Piratas de Sombras
by Alexia Blackthorn
Summary: Terminado. AU. En un mundo de piratas, todo puede pasar. Jace Herondale, con su sonrisa suave y peligrosa como el mar en tormenta. Y su parabatai Alec Lightwood, con sus ojos del cielo al anochecer. Dos piratas temidos por todo el mundo, pero que no se podrán resistir a una pelirroja y unos ojos de gato. Clace/Malec/Sizzy.
1. Prólogo: Sebby y Jonny

_Bueno, aquí estoy a punto de empezar mi segundo fanfic de Cazadores de Sombras. Esta idea llevaba picándome en la cabeza desde que aún iba por la mitad de Fade in Dark, pero no quería distraerme, así que me decidí a no escribirlo hasta terminar el otro, lo cual ya hice y ahora estoy feliz y emocionada por poder comenzar esta historia._

**Disclaimer:**

_*Jace baila sobre una mesa* —Yo-hoo yo-hoo, ¡piratas siempre ser!_

*Yo aparezco* —"¡Jace, baja de esa mesa!"

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer, asquerosa mundana?

—Eh, b.. bueno

—¿Acaso eres mi dueña?

—No *lloro*

—¡Entonces calla! *Jace saca su espada* ¡YO HOO YO HOO PIRATAS SIEMPRE SER! ¿Y dónde está mi rooon?"

_Bueno, si eso no aclara las cosas: Todo esto pertenece a la oh, diosa Shadowhunter, **Cassandra Clare**, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes. Aunque upongo que también debo de agradacer a Piratas del Caribe y, en especial, a Jack Sparrow, por la inspiración._

* * *

**Piratas de Sombras.**

_»Que es mi barco mi tesoro,  
que es mi dios la libertad,  
mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,  
mi única patria la mar»._

_**Alguna Isla desconocida, Siglo XVI.**_

**Prólogo. **_**Sebby y Jonny.  
**_

Sus finos dedos asieron la copa y la levantaron hasta posarla en sus suaves y pálidos labios. El vino le supo amargo, enviándole una sensación cálida por todo su cuerpo. El joven alzó la vista, aún con la copa en la boca, y bebió frente a una estática mesera que lo miraba asombrada. Sebastian le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de bajar su copa y mirarla con suficiencia, sus dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo, con una indiferencia que rallaba en lo burlón.

La chica enrojeció y desvió la mirada, azorada.

—L-lo siento, señor, e-es s-olo que… emm…. n-ada —la chica se giró, más roja que antes y casi se alejó de ahí corriendo.

Sebastian rió en su interior. Pobre estúpida. Pero, en cierta forma, la comprendía. Todos creían que él había muerto cuando el barco de su padre, con ellos dentro, estalló en mil pedazos. Ese recuerdo aún le quemaba en la memoria y le traía a flote el rencor y la ira. Maldito Lucian. _Maldito_.

Pero él había sobrevivido. Había regresado. Y se iba a vengar.

Sebastian se recargó contra el gastado respaldo de madera y aspiró el olor nauseabundo del lugar. La taberna era un lugar a rezumar de malolientes piratas que soltaban risas estridentes y se amontonaban junto a la barra, tomando y hablando obscenidades y estupideces. Había otros más que bailaban sobre las mesas, ahogándose de borrachos y calmando su lujuria con las resbalosas mujeres que se paseaban por todo el lugar enseñando sus encantos. No era sorprendente que la chica se le hubiera quedando mirando de esa manera, dado que no sólo era porque lo creía muerto, sino también porque él, elegante y altivo, no encajaba del todo con el escenario de aquél _decadente_ lugar.

Sebastian, perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos, alzó la vista cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron de golpe y la tormenta que arreciaba afuera se coló por ella, las gélidas ráfagas de aire llegaron hasta él , despeinando su cabello plateado y trayéndole el olor a mar y sal.

Un relámpago destelló en el cielo antes de que dos imponentes figuras, surgidas de la incesante lluvia, se adentraran en la taberna y las puertas se cerraran tras ellos, ahogando los sonidos de la tempestad.

La música cesó, los piratas dejaron de reír y todos contemplaron entre susurros y exclamaciones ahogadas a los recién llegados —mojados y manchados de barro— encaminarse hacia la cantina a grandes zancadas.

Una sonrisa aceitosa se dibujó en los delgados labios de Sebastian cuando reconoció a Jace Herondale y Alec Lightwood. El chico los siguió con la mirada, viendo como Jace barría todo el lugar con sus ojos dorados hasta dar con él. La expresión de Jace se endureció, pero asintió casi imperceptiblemente, luego desvió la mirada y se acercó hasta el cantinero y pidió algo en voz baja. El cantinero asintió y luego miró a Alec, quién negó de inmediato haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Jace giró sobre los talones y, con Alec tras él, se encaminaron hasta el joven que estaba sentado en una oscura esquina. En cuanto tomaron asiento, la música y el escandalo se reanudó.

Sebastian se llevó de nuevo la copa a su boca.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende su entrada dramática —dijo y bajó su copa—. Son muy de tu estilo, Jace.

—Y no sé por qué a mí me sorprende que estés vivo —respondió a su vez Jace, su boca curvándose en la sonrisa torcida—. Ya sabes, hierba mala siempre revive.

—Es nunca muere —dijo Alec, entre dientes. Él miraba a Sebastian con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad. —El barco estalló —le dijo, como si aún no creyera lo que sus ojos veían—. Yo lo vi. Nadie pudo haber vivido. Todos estaban muertos. Bien muertos.

—Qué raro —dijo Sebastian, con fingida sorpresa—. Yo me siento muy vivo. Y quita esa cara, Lightwood, de haber sabido que te pondrías a brincar de la felicidad, te habría traído un retrato y te lo habría regalado con mi autógrafo.

—No gracias —dijo Jace—. Ya es bastante malo tener que verte ahora. Probablemente tenga que desinfectarme después.

Sebastian lo miró a través de la mesa con oscura diversión.

—Bueno, supongo que si viniste aquí, hermano, es porque aceptaste mi propuesta.

Alec se removió incómodo en su asiento. Jace, en cambio, sólo parecía aburrido. Se había recargado en la silla y había puesto los pies encima de la mesa, con esa actitud arrogante y despreocupada de siempre.

—Tal vez —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hay ciertas cosas que necesito saber antes.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sebastian alzó una ceja plateada—. ¿Como cuáles?

—Oh, no tengo ni idea —dijo Jace, sarcástico—. Tal vez como, por ejemplo, por qué los patos existen.

Sebastian rodó los ojos. —Tal vez fue un castigo celestial por haber creado a un ser tan irritante como tú.

—¿Irritante? ¿Qué es eso? Tal vez quisiste decir 'fascinante' ¿no es cierto?

—No.

—Entonces definitivamente no sé el significado de 'irritante'. No cuando se refiere a mi magnifica persona.

—¿Magnífica? —dijo Sebastian, con voz plana.

—Si —dijo Jace, mirándolo con superioridad—. Ya sabes, lo que tú no eres.

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema —siseó Alec.

—Ah, cierto —Jace se miró las uñas—. Lo siento, pero joder a la gente es una de mis especialidades, sobre todo si ese alguien es una persona difícil de joder.

—¿Ahora es cuando me dices que estás enamorado en secreto de mí porque soy difícil de joder? —preguntó Sebastian, indiferente.

—No, ahora te digo que quiero saber dónde están los mapas.

Sebastian estrechó sus ojos negros y luego, de forma casi deliberada, se rió en su cara.

—Supuse que Padre no te había dicho nada.

La mirada de Jace se endureció. —Supones bien, y también supones bien que no iré a ningún lado contigo si no me dices más.

Sebastian se llevó la copa de nuevo a su boca, imperturbable. Cuando la bajó, dijo:

—El destierro los ha mantenido desinformados, ya veo.

Jace rodó los ojos.

—Y a ti la muerte de maravilla. De hecho, creo que hubo una fiesta aquí celebrando tu ida al mundo de los espíritus. No sé porque, pero creo que le caías mejor a todos cuando creían que estabas muerto —Sebastian lo miró con frialdad y Jace sonrió—: Mira, hermano, podemos hacerlo de la buena o la mala manera. No sé cuál es la buena pero la mala es que si tú no te dejas te rodeos y me dices que es lo que planeas, yo me pondré de pie, caminaré hasta la puerta, sacaré mi hermoso trasero de aquí y no podrás contar conmigo para llevar a cabo tus planes malvados.

Sebastian lo atravesó con sus ojos, negros y densos como una cueva oscura. Odiaba que alguien lo condicionara, y más odiaba cuando ese alguien era precisamente Jace Herondale. Pero, a pesar del odio corrosivo que tenía hacia su hermano, sabía que lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba… para tenerlo cerca y luego matarlo como la mosca molesta que era. Si Jace no estaba con él, entonces estaba en su contra, y él sabía que si había alguien que podía frustrar sus planes, era su encantador _hermanito menor._

Mejor tenerlo cerca y luego deshacerse de él, al igual que su molesto amiguito Lightwood.

—Magnus —escupió.

Jace parpadeó.

—¿Magnus? —repitió Alec, sin comprender.

—Un brujo —explicó Sebastian con desdén—. Él tiene los mapas.

—¿Y dónde está ese brujo? —inquirió Jace.

Los ojos de Sebastian relampaguearon.

—No pienso decir nada más. Claro, hasta que aceptes unirte a mí.

—Magnus —volvió a decir Alec, dubitativo, y Sebastian casi pudo escuchar los engranajes girando en su cabeza—. ¿Qué no era ése el nombre del brujo de los Fairchi…? ¡Ah!

Jace comprendió al instante y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a un Sebastian que lo miraba aceradamente.

—Gracias.

Sebastian estrechó los ojos.

—¿Qué estas…?

—Gracias, nos has servido de mucha ayuda, _hermano_.

Alec miraba nervioso de Jace a Sebastian y de Sebastian a Jace. La boca de Sebastian era una fina línea, sus ojos, negros como un laberinto, clavados en los dorados y brillantes de Jace. Los dos chicos estaban reclinados sobre la mesa, sus hombros tensos al igual que todo su cuerpo, mirándose de una manera que Alec casi podía ver los rayos saliendo de sus ojos.

Entonces Sebastian soltó una risotada y Alec saltó. Jace también rió, siguiéndole el juego y luego paró abruptamente y se puso de pie.

—¡Yo llegaré primero!

Alec lo miró, estupefacto y luego miró a Sebastian. El chico parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de ira.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —bramó cuando vio que Jace caminaba hacia a la puerta, jalando a Alec.

—A Port Idris —Jace sonrió—. A la casa de los Fairchild, por ese brujo y por los mapas. De nuevo gracias, querido hermano, todo un detalle de tu parte darnos la información en bandeja de plata.

El rostro de Sebastian se contrajo en una mueca de furia antes de que se lanzara contra él. Jace no retrocedió cuando Sebastian apareció delante de él, tan rápido que apenas lo vio.

—No debiste jugar conmigo —ronroneó—. No saldrás de aquí, Jace, ni ahora ni nunca.

—¿Está la parte donde suplico o donde te pido perdón? Ah, no, está es la parte donde te mando a la mierda.

Jace le asestó un puñetazo y el otro chico lo esquivó. Sebastian apareció tras él y lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque Alec lo lanzó a un lado.

Los piratas comenzaron a gritar.

—¡Apuesto diez de cobre al más alto! —dijo uno, refiriéndose a Sebastian.

—¡Yo quince al guapo! —dijo otro, de voz chillona, mirando a Jace con ojos brillantes.

—¡Yo veinte al que gane! —dijo la mesera.

Sebastian se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Jace y lo lanzó contra la cantina. Las botellas explotaron en un montón de vidrio y el cantinero comenzó a quejarse mientras los piratas seguían vitoreando a los chicos. Jace rió y se levantó, apenas con unos rasguños y esquivó un nuevo golpe de Sebastian, que sacó un cuchillo y se lo lanzó. Jace se hizo a un lado y lo atrapó en el aire, todo en unos segundos, y luego se giró y se lo lanzó en reversa. Sebastian sonrió con malicia y se agachó justo cuando el cuchillo estaba a punto de llegar a él. Se puso de pie, de nuevo, y sonrió aún más mientras se acercaba a Jace, que estaba sobre una mesa y sostenía otro cuchillo en su mano.

—Hermanito, hermanito —canturreó—. Veo que ya no eres tan idiota como…

Sebastian gritó y cayó. Alec había aparecido detrás de él y le había estampado una botella de vidrio en la cabeza.

—¡Ja, gané! —dijo el pirata que había apostado por Jace.

—¡Hizo trampa! —se quejó uno.

—¡Le ayudaron! —gritó otro.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó un tercero.

—¡Si es cierto!

Entonces la taberna se convirtió en un campo de batalla donde las botellas, mesas y sillas volaban por los aires mientras los piratas se golpeaban en un todos contra todos.

Alec se agachó, esquivando una silla, y miró al otro chico. Jace tenía una sonrisa retorcida y parecía satisfecho y feliz de lo que había provocado. Alec, en cambio, no estaba nada contento. Él ya había previsto que todo eso pasaría y se lo había advertido a Jace, que Sebastian no era ningún idiota, pero Jace, como siempre, no le hizo caso.

—¡Hora de irnos, Jace!

—¡Vamos, Alec, si nos estamos divirtiendo un montón!

—¡He dicho que nos vamos! —rugió Alec.

Jace rodó los ojos y estaba a punto de bajar de la mesa cuando Sebastian, sorprendentemente, se levantó y se lanzó sobre él con un grito de rabia. La mesa se rompió con la fuerza del impacto y los dos chicos rodaron en el suelo, lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire. Jace logró librarse de Sebastian y los dos se pusieron de pie respirando entrecortadamente. Los dos chicos se estudiaron el uno al otro, planeando el próximo ataque, sus ojos fieramente estrechados… y entonces Jace sonrió y dio media vuelta, corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Yo llegaré primero!

—¡No! —Sebastian lo alcanzó y se le echó sobre la espalda.

—¡Ah, suéltame!

—¡Tú suéltame! —los dos chicos se tiraron en el suelo y Jace pateó a Sebastian, antes de levantarse a trompicones y correr hacia la puerta. Sebastian se arrastró y tomó su pie, haciéndolo caer de bruces. Jace aulló y trato de gatear hasta la puerta, pero Sebastian se le echó encima y jaló su cabello.

—Maldito… hijo de pato—dijo Jace, alargando un brazo anhelante hasta la puerta—. ¡Yo llegaré primero!

—¡No, yo llegaré primero!

—¡Y una mierda!

Jace logró tumbar a Sebastian de su espalda y rápidamente se puso de pie. Lo pateó y luego soltó una risa alocada, antes de salir corriendo a tropezones por la puerta. Sebastian se puso de pie como una fiera —tenía la cara roja y los ojos vidriosos— y fue tras el otro chico mientras soltaba una sarta de maldiciones.

—¡Eh, Jace, espera! —Alec salió de la taberna y corrió tras ellos. A fuera la tormenta seguía azotando con fuerza y él apenas podía ver nada. Giró a todos lados y entonces los vio, un poco más a lo lejos.

Jace y Sebastian corrían como dementes, haciendo carreras para ver quien llegaba primero a sus barcos. Los dos reían como maniáticos y se abrían paso a través del fango y la tormenta entre tropezones y jalones. En ese momento Sebastian alcanzó a Jace y le jaló el cabello, después le picó los ojos y luego se echó a correr con otra carcajada alocada. Jace, a ciegas, corrió hacia él gritándole un montón de maldiciones y aventándole piedras que se encontraba en el camino.

—¡Yo llegaré primero!

—¡No, yo lo haré!

—¡Cállate, Sebby!

—¡Tú cállate, Jonny!

—¡Dejen de decirse nombres estúpidos!

—¡Tu no opines, Alexandra!

Alec maldijo por lo bajo mientras seguía corriendo bajo la lluvia torrencial. ¿Cómo podían ser tan cabezotas que no se daban cuenta que son esa tormenta ninguno de los dos podría zarpar?

Lamentablemente, la clase actos idiotas y suicidas, eran la clase de cosas que Jace amaba hacer.

_Continuará…_


	2. Port Idris

_"—¿Hay algo que no sea una broma para ti?  
—Nada que se me ocurra.  
—¿Sabes? —dijo Gabriel—, hubo un tiempo en que pensé que podríamos ser amigos, Will.  
—Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que era un hurón —soltó Will—, pero resultó que sólo eran los vapores del opio. ¿Sabías que tiene ese efecto? Porque yo no."_

Gabriel y Will, Ángel Mecánico -Cassandra Clare.**  
**

**Capítulo I**

_**Port Idris.**_

Esa mañana, desde lejos, Port Idris no era más que la silueta de una ciudad fantasmal oculta entre el mar y la lluvia. La niebla flotaba sobre ella, creando un velo blancuzco y denso, como si las etéreas alas de un ángel envolvieran la ciudad y la protegieran de los peligros del tormentoso océano. Solo las torres Demonio sobresalían, alzándose por encima de todo en una oscura y silenciosa amenaza. Porque no importaba que tan oscuro estuviera el día o la noche, siempre podías verlas —brillantes e imponentes— punteando el cielo negro y recordándote que aquélla era una ciudad de ángeles.

Ángeles negros y peligrosos.

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Clarissa Fairchild estaban perdidos en la distancia. De esa manera en qué, pensó Simon, siempre hacía sin pensarlo.

—Y entonces, te decía, que ayer probé carne humana —dijo, aunque ya sabía que ella no le haría caso. Y así fue. La chica siguió perdida en sus pensamientos. —Estaba buena.

Un mechón rojo salió de su lugar y cayó sobre el rostro de la chica, haciéndola reaccionar. Ella parpadeó y miró a Simon, como si volviera a acordarse de que él estaba ahí.

—¿Decías algo?

Simon suspiró.

—Siempre te quedas mirando de esa manera hacia al mar. Como si esperaras que un barco fantasma apareciera de la nada o algo así.

Clary se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tal que sí, eh?

Simon rodó los ojos.

—Sabes bien que nadie puede entrar aquí —dijo, echándole un vistazo a las Torres Demonio—. Nadie, sin permiso, claro.

—Ya una vez lo hicieron —hizo notar Clary.

—Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que tu esplendoroso padre intentó matarnos a todos. Qué lástima que falló.

Clary arrugó el ceño.

—Él no es mi padre —gruñó—. Mi padre es Luke.

—Cierto. Luke, quién destrozó el barco de tu otro padre. Se nota que se llevaban bien.

—Simon.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes dejar de ser sarcástico?

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás de mal humor hoy?

—No, pero tengo ganas de golpearte.

—Ah, a veces eres tan dulce que dan ganas de chuparte.

Clary sonrió. Ella traía un ajustado y esponjado vestido verde de encaje que hacía que sus ojos destacaran más, viéndose brillantes y penetrantes. Su cabello rojo estaba recogido en un elegante moño que al mismo tiempo afilaba su pálido y pecoso rostro, haciéndolo ver austero y altivo.

Simon sabía que probablemente muchos chicos encontraran a Clary bonita, pero para él, más que su amiga, era prácticamente su hermana. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, habían reído y llorado juntos, habían hecho tantas cosas que él simplemente no se imagina su vida sin Clary. Y también era demasiado para arriesgarlo en una relación que probablemente nunca funcionaría.

—Estaba pensando en él—dijo entonces Clary, y por un momento, Simon no comprendió sus palabras—. En Luke, quiero decir. Hace mucho tiempo que no ha vuelto.

—¿Con Jace Herondale y los Lightwood rondando por ahí? —Simon negó con la cabeza—. Si Luke no estuviera allá fuera, probablemente medio mundo estaría en llamas a causa de esos piratas.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo Clary, ceñuda—. Que es lo que se supone que traman.

Simon se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Jace era hijo de Valentine. Probablemente trate de vengarlo. En cierto modo, es tu hermano.

Clary sintió un escalofrío. Ella nunca había conocido a ninguno de los dos hijos de Valentine. Lo único que sabía era que su padre —ella nunca aceptaría llamarlo así— se había alzado, junto a sus aliados, contra la Clave durante los Acuerdos, provocando el Levantamiento y con ello, la guerra.

Sin embargo, gracias a Luke y varios aliados que se había separado del Círculo, Valentine no había logrado su objetivo y había tenido que huir, llevándose a sus dos pequeños hijos con él. En ese tiempo, su madre apenas estaba embarazada de ella y escapó de él, refugiándose en la casa de sus padres, los Fairchild.

Clary sabía que su padre había intentado llevársela, pero Luke la había puesto a salvo y después había ido tras Valentine.

A partir de ahí fueron largos, largos años de darle caza a Valentine sin éxito. Nadie sabía dónde se escondía. Nadie sabía cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Clary había nacido entonces y uno de sus recuerdos más tempranos era el de ella y su madre, siempre el día nueve de cada mes, esperando en el muelle hasta que, punteando el horizonte, aparecía el barco de Luke rompiendo las olas.

Clary amaba esos días, porque significaban salir de casa. Significaban mar, viento y libertad. Ella también sabía que la Clave había perdonado a su madre sólo por Luke, que —como héroe que había sido al detener a Valentine— lo había pedido. Eso, y porque el Cónsul era su propio abuelo, Granville Fairchild. Sin embargo, Clary siempre supo que había algo más entre Luke y su madre, algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir.

Lo sabía por la forma en cuando Luke bajaba del barco, con su uniforme todo negro y Jocelyn sonreía de una manera que Clary nunca le había visto hecho antes. Y también por la forma en que él la veía y sus ojos azules se iluminaban como si estuviera viendo al sol mismo.

Después Clary corría hacia él y Luke la recibía con los brazos abiertos, como siempre había sido. Solo era un día. Un día en el que Luke venía a avisar a la Clave de sus avances en la búsqueda de Valentine, y luego volvía a marchar.

Clary disfrutaba siempre esos días, porque eran de los pocos de los que salía de casa.

Para Jocelyn, estar encerrada en casa era símbolo de protección y alegría. Para Clary, no. Clary ansiaba aventura, ansiaba subirse a un barco y perderse en la distancia y el olvido.

Pero todos sus sueños se destrozaron esa noche que cambió todo.

La noche en que el barco de Luke había llegado antes de lo previsto, anunciando un ataque inmediato. Pero nadie lo había escuchado, porque Luke se había convertido en un hombre lobo.

Solo su madre le había creído.

Clary recordaba como Luke les había gritado que se fueran, que escaparan, y Jocelyn —siempre fuerte por fuera, y siempre destrozada en el interior— la había tomado de la mano y había corrido con ella hacia su casa, hacia al casa de sus abuelos, los Fairchild.

Recordaba no haber llegado si quiera a la Plaza del Ángel antes de que comenzaran los gritos, el fuego y —de la nada— miles de demonios aparecieran desde el mar, sumergiendo la ciudad en el caos y la locura.

Valentine había regresado y —burlando las torres que habían protegido a la Ciudad de Cristal durante más de mil años— había puesto bajo ataque a la ciudad, infestándola de demonios.

Clary tenía quince años entonces y recordaría muy bien aquélla noche de pesadillas. Noche de humo, fuego, sangre, gritos, dolor.

Recordaría haber corrido como nunca en su vida, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, llamando a gritos a su madre en medio del humo y el fuego. Recordaría haber escuchado los cañones retumbar en el suelo como si la tierra gritara. Recordaría haber corrido hasta el muelle. Recordaría haber estado a punto de resbalar y caer al mar de no ser porque un Cazador de Sombras que pasaba por ahí la había jalado. Recordaría haber querido ver su rostro, pero entonces había sonado un estallido horrible y ella había visto como el barco de Valentine estallaba en mil pedazos, vencido por Luke y los Submundos.

Los meses siguientes habían sido como un sueño; las calles reconstruyéndose, los daños arreglándose, y —lentamente— todo fue quedando en el olvido.

Sin embargo, algunas cosas habían cambiado con respecto a los Submundos. Ese era el porqué del que Simon vivía ahí, en Idris. Había sido un mundano convertido en vampiro durante la guerra y Luke lo había encontrado moribundo en la playa. Lo había llevado entonces a su casa, dónde desde entonces había vivido.

Si eras un Submundo, ahora podías vivir en Idris, siempre y cuando estuvieras en paz y no participaras en el gobierno.

Muchos decían que era un cambio bueno. Otros decían que era una forma de mantener 'contentos' a los submundos, para tenerlos allí cuando se necesitara.

A Clary no le impor…

—¡Clary a tierra! —dijo entonces Simon en su cara—. ¿Me copias?

Clary sacudió su cabeza. Estaba segura de que Simon la había llamado más de una vez.

—Lo siento —dijo, sin darle mucha importancia—. Me he perdido por un momento.

—No me había dado cuenta —dijo Simon—. Solo parecía que ya casi se te iba a caer la baba…

—Oh, cállate Simon —sonrió Clary.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo el vampiro—. Estabas pensando en tu asombroso pasado. Ya sabes, el que está lleno de bonitos recuerdos.

Clary rodó los ojo.

—Estaba pensando —dijo, meditabunda—, que en realidad nunca conocí a mis supuestos hermanos. Nunca los vi. Jamás llegué a conocerlos.

Simon la miró. Él sabía que ella siempre había deseado tener un hermano.

—Pues por lo que cuentan, eran increíbles —dijo, tratando de hacerla sonreír—. Ya sabes, todos unos delincuentes profesionales.

Clary rió.

—Bueno, técnicamente, Jace no era mi hermano —el sólo decir su nombre produjo en Clary una especie de frío. Muchas cosas se decían de él y no eran buenas. Lo único que Jocelyn le había dicho era que él no era hijo de ella, que todo lo que sabía era que Valentine se lo había llevado después de que su verdadero padre, Stephen, muriera durante la guerra.

Aunque lo que nadie sabía era porqué Valentine había regresado a su hijo, fingiendo que era hijo del desaparecido Michael Wayland y lo había enviado a los Lightwood. Los rumores decían que lo había mandado como espía y que él había sido la clave a la hora de descubrir cómo hacer caer las protecciones.

De igual manera, él había desaparecido después de la guerra y los Lightwood habían sido acusados de traición, por lo cual Robert y Maryse Lightwood habían sido ejecutados y sus dos hijos —Alec e Isabelle— habían sido desterrados.

Nadie supo nada de ellos durante mucho tiempo.

No, hasta que quemaron tres aldeas enteras y las sabotearon.

Muchos cuentan que Jace Herondale estaba con ellos. Nadie sabe la verdad.

Sobre Jonathan, el verdadero hermano de Clary, todos lo daban por muerto.

El barco había estallado y había encontrado cuerpos, sí, pero demasiado irreconocibles para saber quiénes eran.

Clary tenía sus dudas.

—Eh —dijo Simon entonces y Clary respingó, maldiciéndose por dentro por ser tan distraída. Pero su amigo no estaba mirándola a ella, sino hacia el mar. Los dos estaban sobre la terraza de la casa de sus abuelos, los Fairchild, que Clary siempre había considerado como suya. Por debajo de ellos se veía todo Port Idris, oscuro y cubierto de niebla, y más allá —apenas visible— una débil raya azul que debía de ser mar, hacia dónde Simon parecía estar buscando algo—. ¿No es muy pronto para que Luke vuelva?

—¿Luke? —dijo Clary, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿De qué hablas?

Estaban a mediados de octubre, lo cual quería decir que Luke no volvería hasta el nueve de Noviembre. Se suponía que estaba allá fuera, navegando los mares en busca de Jace Herondale y los Lightwood.

Simon enfocó su vista. Por un momento, le había parecido ver la silueta de un barco entre la niebla que cubría el mar.

Todo estaba silencioso. Muy silencioso.

Y cuando entraba un barco, siempre se daba una señal. Simon lo sabía.

—Clary… —comenzó, alarmado, y entonces —como si hubieran salido de la nada— se escucharon varios gritos y empezaron a soñar los cañonazos.

* * *

Jace bajó del barco de un salto y sonrió, aspirando el dulce olor a casa. Los piratas de su tripulación salían corriendo a sus espaldas; gritando, riendo y destrozando todo a su paso.

—¡Tomad lo que querías! —bramó, abriendo los brazos—. ¡Mujeres, vino, oro! ¡Todo!

Jace soltó una carcajada demente y Alec, a su lado, lo miró asustado. Las personas salían de sus casas gritando, aterrorizadas, mientras el caos se desataba en Port Idris.

—¿Qué? —dijo Jace, mirando a su parabatai con fingida inocencia.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

—Sigo pensando que ésta no fue la mejor idea.

—Oh, vamos Alec, disfruta del momento —Jace le palmeó la espalda—. Incluso podrías buscar a un lindo chico por ahí…

Alec lo miró, sus ojos azules cargados de indignación.

—O una chica —Jace se encogió de hombros—. O un animal.

Alec abrió la boca, asqueado.

—¡Jace! —logró decir, escandalizado.

—Bueno, conozco varios miembros de la tripulación que tienen gustos exóticos.

—Jace.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

—¿Espera, dijiste algo? ¿Por qué mejor no vuelves a decir mi nombre? Suena tan musical…

Alec cerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia.

—Jace, no tenemos mucho tiempo —le recordó—. Luke y Sebastian…

—Bueno —dijo entonces Isabelle, apareciendo por detrás de ellos. La chica iba vestida con ajustados pantalones y corsé negros. —¡Esto será divertido!

Jace rodó los ojos y miró a Alec.

—Ellos están comiendo nuestro polvo —le cortó—. Los dejamos muy ocupados allá atrás.

—No me importa —siseó Alec—. Nosotros vamos por los mapas y luego nos largamos. Esto no me gusta nada.

—¿Por los mapas? —Jace arrugó la cara—. ¿Por qué siempre nos toca la parte aburrida?

—Vamos, chicos, no peleen —Isabelle los tomó a los dos por los hombros y comenzó a jalarlos—. Podemos divertirnos de camino allá.

* * *

—Oh por el ángel —Clary comenzó a retroceder—. Oh por el ángel, dime que esto no está pasando otra vez.

Simon a su lado, tragó saliva.

—No puede ser —dijo, con voz seca—. Nadie puede atravesar las protecciones…

—¿Estás ciego? —Clary señaló hacia el barco—. ¡Por que yo veo un barco gigante ahí! ¡Eso o es un cepillo de dientes gigante!

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó Simon y entonces se giró de repente hacia Clary, todo seriedad—. Ve a tu habitación y no salgas. Iré a buscar a tu madre.

—¡No iré a nin…! —comenzó Clary, pero Simon la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a jalarla fuera de ahí.

Él sabía muy decirle que decirle 'no' a Clary era como decirle 've, corre y mátate'.

* * *

—¡Eh, alto ahí! —rugió un Cazador de Sombras, viendo pasar a los tres chicos. Iba seguido por todo un escuadrón de nefilim, todos vestidos de negro al igual que ellos—. ¡Dije que alto!

Jace ni lo miró. Solo sacó su espada en una clara amenaza.

—Si no quieres terminar llorando —advirtió—. Déjanos en paz.

El Cazador de Sombras gritó, furioso, y se lanzó hacia ellos.

—¡Atáquenlos! —gritó. Los demás Cazadores de Sombras se lanzaron hacia ellos entonces.

Jace, suspirando, frenó al primero de una patada y enseguida derrumbó a otros dos de un solo golpe. Luego se giró y lanzó dos cuchillos al aire, dándole exactamente al cuello de dos tipos que iban tras Alec.

—¡No muertes, Jace! —le recordó Alec, furioso—. ¡Creí que lo habíamos acordado!

—Oh, claro, entonces hubiera dejado que te hicieran puré de Lightwood —dijo Jace con sorna—. Aunque, si puedo opinar, no sería un puré nada bueno. Demasiado amargado.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —Isabelle estaba sentada sobre dos Cazadores de Sombras que había dejado inconscientes y ahora se miraba en su mini espejo—. Oh, rayos, creo que se me ha regado la pintura.

Alec los miró, molesto y luego se dio la media vuelta.

—Ahora está molesto —se quejó Jace, yendo tras él—. ¡Y yo no hice nada!

—¡No estoy molesto!

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Jace con falsa ofensa—. ¡Salvé tu vida, bastardo desleal!

—¡Eres mi parabatai! —rugió Alec—. ¡Si no me salvaras la vida, serías el peor parabatai de todos los tiempos!

—Ah, ya te pusiste dramático —Jace rodó los ojos—. Me encanta.

* * *

—¡Haz lo que te digo, Clary! —rugió Jocelyn y entonces le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Simon, consternado, casi pudo escuchar a Clary rechinando los dientes al otro lado.

—Simon —Jocelyn se giró hacia él, sus ojos brillando—. Ve a buscar a Magnus y dile que haga un Portal de _inmediato_. Yo iré por mis padres.

Jocelyn se dio la vuelta, golpeando con su cabello el rostro de Simon, y comenzó a deslizarse pasillo abajo a paso firme.

—Pero… pero —balbuceó Simon—. ¡No puedo dejar a Clary aquí!  
—¡Ve a buscar a Magnus! —bramó Jocelyn, sin mirarlo—. ¡Ahora!

Simon libró una batalla en su interior. Si se iba, estaba seguro de que Clary haría alguna clase de tontería. Si no iba, Magnus no haría el Portal y entonces no podían escapar de ahí y…

—Ve a buscar a Magnus —se dijo Simon, hablando consigo mismo y al mismo tiempo, comenzando a caminar apresuradamente hacia el lado contrario de donde Jocelyn había marchado—. Encuéntralo y vuelve antes de que Clary derrumbe la puerta.

Nada está pasando, se dijo a sí mismo, todo está muy bien.

* * *

Jace subió al caballo de un salto y sonrió. A sus lados las personas corrían despavoridas, saliendo de todos lados mientras los piratas saqueaban todo y llenaban el aire de gritos, risas y cantos alocados. Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo era negro.

—Tenía mucho que no me subía a uno —comentó el chico, admirando al hermoso semental, todo negro. Lo había encontrado en el camino y, dado que la casa de los Fairchild estaba bastante retirada, había decidido tomarlo prestado—. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

—¿Te refieres al dolor en el trasero? —dijo Alec, a su lado, quién tenía dificultades para subir a otro caballo de pelaje caoba.

—Sí, algo así —Jace se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedes apresurarte? —le gruñó Isabelle a Alec—. Si quieres, puedo tomar las riendas yo.

—Tú no sabes montar —objetó Alec y logró subirse por fin al caballo, casi cayéndose en el trayecto.

—¿Y qué? —Isabelle, haciendo halago de su gracia nefilim, subió al caballo en un ágil salto—. Apuesto a que puedo hacerlo mejor que tú.

—No, gracias —respondió Alec, lacónico.

—Él quiere decir —dijo Jace—. Que no tiene ganas de estamparse contra un árbol en el camino.

Isabelle rodó los ojos. —Yo jamás me estamparía contra un árbol. Es decir, puede que sí, porque sería divertido, pero hoy estoy estrenando este corsé y...

—Suficiente —la cortó Jace, alzando una mano—. Maravilloso discurso. Mis orejas sangran, por cierto.

—Chicos —murmuró Izzy en voz baja.

—Me pregunto —dijo Alec, mirando pensativo a sus riendas—. Como se hace para que esta cosa camine.

—¿Camine? —Jace arrugó la cara—. Te refieres a 'cabalgar' ¿no?

—Lo que sea.

—No sé —Jace sonrió—. Probemos con ¡Ahré, unicornio!

Jace espoleó a su caballo y éste salió despedido. Por detrás de él, y un poco más torpemente, Alec hizo lo mismo. Isabelle chilló de emoción y alzó las manos.

—¿¡Quieres callarte, Isabelle?! —rugió Alec.

—¡Que divertidoooo!

* * *

Jace, aburrido, jaló las riendas de su caballo y frenó frente a la casa de los Fairchild con expresión aburrida.

El caserón, como todos en Idris, era colosal —todo columnas y mármol— como el castillo perdido de un cuento mágico.

A sus lados, el bosque bordeaba todo el camino y se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, oscuro y tenebroso. A esa distancia, los sonidos de la batalla del puerto se habían amortiguado, siendo apenas unos débiles susurros a lo lejos.

—Tenemos que hacer un plan —dijo Alec a su lado.

Isabelle, detrás de su hermano, asintió.

—Jocelyn Fairchild debe saber por lo que hemos venido, ella intentará escapar.

—Si no es que ya lo hizo —recalcó Alec.

—No me interesa Jocelyn Fairchild —dijo Jace—. Me interesa el brujo.

—Si ella se fue —dijo Isabelle, con cansancio—. Él también, Jace.

—Entonces seamos positivos —replicó Jace y bajó del caballo.

—¡Eh! —Alec bajó, tropezando. Isabelle hizo lo mismo al tiempo que desenrollaba su látigo—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Yo te diré nuestro plan —comenzó Jace—: Entramos ahí, hacemos mucho ruido, buscamos los mapas, matamos a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino y luego salimos. Fin.

—Jace… —comenzó Alec, molesto—. No pode…

—Vale —Io interrumpió Isabelle, alzando las manos—. Yo provocaré una distracción mientras ustedes van a buscar los mapas.

Alec la miró, ahora más molesto.

—No voy a dejar q…

—Oh, cállate Alec, sabes que es una idea genial —Isabelle hizo restallar su látigo y antes de que Alec pudiera objetar, salió caminando por delante de él, sus tacones resonando en el suelo, y comenzó a destruir todas las macetas del patio, directo hacia la puerta principal.

Jace, por otro lado, ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Alec, gruñendo en voz baja, lo siguió.

La parte trasera de la casa era un inmenso patio dónde, además de inmensos árboles, también había rosas y flores por todos lados. Alec incluso creyó escuchar a una fuente gotear a lo lejos.

—Oh, mira eso —Jace se detuvo a medio camino, observando hacia arriba. Por un momento, Alec creyó que había encontrado una entrada—. ¡Son mangos!

Alec reprimió las ganas de darle una patada. Jace sonreía como estúpido mientras observaba el árbol lleno de las jugosas frutas.

—Jace, no tenemos tiempo para tonterías.

—Me gustan los mangos —siguió Jace, como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. Subiré por uno.

—¡Jace! —rugió Alec, pero el otro chico ya había comenzado a subir—. Te voy a matar, por el ángel que sí.

Alec, gruñendo, comenzó a subir tras su parabatai.

* * *

Clary, hastiada, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación. Afuera el cielo había comenzado a retumbar y ella, más que nerviosa, estaba furiosa.

¿Qué se creía su madre? ¿Qué podía encerrarla ahí hasta que ella arreglara su escape? Clary no quería escapar, estaba cansada de escapar.

Y además, Valentine estaba muerto. ¿De qué temía su madre? Cualesquiera que fueran los piratas que atacaban Port Idris, no tenían por qué molestarlos a ellos.

Clary se derrumbó sobre su cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Odiaba todo aquello. Solo quería tener una vida normal, salir con amigos… Oh, espera, ella _no_ tenía amigos. Cortesía de su madre.

Exceptuando a Simon, claro. Y solo porque Luke lo había traído y Jocelyn había dado su 'aproba…'

El sonido de cristales rotos la sobresaltó. Clary se puso de pie, con el corazón restallando en su pecho. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Se acercó hasta la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo al otro lado.

—¿Simon? —llamó— ¿Mamá? —no hubo respuesta—. ¿Abuelos, son ustedes?

Clary intentó abrir la puerta, pero como ya se esperaba, su madre la había cerrado con llave.

Otro estruendo. Más sonidos de cristales rotos. Una voz —que Clary identificó como una de las criadas— comenzó a gritar.

Clary retrocedió.

_No puedo quedarme aquí_, se dijo de inmediato. _Tengo que salir y buscar a los demás._

Clary se giró entonces y corrió hacia el ventanal que cubría casi toda una pared de su cuarto. La chica retiró las cortinas rojas de un jalón y comenzó a abrir la ventana. Podía bajar por el árbol y buscar a Simon y luego…

Clary gritó. Ahí, justo al otro lado de la ventana —a unos centímetros de ella y sobre una rama del árbol— estaba plácidamente sentado un chico de cabello dorado que la miraba sorprendido, su mano sosteniendo un mango a medio comer.

Un poco más debajo de él, otro chico —de cabello negro— también gritó cuando Clary lo hizo y, tomado por sorpresa, cayó del árbol.

El chico rubio miró al otro chico caer, ahora ligeramente divertido, y luego volvió a mirar a Clary con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—Déjeme decirle, mi dama—dijo, como si nada—. Que tiene los mangos más ricos de toda el mun…

Clary —con otro grito— le cerró la ventana, golpeándole toda la cara. Comenzó a cerrarla pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico había metido la punta de su bota, impidiéndole cerrarla.

Clary soltó un gemido e intentó golpearlo, pero, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el chico se coló rápidamente dentro de su habitación.

—Me has golpeado —dijo el chico, ofendido—. Que horrible forma de agradecer a una persona cuando le hace un cumplido a sus mangos.

* * *

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Magnus? Simon ya lo había buscado en su despacho, y no estaba ahí. Lo había buscado en la biblioteca, y tampoco estaba ahí. Ahora caminaba por el amplio y solitario pasillo de la casa de los Fairchild, yendo hacia la única opción que le quedaba: el sótano. Magnus solía encerrarse ahí cuando tenía cosas raras que hacer.

Cosas en las que a Simon no le gustaba entrometerse desde que había terminado convertido en rata una vez. No, definitivamente Simon no estaba feliz de ir a buscar a Magnus. Aunque, a pesar de todo, le caía bien el brujo. Cuando él había llegado, Magnus ya estaba ahí. Clary le comentó una vez que Jocelyn le pagaba al brujo por sus servicios y protección en caso de que Valentine volviera por ella.

O, en casos como estos, necesitaran escapar.

Simon frenó de golpe cuando escuchó vidrios romperse y varios gritos de los criados.

—¡PIRATAS! —gritó una chica entonces, saliendo en la esquina del pasillo y pasando al lado de él sin apenas mirarlo—. ¡PIRATAAAS!

Simon estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido cuando escuchó otros gritos.

Con un suspiro, caminó hacia allá.

* * *

Clary comenzó a retroceder.

—¡Salga de mi cuarto! —chilló.

—¿Siempre eres tan dramática? —dijo el chico mientras miraba alrededor con desinterés—. ¿O solo es porque mi hermosa persona te ha alterado hasta el punto de la locura?

—No me tuteé —gruñó Clary—. Y, para su información, no suelo ponerme dramática siempre. Claro, a excepción de las veces que un pirata entra por mi ventana comiendo mango y dispuesto a hacerme quién sabe qué.

Jace miró su mango, confundido.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo mi mango?

Clary, exasperada, señaló la ventana.

—¡Salga ahora!

—Ah, ya entiendo —el chico la miró entonces, estrechando sus ojos. Iba vestido con una holgada camisa negra medio abotonada, un pedazo de piel dorada asomándose al otro lado. Sus pantalones y botas también eran negros. El negro, pensó Clary, representaba oscuridad y peligro, como la noche misma. Y ella estaba segura de que ese chico era peligroso. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir nada sino más que fascinación—. Tú eres la hija de Jocelyn Morgenstern.

Clary parpadeó.

—¿Y quién es usted? —se escuchó decir, su tono molesto—. ¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Soy Jace —se presentó el chico, con una burlona reverencia—. El mejor Pirata y Cazador de Sombras del mundo. Pero tú puedes llamarme simplemente 'cosa sexy'. En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, la respuesta es que he venido a iluminar tu día.

Clary no respondió. Por un momento, sólo se quedó observando —por primera vez— sus intensos ojos dorados.

Y supo que le había mentido a Simon.

Porque sí había visto a Jace Herondale antes.

Fue uno de esos días en que Luke había llegado y con él había llegado otro barco desconocido con una bandera en la que brillaba el escudo de los Wayland.

Clary recordaba aquél día como si fuera ayer. La lluvia caía sin cesar, el mar rugía. Recordaba haber gritado cuando su paraguas había salido volando y entonces lo había visto caminando bajo la lluvia, de la mano de una mujer de cabello negro como la noche y unos fríos ojos azules.

—Maryse —había susurrado su madre, con una mirada sombría. De esa manera cuando recordaba su pasado—. Vámonos, Clary.

Jocelyn la había tomado de la mano y la había jalado fuera de ahí, pero Clary se había quedado hechizada, observando como el pequeño niño de rizos dorados caminaba, firme como un soldado. Y entonces, como si advirtiera su mirada, el niño se había girado.

Por un momento, ambos se miraron, como dos niños curiosos. Entonces él había sonreído, de una manera traviesa y alocada.

Esa fue la primera y la última vez que lo vio. Su madre evitaba cualquier acto público y más si cualquier ex-miembro del círculo tenía razones para estar ahí. Y después de eso, sucedió el ataque de Valentine y entonces ese chico, su supuesto hijo adoptivo, había desaparecido.

Pero Clary nunca olvidó esa sonrisa que pareció iluminar aquél día gris. Ni siquiera cuando..

Clary parpadeó cuando alguien pasó una mano por sus ojos.

—¿Hola? —dijo Jace, por enfrente de ella—. ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?

Clary arrugó la cara.

—Ah, ya veo, te he dejado sin habla —siguió el chico—. Suele pasarme con las chicas, no te sientas avergonzada.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —chilló Clary, retrocediendo y olvidando completamente su intento de no tutearlo—. ¡Y sal de mi habitación!

Jace rodó los ojos.

—Y volvemos a lo de siempre…

Clary topó con la pared y entonces, actuando por impulso, tomó el jarrón de rosas que estaba en la mesita de noche y se la arrojó al chico.

—¡Fuera! —gritó. Jace desapareció de repente y el jarrón se estrelló en la ventana vacía. El chico volvió a aparecer, esta vez más cerca de ella, mirándola con fingido dolor.

—Eso —dijo—. Fue extraño. Las chicas acostumbran a arrojarme rosas, sabes, pero sin el jarrón.

Clary tomó un portarretrato y se lo arrojó. Esta vez Jace lo atrapó en el aire y —totalmente despreocupado— observó la foto.

—Eras muy bonita de pequeña —dijo y luego, sonriendo como un león, alzó la vista—. ¿Qué te paso?

Clary estrechó sus ojos verdes. ¿Qué quería decir con…?

—¡Maldito! —Clary buscó algo que arrojarle, pero ya no había nada. Impotente, lo señaló con un dedo tembloroso—. Sal de aquí o yo… o yo…

Jace alzó las cejas.

—¿Si?

—O yo…

—¿Tienes problemas de tartamudeo?

Clary chilló, furiosa y se le lanzó encima. Jace, soltando una risa sarcástica, la esquivó y luego le lanzó una mirada calculadora.

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte? —dijo, indiferente—. No tengo ningún interés en ti mientras no te interpongas en mi camino.

Los ojos de Clary chispeaban, como si quisiera carbonizarlo. Jace parecía muy divertido.

—No sé qué haces aquí —dijo la chica entre dientes—, o que quieres. Y la verdad, no me importa. Pero te advierto que no dejaré que le hagas daño a mi ma..

Jace la interrumpió con un gesto aburrido de la mano.

—Nadie tiene interés en tu madre la sobreprotectora, solo para aclarar.

Clary parpadeó.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi…?

—¿..que tu madre es una loca psicópata con complejo de secuestradora?

Clary alzó la cara.

—Mi madre no es…

—Oh, sí que lo es —la cortó Jace—. Ahora hazte a un lado, pequeña niña, y déjame seguir con mis cosas.

—No me llamo pequeña niña —siseó Clary.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que eres? ¿Una duenda pelirroja?

Las mejillas de Clary se encendieron.

—Eres un….

Jace la hizo a un lado, sin hacerle caso.

—Oh, sigue hablando —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. No dejes que mi ignoración te moleste.

A esas alturas, Clary quería colgarlo del árbol de mango.

—¡No dejaré que vayas a ningún lado! —chilló y se le fue encima, sin saber exactamente que se supone que le haría.

De todas formas, no importó, porque Jace se giró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tomó sus pequeñas mano entre las suyas.

—Suéltame —jadeó Clary—. ¡Me estás lastimando!

Jace aflojó su agarre, pero no la soltó.

—Eres molesta —dijo, irritado—. Bastante. Creo que sería un bonito castigo llevarte conmigo.

Clary sintió como si la hubiera pateado. Él no podía hablar en serio…

—Tendrías que arrastrarme por todo el camino —le espetó—. Y te lo haría muy difícil, créeme.

Los ojos de Jace destellaron y Clary se maldijo por abrir la boca. Jace era la clase de personas que no debías retar a nada.

Él la miró de forma elocuente. De arriba abajo, sin pena alguna.

—Pequeña, pelirroja y pecosa. No mucha cosa la verdad…

Clary comenzó a sentirse aliviada de que el no tuviera interés en ella y entonces él se agacho y la cargó sobre su hombro.

—…Pero seguro a uno de mis hombres les gustarás.

Clary abrió la boca, escandalizada.

—¿Qué? ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME!

—Ah, el típico 'suéltame, suéltame' —dijo Jace, imitándola con voz chillona—. No sé porque haces eso, de todas formas, no es como si yo te fuera a bajar y decirte 'oh, mil perdones, te confundí con un saco de frijoles.'

—¡SUÉLTAME!

Jace comenzó a caminar.

—¿Puedes callarte? Para ser tan chiquita eres extremadamente molesta. Pensándolo bien, será todo un placer ver cómo te doman.

Clary estaba horrorizada. Estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, justo cuando Jace estaba a punto de patearla, y su madre apareció al otro lado.

—¿Qué —dijo Jocelyn lenta y peligrosamente— está pasando aquí?

* * *

Simon se paró justo al frente de la cocina. Al otro lado se escuchaba sonidos de golpes, cosas rompiéndose y… una chica riendo. Confundido, alzó la mano y abrió la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo, un cuchillo voló hacia su cabeza. Si no fuera por los reflejos de vampiro, probablemente Simon hubiera terminado crucificado.

—Oh, buen movimiento, guapo —sonrió una hermosa chica por delante de él. Era alta y esbelta, de curvas peligrosas y piel blanca que acentuaba el negro de su cabello y ojos, al igual que el rojo sangre de sus labios. Llevaba botas hasta la rodilla y un ajustado corsé que resaltaba su diminuta cintura y otros encantos naturales.

Simon sintió la boca seca.

—Una chica —dijo, torpemente—. Pirata.

Eso era jodidamente sexy.

—Mi nombre es Isabelle —sonrió ella con falsa dulzura—. Y te daré algo para que nunca me olvides.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Simon.

—Por supuesto —ronroneó ella, y entonces le arrojó una cazuela a la cabeza.

* * *

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —repitió Jace, inocente—. No lo sé, ¿usted lo sabe? Porque yo no.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —rugió Jocelyn—. ¡Fuera de mi casa!

—Ya veo de dónde sacó su hija lo fiera —sonrió Jace—. Pero no se preocupe, me iré. Con su hija, por cierto.

—¡No! —chilló Clary, retorciéndose en sus brazos. Pero no importaba que tanta fuerza hiciera, Jace la superaba por mucho—. ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

El rostro de Jocelyn se tensó.

—Suelta a mi hija —dijo amenazadoramente—. Ahora.

—Sabes a lo que venido —replicó Jace, como si no la hubiera escuchado—. Vengo por los mapas.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Ah, otra buena razón para llevarme a su hija.

Jocelyn miró a Clary, quién seguía tratando de liberarse de los brazos del chico. Luego volvió a mirar a Jace, quién sonreía encantadoramente.

—Los mapas —insistió el chico—. Y puede que le devuelva a su hija.

Jocelyn abrió la boca, lista para replicar, y entonces otra voz la interrumpió.

—¡Jace! —dijo Alec, por detrás de él. El chico se acercaba desde la ventana, con el cabello lleno de ramas y la cara sucia—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Una reunión familiar —respondió Jace—. ¿Qué no vez lo felices que estamos todos? Incluso la señora Fairchild me ha ofrecido quedarme a comer pastelillos mientras vemos la tarde caer.

—Haz llegado muy lejos, hijo de Valentine —siseó Jocelyn, ignorando los comentarios de ambos chicos—. ¿Cómo.. como has podido atacar a Port Idris? De Jonathan lo hubiera esperado, pero tú…

Algo se endureció detrás de los ojos de Jace. Sin embargo, fue Alec quién contestó:

—Usted —escupió—, no sabe nada. Debería cerrar su horrible boca de vez en cuando.

—Los mapas —dijo Jace, con dureza—. Si quiere a su hija sana y salva, dígame ahora antes de que considere necesario tirarla por el balcón para obligarla.

Jocelyn apretó la mandíbula.

—Los tiene Magnus. Aunque supongo que ya lo saben, por eso es que están aquí ¿no?

—Muy inteligente —dijo Alec con desprecio.

—Está en el sótano —dijo la madre de Clary—. Todo derecho hasta llegar la cocina, de ahí doblan a la derecha y encontraran unas escaleras, bajen por ahí y enseguida llegarán. Ahora vayan por él y dejen a mi hija en paz.

Jace rió.

—No tan rápido, _m' lady_ —el chico miró a Alec, quién también lo miraba—. Ve a buscar a ese brujo. Si él tiene los mapas, tómalos y vuelve aquí. Mientras tanto, nuestra pequeña Clary, su madre y yo estaremos conversando alegremente.

Alec pareció dudar.

—¡Ve, Alec! —Insistió Jace—. Y busca a Isabelle en el camino.

Eso pareció convencer al otro chico, que, a largas zancadas, se alejó por el pasillo. Jace se giró de nuevo hacia Jocelyn, que lo miraba, furiosa.

—¿En qué estábamos? —dijo, ufano—. ¿Ya le conté lo bueno que están sus mangos?

* * *

El camino hacia el sótano estaba oscuro y húmedo. Alec estuvo a punto de resbalar varias veces mientras descendía corriendo las escurridizas y diminutas escaleras. Cuando por fin llegó al fondo, apenas podía ver nada.

Solo había una antorcha situada al lado de la vieja y desvencijada puerta de madera podrida, la cual proyectaba una luz azulada por todo el lugar y hacia que su sombra se alargara hasta parecer la de un monstruo.

Alec, nervioso, se acercó hasta la puerta. Alargó la mano, dispuesto a abrirla y entonces sintió como algo esponjoso rosaba su pantalón y casi soltó un grito.

Miró hacia abajo, sobresaltado, y se encontró con dos grandes ojos amarillos. El gato volvió a ronronear y volvió a acariciarlo. Alec no sabía si quería ahorcarlo y quería reír.

Súbitamente, sintió una presencia detrás de él.

—¿Me buscabas —dijo una voz en su oído, el cálido aliento rozándole el cuello— nefilim?

* * *

_*I'm a sucker._

_Jaja, ¡Buenas! __Me he pasado por aquí para subir el primer capítulo gracias a_ Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore, Annie Ligthwood, Haiskell xD, yocel, Guest, Sara Wells y Abby Herondale Kanoe_ por sus maravillosos reviews. __Planeaba subirlo la próxima semana, pero sus reviews me hicieron inmesamente feliz y decidi subirlo antes. Eso sí, para los que ya me han leído, saben que actualizo seguido, así que mínimo, siempre habrá un cap por semana. Cuando la escuela no esté tan pesada, subiré dos o tres, tal vez.  
_

_**Haiskell xD** : Hola! todo un placer encontrarte por aquí de nuevo, jaja, muchas gracias :) Espero que este cap (que apenas entra en la historia) también te haya gustado. Las cosas apenas se están cociendo en estos primeros capítulos y ya sabes, prepararse para los siguentes xD De algún modo, la trama es más complicada que Fade in Dark y (en mi caso) me gusta más. Lo del Siglo XVI fue porque -según mis estudios jaja- fue una época donde hubo muchos piratas y además esta la cosa de los vestidos y así que a todo el mundo nos encantan. Y bueno, ¿A QUIEN NO LE GUSTA PIRATAS DEL CARIBE? Joder, es épico. Y bueno, ya sabes que Sebastian es mi personaje favorito junto con Jace. Ellos definitivamente tendrán mucho protagonismo en la historia.  
Por cierto, creo que te confundiste en una parte, Luke no es padre de los dos chicos D: me refería a Valentine. Es decir, Sebastian recuerda como Lucian (Luke) destrozó el barco de su padre (Valentine). Espero que quede claro y perdón si no me supe expresar bien u.u, saludos :)  
_

_**Guest :** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que este cap igual, gracias por el review, me hacen feliz :D  
_

_*Los que tienen cuenta, les contesté por ahí :)  
_

_Ave atque vale y nos leemos pronto!  
_


	3. Sueños de huida y fuego

_Buenas! Bueno, primero que nada les pido una gran, gran disculp a por haber estado ausente tanto, tanto tiempo, pero claro, no fue porque yo quisiera, está el asunto que Jace me secuestró y.. bueno, la verdad es que estuve algo enferma y luego tuve que ponerme al corriente en la escuela y ¿tiempo para escribir? nada. Cero. Me odié a mi misma, de verdad. ¡Pero estoy de vuelta! Y les traigo este cap, espero que me perdonen, de verdad, mañana habrá otro capítulo, y a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán tan constantes como siempre solían ser. Esta semana pueden esperar tres capítulos, tal vez más.  
_

_Gracias a **Hitomi Hozuki, Heaven Is Not Paradise, Sara Wells , Lily Klass, AllBbnox, yocel, guest, Abby Herondale Kanoe , Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore y Annie Lightwood. **Por su jkashfajksha y maravillosos reviews.¿Que este fic sin ustedes? ¿Que es Alec sin Magnus? ¿Que es Jace sin su mango? Bah, ya me entienden. :) _

* * *

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you, where were you?  
_

**Capítulo II.**

_**Sueños de huida y fuego.**_

—Esto está tan lleno de tensión y aburrimiento que creo que me pondré a cantar —comentó Jace, como si nada. Clary, quién ya se había cansado de luchar y gritar, se había quedado floja en sus brazos mientras recuperaba las fuerzas para volver a tratar de luchar contra él.

Jace, en cambio, parecía como si en vez de cargarla a ella, estuviera cargando una suave y cómoda almohada.

—Oh, no —rezongó la chica—. No hace falta que rompas los vidrios restantes de mi casa.

—No hace falta —respondió el chico— apuesto a que tú ya lo hiciste cuando te reflejaste en ellos.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido —dijo Clary con sorna.

—Hablas igual que Valentine —siseó Jocelyn entonces, mirándolo duramente a través de sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su hija—. Dime, ¿te enseñó él a ser así?

—No realmente —dijo Jace—. Me gusta considerarlo como un talento natural.

—Tu padre no era así. Y no me refiero a Valentine.

Jace miró a Jocelyn, sus ojos dorados siendo dos finas rejas.

—No hables de mi padre —la cortó—. Tu no…

—Oh —lo interrumpió Jocelyn, fríamente—. Claro que lo conocí. Él estaba en el Círculo, ¿cómo olvidar al dulce Stephen?

Jace no contestó.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿dijiste algo? —dijo después de un rato—. Lo siento, es que estaba ignorándote.

* * *

Alec se giró, sobresaltado.

—¿Quién es? —jadeó al tiempo que buscaba a tientas su cuchillo serafín. Si él hubiera sido Jace, pensó, simplemente hubiera matado a quien fuera que estaba detrás de él. Pero él no era Jace. Él solo era Alec.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a a mí?

La oscuridad ahí abajo tan densa que Alec no pudo verlo hasta que casi lo tuvo a unos centímetros por delante de él. Cuando lo hizo, casi retrocedía.

Nunca sabría si por miedo o por fascinación.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos de gato, verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas recién pulidas. Astutos y sin miedo. Alec pudo ver vagamente que su tez era morena y con ligeros toque asiáticos, pero a decir verdad, se había quedado demasiado prendando en sus ojos…. Ojos que lo miraban, cuestionantes.

—¿Qué? —soltó Alec, a la defensiva.

El brujo sonrió, una sonrisa felina que —de haber estado en un lugar lleno de gente— hubiera atraído todas las miradas.

—Te he preguntado que si te refieres a mí.

—No veo a nadie más

—Entonces te refieres a mí.

Alec se sintió incómodo, sin entender del todo porqué. Tal vez solo era el hecho de que aquél chico parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que lo turbaba.

Él solo quería dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

_Esto es por Jace_, se recordó con fiereza. _Jace necesita que hagas esto._

—¿Eres tú Magnus Bane? —siseó, tal vez con demasiada agresividad.

El brujo no dejó de sonreír cuando dijo: —Tienes unos increíbles ojos azules.

Alec casi pudo ver como su rostro pasaba del rosa a uno rojo intenso.

—¿Eres tu Magnus Bane? —casi gritó.

—El gran brujo de Port Idris —asintió Magnus, sus ojos brillantes y extrovertidos—. Suelen llamarme así.

—¿Dónde están los mapas? —soltó Alec, las palabras saliendo de su boca sin poder detenerlas. Ese brujo revolvía su cabeza.

Magnus alzó las cejas.

—¿Mapas?

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—No, no lo hago.

Alec apretó los dientes. Él podría amenazarlo si quisiera… Jace lo haría.

_¿Por qué siempre pensaba en lo que Jace haría?_

No era como si él se pareciera a Jace. Para nada.

—Hagamos esto fácil —suspiró Alec, bajando los hombros—. Solo dime dónde están y te dejaré en paz.

—Tal vez no quiero que me dejes en paz —Magnus se encogió de hombros—, tal vez me gusta ser molestado.

—¿Dónde —dijo Alec, lentamente— están los mapas?

—¿Qué es un mapa?

—¡Sabes de lo que hablo! —soltó Alec, desesperado—. ¡Los mapas de la Isla del Ángel!

—Ah —Magnus fingió sentirse muy sorprendido—. Esos.

Alec estrechó los ojos.

—Si —dijo lentamente—. Esos.

—Puedo decirte donde están —dijo el brujo, indiferente—, pero dudo que te ayude de algo.

—Eso no es de importancia —dijo Alec—. Queremos saberlo. Necesitamos saberlo.

—¿Queremos? ¿Necesitamos? —Repitió Magnus—. Eso me suena a "traje mis dulces y amables amigos conmigo"

—Deja de salirte del tema —lo retó Alec, comenzando a irritarse—. ¿Dónde están los mapas?

Magnus rodó los ojos.

—¿No te cansas de decir eso? Es tan aburrido todo esto —Alec no contestó y el brujo sonrió—. Bueno, creo que este es buen momento para decirte que los mapas están destruidos.

* * *

—Allá en el puerto, había una vieja bien buena, le decían la Buenaaaa —Jace alzó la voz una octava y Clary se tapó los oídos.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca? —siseó Jocelyn, molesta—. Pero que estupideces que estás dic…

—Allá en el puerto —siguió cantando Jace—, había una vieja, bien amargada y drogada, le decían la Jocel…

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase —rugió la mujer.

—¡Mi madre no es una drogada! —dijo Clary, indignada.

Jace sonrió animosamente.

—Ah, entonces dime algo que rime con amargada, porque a mí no se me ocurre nada —Jace parpadeó—. ¡Por el ángel! Acabo de hacer una rima espléndida.

Clary se tapó la cara. Ese era, por mucho, uno de los peores días de su vida. Lo que no sabía entonces, era que ese era apenas el principio de los peores días de su vida.

—Allá en el puerto —volvió a comenzar Jace—, había una chica, duendecita y feita, le decían la Cla…

Jocelyn, tomando a Jace desprevenido, le soltó un puñetazo.

Pero su mano nunca tocó el rostro del chico.

Jace, moviéndose tan rápido como un rayo de luz, apareció unos metros atrás.

—Woah —dijo, fingiendo horror—. Eso fue horriblemente inesperado. Por un momento pude ver la vida pasar por mis ojos.

Su expresión burlona no hizo más que encender aún más a una enfurecida Jocelyn que se lanzó sobre él de nuevo.

Jace soltó una risita y volvió a esquivarla.

—¡Olé!

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Clary, revolviéndose en sus brazos.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso quieres —dijo y enseguida soltó a la chica, que cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo, totalmente estupefacta.

—¡O-oye! —se quejó Clary.

—¿Qué? —dio Jace, impaciente—. ¿Dijiste que te soltara, no? ¿Y ahora estás molesta? ¡Las mujeres son tan complicadas!

Jocelyn —que se había quedado congelada en cuanto Jace tiró a Clary— miró a su hija y dijo:

—Sal de aquí, Clary. Yo…

—¡No me iré! —las mejillas de Clary se pusieron rojas.

—Clary —siseó Jocelyn, su voz alzándose—. Sal de aquí ahora.

—No —dijo Clary—. No me iré.

Hubo un tenso silencio, ambas mirándose como si pudieran carbonizar a la otra con la mirada.

—Bueno —dijo Jace, en medio de ellas—. Esto es incómodo.

Las dos pelirrojas lo miraron. Jace alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—Ustedes continúen —dijo, sonriente—. Pueden fingir que no estoy aquí. Aunque admito que eso puede ser muy difícil.

Los ojos de Jocelyn brillaron antes de que volviera a írsele encima. Jace, rodando los ojos, se hizo a un lado.

Pero esta vez Jace no contaba con la astucia de Clary.

O más bien, no contaba con la torpeza de Clary.

Los dos chicos chocaron y se golpearon en las cabezas. Jace soltó un gruñido y su cuchillo resbaló de su mano cuando retrocedió. Clary, aprovechando la oportunidad, se arrastró hasta el cuchillo y lo aferró en sus manos.

—No toques eso —gritó Jace, molesto. Estaba a punto de ir a arráncaselo de las manos cuando Jocelyn estrelló un florero en su cabeza.

Jace se quedó por un momento congelado, sintiendo el dolor recorrerlo como una descarga eléctrica. Los trocitos de vidrio resbalaron por su rostro al igual que dos gotas de sangre.

Clary soltó un chillido y retrocedió, con el cuchillo en sus manos.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, horrorizada.

Jace, aparentemente despreocupado, se dio la media vuelta lentamente. Sus ojos dorados eran dos rendijas cuando miró a la madre de Clary, quién respiraba entrecortadamente y lo miraba sorprendido.

—Estrellaste un jarró en mi cabeza —dijo el chico, ofendido—. Deberías estar profundamente arrepentida.

Jocelyn retrocedió. Parecía consternada.

—No deberías estar consciente —dijo, confundida—. Deberías estar...

—¿Desmayado? —Jace alzó una ceja—. La gente me subestima demasiado, ya veo. ¿Qué parte de soy-maravillosamente-maravilloso nadie entiende?

—¿Clary? —dijo otra voz desde la puerta—. ¿Señora Jocelyn? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¡Simon! —Clary intentó correr hacia él pero Jace la jaló por el brazo.

—No, no —dijo el chico cuando Jocelyn hizo ademán de intervenir—. Ya fue bastante diversión para mí. Ahora usted se queda quieta o me temo que veré tentando en llevarme a su hija.

—Sobre mi cadáver —siseó Jocelyn.

Jace se encogió de hombros. —Si lo que quiere decir es que quiere que pasemos por encima de usted, con gusto. Solo después no se moleste porque haya dejado barro en su linda cabellera.

—¿Tú? —Simon, en la puerta, miraba a Jace como si hubiera visto a un fantasma—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Jace le sonrió con falsa cortesía.

—Me encanta la cara que ponen todos cuando me ven. Me hace sentir tan espectacular y querido.

—Sobre todo querido —dijo Simon y luego miró a Clary; el brazo de la chica estaba fieramente sujetado por la mano de hierro de Jace—. Suelta a Clary.

—¿Por qué debería soltarla? —Jace alzó una ceja—. Ella parece muy feliz… ya vez, ni siquiera grita.

Clary se sonrojó.

—¡Cállate! —le espetó y acto seguido comenzó a jalarse inútilmente.

—Deberías estar agradecida —Jace la miraba con oscura diversión—, hay chicas que pagarían por esto.

—Pues yo no.

—Mira —Jace la miró, sus ojos dorados tan duros como oro— tu no irás a ningún lado ¿entendiste?

—¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? —espetó la chica, sin poder contenerse.

Jace miró a todos lados.

—Oh, no tengo idea —se miró a sí mismo—, tal vez yo, pero no puedo estar seguro.

Clary intentó soltarse y correr, pero Jace fue más rápido y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer nada, ya la tenía colgada en sus brazos como un saco de arena.

—Suéltala —la voz de Simon temblaba.

—¿Y si no qué? —Jace alzó su voz ante los gritos rabiosos de Clary—. Sinceramente, no veo como puedas hacer algo. No mientras yo la tenga a ella.

Simon apretó la mandíbula. Por un momento, Jace creyó que todo iba a estar en paz.

Pero se equivocaba.

—¡Simon, no! —dijo Jocelyn cuando el chico se lanzó como un centella hacia Jace.

Y demonios, pensó Jace, era rápido.

Pero no más que él.

Jace, con Clary en brazos, apareció a unos metros de donde Simon se había lanzado sobre ellos.

—Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —se burló Jace—. Un lindo chupasangres con complejo de idiota, ya veo.

—¡Suéltala!

Jace rodó los ojos. Por un lado, le resultaba divertido. Por otro, estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

_¿Dónde demonios estaba Alec?_

* * *

Alec miró a Magnus, boquiabierto.

—¿Destruidos? —dijo con voz chillona—. ¿Qué quieres decir con destruidos?

—Destruir —repitió Magnus—. Aniquilar, devastar, demoler, desaparecer para siempre…

—Eso es suficiente —dijo Alec con voz ahogada—. Gracias.

—De nada —Magnus se encogió de hombros—. Me encanta ser amable.

Alec estaba tan estupefacto que ni siquiera lo escuchó. Luego, como si volviera a la realidad, miró a Magnus acusatoriamente y gritó:

—¿¡Pero qué dices?! ¡Eso es imposible!

—Lo siento si rompo tus dulces sueños, pero es la triste y dura realidad.

—No puede ser —Alec se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello—, los planes, Jace, Sebastian…

_Un momento,_ pensó Alec. ¿De verdad era tan mal que los mapas hubieran sido destruidos? Si los mapas no existían más, eso significaba que Sebastian no…

—Bueno, esto es muy entretenido —dijo entonces el brujo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, pero yo vuelvo a mi recámara.

—No, espera —Alec lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tú quieres decir que ya no hay forma de llegar a la Isla del Ángel?

Magnus alzó una ceja lentamente.

—La Isla del Ángel ¿eh?

—Si —dijo Alec, sintiéndose molesto—. Eso dije.

—¿Y para que querrías tú y tus amiguitos ir a la Isla del Ángel? —cuestionó Magnus—. Es un lugar peligroso.

—No es por nosotros —soltó Alec. ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones? Era un desconocido—. Como sea, no estás respondiendo mi pregunta.

—Actualmente, solo hay una forma de llegar a esa Isla.

Los ojos azules de Alec destellaron cuando lo miraron.

—¿Cuál?

—O más bien, un alguien.

Alec seguía sin comprender. Magnus le sonrió de una manera que no debería ser legal.

—El único que puede llevarte a esa Isla soy yo.

Alec casi se atragantaba.

—¿Tú?

Magnus seguía sonriendo como diciendo "eso dije".

—Tienes que venir conmigo —dijo Alec, tropezándose con sus palabras—. Ahora.

Si su intención era intimidar, no lo logró. Magnus alzó las cejas y acto seguido se recargó contra la pared, mirándose las uñas.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Alec abrió la boca, sin creérselo. —Por supuesto que no —dijo, arrugando la nariz—, yo solo…

—Oh, entonces no es una visita cortés —Magnus suspiró teatralmente—. Es tan lamentable cuando uno se hace falsas ilusiones.

Alec no podía saber si estaba bromeando o no. Realmente, no le importaba. Esto empezaba a irritarlo y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—Ven conmigo —rugió dándole la espalda.

No le importaba si el brujo lo seguía o no. Él ya había tenido suficiente. Tal vez lo mejor era ir con Jace y decirle que él bajara a…

—Todo un placer —dijo entonces Magnus y todos los pensamientos de Alec se dispersaron como miles de escombros en un tornado.

Sonrojado, siguió adelante.

* * *

Jace retrocedió cuando Simon volvía a írsele encima y casi tropezaba con un-jodido-objeto-desconocido. Cuando bajó la vista, vio que eran lápices.

—¡No los pises! —barbotó Clary, de paso jalándole el cabello. ¿Pero quién se creía esa chica? —. ¡Ahorré todo el verano para comprármelos!

—Oh, estoy perfectamente —dijo Jace con sorna—. De hecho, no estuve a punto de tirarte ni nada.

—Como si te importara —bufó Simon por delante de él.

Jocelyn, por detrás de él, miraba a Jace a través de sus ojos verde hielo. Jace, con una mueca de disgusto, alzó la vista hacia el otro chico.

—Tú —dijo, con una sonrisa lenta y descarada—. Me estás empezando a molestar. Una ligera y pequeña molestia, como una pequeña mosca que estropea mi delicioso banquete.

—Hablando de moscas —dijo Simon—, no sabía que existían de la variedad de rubias.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Jace, en el mismo tono—, todo un descubrimiento de tu parte. Felicidades, ¿quieres una galleta? También te puedo dar leche si quieres.

La cara de Simon se puso roja.

—Tú —siseó—, tú…

—Yo —asintió Jace.

—Suelta a Clary —el rostro de Simon era mortífero.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué agarre a Clary? Pero si la tengo bien agarrada.

—¡Que la sueltes! —rugió Jocelyn por detrás del chico. Pero Jace sabía que no harían nada mientras la salvaje pelirroja —quien por cierto, no dejaba de gritonear y golpearlo— estuviera en sus manos.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo, ignorando las pequeñas manitas que lo golpeaban en su espalda sin apenas hacerle cosquillas—. ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso?

—¡Suelta a Clary! —repitió Simon.

Jace simuló parecer confundido.

—¿Sueltaaclary? Un nombre extraño. Pues bien _Sueltaclary_, te daré cinco segundos para que salgas de aquí y me ahorres el esfuerzo de hacerlo yo… a patadas.

—¡No me iré a ningún lado, imbécil!

Jace alzó sus doradas cejas.

—Me has insultado. Eso cuenta como dos segundos, te quedan tres.

—Simon —intervino Clary, exasperada—. Simon, vete.

—¿Qué…?

—Te queda un segundo —canturreó Jace.

Simon, renuente, comenzó a retroceder. —Esto no quedará así, iré por ayuda…

—Que te vaya bien —dijo Jace, indiferente—. Ojalá te rompas una pierna por el camino.

—Nadie se irá de aquí —intervino Jocelyn—, sin que antes me des a mi hija.

—Su hija se la daré cuando Alec vuelva con los mapas —objetó Jace de buena gana—, pero el vampiro se larga. Su simple presencia es molesta y repugnante.

—¿Repugnante? —la voz de Jocelyn destilaba veneno ardiente—. ¿Lo llamas a él repugnante cuando tú has tumbado las defensas y has atacado Port Idris? ¿Cuántos has matado hoy, hijo de Valentine? ¿Cientos, miles? ¿Cuántos eran gente inocente? ¿Cuántos eran niños, mujeres y ancianos? ¿Te haces llamar valiente mientras atacas de sorpresa, al cobijo de la niebla y las sombras? ¿Te has preguntado cuántos mueren mientras tú estás aquí bromeando y riendo?

La cólera destelló tras los ojos dorados del muchacho por un momento. Fue un destello, nada más, como una llama que al instante se apaga. Pero Simon lo vio. Y no le gustó.

—Que tema tan interesante —dijo Jace, con una sonrisa que le supo falsa en los labios—. Continúe. ¿Quiere que le aplauda?

—Valentine estaría orgulloso de ti —el rostro de Jocelyn era una mezcla de horror y conmoción—. Eres exactamente como él.

Clary pudo sentir como Jace se tensaba de pronto. Era como si las palabras de Jocelyn hubieran sido un golpe para él, duro y cruel.

—Que extraño que hable de personas repugnantes —dijo Jace, su voz siendo como el roce de una espada; fría y letal—, yo también le puedo contar de una persona repugnante que abandonó _a su hijo recién nacido._

Clary se tapó la boca y Jocelyn retrocedió con un chillido.

—Señora Fairchild —Simon trató de sostenerla cuando la mujer parecía desvanecerse, luego le lanzó una mirada frívola a Jace, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Déjame ir! —Clary comenzó a debatirse más fuerte contra los brazos de Jace—. ¡Suéltame!  
Jace hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Sal de aquí —le ordenó a Simon, que en ese momento estaba casi cargando con Jocelyn—. Hace mucho que tu tiempo se acabó.

—Claro, lo que tú digas —contestó Simon de mala gana—. Si quieres también puedo besarte los pies.

—Que buena idea —Jace sonrió—. Eres tan divertido que estoy tentado para llevarte como mi bufón.

—Y yo estaría encantado de servir a mi señor —la voz de Simon destilaba sarcasmo.

—Pues déjame decirte que… —un objetó voló hacia Jace. El chico apenas había visto cuando Simon tomaba algo del suelo y al instante siguiente la cosa volaba hacia él. trató de esquivarlo, pero los lápices del suelo lo hicieron perder el equilibrio y cayó, cayó hacia atrás…. Y entonces hubo un golpe antes de que Jace lograra recuperar el equilibrio.

—¡Clary! —chilló Simon, deteniéndose a unos metros de él.

—Ups —Jace comprendió que el golpe que había escuchado era el de la cabeza de Clary al estrellarse contra el armario. Con una mirada ofendida miró a Simon—. Vez, por tus malos modales, he golpeado a tu novia.

—No es mi novia —dijo Simon airado.

—Oh, pero si babeas por ella.

—No es verdad.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan rojo?

Simon cargó contra él… o eso intentó porque de repente cayó a los pies de Jace, inconsciente. El rubio alzó la vista, sonriente, y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraba asustados.

—Te has tardado —le reprochó.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

—Se me cruzaron varias cosas en el camino.

—¿Y los mapas? —los ojos dorados de Jace lo inspeccionaron, cuestionantes.

Una sombra de incomodidad atravesó el rostro de Alec y entonces Jace cayó en la cuenta del brujo que avanzaba hacia ellos, antes de detenerse donde Jocelyn estaba sentada, más pálida que el papel.

—Sácalos —suplicaba con voz débil—, no dejes que se lleven a mi hija. Trame a mi hija, Magnus.

—Los mapas están destruidos —siguió diciéndole Alec a Jace, que miraba al brujo con los ojos estrechados—, solo él puede llevarnos a la Isla del Ángel.

Jace negó con la cabeza.

—No confío en…

—El no irá a ningún lado —casi gritó Jocelyn, obligando a los dos chicos a mirarla—, ¡él es mi brujo! ¡Y yo, yo le ordenó que no…!

—Si él no viene con nosotros —dijo Jace con voz suave y peligrosa— su hija lo hará.

—Magnus ¡detenlos! —escupió Jocelyn, mirándolo suplicante—. ¿Por qué no haces nada? ¡Sácalos de aquí!

El brujo suspiró teatralmente.

—Mi queridísima señora Jocelyn —dijo, con voz suave—, usted sabe que la aprecio y todo eso, pero yo no recibo órdenes de usted. Yo hago lo que me plazca y ahora mismo me place irme de aquí.

Jace lo miró, estrechando aún más sus ojos dorados. Él sabía que un brujo bien podría contra ellos dos. Y sobre todo si ese brujo era Magnus Bane.

_Algo quiere_, pensó, _o algo oculta._

No le gustaba aquello.

—Es hora de irnos —rugió—. Alec, busca a Isabelle, nos reunimos en tres minutos en la salida. Y tú, brujo, vendrías así quisieras o no.

Magnus lo miró a través de sus ojos felinos.

—Eso pensé.

Jace lo ignoró mientras Alec salía corriendo a buscar a Isabelle.

—Mi hija —dijo Jocelyn con voz seca cuando Jace pasaba a su lado. Solo entonces Jace cayó en la cuenta de que la chica había quedado inconsciente en sus brazos—. Dámela.

—Tranquila, señora —sonrió Jace sin dejar de caminar—. Clarissa se la va a pasar muy bien. Los piratas somos muy divertidos, incluso tal vez le cortemos un dedo o dos.

Jocelyn intentó írsele encima y entonces hubo un destello azul y Magnus le lanzó una mirada triste mientras veía como la mujer caía, inconsciente.

Pero el brujo sabía lo que hacía.

Siempre lo sabía.

—Cuidaré de ella, Jocelyn —le escuchó Jace decir.

* * *

Clary se sentía como si un mar de aguas negras y heladas la hubiera engullido, todo su mundo reduciéndose a negrura y frialdad. Por momentos volvía a salir a la superficie y veía cosas. Cosas extrañas y sin sentido.

Lo primero que vio fue un suelo de mármol brillante, luego, sin saber cómo, el suelo había desaparecido y se había convertido en un montón de tierra. Lejanamente era consciente de que alguien la llevaba en brazos y que parecía correr apresurados, como si huyeran…

Clary no quería huir. Intentó gritar, pero su garganta estaba tan seca como un mar desierto. Intentó moverse, pero se sentía tan floja como una muñeca de trapo.

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, pero todo era un caos de gritos, risas y lamentos por igual. Entonces escuchó una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos, tan lejos como el sol saliendo por el horizonte…

—Clary —susurraba— Clary…

Y Clary luchó por hacerlo, pero entonces las aguas negras llegaron hasta ella y la volvieron a hundir.

La segunda vez que volvió a surgir de ellas, pensó que había despertado en el infierno. Olía a humo, a sangre, a miedo y fuego, fuego por todos lados. Por los ojos entreabiertos vio la ciudad de Port Idris arder, las llamas alzándose a los cielos, el humo ascendiendo como torres oscuras, ocultando las torres demonio, cuyo brillo había desaparecido como si hubiera sido borrado por una mano siniestra.

"_Clary…"_ susurraba una voz en su mente junto a un destello de unos ojos negros, oscuros, profundos como una cueva_. "Esto es lo que haremos juntos. Tu y yo somos los culpables."_

Y entonces las llamas se acercaban cada vez más a ellas, inhumas y feroces. Clary podía sentir el calor en su rostro, en sus manos, en todo su cuerpo… gritó, gritó pero eso no hizo que el fuego desapareciera.

Se dio cuenta que iba a los lomos de un caballo y trató de huir, pero entonces unas manos más fuertes sostuvieron las suyas.

_Ayuda_, suplicaba a la nada, _alguien ayúdeme_.

"Clary" bramaba otra voz. La misa voz de antes, u otra diferente, no lo sabía. Clary quería que le dijera que estaba a salvo, que las llamas se habían ido, pero todo lo que la voz dijo fue: "_¿¡Quieres callarte?!"_

* * *

Clary despertó de golpe. Los vestigios del sueño pronto se desvanecían y ella apenas recordaba nada más que llamas sobre ella. Un estremecimiento la recorrió.

Todo fue un sueño, se dijo, los piratas… la ciudad arder… Jace…

—¡Todos a bordo! —Rugió una voz a sus espaldas—. ¡Nos vamos al carajo!

Clary parpadeó, confundida. La voz siguió dando órdenes que ella no comprendía; sobre las velas, sobre el ancla…

—¡Giren a estribor! —dijo entonces y una sacudida hizo a la chica tambalearse.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Pensó, aturdida. Entonces vio al suelo… un suelo de madera, sucio, negro y mojado. Los recuerdos llegaron tan de repente como el sonido del mar estrellándose contra la cubierta del barco. Clary se puso de pie, tambaleante, y entonces miró a su alrededor.

Más de cincuenta hombres se movían a su alrededor sin apenas parar a mirarla. Todos vestían trapos negros y viejos, rotos en algunos lados. Las espadas colgaban de sus cintos.

_Piratas_, pensó de inmediato.

Pero eso no fue lo que la preocupó más. Ni tampoco el hecho de que las velas del barco eran negras, tan negras como la noche. Ni tampoco que tenía las manos atadas.

Lo que hizo que el corazón se le detuviera fue ver como Port Idris se alejaba lentamente de ella. Como ahora no parecía ser más que una mancha en el horizonte neblinoso.

Su hogar, su casa, todo estaba ahí.

Antes de saber lo que hacía, corrió hacia la borda, directo a las garras del rabioso océano.

* * *

¿Un review? ¡Mañana nuevo cap! *desaparece antes de ser apedreada*


	4. Sorpresas a bordo

_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el tercer cap, espero que lo disfruten :)_**  
**

**yocel**:Jaja, que buenas ideas, pero eh, que la historia apenas va empezando, las cosas comenzarán a calentarse muy pronto. Muchas gracias por el review :D

Ave atque vale!

* * *

_La vida es una historia contada por un idiota, llena de estruendo y furia, que nada significa_ (Mcbeth)

**Capitulo III. ¡**_**Sorpresas a bordo!**_

La orden que había estado a punto de gritar se quedó atascada en la garganta de Jace en cuanto vio a aquélla flamante cabellera roja precipitarse al embravecido mar.

Fue como si alguien lo hubiera abofeteado, haciéndolo reaccionar, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya corría hacia Clary, quitando a todos de un manotazo y gritando a sus hombres que alguien detuviera a la chica loca.

Pero fue la mano de él —él, más rápido de que nadie— quién la alcanzó justo cuando ella estaba a un paso de caer. Clary saltó, asustada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —las palabras de Jace salieron cargadas de furia contenida, su mano cerrándose sobre el brazo de ella—. ¿Te quieres matar?

La chica lo miró, como si no lo reconociera. Su cara estaba pálida, su cabello hecho un desastre y tenía un pequeño moretón en la frente ahí donde se había golpeado contra el armario.

Jace se sintió culpable.

—Suéltame —dijo ella con voz ronca. Sus ojos brillaban como fuego verde.

_Al parecer es todo lo que sabe decirme,_ pensó el chico con hastío.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que hagas otra estupidez como aventarte al mar con las manos atadas? Muy lógico de tu parte, me sorprendes.

Clary se sonrojó. —¡Suéltame! —ella trató de jalar su brazo lejos de él, pero la mano de Jace era de hierro.

—Te soltaré cuando te calmes —sentenció el chico—. Y cuando no parezca que en cuanto lo haga, te irás corriendo de nuevo hacia el mar.

Clary bufó, pero no dijo nada, para variar. Tal vez porque no tenía muchas opciones. Jace, fiel a su palabra, comenzó a desatarle las manos con delicadeza. Las manos de él, llenas de cortes y cicatrices, contrastaban con las de ella, pálidas y suaves.

—¿Sabes? Si quieres llamar mi atención —dijo, amablemente—, no tienes porqué tirarte por la borda.

—Quiero volver —le espetó ella mientras se sobaba las adoloridas manos ya liberadas—. No quiero estar aquí.

—No puedes —Jace intentó sonar duro, pero algo falló cuando Clary clavó en él sus ojos fieros y suplicantes—. No vamos a volver y es mejor que lo empieces a comprender.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —había enojo en la voz de ella, pero también algo que parecía temor. No le sorprendía a Jace, sabiendo lo que le pasaba a las mujeres que eran capturadas por piratas. Pero, ¿cómo podía pensar ella que él le haría algo así?_ Porque ella piensa lo peor de mí_, pensó el chico con amargura

— ¿No tienes ya lo que quieres? ¿Esos estúpidos mapas?

—¿Estúpidos? —se indignó Jace—. Son más valiosos que tú… aunque bueno, no es como si valieras la gran cosa.

Clary se soltó de él con un jalón.

—Grosero —escupió—. Ladrón, idiota…

—Continúa —la animó Jace—, pero te advierto que la lista es muy larga. Si quieres también puedes agregar "guapo y encantador" a ella.

Clary soltó una risita y se quitó un mechón rojo de la frente.

—¿Tú? ¿Guapo y encantador?

—Prefiero pensar que soy más que eso.

—Y yo que eres un idiota.

—Oh, pero que lengua tan sucia —Jace sonrió de una manera tan provocativa que casi pensó que la chica iba a abofetearlo. Pero ella se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con esa mirada obstinada de siempre.

—No puedes retenerme aquí —lo retó—. Escaparé.

—Claro —Jace soltó una carcajada—, y supongo que nadarás kilómetros y kilómetros hasta Port Idris. No te matarás ni nada de eso.

Los ojos de Clary destellaron de una manera que no le gustó al chico. Comprendió que ella era la clase de persona que hacía esas estupideces.

Jace sonrió torcidamente.

—Tengo cadenas.

La chica parecía querer ahorcarlo, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque entonces vio por algo por detrás de él y se estremeció.

—Jace —Alec lo llamó desde atrás y Jace se giró.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos azules de Alec relucían en su rostro manchado de barro, sus ropas estaba sucias y desgarradas, y parecía bastante cansado y molesto.

—El brujo —Alec hizo una mueca. Ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Clary—. No sé dónde ponerlo.

Jace se encogió de hombros. —Tenemos celdas.

—Pero… —empezó Alec.

—Si te vas quejar —dijo Jace, molesto—, ¿para qué me preguntas?

—Él nos llevará a la Isla —Alec parecía entre avergonzado y molesto—, no podemos tratarlo como un prisionero.

—Entonces llévalo a tu camarote —dijo Jace con una sonrisa maliciosa—, a cualquier lado que no sea mi camarote.

Alec se puso rojo.

—Yo no…

—Entonces tíralo por la borda, o qué se yo. Pregúntale al capitán.

—Tú eres el capitán.

—¡Eh, Jeffrey! —Jace alzó la mano y un hombretón se acercó a él corriendo—. Ahora tú eres el capitán, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mi señor —dijo el hombretón.

Jace miró a Alec y señaló al nuevo capitán con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Anda, ve habla con el capitán, yo me largo a dormir.

Sin esperar respuesta, se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ahí. No llevaba ni tres pasos cuando volteó y dijo:

—Tú —dijo, dirigiéndose a Clary— ven conmigo ahora.

Clary retrocedió, sin escapársele la mirada gélida que Alec le clavaba.

—Primero tendrás que arrastrarme por todo el barco —lo amenazó.

Los ojos dorados de Jace destellaron, duros como el oro. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, sus ojos y su sonrisa volvían a ser de miel:

—Como quieras —dijo, con suavidad, y se dio media vuelta, directo a su camarote. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando añadió: —¡La dama quiere compañía!

Clary se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jace apenas había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas cuando los demás piratas, con miradas curiosas y aviesas, comenzaron a acercársele a Clary. Alec, malhumorado, se marchó sin apenas dirigirle una mirada. Clary tragó y comenzó a retroceder.

"No iré con él" se dijo y apretó los puños. "Soy valiente, puedo con es.."

Clary chilló cuando los piratas comenzaron a manosearla. Uno de ellos trato de agarrar su vestido y ella lo pateó. Otro olió su cabello mientras reía. Otro más, que tenía el cabello negro y grasoso, trató de besarla. Clary lo abofeteó. El pirata sonrió, sus dientes estaban amarillos y podridos.

Clary, sin poder evitarlo, se soltó de la mano que la jalaba y corrió hacia el camarote de Jace.

* * *

A Simon comenzaba a dolerle el trasero. Desde que habían zarpado llevaba escondido tras esas escaleras lo que le parecía una eternidad. Lo peor era que el espacio era tan reducido que prácticamente tuvo que doblar la cabeza para poder entrar.

En esos momentos, oculto en un barco de piratas, Simon deseó realmente ser una rata. No quería ni pensar lo que le pasaría si alguien lo descubría. Tal vez podría tirarse al mar y naufragar…

_Tengo que salvar a Clary,_ se recordó de pronto. _Es por eso que vine aquí._

En cuanto había despertado después de que alguien lo golpeara por detrás, Simon había visto a todos lados, encontrando solo a la madre de Clary desmayada en el suelo. Si su corazón latiera, en esos momentos hubiera latido hasta salirse de su pecho. Simon había bajado corriendo y había alcanzado a ver como Jace y su banda de locos se llevaban a Clary. Simon había corrido tras ellos, enloquecido, sin pensar lo que hacía y había terminado, sin saber exactamente como y aprovechando el caos del barco durante la zarpada, metiéndose debajo de aquélla escalera y esperando que nadie lo notara.

Todo iba bien hasta ahora.

_¿Y luego?_ Pensó, atemorizado. No podía luchar contra Jace, y lo sabía, le había quedado claro cuando el otro chico lo había golpeado varias veces. Tal vez podría quedarse ahí hasta que Clary, milagrosamente, pasara por ahí, entonces él podría revelarse su presencia y podrían esperar al anochecer para huir sin que nadie los viera…

—¿Quién eres tú?

Simon soltó un grito y alzó la cabeza. Un niño, con grandes ojos azules y cabello castaño, lo miraba desde una ranura entre las escaleras.

—¿Yo? Eh… nadie, no soy nadie.

—¿Nadie? —el niño ladeó la cabeza—. Que extraño nombre. ¿Estás atrapado, Nadie? ¡Le diré a Jace que venga a sacarte de aquí! ¡Él puede hacerlo todo!

Simon casi se atragantaba. —¿A Jac..? ¡No, no, no! ¡Estoy bien, de verdad, bien, súper bien!

—¿Estás seguro? —el niño parecía dudar—. Ah, espera, no me digas ¿eres alguna clase de súper villano escondido que espera salir y organizar una revuelta para derrocar a Jace y volverte capitán y atacar al mundo con su loco poder oculto?

Simon lo miró, sarcástico.

—¿Te gustan las historias, verdad, niño?

—¡No soy un niño! —casi gritó el niño—. ¡Soy Max Lightwood, y ya casi soy un hombre!

—No hacía falta que me rompieras los oídos —murmuró Simon, nervioso.

—¿Qué?

—Que no hace falta tu ayuda, estoy muy bien aquí —dijo Simon—. Es mi lugar secreto. Estoy meditando.

—¿Medi.. qué?

—Meditando. Es cuando una persona se sienta en silencio —enfatizó— sin hablar con nadie, para poder pensar.

Max se puso un dedo en la boca. —Nunca he visto a Jace meditando.

—Porque Jace piensa tanto como una piedra.

Max lo miró, alarmado. —No dirías eso si él estuviera aquí.

—No —asintió Simon—. No soy un idiota. Oye, ¿te importaría irte? Seguiré meditando.

—Claro —Max se encogió de hombros y luego miró a alguien por arriba de él—. Ah, mira, allá viene alguien que nos ayudará a sacarte de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¡No, espera…!

—¡IZZY! —gritó Max, a pleno pulmón—. ¡Eh, Izzy, ven aquí! ¡Corre!

Simon comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared de madera. Quería colgar a ese niño desde lo más alto del mástil del barco.

—¿Qué pasa, Max? —dijo la voz de una chica, malhumorada. Simon pudo escuchar el sonido de sus tacones por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Nadie está atrapado en las escaleras! —dijo Max, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Su hermana soltó un bufido.

—Basta de juegos, Max.

—¡Es verdad! ¿Verdad que sí, Nadie?

Simon no dijo nada.

—Nadie se llama Nadie —dijo Izzy, impaciente.

—Por favor, Isabelle —Max hizo un puchero—. Por favor.

Simon casi se pudo imaginar a la chica rodando los ojos y bajando hasta donde estaba su hermano.

—Espero que no sea uno de tus amigos imaginarios o te voy a… ¡Por el ángel! —Izzy, con la boca abierta— miraba a Simon por entre la rendija de las escaleras—. ¡Tú!

Simon estaba igual de sorprendido.

—¡Tú! —dijo en el mismo tono—. ¡La chica loca de la cazuela!

* * *

—Sería tan fácil salirme —dijo el brujo, sentando en medio de una celda oscura que olía a sal y putrefacción—. Tan sencillo. Tan ridículamente sencillo.

Alec, sentado en una mesa en la esquina, le lanzó una mirada llameante. Magnus le sonrió a través de las rejas. Aquél chico le atraía, pero había algo que no le gustaba cada vez que lo veía, como si una sombra estuviera siempre en sus ojos azules, ocultando su brillo.

—Ya dijiste eso quince veces —siseó el chico.

Magnus solo siguió sonriendo. Alec, azorado y malhumorado, desvió la mirada y pareció concentrarse mucho en admirar la ennegrecida pared de madera. A pesar de que el barco se bamboleaba de un lado a otro, Alec estaba estoico en su silla, como una estatura. Una estatua bastante inquieta, a decir verdad. No dejaba de mover sus dedos.

Alec, furioso, lo miró.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? —le espetó—. Me estás haciendo enfadar.

—Ya estás enfadado, Alexander.

—¡No me digas Alexander!

—Muy bien, Alexander.

Alec parecía que estaba a punto de salirle humo por las orejas. Caminó hacia la puerta, rabioso, y entonces pareció recordar algo y volvió a aplastarse en su silla murmurando algo que sonaba como 'Jace dijo que hiciera esto.'

Magnus dejó pasar unos minutos antes de decir.

—Bueno, dado que parece que estaremos haciéndonos compañía por un rato, ¿te importaría hablar conmigo?

—No hablo con brujos —dijo Alec, seco.

—Lamento decirte que, de hecho, ya lo estás haciendo.

Alec se removió incómodo en su silla y le lanzó otra de sus-ya-casuales miradas asesinas.

—Muy bien ¿por qué no me dices de una vez dónde está la Isla del Ángel?

—Está en una Isla.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Alec, apretando los dientes—. Quiero saber exactamente cuál.

—Y yo quiero galletas con leche, y de ser posible a mi gato, pero nadie tiene lo que quiere en esta vida.

Alec pareció pensativo. —Si te traigo galletas y leche, ¿me dirás dónde está?

—¿Me estás seduciendo con galletas y leche?

—Si lo quieres ver así.

—¿Y mi gato?

Alec puso mala cara. —¿Y dónde se supone que voy a conseguir un gato en medio del mar?

Magnus se encogió de hombros, chasqueó los dedos, y al instante un plato de galletas, leche y Presidente Miau estaban ahí, a su lado.

Alec frunció el ceño.

—Ah, genial —refunfuñó.

—Te diré dónde está la Isla cuando ustedes me digan que quieren hacer ahí —dijo Magnus, mordiendo una galleta—. Aunque, te aviso, puede que haya otras formas más picantes de sacarme la verdad.

Alec se sonrojó. —Lo que hagamos o no ahí no es tu problema.

—Entonces tampoco es mi problema llevarlos ahí, nefilim.

Alec lo miro, sus ojos duros y penetrantes como un mar de hielo.

—Sebastian —escupió—. Tenemos que llegar antes de Sebastian.

Magnus comió otra galleta. —Interesante. Dime más.

—No entiendes —dijo Alec, con la mandíbula tensa—. Jace está tratando de proteger Port Idris, por mucho que lo niegue, por eso lo estamos ayudando.

—Dime, ¿tu Jace usualmente suele destruir lo que quiere proteger? Me pareció ver que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, por orden suya, de hecho.

—Era una farsa —murmuró Alec—. No se destruyó ninguna casa, nadie hirió realmente a nadie, los piratas solo asustaron a la gente, que era lo que queríamos lograr para distraer a la Clave mientras íbamos por los mapas.

Magnus lo miró, pensativo. —Dime, Alexander, ¿Qué es lo que realmente están buscando ustedes?

Alec abrió boca para hablar, y entonces calló de repente cuando comenzaron los gritos.

* * *

Clary entró como una exhalación al camarote y cerró de un portazo. Se quedó un momento ahí, jadeando y atemorizada, entonces escuchó una suave risita.

Jace estaba sentado frente a una pulcro escritorio, sin mirarla, aparentemente muy concentrado en algo que parecía un mapa. Su cabello dorado le caía en ondas por su frente, ocultando sus ojos, pero ella podía ver su sonrisa. El camarote de Jace no era lujoso, pero tampoco era precisamente feo, las paredes –al igual que todo el barco- eran de madera negra. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, desde los cuchillos colgados en la pared, hasta el tintero y los objetos alrededor del escritorio de Jace.

Clary no lo había notado antes, pero todo el barco parecía tener un aura oscura y distante, como si sus paredes rasposas y su aspecto descuidado ocultaran una historia. O una maldición.

Una sonrisa burlona cruzó el rostro de Jace cuando lo alzó hacia ella. El olor a mar, tierra y cuero lo llenaba todo.

—¿Querría usted decirme quién tuvo la divina amabilidad de arrastrarla hasta aquí?

Clary lo ametralló con una mirada.

—Cállate —le espetó—. ¡Desalmado!

Jace se tumbó en la silla, como si le hubieran dado un tiro, y puso una mano sobre su corazón.

—Oh, pobre de mí, me ha dicho desalmado, creo que moriré de la pena y la tristeza, jamás podré volver a salir de estas cuatro paredes.

Para agregar drama a su discurso, Jace simuló soltar un sollozo. Clary rodó los ojos.

—¡Quiero irme a casa!

—Y yo que te calles —dijo Jace, tranquilamente—. Intento hacer cosas importantes que tu mente subnormal no podrá entender.

Clary quería ponerse a llorar de la frustración. —¡Esto es injusto!

—Nada es justo en esta vida —asintió Jace—. Mírame, por ejemplo, ¿crees que semejante ser debería estar aquí, cuando se merecía estar en el Cielo?

—Estás diciendo estupideces.

—Estoy diciendo un hecho.

—Eres estúpido.

Jace ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy empezando a descubrir que las quinceañeras, especialmente las pelirrojas, tienen una tendencia a hablar demasiado. Tal vez sería mejor si alguien se callara, porque sería una lástima que otro alguien la amordazara ¿verdad?

—Romperé todo —lo amenazó Clary—. Si no me llevas devuelta a casa, romperé todo.

Jace se atragantó con algo que casi era una carcajada. Entonces puso ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza, subió los pies al escritorio, y sonrió torcidamente.

—Adelante, esto será divertido.

La furia de Clary se elevó como si fuera un montón de leña al que le han arrojado un cerillo. Tomó un jarrón y lo aventó al piso, donde se hizo pedazos, a continuación comenzó a tirar todo: sillas, un bonito espejo de marco dorado, que también terminó hecho pedazos, un retrato de Jace, Izzy y Alec, varios objetos que no sabía que eran, siguió destrozando todo su paso hasta que escuchó a Jace reírse tanto que parecía que se iba a morir.

Clary, furiosa, le lanzó algo que parecía una caja de porcelana china. Jace se arrojó a un lado justo a tiempo, esquivándola y sin dejar de reír. La caja se hizo añicos contra el mapa de la pared. Clary estaba a punto de correr hacia Jace cuando vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo a una figura a través de la ventana.

Congelada, giró sobre sus talones, y lo vio: una débil mancha en la lejanía… no, no estaba tan lejos. Pero no importaba, porque era un barco.

"_El barco de Luke_" pensó Clary de inmediato. Entonces, actuando por impulso, tomó una silla del piso, y tropezando, la arrojó contra la ventana y rompió el cristal. Al instante una ráfaga de aire con olor a sal se coló por ella, despeinando sus cabellos.

Jace, pálido y enloquecido, le gritaba algo pero ella no podía escucharlo.

—¡Luke! —gritó—. ¡Luke, estoy aq…!

Hubo un estallido y Jace se arrojó sobre ella, tumbándola sobre el piso en un doloroso golpe que le hizo ver todo doble. El chico apretó su cuerpo contra ella, protegiéndola cuando la bala del cañón rompió parte del camarote, pasando por encima de ellos y estampándose sobre la pared, rompiéndola.

El corazón de Clary latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Jace, sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie, maldiciendo una y otra vez.

—Sebastian —farfulló, furioso y salió del camarote.

* * *

¿Un review? ¿Solo uno? n.n


	5. La trampa del ángel y el brujo

**Buenas, aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS por sus hermosos reviews: yocel, Abby Herondale Kanoe , Clarii, cazadora100, Hitomi Hozuki, I wanna dance, me hacen sentir feliz y akjsfhakhvakd espero que les guste :D  
**

* * *

_"Los escuadrones de ángeles caídos  
llenan los campos, lomas y laderas,  
y de sangre los lagos corrompidos  
de bateles se cubren y banderas.  
Al combate feroz apercibidos  
braman cual si bramaran roncas fieras,  
y las pesadas armas empuñando  
la señal del combate están ansiando."_

Ángel Caído, Ignacio Rodríguez Galván.

**Capítulo IV. **_**La trampa del ángel y el brujo.**_

La sangre de Jace hervía de furia. Afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza, pegándole la ropa negra al cuerpo, mientras el chico repartía órdenes a diestra y siniestra, su voz escuchándose fiera y decidida. La tripulación corría por todos lados, en orden y a prisa, dirigiéndose a sus puestos de combate.

—¡Smith! —gritó entonces Jace, dirigiéndose a un menudo hombrecillo que cada vez que lo veía le temblaba el labio inferior.

—¿S.. si, mi señor? —tartamudeó.

—Busca a Max —ordenó Jace—. Llévalo a su camarote, y quédate con él. Si algo le pasa, es mejor que te arrojes al mar antes de que yo te encuentre.

El labio inferior de Smith tembló un poco más —C-como usted diga, capitán.

Jace lo hizo a un lado con impaciencia.

—¡Jeffrey! —llamó y de inmediato un hombre apareció por encima de él, en las velas.

—¿Si, mi capitán?

—¡Toma el timón! —ordenó Jace—. ¡Si algo le pasa a mi bebé, te mataré!

Jeffrey salió corriendo hasta el timón sin decir una palabra. Jace estaba a punto de sacar su cuchillo serafín cuando le pareció ver, a lo lejos, a Isabelle hablando airadamente con un chico que se le hacía lejanamente conocido. Jace estrechó los ojos y estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos cuando escuchó una voz que lo hizo congelarse en su sitio.

—¡Eh, Jace, espera!

Jace se giró, lentamente, y miró a Clary, que corría hacia él. Una fina llovizna comenzó a caer entonces, las gotas heladas pinchándole el rostro al chico como agujas de hielo. Debía de ser apenas mediodía, pero el cielo se había vuelto de un azul oscuro y tenebroso.

Jace, sin decir una palabra, tomó a Clary del brazo y la arrojó de nuevo dentro de su camarote.

—¡Suéltame! —Pataleó la chica—. ¡No puedes encerrarme por siempre!

Jace, como toda respuesta, le cerró la puerta en las narices y le puso llave.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que dijo—. Pero no necesito una chica loca con tendencias suicidas corriendo por el barco en medio de una batalla. No tengo tiempo para distracciones.

Clary comenzó a gritarle miles de cosas desde el otro lado, pero a Jace no le importó. No iba a permitir, ni en su peor estado mental, que Clary estuviera ahí.

"Sebastian no puede verla."

Caminó hacia Isabelle a paso decidido mientras otro cañonazo se estampaba contra su barco. Las astillas volaron por doquier, y Jace sintió que su corazón también se hacía pedazos.

—¡Mi barco! —rugió—. ¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Por qué carajo no disparamos?!

—Usted no ha dado la orden, mi capitán —dijo amablemente un hombretón que pasaba por ahí.

Jace lo miró como si fuera idiota.

—Están atacando mi barco, mi bebé —dijo lentamente, como si el hombretón fuera un retrasado mental—. ¿¡Y USTEDES ESTÁN ESPERANDO PARA QUE YO DIGA QUE DISPAREN?! ¡SI QUIEREN PODEMOS ESPERAR A QUE EL BARCO ESTE EN LLAMAS PARA HACERLO!

—¿E-entonces disparamos, capitán?

—No.

—¿No? —el hombre parecía confundido.

—¿Acaso he dado la orden? —preguntó Jace.

—No.

—Entonces no lo hagas, idiota. Ve a buscar a Alec, ¡Ahora! ¡Muévete!

El hombre corrió y desapareció tras las escaleras que llevaban al nivel inferior del barco. Jace se giró justo cuando el otro barco, blanco como la nieve, se situaba justo al lado del suyo. _Estrella del Amanecer_, el barco de los Morgenstern, contra _Ángel Negro_, el barco de Jace. Sebastian, con el cabello plateado al viento, lo miraba desde esu cubierta.

—¡Hola, Jacy! —saludó, sonriente.

—¡Hola, Sebby! —sonrió también Jace, y entonces su cara de volvió de piedra y gritó: —¡FUEGO!

Y entonces se desató el infierno.

* * *

Clary, frustrada, pateó la puerta por décima vez. Ésta siguió sin moverse. A fuera podía escuchar el caos de la batalla, las espadas chocando, los cañones estallando, los gritos de los piratas, la lluvia cayendo con fuerza, el olor a humo, acero y sangre.

Entonces se paró a pensar un segundo. "Un cuchillo" pensó. "Puedo usar un cuchillo." Se volteó, desesperada, y comenzó a buscar entre el desastre que era el camarote. La pared a su lado estaba destrozada y la lluvia entraba como ráfagas frías y cortantes, despeinándola y mojando su vestido. Clary encontró un cuchillo, del largo de su antebrazo, lo tomó y se puso de pie. Por detrás de ella escuchó un horrible estruendo y se giró, sobresaltada, justo cuando la puerta salía despedida y un pirata, con mirada enloquecida, se iba sobre ella. Clary soltó un grito y le arrojó el cuchillo. Observó, horrorizada, como los ojos inhumanos del demonio se abrían de par en par cuando el filo se hundió en su pecho y cayó en el suelo, muerto. Clary, temblando, salió corriendo de ahí.

Afuera los piratas se movían en un caos de ropas negras y blancas, los gritos se intensificaron y la canción de las espadas y la muerte resonaban por todos lados. El aguacero se había desatado y una cortina de lluvia caía estruendosamente sobre la cubierta, el aire rugía a su alrededor y el barco se tambaleaba peligrosamente. Las crestas de las olas se precipitaban contra el barco como las garras rugientes de un océano que parecía querer tragárselo en sus aguas salvajes y hundirlo hasta el fondo. La lluvia azotaba sobre su cabeza y los dedos de las manos y los pies comenzaron a entumecerse, pero ella apenas sentía nada. Por encima de su cabeza escuchó una cuerda romperse y respingó, en ese instante una de las velas se desplegó de un fogonazo, rompiéndose ante la fuerza del viento y se desgarró en un montón de tela que salió volando en círculos por encima de ellos hasta perderse en la negrura del cielo y convertirse en pequeñas manchas blancas.

El día se había vuelto oscuro, el mar bramaba, y Clary se encontró corriendo por la borda, con los piratas luchando a su alrededor, ignorándola, buscando a Jace. La temperatura había bajado en picada, los dientes le castañeaban de frío y el cabello rojo se le pegaba a la cara, mojado y gélido.

—¡Jace! —Graznó, con la voz quebrada—. ¡Jace!

Giró a todos lados, pero solo vio sangre, lucha y lluvia. Los cuchillos serafín brillaban por doquier, como estrellas titilando. Le parecía que había miles de rostros, pero el cabello dorado de Jace no se veía por ningún lado. El viento era tan fuerte que una puerta salió volando de la nada, elevándose en el aire, estrellándose contra el mástil del barco y volviéndose pedazos. Un hombre cayó entonces desde allí, gritando desde lo alto, antes de desaparecer en el furioso océano.

Clary jadeó, retrocedió y tropezó contra alguien más.

—¡Muévete, niñata! —rugió el hombre, sacando su espada—. ¡Te haré pedazos y tu lindo cabello rojo será mi nueva peluca!

Clary no podía gritar, no podía moverse, estaba aterrorizada. El hombre alzó su espada, la lluvia resbalando por su filo, y Clary, reaccionando por fin, se volteó y corrió. Sus gritos quedaban ahogados por la tormenta, perdiéndose en el batir del viento, resbaló, una y otra vez, y entonces, cuando creía que el hombre la iba a alcanzar, captó un destello dorado por delante de ella.

Jace la miraba, horrorizado, a unos metros. Clary se giró cuando el hombre se iba sobre ella, escuchando el grito rabioso de Jace a sus espaldas, pero entonces hubo un destello plateado e Isabelle estaba ahí, empapada, pero fiera, y su látigo acabó con el hombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó a Clary—. ¡Vete!

Clary le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero no la contradijo. Estaba corriendo camino al camarote, maldiciéndose por haber salido, cuando la ola llegó.

Restalló contra el barco en una explosión de espuma y agua salada, y derrumbó a tres hombres, arrastrándoles hacia el fondo del mar. Clary observó todo mientras, aterrorizada, resbalaba por el barco, directo hacia el mar. Estaba a punto de caer cuando alguien la agarró con fuerza del antebrazo.

Giró sobresaltada y se encontró con un chico de cabello plateado que le sonreía con sagacidad.

Sus ojos negros la observaban, curiosos y con algo más que Clary no supo descifrar. De inmediato, una sensación extraña se alzó dentro de Clary, como si lo hubiera visto antes, en un sueño… o en una pesadilla.

—Clarissa —murmuró, con voz musical. La lluvia le caía por el rostro, como lágrimas—. Hacía mucho que quería conocerte.

—Pues yo no —Clary trató de zafarse, pero su agarre era letal—. Suéltame. No te conozco.

Los ojos del chico destellaron, divertidos.

—Suéltala —Jace apareció a su lado, con el aspecto de un ángel caído, la ropa negra pegándosele a la piel como tinta negra. Tenía el cabello dorado apelmazado sobre la frente y sus ojos dorados brillaban, desafiantes. En sus manos sostenía un cuchillo serafín que soltaba un halo de luz azulada—. Dije que la sueltes, Sebastian.

—Me la llevaré —dijo Sebastian, como si nada—. Me pertenece más a mí, que a ti.

Clary abrió la boca, indignada.

—No soy un objeto —dijo, ofendida—. No te pertenezco, ni a ti ni a Jace ni a nadie.

Nadie le hizo caso.

—Me la llevaré.

La cólera brilló tras los ojos de Jace, pero entonces, súbitamente, su expresión de suavizó y se volvió de mármol. La estatua viviente de un ángel.

—Muy bien —dijo, y Clary lo miró, sorprendida y herida—. No me importa.

Sebastian soltó algo parecido a una risa y entonces, de un jalón, empujó a Clary al mar. Jace, sin pensarlo, se arrojó tras ella.

—Lo sabía —murmuró Sebastian, y se marchó.

* * *

Alec ya tenía cargado el arco y estaba a punto de salir cuando Sebastian apareció por las escaleras. Alec retrocedió, maldiciendo, mientras el otro chico le sonreía con falsa alegría.

—Hazte a un lado, Alec y no estorbes.

Alec, por toda respuesta, disparó. La flecha silbó y… Sebastian la esquivó, la tomó y la rompió. Nada nuevo. Alec, sin alterarse, volvió a cargar otra flecha.

—No eres contrincante para mí —dijo Sebastian, aburrido—. No me hagas aplastarte, como siempre.

Alec volvió a disparar. Sebastian apareció tras él y lo pateó por la espalda. Alec cayó de rodillas, jadeando, y Sebastian volvió a patearlo hasta que lo tiró al suelo.

—Yo que tú no lo haría —dijo una voz a sus espaldas cuando el chico volvía a levantar su pie, preparado para otra patada—. Si quieres seguir teniendo ese pie.

Sebastian, irritado, se giró. No le gustaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa. Magnus Bane estaba justo frente a él, y no dentro de aquélla celda, donde había estado cuando llegó.

Alzó una ceja.

—Y pensar que tanto alboroto por algo tan soso como tú.

Magnus sonrió agriamente. —Si, ¿verdad? Que estupidez. Las personas que lo hecho deben ser aún más sosas.

Sebastian apretó los labios. —Muévete, nos vamos de aquí. Puedes hacerlo por la buena o la mala manera.

—Estoy empezando a hartarme de ser un juguete de Cazadores de Sombras —Magnus se miró las uñas—. Creo que será por las malas.

La cara de Sebastian se crispó y sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos oscuros. —Como quieras.

El filo del cuchillo relució cuando Sebastian lo empuñó y lo alzó contra Magnus, que lo esquivó al tiempo que sus manos se encendían en fuego azul y chispas. Una bola de fuego paso zumbando de electricidad por la oreja de Sebastian mientras daba una voltereta, y entonces, dando un giro inesperado, clavó el cuchillo en la espalda del brujo, que abrió mucho los ojos y cayó al suelo.

—No… —Alec se arrastraba hacia él—. No dejaré que…

Sebastian lo calló de una patada que lo dejó inconsciente.

—Que fácil —murmuró, mientras tomaba a Magnus y lo arrastraba hacia arriba.

* * *

—¡Nadie tiene miedo! —se burló Max mientras brincaba en la cama de su camarote—. ¡Nadie tiene miedo!

Simon le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

—¡Me llamo Simon! —exclamó.

—¡Nadie se llama Simon! ¡Nadie tiene miedo!

Simon rodó los ojos.

—No puedo creer como un niñito como tú está tan tranquilo en medio de una batalla.

Max dejó de brincar y se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Jace ganara —dijo, con fiera convicción—. Jace nunca pierde. Jace nunca dejaría que nadie nos haga daño. Jace es el mejor.

Por una vez, Simon deseó que tuviera razón.

* * *

Lo último que Clary supo fue que alguien gritó su nombre a lo lejos y entonces, se zambulló. Las glaciales aguas oceánicas se cerraron sobre ella en un instante y la jalaron hasta el fondo. El agua llenó sus pulmones y, para cuando trato de patalear, había perdido la noción de donde era arriba y donde abajo.

Se hundió lentamente, su vestido destartalado ondeando en las aguas oscuras. Ya no le quedaba ni una pizca de aire. Cerró los ojos lánguidamente… y un sonido llegó hasta ella; profundo y distante, como si alguien más hubiera caído al mar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de desear que no fuera Jace cuando los ojos se le cerraron completamente y ella se entregó a las profundidades del océano. Más le pareció creer, por un instante, que había visto una silueta oscura nadando hacía ella.

* * *

Clary volvió en sí bruscamente, aspirando con fuerza y escupiendo agua salada; los pulmones le ardían horrores y tenía la garganta seca y dolorida, como si le hubieran pasado una lija. La cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza y se sintió incapaz de recordar que había ocurrido, los sucesos revolviéndosele en la mente en un aluvión de confusión.

Inmediatamente que se levantó, alguien la sujetó por los hombros. Recordó entonces la tormenta, la batalla, Sebastian arrojándola… y levantó la vista, aún desorientada y asustada, hacia su salvador.

Era Jace. Tenía toda la ropa desgarrada y empapada, su camisa negra se le pegaba en todo el pecho, resaltando sus músculos. La lluvia resbalaba por su cabeza, escurriendo por su rizado cabello dorado que se le pegaba a la frente ondas y bajando por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios y gotear finalmente en su barbilla.

Clary fue vagamente consciente de que la batalla seguía a su alrededor. En ese momento, alguien se le acercó a Jace por detrás, pero el chico, casi con fastidio, se giró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y su cuchillo se hundió en el pecho del demonio.

Clary se estremeció y Jace se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —sus ojos leonados estaban clavados en ella con ferocidad, por debajo de sus densas pestañas —. Te dije que te quedaras en el camarote, ¡Es peligroso para ti estar aquí!

Clary lo miraba como atontada, apenas prestándole atención a sus palabras, nunca lo había visto realmente enojado.

—Yo… —la voz le salió rasposa y un aguijonazo de dolor en la garganta la hizo enmudecer.

—¿Por qué nunca haces lo que te dicen? —siguió él, inquieto y exasperado. Se puso de rodillas y la tomo por los hombros. —¡Deberías haberme hecho caso! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?

Sus intensas palabras le esclarecieron un poco la mente, aun turbia y una parte de ella estaba segura de que de haber estado en otro lugar y otro tiempo, su actitud le habría molestado, pero por ahora sólo se sentía muy cansada y adolorida.

—Lo siento —logró decir con voz ronca. De repente se dio cuenta de la presión de las manos de Jace estrujaban sus hombros hasta hacerle daño—. Me duele… Jace, me estás lastimando…

Algo destelló tras los ojos de él y la soltó rápidamente, como si no hubiera sido consciente de lo que hacía.

—Levántate —le ordenó, aún parecía molesto y extrañamente serio—. Espero que puedas caminar.

Clary, con una punzada de irritación, se dispuso a levantarse. Él le tomó una mano enseguida, tomándola desprevenida, y con la otra envolvió su cintura, enviando un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Tienes frío? —el la miró preocupado y ella se quedó prendida en el movimientos de sus labios—. Vamos, Cassian te llevará a…

—¡Jace!

Alec, con la cara roja y sangrienta, salió de la nada, echando chispas. A su alrededor, los pirata-demonio corrían en frenesí, escapando hacia el _Estrella del Amanecer_. Un destello plateado paso entonces, atravesando el barco y levantado una ráfaga de aire… y entonces Sebastian apareció al otro lado, sobre su barco, sonriéndoles y despidiéndose con la mano.

—¡Nos vemos, Jacy! —Sebastian sonrió lobunamente. A sus pies, malherido, estaba Magnus.

Clary ahogó un grito. Jace, a su lado, estaba tan calmado y silencioso como una piedra.

—¡Jace! —Alec, alterado, señaló a Sebastian—. ¿Qué no vez?

Jace pestañó y miró a su parabatai. La lluvia seguía cayendo, con fuerza, sobre su cabeza. —No estoy ciego, Alec.

—¡Pues detenlos! —dijo entonces Isabelle, apareciendo de pronto, el cabello pegándosele a la cara como plumas negras—. ¡Abre fuego contra ellos!

—¡Haz algo! —gritó Alec—. ¡Se están yendo con él!

Jace medio sonrió. —No.

—¿No? —media tripulación lo miró, sorprendida.

—No —asintió Jace—. No vale la pena.

—¿Estás loco? —Alec estaba histérico.

Jace sonrió. —Vete a tu camarote, Alec, y no hagas escenas.

Clary tampoco podía creerlo.

—¿Te afectó el agua salada o qué? —le espetó Isabelle y entonces se giró hacia los piratas—. ¡Abran fuego—ordenó, con voz dura—. ¡Y no me miren así, idiotas, acaben con ellos!

Jace, sin dejar de sonreír, se sentó ahí, en medio de la borda, mientras los hombres disparaban contra el barco de Sebastian. Pero Jace sabía que era rápido, casi tanto como su barco, nunca podrían alcanzarlo.

Y no lo necesitaban.

Clary lo miraba furiosa.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le espetó la chica, con las mejillas rojas.

—Te vez bien cuando tu cara es del mismo color de tu cabello.

—¡Jace!

—¿Qué? —dijo él, con desgana—. No me digas que tú también te lo tragaste.

Clary lo miró, confundida. Entonces Jace, rodando los ojos, se puso de pie, justo cuando _el Estrella del Amanecer_ se perdía en el horizonte y se dirigió hacia el camarote de Alec, por detrás del suyo.

Alec, rabioso, le lanzó una mirada entre confundida y enojada. —¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

—Una pregunta por minuto, Alec —dijo Jace—. Me mareas.

Clary, intrigada, corrió tras Jace junto con Isabelle y observó como el chico abría las puertas del camarote. Al otro lado, sonriente, estaba Magnus jugando con Presidente Miau y comiendo galletas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Alec—. ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo…?

* * *

Próximo cap: tengo exámenes finales, así subiré hasta el viernes, pero prometo que si lo termino antes, lo subiré, asi que estén atentos 3


	6. Muertos no tan muertos

_Bah, creo que tengo una mala costumbre de nunca hacer lo que digo. Se supone que subiría hasta el viernes pero no creo que se enojen porque suba antes. El caso es que esto de los exámenes y últimos trabajos escolares (malditos-mundanos-maestros-de-mierda-de-pato) no son lo mío, pero vaya que dan inspiración, considerando que me la pasé toda la semana leyendo y escribiendo, y poniendome a estudiar hasta la noche y blablablabla a partir de ahora los capítulos se harán mas largos, ya que empezamos a entrar en la trama y así. Espero les guste kahsfajkfas.  
_

_Muchas gracias a:_** kukavendetta, Hitomi Hozuki, Lily Klass, Haiskell, Elena536, JuliaHart, cazadora100, I wanna dance. **_De verdad, sus reviews me hacen estar feliz y con una sonrisa estúpida todo el día de la cual mi mejor amigo se encargar de burlarse todo el tiempo. Gracias (ya lo dije? no importa) gracias 3 akjhsdkajhfkajshd  
_

**I wanna dance: **_Por suerte he terminado pronto, por lo cual espero que te guste este cap XD y en cuanto a Jace y Clary, bueno, esos dos están destinados a estar juntos, sería muy lamentable que alguien malvado los separe malvadamente (? gracias por el review *-***  
**_

**Elena536: **_Hola! jsdfhkshfs me hace feliz que te haga feliz, espero ames este cap mas que el otro. Un saludo y muuuchas gracias3**  
**_

**Haiskell xD: **_Carajo, había extrañado demasiado tus reviews bababumbeantes (esa palabra ya se me pego, el otro día lo dije en la escuela cuando veía un foto de Jamie como Jace y todos me miraron con cara de WTF, pero eso no viene al caso, ignora esto) Primero asi que nada muuuuchas gracias por el review, y una enorme disculpa en el nombre del ángel por hacerte esperar, eres tan kahfjasdg te mereces millones de mangos y asi. Jaja Jace podría ser sexy hasta barriendo las calles, yo lo sé. En cuanto a Max su muerte fue una injusticia nunca lo aceptaré, y es por eso que en este fic le daremos el lugar qe se merece, he dicho. En los proximos caps entraremos mas de lleno en los demas personajes, alejandonos de Jace y Clary a medida qe se desarrolle la historia (ah, muy bien, ya hablo como una profesional) ajá, me encata divagar, como decía, si yo fuera Clary me dejaría caer de las escaleras, o de dos pisos, o no sé con tal de que Jace-cosa-sexy me rescatara. Blablabla estoy hablando locuras, graacias de nuevo 3 dejo de parlotear y mejor te dejo leer este cap, espero te guste :D**  
**_

* * *

_Where have you gone?_  
_The beach is so cold in winter here._  
_And where have I gone?_

Losing your memory, Ryan Star.

**Capítulo V.** **_Muertos no tan muertos._**

—Buen trabajo, Magnus —sonrió Jace.

Alec miraba de Jace al brujo, y del brujo a Jace, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. La lluvia caía por su pálido rostro resaltando sus ojos, del mismo azul oscuro que el cielo, enmarcados por sus espesas pestañas negras.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Jace se enderezó con un aire socarrón. Sus labios estaban azules a causa del frío, a diferencia de Alec, que los tenía rojos como la sangre.

—Significa: Jace, el Jodido e Increíble Ser Supremo lo Tiene Todo Bajo Su Supremo Control.

—Jace…

Jace se recargó contra la puerta del camarote con una sonrisa pícara. Su cabello mojado le caía en ondas doradas por la frente y su ropa –manchada de sangre y barro- escurría formando un charco a sus pies.

—¿Creías que soy tan idiota como para realmente dejar que se lo llevaran?

—Si —dijo Alec—. De hecho, si lo creo.

Magnus alzó las cejas.

—¿Y creías que yo era tan débil que iba a dejar que un cazador de sombras con complejo de demonio maníaco me llevara, así nada más?

Alec titubeó. —Bueno, no, pero… —entonces pareció molesto. Sus cejas intensas cejas negras se juntaron hasta casi tocarse—, ¿me van a explicar esto sí o no?

Jace señaló a Magnus con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Hablamos durante el camino al barco. Le dije que esperábamos un ataque de Sebastian, que era mejor que usara alguna de sus artimañas para no dejar que lo atraparan.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, nefilim —Magnus acariciaba a Presidente Miau distraídamente—, que estoy pensando en tener un perchero y tu serías uno muy llamativo.

Jace simuló no escucharlo, fingiendo observar sus uñas. Alec lo miró y estrechó sus ojos, lentamente, hasta formar dos finas rendijas azules. —¿Entonces tú estabas completamente seguro que el que llevaban ahí no era Magnus?

Jace se encogió de hombros. —Estaba un noventa por ciento seguro. Confiaba en él.

Clary, que había estado tan callada que nadie se había percatado de ella, lo abofeteo. Por primera vez, Alec pareció complacido con ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —chilló Jace con la mejilla roja.

—Por el otro diez por ciento. ¡Estás hablando de amigo!

Los ojos de Magnus brillaron, divertidos.

—Todo un detalle de tu parte.

Jace bufó. Alec entonces pareció recordar algo, porque se puso pálido. —Entonces… si no eras tú —dijo, mirando a Magnus— ¿con quién estuve hablando todo el tiempo?

Magnus sonrió y dejo de acariciar a su gato para alzar sus ojos hacia él, verdes y penetrantes como un mar cálido. No secos y fríos, como los de Alec. —Conmigo, por su puesto.

Alec pareció molesto. —No entiendo.

—Estás temblando —Jace se irguió de pronto, mirando a Clary—. Será mejor que te lleve a un lugar seco. Alec, sigue vigilando a Magnus.

—¿Qué...? —Alec pareció alarmado—. Pero el barco… esta daña…

Pero Jace ya había salido de ahí, jalando a Clary tras él. Alec, apretando la mandíbula, se giró hacia Magnus, que parecía pensativo.

—¿Sabes? Es bastante curioso que me vigilen cuando podría hundir este barco con un chasquido de dedos.

—Pero no lo harás —dijo Alec, intimidado—. Porque yo te estoy vigilando.

Magnus sonrió. —Relájate, nefilim. No te comeré.

* * *

—Estás azul —comentó Jace. Clary lo miró de reojo y lo atrapó mirándola, ansioso, como si esperara que de repente le salieran monos de la cabeza. La incesante lluvia volvía todo borroso y el mar a su alrededor se mecía, inquieto e infinito, pero el viento parecía haber disminuido un poco. Nada de aquello parecía mejorar el ánimo de la tripulación, que cabizbaja y rendida, trataba de limpiar y arreglar los desperfectos del barco, que no eran pocos, parecía un milagro estuvieran aún a flote. El rostro de Jace se oscureció mientras los miraba. Los heridos estaban siendo atendidos por un chico de rostro pecoso y suave con cabello café, que sostenía una runa en su mano y ponía una iratze en todos. Clary se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, que muchos de ellos eran cazadores de sombras, y ninguno mayor de dieciocho años. "Deberían tener todos una estela" pensó, con torpeza, todo parecía dar vueltas en su mente. Su vestido estaba destrozado y totalmente mojado y helado. Tenía los dedos entumecidos y podía sentir los labios quebrados.

Alguien se acercó entonces a Jace para avisarle sobre el estado del barco. Jace lo escuchó con atención, pero Clary solo escuchaba murmureos distantes.

—Tendremos que anclar en Tortuga —dijo finalmente Jace—. No podemos ir a ningún lado más de momento.

El otro chico, que era una forma borrosa para Clary, asintió y se fue, gritando las noticias a todos. Jace se giró hacia ella y le dijo algo, pero Clary solo observó, embelesada, el movimiento de sus labios. Su voz era muy lejana, casi como un eco. Su imagen solo era un halo dorado.

—Clary —Jace la miraba desde arriba—. Clary… ¡woah!

Jace la atrapó cuando ella sintió el mundo irse de lado, guiándola hacia el suelo. Él soltó una risita y dijo:

—Creo que tendré que llevarte en brazos.

Clary gruñó, y se quejó débilmente:

—No… —¿No que? No le iba a decir que no era el frío, sino él y su tacto, lo que la ponía nerviosa. —Alguien está siendo muy amable hoy.

—Y también está salvando chicas suicidas, como de costumbre —respondió a su vez él, sonriendo con malicia y se acercó a ella.

Algo divertido debió de haber visto en la expresión alarmada de Clary, porque una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios y puso aquélla cara de idiota arrogante que hacía que Clary quisiera golpearlo. Antes de que pudiera negarse, él la cargó y la levantó con suavidad, como si no pesara nada.

—Espero no te pongas sulfurosa, niñita.

Clary quería gritarle que su nombre no era "niñita" pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir temblando en los brazos de Jace. El frío parecía intensificarse a cada paso.

—S-s-suéltame.

Jace suspiró teatralmente y comenzó a caminar.

—Y aquí estoy de nuevo, salvando tu vida y tú rechazándome. Estoy empezando a creer que es tu forma de agradecer las cosas.

La parte consciente de Clary sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que ella iba a admitirlo.

—T-t-t-t-t-t

—¿Yo? —Jace parecía estar luchando entre la impaciencia y la diversión.

—T-tu eres un grosero y-y-y n-n-n-unca te disculpas. ¿P-p-p-p-p?

—¿Por qué?

Clary quería golpearlo. Si tan solo no tuviera tanto sueño…

—¿P-p-porque qué y-y-y-yo habría d-d-d-de a-agradecer t-t-tus intentos d-e-e-e-e-e héroe?

—Oh, no lo sé –dijo él, con aparente inocencia. En ese momento él abrió la puerta de su camarote; Clary fue consciente de pronto de los fuertes brazos que la sostenían; la respiración de Jace cayendo cálidamente en su cara y el extraño olor que emanaba de él; mar, sangre y cuero-. Me da la sensación de que por no hacer esos "intentos de héroe" tú estarías a unos buenos cuatrocientos metros bajo el agua, posiblemente muerta, pero no podría saberlo con seguridad ¿tú sí? Cuando te traje hacia arriba te veías realmente terrible. Por un momento pensé que eras una aparición.

Clary ya no lo estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se cerraron, lenta y pesadamente, arrastrándola hacia un mundo negro y frío.

* * *

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Clary —Simon trató de levantarse, pero, de nuevo, Isabelle lo arrojó al piso. Estaban en el camarote de la chica, un cuarto no muy grande, lo que no ayudaba a disimular el desorden que había por todos lados. De todas formas, no importaba mucho, ya que a Simon le costaba bastante apartar la vista del escote de Isabelle.

Max roncaba en un sillón a su lado, lo que le daba Simon un respiro de sus constantes 'Nadie está aburrido', 'Nadie se llama Simon', 'Nadie insiste en que se llama Simon', 'Nadie sigue diciendo que se llama Simon'.

—Eres tan desesperante —dijo la chica, algo hastiada—. ¿Qué parte de que Jace te arrojará al mar en cuanto te vea no entiendes?

—Ya me vio, durante la batalla —dijo Simon, testarudo—. No me hizo nada.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Deberías agradecer que se olvidó de ti.

—Pero Clary...

—Está con Jace.

Simon arrugó la cara. —Por eso mismo quiero ir por ella. No es como si tu hermano no fuera un psicópata secuestrador.

Isabelle casi sonrió, luego lo miró, provocativa. —Vamos, vampiro, ¿tan malo es estar conmigo? Podemos divertirnos...

Simon tragó con fuerza y se puso de pie. Sinceramente, Isabelle le daba miedo a veces. —Voy a buscar a Clary.

—Como quieras —Isabelle rodó los ojos. —Pero cuando Jace te arroje a mar abierto no me pidas ayuda.

* * *

La vela estaba a punto de extinguirse cuando Clary despertó. Se levantó, pestañeando y se estremeció a causa del frío que flotaba por toda la habitación como un aliento helado y distante. Todo estaba en tinieblas y por la ventana se alcanzaba a ver un pedazo de cielo oscuro y desvaído. Clary podía escuchar la lluvia, que aún seguía cayendo, aunque menos intensa, repiqueteando contra el barco.

Salió de la cama y giró a todos lados, frunciendo el ceño. No había estado en aquélla habitación antes. Parecía la de un príncipe, o un rey. Las paredes eran negras y solo había una ventana, redonda y cubierta por cortinas rojas, situada justo encima de la amplia cama donde estaba. El resto de la habitación solo lo ocupaba un armario y una mesa dorada. Era majestuoso y todo estaba en orden, pero todo tenía un aire de abandono, como si no ocuparan esa habitación muy seguido.

Los ojos de Clary toparon entonces con un espejo alargado junto a la puerta. Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada confundida. Su cabello rojo estaba revuelto y esponjado, como siempre, pero lo que le que le hizo abrir los ojos, sorprendida, era que llevaba puestas ropas negras, grandes e indudablemente masculinas. Los pantalones tenían nudos por todos lados para que no se le cayeran y las mangas de la camisa estaban enrolladas hasta sus codos.

Clary apartó la vista y salió de la habitación.

A diferencia del camarote de Jace, que daba al exterior del barco, este daba a un largo pasillo. Sus pies descalzos rozaban la madera vieja y helada mientras atravesaba el pasillo en silencio.

Lentamente, ruidos de risas y cubiertos chocando llegaron hasta ella. Se acercó hasta allí y se asomó.

Magnus y Alec estaban sentados en una larga mesa de madera, cubierta de tanta comida que a Clary le dolió el estómago. No recordaba la última vez que había comido.

—Y entonces… —estaba diciendo Alec mientras jugaba con unas uvas en su plato, claramente incómodo, y tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Magnus, que lo miraba, curioso y extrañamente sorprendido—. ¿Por qué estás vetado de ese lugar?

Magnus soltó una risita. —No creo que te agrade saberlo.

Alec hizo una mueca. —¿Es muy malo?

—Bueno, no sé si "malo" sea la palabra. Tal vez "escandoloso" o "increíble."

—¿Me vas a decir o no? —dijo Alec, ligeramente molesto.

Magnus dudó y lo miró pensativo. Alec alzó la vista entonces y vio a Clary.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo, sonrojado.

Clary, tomada por sorpresa, respingó. —Eh…

—Vaya —dijo una voz en su oído—. Al fin has despertado. Empezaba a creer que tendríamos que arrojarte al mar para hacerte reaccionar.

Clary se giró, con las mejillas llameantes, hacia Jace.

—Apuesto a que te mueres por hacerlo —le espetó—. Pero lamentablemente para ti, ya desperté.

Jace alzó las cejas.

—Y yo que pensé que eras sonámbula —dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo. —Te queda bien mi ropa.

Clary respingó.

—¿Quién me la puso?

—Yo hubiera estado encantado —sonrió Jace—. Pero me pateaste y me echaste del cuarto.

—¿Enserio? —Clary no lo recordaba—. Me alegro.

—Yo también –dijo Jace, sin dejar de sonreír—, probablemente te hubieras vuelto a desmayar cuando te tocara.

Clary rodó los ojos.

—Tengo hambre —dijo—. No desperdiciaré tiempo hablando estupideces contigo.

Los ojos de Jace brillaron, divertidos. —Qué curioso. La mayoría de las personas que pasan tiempo conmigo lo definen como el mejor de sus vidas.

—¿Si? Pues yo no —Clary lo hizo a un lado y caminó hasta la mesa. Magnus le hizo una seña que se sentara a su lado y ella lo hizo, queriendo estar lo más lejos de Alec, que parecía odiarla. Pero el chico apenas le prestaba atención. Estaba ocupado masticando una uva con fiereza mientras miraba a Jace con ojos llameantes

—¿Dónde estabas? —le exigió.

Jace suspiró. —¿Vas a dejar que me siente siquiera antes de que empieces con tu sermón?

—No —Alec tomó una manzana y comenzó a pelarla. —Llevamos esperándote más de media hora.

Jace se tiró en una silla, a su lado, y comenzó a llenar su plato. —¿Media hora? —dijo, sin hacerle mucho caso—. Ya veo. Una eternidad. Me sorprende que no te hayas llenado de telarañas.

Alec comenzó a pelar la manzana con más fuerza. —Dijiste que teníamos cosas importantes que hablar —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Eso dije?

—¡Si! —Alec comenzó a aniquilar a la manzana a cuchilladas. Clary se imaginó que en su mente debía de ser la cabeza de Jace.

—Si sigues cortando esa manzana así —dijo Magnus, en voz baja, mientras comía un pedazo de melón—. Te vas a cortar esa mano, Alec.

Alec lo miró, sorprendido, y luego a su manzana destrozada. —Oh. —dijo, ruborizado—. Claro.

Clary comenzó a servirse comida. Jace, en frente de ella, ya iba por el tercer plato. Clary observó horrorizada como el chico parecía comerse todo sin pararse a ver que era. Se preguntó como Jace podía tener ese cuerpo. Si ella comiera todo eso, sería una vaca pelirroja.

Jace, captando su mirada, alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Así como?

—Como si acabara de patear a tu abuela.

Clary se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un pedazo de pavo.

—¿Y entonces? —dijo Alec, que no se daba por vencido—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Jace soltó su tenedor, que rebotó contra su plato, y lo miró. Sus pestañas doradas bajaron lentamente, dedicándole una mirada de hastío.

—En Atlántida, follando con sirenas —respondió—. Ya sabes, cosas comunes.

—¿Sirenas? —dijo Magnus, indiferente—. Me parece que salí con una hace tiempo. Seres horribles.

Jace, Clary y Alec lo miraron, pasmados. Magnus se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre se pasaba de mal humor y cuando…

—No detalles, por favor —dijo Jace, alzando una mano-. Por el ángel ¿Qué ya nadie respeta la hora de la cena?

—Nos dijiste que viniéramos aquí a hablar —le recordó Alec—. No a comer.

—Cierto —dijo Jace, volviendo a llenar su plato—. Pero no todos los días comemos así, ¿verdad? Supongo que es cortesía de nuestro buen amigo.

Magnus sonrió.

—No pensabas que iba a comer pan, queso y agua ¿verdad? Mi gato está acostumbrado a los mejores manjares del mundo.

Clary, que había estado ocupada comiendo, lo miró. —¿Y dónde está tu gato?

—Nadando.

Clary lo miró por un rato. No parecía que estuviera bromeando.

—Los gatos no nadan.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Magnus, distraídamente.

—No —dijo Alec—. Odian el agua, de hecho.

—Entonces tal vez se ahogó.

Alec pareció confundido y Clary prefirió seguir comiendo. Jace, que ya debía haber comido unos diez platos, se recostó contra la silla.

—Muy bien, todo esto es muy interesante, pero dado que Alec está bastante insistente y malhumorado hoy, supongo que comenzaremos a hablar.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y al instante una extraña música comenzó a flotar en el aire.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Alec, girando a todos lados—. ¿De dónde sale?

—Músicos fantasmas —sonrió Magnus—. No los puedes ver.

—Nadie puede verlos —dijo Clary—. Los fantasmas, quiero decir.

Magnus pareció pensativo. —Conocí a alguien que sí.

—¿También saliste con él? —murmuró Alec.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —Alec simuló estar muy ocupado comiendo su manzana aniquilada.

—Mozart —dijo Jace, pensativo—. Violin concierto número tres.

Clary lo miró, medio sorprendida. —¿Te gusta la música clásica?

—La conozco —la corrigió Jace—. No me gusta. Es demasiado pacífica y armónica para mi turbio corazón.

—¿Cuál? —dijo Magnus.

Jace lo miró. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que dije.

Jace pareció ligeramente confundido. —No entiendo.

—Y eso debe ser terrible para ti —asintió Clary.

—¿Podemos —dijo Alec, cansinamente— enfocarnos en el tema principal?

—Ah cierto —Jace lo miró— querías saber dónde estaba ¿no? Estaba revisando el barco.

—Increíble —dijo Magnus, fingiendo sorpresa—. Arreglo tu barco, te doy comida y aún asi desconfías de mis buenas intenciones.

Jace señaló a Magnus. —Si, eso es lo raro. Tus buenas intenciones, sin cobrarnos nada.

Magnus se encogió de hombros. —Tengo mis motivos.

—Sería todo un detalle si nos los dijeras.

—Lo sé —dijo Magnus—, que lástima que no soy una persona detallista. Excepto para decorar cosas, si necesitas que decore algo solo dime.

—¿Para que termine lleno de brillos y cosas raras? —dijo Jace—. No, gracias, prefiero vestir taparrabos.

—O algas —dijo Magnus—. Las algas te quedarían bien.

Alec rodó los ojos. —Creo que ahora es buen momento para hablar sobre los mapas. Dijiste que nos llevarías a ellos.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Magnus—. Y yo que pensé que me habían secuestrado. Debo de estar confundido.

Jace se sirvió una copa de vino. —Sí, estás confundido. Ahora dinos dónde están. Alec ya te explicó porque debemos encontrarlos.

Magnus asintió. —Si, lo hizo. Pero tengo otros motivos para ayudarlos.

Jace y Alec lo miraron, curiosos.

Clary, apretando los labios, decidió hablar entonces. —Jace —dijo, con voz grave— quiero ir a casa.

Jace y Alec rodaron los ojos.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —dijo Jace.

—Estas interrumpiendo una conversación importante —siseó Alec.

—¡Esto es importante para mí! —dijo Clary, exasperada—. No tengo nada que hacer aquí…

La música fantasmal se convirtió en una melodía dramática.

—Creo —dijo Magnus—. Que estás equivocada.

Clary lo miró. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu madre —dijo Magnus—. ¿No lo sabes?

Clary sintió un cosquilleó incómodo en su estómago. —¿Qué pasa? Mi madre está en casa…

La música dramática comenzó a aumentar.

—Tu madre —dijo Magnus—. Esta con Sebastian.

Clary sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado. La música aumentó una nota y luego descendió, lenta y melancólica. —Es mentira. No puede ser…

Alec miró a Jace. El chico aferraba con fuerza su copa intacta de vino, sin atreverse a levantar la vista. —¿No le dijiste?

—¿Decirme qué? —dijo Clary, alzando la voz.

Jace parecía molesto.

—No tenía por qué saberlo ahora —dijo, a regañadientes y luego miró a Clary, sus ojos dorados oscuros—. Sebastian atacó Port Idris poco después de que nosotros huyéramos. Fue a tu casa, y solo encontró a tu madre. Al menos, eso fue lo que Ragnor le dijo a Magnus… no sé dónde esté tu madre, pero no estaba en el Estrella del Amanecer, fui a buscarla.

A Clary le picaba los ojos. Una nueva melodía comenzó entonces, ahora triste. —Pero… pero entonces ¿dónde está? Tu no quieres decir que Sebastian… que Sebastian la… —la garganta se le cerró en un sollozo y se tapó la boca. No quería llorar enfrente de ellos. No lo haría.

—Tu madre no está muerta, Clary —dijo Jace con voz dura—. La encontraremos.

Clary negó con la cabeza. —Es su culpa —dijo, mirando a Magnus y Jace—tú la dejaste sola, y tú me llevaste lejos de ella, si yo hubiera estado ahí…

La música triste aumentó a un llanto desconsolado.

—¿Qué? —dijo Alec, molesto—. ¿La hubieras salvado? —soltó una risa amarga—. Ahora estarías con Sebastian también.

—Se objetiva, Clary —dijo Magnus—. Sebastian no gana nada matando a Jocelyn. En cambio, viva, puede negociar con Luke.

Clary no quería escucharlos, aunque sabía que tenían razón. Lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí. Se puso de pie, aspirando con fuerza. Jace también se puso de pie casi se inmediato.

—Clary…

—Déjame —Clary se dispuso a salir, pero Jace la tomó por el brazo.

—Déjala ir —dijo Alec, aburrido—. Quiere estar sola, Jace. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Vamos, Clary —dijo Jace, con voz suave—. ¿Confías en mí?

La música ahora era una canción de fondo, aún triste, pero suave. Los músicos fantasmales parecían estar disfrutando el momento al máximo.

—No.

—Eres muy sensata —Jace sonrió—. Pero hazlo. Solo una vez. Iremos por tu madre.

—Hablando de padres —dijo Magnus—. Creo que este es un buen momento para decir que tu padre es quién tiene los mapas, Jace.

Jace soltó a Clary.

—¿Mi padre? —dijo, su cara blanca—. Valentine…

—No me refiero a Valentine. —dijo Magnus con voz grave—. Valentine está muy bien en el fondo del mar. Me refiero a tu padre. El verdadero.

Alec estaba pasmado. Incluso Clary también lo estaba.

El rostro de Jace era de piedra. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño y la copa que había estado sosteniendo se hizo pedazos.

—¡Jace! —dijeron Clary y Alec, alarmados.

Él no les hizo caso.

—Mi padre está muerto —dijo con voz hueca..

—No —dijo Magnus—. No lo está. Stephen Herondale está vivo, y él tiene los mapas.

Silencio.

La música dejó de sonar.

* * *

Jace apretó aún más los puños, lágrimas de sangre resbalando por sus manos. Clary se quedó congelada, al igual que Alec.

Y entonces las puertas se abrieron y Simon, con las mejillas rojas, apareció. Isabelle apareció detrás de él en un remolino de vestido blanco.

—¡Simon! —dijo Clary, con la boca abierta.

—¡Clary! —dijo Simon, aliviado.

—¿Tú? —dijo Alec.

—¿Ellos? —dijo Magnus.

—¡Nosotros! —sonrió Isabelle, viendo a todos—. ¡Qué divertido! ¡Una reunión! ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?

—Isabelle —dijo Alec—. Este no es el momento.

Isabelle tomó una fresa y se sentó arriba de la mesa. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esas caras amargadas de todos? … ¿Y qué paso con la música? Se oía genial desde allá afuera, ¿Por qué se han callado?

La música volvió a sonar, alegre e intensa. Jace hizo un sonido desde detrás de su garganta.

—¡¿Quieren callar esa música de mierda?! — y entonces, con un grito de rabia, tomó una silla y la arrojó al aire. Simon se agachó justo cuando la silla estaba a punto de estrellarse en su cara.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó.

—¡Jace! —dijo Clary, con voz ahogada.

La silla terminó haciendo pedazos contra la pared, donde por un momento se hicieron visibles los músicos fantasmas, que parecía molestos y sorprendidos.

Los chicos se miraron en silencio.

—Genial —dijo Magnus—. Ahora nunca querrán volver a tocar para mí.

—Oye —dijo Isabelle—. Esa silla me gustaba.

Jace apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos brillaban como dos pequeñas estrellas doradas. Simon, al otro lado, se agarraba la garganta, como si apreciara el hecho de que aun estuviera ahí después de que Jace casi decapitara.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —escupió Jace, mirando a Magnus—. Valentine me dijo…

—Valentine te hizo creer que tu padre estaba muerto —asintió Magnus— y que él, como la buena persona que era, te había llevado con él cuando supo que habías quedado huérfano. Y tú le creíste. Eras un niño, no te culpo.

La cara de Jace era de un rojo oscuro. Alec, viendo venir la bomba, miró a Magnus, asustado.

—Explícate.

Magnus suspiró. —Poco antes de…

—Oigan —dijo Simon, dando un paso adelante—. Todo esto es muy interesante, pero creo que sería mejor si dejamos claro que Clary y yo debemos bajar de este barco lo antes posible.

Jace, lánguidamente, giró la cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos estaban estrechados, anunciando peligro.

—Oh-oh —dijo Isabelle, soltando una risita.

Clary deseaba fundir a Simon con la pared.

—¿Qué haces —dijo Jace, lentamente— aquí?

—Oh, no sé —dijo Simon— tal vez de vacaciones.

—De vacaciones —Jace sonrió. No fue una sonrisa agradable—. Por supuesto. Alec, acuérdame de dejar a este idiota en una isla desierta para que disfrute de sus vacaciones.

—Con Clary —remarcó Simon.

—Sin Clary —rectificó Jace—. Clary se queda aquí. Y a ti mejor te arrojamos a un lugar donde haya muchos tiburones. Aunque dudo que quieran comerte. Hasta a ellos les darías asco.

—¿Y por qué hablas por ella? —dijo Simon, molesto y sin hacer caso a sus pullas—.Deja de que ella decida.

Clary dudó. —Yo…

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —Simon parecía sorprendido—. No me digas que este tipo ya te ha enredado.

—No me ha enredado nadie —dijo Clary, ruborizándose—. Yo... tengo que ir por mi madre.

"Y solo Jace puede ayudarme" pensó. Ahora no podía irse, ni aunque quisiera.

—¿Tu madre? —Simon parecía confundido.

—¿Aparte de estúpido también estás sordo? —dijo Jace, malhumorado—. Todo un logro.

—Nadie te hablo a ti.

—Pero estoy aquí. Eso me da derecho a opinar sobre lo que me la gana.

—Oh, chicos —dijo Isabelle, mordiendo otra fresa— dejen de pelear. Es aburrido.

—Como estaba diciendo —dijo Magnus, alzando la voz—. Tenemos que buscar a Stephen Herondale.

—¿Quién es ese? —dijo Simon.

—Nadie que te importe —dijo Jace, molesto—. Deberías callarte antes de que te arroje al mar ahora mismo.

—Jace —dijo Alec, en voz baja—, tranquilízate.

Jace miró a Magnus. —Continúa. Dime lo que sabes de mi padre.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres escucharlo?

Jace frunció los labios.

—Habla de una vez.

* * *

Magnus observó su copa de vino, sus ojos perdiéndose en el pasado. —No conocí a tu padre, no realmente. Pero oía hablar de él. Sobre todo por las mujeres. Lo consideraban atractivo, y lo era, pero él no parecía saberlo. Siempre estaba callado, e incluso melancólico. Recuerdo siempre verlo con ropas negras, cubriéndose la cabeza, queriendo pasar desapercibido. Su cabello era exactamente igual de dorado que el tuyo —Magnus le lanzó una mirada a Jace—, pero sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, como el cielo al mediodía. Aunque siempre parecía que llevara una sombra en ellos. Supongo que era por sus padres.

—¿Sus padres? —dijo Alec con débil—. ¿Qué le paso?

Jace estaba estático, su mirada fija en la pared. Magnus seguía mirando la copa de vino, sin tocarla, ni beber.

—Hubo un incendio —dijo a media voz—.Ese día a todos los brujos fueron llamados por los nefilim para ayudar, pero cuando llegamos el fuego ya se había extendido demasiado. Ya era tarde. Muchos cazadores de sombras murieron, entre ellos los padres de Stephen. Fue Gavriel Graymark, el padre de Lucian y Amatis, quién alcanzó a salvarlo a él. Desde entonces, Stephen creció solo. No tenía tíos, ni hermanos, ni ninguna familia. Era el último Herondale. —Magnus alzó la vista hacia Jace—. Como tú.

Las manos de Jace temblaba y su cara estaba ceniza. Clary quería consolarlo, no sabía por qué, pero quería hacerlo tan desesperadamente que dolía. Ver a Jace así le producía la misma sensación de ver un cielo sin sol, o un mar sin agua. Era una sensación de… error.

—Era un chico tranquilo —continuó Magnus, implacable—, tal vez por eso Valentine hizo lo que hizo con él. Stephen lo conoció en el Instituto de Idris, donde también conoció a Amatis, una chica dulce y tímida que terminó ganando su corazón. Pero Valentine también se encargó de destruir eso. Y eligió a Céline para él, y Stephen aceptó. Porque así era Stephen, noble y… débil. Creía ciegamente en Valentine, como muchos más, y terminó cayendo en cada trampa que él le puso. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un día, por Ragnor, supe que poco tiempo antes de la batalla, Stephen pareció descubrir algo sobre Valentine que le hizo dejar el Círculo. Ragnor Fell y tu padre eran buenos amigos, pero aun así, Ragnor nunca llegó a saber que había sido lo que Stephen había descubierto. Él nunca se lo dijo. Sin embargo, los días siguientes Stephen actuó como si siguiera del lado de Valentine. Fue hasta el día de la batalla cuando Stephen llegó a su cabaña, ensangrentado y sucio, y sin explicación alguna le hizo jurar a Ragnor que protegería a su esposa y a su futuro hijo. Llevaba un gran tubo sujeto a la espalda, y según dijo, eran los mapas a la Isla del Ángel.

" Yo estaba ahí y hablé con él.

_—Me iré lejos_ —me dijo—. _Voy a zarpar y me llevaré esto a donde ni Valentine ni nadie pueda encontrarlos. Pero si algún día… si algún día necesitan realmente encontrarme, espero que tú ayudes. _

Magnus guardó silencio por un minuto. Recordaba los ojos atormentados de Stephen, los ojos de un hombre destrozado que había cometido errores tras errores, y por una vez, hacía lo correcto, a pesar de que el precio fuera más alto de lo que podía soportar.

Clary seguía mirando a Jace, que permanecía tan quieto como la pintura de un ángel destrozado. Incluso Simon parecía pasmado.

—Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Poco después me enteré que Valentine había matado a Ragnor y a Celine y se había llevado al hijo de Stephen, por venganza. Supongo que Valentine esperaba poder encontrar a Stephen e intercambiar a su hijo por los mapas. Conocía a Stephen, sabía que lo haría. Pero nunca lo encontró. Pasó toda su vida buscándolo, pero no lo encontró. Luke lo mató después, y nadie volvió a mencionar a Stephen. Nadie supo que había sido él quién realmente los había salvado.

"Porque si Valentine hubiera encontrados los mapas y hubiera llegado a la Isla del Ángel —Magnus negó de la cabeza— ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí. Por otro lado, supongo que muchos rumores deben correr en el submundo, porque si Sebastian Morgenstern fue a buscarme, y supongo que él se los dijo a ustedes, fue porque sabía que yo era tal vez la única persona que podía llevarlo hasta los mapas, hasta Stephen, pero dudo que sepa eso.

—¿Y puedes? —dijo Alec, después de un tenso silencio—. ¿Puedes llevarnos hasta él? ¿Estás seguro que él… que él sigue vivo?

—Stephen ya no era el chico que fue cuando abandonó Idris —dijo Magnus—, no era el chico que seguía órdenes, que decía sí a todo, que adoraba a Valentine. No. Stephen se rebeló contra él, luchó contra él, encontró los mapas y se fue. Sé que está vivo.

—¿Y por qué se fue? —a Jace le temblaba la voz—. ¿Por qué no luchó contra Valentine? ¿Por qué no lo mató?

—Porque tu padre era lo bastante sensato para saber que no ganaría contra Valentine —dijo Magnus con voz dura —. Y porque él quería alejarlos de ustedes, ¿no lo entiendes, nefilim? Él se fue para que Valentine lo persiguiera y se alejara de ustedes. Para ponerlos a salvo, a ti y a tu madre. Y a todo Idris, a todos los cazadores de sombras. Los mapas no pueden ser destruidos, y esa era otra razón, Stephen se fue para intentar destruirlos, para encontrar una manera.

—Bueno —dijo Jace, con voz tensa y amarga—. ¿No le funcionó su gran plan, verdad?

Magnus sostuvo su mirada por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que si quieres explicaciones, él te las dará, a su tiempo.

—Si es que está vivo —dijo Jace, soltando una risa ácida —. ¿Me puedes decir cómo diablos voy a encontrarlo? ¿O voy a tener que buscar debajo de cada piedra el mundo?

—No sería una mala idea —dijo Magnus—, pero tengo otra más práctica. Podemos invocar a alguien que lo sabe todo.

Alec estrechó los ojos.

—¿A quién?

Magnus sonrió cansinamente. —A un príncipe del infierno, por supuesto.

—Valentine lo hizo —dijo Jace, mirándolo cansinamente—. No lograremos nada. No nos dirá nada.

—Y dime —dijo Magnus— ¿ese príncipe de infierno era tío de Valentine?

Jace cerró la boca. Isabelle, que había estado acostada sobre la mesa, se levantó, bostezando.

—¿Ya acabó la parte deprimente? —dijo, alegre—. ¿Ahora viene la fiesta?

—Isabelle —dijo Alec—. Te pido de la forma más atenta que cierres tu linda boca.

—No te pongas dramático —Isabelle hizo una ademán desinteresado con su mano.

Clary pateó a Simon, que había estado roncando sobre la mesa. —¡Simon!

—¿Qué? —dijo él, viendo a todos lados—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mi nave espacial?

Jace, apretando los dientes, lo miró. —Lárgate de aquí. No te vuelvas a encontrar en mi camino o te voy a tirar en medio del océano.

—Debe ser la tercera vez que me dices eso —dijo Simon—, parece que no inspiro nada en ti además de violencia.

Jace no le hizo caso. Se dio media vuelta y salió, azotando la puerta por detrás de él.

—Jace… —Isabelle se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. No pensé que se lo había tomado tan mal… Él nunca se toma enserio nada.

—Es su padre —dijo Alec, con voz dura, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Clary miró a Simon. —Hablaremos después, trata de no matarte mientras tanto.

—¿A dónde vas?

Pero Clary ya iba hacia la puerta.

—No vas a lograr nada —dijo Alec, desde atrás, pero ella no hizo caso.

Nunca lo hacía.

—¿Y la música? —escuchó decir a Magnus, justo cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, hundiendo las voces en el olvido.

* * *

_79._

Los jadeos resonaban en el calor asfixiante de aquéllas cuatro paredes. Él podía escucharlos, lejanos y desesperados, como si alguien pidiera ayuda, como si alguien rogara piedad, como si alguien tratara de decir todo aquello que él jamás diría.

Sus manos ensangrentadas resbalaron en el suelo cuando cayó de rodillas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquéllos jadeos que escuchaba eran los suyos propios. Su pecho —cubierto de sudor, mugre y sangre— subía y bajaba incontrolablemente. Su rostro estaba pálido y desencajado, el cabello plateado pegándosele a la frente como plata derretida que caía hasta sus ojos negros, hundidos tras unas profundas ojeras purpureas que le daban el aspecto de un cadáver.

El látigo volvió a bajar.

_80._

El golpe resonó en su espalda, pero él no se movió, ni gritó, ni hizo nada. El dolor lo golpeó como ráfaga de fuego ardiente, impidiéndole pensar en nada más. El suelo giró a sus pies y todo se volvió borroso, su vista enfocándose y desenfocándose, convirtiendo todo en un extraño mundo de sombras y alucinaciones.

Jonathan cerró los ojos. El mundo se inclinaba, pero el permanecía firme, siempre lo hacía. Era un soldado. Nunca caería.

—Puedes pararte —dijo una fría voz—. Ya fue suficiente por esta vez.

Jonathan lo hizo de inmediato, a pesar que cada nervio y cada parte de su cuerpo se negaba y ardía de dolor. Sin embargo, se las arregló para darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su padre.

En otro tiempo, Valentine Morgenstern había sido apuesto. O eso suponía Jonathan. Dado que él se parecía bastante a él, quería creer que lo había sido. Ahora, al observar aquél rostro desfigurado, era difícil recordarlo. Toda la belleza que alguna vez había tenido se había esfumado cuando el barco estalló y su padre se quedó atrapado en las llamas. Jonathan había salido despedido hacia el océano, y había sido solo por unos demonios-ondinas que había salido vivo de fondo del océano.

Su padre no había tenido la misma suerte.

Un hilo de sangre resbaló de su labio partido cuando sonrió. Pocas personas, casi ninguna, podían sostenerle la mirada a su padre como él lo hacía.

—¿Tan poco? —dijo con voz ronca—. Esperaba más de ti, padre.

—No me tientes —lo cortó Valentine—. Ya sé que lo disfrutas, pero yo no.

"_Por supuesto, padre, ¿a quién no le gustan los latigazos?"_ Pensó Jonathan con sorna.

Sin embargo, su rostro seguía sonriendo cuando dijo:

—¿Ah, sí? No parece que no lo disfrutes —Jonathan alzó una ceja—. ¿Dónde está la cara de arrepentimiento? ¿Y las lagrimillas?

—Estás insoportable, Jonathan —Valentine hizo una mueca y se giró hacia un hombre que estaba en la sombra de una esquina, lo más alejado posible de ellos —. ¡Hodge!

El hombre dio un paso adelante, sus ojos mirando a Jonathan, aterrorizado. Suponiendo que estaba cubierto de sangre, y no parecía ni herido ni a punto de desmayarse, debía de resultarle sorprendente… o aterrador.

—¿Qué? —dijo el chico—. ¿Me están saliendo plumas de las orejas?

El labio de Hodge tembló.

—Eh, aquí —Valentine chasqueó un dedo—. ¡HODGE!

Hodge, reaccionando por fin, vio a Valentine. Bajó los ojos de inmediato, incapaz de ver hacia aquél horripilante rostro.

—¿Sí-si-si, capitán?

"_El padre desfigurado y el hijo demonio_" pensó Jonathan. "_Todo un espectáculo. Deberíamos cobrar cuota por vernos."_

—Limpia todo esto —dijo Valentine, para horror de Hodge—. Esta hecho un asco.

Hodge estaba blanco. —¿Todo?

"Estúpido" pensó Jonathan. No lo soportaba. Tal vez era sencillamente el hecho que su padre lo había criado como un guerrero, como alguien que no obedecía ni temía a nadie. Y por eso despreciaba a quiénes sí lo hacían. Despreciaba a los débiles.

—Si —dijo Valentine, lentamente—. ¿O también quieres limpiar todo el barco?

—No.

—Bien —dijo Valentine, soltando el látigo cubierto de sangre—. Entonces empieza de una vez.

Hodge, tragando, tomó una cubeta de agua de una esquina, y la arrojó sobre el piso. El agua mezclada con sangre formó un río rojizo que resbaló por los pies descalzos de Jonathan. Quería caminar, pero el dolor se lo impedía, y no se iba a permitir verse débil frente a su padre.

Valentine se quitó los guantes y se lavó las manos en otra cubeta. Jonathan podía escuchar la lluvia, incesable, cayendo afuera. Por primera vez en su vida fue consciente del bamboleo del barco. Se había acostumbrado a él desde niño, pero ahora cada movimiento hacia que su cuerpo ardiera de dolor.

Jonathan quería creer que con el tiempo se acostumbraría al dolor. Aún recordaba la primera vez. No tendría más de cinco años, tal vez seis. Recordaba haber hecho una rabieta y golpeado a su padre. Valentine lo había mirado a través de sus duros ojos negros, y luego lo había arrastrado hasta esa misma recámara.

_—Es un látigo de metal de demonio_ —le había dicho mientras lo desenrollaba, con calma, como si no estuviera a punto de golpear a su hijo—. _Ningún iratze puede curar las heridas._

Jonathan había aprendido que no solo no podías curarlas, sino que nunca dejaban de doler. Pero eso poco le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor y la soledad. Era fuerte, y no del todo humano, el dolor no era nada para él.

Después de golpearlo, su padre siempre se quedaba ahí, observándolo, vigilándolo. Jonathan no tenía permitido soltar ni una lágrima, ni un lamento, siempre debía de estar firme.

Tampoco eso era difícil para él.

—Tal parece que tendré que encargarme de todo yo —dijo Valentine mientras sacaba una daga de su cinturón y comenzaba a afilarla. —Confiaba en que fueras de más utilidad, Jonathan.

—Tendieron una trampa —dijo Jonathan, con voz hueca, neutra, vacía—. Ni siquiera tú, padre, podías haber previsto la maniobra del brujo.

Jonathan había llegado, triunfante, al barco de su padre. Y entonces, cuando puso al brujo a sus pies, éste se había desvanecido, convirtiéndose en un pedazo de madera. Valentine se había puesto furioso. Jonathan también. ¿Cómo le habían podido ver la cara de esa manera?

Su padre se encargó de recordárselo en cada golpe.

_—Nunca fallar, nunca caer_ —decía, una y otra vez_—. Irrompible, incansable, incontrolable. _

Y Jonathan había fallado. Y por eso lo habían castigado.

—No —asintió Valentine—. Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera previsto. Pero eras tú quién estaba a cargo de traer a ese brujo, no yo. Era tu deber.

—Lo sé —dijo Jonathan. Él no decía 'lo siento' ni tampoco 'gracias'. Eran palabras que le habían enseñado a no pronunciar.

—Ya que aún no me he recuperado lo suficiente para atacar por mí mismo —siguió Valentine, sin escucharlo—, y ya que tú has desperdiciado casi todas nuestras fuerzas en una lucha estúpida y sin resultados, creo que tendré que invocar a unos cuántos amigos para que se encargue de esto.

Jonathan, que se había mantenido con un aire de todo-me-importa-un-carajo, se puso alerta. Sin embargo, por fuera, su rostro seguía siendo de mármol. Nada lo delataba. A diferencia de Jace, él era un perfecto mentiroso.

—¿A quiénes?

Valentine lo miró. —Aim.

Hodge, que había estado en silencio, soltó un chillido y casi se resbalaba en el suelo mojado.

—¿Algún problema? —le preguntó Valentine con voz gélida.

—No —dijo Hodge, con una falsa sonrisa—. ¡No, mi señor! ¡Fantástico! ¡Fantástico! ¡Aim! ¡Ja, que increíble idea, mi señor! ¡Usted siempre tan brillante!

—Hodge.

—¿Si, mi señor?

—Cállate.

—Si, mi señor —Hodge, temblando, volvió a ponerse a limpiar.

Jonathan, inalterable, miraba a su padre con un fría y controlada calma.

—¿Aim? —dijo, con desinterés—. No veo porque Aim quiera ayudarte.

—Me debe favores —dijo Valentine —. Tendrá que hacerlo tanto si le gusta como si no.

—Clarissa está ahí —dejó caer Jonathan. Su garganta estaba seca, pero no podía pedir agua. No hasta mañana.

Valentine se encogió de hombros. —No veo porque te importa tu hermana, ¿no se supone que la arrojaste al mar?

Las manos de Jonathan cosquillearon. La furia comenzaba a borbotear en su sangre. —Sabía que Jace la salvaría. No lo hubiera hecho si no lo supiera de antemano.

—Bueno, entonces confiemos que tu hermano pequeño la vuelva a proteger.

—Jace no sabe cuidarla —Jonathan escuchó como su voz cobraba un tinte molesto, peligroso. —Puede pasarle algo, Aim es…

—No me interesa saber tus opiniones, Jonathan —lo zanjó Valentine, aburrido—. Desperdiciaste tu oportunidad. Si querías a tu hermana, la hubieras traído contigo. Ahora, lamentablemente para ti, tendrás que quedarte aquí mientras Aim se encarga del asunto.

Las manos de Jonathan se curvaron en dos puños. Entonces, casi de inmediato, Jonathan se relajó, sus músculos aflojándose, y con voz sedosa, dijo:

—Lo que tú digas está bien para mí, padre.

_No. No lo está._

Aparte de Clary, Jonathan no tenía a nadie más. Su padre lo decepcionaba, su madre estaba muerta para él, Jace era un idiota y él lo sobrepasaba en todos los sentidos. Pero Clary…. No, él no quería que también le quitaran a Clary. No lo iba a permitir.

Pero los demás… los demás podían irse al carajo. Lo habían humillado y Jonathan no lo olvidaría. Jace y sus amigos se las iba a pagar. Sobre todo ese brujo.

Y de qué manera…

—Y siempre debe de ser así —dijo Valentine, antes de salir.

Jonathan se quedó parado otro momento, en silencio, en aquélla habitación oscura que olía a sangre, mar y suciedad. _Tú me enseñaste a mentir, padre. Tú me hiciste quién soy. ¿Algún día te arrepentirás? Haré que te arrepientas…_

Solo hasta que estuvo seguro que su padre estaba muy lejos, Jonathan se atrevió a caminar hacia la puerta. El primer paso dolió horrible, y soltó un jadeo, pero logró hacerlo sin caerse ni desmayarse. Los demás fueron más fáciles. Cuando llegó a la puerta, ya lo hacía normalmente. Caminando como siempre lo hacía, como le habían enseñado: caminando como si el mundo fuera suyo y nada pudiera vencerlo, y así era.

Hodge, pasmado, casi se le caía baba al verlo pasar a su lado. Jonathan le dirigió una dulce mirada que lo hizo encogerse.

—Cuidado —dijo, como si nada—. Mi sangre puede quemarte y arrancarte la piel hasta los huesos. Supongo que lo sabías.

Y se fue, dejando a Hodge con la boca media abierta.

Jonathan sonrió.

* * *

_(N.A: Estos capítulos tendrán mucho Clace, porque bueno, la relación de Malec y Sizzy es mas tardaday complicada, uno tiene que sembrar el amor(?)  
_

_(N.A.2: Sip, habrá mucho Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern por aquí.)  
_

_(N.A.3:Si, la idea de los muertos no muertos está inspirada en Cassandra Clare y está el caso que yo siempre quise conocer a Stephen Herondale.)  
_

_(N.A. 4: Nunca confíes en un pato.)_


	7. Aventuras en Tortuga

_Buenas, ahora vengo super ultra mega rapido ya que estoy debajo de la cama con mi computador escondida de mi madre porque se supone que debo estar estudiando para los finales, pero eso no importa. Espero que les guste el cap!  
_

_Muuchas muchas muuuuuchas gracias a: Sara, Mariushaa, Guest, Marice Nieve, Hitomi Hozuki, I wanna dance, Annie Lightwood, Lauren Tomlinson, yocel. Sin ustedes y sus reviews,yo sería como Jace sin su mango (?  
_

_A todos los que tienen cuenta les contesto por ahí al anochecer, lo juro por el ángel. 3 (Ahora es temprano por donde yo vivo, y como ya ven, ando a escondidas xD)  
_

_**I wanna dance**: Supongo que ahora puedes ponerte más feliz porqe este cap es aún mas largo que el anterior (? y habrá mucho Clace, creo. Espero matarte de nuevo con este cap XD y en cuanto a Jonathan y las demas parejas, ya verás mucho de ellas muy pronto. (Al menos se acerca un momento Malec) saludos!  
_

_**Guest :** Hola! Muchas gracias, y espero te guste este cap :D  
_

_**Guest**: No te preocupes habrá mucho Stephen Herondale por aqui y tambien JC Morgenstern *risa malvada* muy pronto...  
_

_**Saraaa:**Aquí esta el nuevo cap :D y eh, jajaja, dales tiempo, que apenas llevan un día de conocerse (? pero si te refieres a escenas candentes de Clace, sip, se aproxima una pronto...  
_

* * *

_I am lost,_  
_in our rainbow,_  
_now, our rainbow has gone._

_Overcast, by your shadow,_  
_as our worlds move on._

_But in this shirt, I can be you, to be near you for a while._

In This Shirt, The Irrepressibles

**Capítulo VI**_**. Aventuras en Tortuga**_

La noche se alzaba oscura sobre su cabeza, las nubes negras arremolinándose en el cielo como ángeles que caían, derrotados y furiosos, hacia la tierra. Clary casi podía escuchar sus lamentos, silbando en el aire, mientras caminaba por la cubierta de _Ángel Negro._ Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó poder tener un lápiz en su mano y dibujar aquél barco lleno de misterios y tinieblas. Podía imaginarlo claramente, su silueta oscura surcando el mar y la noche, rompiendo las olas mientras sus velas negras se agitaban en el viento como alas rotas.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Jace. Su perfil era una sombra más densa en aquélla oscuridad. Clary nunca habría imaginado que la noche en el océano fuera tan negra. Mientras se acercaba, sus pasos resonando huecos contra la madera vieja, la figura de Jace fue cobrando forma, pasando de ser una simple sombra a ser un chico que miraba inexpresivo al océano, sus ojos dorados perdidos en algún lugar al que Clary no podría llegar jamás. Estaba sentado sobre la proa, en una actitud aparentemente despreocupada, sus pies colgando al aire y casi rozando las olas que rompían contra el barco.

Clary no lo había notado antes, pero la proa tenía la forma de un ángel que lloraba, sus velas desplegadas como si deseara poder llegar al cielo, pero estuviera eternamente atado a aquel barco.

Jace se giró hacia ella. Sobre sus cabezas las tormentosas nubes se dispersaron un momento, dejando entrever un pedazo de luna que iluminó la noche y convirtió el cabello de Jace en un halo plateado. Las aguas a su alrededor también parecieron volverse plata líquida, brillando con el reflejo del astro.

—Tenía la esperanza de que te cayeras en el camino —dijo, mirándola indiferente—. Pero si vienes a sentir lástima, mejor regresa con tu amigo Simon, él tiene mucha para dar.

—Deja de hablar así, Simon no te ha hecho nada —dijo Clary, molesta, y de inmediato se arrepintió. Jace hizo una mueca y volvió a fijar su vista en el mar.

De acuerdo, esa no había sido la conversación que esperaba. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí. Tal vez porque quería pagarle a Jace lo que había hecho por ella… ¡pero él no había hecho nada por ella!

"_Confía en mí. Encontraremos a tu madre"_

Clary recordó con un escalofrío sus palabras. Ella fingió no hacerle caso cuando se lo dijo, pero en su interior se había aferrado a ellas, creyendo ciegamente que había una esperanza.

Que Jace no la dejaría sola.

—¿Tienes frío? —Jace la miró de reojo, aparentemente indiferente—. ¿O solo estás actuando para tener una excusa para que quite la camisa y te la de?

—Ya tengo tu camisa, no quiero otra—hizo notar Clary, y se sentó, lo bastante lejos para no sentirse incómoda, pero lo bastante cerca para escucharlo suspirar cuando dijo:

—Te vas a caer —gruñó—. Y no quiero arrojarme al mar de nuevo. Ya tragué bastante agua salada por tu culpa.

Clary sonrió y movió sus pies. El mar se movía por debajo de ella, bravo y oscuro. Su reflejo no era más que una sombra oscura y distorsionada. Se le hacía extraño no llevar tacones ni los amplios vestidos a los que siempre acostumbraba. A los que siempre había odiado. La ropa que llevaba —la ropa de Jace, de hecho— era mucho más cómoda. Clary se sentía libre en ella, libre y ligera, como una pluma.

—Claro —dijo Jace, con voz cansada—. Se me olvidaba que decirte que no hagas algo es como decirte ¡anda Clary, ve corre y matate! ¡Si, hazlo, al fin que solo te morirás una vez!

—Si estás intentado hacer que me vaya —dijo Clary, tranquila— no lo estás haciendo bien.

—No, definitivamente no —asintió Jace—. Contigo solo funciona el método de arrastrarte hasta tu camarote y encerrarte ahí. Pero desgraciadamente no estoy de humor para esas cosas. Considérame fuera de servicio por ahora.

—Supongo que el sarcasmo no tiene descanso.

—No, él es mi amigo incondicional, así que no te metas con él.

Clary casi sonrió. —De acuerdo, no me meto con él. ¿Entonces ya puedo entrar a tu fiesta de deprimidos?

—¿Deprimido? ¿Deprimido? ¿Qué clase de palabra es esa? No está en mi vocabulario, lo siento. Prueba con 'matar'.

—Apuesto a que te encantaría, pero no.

Jace se encogió de hombros. Los dos estaban sentados, sin mirarse, viendo hacia el mar. Una ráfaga de aire frío despeinó los cabellos de Clary y ella los apartó con impaciencia. Cuando se giró hacia Jace se dio cuenta de que él la miraba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, temiendo que algo no estuviera bien con ella.

—¿Qué de qué?

—Me estás mirando raro.

—No, tú me estás mirando raro.

—¡Tú me miraste primero!

—Clarissa, no tienes que mentir si te he atrapado mirándome fijamente —dijo él con voz solemne—, es algo totalmente natural e imposible de no hacer considerando que soy yo. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Clary cerró los puños.

—No puedes hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Jace adoptó un aire de superioridad.

—Yo puedo hacer todo.

—¡Deja de hacerlo!

La sombra de una sonrisa aleteó en los labios de Jace.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso —dijo Clary, malhumorada—, como si nada te pasara.

—No me pasa nada —dijo Jace, pero miro hacia otro lado—. ¿Qué te hace creer que me pasa algo?

—Siempre actúas así —siguió Clary, decidida—. Como si nada te importara.

—No me importa nada.

—A todos nos importa algo.

—¿Y a ti que te importa, Clary?

Clary se sonrojó, sin saber por qué. —No estamos hablando de mí.

—Entonces, ¿qué te importo yo? —Jace se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo… yo solo pienso que no está bien que quieras fingir que siempre estás bien.

Clary observó por el rabillo del ojo como él fruncía los labios. No contestó, y ella tampoco dijo nada más. Después de un momento, ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—No me ignores —refunfuñó.

Jace parpadeó. —¿Ignorarte? —dijo, medio divertido—. Solo estaba pensando.

—Ah, entiendo, debe costarte mucho dado que no lo haces a menudo.

—Muy graciosa, Fairchild.

—¿Y en qué pensabas?

—En cosas tan grandes que tu pobre mente mundana no podría comprenderlas.

—Entonces podrías iluminarme con tu sabiduría, a lo mejor se me queda algo.

—Lo dudo.

Clary le lanzó una mirada desafiante. —Yo también soy una Cazadora de Sombras, no soy una mundana. No tienes que tratarme como si fuera inferior a ti.

Jace la miró, alzando una ceja. El viento revolvía sus cabellos, haciéndolos ver como destellos dorados en la oscuridad. —Sí, lo eres. Pero no eres gran cosa como luchadora. Tu madre trató de mantenerte alejada lo más que pudo de todo esto ¿verdad? Escuché a Valentine decir que tu madre dijo a la Clave que eras una niña enfermiza y débil y no servirías para luchar.

—Eso es mentira —dijo Clary, sintiéndose indignada y traicionada.

Jace pareció ligeramente divertido, aunque aún tenía aquélla extraña sombra en los ojos. —Sí, ya me imagino que eras una pequeña niña pelirroja loca que corría por todos lados con un lápiz en la mano y pintando las paredes.

Clary se sorprendió que recordara aquello. Recordó cómo le había gritado que no pisara sus lápices, y él la había tirado. Así había sido, ¿o no? No podía creer que había sido apenas esa mañana. Su partida, la batalla… demasiadas cosas para un solo día. Demasiadas cosas que asimilar. Eso sin añadir la plática que habían tenido esa noche sobre su madre. De alguna manera, se alegraba de que aquél día terminara.

—Pareces cansada —dijo Jace de pronto mirándola fijamente—. Deberías irte a dormir. No ha sido un buen día para ti.

—Y lo dice el que luchó en una batalla y se arrojó al mar. —"Y por mi culpa, de hecho" pensó Clary, pero mejor omitió aquello.

—¿Alguna vez escuchas lo que digo? Deberías irte a dormir.

—Y me lo dice la persona que me secuestró.

Jace alzó las manos y miró al cielo teatralmente. —¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué esta cosa que me has mandado, Raziel? ¡Me merecía cualquier castigo menos este!

Clary rodó los ojos. —Estás loco.

Jace bajó la mirada. —Y lo dice la que se quiso suicidar arrojándose al mar. Muy lógico.

—¡Yo no me quise suicidar! —Clary lo apuntó con un dedo—. ¡Me c… no, me arrojaron!

Clary recordó de pronto al chico de cabellos plateados, ojos negros y sonrisa filosa. El rostro de Jace se oscureció. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz seguía teniendo ese tinte sarcástico de siempre.

—Estaba ahí —le hizo notar—. Lo vi ¿sabes? De hecho, te saqué de ahí, no sé si recuerdes.

Clary no lo escuchó. Seguía pensando en el chico y sus palabras.

"Hace mucho que quería conocerte, Clarissa."

—¿Quién era? —dijo de repente—. Su cara… siento que lo recuerdo de algo, pero no se qué.

Jace la miró, medio aburrido medio divertido. —¿No sabes quién era?

—Si lo supiera no te estuviera preguntando.

—¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?

—Para buscarlo por todo el mundo y vengarme arrojándolo por un acantilado.

Jace casi rió. —Era tu lindo hermano. Sorprendida, ya veo. Pensé que lo sabías.

—No lo conocía —dijo Clary—. Ni a ti, hasta hoy.

—Nos hemos visto antes —dijo Jace y Clary respingó—. ¿Recuerdas? Ese día lluvioso. Llevabas un enorme vestido rosa y tu pelo estaba recogido en un moño rosa también. —Clary lo miraba boquiabierta. Nunca hubiera pensado que la recordara también. —Parecías una piñata. O un bombón gigante.

—Pues tú tampoco te veías muy bien con ese jubón —contraatacó Clary—. Y tus rizos bien peinados.

Jace se estremeció.

—Odiaba esa ropa —confesó—. Me alegro que al menos Robert no nos obligara a usar esos ridículos cuellos altos.

Clary sofocó una carcajada imaginándose a Jace con un cuello alto. Increíblemente, en su mente seguía viéndose guapo. Supuso que Jace podría verse bien incluso si se hacía pasar por un vagabundo.

—No puedo creer como la Clave ha adoptado esa estúpida moda mundana—dijo Jace, horrorizado.

Clary adoptó un aire de solemnidad.

—Es un símbolo de elegancia y solemnidad, esos cuellos y los sombreros de fieltro, con alas y adornos de lazos, cintas, plumas, joyas e imitaciones, son el símbolo de la máxima distinción de un caballero.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Jace—. Esa frase la sacaste de alguna institutriz que te enseñó un montón de cosas aburridas, sobre como pararte, como hablar, como usar el abanico, como bailar y todas esas cosas aburridas.

Ahora fue el turno de Clary de estremecerse.

—Dios, era horrible. Decía que sonreír enseñando los dientes estaba mal.

—Según la corte de la Clave, eso es cierto.

Clary bufó.

—¡No tenía por qué aprender todas esas cosas si ni siquiera me dejaban ir a los bailes! Yo y mi madre nunca íbamos ahí. En la Clave todos son gentes refinadas.

—En la Clave todos son gente que parece que les metieron un palo por el trasero —dijo Jace, indiferente—. Los hombres van envueltos en trajes ridículos con cuellos tan altos que chocan entre ellos como si fueran pavos reales. Y las mujeres, ah, las mujeres parece que arrancaron las cortinas de su casa y se las pusieron. A veces me pregunto cómo entran por las puertas. Cada día parecen llevar una competencia sobre quién lleva el vestido más enorme, ridículo y pesado que todas.

—Entonces has estado ahí —hizo notar Clary.

Jace bufó. —Estupideces.

Clary alzó una ceja. —Está más que claro que a ti no te enseñaron a ser un caballero.

—Lamento decepcionarte —dijo Jace—. Pero sí. Desgraciadamente, ponía más atención a las clases de espada y cosas que tuviera que ver con matar.

—Lo normal.

—Exacto —Jace se levantó sobre la proa—. Y ahora, señorita, será mejor que vaya a dormir.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Debe ser medianoche, como mucho.

Clary lo miró sorprendida. —Imposible.

—Nada es imposible —dijo Jace—. Ya vez, yo estoy aquí. Eso significa que la perfección es posible y por lo tanto nada es imposible, aunque si hablamos en un sentido poético podríamos decir que…

—Suficiente —Clary alzó las manos—. Creo que me he mareado.

—Oh, ahí va de nuevo, queriendo llamar mi atención con desmayos fingidos. No sé si lo sepas, Clarissa, pero hay mejores formas de conquistar a un caballero.

Clary se puso de pie con las mejillas ardientes. —Eres un…un….

—¿Lindo, lindo chico?

Clary masculló algo que sonó como 'demonios' y 'lindo idiota' y luego, con una última mirada rabiosa, se dio la media vuelta, dejando a Jace con una sonrisa en la cara.

No llevaba cinco pasos cuando se detuvo, y aún de espaldas, dijo:

—¿Jace?

—¿Si? —él sonaba divertido—. ¿Estás a punto de desmayarte o algo?

—Lo siento —dijo ella, sin hacerle caso—. Siento lo de tu padre. Yo sé… yo sé que no es fácil para ti.

Silencio. Clary, aturdida, esperó un momento más. No quería darse la vuelta, pensaba que tal vez a Jace le resultaría más fácil hablar de lo que sentía si no temía que vieran algún tipo de fragilidad en su rostro.

Jace siguió sin contestar. Con un suspiro resignado, comenzó a caminar, imaginando que se habría ido.

—¿Clary? —Clary se paralizó. La voz de Jace sonaba extrañamente baja.

—¿Si?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Si? —repitió.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro.

—¿Estás segura que no te vas a desmayar? ¿Ni que te vas a caer al mar? Si lo que quieres es verme sin camisa, podrías lograrlo con unos cuantos trucos femeninos.

Clary se quedó confundida por un momento, y luego, la rabia subió por sus venas como fuego ardiendo. ¡Ese idiota no tenía remedio! Comenzó a caminar, decidida, hacia su camarote.

—Clary —Jace reía a sus espaldas—. ¡Clary, espera!

—¡Idiota!

Jace la alcanzó entonces. Ella casi corría pero él no parecía tener problemas para seguir su paso, de hecho, estaba lo bastante relajado para poner cara de desamparo y, con una mano en el corazón, decir:  
—Oh, mi dama, que palabras tan desastrosas y groseras, ¿cómo puede usted decir eso? ¿No sabe que rompe mi frágil y pobre corazón!

Clary bajó las pequeñas escaleras a toda velocidad, encontrándose de pronto en el oscuro pasillo en el que había estado antes.

—¡Vete al demonio! —pasó junto a la cocina, que ahora estaba vacía, y dos minutos después estaba frente a la puerta de 'su' camarote, intentando abrirla inútilmente. Estaba trabada.

'Genial'.

Clary la pateó.

Auch. Eso había dolido.

Jace soltó una risita por detrás de ella. Estaba tan cerca que ella pudo sentir su respiración en su piel, cálida y dulce. Su mente, lamentablemente, comenzó a divagar.

—¿Clary?

Ella quería decirle algo como 'cállate estúpido grosero' pero lo que dijo fue –con un jadeo suspirante, para variar-:

—¿Si? —_Tonta, tonta, tonta._

Jace mantuvo un largo silencio. Parecía que dudaba. Clary se giró y entonces, sin saber exactamente como, se encontraba a unos centímetros de Jace, las manos de él ambos lados de su cabeza. Él tenía el rostro agachado, ella no podía mirarlo. Se quedó aturdida, observando su pecho subir y bajar. Las marcas se le enroscaban por todo el cuerpo.

"_Una vida de cicatrices y lucha"_

Clary alzó el rostro, lentamente, y la respiración de Jace acarició su frente. Su olor era embriagador; cuero, sangre y mar. Él se acercó un poco más y su nariz rozó los cabellos de Clary, enviando un estremecimiento a través de ella.

Jace se congeló e inesperadamente, se alejó. Clary sintió como si alguien hubiera la hubiera pinchado de repente, desinflándola.

—Buenas noches —fue todo lo que dijo.

Sus pasos resonaron en la madera mientras se alejaba. La puerta del camarote se abrió. Pero Clary no podía moverse. Tenía muchas ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

_¿Qué coños me está pasando?_

* * *

_And his touch, must be wanted, must become, through your ask._

* * *

Simon ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido. Después de cenar, Isabelle se había salido sin decir a dónde había iba, y no había regresado aun cuando Simon llegó a su camarote —sin saber a dónde más ir— y se había tirado sobre su cama, sin saber qué hacer. Quería buscar a Clary, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estuviera en aquel enorme barco horrible y fantasmal. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella realmente, y necesitaba hacerlo. Es decir, ¿Qué se supone que harían ahora? ¿Seguir con Jace y su bola de imbéciles vagando por el mar, atacando puertos y asustando a los débiles? Porque él no creía mucho eso de 'ir a buscar a la madre de Clary'. Él solo quería sacar a Clary de ahí lo más pronto posible.

O tal vez era solo el hecho que Jace no le inspiraba confianza. Era esa forma en que miraba a Clary… como si fuera algo que él anhelara con desesperación, pero no pudiera tenerlo. Y ella lo miraba de esa forma como si fuera su héroe sacado de los cuentos. Aunque en los cuentos no decía que los héroes fueran groseros, arrogantes y todas esas cosas que Jace era.

Al final pensó, levemente, en Isabelle. ¿Dónde estaría? Parecía ridículo preocuparse por ella cuando el que se había quedado encerrado durante la batalla había sido él y no ella.

Debió de quedarse dormido en algún momento, porque de repente se encontró flotando en un extraño mundo de humo negro. El humo se fue condensando hasta convertirse en un bosque de árboles negros que se alzaban hasta un cielo oscuro. Podía escuchar su respiración irregular mientras corría a través de él, su corazón siendo apenas una piedra gélida en su pecho. Seguía corriendo mientras la oscuridad se cernía cada vez sobre él. Podía escuchar gritos a sus espaldas, como si lo persiguieran.

—¡Detegánlo! —decía una voz estridente y helada.

Simon seguía corriendo, desesperado, girando a todos lados…. Buscando a algo o alguien. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo importante, algo de vida o muerte, pero no sabía que, no sabía cuál era su objetivo.

La escena estalló en polvo negro para después volver a tomar forma, en ella, Simon se veía a sí mismo besando a Isabelle, los dos enredados en un apasionado abrazo. La escena se disolvió en humo de nuevo y entonces él se vio a sí mismo con una enorme espada en la mano, gritando rabioso mientras emergía de la niebla hacia un campo helado, donde Isabelle y otra chica de ojos verde ambarino luchaban espalda contra espalda contra sombras que se me movían de un lado a otro. Sombras que portaban cuchillos que brillaban como estrellas. Simon volvía gritar y entonces, por detrás de él, un ejército de rostros blancos como el mármol aparecía surgido de las tinieblas.

Lo último que veía era a sí mismo, cubriendo a Isabelle mientras ésta caía al suelo, sangrando. Entonces todo se disolvió a su alrededor como si alguien arrojara agua a una pintura, todo perdiendo vida hasta quedar en el olvido.

Simon despertó con un sobresalto. Podía sentir una sensación helada en la nuca, como el tacto de una mano fantasmal. Se giró, alarmado, pero todo lo que encontró fue a Isabelle, atravesada en medio de la cama, sus pies sobre el pecho de él. Simon intentó hacerlos a un lado para levantarse -con cuidado para no despertarla- pero Isabelle despertó de repente y le propinó una patada que lo hizo caer de la cama con un estruendo.

—Oh —dijo la chica cuando se asomó y vio Simon, tirado y con su pie marcado en la mejilla—. Eras tú.

—Si —dijo Simon, aturdido—, me alegro de que me confundieras con un pirata depravado sexual que seguramente había entrado a media noche a tu camarote para atacarte.

Isabelle rodó los ojos y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. El pelo se le desparramó por las sábanas blancas, viéndose aún más negro, y cuando cerró los ojos, incluso se vio más joven y frágil de lo que era. Simon se encontró sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado de verla ahí, sana y salva, después de aquél sueño maniaco que había tenido, del cual solo la recordaba a ella, cubierta de sangre y pidiéndole ayuda. Pero es que eso era una locura, ¿ella pidiéndole ayuda a él? Ja, que gracioso. ¿Y luego que seguía? ¿Jace llorando y pidiéndole un autógrafo? ¿Alec conquistando a Clary? ¿Magnus siendo un hombre serio y alérgico a los brillos?

Sin embargo, eso no hizo que parara de sentir aquélla extraña sensación. _Solo la conoces de hace un día,_ le dijo una vocecita en su interior, _no sabes nada de ella, no hay nada que te una a ella._ Entonces ¿por qué de repente sentía que…?

Isabelle abrió un ojo.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que quieres vomitar o que viste a un fantasma.

—Soy un vampiro. Siempre estoy pálido.

—¿O es que nunca habías visto a una chica con camisón?

Simon no había reparado en aquello en antes. Y cuando lo hizo, se ruborizó. O lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera podido. —Creo que saldré a tomar aire.

Isabelle soltó una risita.

—¿A plena madrugada?

Simon la miró y luego a la pequeña y redonda ventana, donde se colaba una débil luz. —Ya amaneció.

—Apenas está amaneciendo —gruñó Isabelle—. Eso es madrugada para mí. Ahora vete y déjame dormir. Toda la noche estuviste gritando, estuve a punto de golpearte varias veces, pero tenía demasiado sueño para hacerlo.

—Vaya, pues creo que ya estamos a mano con esa patada ninja de hace un momento.

Isabelle le arrojó uno de sus almohadones. — ¡Fuera!

* * *

—¡Pero Jace! —Alec, angustiado y molesto, casi corría detrás de su parabatai. —¡No puedes dejarme!

—Si puedo —Jace sonreía, radiante—. De hecho, ya lo estoy haciendo, no sé si te des cuenta.

—¿Y qué haré mientras no estás? —exigió Alec.

—No sé. Puedes ponerte a contar las nubes.

—Iré contigo.

—No, no lo harás.

—¡Jace!

—¡Alec!

—¡Magnus! —Magnus apareció de repente en una nube de polvo. Jace y Alec retrocedieron; Jace llevándose la mano a su cuchillo y Alec soltando un gritito.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —le espetó Jace—. Me pones nervioso.

—Y mí me importa mucho —dijo Magnus—. Como sea, buenos días a todos.

—Buenos días —dijo Alec, levemente rojo—. ¿Dónde estabas? Ayer desapareciste después de la cena…

Jace lo miró, malhumorado.

—¿No se supone que lo estabas vigilando?

Alec también lo miraba, contrariado.

—Se desvaneció en humo —dijo, indignado—. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué lo encerrara en una jarra?

—Muy interesante conversación —dijo Magnus—. Pero ahora supongo que debo aclarar que no soy su prisionero, sino más bien una buena y magnífica persona que les está ayudando en esta misión psicópata.

—¿Buena? —dijo Jace—. ¿Magnifica persona? ¿Estás seguro que no hablamos de mí?

—No —dijo Magnus—. ¿O acaso dije desagradable y obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza?

Alec sonrió y cuando Jace lo miró, se recompuso y puso su mejor cara seria. Jace volvió a mirar a Magnus, adoptando un aire ofendido.

—Si crees que nuestra misión es psicópata, ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

—Tu padre paga bien.

—Ah, claro, sabía que había algo más que simple ayuda samaritana.

—Tu siempre tan inteligente —suspiró Magnus—. Como sea, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer hoy.

—¿Cómo…? —dijo Alec.

—Como invocar un príncipe de los infiernos para ayudarnos a buscar a Stephen —dijo Magnus.

Jace hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano. —Podemos hacer eso por la tarde. Hoy vamos a anclar en Tortuga.

—¡Jace! —dijo Alec—. ¡Estamos hablando de tu padre!

—Y yo estoy hablando de Tortuga, donde hacen exquisitos platos de espagueti.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo Alec.

—Suelo no hacerlo —asintió Jace—. Eso explica porque todos ponen cara de sorpresa cuando lo hago.

—¿Debo suponer —dijo Magnus— que entonces todos vamos a bajar a Tortuga?

Jace negó. —¿Tú? De ninguna manera. No quiero tener que estar cuidando que alguien intente secuestrarte cada dos minutos.

—Dudo que alguien pueda hacerlo —Magnus se miró las uñas—, a menos que quieran terminar siendo ratas.

Jace volvió a negar. —Estamos hablando de Sebastian. Ya lo engañamos una vez, y odio admitir que tal vez no podamos hacerlo dos veces. No creo que sea seguro para ti bajar de este barco.

—Que tierno —dijo Magnus—. No sabes cómo me conmueves.

Jace lo miró, irritado, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alec carraspeó.

—Mmmm, yo creo que Jace tiene razón.

Algo destelló tras los ojos de Magnus. —¿Tú crees?

—Si—Alec pareció encogerse—, estoy seguro.

Magnus se encogió de hombros. —Muy bien. Pero tú también te quedas. No pienso quedarme solo y aburrido en este barco que apesta a algas.

—¡No hables así de mi bebé! —saltó Jace.

Alec se sonrojó. —Pero yo… debo ir con Jace…

—No —dijo Jace tajante—, habíamos acordado que tú te quedarías con el brujo, como hasta ahora has estado haciendo.

—Isabelle podría…

—Isabelle se dormirá y después se le olvidaría o se hartará y se irá por ahí a jugar con algún pirata.

Alec bajó los hombros, rendido. —De acuerdo.

Magnus sonrió radiante. —Perfecto.

* * *

Clary salió de su recamara y casi chocaba contra alguien. Levantó la vista, sorprendida.

—¡Simon!

Él bajó sus ojos chocolate hacia ella. —¡Clary! —dijo, visiblemente aliviado—. Pensé que nunca podría encontrarte.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, abrazándolo—. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y ayer no me sentía precisamente bien… por cierto, ¿cómo diablos llegaste aquí? ¿Jace te tomó prisionero? Porque si es así lo voy a ….

—Eh, tranquila —Simon sonrió—. Me colé aquí sin que nadie me viera. Es decir, ¿tú crees enserio que te iba a dejar sola con estos dementes? De ninguna manera.

Clary lo abrazó más fuerte. —Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

—Lo sé, y aprovechando el momento cursi —dijo Simon—. Creo que debo reafirmar mi posición de que no te dejaré sola, ¿oíste, Clary? Estaré contigo aquí hasta que encontremos a tu madre y podamos regresar a Port Idris.

—No es como si tuvieras opción —casi rió Clary y lo soltó—. Pero me alegro de que estés aquí.

—Eso suponía —se regodeó Simon, pero sus ojos eran cálidos.

—Oye —dijo Clary, mirándolo bien de pronto—. ¿Esas son ropas de pirata?

—Son de Alec —dijo Simon encogiéndose de hombros—. Las mías estaban mojadas, y él fue la única persona lo bastante amable para prestármelas.

Clary asintió. Simon casi hubiera parecido un pirata, con esa ropa y botas negras, de no ser por esa mirada inocente.

—Estás sonriendo burlonamente —dijo Simon con un suspiro—. Supongo que me veo ridículo.

—No —dijo Clary—. Te vez estupendo.

—Claro —Simon rodó los ojos—. Ahora vamos, enfrentemos al capitán Jace Barbarrogante.

* * *

Simon y Clary se encontraron en las escaleras a Alec, que estaba rojo y parecía huraño, y Magnus, que les sonrió y les dio educadamente los buenos días, para sorpresa de los dos chicos. Afuera un viento frío soplaba con fuerza, sacudiendo las enormes velas negras y pegándoles la ropa al cuerpo. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, pero el sol brillaba con fuerza, disipando la débil neblina que flotaba a su alrededor.

Se encontraron a Jace silbando alegremente por toda la cubierta mientras lanzaba de vez en cuando órdenes a sus hombres, que corrían de aquí para allá. Ese mañana en especial parecía haber más actividad en el barco.

En cuanto Jace vio a Clary, una extraña expresión cruzó su rostro, pero antes de que Clary pudiera descifrarla, él miró a Simon y ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño.

Jace, a diferencia de Simon, sonrió con siniestra dulzura. El viento le revolvía el cabello y llevaba puestos pantalones marrones y una camisa dorada que destacaba sus ojos.

—Ah miren, ahí viene mi mascota preferida.

—Tan lindo como siempre —contestó Simon—. Me alegro tanto de verte.

—Pues yo no. ¿Quieres explicarte cómo demonios sigues ofendiendo a mi hermoso, perfecto y glorioso barco con tu sucia presencia?

—Hablas de tu barco como si fuera el barco de la reina.

—Hablo de mi barco como si fuera mío, ahora responde.

Simon se encogió de hombros. —No estoy contento de estar aquí, pero lamentablemente para ti, aquí está Clary, y dónde ella, yo voy.

—Claro —dijo Jace—. Como una linda y pequeña garrapata. O mejor dicho, sanguijuela.

—Basta, Jace —dijo Clary, molesta—. ¿No crees que es un día demasiado bonito como para pelear?

—Me alegra que pienses así, porque hoy me acompañarás a Tortuga.

—¿Tortuga? —Simon saltó—. De ninguna manera, ese lugar es…

—Irá conmigo —dijo Jace, cortándolo—. Y tu opinión me resulta indiferente.

—¿Dé que hablan? —dijo Clary—. ¿Qué es Tortuga?

—Una isla de piratas —dijo Simon—. La Armada de Idris lleva buscándola por años, pero tal parece que está bien escondida.

—Genial —dijo Jace tranquilamente—. Ahora tengo una excusa para cortarte la lengua.

—¡Jace! —se escandalizó Clary—. ¡No digas eso!  
—Si Clary va contigo —dijo Simon, firme—, yo también.

Jace rodó los ojos. —¿Por qué no mejor te quedas aquí y haces algo útil, como barrer la cubierta o lavar los trastes?

—No soy tu criado.

—¿Ah, no?

—No voy a ir contigo —dijo Clary, testaruda—. Es decir, no tengo porque ir.

—Soy tu secuestrador —dijo Jace, altivo—. Y tú la secuestrada. Así que tú tienes que hacer lo que yo digo mientras tiemblas de miedo ¿de acuerdo?

Clary abrió la boca. —Estas de broma.

—¿Y yo que soy? —dijo Simon.

—Creí que ya había quedado claro que eras el criado —dijo Jace dirigiéndole una fría mirada—. O sea, el que sobra.

Simon apretó los dientes.

—No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

—Uy, que miedo —Jace sonrió—. Por favor, detente, me estás aterrorizando. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, podrías venir con nosotros —miró a Clary alzando una ceja— ¿Por qué cosa crees que podríamos intercambiar a tu amigo? No espero que valga mucho, pero…

—Basta —Clary alzó las manos—. Esto es estúpido. Simon y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

Jace la miró con aprensión.

—¿Dejarte? ¿A ti? ¿Sola? ¿Aquí? Ni hablar. Probablemente logres robarte mi barco y hundirlo en el camino. Y no me arriesgaré a perder a mi bebé.

—Por favor dime que no acabas de decir 'tu bebé' refiriéndote a tu barco.

—Pues está claro que no lo dije por tu amigo estúpido.

—Simon no es estúpido.

—No —asintió Jace—. Nada más tiene la cara y actúa como uno, pero no lo es.

Simon bufó. —Es increíble.

—¿Yo? —dijo Jace—. Ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que lo dijeras.

Simon, molesto, parecía a punto de decirle algo nada agradable, pero Clary la jaló, lejos de Jace, y –mirándolo a los ojos— dijo:

—Está bien, este tipo está loco y no escuchará nada de lo que digamos. Será mejor que te quedes aquí, al menos estarás a salvo.

Clary no quería admitirlo, pero la idea de ir a una Isla, con Jace, resultaba muy tentador.

—Pero ¿y tú? Esa isla…

—Jace no dejará que nada me pase —dijo Clary de golpe, y de inmediato se sonrojó. —Yo quería decir que…

Simon rodó los ojos.

—Sé lo que querías decir —suspiró—. Supongo que tienes razón.

Clary asintió. —Además está el hecho de que si bajas de aquí, probablemente Jace encuentre la forma de dejarte en esa isla para siempre.

—Muy bien —Simon alzó las manos—. Entendido. Me quedo aquí, pero solo porque lo dices tú.

Jace, mirándolos divertido desde lejos, sonrió. —Ah, lo sabía, la mascota siempre tan obediente.

Simon le alzó el dedo de en medio.

—Parece que llego en un buen momento —Isabelle, en un revuelo de ropas blancas, apareció entonces—. Veo que todos ya somos amigos.

Jace la miró alzando las cejas.

—¿Tan temprano? —empezó—. Que milagro. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe que nos honres con tu presencia a estas horas de la madrugada?

Isabelle lo miró molesta.

—Todos están corriendo y gritando —dijo—, no podía dormir. Y eso sin contar que este vampiro tampoco me dejo dormir anoche.

Clary alzó las cejas y miró Simon, que se encogió de hombros. Jace estrechó los ojos.

—No necesitaba decir eso, pero gracias.

Isabelle entonces miró a Clary.

—¿Tu eres Clary, no? La chica loca que salvé durante la batalla.

Clary asintió, algo molesta.

—Y tú Isabelle, la loca del látigo.

Isabelle sonrió.

—¡Sí! ¡Me reconoces! —y entonces abrazó a Clary como si se conocieran de toda la vida—. Oye ¿eso es ropa de Jace? ¡Te queda fatal! Deberías haberme pedido ropa a mí….

—No necesitamos de tu ayuda ahora, Izzy —dijo Jace—. Clary y yo desembarcaremos en Tortuga, a lo mejor puede comprarse algo ahí.

—¿En esa pocilga de piratas? ¡Estás loco!

—Si —Jace puso cara de demente y sacó la lengua—. Estoy loco.

Simon lo miró con atención.

—Y yo que pensaba que no podía ser más estúpido.

Jace lo miró con oscura diversión.

—Que gracioso, chupasangre, no sabes cómo me encantaría ver cómo te ríes cuando te haga caminar por la plancha.

Isabelle hizo una mueca. —Tú y tu obsesión con la plancha. Como sea, si van a ir a Tortuga, yo también quiero ir.

—No —dijo Jace, cortante—, tú te quedarás a cargo del barco con Alec.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Isabelle, te quedarás aquí. Piensa que serás la capitana del barco mientras no estoy. Alec estará ocupado cuidando del brujo.

Isabelle lo pensó un momento y sonrió. —¿Harán lo que yo diga?

Clary se imaginó que la chica les obligaría a besar sus pies o cosas así, y de pronto se compadeció de todos los piratas.

—Si —dijo Jace, aburrido—. Todo lo que ordenes, Isabelle.

Antes de que Isabelle pudiera responder, una voz resonó desde arriba, fuerte y potente.

—¡Tierra a la vista!

* * *

En el sueño, Max estaba avanzando a tientas en un lúgubre pasillo. Las antorchas de luz mágica titilaban débilmente a sus lados, como si se rieran de él. Podía sentir el peso de una espada en su espalda, de la misma manera que también podía sentir el peso del miedo en su corazón, apoderándose de él lentamente.

Avanzaba cada vez más rápido, casi corriendo. Cuando por fin llegaba a la celda, la oscuridad era casi total.

—Estoy aquí —susurraba a través de los barrotes—. Vine a sacarte.

—¿Max? —decía un chico con voz ronca—. Max vete de aquí, es peligroso.

—Yo sí te creo —respondía él—. No te dejaré aquí. Los demás no piensan sacarte y el falso…

—Max, vete —volví a decir el chico, tajante.

—No —decía él, obstinado, y sacaba la espada. —Ahora retrocede.

El destello de la espada iluminó por un momento la celda, y dentro de él Max pudo ver a un chico de cabello plateado y ojos negros que lo miraba.

Max no pudo observar su expresión, porque entonces, con todas sus fuerzas, dejó caer la espada.

* * *

En cuanto escuchó el grito, Jace corrió hacia la proa.

—Parece que tiene cinco años —bromeó Simon, pero se calló cuando Clary e Isabelle hicieron lo mismo. Entonces, con un suspiró, fue tras ellos.

El mar lucía radiante a su alrededor, las aguas azules reflejando el brillo de sol. Más adelante, punteando el horizonte, una pequeña figura verdosa comenzaba a tomar forma. De lejos parecía solo una isla, pero entre más se acercaban, Simon se dio cuenta de que eran muchas islas pequeñas demasiado juntas. Y, de hecho, tampoco eran tan pequeñas.

—Yo no veo ningún pueblo —dijo Clary.

Jace, que se había parado sobre la borda, la miró. —Aún no —fue todo lo que dijo.

Simon forzó su vista de vampiro. Las nubes, que se habían ido juntando durante la mañana, taparon el sol entonces, proyectando una sombra por todo el océano, que se tornó de un gris marchito. La niebla parecía estar más densa ahí en las islas, porque a pesar de que Simon podía ver las cumbres de las montañas, no lograba ver la costa.

El _Ángel Negro_ continuó navegando hacia allí, el mar susurrando a sus pies. Ya se podía escuchar el romper de las olas a lo lejos.

—¡Giren a babor! —ordenó Jace, justo cuando de la niebla surgieron dos enormes cabos. Se alzaban imponentes, uno a cada lado del barco, como enormes acantilados donde el mar chocaba con fiereza en una explosión de espuma. Jeffrey, que estaba en el timón, hizo lo que le decían.

Las islas parecieron cobrar forma de la nada. Un momento antes Simon solo veía el humo neblinoso y después las imponentes montañas aparecieron sobre él, oscuras y verdes. El barco se adentró en lo que parecía una bahía. Los hombres comenzaron a moverse por todos lados, preparándose para anclar.

El pueblo de Tortuga se esparcía como una macha marrón en la montaña verde. Todas las casitas parecían de madera y piedra. Volutas de humo salían desde la chimeneas y, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Simon incluso pudo escuchar las risas estridentes, los gritos y la música alegre.

Parecía un pueblo de locos.

* * *

_There's a thorn, in my side,_  
_it's the shame, it's the pride..._

_Of you and me, ever changing, moving on now, moving fast._

* * *

Jace bajó del barco y se desperezó como un gato. Clary bajó después de él, observando fascinada a su alrededor. El puerto estaba atiborrado de gente que iba de un lado para otro, gritando, riendo y en su mayoría bebiendo. Tampoco eran el único barco. Había muchísimos por todo el puerto, desde pequeñas barcas hasta barcos casi tan grandes como el _Ángel Negro_.

El aire olía a tabaco, alcohol y lodo. Jeffrey, el co-capitán, o lo que fuera, bajó después de ellos.

—Ya sabes que hacer —le dijo Jace.

—Conseguir tripulación, de preferencia jóvenes —asintió Jeffrey—. Entendido, capitán.

Y se fue, perdiéndose entre la masa de gente.

—Sígueme —le indicó Jace a Clary con una cabezada.

—Recuérdame porque hemos venido aquí —le dijo Clary, mientras esquivaba a una bola de chicas que corrían media desnudas por la calle. Jace ni siquiera las volteó a ver.

—Venimos a buscar tripulación y comprar comida —contestó él por delante de ella. La calle estaba llena de lodo y varios animales corrían por todos lados. Clary casi estuvo a punto de pisar una gallina, que hizo un sonido indignado y la picoteó. Las casitas se alzaban a sus lados… y varias personas se giraban a verlos, notó Clary de pronto. Incluso algunos abrían las puertas de sus casas para verlos. O para ver a Jace, siendo más específicos.

—Pero Jeffrey fue a buscar tripulación — dijo Clary, acercándose más él por instinto, que parecía ajeno a las miradas—. Y antes, en el barco, le dijiste a un chico que fuera a comprar suficiente comida.

—Exacto —dijo Jace, sonriendo—. Lo que significa que tenemos todo el día para divertirnos por aquí.

—¿Y qué vamos hacer? —dijo Clary, tratando de seguirle el paso—. ¿Sabes? No es por nada, pero me gustaría que nos apresuráramos, mi madre…

—Está bien —la cortó Jace—. No tienes que preocuparte por ella. Valentine nunca le haría daño.

—Valentine está muerto —dijo Clary, más cortante de lo que hubiera querido.

Jace negó, sonriendo. —Puede ser. Pero lo dudo. Siempre lo he dudado. De ser así, Sebastian la hubiera matado en el acto. ¿Por qué se la llevó?

—¿Para obligarla a decirle a dónde fuimos? —Inquirió Clary, con un escalofrío—. Se me ocurren miles de cosas, y no son cosas que quisiera decir en voz alta.

Jace negó. —Valentine no le haría daño.

Parecía tan seguro de lo que decía que Clary casi le creía.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Por qué el la ama —dijo Jace con voz neutra—. Siempre la ha amado.

—Pero estaba loco…

Jace se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una taberna.

—Ven, entra —dijo, abriéndole la puerta.

Clary lo miró, insegura. —¿No estarás intentando venderme a un prostíbulo, verdad?

Jace parpadeó.

—¿Qué clase de pensamientos malvados son esos, Clarissa? —dijo, ahogando una risa—. Aquí es Taki's. Un inofensivo restaurante.

Pero cuando Clary entró, parecía todo menos 'inofensivo'. Los piratas reían y bailaban sobre las mesas. Varias prostitutas se paseaban, soltando risitas, seguidas de más piratas. Varios golpeaban las mesas con sus copas, gritando 'más, más, más'.

Jace, a su lado, sonrió. —Aquí hacen los mejores espaguetis del mundo.

* * *

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —dijo Alec, elevando la voz.

—Si —dijo Magnus—. Deberías intentarlo. Te ayuda a olvidar las locuras que haces.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —repitió Alec, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Magnus rodó los ojos. —No exageres, Alexander.

Ambos chicos estaban en el camarote de Alec. Magnus había arrinconado todos los muebles en las esquinas, dejando el lugar casi vacío. Ahora estaba agachado, dibujando una estrella de seis puntas y finalmente cerrándola sobre un círculo.

—Deberíamos esperar a Jace —dijo Alec, que estaba de pie en una esquina junto a una silla, nervioso—. Si algo sale mal…

Magnus le lanzó una mirada significativo que lo hizo callar.

—Bueno —murmuró Alec—. Supongo que nada saldrá mal.

—No —asintió Magnus, y luego, al ver el rostro compungido de Alec, suspiró y se acercó a él agrandes zancadas. — ¿Podrías confiar en mí, Alexander? ¿Al menos una vez?

—Yo… —Alec parecía confundido, y no ayudó tampoco que Magnus le pusiera una mano en el hombro. De repente, se sintió molesto y retrocedió, con las mejillas ardiendo. —No me toques.

Magnus pareció molesto y ligeramente decepcionado. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Alec se alejó aún más de él.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Simon, avergonzado—. Estaba buscando el baño.

Alec lo miró, molesto. —¿Dónde está Isabelle?

Simon alzó las cejas. —No veo porque debería saberlo, pero la última vez que la vi estaba gobernando el barco como una tirana y haciendo que los chicos besaran sus pies.

—Siempre tan dulce y linda —dijo Magnus a nadie en especial.

—Dile que venga —ordenó Alec a Simon.

—Claro —dijo Simon, lentamente—. Porque soy el criado ¿no?

Alec suspiró hastiado. —Por favor.

Simon asintió y estaba a punto de girarse cuando alguien chilló por detrás de él.

—¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí tan misteriosos? —dijo Isabelle y entró decidida a la habitación—. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh!

Magnus había hecho aparecer de repente un montón de velas que flotaban por toda la habitación. Hubieran sido agradables sino fueran completamente rojas.

Todos se sintieron ligeramente incomodados.

—Yo mejor me voy —dijo Simon.

—No —Isabelle lo jaló por la camisa y cerró la puerta con seguro. Luego se giró, sonriendo, hacia Alec—. ¿Invocarán al demonio? ¿Pero no Jace dijo que lo esperáramos?

—Jace —dijo Magnus, aún irritado—. Puede sufrir de la decepción después.

—Genial —dijo Isabelle—. Siempre quise hacer esto.

—Isabelle —dijo Alec, cansado—, no sé si deberías estar aquí…

Echó un vistazo tímido a Magnus, que se encogió de hombros mientras ojeaba un libro que Alec no había visto antes.

—Pueden servir si necesitamos algo.

—¡Entonces voy por algo que comer! —dijo Isabelle, radiante—. ¡Esto será emocionante!

Simon se recargó contra la pared.

—Invocar demonios mayores —dijo—. Estupendo, encantador, perdonen si no me muero de la emoción.

* * *

—Valentine no estaba loco —dijo Jace mientras devoraba su plato de espaguetis. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la barra del restaurante, rodeados de la música y el escándalo de los piratas. Sin embargo, nadie los molestaba. Parecían tenerle bastante miedo Jace—. Solo pensaba diferente que los demás.

Clary no contestó. Probablemente porque para ella seguía estando loco.

—¿Y Jonathan? —dijo en cambio, sintiendo de nuevo un escalofrío—. ¿Él si está loco?

—Te arrojó al mar —dijo Jace—. Pensé que era obvio.

—Pero… —Clary se calló, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Algo dentro de ella seguía diciéndole que no era la primera vez que veía a Jonathan.

—¿Pero? —dijo Jace, mirándola

—Nada —dijo Clary, distraída—. Es solo que siento reconocerlo.

Jace la miró pensativo. —¿Has visto a una rata?

—Si —dijo Clary, confundida—. Una vez Simon… bueno, no importa, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque entonces es compresible que te acuerdes de Jonathan —dijo Jace—. Yo suelo acordarme de él cada vez que veo algo horrible y desagradable.

Clary meneó la cabeza, sonriendo, los cabellos rojos le volaban por todos lados. Jace atrapó uno y lo puso en su lugar. Clary, sin saber porque, se sonrojó y se echó para atrás.

Los ojos de Jace se oscurecieron.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz ronca—. Ya sé que no quieres que te toque.

Clary respingó. —No, es solo que….

—¿Qué piensas que soy un pirata sin escrúpulos que va por ahí quemando aldeas por diversión? —Al ver la expresión de Clary, Jace soltó una risa sin ganas—. Lo suponía.

—Me gustaría saber quién eres en realidad —dijo Clary en voz baja, pero Jace la escuchó, porque algo aleteó tras su mirada.

—Soy un chico, Clary —fue todo lo que dijo—. Tengo mis motivos para hacer lo que hago.

—Tal vez podrías decirlos —dijo ella sin poder evitarlo—, no voy a gritarlos por toda la calle, si lo que temes.

Jace la miró fijamente.

—Probablemente piensas que soy un asesino, ¿verdad?

Clary sostuvo su mirada. —No. No lo creo.

Jace se recargó en la barra, sonriendo amargamente. —Pues lo soy.

Clary sintió un cosquilleó incómodo en el estómago. —No hables así.

—Lo sabes, Clary. No tengo porque mentir sobre lo que soy —Jace hablaba con despreocupación—. Pero no mato personas.

Clary parpadeó.

—¿Ah, no? —se le hacía difícil de creer, después de ver cómo había destruido Port Idris.

Jace soltó una risa sin ganas. —Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero las cosas no son lo que parecen.

—¿Entonces porque lo haces? —dijo Clary con un jadeo—. ¿Por qué atacas pueblos? ¿Y por qué atacaste Port Idris?

Jace permaneció en silencio por unos minutos. Sus labios era una fina línea.

—No lo entiendes, Clary —dijo en una voz inesperadamente baja—. Lo hacía para protegerlos.

—¿Protegerlos? —saltó ella—. ¿A quiénes?

—A Isabelle y Alec —dijo él y sus ojos brillaron—. Cuando fuimos desterrados de Idris, no echaron aquí, en Tortuga. Si yo no hubiera hecho todo lo que hice… si yo no me hubiera convertido en quién soy, los hubieran hecho pedazos. Yo podía defenderme, ¿pero Alec e Isabelle? —Jace negó fieramente con la cabeza—. Atacamos Port Idris por los mapas. Teníamos que llegar antes que Sebastian, o él atacaría a tu familia y se llevaría a Magnus, y probablemente lo asesinara una vez que supiera lo que quería. Antes de eso, yo y Jonathan tuvimos un altercado aquí mismo. Alec y yo sabíamos que Jonathan estaba planeando algo, y además, pronto nos llegaron rumores. Él quería que me uniera a él, y yo fingí aceptar su trato para descubrir a dónde pensaba ir, porque francamente nosotros no teníamos ni idea de dónde estaban los mapas. Algo que al principio pensamos que era un mito… un cuento tonto inventado por los piratas, pero al ver a Jonathan tan decidido, supimos que era verdad. Esa noche peleamos y cada uno zarpó directo a Port Idris. Yo fingí quedarme atrás, y después Alec envió un mensaje anónimo a la Armada de Idris, a Luke específicamente, anunciándole la llegada de piratas. Luke debió creernos, aunque no tanto, porque envió varios barcos a vigilar, y poco después supimos que Jonathan se había metido en una batalla con ellos. Mientras tanto, nosotros estábamos anclados cerca de Port Idris, observando todo, y al ver que toda la Armada salía para enfrentar a Jonathan, nosotros entramos.

Jace se detuvo, su rostro mostrando una mueca altanera, como si estuviera orgulloso de que su estratagema hubiera funcionado.

—Claro que —dijo, ahora molesto—. No esperábamos que Jonathan nos alcanzara tan pronto. Probablemente derrotó a toda la Armada.

Clary sintió un escalofrío. ¿Y si Luke…? No, Luke estaba bien. Tenía que estarlo.

—¿Entiendes ahora? —dijo Jace, y sus ojos destellaron, fieros y… anhelantes—. ¿Ahora ya no me tienes miedo?

Clary apretó la mandíbula. —Nunca te tuve miedo.

—Mientes —dijo Jace de inmediato. Parecía extrañamente vulnerable y consternado—. Mientes, Clary.

Clary logró mantenerse firme a pesar de que sintió que se convertía en gelatina.

—No creo que seas un monstruo —dijo con voz dura—. No creo que seas un asesino. Y no te tengo miedo.

Jace pareció desconcertado, como si no esperara que ella dijera eso. Entonces respiró profundamente, y alzó una mano, lentamente, hacia el rostro de Clary. Ella no retrocedió, y él tragó con fuerza mientras deslizaba el dorso de su mano con extrema delicadeza, como si ella fuera un frágil cristal que podía destrozarse en cualquier momento.

Clary saltó cuando sintió algo en su pie. La burbuja entre ella y Jace pareció romperse como por arte de magia.

Respingó, sorprendida, y miró abajo.

—¿Qué? —Jace casi se atragantaba al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh —Clary sonrió—. ¡Pero qué lindo!

Jace, molesto, rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse. —No me digas. ¿Acabas de encontrar un perro o un gato o un…? —Jace soltó un grito cuando Clary se agachó y recogió un esponjoso pato blanco del suelo—. ¡Quita eso de mi vista!

Clary lo miró, sorprendida y divertida.

—Eso solo un pato, Jace.

—Cuac —dijo el pato.

Jace alzó las manos. —Los odio. Malditas criaturas traicioneras y…

Clary, con una risa malvada, lo acercó a él y Jace retrocedió y se cayó de la silla. Se levantó inmediato, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos, y se sacudió de la ropa mientras miraba al pato con los ojos estrechados.

—Deja esa cosa donde la encontraste.

—No —dijo Clary, acariciando al pato—. Me lo llevaré. ¿Qué no lo vez, Jace? Es tan tierno…

—Tierno mis… —Jace se contuvo y suspiro—. Clarissa Fairchild, le pido de la manera más atenta que por favor devuelva a ese asqueroso y horroroso pato de donde lo recogió.

—No —volvió a decir Clary—. Me lo llevo.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Jace, con los ojos duros.

—No puedes decirme que hacer —dijo Clary, alzando el mentón.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

—Entonces no te haré caso.

—Que sorpresa —Jace miró al pato con odio reprimido—. Tendré que ocuparme del asunto por las malas.

—¡No lo toques! —Clary alzó la voz.

—No grites —dijo Jace, con voz suave como la seda—. No están mirando.

—No me importa.

—Ya sé que no te importa nada —dijo Jace, medio cortante—. Pero ahora me obedecerás.

—¡No! —Clary estaba molesta—. Estoy harta de que me digas que hacer y…

Jace hizo ademán de quitárselo y Clary retrocedió con un grito cuando entonces la puerta del bar se abrió de golpe y algo atravesó toda la estancia hasta topar con un estruendo en la pared.

Jace se tensó de pronto y sacó su cuchillo, todo en un segundo. Ese "algo" que había entrado por la puerta era un hombre, que ahora se levantaba, gruñendo, de entre los escombros.

Una chica de cabello castaño dorado entró por la puerta, con los puños apretados. Jace alzó una ceja al verla.

—¡Tú! —rugió la chica al hombre—. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Perra —siseó el hombre—. Maldita perra.

Jace rió. La chica, con los ojos brillantes, lo miró.

—¿De qué te ríes, nefilim?

Jace se encogió de hombros.

—Dado de que eres una mujer lobo, eso de 'perra', resulta muy gracioso.

La chica estrechó sus ojos lentamente.

—¡Maia! —un atractivo chico de ojos verdes entró detrás de ella y miró al hombre con gesto compungido—. Maia…

—Si, ahora controla a tu perra —dijo el hombre.

Jace, para sorpresa de Clary, lo calló cuando le arrojó un cuchillo que le paso por encima de la cabeza y se clavó en la pared de madera, vibrando.

—Cállate—dijo suavemente —. ¿Qué no vez que estoy hablando con la dama?

Maia miró a Jace. —¿Qué quieres?

Jace le sonrió. —Me agradan las chicas rudas.

El chico de ojos verdes frunció el ceño. —¿Estas coqueteando con mi novia en mis narices?

Jace le dirigió una mirada indiferente. —No. Le estoy ofreciendo unirse a mi tripulación.

—Pues no lo va a hacer —dijo el chico—. Así que ya puedes irte decepcionando.

—Jordan —Maia parecía enojada—. Yo no he dicho que no.

—Si —dijo Jace—. Ya la oíste.

Jordan, ignorando a Maia, miró a Jace. —¿Dime, nefilim, te gustaría tener mi bonito puño en tu cara?

—No lo sé —dijo Jace— ¿A ti te gustaría ver el mío en tu trasero!

—Jace —dijo Clary, alarmada—. ¡Basta! No venimos a pelear.

—¿Ah no?

—¡Jace!

—Clarissa —dijo él, tranquilo—. Mantente apartada de esto. Más tarde hablaremos de tu desagradable mascota.

—¡Deja de decirme Clarissa!

Jace parpadeó. —¿Es tu nombre, o no?

—Si —dijo Clary, titubeando—. Pero no.

—¿No qué? —dijo Jace, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Oh, cállate! —Clary quería golpearlo. Él sonrió aún más—. ¡Te aventaré a Mister pato!

—¿Mister pato? —Jace parecía molesto y ofendido—. ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ése?

—Me largo de aquí —musitó Clary, agarrando al pato sobre su regazo. Los ojos del animal brillaban divertidos hacia Jace mientras éste le estrechaba los ojos.

—No me sorprende que te guste esa cosa –dijo Jace—. Es chiquito, molesto y malvado como tú.

—Me voy —repitió Clary y comenzó a caminar. Jace le tomó del brazo casi de inmediato.

—No, no irás a ningún lado.

Clary lo miró furiosa. Estaba punto de replicar cuando recayó en que todos los miraban.

—¿Ustedes son pareja? —dijo Maia—. Porque realmente parecen una…

—Eso —dijo Jace, alzando un dedo—, no es una pregunta educada. Ahora, volviendo a nuestro tema, ¿vienes o no?

Maia frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que debería hacerlo?

Jace pareció pensativo.

—Tenemos croquetas.

Maia lo miró furiosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jordan dijo:

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿No sé? —dijo Jace—. ¿Es el sonido de tu destrozado orgullo porque tu novia ha aceptado irse conmigo en vez de quedarse contigo?

—Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado, estúpido —dijo Maia, molesta.

Pero Jace no la escuchó. Se había tensado, su mano apretando el brazo de Clary, mirando a todos lados como un felino al acecho. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Jordan, como si los dos pensaran lo mismo, y entonces Jace soltó una grosería cuando las ventanas estallaron en pedazos mientras los gritos comenzaban.

* * *

_**(N. A:**Este cap fue mucho blablabla, pero era necesario, asi que preparanse para mucha acción en el próximo, que lo subiré este miércoles sin falta! O antes... ) (Habrá un beso, hagan sus apuestas para saber de quién será (?) Clace? Malec? Sizzy? _


	8. ¿Un pollo?

_Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah._

Leonard Cohen, Hallelujah.

**Capítulo VII. **_**¿Un pollo?**_

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Simon.

—Es el _Aers Goetia_, Sammy —dijo Magnus mientras pasaba una hoja.

—¿Y eso es?

—Ah, cierto, se me olvidaba que usualmente tengo que traducir las cosas de mi alucinante idioma al idioma de los ignorantes.

—Gracias —dijo Simon—. Muchas gracias, me siento muy querido.

Magnus rodó los ojos. —Esto es, Sandy, "El arte de la brujería". Un libro muy, muy poderoso. Es todo lo que tienes que saber.

—Me llamo Simon.

—No me importa, Samantha.

Simon rodó los ojos.

—¿A qué hora empieza la diversión? —preguntó Isabelle mientras comía fresas sentada despreocupadamente en el suelo—. Ya llevas horas.

—Lleva quince minutos, Isabelle —dijo Alec con voz sosegada.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ahora, si no les importa —dijo Magnus aclarándose la garganta—, ¿podrían cerrar sus hermosas bocas para concentrarme?

—Al fin alguien educado —bromeó Simon, pero calló al ver las miradas asesinas de los hermanos Lightwood.

Magnus comenzó a recitar algún rito en algún extraño idioma que sonaba rasposo y chocante. Aunque Simon no podía saber que decía, sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. El aire pareció espesarse y, a pesar de que afuera era de día, la habitación se oscureció como si fuera media noche. Las velas rojas se guían flotando por toda la habitación como estrellas, la cera roja resbalando en el suelo como sangre. El cántico de Magnus aumentó de tono, haciéndose cada vez más alto mientras un humo negro comenzó a salir de la estrella de seis picos que el brujo había dibujado, haciéndose más y más oscuro hasta que formo lentamente a una figura.

Magnus alzó las manos y el extraño canto terminó con la palabra "_Ayperos_".

El humo explotó de pronto y Simon retrocedió de inmediato. Isabelle se había puesto de pie, las fresas cayendo de su regazo, y Alec había avanzado un paso.

—Ninguno se mueva —rugió Magnus—. No se acerquen a la estrella.

El humo se disipó lentamente y Simon estrechó los ojos. Cuando logró ver a través de él, abrió mucho los ojos. No sabía que se había esperado, pero definitivamente no era un atractivo chico de piel blanca como el mármol y cabello negro como la noche.

—¿Alec? —dijo Isabelle.

—Alec en versión vampiro —terció Simon.

Alec gruñó.

—Ayperos —saludó Magnus con voz solemne.

Y entonces todos dejaron de bromear cuando uno de los Príncipes del infierno abrió los ojos revelando unos iris rojos como la sangre.

* * *

Jace se arrojó contra Clary, tumbándola en el suelo justo cuando los cristales de las ventanas rotas caían sobre ellos como una lluvia de estrellas. Ella gritó y protegió con sus brazos a Mister Pato mientras caían en el suelo con golpe sordo.

—Cuac cuac cuac —chillaba el animal, nervioso—. Cuac cuac cuac.

—Cuac tu madre —soltó Jace, malhumorado, y su cálido aliento cayó sobre el rostro de Clary, como una caricia distante. Estaba encima de ella, con los codos a cada lado de su cabeza, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Clary podía sentir los corazones de ambos, golpeteando el uno contra el otro, como si se llamaran a gritos. Sin perder tiempo, Jace se puso de pie y sacó un cuchillo serafín de su cinto.

—¡Nakir! —el arma se iluminó fieramente como un estrella caída, iluminando el sereno rostro del chico mientras miraba a todos lados con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El lugar estaba destrozado. La gente corría y luchaba por todos lados. Entre el caos, a Clary le pareció ver a Maia y Jordan convirtiéndose en lobos. A través de las ventanas rotas, se podía ver la calle, donde la gente gritaba mientras formas oscuras se movían por todos lados.

"_Demonios."_

Uno de ellos entró entonces por la ventana, soltando un rugido que casi la dejó sorda, y se abalanzó directo hacia ellos. Clary se congeló de terror y todo lo que pudo hacer fue sostener a Mister Pato, que soltó un 'CUAAAAC' desesperado.

Jace apareció delante de ella y chocó contra el demonio. La fuerza el impacto los mando a ambos volando por el bar hasta topar con la pared, que se hizo añicos. Hubo un destello azul y de repente el demonio cayó muerto a los pies de un tranquilo Jace que salió de entre los escombros, mirando a su alrededor con desagrado, y algo más que parecía oscura diversión.

Casi de inmediato, más demonios comenzaron entrar al restaurante, tan rápido que Clary apenas pudo ver sus cuerpos grotescos, sus dientes afilados y chorreantes de sangre, sus alas negras…Jace se movió como una centella entre ellos, tan rápido que su cuchillo serafín era un destello azulado aquí y allí. Clary incluso creyó escucharlo reír.

Los dos lobos, que debían ser Jordan y Maia, estaban en una esquina, despedazando a los demonios, uno tras otro, pero parecía inútil; cada vez llegaban más.

Clary supo que tenía que hacer algo. Es decir, no podía quedarse ahí por siempre, paralizada del terror. Se puso de pie, soltó a su mascota, y tomó un cuchillo del piso. Jace parecía estar arreglándoselas bien, pero los dos lobos retrocedían, cada vez más arrinconados. Clary se subió a una mesa y corrió hacia dónde estaba un demonio que parecía un gusano gigante y escamoso. Aterrizó sobre él con el cuchillo en alto y se lo enterró. El demonio soltó un aullido y su sangre ácida salpicó el rostro de Clary, haciéndola soltar un chillido.

Jace, que había estado luchando de espaldas a ella, se giró en redondo con una mirada estupefacta y horrorizada en el rostro.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —aulló—. ¡Clary, baja de esa mesa ahora mismo!

Clary reprimió el impulso de sacarle la lengua y gritarle que había matado a un demonio.

—¿Y que traes en la mano? —Jace parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—Un cuchillo —le restregó Clary en la cara—. Y mate a un demonio con él.

—¡Cuac! —acordó Mister Pato a su lado.

Jace parecía estar a punto de salir de sus casillas. —Clary —dijo, con furia contenida y entonces vio algo por detrás de ella y palideció—. ¡Atrás de ti!

Clary, sorprendida, giró cuando el demonio saltaba sobre ella. Escuchó el grito enloquecido de Jace a lo lejos. Alzó su cuchillo, un simple cuchillo mundano… pero ya era tarde. El demonio cayó sobre ella y la mesa se rompió a sus pies. Clary gritó y sintió las garras hundiéndose en su piel. Entonces hubo un estruendo y el demonio desapareció en un montón de polvo.

Jace estaba frente a ella, con cuchillo serafín en mano, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Eres…. —dijo, lentamente—. Eres la persona más…

Clary, más furiosa que asustada, clavó el cuchillo en el piso. Jace la miró sorprendido.

—¡Si me dieras un cuchillo serafín podría luchar!

—¿Para qué? —le espetó Jace—. ¿Para que te cortes la cabeza a ti misma? Ni hablar.

—Pero… —replicó Clary y entonces calló cuando una pared entera estalló y varias figuras negras que se arrastraban entraron por ella. Parecían serpientes enormes, solo que éstas tenían garras y su cuerpo era deforme… como si llevaran cuerpos humanos dentro, pensó Clary de pronto y palideció, asqueada. Quiso ponerse de pie inútilmente, sentía sus piernas de gelatina, toda valentía parecía haberse evaporado de repente.

—¡Levántate! —era Jace, por encima de ella, tomando su mano y alzándola—. ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí!

—¡No podemos dejarlos! —Clary señaló a los chicos lobo—. ¡Los están arrinconando!

—¡Cuac! —asintió Mister Pato y Clary volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos.

Jace pareció molesto, y luego, con un gruñido, se lanzó hacia los chicos con una voltereta. Aterrizó suavemente sobre sus talones y despedazó a cinco demonios de un golpe. Los lobos lo miraron, sus ojos brillando.

—Ah, ahora están pensando en comerme ¿no? —dijo Jace, irónico—. No dudo que tenga un sabor exquisito, pero les acabo de salvar la vida, así que pueden ahorrase esas miradas asesinas.

—¡Jace! —gritó Clary, viendo como más demonios venían hacia ellos.

—¡Cuac! —dijo Mister Pato—. ¡CUAC!

—¡Ya lo sé! —dijo Jace en el mismo tono y se dio la media vuelta, con los ojos enfebrecidos. No parecía alterado, parecía… divertido—. Ahora toma mi mano.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?

Jace le sonrió con malicia. —Correr.

Clary sonrió también, tomó su mano y los dos corrieron hasta la ventana rota, saltando por ella.

* * *

—Prefiero que me llamen Ipes —dijo el Príncipe del Infierno alzando el mentón—. Ayperos es tan anticuado…

—Si, como sea —Magnus cerró el libro de un golpe. Las hojas exhalaron una nube de polvo—. Necesitamos de tus servicios, Ipes.

Ipes rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué otra cosa me llamarían? No esperaba precisamente que me invitaran a su cumpleaños, o que me invitaran un café.

—¿Te gusta el café? —dijo una sorprendida voz proveniente de detrás de un sillón.

—¡Max! —saltaron Alec e Isabelle a la vez—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Max, con los ojos azules ardientes, los observó sin miedo.

—Estoy viendo al demonio.

—Bien, ya lo viste —dijo Alec—. Ahora sal de aquí.

—No, ¡quiero ver!

—Max, te sacaré arrastrando si no te vas ahora —amenazó Isabelle.

—Deja que se quede —dijo Simon inesperadamente—. No es como si ese príncipe infernal o lo que sea pudiera hacerle algo. Está encerrado.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no es tu hermano —le espetó Isabelle—. Ahora fuera, Max.

—No, quiero que se quede —dijo Ipes.

Magnus lo miró estrechando los ojos.

—No veo en qué te pueda interesar un chiquillo.

—¡No soy un chiquillo!

Ipes miró a Max con siniestra diversión. Y, para horror de Simon, también lo miró a él. Sus ojos rojos eran como brasas ardientes sobre la piel.

—Los conozco —dijo, para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Qué? —Alec miró a Simon y Max, como si ellos pudieran darle explicaciones—. ¿Qué está diciendo?

—Pues yo no lo invité a mi cumpleaños —dijo Simon.

—Ni yo a tomar café —terció Max.

—Explícate —dijo Magnus, sus ojos felinos atravesando a Ipes, que solo sonrió más. Sus dientes eran como agujas negras.

—Les he enviado sueños.

Max parpadeó.

—¿Sueños?

Simon miró al demonio acusadoramente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todas esas pesadillas son tu culpa?

—¡Ajá! —Isabelle apuntó al demonio—. ¡Así que tú eres el culpable de que no pudiera dormir anoche!

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta molestar a los mortales, sí. Y el futuro de esos dos es tan oscuro que me divierte haciéndolos sufrir.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —dijo Alec, alarmado, mirando a Magnus. Él tenía la vista fija en Ipes.

—Ipes pude ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro —dijo, serio—. Sabe muchas cosas. A veces les muestra a las persona pedazos de su futuro en sus sueños para atormentarlos, sobre todo si su futuro no es muy halagador.

Simon se sintió helado de repente. Max, detrás del sillón, también estaba pálido.

—Bueno —dijo Alec, tratando de no parecer preocupado—. Creo que eso no importa ahora. Tenemos cosas que averiguar.

Magnus asintió. —Ipes, dinos dónde está Stephen Herondale.

Ipes alzó las cejas. Por un momento, pareció casi furioso.

—¿Me lo estás ordenando, brujo?

—Si —dijo Magnus—. A menos que quieras quedarte ahí encerrado por siempre.

El Príncipe del Infierno entrecerró los ojos. —Muy bien. Lo haré. Pero primero necesito un sacrificio.

* * *

—¿Un sacrificio? —chilló Isabelle—. ¿Está loco o qué?

—Más respeto, señorita —el demonio le lanzó una mirada despreciativa—. Una pirata, ya veo. Eso explica su desagradable falta de modales. Ninguna mujer habla así en este siglo.

—¡Me vale un rábano! —contestó Isabelle—. ¡Nadie hará un sacrificio humano!

Ipes rió.

—¿Quién dijo que un humano? Estaba pensando en un pollo, pero dado que tienes mejores ideas…

—¿Un pollo? —dijo Simon, estupefacto.

—Ni hablar —dijo Magnus—, con pollos está bien.

—¿Un pollo? —volvió a decir Simon.

—Simon, cállate —le espetó Alec.

—Muy maléfico —se burló Simon—. Un pollo.

—¡Simon! —dijo Isabelle, exasperada.

Simon alzó las manos.

—¡Ya!

—¿Escucharon eso? —Max torció la cara—. Pareció un grito…

—Isabelle, Simon, Max —dijo Magnus, ignorando al chico—. Vayan a conseguir pollos.

—No hay pollos en el barco —dijo Max, muy serio—. A Jace no le agradan los pollos.

—A Jace no le agrada la mitad del mundo —dijo Magnus—, pero eso no me interesa. Me interesa que traigan un pollo.

—De acuerdo —Isabelle se puso de pie y jaló a Max detrás de ella—. Ahora regresamos.

—¿Pollos? —volvió a decir Simon, antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

La puerta se cerró a espaldas de Simon, dejando todo en un extraño silencio. Alec se giró y se encontró con que el demonio ya no estaba ahí.

—¿A dónde fue? —dijo, sobresaltado.

Magnus estaba sobándose la frente.

—Ahora vuelve. Esperará que hagamos el sacrificio. Supongo que le resulta aburrido estar aquí esperando.

Alec comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. A pesar de que hacía frío en la habitación, el sudor le resbalaba por la frente y las manos. ¿Dónde estaba Jace? Ya había tardado demasiado.

Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se sentía cohibido de estar a solas con Magnus.

—¿No crees que debería haber ido con ellos? —dijo, refiriéndose a Isabelle, Max y Simon—. Si les pasa algo…

—Alec —dijo Magnus, y su voz sonaba extrañamente suave—. No puedes protegerlos todo el tiempo.

—Si puedo —Alec se detuvo, sus ojos llameantes—. Siempre lo hago.

—Habrá algún día en que no podrás hacerlo —dijo Magnus en voz baja—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Pero que dices… —Alec negó con la cabeza—.Tu no entiendes.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —dijo Magnus, sus ojos destellando con dulzura—. Jace es el luchador, el héroe. Isabelle también lo es. ¿Pero tú? Tú eres la sombra tras ellos, la sombra que cuida que no les pase nada, que siempre les cubre las espaldas. Probablemente sin ti, ya estuvieran muertos.

Alec se estremeció. —Nunca dejaré que eso pase.

—No puedes decidir sobre ellos —siguió Magnus—. Algún día marcharán solos, y no podrás impedírselos.

—No —casi gritó Alec—. Cállate.

—Algún día no podrás defenderlos. Tienes que saberlo.

—¡Cállate! —Alec tenía los ojos rojos—. ¡Cállate! ¿Tú crees que no lo sé? Siempre lo he sabido, cada día, cada vez que combato con ellos, lo sé. Pero eso no impide que lo siga haciendo mientras pueda ¿o no? Tú no sabes lo que ellos son para mí.

—Sí, lo sé.

—No —dijo Alec con los dientes apretados—. No lo sabes porque no tienes familia.

Magnus retrocedió como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

—Ellos son todo lo que me queda —siguió Alec—, todo lo que tengo. Tú no entiendes nada. Cuando nos echaron de Idris, no éramos más que niños, probablemente hubiéramos terminado muertos si Jace no lo hubiera impedido. Él consiguió ese barco, él se ganó esa fama oscura… y todo por nosotros, para protegernos. ¿Tú crees que de verdad disfrutábamos atacando esos pueblos? ¡Lo hacíamos para que nos tuvieran miedo y no se metieran con nosotros! Y nunca… nunca herimos realmente a nadie, te lo dije, solo hacíamos eso: dar miedo. Cuando mataron a nuestros padres… Isabelle y yo no hacíamos más que llorar, no podíamos ni siquiera pensar el luchar. Pero Jace nunca lloró. Nunca. Él nos mantuvo fuertes, siempre. ¿Y me dirás que él no sufría? ¡Claro que lo hacía! Pero nunca se permitió ser débil, por nosotros —Alec aspiró con fuerza, las palabras salían de su boca, sin poder pararlas, era como si hubiera llevado todo aquello encerrado en su pecho y ahora lo sacara—. ¿Qué crees que a mí me pasará si lo pierdo a él o a Isabelle? Yo no soy como Jace… yo no podré luchar…. No haré nada en absoluto —de repente, Alec se sintió muy cansado—. Soy un estúpido.

—Un estúpido que les ha salvado la vida más de una vez —dijo Magnus, que ahora estaba muy cerca de él, lo suficiente para que Alec pudiera oler su extraña fragancia—. Un estúpido testarudo que siempre piensa los demás, y nunca en él.

Alec alzó la cara, sorprendido, y de repente se sintió abrumado por la cercanía de Magnus, todos sus pensamientos revolviéndose en su mente.

—Dime algo, Alec —dijo Magnus, y su aliento rozó el rostro de Alec—. Tú los proteges a ellos, pero, ¿quién te protege a ti?

—¿A mí? No necesito que me protejan….

Magnus alzó su rostro con una mano.

—Sí que lo necesitas.

Y entonces lo besó y Alec olvidó todo. Su espalda chocó contra la pared y Magnus puso sus manos por detrás, acariciando su espalda, haciendo que cada fibra del cuerpo de Alec se derritiera. Sus labios fueron cálidos y suaves al principio, y ardientes y fieros después, como una llama ardiente convirtiéndose en una hoguera ardiente, el fuego expandiéndose por sus cuerpos, quemándolos y consumiéndolos en el delirio de deseo. Alec jadeó cuando Magnus se apretó aún más contra él, cada parte de sus cuerpos tocándose, y entonces él lo besó con más fuerza, hasta que Alec sintió que le faltaba el aliento, que todo lo que sentía y respiraba era Magnus.

* * *

—¡Bob! —llamó Isabelle—. ¡Bob, ven aquí!

Un pirata corrió hacia ellos. Al verlo, Max se escondió detrás de Isabelle. Simon observó que el día se había vuelto más oscuro, augurando lluvia, incluso le pareció escuchar más ruido en la Isla que de costumbre, pero tal vez solo era su imaginación. El puerto seguía estando tan tranquilo como siempre, aunque le pareció ver que en el pueblo había más humo, como si algo se estuviera quemando…

Bueno, considerando que era un pueblo de locos, no se le hacía raro a Simon.

—¿Tenías que llamar al retrasado?

—Cállate, Max.

Simon no entendió lo de 'retrasado' hasta que vio al pirata. Bob era bizco y además movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera… bueno, retrasado.

—¿Me llamó, mi hermosa, ilustrísima y serenísima alteza reina Isabelle? —dijo, mientras un ojo miraba a Simon y el otro a Isabelle.

—Si —dijo Isabelle, con el ceño fruncido—. Ve a la cocina y busca un pollo.

Bob asintió o eso pareció, porque solo movió su cabeza más violentamente.

—Como usted diga, alteza.

Max lo miró marcharse con los ojos estrechados. —Me da miedo —dijo finalmente cuando lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras.

—Yo tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Simon sin poder contenerse —. ¿No creen que Clary y el imbécil ya tardaron demasiado?

—¿Quién es el imbécil? —dijo Max, curioso.

—Nadie —dijo Isabelle, lanzándole una mirada llameante a Simon—. Es una mala palabra.

—Nadie es Simon —Max frunció el ceño.

—¿No quieres que aprenda malas palabras? —dijo Simon con una risa burlona—. Curioso en un barco lleno de piratas.

Isabelle se quitó un mechón de la frente.

—Bueno, Jace no permite que lo hagan cuando Max está aquí.

—Encantador.

Isabelle rodó los ojos. Entonces llegó de nuevo Bob, cargando al pollo… o lo que se suponía que era el pollo.

—Eso es un cerdo, idiota —dijo Isabelle, con las mejillas rojas—. ¡Un cerdo!

Simon tosió ocultando una risa. Max seguía mirando a Bob con desconfianza.

Bob pareció desconcertado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —dijo Isabelle furiosa—. Ahora ve por un pollo.

Bob puso los ojos en blanco, lo cual era bastante tétrico porque sus ojos parecían irse por lados distintos.

—No hay pollos.

Isabelle bufó.

—Perfecto, ahora tendremos que bajar al pueblo por unos.

Max saltó. —¿Lo oyeron? ¡Alguien gritó de nuevo!

Isabelle no le hizo caso. —Hace rato también escuchaste un grito.

—¡Pero es verdad! —rezongó Max—. ¡En serio!

—Vamos —dijo Isabelle—. Tenemos que encontrar un pollo.

* * *

La calle era un caos de gritos, personas corriendo y demonios. Algunas casas ardían y las llamas salían como lenguas de fuego por las ventanas, los puestos de comida estaban derrumbados, el desastre reinaba por todos lados. El aire olía a humo y sangre.

Jace asía su mano con fuerza, pero a Clary le costaba mantener su paso, considerando que tropezaba cada dos segundos.

—¡Apresúrate! —gritó Jace por delante de ella. Tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de hollín, incluso la cara, y sus ojos lucían más dorados que nunca.

—¡Eso intento! —jadeó Clary. Tenía la ropa desgarrada de todas las veces que había caído, pero ninguna herida.

Jace gruñó algo en voz baja mientras se limitaba a matar con indiferente frialdad a cada demonio que se les ponía enfrente, como si fueran solo asquerosos y molestos insectos. Por su parte, Jordan y Maia, por enfrente de ellos, les abrían el camino. Al parecer, los dos chicos habían aceptado a regañadientes devolverle el favor a Jace por haberlos salvado.

—¡Cuac!  
—¡Calla a ese demonio! —rugió Jace.

—¡Se llama Mister Pato!

Clary no vio su rostro, pero supuso que Jace había puesto los ojos en blanco. Entonces dio un traspié, dejando caer sin querer a su pato y se soltó de la mano de Jace. Él gritó algo, pero en un segundo, un tumulto de gente rodeó a Clary, ocultando a Jace en un mar de caos.

Clary, desorientada, observó a Mister Pato a unos metros de ella.

—Cuac cuac —decía desesperado. Clary corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. La gente a su lado pasaba gritando y empujándola. Ella buscó a Jace, alterada, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

—¡Jace! —grito, desamparada. "_No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo_"—. ¡Jace!  
—¡CUAC!

—¡Jace! —Clary comenzó a correr entre la gente. Si no podía encontrar a Jace, al menos podía llegar al barco y encontrarlo ahí—. ¡Jace!

¿Cómo el barco había quedado tan lejos? No recordaba haber caminado tanto, aunque tal vez tuviera que ver que se la pasó observando a Jace, pero aun así…

Alguien la tomó con fuerza por los hombros, y Clary respiró aliviada.

—Jace, pensé que… —entonces se giró y se encontró con unos grandes ojos violetas que la observaban, suplicantes.

Clary chilló e intentó retroceder, pero las manos o… garras, eran de hierro.

—Ayúdame—sollozó la chica. Tenía cabello verde, y su piel era de escamas—. Ayúdame, ¿eres una nefilim, no?

"_Es una bruja_" pensó Clary aturdida y tratando de controlar el terror. "_No es un demonio_".

—Ven conmigo —dijo Clary, fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía—. Te llevaré a un lugar a salvo.

Jace estaba buscando tripulación ¿no? Tal vez una bruja le caería bien. Clary tomó su garra y las dos salieron corriendo. No llevaban dos pasos cuando hubo un estruendo y las dos se detuvieron de repente. Una figura asquerosa con alas de murciélago había salido despedido desde una ventana, y ahora se abalanzaba sobre ellas, con los ojos amarillos furiosos.

Clary abrió los ojos, aterrorizada.

—¡CUAC! —fue Mister Pato quién la hizo reaccionar. Se tiró a un lado, cayendo dolorosamente al suelo sobre algo resbaladizo Sin embargo, la chica bruja no fue tan rápida. Clary observó horrorizada como el demonio caía sobre ella y le destrozaba la garganta. Clary se tapó la boca, a punto de vomitar. Entonces el demonio se giró hacia ella, como si oliera su miedo. Clary, sin pensarlo, tomó un palo de madera del piso y se paró, temblando.

No serviría de nada correr. Tenía que enfrentarlo. "_Puedo hacerlo_" se dijo mientras el demonio se abalanzaba sobre ella. Pero entonces hubo un destello rojo y el demonio se hizo pedazos. Clary miró a través de él y se encontró a la chica bruja, que con un último esfuerza le había salvado la vida. Clary se acercó corriendo hasta ella y tomó su mano. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

—Lo siento —dijo—, lo siento tanto…

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron fluorescentes.

—Te vi… en mi sueño —dijo ella, y su voz sonó extraña, como si hablaran tres persona y no solo una—, tú eres la chica….

Clary sintió como si alguien la golpeara en la cabeza y de repente todo se volvió negro. Y luego se vio a sí misma, cayendo por un abismo. Lo último que escuchaba eran los gritos de Jace y Simon. La escena se desvaneció y luego se vio a sí misma, su espalda chocando contra la pared mientras besaba a un chico… un chico que tenía cabellos plateados y no dorados. Y lo besaba desesperadamente, como si no les quedara mucho tiempo. La imagen volvía a desaparecer para ser reemplazada por otra donde se vio a sí misma, con un cuchillo serafín en la mano, observando los rostros sorprendidos de Jace y Jonathan, mientras se acercaba hacia ellos… mientras se acercaba a luchar contra ellos.

* * *

—¡Clary! —jadeó Jace, con el corazón en la boca—. ¡Clary, reacciona!

Clary no reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba flojo como el de una muñeca rota, y no dejaba de repetir algo que sonaba como 'tengo que salvarlo'.

Jace, rindiéndose a despertarla, la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó en vilo. Mister Pato estaba en los brazos de ella, como una sucia garrapata pegada, y Jace le lanzó una mirada iracunda mientras comenzaba a caminar. Ya podía ver el barco anclado en la costa. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

—Cuac —fue todo lo que dijo la horrible criatura.

—Cállate —le espetó Jace—. No te preocupes, que pienso convertirte en mi cena en cuanto lleguemos al barco.

—Cuac.

Jace lo ignoró y siguió avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia el barco. Un demonio intentó atacarlos, pero Jace lo hizo a un lado de una patada.

—Ya tuve suficiente por hoy —murmuró a nadie en especial.

—Cuac.

—Nadie está hablando contigo.

—Cuac.

—Y un demonio.

—¡Jace! —Isabelle, estupefacta, lo miraba desde la cubierta del barco.

—¡Clary! —exclamó Simon, horrorizado, al ver a la chica en sus brazos.

Jace no perdió tiempo en darles explicaciones.

—¡Vámonos! —rugió—. ¡Elevan el ancla! ¡Ya!

Isabelle, recomponiéndose, agarró a un boquiabierto Max y lo arrastró de nuevo hasta el interior del barco. Simon (que inexplicablemente sostenía un pollo en su mano) los siguió. Jace los alcanzó en unos segundos. Los demonios, que eran una ola negra a sus espaldas, venían directo hacia ellos.

—¡Simon! —el otro chico se giró, sorprendido—. ¡Lleva a Clary arriba!

Jace lanzó a la chica como si fuera un saco de arena, y Simon, alarmado, logró atraparla.

—¿Qué demonios estás pensando? —le gritó mientras veía como Jace pateaba el puente de madera que conectaba al barco con el puerto.

—Voy a distraerlos —dijo Jace, indiferente—. ¡Ahora váyanse de aquí!

—Pero… —dijo Isabelle.

—¡Haz lo que te digo Isabelle!

La chica apretó los dientes y se giró.

—¡Eleven el ancla! —bramó—. ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!

* * *

_En el sueño, Clary era una niña y estaba de nuevo corriendo por las calles de Idris durante el ataque de Valentine. Entonces de repente estaba en el muelle de nuevo, a punto de resbalar, y entonces alguien la sostenía. Volvía su rostro, deseando de verlo, pero entonces todo se disolvía en humo negro que flotaba en la nada._

* * *

Clary despertó de golpe cuando sintió que el suelo se movía. Entonces se levantó de golpe y observó aturdida como el barco se alejaba del puerto. El suspiro de alivio que estuvo a punto de soltar se quedó atrapado en su garganta en cuanto vio que Jace seguía ahí –una mancha dorada a lo lejos- luchando solo contra una oleada de demonios.

—¡Jace! —gritó, horrorizada, y se giró hacia Isabelle, que estaba de pie dando indicaciones—. ¡Isabelle!

—Él sabe lo que hace —dijo la chica voz dura—. No estorbes, Clary.

Clary, desesperada y aturdida, se asomó por la proa. Jace saltó entonces al mar, seguido de varios demonios que –para su horror- también se arrojaron al agua. No había forma de que llegara, pensó Clary desesperada, no sin que antes los demonios lo alcanzaran. Entre Jace y el barco había más de cien metros…

Simon soltó una maldición a su lado y entonces, antes de que Clary pudiera detenerlo, se arrojó al mar.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Isabelle—. ¡Idiota! ¡Todos los hombres son idiotas!

Clary, paralizada del terror, miraba de Simon a Jace, y de Jace a Simon. Sus gritos se perdían en el rugir del viento mientras veía como los demonios se acercaban cada más a Jace, nadando como serpientes acuáticas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Jace nadaba desarmado y que Simon llevaba un cuchillo sujeto entre los dientes.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —escuchó farfullar Jace, en cuanto vio a Simon.

—¡Ayudarte, imbécil!

—¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Sin embargo, cuando Simon le arrojó el cuchillo, Jace lo atrapó en el aire y se zambulló, desapareciendo en las aguas oscuras justo cuando los demonios lo alcanzaban. Simon, con otra grosería, comenzó a nadar de vuelto al barco. El cielo tronaba sobre sus cabezas y el mar se agitaba, furioso, chocando contra los acantilados a sus lados.

—¡Detente! —rogó—. ¡Detente o nunca nos alcanzarán!

—Jace nos alcanzará —dijo Isabelle con férrea confianza. Ella miraba hacia arriba, hacia las inmensas velas negras que ondeaban frenéticas sobre sus cabezas.

Clary se aferró a la borda, tratando de no caer.

—¡Pero Simon n..!

Clary soltó un grito cuando un demonio alcanzó a Simon y éste, con un grito, desapareció en el fondo del mar. Isabelle se congeló a su lado por un segundo. Entonces maldijo y estaba a punto de arrojarse al mar cuando hubo un destello azul bajo las aguas y Jace y Simon surgieron en un chapoteo, justo debajo de ellas.

Max llegó corriendo entonces con una cuerda y la arrojó. El primero en subir fue Simon, y Clary lo abrazó, temblando.

Jace comenzó a subir entonces y Simon y Clary se soltaron para ayudarlo, pero justo cuando sus manos estaban a punto de tocarse, algo parecido a un látigo salió de entre las aguas, se enredó en el pie de Jace, y lo jaló hacia abajo. El grito enfurecido del chico se cortó de pronto cuando se zambulló de nuevo en el oscuro océano.

—¡Jace! —gritó Isabelle, y entonces sacó su látigo y se arrojó tras él. Simon, Max y Clary corrieron a asomarse, pero todo lo que pudieron ver fue el mar que se revolvía inquieto a sus pies. La mancha de espuma dónde había caído Isabelle lentamente se alejaba mientras ellos seguían navegando.

—¡Isabelle! —gritó Max—. ¡Jace!

Clary estaba empezando a pensar en arrojarse al mar cuando hubo una explosión y el barco se sacudió, haciéndola caer al tiempo que veía como una columna se agua se alzaba cincuenta metros sobre sus cabezas. Max soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando observó al demonio volar en los aires, con Jace arriba de él, mientras trataba de enterrarle el cuchillo serafín. Un destello plateado salió entonces desde las aguas y Simon soltó un grito cuando algo se enredó en su tobillo y lo jaló de nuevo hacia el mar. Clary y Max lo tomaron por los brazos, pero cuando estaban a punto de caer los tres, Isabelle apareció y saltó sobre ellos.

—Lo siento —dijo, empapada y jadeante, mientras soltaba el látigo del pie de Simon—, necesitaba algo de donde sostenerme.

El demonio explotó entonces sobre sus cabezas, arrojándoles una columna de agua, y Jace aterrizó con un estruendo sobre la cubierta, tosiendo sin parar.

Clary, preocupada, se acercó a él, pero Jace la apartó con suavidad.

—Estoy bien. —dijo con voz ronca—. Isabelle, sácanos de aquí.

Isabelle asintió y se alejó corriendo. Algo oscuro salió entonces de las aguas, y al tiempo que Jace ponía los ojos en blanco, dos figuras oscuras aterrizaron sobre la cubierta.

Jace, tambaleándose, se puso de pie con cuchillo en mano. Simon, Clary y Max estaban detrás de él.

—Ah —dijo Jace, medio confundido—, son ustedes.

Los dos lobos se convirtieron en Maia y Jordan, que le sonreían.

—Esperamos que no sea muy tarde para unirnos a tu tripulación, nefilim —dijo el chico.

—Jace —dijo Clary con voz débil—. Estás sangrado.

Jace, con el ceño fruncido, se giró hacia ella.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí? ¿Acaso te has visto?

Clary lo hizo. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, mojadas y llenas de sangre. Hizo una mueca.

—Pero…

—Me soltaste la mano —le acusó Jace, mientras caminaba hacia ella—. ¡Te dije que te quedaras junto a mí! Pero claro, nunca haces lo que te digo…

—¡No lo hice a propósito! —gritó Clary—. ¡Fue un accidente!

—Ah, sí, claro, y también casi matarte fue 'accidente' ¿no?

—Déjala —gruñó Simon—. Fue tu culpa.

—¡Tú cállate! —bramó Jace—. Maldito vampiro subnormal con complejo de super héroe.

—Mira quién habla.

—¡Deja a Simon en paz! —chilló Clary.

—Ah, claro, yo haré lo que tú me dices —dijo Jace, que ahora estaba justo frente a ella—. Es decir, tú haces lo que yo te digo ¿verdad?

Clary sentía un dolor sordo en el brazo. Le escocía horrible allí dónde el demonio le había enterrado las garras.

—¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!

—¡No lo fue!

—¡Si lo fue! —dijo ella, agitando los brazos, y entonces un pedazo de tela cayo y Jace abrió los ojos cuando vio los rasguños que le había hecho el demonio.

—Clary —dijo con voz ahogada, y tomó su brazo con suavidad—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que...?

—Porque tú eres un idiota —dijo Clary y lo abofeteó.

Jace la miró, sorprendido. —¿Y eso?

—Por decirme que me callara —le espetó ella—. Y por gritarme.

Jace entrecerró los ojos. —Yo no… bueno sí, pero… —suspiró y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. El día era frío y Clary estaba empapada, solo las manos de Jace eran cálidas—. Lo siento, pero tú… tú me haces…

Clary se enderezó, pensando que diría alguna estupidez, y ya preparada para patearlo de nuevo o abofetearlo, pero el suelo se inclinó y ella, con un gruñido, cayó desmayada. Su último pensamiento fue 'otra vez no' mientras los brazos de Jace se cerraban sobre ella.

* * *

—¿Debo suponer que eso le pasa con frecuencia? —dijo Maia, mirando a Clary tumbada en el suelo.

—Ajá —dijo Isabelle, y con un suspiró, se acercó a Clary—. Hazte a un lado, idiota.

Jace, jadeando, se apoyó en sus rodillas. Los demonios, rugiendo y silbando, ahora no eran más que una mancha que los observaban marchar desde la costa, furiosos.

—Uf —dijo, sonriente—. Eso fue intenso.

—¡Estuviste a punto de dejar que la mataran! —casi gritó Simon.

—A punto —asintió Jace—, pero no lo hice. Estuviera muerta si hubieras ido tú con ella, y no yo.

—Tu fuiste la que la obligó a ir contigo —siseó Simon, molesto.

—Porque conmigo estaría a salvo.

A Jace no le había hecho gracia llevar a Clary con él. Pero dejarla ahí, con Jonathan tras ellos, habría sido insoportable. Magnus podía protegerse a sí mismo, pero Clary…

—Ahhh —dijo Simon, sarcásticamente—. Sí, claro. Muy lógico todo.

—Dejen de pelear —exclamó Isabelle, que estaba de rodillas al lado de Clary, poniéndole una iratze.

—¿Cómo está? —dijo Jace, tratando de que la ansiedad no se le notara tanto.

No debió funcionar porque Isabelle lo miró, alzando una ceja. —Clary está bien, solo necesita descansar.

—Yo la llevaré a su camarote —dijo Jace de inmediato, y se acercó a ella.

—Ni hablar —dijo Simon—, probablemente encuentres una forma de que los maten en el camino.

—Y además ya fue suficiente que la hicieras enojar tanto que se desmayó —dijo Jordan.

Jace miró a Simon con curiosidad, ignorando al hombre lobo.

—Dime, Simon, ¿tomas agua natural o salada?

Simon pareció confundido. —Soy un vampiro. Bebo sangre.

—Pues si no quieres beber agua salada —dijo Jace mientras tomaba a Clary en sus brazos—. Será mejor que cierres el pico.

—¿Jace? —Clary abrió los ojos y el chico sintió como el alivio lo inundaba como si fuera un bálsamo—. ¿Jace, eres tú?

—Pues desde luego no soy el ángel Gabriel—dijo Jace— pero supongo que debo parecerme bastante.

Clary hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Suéltame. Puedo caminar.

—No. No puedes.

—¡Suéltame!

Jace lo hizo de mala gana. Clary se puso de pie, aturdida, y Jace no la soltó hasta que ella pareció poder mantenerse en pie por si sola.

—¿Dónde está Mister Pato? —dijo ella de pronto—. Jace…

Jace rodó los ojos. —Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Tu adorada mascota está por ahí.

—Cuac —el pato apareció corriendo, o caminando, o lo que sea que hacían los patos, hacia Clary—. Cuac, cuac, cuac.

Simon alzó una ceja. —¿Es ése el pollo que vamos a sacrificar?

—¿Pollo? —dijo Jordan.

—¿Sacrificar? —dijo Maia.

Clary abrazó al pato y miró ceñuda a Simon. —¿Tú también? —dijo con reproche—. Nadie tocará a mi pato.

—Jace odia a los patos —dijo Max a nadie en especial.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Isabelle, y luego meneó la cabeza—. Como sea, creo que deberíamos llevarle ese pollo a Magnus. Ya hemos tardado bastante.

—¿Pollos? —Jace parpadeó—. ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué diablos está pasando?

—Invocamos a un Príncipe del Infierno —explicó Simon—. Y para decirnos donde está tu padre, quiere que le hagamos un sacrificio de un pollo.

Maia y Jordan lo miraron boquiabiertos. Jace, en cambio, lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que había encontrado a Bob haciendo un baile sensual en su camarote.

—¿Un pollo?

Simon se encogió de hombros. —Yo dije lo mismo.

Max atrapó al pollo que habían traído de Tortuga. —¿Podemos darle esto al brujo? Me está picoteando.

* * *

Jace empujó la puerta del camarote de Alec, y en cuanto lo hizo, alcanzó a ver como Alec se alejaba de Magnus a toda velocidad. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. Jace alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Isabelle, Simon, Max y Clary con Mister Pato entraron por detrás de él. Jordan y Maia habían preferido ir a comer algo en vez de hacer lo que llamaron 'rituales satánicos'.

Jace observó al pato con abierta desconfianza. "_Te estoy vigilando_" quiso decirle, y casi le daba un escalofrío cuando el pato le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada demasiada siniestra para ser de un simple animal.

—¿Qué les paso? —dijo Alec, horrorizado, en cuanto vio a Jace, mojado y lleno de sangre. Simon e Isabelle también estaban empapados y Clary parecía salida de una pelea callejera.

Max era el único que se veía tan radiante como siempre.

Jace hizo un gesto de desdén. —Demonios, no fue la gran la cosa.

—Nada más casi nos mataban a todos —dijo Simon con aprensión.

Alec miró a Jace, interrogante.

—Te explico después —dijo él, fastidiado—. Supongo que estabas bastante ocupado aquí para no escuchar el alboroto.

Alec se sonrojó tanto que pareció un tomate.

—Muy bien —Magnus, que parecía de muy buen humor, los miró—, ahora que estamos reunidos, ya podemos terminar con esto.

Max le entregó el pollo y Magnus, con fastidio, lo colocó en el centro de la estrella. Un instante después, el pollo desapareció.

Max soltó un gritito y Clary abrazó más fuerte a su mascota. Jace casi no podía controlar las ganas de tomar a aquél endemoniado pato y arrojarlo hacia la estrella.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Simon, a su lado—, tienes cara de enloquecido.

—Tú tienes cara de idiota y yo no te digo nada.

Simon no tuvo tiempo de responder porque entonces hubo una explosión de humo negro y el demonio Ipes apareció ante ellos, sonriente.

—¡Mis amigos! Veo que ahora son más —el demonio miró a Jace con siniestra diversión, como si supiera algo que él no—. Si, ya lo veo que sí. Dime, Jonathan Herondale, ¿te agrada Jonathan Morgenstern?

Jace lo miró a través de sus duros ojos dorados. Se le ocurrieron varias respuestas sarcásticas, pero las dejó pasar.

—No veo porque eso te interese.

El demonio soltó una risa que sonaba como metal rechinando. —A ti sí debería importarte. ¿Te gusta ese cabello dorado?

—¿Ahora me vas a preguntar que truco uso para tenerlo siempre tan brillante? —bromeó Jace.

El demonio le sonrió con malicia. —No lo tendrás por mucho tiempo. Y si fuera ustedes —dijo, mirando a Magnus y Alec con siniestra diversión—, me despediría hoy de sus amigos.

* * *

_¡Bam! Este cap estuvo un poco más corto, porque el próximo estará algo largo y máaaas intenso. Probablemente lo suba este domingo, o a principios de la próxima semana._

_Muchaaaaas gracias, (nunca me cansaré de hacer eso) por los reviews, no saben lo inmesamente feliz que me hacen, es casi como si Jace me dejara tocar su mango: **pia-tama, mariushaa,cazadora100, elliot, clarii, saraaa, candelaria, I wanna dance, yocel,Hitomi Hozuki, Annie Lightwood, Marice Nieve, Sara Wells, Elizabeth Serena. Y a todos los que leen este fic, los adoro y ustedes saben que todos los capítulos están dedicados a ustedes.**_

Elliot: Muy bien, puedes casarte con él siempre y cuando yo sea madrina (? jaja.

Clarii: Bueno, aquí está :D jajaja espero que les haya gustado ese beso candente, aunque fuera Malec, porque yo no pude evitarme emocionarme xD

Saraaa: Eres mi 'clacesiana' favorita (? Y no te preocupes, te aseguro que esta tortura de esperar más Clace valdrá muuuucho la pena. De verdad. Y sobre Jace siendo más amable, lo será, pero no olvidemos que él es una arrogante por naturaleza, y eso es lo que hace tan condenadamente sexy.

Candelaria: Oh, has acertado con Malec! Y tienes razón, son demasiado lindos. ksgahsgdajsda encantada de conocerte, muchas gracias por el review, y por leer este loco fic. Jajaja ese pato le dará muchos dolores de cabeza a Jace.Y bueno, debo decir que escribir a Jace es una de mis cosas favoritas y me divierte demasiado, y yo espero que a ustedes igual :3 Espero que te haya gustado este cap :)

I wanna dance: Es imposible no sacar cosas graciosas si Jace anda por ahí. Simplemente se me vienen a la cabeza todas las cosas estúpidas y malvadas que él diría y no puedo contenerme XD Oh, rayos, creo que tendré un comentario indignado, pero no te preocupes, yo insisto en que la espera Clace valdrá la pena, y más porque van a descubrir algo importante en el próximo cap. Espero que te haya gustado :)

_¡Ave atque vale! _


	9. Mister Pato

_Este capítulo va dedicado para** I wanna dance** por su cumpleaños (fue ayer, pero mejor tarde que nunca, que no?) Por cierto, muchas felicidades! , espero que Jace y Jonathan te hayan ido a visitar en tanga como les ordené.  
_

_Y gracias, muchas muchísimas gracias a :****__Candelaria, Sara Wells, Haiskell XD, I wanna dance, Guest, Clarii, Saraa, mariushaa, MaryWayland, Hitomi Hozuki Alada1998 ,JuliaHart__por sus hermosos reviews. ¡Mangos para todos!  
_

* * *

_Trembling, _  
_ crawling across my skin._  
_ Feeling your cold dead eyes stealing the life of mine._

_ I believe in you, _  
_ I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

Dance with the devil, Breaking Benjamin.**  
**

**Capítulo VII. Mister Pato.**

Isabelle miró furiosa a Ipes, sin comprender. —¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Algo malvado y retorcido —dijo Simon—, ya sabes, es lo que debe hacer considerando que es un Gran Señor del Mal.

—Deja de decir estupideces —dijo Magnus, mirando a Ipes—. Hemos cumplido tu capricho, ahora dinos dónde está Stephen Herondale.

Ipes se giró hacia Magnus con una sonrisa burlona.

—Has solicitado decirte donde está. Es decir, ahora: presente. No puedo asegurar que esté ahí en el futuro.

—¡Eso no es justo! —dijo Clary.

—¡Si! —dijo Isabelle—. ¡Mentiroso!

Ipes se encogió de hombros. —¿Lo toman o lo dejan?

—Escupe —siseó Jace.

—Stephen Herondale está en la Ciudad de Sombras —sonrió Ipes, y desapareció.

* * *

—¿Ciudad de Sombras? —dijo Jace con una mueca—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Clary tosió. El aire olía a azufre y… sangre. Simon, a su lado, se removió incómodo. Clary se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que se había alimentado.

—¿No quiso decir Ciudad de Hueso? —inquirió Alec, que seguía mirando desconfiado el lugar por dónde había desaparecido Ipes.

Magnus negó con la cabeza y brillos salieron volando de su cabello, iluminando la oscura habitación.

—La Ciudad de Sombras es un mito muy viejo —dijo mientras hacía aparecer otro libro—. Es algo como el Valhalla en la mitología nórdica, o el Hades en la mitología griega. En este caso sería la Ciudad de Sombras para los Cazadores de Sombras.

—¿Valhalla? —repitió Simon—. ¿Ese es algún tipo de comida?

Magnus alzó sus ojos de gato hacia él. —Por supuesto. Se come con mermelada de fresa y vainilla.

Simon rodó los ojos. Max, por su parte, los abrió mucho.

—¿En serio?

—No.

Max hizo un mohín mientras Isabelle le lanzaba una mirada de 'cállate'.

—Si eso es un mito de los Cazadores de Sombras —dijo Alec—. ¿Por qué nadie nos lo enseñó en el Instituto? Parecían bastante estrictos cuando de aprender historias se trataba.

—Todas las historias son ciertas —dijo Jace con una media sonrisa—. Les podría cantar dormido toda la Biblia.

—Lo cual es muy tentador —musitó Simon a nadie en especial.

—Pues este es un mito que fue olvidado —dijo Magnus, pasando otra polvorienta y amarilla hoja—. Y de hecho, por deseo de la Clave.

—¿Por qué la Clave iba a querer hacer algo así? —dijo Clary.

Jace se enderezó. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban cautelosos.

—Porque no les convenía que se supiera, ¿no es así? —dijo, mirando Magnus—. Y supongo que tenían razones.

Magnus asintió. —La Ciudad de Sombras era donde se decía que iban las almas de todos los Cazadores de Sombras. También se decía que era el lugar donde Jonathan Shadowhunter los recibía y los preparaba para la gran guerra final contra el mal, cuando los Cazadores de Sombras librarían la peor lucha de su existencia.

Clary sintió un escalofrío.

—No me digas —dijo Simon—, a puesto que se enfrentarían contra su peor enemigo: la humildad.

Jace le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que sigas aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado.

—Ni yo haberte pedido permiso.

—Simon, no le hagas caso —dijo Clary.

Jace la miró como si lo hubiera traicionado.

Magnus se aclaró la garganta. —Como estaba diciendo —prosiguió—. La Ciudad de Sombras es un lugar muy, muy viejo —Magnus bostezó a leer —, donde blablablá, ah, aquí esta. "_Y entonces el Caballero Cazador de Sombras alzó la vista y, ante los ojos brillantes de los ángeles, mostró el don de haber sido tocado por la sombras, destinado a ver aquello que los demás no podían, destinado a ir más allá de ese mundo. Y los ángeles le respondieron que a dónde iba, no había retorno, que a dónde iba, sería consumido por el fuego celestial. Y el Cazador de Sombras se entregó a las Sombras y desapareció en ellas para siempre."_

—Amén —dijo Simon.

—Que inspirador —murmuró Clary.

Max tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Entonces es cierto todo ese cuento?

Magnus cerró el libro. —Puede ser —dijo pensativo—, si el ir a la Ciudad de Sombras proporcionaba algún poder, puede que muchos Cazadores de Sombras intentaran llegar a ella.

—Pero si no podían regresar —dijo Isabelle—, ¿Por qué la Clave no quiso que se supiera esa leyenda?

—Tal vez hubo alguien que sí regresó —apuntó Magnus—. Y ese alguien estuvo a punto de destruirlos.

Clary abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Te refieres a Valentine?

—Guau —dijo Simon—. Tu padre sí que es un malote.

Alec y Jace se miraban en silencio, como si pudieran comunicarse por medio de una mirada.

—Esa leyenda —dijo Jace, lentamente—. No habla de Valentine, ¿cierto? Habla de mi padre. De Stephen.

Alec chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Claro! —dijo, y Clary se sorprendió de verlo realmente animado por una vez—. Después de Luke, Valentine buscó una mano derecha, que resultó ser Stephen, pero eso no fue casualidad ¿verdad? Él quería a Stephen por algo. Para hacer algo, mejor dicho.

—Stephen podía ver fantasmas —terció Magnus—._ 'Y, ante los ojos brillantes de los ángeles, mostró el don de haber sido tocado por la sombras, destinado a ver aquello que los demás no podían.' _Tiene sentido.

—Los mapas están ahí —comprendió Clary con un susurro—. Los mapas están en la Ciudad de Sombras con Stephen.

—Y Stephen los sacó de ahí para Valentine —dijo Isabelle, también sorprendida—. Y cuando supo lo que iba a hacer, huyó con ellos.

—Y regresó a la Ciudad de Sombras —dijo Alec—. Dónde Valentine no podía seguirlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pasmados.

—¿Y cómo se supone que se llega ahí? —dijo Simon, pronunciando la pregunta que todos callaban—. A la Ciudad de Sombras, quiero decir.

Magnus se miró las uñas. —Necesitan a un brujo muy, muy poderoso. Que suerte para ustedes que conozcan a uno ¿verdad?

—Si —dijo Jace—. Somos muy suertudos.

—¿Eso fue sarcasmo? —Magnus lo miró con los ojos estrechados.

—Si yo fuera tú me callaría —opinó Simon—. O tal vez termines siendo comida de pato.

Jace se estremeció.

—Al menos sería una comida sabrosa. En cuanto a ti, bueno, dudo que a alguien le guste el sabor a mierda.

—¡Jace! —gritó Clary.

—Clary —dijo Jace, sonriendo—. ¿Qué pasa, Clary?

Ella lo miró con ojos febriles.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser un cabrón todo el tiempo? Ya sé que lo disfrutas, pero los demás solemos tener sentimientos.

—¿Sentimientos? —Jace parpadeó—. Que palabra tan curiosa, no la había escuchado antes, cuéntame más.

Alec suspiró.

—¿Podríamos volver al tema principal? Creo que la atmosfera se está enrareciendo.

—Sí, Alexander tiene razón —Magnus chasqueó los dedos—. Si vuelven a interrumpirme, les pondré un bozal.

—Eso suena tentador —dijo Simon y al instante, un bozal apareció en su boca. Simon puso cara de horror mientras Max e Isabelle rompían en carcajadas.

—¡Magnus! —gritó Clary, indignada—. ¡Quítaselo!

—Él puede hacerlo —dijo Magnus, ofendido—. Y no me grites, o también tendrás uno.

Clary gruñó. Simon gimió.

Jace le lanzó una mirada pensativa.

—¿Me lo puedo quedar? —dijo, mirando a Magnus con falsa inocencia—. Por favor, Magnus, por favor. Prometo darle de comer todos los días, molestarlo y hacer de su vida una pesadilla. Incluso podría comprarle una correa.

Magnus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Jace, con un gruñido, calló.

—Hay algo más —dijo el brujo mientras Simon gemía—. Algo que nos complica todo.

—Típico —murmuró Isabelle—. ¿Por qué nada puede ser fácil? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber algo? Es taaan estresante.

—Isabelle, querida —dijo Magnus con voz dulce—. ¿Quieres terminar convertida en gata? ¿No? Perfecto, entonces cierra tu bendita boca.

Alec lo miró. —No amenaces a mi hermana.

Magnus alzó la vista al cielo. —¿Quién los entiende? ¿Quién?

Max alzó la mano. Magnus lo miró desinteresadamente.

—¿Qué?

—Si me vas a convertir en algo —dijo el niño, muy serio—. ¿Puedo ser un pudín? ¿O Jace?

Magnus rodó los ojos.

—Como decía, necesitamos a un nefilim.

—¿Y? —dijo Jace, medio molesto—. Conocemos muchos. De hecho, siento romperte la ilusión, pero yo soy uno.

—Sí, mi querido nefilim superdotado, gracias por la importante observación —dijo Magnus—, pero está el ligerísimo y pequeñísimo y menudísimo…

—Creo que ya lo entendimos —dijo Isabelle.

—….sutilísimo detalle de que necesita ser un nefilim que pueda ver fantasmas.

—Oh —dijo Alec.

—Oh —asintió Magnus—. Exacto.

—¿Y si no conocemos a nadie? —dijo Isabelle, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Simon a quitarse el bozal—. ¿No hay otra opción?

—No que yo sepa —contestó Magnus—. Sin un nefilim que pueda ver fantasmas, no podemos entrar a la Ciudad de Sombras.

Fue como si alguien hubiera prendido una vela dentro de la cabeza de Clary. De repente, todo se iluminó, y ella pudo ver un símbolo frente a ella. Tenía la forma de una 's' volteada con una flecha cruzada. Era una runa de revelación, lo supo de enseguida, una runa para desvelar los secretos de un mundo a otro.

—¡Clary! —Jace se puso de pie de un tirón y sostuvo a la chica cuando pareció desvanecerse—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo tengo —dijo ella en un susurro—. Sé cómo podemos entrar.

Alec parpadeó.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ver fantasmas?

—No, pero yo… —Clary busco por todo el lugar algo donde pudiera dibujar la runa—. Yo…

—¿Puedes ver fantasmas? —insistió Alec.

—¿Has visto a la Llorona? —saltó Max, emocionado—. ¡Siempre quise conocerla!

—No puedo ver fantasmas, pero puedo hacer una runa que puede hacerlo —dijo ella, agarrándose la cabeza—. Eso creo.

—¿Puedes crear runas? —Isabelle estaba pasmada—. Pero ¿cómo…?

—Entonces era cierto —Jace miraba a Clary fijamente—. Valentine dijo que…

—Muy bien, todo esto es muy entretenido —dijo Magnus—, pero dado que no tenemos muchas opciones, tenemos que probarlo.

—Genial —Jace sacó su estela—. Pónmela.

Clary retrocedió. —Yo, no estoy segura…

—Ah, vamos —Isabelle rodó los ojos—. En el peor de los casos solo será un dibujo feo en el brazo de Jace.

—Estoy seguro que funcionará —jadeó Simon, que por fin había logrado quitarse el bozal—. Vamos, hazlo, Clary.

Clary decidió que tenían razón. Tomó la estela y comenzó a dibujar. El brazo de Jace era duro y musculoso, y Clary dibujó la runa con suavidad sobre él. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir los ojos de él clavados en ella.

—Deja de mirarme.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué crees?

—No lo sé, explícame —Jace sonrió burlonamente. Ella lo ignoró y siguió dibujando.

—Ya está —Clary se alejó y contemplo, como todos, la runa.

—¿Ya puedes ver fantasmas? —dijo Max, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Escuchar cosas raras?

—La única cosa rara que veo aquí es Simon —dijo Jace—. Pero aparte de eso, nada.

—Estoy seguro que funciona —dijo Magnus, pensativo—. Deberíamos probar en otro lado.

—Si —dijo Alec—, podríamos dejarlo encerrado en alguna casa embrujada.

—Y dejarlo ahí para siempre —asintió Simon—. Le haríamos un favor a la humanidad.

—¿Alguien escuchó algo? —Jace miró a todos lados—. Me pareció escuchar una rata parlante.

—Bien, suficiente —Simon se puso de pie—, me largo.

—Aleluya —cantó Jace—. Aleluyaaaaa.

Clary lo calló con una mirada asesina.

—Simon —Isabelle lo tomó del brazo, pero el chico negó con la cabeza—. No tienes que irte. No le hagas caso…

—Ja, ja —Simon señaló a Jace—. Todos quieren que me quede.

Jace lo miró como si fuera un desagradable insecto en su comida.

—¿Y desde cuando Izzy se llama Isabelle Todos Lightwood?

Alec hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Muy bien, la reunión de la mesa redonda de Idris se transfiere para otro día —anunció Magnus—, demasiado drama me enferma.

—Pero no hay ninguna mesa —dijo Max.

—Pero si mucho drama —dijo Jace—. Como sea, creo que ya está claro lo que haremos.

Max los miraba a todos, de hito en hito.

—¿Entonces iremos ahí? ¿A la Ciudad de Sombras?

— _Y los ángeles le respondieron que a dónde iba _—citó Magnus—,_ no había retorno, que a dónde iba, sería consumido por el fuego celestial. _Solo los locos se meterían ahí.

—Pero nosotros estamos todos locos ¿no? —dijo Simon—. Por eso lo haremos.

Jace le sonrió con sagacidad.

—Sí. Lo haremos.

* * *

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Clary se topó con Jace, que parecía haberla estado esperando a que saliera, recargado despreocupadamente en la pared.

Al verlo, Clary frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres?

Él bajó el rostro hacia ella. Su cabello le caía por la frente como ondas de oro derretido.

—Veo que no estás del mejor humor —dijo, arrastrando las palabras en esa forma que ella odiaba—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Ah, no te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver con persecuciones de demonios e idiotas rubios siendo terriblemente groseros.

Jace se enderezó.

—¿Quién ha sido grosero contigo? Dime, ahora mismo le daré su merecido.

Clary suspiró teatralmente y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero Jace, con una sonrisa, se le puso enfrente.

—Si quieres puedo golpearme la cabeza contra la pared —ofreció—. O dejo que me golpees, pero eso sería como que me hicieran cosquillas, así que no cuenta.

Clary intentó esquivarlo, pero él volvió a bloquearle el camino.

—Eres algo masoquista, ¿alguien te lo había dicho?

—Hasta ahora, nadie. Pero tú siempre tan linda. Te lo agradezco.

Clary se detuvo y lo enfrentó.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Te divierte molestarme?

Jace sonrió torcidamente y se inclinó hacia ella. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ella podía ver las motas más oscuras en sus ojos claros. Cuando habló, su aliento cayó sobre su rostro como una cálida caricia.

—Algo así. Te vez linda cuando te enojas.

Clary enrojeció.

—¿Lo ves? Roja de pies a cabeza, como un tomate.

—Oh, cállate —Clary lo empujó y Jace rió. Sin poder evitarlo, ella también soltó una risa. Y luego se sintió molesta por reírse.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —dijo, y lo volvió empujar, ahora más molesta. Sin embargo, Jace no se movía ni un centímetro. Parecía la estatua de algún príncipe antiguo—. Un momento eres un cabrón y luego… y luego…

Jace dejó de reír.

—¿Y luego?

—¡Y luego eres de nuevo un cabrón! ¡Y luego no lo eres! Y…

—¿Y qué?

—¡Cállate!

Jace se puso muy serio, aunque parecía estar aguantándose la risa.

—Me confundes —dijo Clary, derrotada—. Creo que te odio ¿sabes? No sé porque me trajiste aquí, no sé porque me tratas de este modo, ¿te he hecho algo?

La mueca burlona desapareció del rostro de Jace.

—¿Qué me has hecho algo? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Entonces ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Así! —dijo Clary, exasperada.

—Clary —dijo Jace suavemente—. Te traje conmigo para ponerte a salvo.

Clary respingó. —¿De qué hablas?

Jace desvió la mirada. —No lo entiendes. De todas formas, no importa, quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

—¿Sobre qué?

El rostro de Jace era inexpresivo.

—Quiero que cuando vayamos a la Ciudad de Sombras, te quedes aquí.

—¿Qué? —soltó Clary—. ¡De ninguna manera!

La mandíbula de Jace se tensó.

—Sí, ya sabía que dirías algo así. Pero no importa. —la miró, sus labios siendo una fina línea—. No irás. Y no me importa si tengo que amarrarte al mástil hasta que entres en razón.

La boca de Clary se abrió. —¿Y tú quién eres para…?

Los ojos de Jace se encendieron como dos diminutas estrellas doradas.

—¿Por qué siempre quieres ponerte en peligro?

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? —contraatacó ella—. Tú vas a ir…

—Porque no es seguro para ti —dijo él, aún más enojado, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres de hierro o algo así? Lo que me pueda pasar a mí, te puede pasar a ti.

—Pero yo puedo cuidarme —dijo Jace con furia contenida—. Y yo no puedo soportar cuando estás en peligro. ¿No lo entiendes, Clary? Me vuelves loco cada vez que lo haces. Y es que el problema es que lo haces cada tres segundos.

Clary retrocedió, sorprendida ante sus palabras. Jace respiraba entrecortadamente y su cara era de un rojo oscuro. Sin embargo, desconcertada, logró decir:

—¿Cada tres segundos? ¿Estamos hablando de ti o de mí?

—Clary —Jace la tomó por los hombros y cerró los ojos, como si intentara calmarse. Las largas y onduladas pestañas le caían sobre los pómulos como polvo dorado—. Dime, Clary, ¿para qué quieres ir tú a la Ciudad de Sombras?

—Puedo ayudar… —vaciló Clary, en realidad no tenía motivo claro. Era simplemente la idea de la aventura, de lo desconocido…—. Puedo investigar donde está mi madre.

—Te prometí que iríamos por ella —dijo Jace, aún con los ojos cerrados. Parecía tranquilo pero sus hombros estaban tan tensos como una cuerda a punto de romperse—. Sabemos dónde está, al menos tenemos una idea. Una vez que consigamos los mapas, te juro por el ángel que iremos por ella.

—No quiero quedarme sola aquí.

Jace la apretó un poco más.

—Muy bien —cedió—. Me quedaré contigo. E iremos por tu madre. Alec y los demás se encargarán de ir por los mapas.

—No —Clary se soltó de su agarre y Jace abrió los ojos, parecía cansado. Cansado y enojado—. Quiero ir.

Jace aspiró con fuerza.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necia?

—¿Y tú porque siempre quieres decirme que o no hacer?

—Trato de mantenerte a salvo —dijo Jace con un jadeo y sus ojos brillaron, molestos.

—¿Y a ti que te importa si estoy a salvo o no? —soltó Clary, sin poder evitarlo—. No me conocías dos días atrás.

—Si lo hacía —dijo Jace mirándola fríamente—. Sí que lo hacía.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No voy a dejar que te mates por un capricho —dijo el con voz hueca—. No vas a ir, y eso es definitivo.

—Pero…

—Espero que te guste tu camarote —dijo él, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse—. Vas a estar mucho tiempo encerrada ahí.

* * *

La puerta se cerró de un golpe a sus espaldas. Clary se arrastró hasta su cama y se tumbó, agotada. Después de la persecución el puerto, las extrañas visiones, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con Jace, Clary pensó que tenía bastante por un día.

Apenas estaba cerrando los ojos, tratando de controlar su rabia, cuando supo que estaba equivocada.

—Vaya, hasta que llegas.

Clary se enderezó tan deprisa que se mareó. Volteó a todos lados, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa, pero su cuarto estaba sumido en las sombras y el silencio. Estaba segura que no había nadie ahí cuando entró. ¿O tal vez estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera lo notó?

Su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando captó una sombra agazapada sobre el sofá, a unos metros de su cama.

—Jace —casi gritó, molesta, en cuanto reconoció aquél porte arrogante y despreocupado. ¿Pero cómo..?

—No —los ojos del chico soltaron un destello plateado en la oscuridad—. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no reconoces ni a tu propio hermano?

* * *

Las manos de Jace aferraban la fría madera con fuerza. El mar se extendía por delante de él, matizado en un azul oscuro que se fundía con las nubes negras en el horizonte. La noche ya había caído hace mucho, desplegando sus alas negras sobre el cielo, y apagando los colores de todo a su paso.

Las ráfagas de viento, trayendo consigo el olor a salitre, acariciaban con rudeza el rostro alicaído del joven haciendo revolotear su cabello rubio. Sus ojos, dos destellos dorados en la oscuridad, descasaban en el océano.

¿Cómo se lo decía a Clary? Aquellos días habían pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella, al menos no realmente, sin contar el tiempo que pasaban peleando. No se había parado a pensar en que ella no tenía ni idea de porque él se la había llevado, o porque no quería que Jonathan la viera. O porque ella le importaba tanto a él. A los dos.

Jace cerró los ojos, cansado. Él no había querido meterla en aquél asunto. En cuanto Jocelyn había hecho lo que había hecho, él y Jonathan se habían alejado de Clary como su padre había ordenado. Al menos en eso estuvieron de acuerdo. No querían a meter a Clary en eso. No querían poner a Clary en peligro. Y, más que nada, ninguno de los dos quiso que Clary llevara la vida que ellos dos habían llevado al lado de Valentine.

Pero él había fallado. Había intentado ignorar a Clary, había intentado no toparse con ella cuando fue por Magnus, pero parecía ser que el destino se había reído en su cara cuando él abrió aquélla ventana y la vio ahí, frente a él, después de tanto tiempo.

Había sido difícil fingir que no la reconocía. Había sido difícil saber que si quería tenerla a salvo, tenía que dejarla. Pero más difícil había sido saber que Jonathan iría después de él, y Jonathan siempre hacia lo que le daba la gana. Y Jace no hubiera soportado que él se llevara a Clary. No, antes lo haría él.

Y lo hizo.

Pero nadie le advirtió que…

Fueron los ruidos de unos pasos ligeros acercarse lo que lo trajeron a la vida de nuevo, su cuerpo poniéndose tenso enseguida, respondiendo a todas las señales de alarma. Se volteó en silencio, justo cuando una sombra emergía por las escaleras. Le bastó apenas unos segundos saber que era un niño antes de que la débil luz que proyectaba la luna le diera de lleno a la cara de la figura.

—Max —murmuró Jace—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cama.

—No podía dormir —se excusó el chico con voz baja y se arrastró a su lado, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Traía puesta su pijama favorita de conejos y Jace también advirtió que sus ojos estaban llorosos— Tenía pesadillas.

—¿Demonios? —aventuró Jace.

Max negó. Se miraba los pies, como cada vez que hacía cuando traía algo atorado en la consciencia y no podía sacarlo ni a palazos. Jace lo conocía lo bastante para saberlo.

—¿Algo malo pasa, Max?

—¿Eh? —respingó el niño, azorado —No, nada, nada Jace... creo que iré a intentar dormir de nuevo.

Jace lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho antes de que diera siquiera un solo paso.

—Estás mintiendo —su voz era tranquila, con un leve atisbo de severidad—. Mírame.

Max pareció mortificado y clavó los ojos aún mas en el suelo.

—Yo…

—¿Tu?

—Tenía miedo —confesó, abatido—. Ahora pensarás que soy..

—Como yo a tu edad —sonrió Jace, para sorpresa del niño, quien por fin levantó sus grisáceos ojos hacía él, siempre con ese destello de admiración y cariño brillando en ellos.

—¿Tu también sentías miedo? —preguntó, sus ojos ensanchándose bajo sus pobladas pestañas negras.

Jace sonrió aún más. —Nunca he dejarlo de sentirlo —le aseguró—. Sólo he aprendido a pensar que no se aplica a mí mismo.

—Pues espero que algún día me enseñes como hacerlo.

—No necesito enseñarte nada. Existe un límite entre la valentía y la estupidez. Y tú ya eres valiente, no quiero empeorar las cosas.

Max arrugó el ceño. —¿Yo? ¿Valiente?

—No, Mister Pato.

Max logró esbozar el asomo de una sonrisa, aunque Jace podía seguir viendo en su rostro que ocultaba algo que le preocupaba. Mientras lo observaba cayó en la cuenta de que el niño había crecido bastante aquél verano, y que de seguir así, probablemente lo rebasaría algún día. Pensó entonces en toda la vida que Max tenía por delante, con el fantasma de una promesa de un futuro feliz y tranquilo pendiendo en sus manos.

Porque para Max, él era su héroe. Y Jace podía ser un idiota para cualquier persona, podía fallarle a quién sea, pero no a Max.

Fue por eso que, distraído como estaba, el abrazo del niño lo tomó con la guardia baja. Tenía mucho tiempo que no recibía una mínima muestra de afecto y aún más que alguien le había abrazado. De hecho, no recordaba haber abrazado alguien además de Clary, pero ella no lo recordaba. Se quedó prácticamente helado mientras Max lo estrujaba en sus brazos hasta que el niño se separó y levantó la vista hacía el, avergonzado.

—Lo siento, yo… —tragó saliva, a punto de soltar lo que había estado aguantando tanto tiempo—. Jace, ¿tú nunca te morirás, verdad? No quiero que te mueras.

—Así que eran esas tus pesadillas —Jace se puso de clucillas y, mirando a los ojos a Max, le prometió: —No te fallaré, Max.

Sonrió y le sacudió el cabello.

—Anda, ve a dormir.

—¿Y tú no vas a dormir? —inquirió el niño, soltando un bostezo.

—No —dijo Jace—. Tengo cosas que pensar.

—¿Cosas de mayores?

Jace casi rió. Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

* * *

Clary inhaló con fuerza. Jonathan iba vestido todo de negro, como si fuera una sombra más en su habitación. Solo su cabello brillaba, como una estrella moribunda, en un halo plateado. Él le sonrió, y su rostro se veía tan encantador que nadie hubiera pensado que él era peligroso. Casi parecía un ángel.

Un ángel hermoso y terrible.

—Tú —escupió y se puso de pie, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia un ligeramente sorprendido Jonathan—. ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Clary se detuvo frente a él, respirando agitadamente. Él ya se había puesto de pie, y la sonrisa se le había esfumado al verla, su rostro convirtiéndose en una máscara de piedra. Bajó los ojos hacia ella, sus largas pestañas blancas cubriendo aquéllos ojos tan negros como la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Clary lo miró, confundida y furiosa. —¿Qué?

Él miró su brazo y una oleada de furia recorrió su rostro. —¿Quién te hizo eso?

Clary pestañeó. ¿Estaba él furioso porque alguien le había hecho daño?

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —le espetó—. ¡Dime dónde tienes a mi madre!

Él pareció desconcertado.

—¿Por qué no me iba a importar?

—¿Dónde —dijo Clary, lentamente— está mi madre?

—¿Quién —dijo él, en el mismo tono— te hizo eso?

—¡Un demonio, no lo sé! —dijo Clary, rabiosa y exasperada.

Sus ojos negros destellaron en la negrura.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era? ¿Era un raum o…?

— ¡Quiero que me digas dónde está mi mamá!

Él la miró, medio furioso medio divertido.

—¿Tú madre? —dijo, con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo? No es que me interese mucho su vida.

—No te hagas el inocente —Clary apretó los puños—. ¡Dímelo!

—¿Inocente? Me sale muy bien ese papel, aunque ahora mismo no lo estoy haciendo. Si lo estuviera, ya habrías caído rendida a mis pies —Jonathan sonrió.

Clary reprimió las ganas de chillar e írsele encima para golpearlo.

—¿Estás bien? —su sonrisa se amplió—. Parece que te comiste algo en mal estado.

Clary abrió la boca, a punto de gritarle un montón de incoherencias, pero entonces él estaba detrás de ella, con una mano sobre su boca y otra en su brazo. Abrió mucho los ojos, sobresaltada, y trató de soltarse, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza. Podía sentir sus manos, ásperas y duras; las manos de alguien que ha llevado una vida de luchas y sangre.

Clary podía oler su aroma a metal, cuero y algo extrañamente picante. Podía sentir su barbilla rozando su cabeza, su cálido aliento rozando su oído:

—Clary —su voz era un susurro musical—. Sería mejor para todos que nadie viniera aquí. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Clary, como toda respuesta, lo mordió. Él soltó una maldición, pero no la soltó.

—No te haré daño, Clary —había una nota de diversión en su voz, pero al mismo tiempo, algo de dureza—. Nunca te haría daño.

* * *

Max caminaba por la borda, dejando que el aire con sabor a mar le acariciara el rostro, despeinando su cabello castaño.

"No te fallaré, Max".

Eso no había sido una promesa. Eso había sido como un, 'si muero, lo haré por protegerte'.

Se detuvo, temeroso. Vaya, ¿por qué pensaba esas cosas? Eso era ridículo, Jace era invencible. Si, así era, no tenía por qué tener miedo.

Sin embargo, cuando vio el mar, silencioso y oscuro, no pudo evitar tener una mala sensación.

_La calma antes de la tormenta._

* * *

"No te creo" era lo que Clary quería gritarle a Jonathan a la cara. Pero se relajó, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, él no la soltaría.

Jonathan soltó un suspiro hastiado y la soltó.

—Eres demasiado exasperante.

Clary se giró hacia él. Perderlo de vista resultaba inquietante en medio de aquella oscuridad opresiva. Él no parecía alterado, de hecho, se veía bastante tranquilo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a andar entre las sombras. Probablemente así era.

—Dime dónde tienes a mi madre. O gritaré.

Jonathan se pasó la mano por el pelo y soltó una risa ahogada. Fue un sonido feroz y estridente, que resonó con fuerza por todo el lugar.

—Vaya, agradezco el voto de confianza.

—Te daré tres segundos.

Él bajó los ojos hacia ella, medio sorprendido medio molesto.

—No era el recibimiento que me espera, creo. Vez a tu hermano después de tanto tiempo y ni siquiera un abrazo, o un '¿cómo has estado?' Realmente estoy decepcionado de ti, Clarissa. ¿Dónde ha quedado el amor fraternal?

Clary entrecerró los ojos.

—Me arrojaste al mar la primera vez que nos vimos.

—Ah, bueno —Jonathan metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Sus labios eran la sombra de una sonrisa—. Estoy aquí para enmendar mi error.

—Quiero saber que le has hecho a mi madre.

—¿Y por qué tendría yo que haberle hecho algo?

—La odias.

—No la odio —Jonathan se encogió de hombros—. Me es indiferente.

—Mientes —dijo Clary—. Se la llevaste a Valentine ¿cierto?

Su hermano alzó levemente las cejas. —Valentine está muerto. Y si estuviera vivo, no creo que le agradara que lo llamaras 'Valentine'. Era tu padre.

Clary sintió una sensación helada.

—No lo es —dijo, tajante—. No lo conocí.

—Igualmente lo era. No es como si pudieras canjearlo por otro. Aunque —agregó, como si se le acabara de ocurrir— eso suena muy tentador.

—Cállate —le espetó Clary—. Y sé que está vivo.

Jonathan rió. —Eres ruda.

Clary apretó los labios. Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. —¡Quiero saber dónde tienes a mi madre!

Jonathan la miro, ofendido.

—Veo que tienes un muy mal concepto de mí. Casi apuesto que tienes una hoja con mi rostro y las palabras 'asesino', 'mentiroso' y 'traidor' en ella.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—No me conoces.

—Exacto —dijo Clary, y su voz tembló—. No te conozco.

Él la miró fijamente. —Supongo que Jace te dijo que yo me la había llevado ¿no? —dijo, con voz sedosa—. Tu madre desapareció y de inmediato todos sacaron la conclusión de que su hijo malvado la había secuestrado. —Su voz sonó ligeramente divertida, con una leve nota de amargura—. Pues no. Estuve tentado, a decir verdad, pero no me interesaba tener mujeres chillando en mi barco. Tu madre se fue con Luke.

—¿Con Luke? —Clary no sabía si estaba aliviada o sorprendida.

—Sí. Están buscándote, como te habrás imaginado.

No, la verdad era que ella no se lo había imaginado. Entonces se hizo a la idea de cómo estaría su madre ahora, buscándola, incluso llorando por ella.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo su hermano, y dio un paso adelante, pero ella retrocedió.

—No entiendo —dijo Clary, y su voz se escuchó como si fuera una niña de cinco años—. ¿Por qué Jace me trajo con él? ¿De qué le sirvo yo aquí?

El rostro de Jonathan era inexpresivo.

—Puedes echarme a mí la culpa de eso, supongo.

Clary respingó. —¿Qué?

Jonathan medio sonrió. —Te olvidas de que Jace y yo crecimos juntos. Puede que sea la única persona que me conozca… y yo a él. Sabía que si te dejaba ahí con tu madre y se llevaba a Magnus, probablemente yo me desquitaría con ustedes. Lo cuál hubiera hecho, si tú no fueras mi hermana. Y si él no se hubiera encargado de que alguien llevara a Jocelyn con Luke.

—¿Jace hizo eso? —Clary abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Entonces por qué me dijo que tú…?

Jonathan hizo una mueca. —Supongo que le dijeron que maté al tipo que era el encargado de llevar a tu madre con Luke. Y supongo, y estoy seguro, de que pensó que había secuestrado a tu madre. Pero no lo hice.

—¿No lo hiciste? —Clary cada vez estaba más confundida—. ¿Y porque… porque dejaste que se fuera?

—No estoy interesado en matarla —dijo él con voz cortante—. No estoy interesado en ella en absoluto.

Clary lo miró. El rostro de su hermano era tan inexpresivo como una roca. Por más que quisiera saber que había detrás de él, nunca lograría descubrirlo. No si él no quería que lo supieran.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Cómo llegaste?

Jonathan se encogió de hombros. Sus movimientos eran tan parecidos a los de Jace que Clary sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

Pero claro que se movían y hablaban igual. Tenían que hacerlo. Porque habían sido educados por la misma persona.

—Tengo mis métodos —dijo con una sonrisa torcida—. No necesitas saber más.

Clary comenzaba a odiar su forma de contestar. Es decir, contestaba sus preguntas, pero no le daba ninguna respuesta clara. Él observó algo por detrás de ella y, esquivándola, se acercó hasta su mesita de noche. Al pasar a su lado, Clary pudo sentir su olor, picante, cuero, metal. Olía a noche.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué no vez? —dijo él, mientras encendía una vela. La habitación se iluminó débilmente, las sombras bailando en las paredes, agitándose como si se preparan para saltar sobre ellos. Jonathan se giró de nuevo hacia ella y Clary se encontró admirando sus movimientos, elegantes y ágiles, como si bailara en vez de caminar. Su rostro se veía aún más pétreo en aquélla penumbra, como si fuera irreal, algún extraño príncipe oscuro sacado de un cuadro gótico. Él la miraba, sus oscuros ojos observándola, cuestionantes. Clary se dio cuenta de él parecía haberle estado diciendo algo.

Pestañeó, molesta.

—¿Qué?

Jonathan estrechó los ojos y sonrió, lentamente. ¿Por qué siempre sonreía? Clary quería darle un puñetazo.

—Te estaba diciendo que… ¿Qué es eso? —los ojos de su hermano resbalaron lentamente de ella a Mister Pato, que había salido de debajo de la cama. Al verlo, Jonathan entrecerró los ojos.

Clary rodó los ojos.

—No me digas —dijo, fastidiada—. ¿También odias los patos?

—No —dijo Jonathan, divertido—, pero hubiera pagado por ver la cara de Jace cuando lo vio.

—Cuac —el pato parecía estar de acuerdo.

Clary pareció desconcertada. Hablaba de Jace como si fueran grandes amigos. Amigos rivales, pero amigos después de todo. Ella se había esperado algo _de te-odio-a-morir-maldito._

—¿Qué fue eso? —Jonathan se enderezó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pasos.

Clary se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, hacia la puerta. La observó un momento, temiendo que alguien tocara, pero nadie lo hizo. Tampoco escuchaba pasos.

Pero si escucho voces, detrás de ella.

Ceñuda, se giró, alcanzando a ver por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano adoptaba una postura de fingida inocencia.

—¿Estabas hablando con Mister Pato? —inquirió, desconcertada.

—Si —Jonathan se miró las uñas—, hablábamos sobre el elevado precio de las semillas y granos.

Clary lo miró, ceñuda. Esa conversación estaba comenzando a enrarecerse.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo, más violeta de lo que pretendía—. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Algo destelló tras los ojos de él.

—¿Por qué crees?

Clary negó con la cabeza. A su alrededor, la habitación era una penumbra apenas rota por la mortecina luz de la vela, que bañaba todo en una extraña luz rojiza que se mezclaba con las sombras, creando una atmósfera casi irreal.

—No te entiendo.

—Clary, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —el miró a todos lados, y sin esperar a que ella dijera nada, siguió—: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Clary parpadeó.

—¿No debería preguntarte yo eso?

—Lo hiciste, y no te contesté. Pero eso no viene al tema. Lo que quiero saber es que haces aquí, con esos.

—¿Esos?

—Sí, esos, la bola de idiotas —arrugó la cara—. Ya sabes dónde está tu madre. Si pensabas que Jace te llevaría con ella, te equivocas. Pero yo podría hacerlo, si vienes conmigo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí —De repente, su hermano estaba frente a ella y Clary retrocedió sobresaltada—. Conoces a esta gente tanto como a mí, ¿Qué te hace querer estar con ellos y no conmigo? No tienes razones para quedarte con ellos.

Clary alzó la cabeza para verlo. Él era casi tan alto como Jace. O más.

—¿Y para irme contigo si tengo razones?

Estaban tan cerca que ella podía ver la luz de la vela reflejarse en sus ojos negros, como si el mismo fuego ardiera dentro de ellos.

— Yo soy tu hermano.

Clary pensó en Jace y en Simon. Pensó incluso en Alec, Isabelle y Magnus. En las miradas de todos, que confiaban en ella, que creían en ella.

"_Te juro por el ángel que iremos por ella."_

Tal vez, si se lo decía a Jace, podía enviarle una carta a Luke, explicarle a su madre…

—Son mis amigos —dijo con firmeza—. Y mientras tú me arrojabas por el mar, ellos me salvaron la vida. No iré contigo.

Jonathan se tensó.

—Clary, por favor.

—No —dijo Clary, alzando el mentón—. ¿Qué no me has escuchado?

—No entiendes —Jonathan la tomó por los hombros, y por un momento, pareció casi consternado—. Eres tan pequeña…

—Eso no viene al caso —Clary se soltó—. Vete de aquí.

Jonathan la miró con algo parecido a la furia relampagueando en sus ojos. Una ráfaga de aire helado se coló entonces desde debajo de la puerta. La luz de la vela tembló, amenazando con apagarse, y dibujó sombras en las paredes que se agitaban en un mar de inquietantes formas y tamaños. Por un momento pareció que había miles de figuras observándolos. Por un momento, casi pareció que algo parecido a alas negras salían desde detrás de su hermano, desplegándose gloriosas y oscuras…

—No necesitas estar de acuerdo, podría llevarte conmigo, si quisiera hacerlo —su voz era suave y delicada, como el frío filo de un cuchillo sobre la garganta.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Clary no sabía si estaba indignada, asustada o enojada.

Jonathan abrió la boca y entonces se calló cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. los dos hermanos se miraron en silencio.

—¿Clary? —la voz de Jace sonaba preocupada—. ¿Clary estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?

Clary se tapó la boca. Tal vez Jace hubiera escuchado sus gritos. Sería tan fácil gritar y correr a él…

Jonathan, como leyendo sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres empezar una pelea? —susurró, en voz tan baja que Clary casi no pudo escucharlo—. Te lo dije, no sería bueno para nadie que sepan que estoy aquí.

Eso parecía otra amenaza.

—Entonces vete.

El rostro de Jonathan se tensó.

—¿Estás segura de tu decisión?

—Si —Clary, impaciente, comenzó a empujarlo—. Vete.

—¿Y por dónde quieres que me vaya?

—No sé, ¿cómo llegaste? —le espetó Clary.

Jonathan adoptó un aire socarrón.

—Magia.

—¿Clary? —Jace volvió a tocar—. ¿Me estás evitando? Oye, siento lo de hace rato…

A Clary se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Dile que se vaya, y podré salir —dijo Jonathan con los ojos llameantes—. He venido en son de paz, y si Jace me descubre, me temo que tendré que luchar contra él, y entonces no valdrá la pena el haber desobedecido a mi padre por venir a verte, y para que no se moleste, tendré que llevarle a tu amigo brujo. Tu decides.

Clary tragó con fuerza. no tenía opción. Tal vez era lo mejor. Tal vez todo era más fácil si fingía que no era verdad.

—¡Vete ya! —gritó mientras miraba a Jonathan—. ¡Vete!

—Clary —la voz de Jace sonó consternada, incluso dolida, como si jamás hubiera esperado que ella le dijera eso.

—¡No quiero verte! —le espetó ella, y arrojó su zapato a la puerta—. ¡Vete!

—Clary, con un demonio, abre la puerta —casi gritó Jace, impaciente—. Lo siento, ¿está bien? Siento haberte hablado así hace rato.

—No me importa —dijo Clary—. Quiero que te vayas.

—¿Por qué? Clary…

—Estoy con Simon —soltó Clary—. ¿Entiendes? Lo estás despertando. Vete.

Hubo un largo silencio, entonces:

—Muy bien —la voz de Jace era gélida, como el tacto de una mano desnuda sobre hielo—. Ya lo he entendido.

El sonido de sus pasos alejándose fue como una cuchillada para el corazón de Clary. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se giró hacia Jonathan, deseando revolver su furia contra alguien.

Pero su hermano ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

—No, así no, Simon. —Isabelle le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos, lo giró, y lo lanzó hacia un blanco en la pared de su cuarto.

Simon la contempló, divertido. —Supongo que no puedo preguntar por qué usamos estos ridículos trajes de combate con dibujos de ponis.

Isabelle parpadeó. —No. No puedes.

—¿Te gustan los ponis?

Isabelle se giró hacia él tan violentamente que su cabello le abofeteó la cara.

—¡Cállate!

—Que ruda —Simon sonrió— ponis, arcoíris…

—Te voy a cortar la cabeza con este cuchillo si no te callas.

—No dudo que puedas hacerlo —Simon se encogió de hombros—, probablemente mi cabeza sería bonita decoración para tu habitación.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Aun no entiendo porque Jace me dijo que hiciera esto.

—No creo que porque le caiga bien —dijo Simon, pensativo—, sino porque piensa que me quedaré con Clary aquí mientras ustedes van a esa Ciudad Macabra. Está un poco idiota ¿verdad? Es decir, la lleva a una isla llena de locos, pero la deja a atrás ahora.

Isabelle negó con la cabeza. —Jace se la llevó con él porque le desquicia perderla de vista. —Dijo, impaciente—. Y, si lo piensas bien, probablemente esté más segura con Jace que en cualquier lugar. Excepto a dónde vamos. Ni siquiera sabemos a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar ahí. Por eso él quiere dejarla contigo.

—Y por eso quiere que sepa cómo defenderme —asintió Simon—. Pero nadie dijo nada de trajes de combate con ponis.

Isabelle le arrojó una almohada. Simon la esquivó con la sonrisa.

—¡Tenía diez años! —gritó la chica—. Y además, las de Jace y Alec no te quedarían.

—Supongo que los arcoíris me sienta bien.

Isabelle gruñó algo . Luego, con una sonrisa siniestra, se quitó los guantes y lo miró. —Bien. Creo que ha llegado la hora del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Veo que te mueres de ganas por hacerme puré. —Dijo Simon, sin demasiada emoción—. ¿No puedo simplemente usar un arco?

—Un arco —escupió Isabelle—, no sirve de gran cosa cuando un demonio te ataca y te lo arrebata de las manos.

—¿Demonios? ¿Quién habló de pelear contra demonios?

Los ojos de Isabelle destellaron. Simon se preguntó cómo unos ojos negros podían ser tan brillantes.

—No sabes dónde te has metido, Simon.

—Espero que no en una historia de terror. Suenas como una.

Isabelle sonrió.

—Bien. Comienza a correr.

Simon parpadeó. —Eso realmente es perturbador, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Pero la chica ya se le había ido encima. Simon apenas alcanzó a ver un destello plateado y de repente algo lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho. Su cabeza azotó con fuerza contra el piso, haciéndole ver las estrellas. Sintió un cosquilleó en la mejilla, y en un momento de locura pensó que Isabelle lo estaba besando. Entonces su vista se aclaró y se dio cuenta que era el cabello de la chica, que caía como una cortina negra por un lado de su rosto. Ella lo miraba, sádicamente divertida, sentada a horcadas sobre él y con sus manos en la garganta.

—Comienzo a divertirme —ronroneó Isabelle.

—Si —Simon tragó—, yo también comienzo a impregnarme del espíritu en general.

* * *

Alec estaba soñando con duendes voladores cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y soltó un grito cuando alguien se acercó a él en medio de la oscuridad. Retrocedió, buscando su daga desesperadamente… y entonces se cayó de la cama justo cuando alguien encendía una vela con una risita.

—¿Jace? —dijo, esperanzado—. Jace, no es gracioso…. Ah.

Alec contempló, estupefacto, a Magnus. El brujo estaba de pie ante él, con el cabello despeinado y sin brillo. Parecía divertido.

—Siento despertarte —dijo Magnus, solemne—. No podía dormir.

Él no parecía sentirlo en absoluto.

—¿Y… y por qué no podías dormir? —logró decir, confundido.

—Pesadillas —Magnus se acostó en su cama ante la mirada escandalizada de Alec.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló.

—Dormir —dijo Magnus, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Podrías apagar la vela, por favor? No puedo dormir con luz.

—Pero tú… tú estás…. —tartamudeó Alec.

Magnus abrió un ojo. —¿En tu cama? Lo siento, tenía pesadillas. Pensé que me sentiría más seguro si venía aquí.

Alec se ruborizó violentamente.

—Puedo irme —ofreció Magnus amablemente—, si tu quieres.

—No —la palabra se escapó de los labios de Alec antes de que pudiera detenerlas—. Es decir… yo… ma… —Alec se detuvo, confundido.

Magnus lo miró con sus grandes, hermosos, y suplicantes ojos de gato. —¿No quieres que me quede? ¿O no quieres que me vaya?

Alec soltó una risita nerviosa. Luego se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Está bien —logró decir, azorado—. Dormiré en el piso.

—Pero Alexander —rezongó Magnus—, no…

—El piso es cómodo —dijo Alec, ignorándolo, y más rojo que nunca—. Súper cómodo.

Magnus rodó los ojos. Entonces chasqueó los dedos, y Alec, como si alguien lo empujara, cayó sobre la cama. O, siendo más específicos, sobre el brujo.

Alec soltó un gritito y trató de alejarse de Magnus, pero él lo agarró por el brazo, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Los ojos de gato soltaron un destello verde en la penumbra.

—¿Por qué siempre tratas de negar lo que sientes?

—Yo… no… ¿te gusto?

—¿Gustarme? —Magnus parecía indignado—. Nefilim estúpido.

Y entonces lo besó. Alec se quedó congelado al principio, incapaz de moverse ni de hacer nada que no fuera sentir los gruesos y cálidos labios de Magnus sobre los suyos. Y entonces cada nervio de su cuerpo explotó como si lo hubieran bañado en fuego. Alzó los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él, y ambos rodaron en la cama entre un beso y otro, desesperados y ardientes, como dos amantes prohibidos condenados a muerte.

Alec supo entonces que estaba perdido. Tan perdido como una hoja volando en medio de una tormenta, sin rumbo ni destino. Magnus besó su cuello, lentamente, y Alec casi creyó ver las estrellas en sus ojos, lejanas y distantes, como si le dijeran 'esto no puede ser un error'.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más fuerza. Cada suspiro, cada sonido, cada gemir era como una canción de locura y deseo. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, como si fueran las dos únicas partes de un rompecabezas perdido.

Supo entonces que no importaba nada, que nunca tendría suficiente, que podía besar a Magnus cada día y aun así…

Alec se separó de él de golpe. Sus manos temblaban y él jadeaba.

—¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

Isabelle estaba tratando de matarlo por décima vez en esa noche cuando se detuvo, con el puño a un centímetro de su cara, y se quedó muy quieta.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

Simon alzó las cejas.

—¿Mis huesos rompiéndose mientras me golpeas? Sí, creo que sí. Llego horas escuchándolo.

—No, eso no —Isabelle lo empujó y miró alrededor.

Simon entonces lo escuchó. Era un leve murmullo, casi lejano, mezclado con el sonido de las olas. Parecía un zumbido…

—Creo que son mosquitos.

Isabelle, ignorándolo, tomó su látigo del piso y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia su diminuta ventana. Simon la siguió. Afuera la noche era tan oscura como la entrada a una cueva, las estrellas y la luna estaban ocultas bajo un grueso manto de nubes negras. Todo se veía calmado.

Demasiado calmado.

—Esto no me gusta —murmuró Isabelle—. Será mejor que salgamos a ver que hay afuera.

—Una idea genial —dijo Simon—, vamos a qué cosa rara nos encontramos. Que divertido.

Isabelle fue hacia la puerta. Y se quedó congelada. A través de la rendija de la puerta, Simon pudo ver como se movía una sombra, deteniéndose justo al otro lado.

—Isabelle —Simon, repentinamente preocupado—. Isabelle, retr…

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando la puerta salió despedida de golpe. Una ráfaga de aire helado entró a través de ella, apagando todas las velas. Simon vio como Isabelle retrocedía, desorientada, mientras la sombra deforme se le iba encima. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, interponiéndose entre Isabelle y la sombra. Sintió un duro golpe en su costado, seguido por un dolor sordo, y después, sin saber muy bien cómo, estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando y luchando contra un demonio.

* * *

Jace podía ver su reflejo distorsionado en el filo del cuchillo. Sus ojos dorados le devolvían una mirada desesperada y peligrosa, casi feroz.

Estaba de rodillas, en medio de la cubierta, rodeado por las tinieblas de la noche. El tiempo era terrible. La niebla flotaba sobre el mar como un delicado velo fantasmal, apenas dejando ver nada. Era como si el barco navegara entre las nubes negras del cielo.

Hacia tanto frío que su aliento salía en nubes blancas, pero él apenas sentía nada.

Llevaba ahí toda la noche, luchando, golpeando, ejercitándose hasta que no podía pensar nada más. En cada golpe, cada caída, cada vez que no podía más, pensaba en Clary gritándole que se fuera. Entonces, lleno de furia, volvía a empezar de nuevo.

Jeffrey, que había estado viéndolo desde el timón, le había dicho varias veces que se fuera a descansar, pero Jace apenas le había hecho caso. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que había terminado ahí, desfallecido y con las manos ensangrentadas, incapaz de levantarse de nuevo.

_"¡Vete!"_

Jace soltó una débil risa amarga y trató de ponerse de pie. Falló.

Cayó al suelo de un golpe sordo y se quedó ahí, respirando entrecortadamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, desesperado, como si tratara de gritarle que dejara de tratar de hacer lo imposible. Que dejara de castigarse a sí mismo como lo hacía.

Jace dejó de intentar levantarse y en su lugar se quedó observando el cielo. Las nubes negras eran un remolino de oscuridad allá arriba, surcando el cielo como barcos negros en un mar azul oscuro. De vez en cuanto podía ver las estrellas, sus luces titilando tímidamente, como ojos brillantes y tristes que le devolvían la mirada desde las alturas.

_¿Dónde estás, padre?_

El sueño y el cansancio lentamente comenzaron a aplastar a Jace, cerrando sus ojos y convirtiendo las estrellas en puntos demasiados brillantes a lo lejos. Las nubes se convirtieron en un borrón de humo negro… todo se volvió humor a su alrededor, un túnel oscuro que lo arrastraba hacia…

—¡Au! —Jace abrió los ojos de golpe. Unos grandes ojos negros le devolvían una mirada burlona. Jace tardó un momento en reconocerlos y entonces se puso de pie de un salto.

—Cuac —Mister Pato pareció satisfecho por haberlo asustado.

—Criatura malvada —Jace lo apuntó con un dedo—. ¡Me mordiste la nariz!

—Cuac.

Jace rodó los ojos. Luego, con un suspiro, se sentó. Mister Pato se sentó amigablemente a su lado. Jeffrey, a sus espaldas, soltó una risita.

—Te estoy vigilando —Jace le lanzó una mirada de reojo al pato—. Para que lo sepas.

—Cuac.

—Me sorprende tu gran vocabulario —dijo Jace, con sorna—, por favor, no hables tan sofisticado, me pierdo entre tanta inteligencia.

—Cuac.

Jace lo miró, molesto. A su alrededor, el tiempo había empeorado aún más. La niebla era tan densa que apenas podía ver la proa del barco.

—¿Sabes? Deberías ser bueno para algo y vigilar a Clary por mí.

—Muy gracioso, Herondale.

Jace sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se congelaba. Se giró, como un resorte, para contemplar horrorizado como Mister Pato soltaba una carcajada y comenzaba a sufrir convulsiones, su cuerpo moviéndose espasmódicamente mientras se deformaba, creciendo, volviéndose negro, sus pequeñas alas blancas convirtiéndose en inmensas y asquerosas alas de murciélago. Creció y creció hasta que sobrepasó el mástil. Su rostro se agrandó, tomando la forma de un huevo, y luego tres cabezas surgieron de él. Una era una serpiente, otra un hombre con dos estrellas en su cabeza, y por último otra con forma de ternero.

Jace contuvo el aliento mientras contemplaba al enorme dragón negro bajar su cabeza hacia él. Era del tamaño del barco y una de sus garras bastaba para aplastarlo a él.

El dragón rió y volutas de humo caliente le golpearon el rostro. Sus ojos eran dos esferas rojas que parecían contener fuego dentro.

Jeffrey, por detrás de él, soltó una maldición.

—Cazador de Sombras —dijo el demonio, mirándolo a través de sus grandes y venenosos ojos rojos —. Tonto, inútil Cazador de Sombras.

Jace adoptó un aire de indignación.

—¡Lo sabía! —sacó su cuchillo serafín, que destelló entre la niebla y la oscuridad como un estrella fugaz —. ¡Maldita criatura traicionera!

El dragón volvió a reír.

—¡Insolente, saluda e inclínate ante Aim, duque y potencia Infernal, dueño y señor de veintiséis legiones!

Jace medio sonrío.

—Y tú saluda a Jace Cosa Sexy Herondale, a veces también llamado Bollo de Amor o Mejillas Dulces. Puedes besar mi trasero, si quieres.

El demonio pareció desconcertado por un momento. Luego alzó la cabeza y soltó un rugido que desgarró el silencio de la noche.

Jace rió… y casi se atragantó cuando observó cómo miles de criaturas voladoras salían de la niebla, directo hacia ellos.

* * *

_(N.A: El próximo cap probablemente lo suba el próximo fin de semana -eh, que ya sé que son muchos días- pero les pudo decir que valdrá la pena y habrá **mucho, muchísimo Clace.)**_

___Saraaa:Aw, muchas gracias, igual a mi me encantan tus reviews *-* _y eh, que el próximo cap va dedicado para ti, jaja.

_Clarii: Hola! jaja, es que Simon es tan aksjhdaskjdha (al principio lo odiaba y ahora es uno de mis favoritos después de Jonathan y Jace). Como sea, espero te haya gustado el cap y la revelación de Mister Pato. Saludos :) (...y estoy segura que el prox cap te gustará más pequeña clacesiana(?)  
_

_Guest: Oh, una de las mejores historias que has leído? Eso ha subido bastante mi ego y el de Jace ashjashfadksd lo siento, estoy delirando, espero que te también este cap te haya gustado :)  
_

_Haiskell xD: Hooola! Jaja, you're so fucking bababumbeante. Como sea, respecto a Alec y Magnus, supongo que también te emocionaste en este cap, o eso espero xD Si, te entiendo, mi madre me obligó a poner el arbolito de navidad y casi me arrastró de mi recámara hasta la sala (sin exagerar) y me quito mi computador, por lo que estuve a punto de enloquecer. Y ahora, en que estaba (? ah, sí, el sueño de Max. Y tu teoría. Bueno, lo que puedo decirte es que todo eso será muy, muy divertido... y no puedo decir nada más XD quizá tu cerebro funciona bien(? o quizá el mío es muy malvado(? como sea, espero que te haya gustado este cap y no te preocupes, que Max tiene una muy grande misión en este fic. Y en cuanto a Clary, la veremos un poco más como en CoLS, osea una badass :D  
_

_Candelaria: Hola! Jaja, por el ángel, nunca creí que esa palabra sería un éxito. "¿Pollos?" Como sea, ya descubriste que Mister Pato SÍ es siniestro, y que Jace -el muy cabrón siempre quiere llevarle la contraria a todos- tenía razón de odiarlo. Bueee... con el beso malec y este 'agarrón' de este cap, yo creo que hasta yo me puse roja. Y bueno, sí, es obvio que la visión de Clary es Jonathan. Eso será divertido. Ja. Y bueno, no te mataré, pero realmente tienes que leer el tercer libro. Es uno de los mejores. Enserio. Aw, muchas gracias, espero que este cap te haya gustado y haya valido la espera :) (sin sus reviews no sé que sería yo(?) Saludos :D  
_


	10. Lluvia de fuego y cenizas

_(N.A: Me he dado cuenta que en realidad no he descrito el Ángel Negro como debería. Así que aquí van unas cuantas explicaciones. La proa es la parte delante del barco (la que tiene forma de ángel) y la popa es la parte trasera. Cuando dicen 'cubierta' se refiere a cada uno de los pisos del barco, en este caso casi siempre nos hemos referido a la cubierta principal, osea la de arriba, por asi decirlo. Cuando dicen 'borda' se refiere al parapeto que rodea al barco. Babor: Izquierda. Estribor: Derecha. El barco tiene tres mástiles (que es donde se sostienen las velas) el mas cercano a la proa es el trinquete, el más grande, en medio, se llama 'mayor' y el más cercano a la popa se llama mesana. (Siempre que diga 'mástil' me refiero al mayor.)_

_Si han visto Piratas del Caribe, pueden imaginar a Ángel Negro como el Perla Negra, solo que más grande. El Perla tiene dos cubiertas; el Ángel tiene tres. Y, además, el Ángel tiene mejor armamento. Blablá, estoy divagando._

_MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a_:** Saraaa, MaryWayland, Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore, Candelaria, yocel, clarii, mariushaa, Lily Klass, Alada Demon, I wanna dance, Dan, y Haiskell xD.** _Este capítulo va para ustedes, porque sin sus reviews -que me sacaron más de una sonrisa- creo que ya habría tirado el computador con la ventada cada vez que me estresaba) (Espero me perdonen por no contestar ahora los reviews, pero prometo que en cuanto pueda lo haré) (Mi madre alías señora Weasley, tiene crisis navideña y lamentablemente vuelca su mal humor sobre mí, asi que debo seguir envolviendo estúpidos regalos.) (Ahora no los aburro más y espero disfruten este capítulo) (Los quiero) (Ya sé, soy tan adorable como Mister Pato.)_

* * *

_Nothing goes as planned_  
_ Everything will break_  
_ People say goodbye_  
_ In their own special way_  
_ All that you rely on_  
_ And all that you could fake_  
_ Will leave you in the morning_  
_ Come find you in the day_  
_ Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_  
_ Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_  
_ Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found_.

In my veins, Andrew Belle.

**Capítulo IX. LLuvia de fuego y cenizas.  
**

Los demonios golpearon a _Ángel Negro_ como una inmensa ola negra, haciéndolo sacudirse mientras destrozaban todo a su paso. Jace se agachó cuando las ventanas empezaron a estallar, una tras otra, los cristales volando por todos lados. Una fuerte ventisca cargada de agua y hielo lo golpeó con fiereza en el rostro. Las velas se desgarraron sobre su cabeza y el suelo comenzó a chirriar.

—¡Chico, cuidado! —gritó Jeffrey mientras le daba un violento tirón al timón.

El barco volvió a sacudirse mientras el enorme dragón abría la boca, aspirando aire… y Jace se arrojó a un lado justo cuando una llamarada enorme iluminaba la noche como una antorcha en medio de la oscuridad. Aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe sordo y la cercanía del fuego le hizo sentir el calor en el cuerpo como una bofetada ardiente.

—Pequeño, inútil, tonto Cazador de Sombras —se burló Aim y aspiró otra bocanada.

—Perdón ¿dijiste algo? —Jace sonrió. El demonio gruñó y volutas de humo salieron por su nariz. Comenzó a avanzar hacia él, la madera crujiendo a su paso como huesos rotos—. Creo que me dormí del aburrimiento por un momento.

Aim estrechó sus grandes ojos de reptil.

—Te crees muy gracioso ¿no, chico?

—No me creo. Lo soy. Es un hecho tan comprobable como mi indómita belleza.

El dragón rugió y lanzó otra bola de fuego. Jace soltó una risita y corrió hacia donde estaban un montón de cajas apiladas. Se abalanzó sobre ellas y rodó en el suelo. Las llamas alcanzaron su camisa y el chico se puso de pie entre un sarta de maldiciones.

—Amaba esta camisa —dijo, señalando su camisa negra chamuscada—. Yo, realmente, amaba esta camisa. ¡Bael!

Su cuchillo serafín fue un destello azulado mientras Jace cruzaba como una centella la cubierta en dirección a Aim. El dragón lanzó otra llamarada, pero Jace era más rápido. Se tiró en el suelo y resbaló por debajo del demonio, enterrando su cuchillo serafín en su estómago. Aim soltó un rugido, batió las alas, y se alzó en vuelo, perdiéndose entre la niebla y el cielo oscuro. Jace, cubierto de sangre ácida, maldijo en voz alta mientras veía a su alrededor.

Un camino de fuego cruzaba su barco ahí donde las llamas del dragón lo habían perseguido. Los demonios voladores —que tenían forma de murciélagos gigantes— destrozaban las velas. Otros más estaban ocupados tomando cosas del barco y arrojándolas al mar. Uno de ellos tomó a Jeffrey y lo lanzó por la borda.

—¡Mi barco! —aulló Jace—. ¡No ataquen mi barco, malditos zánganos infernales!

Los piratas comenzaron a salir por detrás de él. Todos lucían sorprendidos y despeinados, como si se hubieran levantado a toda prisa de sus camas, lo cual probablemente había sucedido. Jace alcanzó a ver a Alec, más pálido que de costumbre, a Magnus, con las manos chispeando en fuego azul y a Maia y Jordan, ambos luciendo estupefactos. Los perdió de vista casi de inmediato cuando los demonios voladores se arrojaron hacia ellos entre chillidos y rugidos.

_¿Y Clary? ¿Dónde estaba Clary?_

Nadie esperó órdenes esa vez. Casi de inmediato, el caos se desató y el barco se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Jace despedazó a un demonio de una patada en la cara y luego se giró justo a tiempo para enterrarle el cuchillo serafín a otro.

—¡Aseguren las velas! —bramó, deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde—. ¡Y alguien tome el timón, maldita sea!

La niebla los rodeaba como un manto helado, haciendo parecer que los demonios surgían de la nada. Jace ni siquiera podía saber cuántos eran. Ni siquiera podía ver la proa. Alguien disparaba flechas de fuego desde algún lugar. Los cuchillos serafín brillaban por todos lados, destellando aquí y allá como estrellas.

Jace alzó la cabeza cuando algo chispeó en el cielo. Era un punto rojo lejano, brillando entre la nubes y la niebla, cada vez más grande a medida que descendía hacia ellos como un meteorito.

Cuando lo comprendió, ya era tarde. La bola de fuego impactó en medio de la cubierta y la fuerza del golpe lo mandó volando hasta las escaleras. Jace rodó y aterrizó con un sonoro golpe contra la pared.

Se puso de pie casi de inmediato, mareado, y volvió a subir entre trompicones. Al llegar a la cubierta casi chocó contra alguien más.

—¿Jace? —Alec, con la cara blanca, estaba parado frente a él con un arco en la mano. Los piratas corrían su alrededor, gritándose los unos a los otros mientras el dragón, riéndose, volaba sobre ellos como si fueran un divertido juguete gigante. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Relajándome y disfrutando del espectáculo —dijo Jace con sorna mientras sacaba otro cuchillo—. Me relaja.

Alec pareció confundido. El dragón soltó otro rugido y ambos se arrojaron al piso cuando otra llamarada pasaba sobre sus cabezas. Alec se puso de pie casi de inmediato.

—A este punto arderemos en llamas en unos minutos —dijo con voz sombría.

—Me encanta la gente optimista —dijo Jace alegremente—, me hace sentir tan feliz.

—Cúbreme —le ordenó Alec mientras alzaba el arco, apuntando hacia el dragón. Su ceño se frunció mientras observaba al demonio aparecer y desaparecer entre la niebla, como si fuera un espectro.

Jace despedazó a otros tres demonios antes de que escuchara silbar la flecha en al aire, y la viera desaparecer entre la niebla. Alec bajó el arco y sonrió cuando el rugido de Aim le indicó que había acertado.

Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando el dragón, con un rugido, abalanzó su cola llenas de púas contra el barco. Jace se arrojó sobre Alec y ambos cayeron rodando de nuevo por las escaleras en una confusión de golpes y maldiciones.

— ¡Ay! —Alec, con la cara roja y golpeada, se puso de pie y lo miró acusatoriamente—. ¡Me pateaste!

—Te salvé de caer por la borda, idiota —Jace, malhumorado, sacó otro cuchillo—. Ahora ve y toma el timón.

Alec lo miró como si hubiera pateado a su abuela.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

—Que vayas a tomar el timón —dijo Jace, enfatizando cada palabra como si Alec fuera un retrasado mental.

—Yo no sé manejar el timón —dijo Alec, repentinamente asustado.

—Aprende —dijo Jace, indiferente—. Voy por Clary.

Alec lo miró, estupefacto y molesto.

—¡Hay un demonio dragón en la cubierta! —gritó, indignado.

Jace lo miró, molesto.

—¿En serio? —dijo lentamente—. Gracias por el aviso, sin ti probablemente jamás me hubiera dado cuenta.

— ¡No puedes irte así como así!

—Obsérvame —Jace se dio la media vuelta.

—¡Jace!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ve! —era Magnus, observándolos desde arriba de las escaleras. Su cara estaba llena de hollín y lucía extrañamente divertido y fastidiado—. Ve por Clary. Yo me encargo de mi agradable tío mariposa.

Alec abrió la boca.

—Tú… no…

—Cinco minutos —dijo Jace, mirando a Magnus—. ¿Puedes aguantar eso?

Magnus sonrió y sus manos soltaron chispas azules.

—Cuenta con eso, nefilim.

* * *

Jace bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, el suelo moviéndose a sus pies, y cruzó como una centella el pasillo. El aire sabía a fuego en sus pulmones. Sobre su cabeza escuchó un estallido y la repentina sacudida lo hizo resbalar mientras cruzaba una esquina. Se levantó de inmediato, con el corazón restallándole en los oídos y corrió hacia la puerta de Clary.

Fuertes ruidos llegaban desde ahí. Jace derrumbó la puerta de una patada. Clary estaba de pie sobre su cama, aún con sus ropas negras de pirata, y tenía un cuchillo en la mano mientras cinco demonios en forma de reptil se arrastraban hacia ella. En cuanto lo vio, sus ojos verdes parecieron encenderse.

—¡Jace!

—Sal de aquí—ordenó él mientras hacía girar el cuchillo serafín en su mano y lo lanzaba hacia el primer demonio, que gritó y se retorció hasta desaparecer en un montón de polvo. Se giró, justo cuando los otros cuatro se le lanzaban encima, y su cuchillo serafín formó una línea de fuego mientras desgarraba a un demonio tras otro. —¡Clary, sal de aquí!

Clary, reaccionando, bajó de la cama y corrió hacia él.

—¡Dame un cuchillo! —exigió.

Jace pateó a un demonio en el hocico, y se volteó hacia ella, malhumorado y oscuramente divertido.

—¿Qué parte de sal de aquí no entiendes?

Clary parecía tener ganas de golpearlo.

—Dame un maldito cuchillo —siseó—. Puedo ayudarte.

—No —Jace lanzó su cuchillo en el aire, rebanando al último demonio, y volvió a enfrentarla—. No puedes.

Clary estaba a punto de replicar, furiosa, cuando un súbito estruendo la hizo callar. Jace, con un gesto de impaciencia, tomó su mano y la jaló hacia afuera. El pasillo estaba mojado y desierto, aunque se podían oír sonidos de platos rotos en la cocina. Jace y Clary corrieron hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Ataque sorpresa —gruñó Jace—. Cortesía de tu maldito pato.

—¿Qué estas dici…?

Clary soltó un grito y ambos retrocedieron cuando una horda de demonios les bloqueó el camino por las escaleras. Jace calculó sus posibilidades mentalmente: podía luchar contra ellos o podía dar media vuelta y correr. Pero luchar significaría perder de vista a Clary.

Con un gruñido, dio media vuelta y empujó a Clary de nuevo por el pasillo.

—¡Corre! —la urgió mientras los demonios rugían por detrás de ellos.

—¡Dame un cuchillo!  
—¿Para que te saques un ojo? ¡Ni hablar!

—Eres un… un…

Jace se detuvo de golpe y Clary chocó contra él. De la cocina salieron más demonios. Todos tenían forma de escarabajos gigantes y sus brillantes ojos negros les devolvían una mirada ávida.

—Chicos… —sisearon—, chicos para comer.

Jace aferró con fuerza la mano de Clary, haciéndole daño, y retrocedió… y volvió a retroceder cuando los otros demonios con forma de murciélagos gigantes les cortaron el camino.

—Jace… —dijo Clary, lentamente—. Estamos atrapados.

—¿Enserio? —dijo Jace con los ojos enfebrecidos—. ¿Alguna otra observación inteligente?

Ambos chicos retrocedieron hasta topar con la pared. Los demonios seguían acercándose entre siseos inhumanos.

—Sangre…. Huesos para triturar y saborear…

—Bueno —dijo Jace tranquilamente—, sé que debo ser una comida exquisita. Pero, lamentablemente, no me agrada que me coman. No es nada personal.

Y clavó su cuchillo serafín en el suelo. Clary lo observó atónita mientras Jace volvía a clavarlo otras tres veces antes de que el suelo a sus pies comenzara a crujir y resquebrajarse. Entonces, de golpe, un hoyo se abrió en el suelo y la oscuridad los tragó.

* * *

Isabelle pateó la puerta del camarote de Max y entró corriendo con Simon detrás de ella. La luz cegadora de su cuchillo serafín iluminó la pequeña estancia, dejando las esquinas en las sombras. Max estaba acurrucado en su cama aferrando un muñequito de madera en sus manos.

Al verlos, corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Izzy! —dijo con un jadeo aliviado mientras la abrazaba.

Isabelle lo apartó de ella mientras lo tomaba con fuerza por los hombros.

—Max, te vamos a sacar de aquí. Vamos a salir a fuera y tienes que hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga ¿me escuchas? ¡En todo! No importa lo que veas.

—¿Incluso si veo a Magnus en calzoncillos pidiéndome ayuda?

—¡Max!

—¡Esta bien!

—¿Me harás caso?

Max asintió con fuerza. Simon observó que el chico parecía estar luchando por no temblar.

—¡Simon, cárgalo!

Simon tomó a Max en los brazos y los tres salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo.

* * *

Clary aterrizó en una nube de polvo y escombros. Jace soltó una maldición a su lado y se puso de pie. Su cuchillo serafín estaba abandonado en el suelo, titilando débilmente, y Clary se arrastró hacia él y lo tomó, alzándolo para iluminar la estancia. La luz azulada se derramó por todos lados, bañando con su luz espectral a una estancia que parecía los dormitorios de la tripulación, un cuarto amplio y lleno de hamacas que colgaban vacías de las columnas de madera. Había barriles, ropas y redes por todos lados. El aire olía a humo mezclado con algo más desagradable que Clary no pudo identificar.

Sobre sus cabezas los demonios rugían, pero no parecían muy dispuestos a tirarse por el hoyo.

Clary se alegró.

Y su alegría duró poco.

—¿Estás bien? —Jace la miró. Sus ojos dorados brillaban, fieros y preocupados—. Ven, salgamos de aqu…

El resto de sus palabras se perdieron cuando a su lado la pared estalló. El mar entró a través de ella como un torrente furioso. Clary observó a Jace gritándole algo desesperadamente mientras corría hacia ella. Trató de ir hacia él, pero cuando sus manos estaban a punto de tocarse el agua la golpeó como un muro de hielo y la sumergió en las aguas negras.

Clary pataleó, desorientada, sin saber dónde era arriba y donde abajo. La oscuridad la rodeaba, un mundo azul oscuro lleno de barriles, cuerdas y pedazos de ropas que flotaban a su alrededor como cuerpos sin vida. El pánico comenzó a dominarla, ardiendo en sus venas, pero se obligó a no abrir la boca. Su mano aferraba con fuerza el cuchillo serafín, lo único brillante en medio de aquélla negrura. Giró a todos lados, desesperada, pero no había nada, nada además de agua y siluetas flotantes… y entonces lo vio, un débil círculo de luz por debajo de ella.

O, más bien, por encima de ella. Era el hoyo que Jace había hecho.

* * *

Clary salió a la superficie con un jadeo. El pasillo, por suerte, estaba vacío. Se arrastró y se puso de pie, respirando entrecortadamente. Aún sostenía el cuchillo serafín en su mano, y se sintió ferozmente orgullosa de eso.

Corrió hacia las escaleras, empapada y con el cabello goteado por todos lados. La ropa negra se le pegaba al cuerpo y sus pies chapoteaban en suelo que comenzaba a inundarse rápidamente. Podía escuchar el alboroto allá arriba, y al llegar a las escaleras alcanzó a ver destellos azules mezclados con llamaradas rojas y ardientes. Estaba subiendo a toda prisa cuando un demonio apareció delante de ella, rugiendo.

Clary se detuvo de golpe, sus botas casi resbalando en el suelo mojado. Temblorosa y furiosa, alzó su cuchillo.

—Ven aquí, amigo.

El demonio rugió y se le fue encima. Clary lo esquivó con un grito y resbaló en el suelo mojado. El demonio se giró en el aire y volvió a írsele encima. Clary, actuando por impulso, le dio una patada. El demonio retrocedió, chillando, y ella aprovechó su desconcierto para clavarle el cuchillo en la cabeza.

El demonio estalló en un montón de polvo y ella se quedó ahí tirada, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa, sin poder moverse. Entonces escuchó otro estruendo y se puso de pie a toda prisa, corriendo hacia la cubierta.

* * *

Salir a la cubierta fue como surgir a un mundo de caos, gritos y fuego. Jace miró a todos lados, frenético. Su tripulación luchaba por donde mirara contra los demonios, sus cuchillos serafín destellando aquí y allá como puntos de luz en medio de la niebla y la noche.

Magnus estaba parado junto a la borda, lanzando sin parar bolas de fuego azul al enorme dragón que volaba en círculos sobre ellos lanzado llamaradas por todos lados. Aim rugió y lanzó una bola de fuego que impactó contra las velas, cubriéndolas en llamas e iluminando los rostros blancos de los piratas.

—¡Están quemando mi barco! —chilló y sacó dos cuchillos serafín de su cinturón—. ¡Cassiel! ¡Uriel!

Jace, rabioso, saltó y rebanó a un demonio para enseguida voltearse y destrozar a otro más de un solo golpe. El tercero lo hizo a un lado de un codazo, casi con desdén, mientras seguían avanzando como un huracán hacia las escaleras.

Clary _tenía_ que estar ahí. No podía pensar otra cosa.

Un repentino estruendo lo hizo levantar el rostro. Magnus había acertado. La enorme bola azul estalló contra el dragón, que soltó un rugido lastimero, se elevó en el aire ardiendo en llamas azules, y cayó en picada hacia el mar.

Todos los demonios chillaron y comenzaron a huir.

Los piratas comenzaron a gritar de júbilo.

Jace no lo hizo.

—¡Alisten los cañones! —ordenó, y todos callaron—. Tomen sus armas y esperen mi señal.

—Pe… pero señor —dijo Bob, sus ojos moviéndose por todos lados—. ¡Se ha ido!¡Los hemos vencido!

—No —dijo Magnus, también serio—, no se ha ido.

—Solo lo hemos hecho enfurecer más. —Jordan, empapado y jadeando, estaba recargado contra uno de los mástiles.

—Estupendo —Maia pateó un barril—. Ahora todos vamos a morir. ¡Urra!

—¡Muévanse! —rugió Jace al ver que todos los piratas se miraban, asustados—. ¡Hagan lo que les digo, malditas cucarachas! ¡Si se hunde mi bebé, más les vale morirse también antes de que yo los mate!

Eso pareció animar a los piratas. Todos gritaron y corrieron a sus posiciones. Jace entonces observó, con una explosión de alivio, como una llameante cabellera roja aparecía subiendo por las escaleras. Clary miró a todos lados, con expresión peligrosa, su mano sosteniendo fieramente su cuchillo serafín.

—Clary —su voz salió como una súplica, un jadeo desesperado —.¡Clary!

Ella se giró hacia él, sobresaltada.

—¡Jace!

—Creo que voy a vomitar —murmuró Maia, acercándose a ellos junto a Jordan. Tenía la cara verde y parecía mantenerse en pie a duras penas.

—¿Estás bien? —Jace se acercó a Clary, ansioso. Ella asintió con fuerza.

—Oh, ¿alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios está pasando? —Isabelle, sucia y con el látigo desenrollado, salió por detrás de Clary acompañada de Simon.

—¿Y Max? —dijo Jace de inmediato—. ¿Dónde está Max?

—A salvo —dijo Simon. Tenía una fea herida en la frente, la boca llena de sangre y estaba vestido de una forma extraña.

—Trajes de ponies —dijo Jace, en cuanto se acercaron a él—. Muy apropiado para la situación.

—Ya sabía yo que te daría envidia —dijo Simon—. Pues bien, no te daré el mío.

Jace rió, socarrón.

—Apuesto que es lo más varonil que has usado.

—Bueno —dijo Jordan—, hay que aceptar que le quedan bien los arcoíris. Armonizan con su lindo rostro afeminado.

Simon los fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —gruñó Clary.

—Oh, cállense todos—Isabelle se quitó un mechón negro de la frente. —¿Y ahora que se supone que haremos?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo Magnus, apareciendo a su lado—. Aim puede convertirse en otras cosas, y no se irá hasta que nos destruya.

—Se los dije —Maia se agarró el estómago—. Vamos a morir.

Jordan maldijo por lo bajo.

—Sabía que no deberíamos haber venido.

—Me encanta como mantienen la moral alta —dijo Jace, irónico—. ¿Por qué no mejor hacen de porristas mientras los demás luchamos?

—Dejen de pelear —dijo Clary, exasperada—. Tenemos que planear alg…

El barco se sacudió de repente, convirtiendo sus palabras en un grito. Jace la agarró con fuerza del brazo mientras el barco volvía a sacudirse y comenzaba a inclinarse.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —repitió Isabelle mientras se aferraba a un pasamanos.

—¡Eso nos estamos preguntando todos! —escupió Maia.

—¡No me grites!

—Chicas —Jordan alzo las manos—. No es un buen momento para…

—¡Tú cállate! —rugieron las dos al unísono.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Jordan bajando las manos—. Todos muy tranquilos.

—¿Jace? ¿Órdenes? —era Alec, por arriba de ellos, manejando el timón con soberano esfuerzo.

Jace miraba todos lados. Necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaban, no podía dar órdenes hasta saberlo. Todos sus hombres lo miraban, quietos en sus puestos de combate.

—¿JACE? —dijo Alec, con tono imperioso.

—¡ESPERA UN MINUTO, MALDITA SEA!

Magnus le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el barco volvió a sacudirse violentamente y el mar explotó por delante de ellos. Alec se quedó congelado. Clary soltó un chillido mientras Jace observaba, con los dientes apretados, al enorme demonio. Tenía forma de calamar gigante, sus apestosos tentáculos negros chorreaban y era igual de grande que el barco. Tan rápido como salió, volvió a sumergirse, provocando una ola que estalló contra el barco y provocó una ráfaga de lluvia sobre ellos.

—Mierda.

Jordan estaba estático. De hecho, todos parecían haberse congelado en sus lugares.

Una idea oscura y psicópata comenzó a formarse en la mente de Jace.

—Isabelle —dijo con voz grave—. Ve por el fuego fatuo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Maia, pestañeando.

—¿Estás loco? —explotó Isabelle.

—Pirómano, diría yo —dijo Simon.

—Otra cosa que añadir a su lista de lindas cualidades —terció Magnus.

—¡Ve! —ordenó Jace con fiereza, ignorándolos—. Y llévate a Clary adentro.

Clary puso mala cara.

—Yo no iré a ningún lado.

—Nadie dijo nada de ir —dijo Jace, mirándola enloquecido—. Si es necesario, te arrastrarán. Te daré el lujo de elegir.

—Él tiene razón —se apresuró a decir Simon al ver la expresión furiosa de Clary, para sorpresa de Jace, que lo miró alzando una ceja—. Vamos, Clary.

Genial. El chico rata lo ayudaba. Como se notaba que todos estaban a punto de morir.

—¡Largo! —rugió Jace—. ¡Fuera de aquí!

Isabelle, gruñendo, tomó a Clary y casi la arrastró, con Simon siguiéndoles los talones.

—¡Ahora, perros sarnosos, traten de no hundir mi barco! —le espetó Jace a la tripulación. Maia y Jordan lo miraron, ceñudos. Jace sonrió con dulzura—. Oh, lo siento, no me refería a ustedes.

—¡Si! —rugieron todos—. ¡Muerte!

Maia y Jordan se convirtieron en hombres lobo. Ambos rugieron y se fueron hacia sus posiciones.

—Me encanta como animas a la gente —dijo Magnus.

—Con el solo hecho de verme ya les da un motivo para sobrevivir.

Magnus rodó los ojos.

—¡Alec! —bramó Jace. Su parabatai seguía con cara de traumado, congelado en el timón—. ¡ALEC!

Alec reaccionó con un salto.

—¿Qué?

—Toma tu arco y enciende una flecha —demandó Jace, corriendo hacia el mástil.

—¡No puedo dejar solo el timón! —se indignó Alec—. ¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¡Pues dáselo a alguien más, idiota! —le espetó Jace al tiempo que comenzaba a subir por el mástil—. ¡Rápido!

—Yo lo tomo —Magnus se acercó al timón y lo agarró. Jace siguió subiendo, el viento era más fuerte allá arriba y le pegaba la ropa mojada al cuerpo. Su cabello se sacudía con violencia. Las velas se agitaban a sus lados como enormes lenguas de fuego.

Por debajo de él, alcanzo a ver la pequeña figura de Alec tomando su arco y encendiendo una flecha con ayuda de Magnus.

—¡Estoy listo! —su voz apenas se escuchaba a través de las ráfagas que golpeaban a Jace, una tras otra, cargadas de agua helada.

—¡Espera mi señal! —gritó Jace a voz de cuello. Iba a la mitad del mástil cuando se detuvo, parándose sobre las velas y agarrándose del mástil. El barco se sacudía de un lado a otro y él apenas podía evitar caerse. Por debajo de él, los piratas eran pequeñas manchas negras moviéndose por todos lados.

Jace se agarró con fuerza y observó a su alrededor. La niebla era tan densa que parecía que estaban atrapados en un túnel de humo blanco. Jace forzó la vista, tratando de ver algo, lo que fuera.

Una leve ondulación en el agua captó su atención. Al principio creyó que estaba alucinando. Entonces la ondulación se convirtió en la ola cada vez más grande que avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

—¡Ya viene! —bramó.

El demonio embistió. El casco resonó. Los piratas se cayeron hacia babor, tratando inútilmente de sostenerse antes de caer por la borda.

—¿Jace? —la voz de Alec temblaba, pero sus manos eran firmes mientras sostenía el arco.

El barco se inclinó más. Magnus, maniobrando con el timón, soltó una palabrota.

—Esperen —dijo Jace. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Isabelle? —. Esperen.

Los tentáculos azotaron tan rápido la cubierta que Jace estuvo a punto de caer hacia el mar. Uno golpeó a Alec en el pecho, mandándolo por los aires. Otro tomó a un lobo por la pata, lo alzó, y lo mandó volando por las escaleras. El barco crujió y se inclinó aún más.

—¡Fuego! —rugió Jace.

—¡Fuego! —repitió Magnus.

Los cañones estallaron. Los tentáculos retrocedieron, o al menos eso pareció, porque entonces volvieron a azotar la cubierta, enfurecidos, y provocaron el caos. Alec no aparecía de su caída. El mástil donde estaba Jace comenzó a crujir, como si se fuera a partir por la mitad.

Isabelle salió corriendo de las escaleras. Llevaba un frasco verde en un mano y con la otra sostenía su látigo mientras se abría paso entre la maraña de tentáculos, rebanando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

—¡Isabelle! —gritó Jace—. ¡Lánzamelo!

Isabelle miró hacia arriba.

—¡Por el Ángel! ¡¿Estás demente?!

—Probablemente sí —rugió Jace—. Y no me agrada que me lo recuerden. ¡Lánzamelo y toma el arco de Alec!

—¡No sé manejar el arco! —dijo Isabelle, exasperada.

—Pero yo sí —Simon tomó el arco del suelo y lo alzo. La flecha aún seguía ardiendo.

—¡Dense prisa, maldita sea! —bramó Magnus. El brujo no dejaba de mirar preocupado hacia el lugar por donde había caído Alec.

Isabelle alzó la mano, nerviosa… y entonces soltó un grito cuando un tentáculo se enrolló en su pie, la alzó por lo aires, y la arrojó hacia el mar. El frasco cayó de sus manos, rodando haca las escaleras.

—¡No! —bramó Jace, enloquecido—. ¡Va a explot…!

—¡Lo tengo! —Clary, con la cara rasguñada, tomó el frasco.

—¿¡Que haces tú aquí?!  
—Luchar —dijo Clary con voz fiera—. ¿No creías que iba quedarme ahí encerrada cuan…?

—¡Clary! —era Simon, sosteniendo el arco—. ¡Cuidado!

Jace sofocó un grito de horror cuando observó como el tentáculo se enrollaba en la cintura de Clary y la alzaba por los aires. Clary gritó y trató de soltarse, aún con el frasco en sus manos, pero era inútil.

—¡Atrápalo! —le gritó cuando paso a su lado como una exhalación. El frasco voló por los aires y Jace lo cogió con un rápido movimiento.

El barco se inclinó aún más a babor y el enorme demonio emergió a la superficie, justo a su lado, con su enorme y asquerosa boca abierta mientras sus tentáculos le arrojaban a los aterrorizados piratas.

—¡Simon! —gritó Jace—. ¡Ahora!

Jace saltó en al aire y arrojó el frasco directo a la boca llena de colmillos. Simon siguió la trayectoria del frasco con el arco, y justo cuando entraba a su boca, lanzó la flecha, que voló como una línea de fuego hasta dar en el blanco.

Y todo explotó.

* * *

Lo último que vio Jace fue su barco arder, las llamas alzándose hacia el cielo e iluminando la noche como si fuera el sol rasgando el horizonte. Los pedazos ardientes de tela negra y madera caían a sus lados como una lluvia de fuego y cenizas.

Y entonces se zambulló. El mar lo golpeó como si fuera una pared de hielo, apagando los sonidos y colores, sumergiéndolo en un mundo helado que lo arrastraba hacia el fondo, hacia la oscuridad. Jace se encontró dejándose llevar, su cuerpo lánguido dejando que las sombras lo rodearan en un abrazo que convirtió todo en negrura.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, y entonces algo estalló muy por arriba de él. Fue un sonido distante y profundo, de otro mundo. Hubo un destello a lo lejos, tan lejano como una estrella, que rápidamente se convirtió en una gran mancha roja. A pesar de estar rodeado de aguas heladas, Jace pudo sentir el calor lamer su rostro como una caricia ardiente.

Un último pensamiento pasó por su mente, un último rostro, antes de que la oscuridad se abalanzara sobre él como garras y lo arrastrara hacia las tenebrosas aguas de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Clary despertó en un remolino de luz. Parpadeó, molesta por la intensa claridad y se enderezó. La garganta le ardía como si respirara fuego y de inmediato comenzó a toser con violencia, escupiendo chorros de agua salada. Cuando terminó, volteó a todos lados, desorientada.

Estaba en medio de una playa desierta, lo supo de inmediato. La arena blanca resplandecía con la brillante luz de sol y el cielo era de un azul claro, sin rastros de nubes. Las olas rompían suavemente a sus pies y el agua era de un hermoso tono turquesa. Clary se puso de pie y giró en redondo. Por toda la costa había restos de madera rota, cuerdas, restos de tela negra y barriles. A sus espaldas la selva se extendía, oscura y húmeda, hasta perderse de vista en una serie de imponentes montañas.

Y hacía calor, mucho calor. La ropa mojada le escocía.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí?

Estaba quitándose las botas cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron como un torrente y, sobresaltada, cayó en la arena. ¡Imposible! Volvió a mirar a todos lados, frenética. ¿Eran esos los restos de Ángel Negro? Tenía que ser una broma…

A lo mejor se había vuelto loca. A lo mejor todo eso eran alucinaciones suyas. Parpadeó, confusa, cuando observó una figura negra en la lejanía. El calor ondulaba su imagen, haciéndola ver borrosa. La figura siguió acercándose y ella distinguió una cabeza rubia.

—¡Mierda! —Jace, furioso, pateaba todo a su paso con salvaje satisfacción. Su camisa estaba desgarrada, dejando ver pedazos de piel dorada—. ¡Mierda!  
—¿Tú?

Jace, sorprendido, alzó la cabeza.

—¿Clary? —dijo, parpadeando—. ¡Clary!

—¡Jace!

Jace corrió hacia ella y Clary hizo lo mismo. Él sonrió y abrió sus brazos, pero la chica, al alcanzarlo, le propinó una patada entre las piernas.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gimió Jace, doblándose sobre sí mismo.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —rugió Clary, furiosa.

—Bueno —dijo Jace, con voz ahogada—. Al menos estás bien. Lo suficiente para golpear a pobres chicos indefensos.

—¿Qué si yo estoy…? —Clary se acercó para darle otra patada, pero él la esquivó—. ¿Dónde está Simon? ¿Y todos los demás?

Jace ahogó una carcajada.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Desperté hace unas horas y comencé a caminar por la playa. Eres la primera persona con la que me encuentro.

—Estupendo —Clary pateó la arena—. Realmente estupendo.

—Lo mismo digo yo —dijo Jace viendo a todos lados con expresión pensativa.

—¿Y ahora? —dijo Clary, siguiendo su mirada—. ¿Qué haremos?

—Yo voy a buscar un coco —dijo Jace, caminando hacia una palmera.

Clary, furiosa, lo siguió.

—¿Qué? ¿Estamos perdidos en medio de la nada y tú vas por un coco?

—Tengo sed —Jace se encogió de hombros. —¿Tú no?

—¡No! —rugió Clary, pero luego dudó—. Bueno, la verdad es que sí…

—Ya lo suponía —Jace se detuvo frente a la palmera y miró hacia arriba, pensativo.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Vas a escalar por ella como un hombre de la selva?

—No —sonrió Jace y sacó su cuchillo —. Voy a ser más práctico —arrojó el cuchillo en el aire y al instante dos cocos cayeron al suelo.

Clary alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Así que es cierto —dijo Jace mientras agarraba un coco y le hacía un hoyo—. Las pelirrojas son tontas. Y ciegas, además.

—Son las rubias, idiota —Clary le arrebató el coco y comenzó a beber.

Jace alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Tomó el otro coco, le hizo un hoyo, y bebió.

—Bueno —dijo, limpiándose la boca con la manga destrozada de su camisa—. Estamos atrapados.

—¿Y lo dices tan tranquilamente? —dijo Clary, exasperada—. ¡Tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí!

—O —dijo Jace, sentándose—, podríamos simplemente pasar el resto de nuestras vidas aquí, viendo la puesta de sol cada día, viviendo en una cabaña en la selva, alimentándonos de frutas y amor verdadero.

Clary rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, quédate ahí sentando. Yo voy a buscar a los demás.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sus botas levantaban nubes de arena. Jace, con un gruñido, se levantó y se situó a su lado.

—Realmente, no sé qué piensas hacer —dijo él, mirándola—. Ah, no me digas, ¿intentarás hacer una balsa gigante?

—Tal vez. Podríamos usar tus ropas de velas.

—Como siempre —dijo Jace rodando los ojos—, todo el mundo quiere buscar excusas para quitarme la ropa.

—Cállate —le espetó Clary—, que todo esto es tu culpa. Si hubiera sabido que esa cosa era un explosivo nunca te lo hubiera arrojado.

—Y ahora todos estaríamos muy felices en el estómago de Aim —sonrió Jace y entonces, recordando algo, frunció el ceño—. Y, ahora que recuerdo, esto es tú culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —Clary se detuvo y lo enfrentó.

—¡Te lo dije! —dijo Jace con siniestra diversión, como si hubiera esperado años para decir eso—. ¡Te lo dije!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tu endemoniado pato —dijo Jace con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Recuerdas la cosa llena de tentáculos? Si, ésa. La cosa horrorosa. Bueno, pues era tu adorable e inofensivo patito que te trajiste de Tortuga. ¿Y me echas a mí la culpa?

—Bueno, tú hiciste que el barco explotara —apuntó Clary.

—Lo cual no hubiera pasado si tu mascota no se hubiera convertido en un pulpo gigante asesino y nos hubiera querido comer a todos —contraatacó Jace. La miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió con malicia—. ¿Sabías que estás de puntillas? Y aun así no me llegas ni a la barbilla.

—P…pues ¡Ag! —Clary pateó un montón de arena y se dio la vuelta—. ¡AG!

—Te lo dije —canturreó Jace—. Te lo dije.

—¡Cállate! —bramó Clary, caminando más rápido.

Jace, divertido, la siguió. La playa giraba en una curva por delante de ellos.

—¿Sabes al menos a dónde vas?

—Ni siquiera sé en qué estúpida parte del espacio estamos.

—En la Tierra, obviamente. Ignorante mundana.

—No me digas —Clary rodó los ojos.

Los dos llegaron a la curva. A Clary le pareció escuchar voces que gritaban furiosas. Estrechó los ojos, cautelosa, y entonces creyó ver figuras a lo lejos. Gritó, emocionada, pero Jace, con un rápido movimiento, la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia el interior de la selva.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló, indignada.

—Cállate —siseó Jace—. Y sígueme.

Sin soltarla, la arrastró por entre los árboles. La humedad ahí era casi insoportable. Jace, por delante de ella, se movía como una gacela. Clary, al contrario, daba tropezones a cada poco mientras luchaba contra los mosquitos y las ramas.

Jace se detuvo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Dime —dijo él, lentamente—. ¿Tienes intención de que nos atrapen? Estás despertando a media selva.

—¿Quién nos va atrapar?

—Shhh —Jace la empujó, sin mucha delicadeza, hacia un arbusto. Clary cayó de rodillas en medio de un montón de ramas. Unos segundos después, Jace entró.

Ambos se revolvieron por un momento en un caos de piernas, manos y cabello.

—¡Au! —se quejó el chico—. Me golpeaste la nariz.

—Eso fue por decirme ignorante allá atrás.

—¿Y la patada ninja qué?

—Bueno, tú me caíste encima.

—Deja de moverte como si tuvieras convulsiones —murmuró Jace, molesto—. Nos van a ver.

—¡¿Ver quién?!

—¡Shhh! —Jace hizo señas con su cabeza—. Mira.

Clary hizo lo que le decía. A través de las ramas y hojas alcanzó a ver a varias figuras. Tardó un momento en reconocerlas, y cuando lo hizo, casi soltaba otro grito.

—¡Son los chicos!

—No grites —siseó Jace.

Había por lo menos cincuenta personas por delante de ellos. Isabelle, Simon, Jordan y Maia estaban amordazados y sujetados cada uno por piratas que vestían ropas blancas. Isabelle estaba gritando enfurecida mientras veía como los piratas golpeaban a Alec, dejándolo inconsciente y comenzaban a amordazarlo. Magnus, que parecía estar cantando una extraña melodía, apenas puso resistencia. Parecía hecho polvo.

—¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! —Clary intentó salir de los arbustos, pero Jace la tomó con fuerza, y volvió a tirarla al suelo.

—¡No seas estúpida! ¡Nos capturarán!

—Pero…

—¡Mira!

Clary, furiosa, se giró de nuevo hacia la playa. Los piratas de blanco estaban haciéndose a un lado, dejando pasar a alguien. Por un momento, Clary creyó que era su hermano. Pero entonces pudo verlo bien y abrió la boca.

—Es Valentine.

—Vaya —musitó Jace—. Y yo que pensé que era una ballena asesina.

—Su cara… —dijo Clary en el mismo tono, sin hacerle caso—. ¿Qué le paso?

Jace negó con la cabeza.

Valentine llevaba puestas ropas tan blancas que parecían brillar con el sol. Su cabello era una aureola plateada sobre su cabeza, cubierto por un gran sombrero pirata color gris con una enorme pluma negra. Al ver a los chicos, su rostro apenas denotó interés.

—Llévense al brujo —dijo con voz helada. Clary vio como Magnus miraba a Alec, preocupado. Solo fue un instante, pero Valentine lo vio. Su rostro deforme se contorsionó en una mueca divertida y cruel—. Y también a los demás.

—¿Entonces no los matamos? —dijo un pirata, decepcionado.

—No, ¿o acaso no escuchas lo que te ordenan?

Clary sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Jonathan, vestido todo de negro –el único en toda la tripulación inmaculada de su padre— apareció entonces. Sus densos ojos negros parecieron acallar al pirata, que bajó su cabeza, avergonzado.

—Jonathan —dijo Valentine—. Encárgate de los prisioneros. Lleva a todos al calabozo… excepto al brujo y al chico Lightwood.

Jace, a su lado, se tensó.

—Como digas, padre.

¿Era Clary o su hermano pareció repentinamente furioso? Valentine se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su barco. El _Estrella del Amanecer_ estaba anclado un poco más allá, su silueta siendo un destello plateado a lo lejos. Las velas blancas ondeaban en el aire y la bandera de los Morgenstern se agitaba en lo más alto: una estrella fugaz plateada sobre un fondo negro. Clary no recordaba que el _Ángel Negro_ tuviera una bandera. A lo mejor si tuvo, pero nunca se fijó. Se preguntó que hubiera sido. ¿Una calavera? ¿Un pato cruzado por una espada?

El repentino grito la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Simon e Isabelle habían logrado soltarse de sus captores y trataban inútilmente de luchar contra los piratas. Jonathan, casi con hastío, ordenó algo que Clary no alcanzó a escuchar. Un pirata golpeó entonces a los dos chicos en las cabezas, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, inconsciente.

Clary soltó un débil grito. Jace, a su lado, temblaba de furia. Clary se puso de pie entonces, jadeando, y trató de correr hacia ellos.

—¡Clary, no! —Jace la arrojó de nuevo al suelo y habló en su oído, tratando de tranquilizarla—. ¡No lo hagas!

—¡No podemos quedarnos aquí mientras se los llevan! —murmuró la chica, furiosa. Observó, impotente, como Jonathan y los demás piratas arrastraban a los chicos hacia una barcaza.

—Y supongo que tu genial plan es salir y enfrentarnos a cincuenta piratas, rescatar a todos, y luego huir hacia la selva, solo para que Valentine rodee la isla y no descanse hasta encontrarnos —dijo Jace, sarcástico—. Claro, todo eso sin que nos atrapen primero y nos dejen inconscientes.

—¡Pero no podemos dejarlos!

Jace soltó un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Clary, piensa, si salimos a luchar ahora sería uno contra cincuenta. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso.

—Somos dos —dijo Clary, ofendida.

—Tú no cuentas —dijo Jace—. Como sea, no servirá de nada que nos capturen. Tenemos que estar libres para poder sacarlos de ahí, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y cómo vamos a llegar al barco sin que nos vean?

—¿Tienes tu estela? —dijo Jace a modo de respuesta.

Clary buscó en sus pantalones. Luego suspiró, derrotada.

—No.

—Genial. Entonces estamos jodidos.

Clary lo miró, enfurecida.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

—No. Voy a buscar otro coco —Jace comenzó a arrastrarse fuera de los arbustos. A lo lejos, la barcaza donde iban sus amigos ya había llegado al barco. —Tal vez me ayude a pensar un poco.

Clary estaba a punto de írsele encima cuando captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Jonathan, ya a bordo del barco, miraba directo hacia donde estaban ellos. Y Clary supo que él sabía que habían estado ahí todo el tiempo. Y supo entonces también por qué la había ido a ver la noche pasada. Él no había querido que ella estuviera durante el ataque de Aim. Porque él había sabido desde el principio que Mister Pato era un demonio. Recordó como lo había sorprendido hablando con el pato.

Una oleada de furia la recorrió. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué no los había delatado?

—¿Clary? ¿Estás bien?

Clary, ceñuda, salió de los arbustos. El _Estrella del Amanecer _ya elevaba anclas, preparándose para zarpar. Jace también lo miraba con expresión dura.

—Tengo una idea —dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo y le hacia otro hoyo a un coco—. Podemos construir una barcaza y esperar al anochecer para seguir…

El coco de Jace cayó al suelo cuando Clary, rabiosa, lo empujó. El chico la miró, medio divertido medio molesto.

—¡Mi coco!

—Al diablo tu coco —Clary se le fue encima de nuevo y Jace, riendo, se hizo a un lado—. ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

Jace se atragantó con algo parecido a una risa.

—¿A caso fui yo quien decidió llevar ese lindo pato al barco?

Clary chilló, tomó el coco del piso, y se lo arrojó a la cabeza. Jace lo esquivó con un rápido movimiento.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Jace con voz burlona—. Pareces a punto de explotar.

—¡Cállate! ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo?!

Clary se le fue encima. Ambos chocaron con fuerza contra un enorme árbol. Clary levantó su puño, pero Jace, más rápido, la tomó por las muñecas con fuerza.

—Me estás lastimando —le espetó Clary.

—Estoy actuando en defensa propia —se excusó Jace con una sonrisa, pero la soltó.

—Si algo le pasa a Simon… o a Isabelle… —los ojos de Clary se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Es mi culpa! —golpeó con los puños a Jace en el pecho, aunque a él apenas parecía importarle—. ¡Mi culpa!

El suspiró y dijo algo que sonó como '_mea culpa, mea máxima culpa_'.

—Clary—dijo en voz baja—. Clary, no es tu culpa.

Ella solo lo golpeó más fuerte. Tal vez, si hubiera ido con su hermano, tal vez Valentine no los hubiera atacado. Tal vez, tal vez…

—¡Si lo es! ¡Yo hundí tu estúpido barco!

Jace la agarró por las muñecas. Clary, enardecida, trató de soltarse y golpearlo más fuerte, pero él se limitó a asirla con más fuerza.

―Suéltame.

―¿Y dejarás de intentar golpearme?

―Suéltame ―los ojos le picaban y sentía una mezcla de furia y culpa. Casi hubiera preferido que él peleara con ella, que le gritara, que se enojara. Pero Jace permanecía tan tranquilo y fresco como el mar a sus espaldas. La miraba fijamente.

Eso, inexplicablemente, la enfureció aún más.

Jace la atrajo hacia él ―fue un movimiento brusco y rápido, pero extrañamente dulce― y Clary, sorprendida y molesta, chocó contra él. Las ganas de apartarlo de un empujón se desvanecieron como un suspiro en el viento cuando sus brazos la rodearon, cálidos y fuertes. Reparó en lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, ella recargada contra él, su menudo cuerpo presionando el suyo contra el árbol. Solo sus manos, sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de él, se interponían entre los dos. Clary podía sentir su corazón y el de Jace, ambos latiendo con fuerza, como si trataran de salir de sus cuerpos y fundirse en uno solo. Él tenía la camisa destrozada y a través de ella Clary podía sentir su piel ardiente cubierta de marcas negras que se enroscaban como palabras en un diario de páginas doradas. Su pecho subía y bajaba, al ritmo de su irregular respiración.

Jace bajó los ojos hacia ella, lentamente, como si le costara o le doliera hacerlo. Clary se sintió mareada de pronto, como si estuviera a punto de caer a un abismo y solo los brazos de Jace la sostuvieran. Se perdió en él, observando su rostro, observando cada detalle intentando descubrir que era lo que hacía que Jace pareciera brillar, que pareciera un ángel. Observó su mandíbula, fieramente apretada, como si se contuviera de hace algo; el cabello que caía en ondas de oro por su frente; las sombras que formaban sus largas pestañas rubias; el brillo dorado de sus ojos entornados. Ojos que la miraban fijamente, como si ella fuera algo terriblemente deseado, y al mismo tiempo, terriblemente peligroso.

Él alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla, suave como el tacto de una pluma, bajando hasta trazar la línea de sus labios. Clary se estremeció, cada nervio chispeando, como si amenazara con encenderse en llamas

―Clary ―su aliento cayó en su rostro como una brisa fría en medio del desierto. Él se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios contra su cabello. Sus labios descendieron por su mejilla, trazando la línea de su pómulo. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, el mundo pareció derrumbarse a su alrededor, dejándolos solos a ellos dos, y ella se aferró a él para no caer. La besó con delicadeza, sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocando en una melodía de fuego y deseo. Clary le puso los brazos en el cuello y él hundió su mano en su cabello. El aire a su alrededor quemaba, pero Clary podía haber estado en el Infierno, y no le importaría mientras estuviera con Jace. Lo besó con más fuerza, casi con rudeza y Jace gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta. Clary exploró con sus manos su pecho desnudo mientas la mano de él, áspera y firme, la sostenía por la cintura, atrayéndola aún más contra sí...

Y ambos cayeron sobre la hierba, sin dejar de besarse, cada vez más fuerte, como si fueran dos almas prisioneras sin pasado ni futuro, solo teniendo aquel momento. Jace aferró su rostro entre sus manos y ella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Y de repente él la soltó, tenso como la cuerda de un arco, y trató de ponerse de pie al tiempo que Clary escuchaba el sonido de una cuerda al romperse.

―¡Jace!

Hubo otro estruendo y entonces Clary chocó contra Jace en un caos de piernas, brazos y gritos mientras eran elevados en el aire. Clary, aturdida, observó como el suelo se mecía a sus pies... no, eran ellos quiénes se mecían. Estaban aprisionados en una red a casi quince metros del suelo.

Por un momento, todo lo que se escuchó fueron las respiraciones agitadas de ambos en medio de los sonidos de la selva.

―Bueno ―dijo por fin Clary con voz temblorosa―. Creo que ahora si estamos realmente atrapados.

Jace gruñó.

―Y jodidos.

* * *

Max se agachó y se ocultó tras el mástil. El día era radiante, la clase de días que a él le encantaría si estuviera a bordo del Ángel Negro. Pero no lo estaba, y ahora mismo deseaba que hiciera una enorme tormenta o que el día se oscureciera y se llenara de niebla, lo que sea que pudiera hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

Los piratas comían despreocupadamente en la cubierta, comentando sobre el buen tiempo y cosas aburridas de mayores. Corría un viento fuerte, decían, llegarían pronto a su destino. Pero ¿cuál era su destino? Max no lo sabía. No veía a Valentine ni Jonathan por ningún lado, y hasta ahora, esas eran las únicas personas que a Max le daban miedo.

"_Yo no tengo miedo_" se reprendió a sí mismo. _"Jace no tendría miedo_."

Los piratas le dieron la espalda y Max salió corriendo de su escondite hacia las escaleras. Bajó a toda velocidad, encontrándose de pronto en el segundo nivel del barco, donde estaban los cañones y demás armamento. Había hamacas por todos lados y más piratas, pero apenas lo notaron. Max se abrió paso a través de ellos y bajó por otras escaleras.

Él último nivel era el de los calabozos. Y estaba vigilado.

Max avanzó lentamente por las escaleras. Oía las voces de los guardias al fondo. Y otras voces más: la de su hermana Isabelle, gritando furiosa.

Max comenzó a pensar. ¿Cómo podía distraerlos? Bueno, tal vez no podía luchar contra ellos, pero era listo.

Volvió a subir al segundo nivel y tomó un palo de madera del suelo. Luego volvió a bajar y comenzó a golpear las escaleras con él.

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―dijo un guardia―. Eh, Larry, alguien anda ahí.

―¿Y crees que estoy sordo o qué?

―¡Van a morir, estúpidos idiotas! ―bramaba Isabelle, seguido de varios sonidos de golpes.

―¡Sáquenos de aquí! ―dijo la voz de otra chica que Max identificó como la de Maia, la mujer lobo.

Max volvió a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza. En su interior le rogaba al ángel que nadie lo escuchara arriba.

―Ve tú a ver.

―¡No! ¡Ve tú! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer yo las cosas desagradables? Hace dos días, cuando se te cayó el puré de…

―¡Sáquenos de aquí!

―Ya cállate, iré yo. Inútil.

Max se ocultó a toda velocidad en lo alto de las escaleras cuando escuchó los pasos acercándose. Contuvo la respiración y aferró el palo con fuerza. El guardia siguió subiendo, sus pasos resonando contra la madera, y se detuvo justo a su lado. Casi sin pensarlo, se giró y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

El guardia ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. Cayó al suelo, roncando y con una gran mancha morada en la frente.

Max, jadeando, casi soltó el palo cuando escuchó al otro guardia subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se ocultó y esperó.

―¿Jacob? ¡Ja...! ―Max lo silenció con un golpe. Soltó el palo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Ahí abajo la humedad era casi asfixiante. La reducida estancia estaba en penumbras y Max tuvo que forzar la vista para ver a los chicos.

―¿Max? ―Simon, el vampiro, lo miraba sorprendido desde la celda en la esquina. Reconoció a varias figuras más con él; Maia, el chico lobo Jordan y...

―¡Izzy!

―¡Max! ―gritó Isabelle en cuanto lo miró a través de las rejas; sus ojos casi parecieron encenderse―. ¡Max, eres tú! ¡Ven aquí, pequeño héroe!

―Oh, gracias a dios―suspiró Maia a su lado.

―No tengo mucho tiempo ―dijo Max, muy serio a pesar de que los nervios bullían en su sangre como agua hirviendo―. Deje inconscientes a los guardias pero no sé cuánto tiempo durarán así.

―¿Que tú qué? ―dijo Jordan.

Simon soltó un silbido.

―Esas y algunas otras consecuencias de pasar mucho tiempo con Jace.

―Toma las llaves ―lo urgió Isabelle―. ¡Apresúrate, Max!

―¡Ya voy! ―Max tomó las llaves de la destartalada mesa de madera y corrió hacia ellos.

―No, espera ―Simon alzó las manos―. No podemos salir.

―¿Por qué no? ―dijo Isabelle, exasperada―. ¿Quieres quedarte en prisión?

―No, pero…

―¿Pero qué? ―casi gritó Maia.

―Eh, tranquilas ―dijo Jordan―. Simon tiene razón.

―Bueno, podían explicarnos cuál es su razón ―dijo Maia―. Porque yo no le veo ningún sentido.

―Supongamos que salgamos ahora ―dijo Simon―. ¿Qué haremos después?

Isabelle abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido aquello.

―Exacto ―continuó Simon―. Tenemos que hacer un plan.

―Mientras tanto, no podemos salir de aquí ―apuntó Jordan―. O nos capturarán igual de rápido.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Maia―. Tienen razón.

―Nunca creí que los hombres servirían para algo ―se burló Isabelle.

―¡Hey! ―se quejó Max.

―Tú no, Max. Aún eres un niño.

―¡Hey!

―De acuerdo. Eres un casi hombre.

Max rodó los ojos.

―¿Entonces? ¿Los saco o no? ―comenzaba a ponerse realmente nervioso.

―Haremos un plan ―dijo Isabelle, mirándolo fijamente―. Max, ¿sabes dónde tienen a Magnus y Alec?

Max asintió.

―Vi a los piratas llevarlos al camarote principal de Valentine. Llevan encerrados ahí desde hace horas.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

―Muy bien―dijo Simon―. Tenemos que pensar en algo.

―Y rápido ―añadió Jordan.

―Tengo una idea―dijo Isabelle de pronto.

―Oh, no. ―murmuró Simon. ―Ya me imagino que clase de idea.

―Cállate. Ahora, Max ―Isabelle miró a su hermano pequeño a través de los barrotes oxidados―, necesito que nos saques de aquí al anochecer, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

Max asintió efusivamente.

―¿Y cuál es el plan?

―Bueno ―dijo Isabelle, sonriendo maliciosa―. Ellos destrozaron nuestro barco ¿no? Les vamos a devolver el detalle.

Simon hundió la cara en las manos.

* * *

_¿Un review? ¿Por Navidad? *desaparece*_


	11. El Capitán Fantasma

_Hola, hola. Antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, que entre todas las fiestas, los familiares visitantes y esas cosas, se me fueron los días volando y casi no pude escribir. Así que bueno, como sé que mis disculpas no son suficiente, les traje un cap largo largo (en realidad, esto serían como dos cap en uno, pero no quería cortarlo). Moría por escribir este cap y quería hacerlo bien, así que yo espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Blablabla, ahora dejaré de parlotear y mejor subiré el cap.  
_

_**Yocel, Saraa, MaryWayland, Hitomi Hozuki, miradas-oscuras, candelaria, Lily Klass, cazadora100, HedwigDream, I wanna dance, Julian Hart, Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore, Clarii, mariushaa, Faby Herondale:** este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes y a todos los que leen este fic, ¡feliz año nuevo!  
_

* * *

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm going to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
__Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

Down, Jason Walker.

**Capítulo X. El Capitán Fantasma.  
**

Alec abrió los ojos sintiendo como si surgiera de un mundo de niebla y frío. Tenía las manos entumecidas y agarrotadas, pero no era de frío; era de dolor. A su alrededor todo daba vueltas y se revolvía en un torbellino de colores.

Un grito repentino lo hizo saltar. Por un momento, fue consciente totalmente, y pudo verse a sí mismo tirado en el suelo, con las manos atadas y sangrantes. Magnus estaba a su lado, de rodillas, mirándolos con sus ojos cargados de pena.

―Alec...

Se dio cuenta de pronto que el grito que había escuchado era el suyo propio. Entre su aturdimiento, deseó desesperadamente estar inconsciente de nuevo, hundirse en el olvido, porque sabía que ahí solo lo esperaba dolor. El sudor resbalaba por su frente mientras se revolvía. Lejanamente podía escucharse a sí mismo musitando 'no' una y otra voz, como si rezara, como si tratara de no olvidarlo.

―¿Hablarás ahora, brujo? ―dijo una voz mecánica; helada y sin vida―. ¿O tengo que darte más incentivos?

La furia estalló en el pecho de Alec como si le prendieran fuego.

―¡No! ―gritó con fiereza―. ¡No, Magnus!

Un dolor agudo lo atenazó en cada parte del cuerpo. Un dolor peor que miles de aguas ardiendo clavadas en la piel. Alec apretó los dientes soltando un grito desgarrador mientas se retorcía en el suelo. Pero no paraba. El dolor seguía y Alec sentía como si alguien lo hubiera arrojado sobre metal al rojo vivo y luego le arrojaran ácido.

―Basta ―dijo alguien con voz débil. ―¡BASTA!

El dolor se detuvo. Alec no podía moverse. Se limitó a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo, no queriendo moverse, no queriendo hacer que nada provocara que el dolor volviera. Casi... casi deseaba morir...

_Jace._ El pensamiento apareció en su mente de pronto, como tantas otras veces que pensaba cosas estúpidas. Se aferró a su rostro, lejano y distante, borroso a través del dolor. Vio sus ojos dorados, su sonrisa, bebió de ellos como si pudieran ayudarle a olvidarlo todo. Y entonces el rostro de Jace se difuminó hasta convertirse en un rostro serio, donde brillaban dos ardientes ojos verdes.

_Ojalá fuera tan fuerte…_

―Haré lo que me digas ―dijo Magnus con voz que temblaba de rabia―. Pero déjalo en paz.

―Que tierno ―se burló alguien desde algún lado―. Creo se me salió una lágrima.

―Qué curioso ―dijo otra voz, penetrante y fría como un mar de hielo―. ¿Acaso quieres ocupar su lugar, Cassian?

―Vamos, Jonathan, no hagas como que no lo disfrutas.

―Cállense los dos ―el tono de Valentine era calmado, pero de alguna manera más amenazante que cualquier grito―. Muy bien, brujo, me alegra que hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo de una agradable manera.

―A mí también ―dijo Magnus con fría cólera. ―Ahora, me gustaría mucho que salieran de aquí.

―Claro ―Valentine sonó divertido―. Vas a curar a tu novio.

Hubo varias risas y el sonido de pasos alejándose. Lo siguiente que Alec supo fue que Magnus le susurraba algo en su oído, aunque no podía comprenderlo. Hubo una luz azul que brilló a través de sus párpados y lentamente, muy lentamente, el dolor aminoró un poco.

Alec sabía que algo estaba mal. Sabía que él no debía deja que Magnus hiciera lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no podía rendirse. Pero estaba cansado... tan cansado...

―Magnus ―dijo, y su voz apenas fue un susurro―. Magnus. No.

Los ojos de gato de Magnus lo miraron a través de la neblina que era su visión. Parecían tristes.

―No tuve elección.

Sintió su mano, firme y cálida, cerrándose sobre la suya. Solo entonces Alec cerró los ojos, recordando como tiempo atrás había creído que había algo mal en él, algo sucio que no lo dejaba vivir, que lo hacía sentir culpable y odiarse a sí mismo. Recordó como Jace había intentado decirle que no había nada malo en él, que él era el mismo sin importar que fuera lo que quisiera. Pero entonces recordó a Magnus, su sonrisa un destello en la oscuridad, que sin decirle nada lo había hecho sentir que nada de aquello era un error. Que nada como aquello, como eso que sentía hacia él, podía ser un error. Que, a veces, las almas nacen para estar juntas en una vida y otra, sin importar en qué cuerpo estén.

* * *

Max se recargó en el mástil y comió un cacahuate. En momentos como aquél, se alegraba de ser tan pequeño. Nadie ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver dos veces, ni siquiera cuando había escalado por el mástil hasta casi llegar a la altura de las velas. El viento ahí arriba era más intenso y le alborotaba los cabellos, pero Max agradecía la fresca brisa en comparación del calor que hacía abajo.

El día era radiante, la clase de días en que Max —si hubiera estado a bordo del _Ángel Negro_— se la hubiera pasado ahí sentando, comiendo y relajándose mientras observaba el sol brillar con fuerza y reflejarse en el mar como millones de pequeños cristales.

Pero ahora no estaba en el _Ángel Negro_. Las velas que lo rodeaban no eran negras y polvorientas, sino blancas y luminosas, como estrellas. A Max casi le lloraban los ojos si se les quedaba mirando por mucho tiempo.

"_Pues no mires_" le hubiera dicho Isabelle si hubiera estado ahí. "_Y haz lo que te ordenamos."_

Max comió otro cacahuate y —con la pierna colgando al aire— se asomó hacia abajo. Los piratas de Valentine estaban teniendo un día bastante agradable, sin aparentemente nada que hacer más que vigilar y comer. Varios de ellos estaban charlando alegremente sobre que, si el viento seguía a su favor, llegarían pronto a su destino.

—¿Pero, a dónde vamos? —dijo uno de ellos, ceñudo. Max se inclinó hacia un lado, agudizando el oído.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Sabes, si me preguntas, creo que Valentine se le ha zafado un tornillo.

—¿Solo uno? —se burló el otro y ambos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

Max, perdiendo el interés, se volvió a recargar en el mástil. Ya había escuchado eso antes. Isabelle, por otra parte, le había dicho que los sacara del calabozo al anochecer, lo que le daba todo aquél día para hacer lo que le diera la gana. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que idear un plan para volver a distraer a los guardias. No creía que volvieran a caer en la misma artimaña.

Mientras masticaba otro cacahuate, una idea comenzó a formarse lentamente en su cabeza. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios. Estaba tan ensimismado que casi se cayó cuando observó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Max se atragantó en cuanto lo vio y comenzó a toser violentamente. Cuando se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, volvió a ver, creyendo que todo había sido una ilusión provocada por el sol. Pero no. El barco estaba ahí. _Ángel Negro_ estaba ahí, navegando hacia a ellos alegremente.

Max pestañeó. ¿_Ángel Negro_? Eso no era posible, él había estado ahí cuando el barco había explotado. Él lo había visto. Los recuerdos se revolvieron en su mente, mezclados con súbitas imágenes, mientras se decía una y otra que eso no podía ser. Recordó como Isabelle y Simon lo habían sacado de su cama al anochecer, y contra sus protestas, lo habían arrojado a un bote en cuanto la pelea había comenzado, sacándolo del barco y poniéndolo a salvo. Recordó como había visto la batalla desde la lejanía, temblando, y entonces un estruendo horrible le había erizado el vello de la nuca mientras veía horrorizado como el barco explotaba en una nube de fuego que se había alzado hacia las alturas como la boca de un ser ardiente que intentara devorar el cielo. La onda expansiva había hecho que Max fuera despedido del barco y cayera al mar. Él había nadado a través de las aguas negras hacia el barco, desesperado, esquivando los restos en llamas que caían del cielo como una lluvia de fuego. Y entonces Alec había aparecido, jadeando, y lo había subido a una tabla. Max recordaba su rostro; pálido y cenizo, reflejando la luz rojiza de las llamas mientras le decía algo que él no comprendía. Después de eso ya no recordaba nada.

Y ahora estaba ahí, observando al barco que había jurado hacerse pedazos, acercarse hacia ellos tranquilamente.

Max volvió a pestañear.

Pero el barco no desaparecía.

Miró hacia abajo, frenético, pero los guardias no parecían notar nada. Volvió a alzar la vista; _Ángel Negro_ ya estaba prácticamente a su lado. Max observó, con la boca abierta, a los piratas que se movían por todo el barco tranquilamente. Uno de ellos, un chico de pelo negro y penetrantes ojos azul oscuro, le sonrió jovialmente y lo saludó con la mano.

Max se puso de pie, con el corazón restallándole en los oídos. Se agarró a una cuerda y se inclinó hacia el barco.

—¡Hey! —balbució—. ¡Esperen!

—¡Volveremos! —voceó el chico, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¡No temas pequeño niño indefenso!

Max no podía creerlo. Mientras se alejaba, observó más atentamente el barco, y se dio cuenta que lucía extraño. Las velas negras se agitaban con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, como si aún estuvieran durante la tormenta de la noche anterior. El barco lucía más oscuro, incluso semitransparente, como si lo estuviera viendo a través de la niebla.

—Imposible —murmuró Max.

* * *

Jace maldijo mientras trataba de enderezarse.

―¡Ay! ―se quejó Clary―. Me acabas de dar un codazo.

Ambos estaban enredados en medio de la red. Clary sentada encima de Jace, que había quedado recostado con las piernas por fuera. La selva los rodeaba por todos lados. Sus extraños sonidos resonaban a lo lejos: el agua corriendo de un arroyo, pájaros cantando, gruñidos furtivos, hojas quebrándose. Y, aún más cerca, se podía escuchar las olas rompiendo contra la playa.

―Lo siento ―gruñó Jace―. Pero no sé si te des cuenta que estamos atapados en una encantadora red muy reducida.

―Bueno, al menos me alegro que no nos pusieran de cabeza ―murmuró Clary.

―Yo también ―dijo Jace―. O ahora estaría de muy mal humor.

―¿Cómo ahora?

―Peor.

―¿No tienes alguna brillante idea de cómo bajar?

―Claro ―gruñó Jace―. Siempre podemos cortar las cuerdas y caer desde quince metros de altura. No nos romperemos los huesos ni nada. De hecho, durante la caída podríamos rezar al ángel para que nos crezcan alas―hizo una pausa y luego, con siniestra diversión, dijo―: Probablemente yo pudiera sobrevivir a la caída. O a lo mejor el Ángel me escucharía. Pero no estoy seguro respecto a ti.

―Muy gracioso.

―Si pudieran resumirme en una palaba, yo creo que sería esa.

―Yo no estaría tan segura.

―Tienes razón. Debería ser maravilloso.

Clary rodó los ojos.

―No olvides que estoy encima de ti y puedo aplastarte.

―Lo cual es muy tentador ―farfulló Jace.

―Oh, cállate ―refunfuñó Clary―. ¿Al menos tienes idea de en qué tipo de lío nos metimos?

Jace se encogió de hombros.

―Salvajes.

Al ver su cara, él río y ella pudo sentir su pecho estremeciéndose debajo de ella.

―¡No es gracioso! ―le espetó.

―Tienes razón ―el trató de enderezarse, pero era casi imposible―. No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí.

Él parecía tan tranquilo. Jace, pensó Clary, realmente ni siquiera pensaba en quedarse atrapado ahí. Él simplemente no podía pensar así.

―¿Y cómo lo haremos?

―Es lo que trato de averiguar. Si te callaras, tal vez podría pensar.

―Podríamos mecernos ―la idea surgió de pronto en la cabeza de Clary―. Hasta llegar a la rama de un árbol.

Jace giró el rostro hacia ella.

―Cierto ―dijo, lentamente―. Esa es una muy buena idea. Pero primero tendremos que lidiar con el problema de que estás encima de mí.

―Oh, claro, espera; ahora mismo me iré a sentar al sillón para dejarte espacio.

―Que divertida, Fairchild.

―Bueno, no sé cómo esperas que me quite encima de ti si no puedo si quiera moverme.

―De acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo. ―Jace se removió―. Tratemos de quedar sentados los dos.

―Perfecto.

Clary intentó levantarse de encima de él, pero su pie se enredó en un hoyo y ―antes de que supiera exactamente como― las cabezas de ambos chocaron y Jace estaba encima de ella.

―Puaj ―dijo Jace―. Creo que me tragué tu cabello.

Estaban tan cerca que el cabello de él le hacía cosquillas en la cara. Podía inclinarse y besarlo… si no fuera porque él la estaba aplastando.

―Eres... muy pesado ―jadeó.

―Esta es una posición realmente cómoda ―se regodeó Jace―. Voto por quedarnos así.

―¡Muévete!

Jace rió y volvió a revolverse. Dos minutos después Clary estaba encima de él, con el pelo en la cara y la respiración entrecortada.

―Creo que esto no está funcionando.

―Pues yo lo estoy disfrutando ―sonrió Jace.

Clary rodó los ojos. Un repentino ruido los hizo ponerse tensos. Una bandada de pájaros salió volando a lo lejos.

―¿Jace? ¿Que fue eso?

Él había dejado de sonreír. Su rostro era una máscara de piedra.

―Saca mi cuchillo ―ordenó―. Rápido. Está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Clary se apresuró a hacer lo que le decía, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba sentada arriba de él, buscando entre sus pantalones.

―¡Lo tengo! ―sacó el cuchillo serafín de un tirón.

Jace se lo arrebató.

―¡Jahoel!

El arma brillo con una luz cegadora. Jace comenzó a cortar la red.

―¿Jace? ―dijo Clary, insegura―. ¿Qué haces?

―Cortar nuestra jaula.

―Pero tú dijiste...

―Sé lo que dije ―dijo Jace, sin deja de cortar―. Pero da la casualidad que estás encima de mí.

Clary quería decirle que no veía la diferencia, pero entonces las cuerdas crujieron y ella se lanzó a sus brazos cuando cayeron en picada. Apenas duró un momento, pero casi sintió como si su estómago se convirtiera en una nuez. Aterrizaron duramente en un montón de hojas. Los brazos de Jace no la soltaron y ella prácticamente cayó sobre él.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo, clavándose dolorosamente piedras en la espalda, brazos y piernas, y se detuvieron al topar contra un árbol. Jace la soltó y se puse de pie, tambaleante.

―¿Estas bien?

―Perfectamente ―Clary se puso de pie, aturdida―. ¿Y ahora? ¿Corremos?

Jace se inclinó para recoger su cuchillo... y entonces una flecha silbó en el aire y él retiró su mano de golpe. Clary se quedó congelada cuando de la selva surgieron tres cosas enormes. Al principio, pensó que eran salvajes. Entonces los vio bien: no eran humanos, eran demasiado grandes y gordos, y además, estaba el pequeño detalle de que tenían solo un ojo.

Cuando supo lo que realmente eran, Clary casi deseó que fueran salvajes.

―¡Comida! ―brincó un demonio cíclope―. ¡Rica comida fresca!

—Si —dijo Jace, con falsa emoción—. Urra.

* * *

—¡Eh, niño, baja de ahí! —gritó un pirata.

Max, maldiciendo, miró a todos lados mientras medía sus posibilidades. _Ángel Negro_ ya se alejaba en la distancia, y nadie además de él parecía notarlo. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Podía subir más alto o bajar y explicar que hacía allí…

Max comenzó a escalar y entonces se detuvo cuando escuchó el alboroto. Miró hacia abajo, confundido y curioso. Los piratas que lo había estado mirando ceñudos desde abajo ahora se daban la vuelta para mirar sorprendidos como Valentine, arrastrando al brujo tras él, salía de su camarote azotando las puertas.

Max sintió un escalofrío. Alec y Jace siempre le había contado historias de miedo, y en todas ellas siempre era de noche y hacía frío, pero incluso ahora que era de día y hacía calor, ver a Valentine le provocó una sensación de horror.

El hombre tenía una expresión tan fría en el deformado rostro que parecía que lo hubieran tallado en hielo. Caminó hasta quedar justo debajo de donde estaba Max, y chasqueó los dedos. Al instante, los dos piratas que había estado sosteniendo a un maltrecho y débil Magnus, lo arrojaron al suelo.

Magnus gruñó algo y trató de ponerse de pie, tambaleándose. Max nunca creyó que vería a Magnus tambalearse. Él siempre le había parecido tan genial, con sus dedos prendiéndose en chispas de colores y apareciendo cosas de la nada. Pero ahora no parecía capaz ni de ponerse de pie.

Max tragó. Una desagradable sensación de temor comenzaba a formarse en su estómago, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Y ahora —dijo Valentine, enfrentando a un Magnus que lo miraba con helada furia—. Te ordeno que me lleves a la Ciudad de Sombras.

¿Qué? ¡No! Max aferró con fuerza la madera en sus manos, reprimiendo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Valentine. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que confiar en Magnus. Magnus nunca lo haría.

—¿Me ordenas? —Magnus sonaba ligeramente divertido—. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Un cigarrillo? ¿Para armonizar el ambiente?

Max dudaba que a Valentine le gustaran los cigarrillos o cualquiera cosa que tuviera que ver con los mundanos. El rostro del hombre se contorsionó en una mueca de frio desprecio.

Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz sonaba complacida.

—Tráiganme al chico —dijo y Magnus se tensó—. Rápido.

—No —dijo Magnus rápidamente—. Tenemos que esperar a que sea medianoche.

—Perdona —dijo Valentine, con una levísima sonrisa en el rostro—. No te escuche, ¿Qué dijiste?

Magnus parecía tener ganas de estrujar la cabeza de Valentine en sus manos y destrozarla. Max deseó que lo hiciera.

—Dije que debemos esperar a medianoche —dijo en voz más alta. Temblaba de furia.

—Oh, vamos, no lo digas tan enojado —Valentine sonrió aún más—. Dilo amigablemente o podemos decirle a tu nefilim que lo haga por ti.

Los piratas rieron en voz alta. ¿Tu nefilim? Max no comprendía que estaba pasando. Y odiaba cuando no comprendía algo.

—Dije —dijo Magnus con una falsa y suave sonrisa, como un cuchillo sobre la mantequilla—, que debemos esperar a medianoche, mi estimado y buen señor Valentine.

Los piratas rieron más fuerte. Valentine parecía complacido. Magnus, aprovechando la distracción, alzó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada a Max que decía claramente: '_no hagas nada estúpido'_.

Max se congeló. ¿Entonces esperaba que se quedara ahí sin hacer nada? ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Él no podía dejar que los llevara a la Ciudad de Sombras. No antes que Jace lo hiciera. Porque Jace los salvaría, Max estaba seguro de ello. Jace no tardaría en venir tras ellos, en donde quiera que estuviera, y los sacaría de ahí. Max ni siquiera pensaba en otra posibilidad.

_Tienes que salvar a los chicos al anochecer_, se recordó fieramente, _tienes que mantenerte libre mientras tanto_. A lo mejor Jace estuviera por ahí, escondido en algún lugar con Clary, esperando el momento para atacar. Si era así, Max tenía que liberar a los chicos y darles la oportunidad. Tenía que impedir que Magnus llevara a Valentine a la Ciudad de Sombras.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo Valentine, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Mientras tanto, tal vez nos podemos divertir un poco.

—¿Qué? —Magnus parecía confundido. Confundido y molesto. —¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Traigan al chico —ordenó Valentine. Dos piratas, los que habían sostenido a Magnus, corrieron a su camarote.

Magnus estaba rojo.

—Dijiste que lo dejarías en paz.

—Si me llevabas a la Ciudad de Sombras —Valentine se encogió de hombros—, lo cual aún no has hecho.

—¡No se puede hacer hasta la medianoche!  
—Eso —dijo Valentine con voz helada— no es mi problema.

Magnus intentó írsele encima, pero dos piratas lo sostuvieron mientras los demás reían. Max observó, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, como los dos piratas salían del camarote de Valentine arrastrando a un flácido y semiinconsciente chico de cabello negro…

El corazón de Max se detuvo. ¿Alec? ¿Ése era Alec? No… no podía ser su hermano.

Los dos piratas arrojaron a Alec a los pies de Valentine. Su hermano no se movía. Magnus quiso acercarse a él, pero los piratas que lo sostenían lo agarraron más fuerte.

Max apretó los puños.

Valentine, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, volteó el rostro de Alec con la punta de su bota.

—Vaya, vaya —canturreó— y yo que pensaba que los nefilim eran más fuertes.

—¡DÉJALO! —Magnus parecía a punto de estallar.

Max sintió la sangre resbalar por sus manos allí donde las uñas se le clavaban en la piel. Entonces Valentine pateó a Alec y la visión de Max se volvía roja. Escuchó lejanamente el grito lastimero de su hermano mezclado con las risas de los piratas, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, de miedo o de furia, o tal vez las dos cosas.

Valentine volvió a alzar el pie…

—¡No! —el grito salió de su garganta como un ola, incapaz de retenerlo. Max saltó desde arriba y cayó sobre un sorprendido Valentine. Apenas tuvo tiempo de morderlo y patearlo antes de que unas manos de hierro lo jalaran por la espalda, apartándolo del hombre.

—¡Suéltame! —Max se revolvió con fiereza—. ¡Suéltame!

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Valentine, por delante de él, era una figura borrosa. Max no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta entonces, y eso solo lo enfureció más—. ¿Otro Lightwood?

Alec, en el piso, gimió algo. Max lo miró, desesperado, y volvió a tratar de soltarse, pero era inútil.

—Llévatelo, Jonathan —dijo Valentine con un gesto aburrido—. Deshazte de él.

—Como digas, padre —dijo una voz glacial por detrás de él. Las manos que lo sostenía lo soltaron para enseguida agarrarlo por el cuello de su camisa y arrastrarlo por la cubierta ante las risas de todos.

—¡Suéltame!  
Jonathan ni siquiera pareció escucharlo. Lo siguió arrastrando hasta que Max se encontró dentro de un camarote, las puertas cerrándose delante de él, y entonces lo lanzaron al piso. Max, gruñendo, trató de ponerse de pie... y se congeló cuando el filo de una espada tocó su garganta.

Miró hacia arriba lentamente, primero observando las fuertes y blancas manos cubiertas de cicatrices, la camisa negra y limpia, hasta llegar al rostro. Un chico más grande que él, tal vez de la edad de Jace, con cabellos plateados y ojos tan negros como una noche sin luna.

Max parpadeó.

—Yo… yo te he visto antes.

Jonathan alzó una ceja.

—¿Esas son tus últimas palabras?

—¿Me vas a matar? —la voz se le quebró y Max se sintió de nuevo furioso—. ¡No te tengo miedo!  
Jonathan medio sonrió. No respondió. Cuando alzó la espada, la luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejó en ella fragmentándose en miles de colores.

Max, con el corazón latiéndole furioso en el pecho, se dijo que no cerraría los ojos.

* * *

Desde el acantilado donde se encontraba Clary podía ver prácticamente toda la isla. La tarde caía y la luz rojiza del sol le arrancaba destellos al mar haciéndolo ver como si ardiera en llamas. Un viento fuerte y húmedo soplaba desde el mar meciendo la hierba a sus pies y dejándole un sabor salado en la boca. Muy por debajo de ellos las olas rompían con fiereza contras las rocas.

De no haber estado en aquella situación, Clary habría deseado tener sus lápices para dibujar aquél paisaje.

—Hoy es un bonito día para morir —comentó Jace alegremente.

Clary resopló. Un mechón de cabello rojo se elevó en el aire solo para volver a bajar y posarse frente a sus ojos. Clary gruñó y se imaginó que aspecto tendría después de haber sido arrastrada prácticamente por toda la selva hasta aquel acantilado. No uno lindo, seguramente. Tendría la cara cubierta de barro y arañazos, el cabello enredado y lleno de hojas y ramas y, además, el cuerpo le ardía ahí donde se había arañado cada vez que había tropezado y había caído.

Pero no era que eso importaba ahora, cuando estaba atada de espaldas a Jace sobre un grueso palo de madera, con las manos sobre la cabeza, a punto de ser devorada por tres demonios cíclopes. Clary se había imaginado que Jace pelearía y buscaría alguna forma de escapar, pero en vez de eso la había volteado a ver y le había dicho que dejara de gritar y que hiciera lo que él dijera. Así que Clary había dejado que la ataran y la arrastraran hasta ahí mientras Jace charlaba alegremente con mamá cíclope y sus dos horrendos hijos.

Clary ya había aprendido que Jace no hacía locuras, aunque eso parecía, siempre tenía un plan. O eso quería creer. Le estaba costando demasiado no tratar de soltarse e írsele encima a mamá cíclope mientras ella amontaba madera a sus pies. Según les dijo, planeaba cocerlos vivos. Y Jace le había pedido que lo sazonaran con limón, sal y una pizca de jengibre.

—Ay, tu ser una lindura —dijo mamá ciclope mientras cortaba un árbol y lo partía por la mitad para luego arrojarlo a sus pies—. A mí encantarme los chicos positivos. Todos los anteriores Cazadores de Sombras eran unos llorones y gritones que decían que nos matarían. Y por eso nosotros tener que matarlos antes de cocinarlos, eso es terrible, les quita el buen sabor.

—Sí, me imagino —murmuró Clary con sorna—. Apuesto que seremos un par de deliciosas brochetas.

Clary sintió a Jace reírse por detrás de ella. Casi le dieron ganas de abofetearlo por estar tan tranquilo y feliz. "_Bueno_" se dijo, "_uno de los dos tiene que estarlo_."

—¡Mamá, mamá, nosotros encontrar más madera!

Los dos demonios cíclopes aparecieron de la selva —derribando varios árboles en el camino— cargando pedazos de madera como si fueran trofeos.

—Estupendo —dijo Jace y Clary pudo imaginarlo sonriendo sarcásticamente—. Alguien debería darles un trofeo.

—Tú tener razón —uno de los demonios se acercó a Jace y lo contempló con curiosidad. Al parecer, era demasiado estúpido para entender el sarcasmo—. Uh, tu ser un cara-bonita. ¡Mamá! ¿Puedo quedarme su cabeza para mi cuarto adornar?

—Claro, hermoso hijo.

—Mi cabeza se siente muy halagada —dijo Jace—. Por favor, no sigan, que me sonrojo.

—¡Por fin yo tener un trofeo bonito en mi cuarto! —el demonio empezó a dar brinquitos—. ¡Casi todos siempre estar deformados después de que yo les romper el cráneo!

—Eso es tan increíble—dijo Jace—. Realmente no tengo idea porque los Cazadores de Sombras quisieron matarlos. Ustedes son tan agradables.

—¡Yo querer la cabeza de la chica hada! —dijo el otro demonio cíclope, celoso.

—¡No soy un hada! —dijo Clary, ceñuda

—¡Entonces yo querer la cabeza de la duenda!

—¡No soy una duenda! ¡Y no te voy a dar mi cabeza!

—¡MADRE!¡ ¡DIJO QUE NO ME QUIERE DAR SU CABEZA!

Mamá Cíclope miró a Clary con una mirada capaz de cortar el hielo. Clary enmudeció.  
—Ah, mi linda amiga —dijo Jace—. No le hagan caso, está loca. Su sueño siempre ha sido que se la coman los cíclopes y ahora que su sueño se está haciendo realidad está muy nerviosa.

Mamá cíclope lo miró y sonrió. Hubiera sido una linda sonrisa si no fuera por los colmillos puntiagudos y podridos.

—Este chico ser una lindura —dijo, alegre—. Yo esperar que su sabor sea igual.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que soy exquisito —opinó Jace—. De verdad, me siento tan complacido que me hayan elegido a mí para comer. Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

—Yo desear que aparecieran más piratas como tú —suspiró mamá cíclope—. Mis hijos estarían mejor alimentados.

—Es una lástima —asintió Jace—. Debe pasar mucha hambre ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí. Ni te imaginas, cariño.

—Pobre de usted. Si no estuviera amarrado, casi podría darle un abrazo.

Mamá cíclope lo miró y volvió a sonreír, lentamente.

—¿Tu ser un chico listo, verdad? Pues yo no soltarte, no caeré en ese jueguecito.

—¿Jueguecito? —dijo Jace, ofendido—. ¿Qué ya nadie puede ser amable? Que decepción. Pensé que era diferente.

—¿Juego? —dijo demonio ciclope hijo—. ¿Quién juego que no invitarme a mí?

—Oh, mi pequeño cazador de sombras —mamá cíclope prendió una antorcha y comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos. Clary se tensó. —Sabrás muy delicioso…

—¡Comida! —dijeron los dos hijos—. ¡Comida! ¡Comida!

—Jace… —dijo Clary, nerviosa.

—¡Oh, miren! —gritó Jace cuando mamá cíclope estaba a punto de arrojarles la antorcha—. ¿Qué es eso?

Los tres demonios se giraron.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo no ver nada.

—Yo tampoco ver nada.

—¡Ja!

Jace pateó la antorcha —que voló de las manos de mamá ciclope y cayó por el acantilado— y se impulsó con sus manos atadas hacia arriba. La fuerza del salto rompió la cuerda y lo liberó. El palo se sacudió cuando Jace se paró sobre él, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Hizo una reverencia burlona.

—Ha sido un placer ser casi-comidos por ustedes. Sin embargo, soy demasiado sabroso para morir joven.

Los tres cíclopes rugieron y se le fueron encima. Jace pateó a uno en la cara, brincó sobre la cabeza de otro, y aterrizó en el suelo suavemente. Clary, impotente, observaba todo mientras intentaba desesperadamente soltarse de sus cuerdas.

—¡Jace, ayúdame!

—Estás muy bien ahí.

Jace tomó un palo del suelo y se lo arrojó a un demonio hijo, que se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Mamá cíclope rugió y se le fue encima junto a su otro hijo. Jace soltó una risita y los esquivó al tiempo que pateaba en la nariz a mamá cíclope.

Clary dejó de forcejear con las cuerdas cuando observó atónita como decenas de brillantes cosas flotantes salían de la selva. No, no eran 'cosas', eran cuchillos. Cuchillos serafines flotantes.

Clary pestañeó.

—¡Jace!

Jace parecía tan sorprendido como Clary. Comenzó a correr hacia ella, maldiciendo, pero las espadas flotantes pasaron por su lado, sin hacerle el menor caso, y se abalanzaron sobre los demonios cíclopes.

Clary soltó un gritito cuando alguien cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y algo al instante la jaló hacia arriba. ¿Había sido eso el tacto de una mano? Clary no veía a nadie.

Los cuchillos serafines flotantes acabaron con los demonios cíclopes en unos segundos. Clary observó sorprendida como aquellas cosas invisibles arrojaban a los demonios por el acantilado.

—Clary —Jace apareció a su lado, jadeante—. ¿Recuerdas esa runa que me hiciste? Creo que funciona.

Clary pestañeó.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Los cuchillos serafines flotantes comenzaron a rodearlos. Una idea oscura comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Clary.

—Necesito una estela.

—¿Alguien tiene una estela? —dijo Jace, pareciendo como un total demente al hablarle a cosas flotantes—. ¿Si saben qué es, no es así? Ya saben, ese palito de luz brillante que sirve para curar.

Alguien debió de contestarle en forma grosera, porque Jace frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, lo aclaré por si las dudas. No es por ofender, pero pareces bastante viejo. ¿De qué época eres? ¿De casualidad no conociste a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras?

—Jace… —dijo Clary con voz cansina.

Jace sonrió.

—Solo bromeo. ¿Entonces, tienen una estela sí o no?

Alguien le arrojó una estela a Jace en la cara. O eso intentó, porque él la atrapó en el aire con un rápido movimiento. Jace se giró y le dio la estela a Clary. Ella se dibujó rápidamente la runa de revelación en la mano.

Cuando terminó, miró hacia arriba. Por un momento, no vio nada. Entonces, lentamente, varias figuras de hombres vestidos de negro fueron apareciendo frente de ella, como si surgieran de la niebla. A medida que tomaban forma, Clary los observó a todos, asombrada. Debían de ser una veintena, o más. Observó a un chico de rostro angular, con cabellos castaños y ardientes ojos verdes, otro era rubio, con los mismos ojos verdes, pero quién más le llamó la atención fue el chico que estaba frente a ellos; un chico de aspecto etéreo, con cabellos y ojos plateados como luz de luna, que les sonreía con amabilidad.

El solo verlo le provocó a Clary una extraña sensación de paz.

—Soy James Carstairs —se presentó mirándolos a ambos —. Pero todos me dicen Jem.

Clary le sonrió. Jace, por otro lado, no pareció escucharlo.

—¿Y quién fue el canalla que me arrojó la estela? —dijo mirando sobre su hombro.

James suspiró. El chico de relucientes ojos verdes y cabello castaño le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

—¿Qué? ¿Más Herondale? —dijo, molesto—. Pensé que ya teníamos bastante con uno. Aunque —dijo, lanzándole una mirada a Clary— la chica es linda.

Jace gruñó.

—Muy bien —dijo Jem, viendo venir la pelea—. Ahora que todos somos amigos creo que es buen momento para regresar al barco. El capitán quiere verlos.

Jace estrechó los ojos.

—¿Qué capitán?

Jem sonrió.

—El capitán William, por supuesto. ¿No lo invocaron pidiendo ayuda?

* * *

Clary había creído que el descenso a la playa sería más fácil que la subida al acantilado. Se equivocó. Llovía a raudales y el suelo se había convertido en una masa lodosa que hacía que casi fuera imposible dar un paso sin resbalar y caer. Si no fuera por Jace, probablemente ya hubiera caído rodando hasta llegar a la playa. Clary casi lo deseaba. Estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida, las rodillas y los codos llenos de sangre.

Jace no lucía mucho mejor que ella. Aún no tenía camisa y su pecho desnudo estaba cubierto de barro y rasguños. Sus pantalones maltrechos también estaban rotos en algunas partes, dejando ver tramos de piel dorada y sus botas perecían a punto de desgarrarse. Pero, a diferencia de ella, Jace seguía viéndose atractivo. Sus ojos se veían aún mas dorados en su rostro cubierto de lodo, su cabello caía suavemente sobre su frente, dónde tenía un feo golpe, pero aun así él se veía radiante. Caminaba con seguridad y sutileza, moviéndose entre la selva como si hubiera nacido en ella, a diferencia de Clary que avanzaba a trompicones y golpeaba las ramas por todos lados.

Casi sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—¿Te vas quedar ahí observándome todo el día? Sé que es tentador, pero no quiero que te distraigas mientras fantaseas y te pierdas en medio de la selva. Sería demasiado estresante para mí buscarte por aquí.

Clary pestañeó, molesta. Jace, por delante de ella, le sonreía maliciosamente. Sus dientes parecían brillar en contraste con la suciedad de su rostro.

De nuevo quiso golpearlo. Apretó los dientes y se apresuró a rebasarlo mientas murmuraba molesta por lo bajo. Jace, divertido, la siguió.

—Odio el calor.

Clary lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te hace ver menos guapo?

—Aún cubierto de lodo, podría seguir siendo ardiente.

—Quisiera oírte decir lo mismo, cubierto de estiércol.

—Estás celosa por que la madre naturaleza no fue muy generosa contigo.

—¿Alguna vez has odio escuchar algo llamado modestia?

—Sí, me han dicho que han dicho que soy su viva representación.

—No me digas.

—De hecho, la modestia y yo tenemos mucho en común; dicen que es algo que le gusta a mucha gente.

Como yo.

Clary rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. Ni siquiera tenía ya fuerzas para pelear con Jace. La selva se alzaba sobre su cabeza formando un techo verde que la hacía sentirse extrañamente inquieta. El aire olía a hierba y tierra mojada y estaba tan cargado de humedad que casi sentía que se ahogaba.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la playa la noche ya había caído. Clary suspiró, aliviada. El mar se extendía por delante de ellos, una mancha negra hasta el horizonte; el barco fantasma apenas era una sombra más oscura sobre las aguas.

Jace frunció el ceño a su lado.

—¿No debería flotar o algo? ¿O al menos resplandecer?

Gabriel Lightwood le lanzó una mirada ponzoñosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El barco —dijo Jace, como si fuera idiota—. ¿Dónde lo consiguieron?

Gabriel sonrió torcidamente.

—Ayer.

—¿Ayer? —Jace entrecerró los ojos—. Qué interesante.

Jem les llamó entonces, haciéndoles señas para que subieran a la pequeña barca que los llevaría al barco. Al final no cupieron todos y tuvieron que hacer dos viajes. Jace y Clary fueron en el primero, apretujados en medio de los piratas fantasmas. Corría un viento frío y salado y el sonido de las olas lentamente fue arrullando a Clary. Comenzó a cabecear mientras Jace a su lado no dejaba de mirar sospechosamente al barco.

—Dime —le dijo a Jem— . ¿Cómo encontraron este barco?

Gabriel rodó los ojos. Jem sonrió tímidamente.

—Ah, el capitán Herondale tenía uno antes, uno muy bonito, todo dorado… pero lo tuvo que prestar —Jem se encogió de hombros—. Entonces nos quedamos vagando por las islas del inframundo o la Ciudad de Sombras, como quieras llamarla, y ayer, de la nada, este bonito barco apareció navegando silencioso por la costa, sin capitán.

—Interesante —repitió Jace, aparentemente indiferente.

Clary sabía lo que estaba pensando. Probablemente lo hubiera dicho de no ser porque estaba demasiado cansada. Los párpados le pesaban y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a inclinarse a un lado. Algo cálido la rodeo de inmediato, ahuyentando el frío, y Clary se apretujo contra aquello. Probablemente Jem le había puesto alguna manta. Se quedó dormida de inmediato, con el sonido de unas risitas a lo lejos.

* * *

—Te vas a quedar ahí mucho tiempo —le escupió el hombre a través de los barrotes—. Te vas a pudrir ahí, zorra estúpida.

Isabelle chilló una sarta de maldiciones y trató de írsele encima. Él soltó una carcajada y se recostó en la silla de nuevo, mirándola con salvaje satisfacción. Simon había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces se había repetido aquello en las últimas horas. ¿O tal vez ya días? En aquél lúgrube lugar no tenía forma de saber qué hora era, ni siquiera si era de día o de noche. Solo sabía que todos sus intentos por escapar habían sido inútiles. Simon había intentado romper los barrotes, pero en cuando había tocado el metal, unos extraños símbolos habían brillado y lo habían quemado al instante. Maia y Jordan se habían convertido en lobos y habían intentado derribar su prisión, pero los barrotes –a pesar de estar ennegrecidos y mohosos— debían tener algo de plata diluida, porque en cuanto los tocaron con sus inmensas garras comenzaron a humear, quemándolos. Entonces habían intentado abrir un boquete en el suelo, pero en cuanto habían mostrado sus intenciones, el guardia se había puesto de pie y los había apuntado con una ballesta cargada con flechas de plata. Lo único que les faltaba era que alguien resultara herido, así que Maia y Jordan se habían convertido en humanos y se habían mantenido calmados desde entonces.

Finalmente, la única que podía tocar los barrotes era Isabelle, y era por eso que era la única que desde que habían llegado ahí se habían mantenido aferrada a ellos, sacando las manos como si deseara convertirse en una mujer elástica y estrangular al guardia mientras le gritaba maldiciones sin parar.

—Isabelle —dijo Simon en voz baja, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Isabelle, solo lo está diciendo para molestarte.

—¡No! —Isabelle se giró hacia él con los brillantes y enloquecidos—. ¡No me hables así!

Simon retrocedió.

—¿Entonces prefieres que te grite mientras te azoto?

Isabelle bufó y giró el rostro, dispuesta a ignorarlo. Su cabello azotó el rostro de Simon como un latigazo.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —gritó con voz ronca—¡Maldito asqueroso excremento de demonio te mataré cuándo salga te aquí!

—Me pregunto cuándo se va a cansar —murmuró Maia. Estaba sentada en una esquina con la cara oculta entre las piernas—. Ya nos ha mostrado todo su inmenso repertorio de maldiciones.

Jordan, recostado en el suelo, soltó una risita.

—Creo que me dejó un oído sordo.

—Será mejor que no te escuche —dijo Simon—. O te dejará sordo completamente.

—¿Qué están diciendo? —Isabelle se giró hacia ellos de nuevo. Tenía la cara sucia y demacrada.

—Nada —dijo Simon—. Que te vez muy linda cuando te pones ruda.

—Eso supuse —dijo Isabelle con desdén y volvió a centrarse en el guardia que parecía estar disfrutando de sus gritos. Isabelle se quitó una bota y se la arrojó—. ¡Inmundo animal rastrero!

—Me estoy alterando —dijo Jordan a nadie en especial—. Realmente me estoy alterando.

—Pensé que tenías una súper paciencia —dijo Simon—. Con todo lo de tu _Praetor Lupus._

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de los tipos tranquilos —Jordan se encogió de hombros—. Son muy lindos y carismáticos y de repente explotan. No quieres verme explotar.

—No —asintió Simon—. A menos que eso derrumbe esta celda.

Jordan se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos.

—No otra vez —Maia rodó los ojos.

Jordan alzó las manos.

—Auuuuum.

Simon miró a Jordan, confundido.

—¿Qué haces?

—Auuuuuuum.

—Es un idiota—dijo Maia—, y está haciendo cosas idiotas.

—Auuuuuuuuuum.

Isabelle seguía gritando.

—¡Desgraciado inútil sácame de aquí!

—Creo que me voy a dormir —dijo Simon—. A lo mejor me despierto y todo esto es una pesadilla.

De hecho, desde que había seguido a Clary a aquél maldito barco, toda su vida parecía una pesadilla. Simon sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Dónde estaba Clary? Parecía idiota, pero quería creer que estaba con Jace. El chico podía ser un imbécil, pero no dejaría que nada le pasara a Clary. Y, en realidad, Simon se alegraba que no estuviera ahí.

—Auuuuuuuuuuum.

—¿Quieres callarte? —rugió Isabelle.

—Oh, mira quién habla —dijo Maia, molesta.

Isabelle la miró, rabiosa.

—¿Y a ti quién te habló?

—Chicas —dijo Simon, previendo un gran problema—. No es un buen momento para esto. ¿Verdad, Jordan?

—Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.

—Ajá —Simon trató de sonreír—. Eso quiere decir que está de acuerdo.

—¡Eso quiere decir que es un idiota! —Isabelle se quitó otra bota y se la arrojó en la cabeza a Jordan. El chico ni pareció sentirlo.

—Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.

—¡AG! —Isabelle pareció a punto de golpearlo de nuevo.

—Él no es idiota —rugió Maia—. Bueno, si lo es, ¡pero solo yo puedo decirle!

—¡Me vale lo que pienses!

—Tierra a Jordan —dijo Simon, afligido—. Alerta roja. Repito, alerta roja.

—Auuuuuuuuuuuum.

—Oh, cállate —siseó Isabelle—. ¡Estoy harta!

—¿Y crees que nosotros no lo estamos de oírte gritar todo el tiempo? —dijo Maia con peligrosa suavidad—. Claro, no lo habías notado porque solo piensas en ti misma.

—¡Pues yo al menos hago algo! —dijo Isabelle exasperada—. A diferencia de ustedes, que están ahí tirados sin hacer nada productivo.

La cara de Maia se pudo roja.

—¿Nada? ¿NADA?

—Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.

—¿Estás sorda? —dijo Isabelle con una sonrisita maliciosa—. Debes tener pelo en las…

—Muy bien —saltó Simon—. Ya fue suficiente.

—Dile eso a la niñita —dijo Maia.

—¿Niñita? —se burló Isabelle—. No soy yo la que se viste como niña.

Isabelle y Maia comenzaron a gritarse entonces, con la voz de Jordan de fondo.

—Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.

Simon dejó pasar unos minutos y luego alzó la mano. Las dos chicas lo miraron con hastío.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isabelle secamente.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer un plan para cuando Max nos saqué de aquí —opinó Simon amablemente—. Se supone que deberíamos haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Maia bufó.

—Suponiendo que ese niño pueda sacarnos, que no lo creo.

—¡Claro que podrá! —gritó Isabelle—. ¡Es mi hermano!  
—Pues por eso. Me pregunto si tendrán el mismo desorden mental.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

Y volvieron a gritarse. Simon quería golpearse la cabeza con la pared.

—Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.

Después de una eternidad, las dos chicas se hartaron de pelear y se limitaron a ignorarse. Maia fijó la vista en la pared obstinadamente mientras Isabelle volvió a su rutina de gritar cosas ofensivas al guardia.

—¡Sácame de aquí o te voy a…!

Se interrumpió de golpe cuando el guardia se puso de pie a una velocidad asombrosa y la tomó por el cuello.

—¡Ya me hartaste, zorra!

Isabelle trató de gritar pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue un sonido estrangulado. Arañó la inmensa mano del hombre desesperadamente, pero era inútil. Maia y Simon se quedaron congelados por un momento, viendo atónitos la escena. Jordan siguió absorto en sus meditaciones.

—¡Suéltala! —Simon reaccionó primero y de un manotazo apartó la mano del guardia. Hubo un crujido y el hombre aulló. Isabelle cayó al suelo sin dejar de toser.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —bramó el hombre—. ¡Me rompiste la muñeca!

Simon, sorprendido, no se había parado a pensar en la fuerza de su golpe. De igual manera, no era que le importara.

—¡Jordan! —Maia estaba zarandeando a Jordan.

—Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum

—Van a pagar esto —siseó el hombre—. Van a pagarlo muy caro.

—Déjalos ya, Larry —rió alguien desde las escaleras. Poco después apareció otro guardia, sonriendo socarronamente—. ¿No vez que la pobre chiquilla está de luto?

_¿Qué?_

Isabelle levantó su rostro. Estaba pálida, pero Simon no había si porque casi estuvo a punto de ser estrangulada o por las palabras del hombre.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —se puso de pie a duras penas—. ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabías? —el guardia hizo un puchero—. Mataron a tu lindo hermano pequeño. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Mike? ¿Max? Cómo sea, a ése... Lo mataron y luego lo aventaron al mar… en pedazos.

* * *

Clary despertó con el sonido de su nombre. Abrió los ojos y bostezó. Alguien soltó una risita. Ese sonido la irritó sin explicación alguna.

—¿Clary?

La voz de Jace la hizo despertar del todo, encendiendo una alarma roja por todo su cerebro. Clary se dio cuenta que algo cálido la cubría y trató de quitárselo de encima… y entonces se dio cuenta de que era un brazo.

Se enderezó a toda prisa y se giró hacia Jace, ceñuda. De inmediato el frío le atenazó el cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse. Aún estaban sobre el bote, que se bamboleaba de un lado mientras los piratas subían hacia el barco por unas escaleras de madera.

—Hola —le sonrió—. ¿Estabas cómoda durmiendo en mi hombro, bella durmiente?

—Yo no dormí en tu hombro.

—Claro. Debí a alucinar, lo siento. —Jace sonrió aún más—. Debió haber sido tu gemela malvada.

Clary arrugó la cara. Notó que el aún no llevaba camisa y la perspectiva de haber estado durmiendo sobre su pecho desnudo hizo que se sonrojara. Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras con Jace a sus espaldas. Mientras subía ráfagas de aire frío le sacudían el cabello y las ropas. Cuando llegó a la cubierta los dientes le castañeaban. Miró alrededor y frunció el ceño; reconocía ese lugar.

El barco era todo negro y estaba repleto de antorchas por todos lados. Había una en la proa, y dos en la popa, había varias en las escaleras, y otras más en los mástiles, también en la cubierta había varias; su luz rojiza parpadeaba por todo el barco, proyectando sombras extrañas en el suelo.

Clary parpadeó.

—¿Jace?

—Lo sabía —Jace apareció a su lado. Parecía molesto. La luz rojiza de las antorchas se reflejaba en él, haciendo ver su cabello más dorado, como si resplandeciera—. Es mi barco. Mi bebé.

Clary rodó los ojos.

—No, no lo es. Este es el fantasma de Ángel Negro.

—Pues yo lo siento muy real —Jace golpeó la madera—. ¿Vez? Ni siquiera puedo atravesar las paredes.

—¡Leven el ancla! —rugió Jem a su lado—. ¡Suelten las velas!

Jace pareció aún más molesto. Por arriba de ellos, varios piratas soltaron las velas, que se desplegaron negras y gloriosas en la noche.

—Esas son mis palabras.

Jem hizo como que no lo escuchó.

—Voy a llamar al capitán.

Jace pareció indignado.

—¡Yo soy el capitán!

Jem sonrió misteriosamente. Clary creyó que iría hacia el camarote principal y tocaría las puertas a su capitán para avisar la llegada de los piratas, pero todo lo que hizo fue ponerse las manos en la boca y gritar:

—¡WILLIAM, LOS INVITADOS HAN LLEGADO, SAL DE AHÍ AHORA O IRÉ A SACARTE A RASTRAS!

Las puertas del camarote se abrieron de golpe. Al otro lado solo había oscuridad y por un momento lo único que Clary vio fue una sombra, indudablemente masculina, más oscura. Entonces el chico dio un paso al frente y la luz titilante de las antorchas lo alcanzó.

Ante ellos estaba un muchacho. No podría ser mucho mayor para ellos. Iba vestido con ropas negras y desaliñadas: un chaleco negro y raído, pantalones y botas gruesas. Tiras de piel le cruzaban el pecho, cubiertas de armas y cuchillos serafines que relucían como si fueran de hielo.

Pero nada de eso fue lo que sorprendió a Clary. Habría creído imposible conocer a alguien tan hermoso como Jace. Pero si había alguien en el mundo que pudiera competir con él, era ese chico. Era alto, tan alto como el mismo Jace. Su pelo era negro, tan oscuro como la noche, y estaba revuelto, como si hubiera estado durmiendo momentos atrás. Su rostro parecía tallado en piedra como la antigua estatua de un ángel, adusta y recelosa. Sus labios eran una fina línea y sus ojos eran del mismo del color que el mar que los rodeaba, ocultos tras unas largas y gruesas pestañas.

Clary no pudo evitar recordar a Alec. Pero era difícil compararlo con este chico. Primero, Alec –Alec, que siempre parecía estar encogido sobre sí mismo— no tenía ni por asomo aquél porte arrogante y burlón de ese chico. Segundo, su rostro… debía de ser la mandíbula, o tal vez simplemente la expresión; el rostro de Alec siempre parecía sereno y blando, nunca duro ni frívolo como el de ese chico. Y tercero, Alec tampoco tenía aquél brillo travieso en los ojos que le hacía parecer la clase de ángel que hubiera reído mientras caía del cielo.

William ni siquiera los miró. Estaba mirando a Jem con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Osas despertarme, bastardo desleal?

Jem rodó los ojos.

—Tú dijiste que lo hiciera.

—Pues no lo recuerdo. Y si no recuerdo, entonces no lo dije. —se giró hacia Jace y Clary con una sonrisa—. Ah, miren, que llamativa pareja. Pelirroja y rubio. Me pregunto si su hijo tendrá el pelo azul.

Jace entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo me pregunto si estás tan demente como pareces. O si solo actúas para llamar la atención.

Will se acercó a ellos.

—Algo así, es un talento único y especial.

—¿Estar loco?

—Eso y además ser capaz de seguir siendo increíblemente atractivo y alabado por las señoritas —Will sonrió. Se giró hacia Clary—. ¿Verdad que sí?

Clary estaba tan absorta observándolos a ambos que casi saltó.

—¿Qué?

—Vez —repuso Will—. La he dejado muda ante tanta belleza.

—Si no lo detienen ahora —comentó Jem—. Se la pasará alabándose a sí mismo toda la noche.

Jace frunció los labios en una sonrisa.

—Lo cual es muy tentador. Sobre todo si yo también lo hago.

—Oh, no por favor —rogó Clary—. Sería la eterna pelea de las peleas eternas.

Jem sonrió como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Will la miró, interesado.

—Deben ser muy importantes si han solicitado mis preciados servicios.

—Por supuesto que somos importantes —Jace sonrió socarronamente—. Aunque no estoy muy seguro que quisiste decir con 'preciados servicios'. ¿Eres alguna clase de mozo? Si es así, me gustaría que lavaras mis pies.

—¿Mozo? Supongo que le hablas a él —Will miró a Gabriel, que estaba ocupado quitándose algo de la bota—. Tiene una maestría en eso y limpiar botas.

Gabriel le lanzó una mirada ponzoñosa.

—Antes prefería revolcarme el infierno y beber ácido.

—Genial, yo conozco a alguien que tiene ácido —comentó Will.

—Sería muy entretenido de ver —acordó Jace.

—¿Servicios? —Clary frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

Will sonrió de una manera que Clary sintió ganas de retroceder. Se acercó a ella y la examinó de arriba abajo ante la mirada huraña de Jace.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —dijo, asombrada.

—Si —alzó las manos—. ¡Buh!

Clary lo miró, escéptica.

—Gruñona y pelirroja —dijo, divertido. Alzó la cabeza y miró Jem—. ¿No será familia de Henry? ¿O de Jessamine? Por lo gruñona, claro.

—¡No soy gruñona! —bufó Clary—. ¡Y soy una Fairchild!  
—Oh, Charlotte —suspiró Will—. Eso explica que estés tan bajita.

Clary arrugó la cara y Will sonrió aún más.

—Aléjate de ella —siseó Jace.

El otro chico se giró hacia él sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y tú, quién eres? No es que me interese, pero dado que estás en mi barco, me interesa.

—Algunos me llaman Jace, otros Divino Ser Celestial. Tu puedes llamarme capitán.

—No te sienta bien el rubio —dijo Will por toda respuesta.

—A ti tampoco te sentará bien mi puño en tu cara.

—Podemos probar —Will se miró las uñas—. Me gusta romper brazos. Gabriel es un testigo.

—Will… —comenzó Jem.

—Si yo fuera tú —comenzó Gabriel—. No estaría tan seguro, Herondale.

—¿Ah, no?

—¿Herondale? —saltó Clary.

Jem la miró con simpatía.

—Sí, Will es un ancestro de Jace.

—¿Mi ancestro?

Jace y Will se miraron como si ambos fueran dos repugnantes cucarachas.

—Rubio —escupió Will—. ¡Como algunos Lightwood! ¡Qué horror!

—¿Yo? —Jace pareció indignado—. Eres tú quién parece un Lightwood.

Will retrocedió como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Yo me largo a dormir —declaró Gabriel—. Me van a dar dolor de cabeza.

—¿Pues qué esperabas? Ya vete —Will hizo un gesto de indiferencia—. Nadie te está deteniendo.

Gabriel rodó los ojos.

—Will, la chica se está congelando —dijo Jem con voz tranquila—. ¿No se supone que deberías ofrecerles un camarote y comida caliente?

Will alzó las cejas.

—Puedo cubrirla con mis brazos.

—No si los quieres seguir teniendo unidos a tu cuerpo—dijo Jace.

Will miró a Clary con aprensión.

—Llevar mujeres a bordo es de mala suerte. La vamos a tirar a los tiburones.

Clary abrió la boca, indignada.

—¿Qué?

—Apuesto que fue por tu culpa que este barco se hizo pedazos.

—Yo no... bueno... eh...

—Bueno, tenemos que admitir que tiene razón —murmuró Jace—. Pero, ponle un dedo encima y te convertiré en polvo de fantasma.

—Eh, eh. —lo reprendió Will —. No le hables así a tu tátara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tata…

—Creo que ya lo entendimos —comentó Jem

—Abuelo —acabó Will—. ¡Estos jóvenes de ahora! ¿Y dices que es mi familia, James? Yo era un ser encantador. La gente solía decir que verme era una experiencia inolvidable.

Si Clary tenía alguna duda que ese chico fuera ancestro de Jace, ahora no la tenía.

—Si se referían a que los hastiabas a muerte —dijo Jace—, tenían razón.

—Creo que el parecido familiar es muy notable —murmuró Jem.

—Ahora, de castigo por ser un insolente —continuó Will—. Vas a limpiar toda la cubierta.

Jace soltó una carcajada.

—¡Este es mí barco!  
Will miró a todos lados.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué extraño, habría jurado que lo hiciste pedazos hace un día.

—Y te agradezco mucho que lo hayas arreglado para mí. Ahora, si me permites, voy hacia mi camarote.

—¿Tú camarote? —dijo Will alzando la voz.

—Me parece que tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar —dijo Jem, y Clary se preguntó cómo alguien podía tener tanta paciencia. Ella tenía ganas de agarrar a los dos chicos y estampar sus hermosas cabezas Herondale contra la pared—. ¿Podríamos, por favor, centrarnos en el problema principal?

—Cierto —Jace frunció el ceño—. Tenemos que ir por los chicos.

Will lo miró con indiferencia.

—Ese no es el problema principal. Podemos ocuparnos después.

—No —la voz de Clary sonó ronca. Se estaba congelando—. No podemos. Ellos pueden estar en problemas.

—Oh, lo están —Will sonrió—. Pero ustedes tienen un problema peor.

Jace pareció molesto.

—¿Qué soy terriblemente atractivo sin camisa que no puedes dejar de mirarme con admiración?

—Lo único que no puedo dejar de mirar con admiración es mi angelical reflejo en el espejo. Ahora, como es no viene al caso, será mejor que entremos al camarote antes de la linda pelirroja se congele. Tenemos asuntos de los cuáles hablar.

* * *

Simon sintió ganas de vomitar. ¿Max? ¿Muerto? Eso no era posible. No podía ser verdad.

Isabelle soltó un grito desgarrador y se abalanzó de nuevo contra los barrotes. Los guardias prorrumpieron en carcajadas estridentes.

—¡Se los dimos de comer a los peces! —se burló—. ¡Solo su cabeza se quedó de trofeo!

Isabelle se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a jalarse el cabello. Simon fue hacia ella, pero sus movimientos eran torpes, como si estuviera a cien metros bajo el mar.

—Isabelle —trató de tocarla, pero ella chilló y apartó su mano de un golpe—. Isabelle, es mentira.

Ella gritó más fuerte y trató de darle puñetazos con las dos manos. Simon la tomó por las muñecas en un acto reflejo.

—¡Comida de pez! —Canturreaban los guardias—. ¡Rica comida de pez!

Isabelle bramó una sarta de maldiciones y trató inútilmente de liberarse del férreo agarre de Simon.

—Izzy…

Isabelle hizo un sonido lastimero desde el fondo de su garganta. Lo miró a través de su cabello revuelto, sus ojos negros destrozados y brillantes. Simon nunca creyó que vería a Isabelle a punto de llorar.

—Isabelle, escúchame —dijo con voz seria—. ¡Escúchame!

Pareció calmarse. Aun así, temblaba. Maia los observaba, blanca como la cal, desde la esquina. Jordan aún no parecía reaccionar y seguía haciendo lo que fuera lo que hacía.

—Auuuuuuuuuuum.

—Lo dicen para molestarte —dijo Simon en voz baja—. No puedes saber si es verdad.

—¿Y si lo es…? —la voz de Isabelle sonaba furiosa, pero había algo más en ella; una inseguridad y miedo que hizo que Simon quisiera abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero sabía que Isabelle lo golpearía antes de dejar que él se le acercara—. Yo le dije que se fuera, si él nos hubiera sacado antes…

—Ahora estaríamos todos aquí encerrados sin posibilidad de salir.

—Pero saben que está aquí —Isabelle parecía luchar por no llorar—. Nadie sabía que él estaba aquí. Lo descubrieron, Simon…

—Max es un chico listo. No lo conozco tanto, pero… pero sé que está bien.

Los ojos de Izzy se endurecieron.

—No, no lo sabes.

Trató de soltarse de nuevo, pero Simon no la dejó. En su lugar, la atrajo hacia él. Isabelle pareció más furiosa que nunca, pero Simon no la soltó. Lentamente, Izzy se fue calmando. Simon se preguntó cómo podía oler a fresas a pesar de todo.

Isabelle, aprovechando su distracción, lo alejó de un empujón.

— ¿Quieres hacerme sentir bien, vampiro? —murmuró—. Bésame.

—Eh… uh… —Simon no estaba seguro de cómo tomarse aquello—. No creo que se buena idea.

Los labios de Isabelle se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no?

Trató de acercarse a él y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Maia soltó un grito y los dos chicos se giraron. Max, sudoroso y jadeante, estaba parado al borde las escaleras. Los dos guardias gritaron y se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Max se agachó y rodó por debajo de ellos, tomando de un rápido movimiento las llaves en el cinturón de un guardia. Se levantó y corrió a trompicones mientras los chicos le gritaban. Max metió la llave a la cerradura y trató de abrirla desesperadamente. Los guardias se acercaban por detrás de él, furiosos. Jordan abrió los ojos entonces, después de que Maia le diera una patada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? —dijo, viendo a todos lados—. ¿Paso algo malo?

Entonces vio a Max y soltó una maldición. La puerta cedió por fin y Max cayó a los pies de Simon justo cuando los guardias se abalanzaban sobre él. Simon jaló a Isabelle al suelo cuando Maia y Jordan se convirtieron en lobo, saltaron sobre sus cabezas, y se arrojaron contra los guardias.

* * *

La luz de las velas titilaba en las paredes negras y se reflejaba en los ojos de Jace, haciéndolos ver como si estuvieran en llamas. El chico miraba a Will, retándolo, mientras el otro chico se llevaba una uva a la boca y la trituraba de un mordisco. Ambos se habían peleado momentos antes por quién se sentaría en la cabecera de la mesa, y al final había sido Jem quién tranquilamente se había sentado ahí y los había observado discutir mientras comía pan tostado. Cuando ellos se habían percatado de su presencia, Jem se había limitado a mirarlos como si fueran idiotas y los dos Herondale se habían sentado en lado opuestos de la mesa, lo más lejos del otro posible.

A pesar de que el Ángel Negro era ahora un barco fantasma, lucía igual que siempre. Jace había bromeado preguntándole a Will que dónde estaban las telarañas y el aspecto terrorífico.

—¿Duermes en un ataúd? —dijo, burlón.

—Haces unas preguntas tan curiosas que estoy empezando a preguntarme si no tienes un extraño problema mental llamado estupidez.

—Claro que lo tengo —Jace sonrió—. Me dijeron que era de familia.

—A mí me dijeron que era un animal desgraciado, y una vez también me dijeron que era un ocelote, pero cuando me vi en el espejo, seguía siendo un atractivo joven. La gente dice muchas cosas, pero no todas son necesariamente verdad.

—Supongo que si lo decían por mí, estaban equivocados. Aunque ahora que te conozco empiezo a dudar.

Lo cierto era que el barco lucía bastante normal, aunque Clary no podía dejar de sentir que todas las habitaciones, por muchas velas que tuvieran, eran bastantes frías y oscuras. Al menos Jem les había dado ropas nuevas, y más abrigadas. El viento cortante en el exterior parecía despedir al otoño y darle la bienvenida al gélido invierno.

Después de tomar un té para calentarse, Jem y Will los habían llevado al comedor, un lugar que Clary ya conocía: un gran salón lúgubre apenas ocupado por una gran mesa alargada cubierta de comida y candelabros brillantes.

La última vez que había estado ahí había visto a Alec y Magnus platicando y el recuerdo le hizo sentir una punzada de preocupación el pecho. ¿Cómo estarían sus amigos? ¿Y Simon? Sobre todo Simon…. Clary deseaba realmente que estuviera bien.

Había estado todo el tiempo al lado de Jem, observando todo mientras comía y luchaba contra la preocupación. Durante toda la cena no había dejado de lanzarle miradas a Jace, que comía huraño a su lado y le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Will de vez en cuando. Durante toda la cena, Clary había tratado de descubrir alguna otra simulad en los dos chicos además de su forma de hablar, pero no la encontró. Jace siempre decía cosas sensatas… vale, era un cabrón sarcástico, pero las cosas que decían tenían razón; Will, en cambio, parecía no importarle decir cualquier locura que se le pasara por la cabeza. Ambos eran arrogantes, pero donde la mirada de Jace era toda luz y orgullo, la de Will era un mar oscuro de sombras y secretos.

—Dijiste que los habíamos invocado —le dijo Clary a Will cuando acabó de comer—. Y creo que tienes razón. —Había recordado de pronto cómo había a Magnus recitar algo cuando Valentine lo capturaba—. Creo que Magnus quería que nos llevaras a la Ciudad de Sombras.

—Lo cual no voy a hacer.

Clary parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo harás?

—Si lo hará —la tranquilizó Jem—. Solo quiere hacerte flipar.

Will se encogió de hombros.

—Me encanta hacer flipar a la gente. Son como esos peces globo. Los molestas poco a poco y de repente explotan. Es tan divertido.

—Divertido sería amordazarte –comentó Jace—. Y luego tirarte al mar. Con cadenas.

—Muy divertido —acordó Will—. Deberíamos probarlo contigo primero. Y luego con Gabriel. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso…

—Oh, ¿escucharon eso? —Preguntó Jace—. Me pareció escuchar un molesto zumbido. O un animal.

—Debe ser un pato —Will estrechó los ojos.

—Se refería a ti —aclaró Clary y luego miró hacia su plato. ¿Ya se había comido todo?—. Vaya, creo que tenía hambre.

—Debe ser la viruela demoníaca —ofreció Will amablemente.

—¿La qué?

—Como decía —dijo Jem alzando la voz mientras untaba un pan con mermelada—. El único momento en que podemos acceder de nuevo a la Ciudad de Sombras es medianoche.

—Muy típico —murmuró Jace—. ¿Alguna otra buena noticia? ¿Tal vez moriremos allí? ¿Nos enfrentaremos a nuestras peores pesadillas?

Jem mordió su pan tostado, pensativo.

—Tal vez.

Al ver la cara de Clary, rió.

—No, no lo creo —dijo sonriendo—. La Ciudad de Sombras es un lugar tranquilo.

—Totalmente aburrido —acordó Will—. Ni siquiera hay burdeles. O cantinas. O patos.

—William —murmuró Jem—. Ahórrate tus comentarios.

—Voy a engordar.

—Te caería bien —sonrió Jace—. Ridículo por dentro y por fuera.

—Jace… —comenzó Clary.

—¿Y no se supone que necesitamos a un brujo? —preguntó Jace, todo inocencia—. Magnus dijo eso.

—Nosotros somos fantasmas —dijo Jem encogiéndose de hombros—. Podemos entrar allí cuando queramos, pero si quieres llevar a humanos… bueno, la cosa es complicada.

—¿Y no podríamos primero ir por los chicos? —Inquirió Clary—. Pueden estar en problemas…

Will negó con la cabeza.

—Solo se puede hacer esto las noches sin luna. Y debe ser el séptimo día de..

—Entiendo —dijo Jace—, solo podemos hacerlo hoy. No me sorprende porque Valentine envió aquél demonio estúpido tras nosotros. Necesitaba a Magnus con urgencia.

—O tal vez tiene viruela demoniaca y quiere curarse —opinó Will.

Jace pareció molesto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿La viruela demoníaca?

—No —dijo Jace, sarcástico—. La mesa.

—La mesa, mi querido nieto, es una superficie plana que sirve para comer y…

—Olvídalo. —Jace puso los ojos en blanco.

Will comenzó a cantar.

—Viruela demoníaca, _oh_, _viruela demoníaca_, ¿Y cómo se coge ese estropicio? Ir al lado malo de la ciudad. Hasta cansarse de verdad. _Viruela demoníaca, oh._

—Y yo que pensaba que mi día no podría ser peor.

—Viruela demoníaca, oh, viruela demoníaca, la tuve desde el principio...no, la viruela, tontos, no, sino como digo en esta canción, toda, toda la razón... ¡Y todos vosotros no!

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Clary—. ¿Pato?

Jace y Will saltaron. Jem casi se atragantó con su pan tostado mientras reía.

—¿Qué? —dijo el rubio.

—¿Dónde? —Will pareció a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—Me refiero al pato asado —dijo Clary, mirándolos como si fueran idiotas—. Ahí, en la mesa.

—Asqueroso —Will torció la boca—. ¿Quién puso esto aquí?

Jace miró su plato de comida y decidió dejar de comer.

—A mí me gusta el pato —dijo Jem con voz suave.

—¿Y dices que es tu parabatai? —Jace meneó la cabeza.

—¿No hay café? —preguntó Clary—. ¿Qué aquí no conocen café?

—Yo quiero una mascota —dijo Will, pensativo —. Pero tampoco hay. ¿Tú no quieres una, Jem?

Jace bufó.

—¿Qué contigo no tiene suficiente?

Will pareció a punto de protestar, pero Jem lo interrumpió.

—Creo que ahora todos deberíamos ir a descansar mientras llega la hora.

—O podríamos ir a buscar a los chicos —dijo Clary.

Jem la miró con dulzura.

—Nunca los alcanzaríamos, Clary. Sé que estás preocupada, pero ustedes tienen una tarea por hacer.

Jace se inclinó hacia ella y su aliento le rozó el cuello cuando susurró:

—No te preocupes, me apuesto a que Magnus debe estar dándole clases de cómo vestirse a Valentine ahora mismo.

Clary casi sonrió. Sin embargo, al girarse hacia él, se dio cuenta que Jace también parecía inquieto.

—Aburrido —resopló William—. Es por eso que haremso una fiesta.

Jem casi derramaba el contenido de su copa.

—¿Fiesta?

—¡Claro! —sonrió Will—. Todavía faltan horas para la medianoche, ¿Qué piensas hacer, quedarte ahí sentado pensando en la inmortalidad y cosas como esas?

—De hecho —dijo Jem—. Sí.

—Voy por el ron —finalizó Will—. Y los músicos.

Sin escuchar las excusas de su parabatai, el chico salió por la puerta mientras silbaba alegremente algo que sonaba como 'viruela demoníaca'.

—Es como un incómodo hermano pequeño —dijo Clary, sorprendida.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbras —sonrió Jem—. ¿Tú ya te acostumbraste?

Clary lo miró, confundida. Jace rió a su lado.

—Está en proceso.

* * *

—¡Puaj! —exclamó Maia mientras se convertía en humana y observaba sus ropas empapadas de sangre.

Los dos guardias estaban tirados en el suelo con las gargantas desgarradas y los ojos mirando al vacío. Simon los miraba inquieto, alegrándose de que Isabelle lo hubiera alimentado antes de sus entrenamientos. Aun así, ver la sangre, resbalando por el suelo hasta llegar a sus botas…

Basta, se dijo a sí mismo. Jordan estaba a su lado, colgándose de nuevo todas las armas que le habían arrebatado al encerrarlo. Simon pensó que ese tipo se llevaría muy bien con Jace en el futuro.

—Espero no caigas al mar con todo esto encima —le dijo—. Te ahogarías.

—Pensamientos muy felices, los tuyos —sonrió Jordan—. Pero no temas por mí, soy difícil de matar.

—Ah —comprendió Simon—. Te puedes convertir en lobo y nadar ¿no? Supongo que así escapaste cuando el barco explotó.

Maia le lanzó mirada escéptica. Isabelle, por lado, corrió hacia Max.

—¡Max, oh, Max! —Isabelle estrujó a su hermano en un abrazo feroz.

Max pareció soportarlo por un momento y luego se soltó entre gruñidos.

—Estás rara.

Simon contuvo una risa. Por la cara del niño, Isabelle parecía no ser la clase de hermana cariñosa que daba abrazos solo porque sí.

—Nos dijeron que estabas muerto —dijo Simon.

—Y que te habían cortado en pedazos —comentó Jordan.

Maia le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué dije?

—¿Qué rayos paso? —Isabelle lo tomó por los hombros—. ¿Te descubrieron?

Max tragó y asintió.

—Iban a matarme, pero…

—¿Quién iba a matarte?

—Jonathan —Max parecía temeroso. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, deberíamos irnos, notará que me he ido…

—¿Por qué no te mató? —dijo Jordan—. No te ofendas, pero no creo que le interesara mucho si un niño vivía o no.

Max parecía indeciso. Al final, les mostró una runa en su mano. Simon abrió los ojos como platos.

—Iba a matarme —confesó, abatido—. Pero entonces vio esto y cambió de opinión.

—¡Es la runa de Clary! —dijo Isabelle—. ¡Max!

—¡Tenía curiosidad!  
—Pues claro que no lo van a matar —dijo Maia—. Ahora que puede ver fantasmas, lo necesitan para entrar a la Ciudad de Sombras.

—Pero Jonathan no sabía para qué era esta runa —dijo Simon, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Magnus se lo dijo?

—Yo se lo dije —murmuró Max—. Él me preguntó… y yo… lo siento.

—¡Max! —Isabelle lo soltó, molesta, y se puso sus botas—. ¡No debiste hacerlo!

—Estaban a punto de matarlo —dijo Simon, serio—. No creo que tuviera mucha opción.

Isabelle suspiró.

—Está bien —se quitó un mechón de la frente—. Lo siento, Max. Ya has hecho suficiente con sacarnos de aquí.

—Ahora sería buena idea que nos dijeras que pasa ahí afuera —intervino Jordan.

Isabelle respingó.

—¿Dónde está Alec? ¿Está bien?

Max pareció consternado.

—La última vez que lo vi no estaba muy bien. Lo tienen encerrado en el camarote… Tenemos que salvarlos ahora que todos están en la fiesta.

—¿Qué fiesta? —preguntaron los cuatro chicos.

—Valentine dijo que Magnus los llevaría a la Ciudad de Sombras a la medianoche —dijo Max, atropellando una palabra tras otra—. Y entonces dijo que habría fiesta, yo estaba con Jonathan pero él se fue con una chica y yo corrí hasta aquí, ahora me estará buscando y… ¡tenemos que irnos!  
—Max, espera —Isabelle parecía preocupada—. ¿Estás diciendo que Magnus y Alec dijeron que los llevarían a la Ciudad de Sombras?

Max asintió. Isabelle negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta eso —dijo Simon—. Y no ayuda que no tengamos ningún plan.

—Claro que lo tenemos —Isabelle se apartó el cabello de la cara y sonrió—. A diferencia de ustedes, yo sí puedo pensar mientras estoy gritando.

Jordan sacó un grueso cuchillo de su chaqueta.

—Déjenme adivinar —sonrió—. Vamos a interrumpir una fiesta.

Isabelle recogió sus cuchillos serafines de la mesa. Los nombró y la instante las armas soltaron un brillo incandescente.

—Si —también sonrió—. Vamos a detenerlos. Alcancé a escuchar como Magnus invocaba a alguien, no sé qué diablos hacía, pero estuve pensando y estoy casi segura de que Jace y Clary, donde quiera que estén, intentarán ir a la Ciudad de Sombras. Alguien debe estarles ayudando. Y nosotros debemos retrasar a Valentine y detenerlo.

—Y salvar a Alec —finalizó Simon—. Y Magnus.

—Antes que nada —asintió Isabelle—. Y Simon, por favor, toma algunas armas.

Jordan le paso varios cuchillos. Simon, incómodo, comenzó a meterlos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Estamos listos? —Maia parecía ansiosa. Jordan tomó su mano.

De repente, se escucharon aplausos desde las escaleras. Los chicos se congelaron en sus lugares.

—Impresionante —Jonathan apareció ante ellos, espada en mano. Sus ojos eran tormentosos—. Tal parece que no son tan idiotas como creía.

* * *

_(Próximo cap: Viernes, a más tardar sábado.)_


	12. Ciudad de Sombras

_Muchas muchísisisismas gracias a todos por sus reviews enserio, ¿porqué son tan kjasfhajsdha? Sin ustedes probablemente ya habría roto la computadora cuando tengo momentos de estrés.  
_

_**Hitomi Hozuki, MaryWayland, Faby Herondale, Canderia, Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore, yocel, Clarii, I wanna dance, mariushaa, Saraaa.**  
_

_¿Ya dije que las amo? Bueno, las amo, de verdad. Intenso. Abrazo cibernetico.**  
**En serio, ustedes siempre me sacan una sonrisa y casi me hacen dar saltitos por todos lados. Prometo contestarles lo más pronto que puedo, porque ahora mismo yo sé que ustedes quieren leer el capítulo y yo, bueno, realmente muero de hambre y sueño. Digamos que no he tenido buenos días últimamente. *desaperece antes de desmayarse*  
_

* * *

_Once there was a time when we could learn  
All the simple pleasantries a follower should yearn  
Now all that I can do is watch them burn  
And wish that I could save them all, or just one._

Justify, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**Capítulo XI. ****Ciudad de Sombras.**

Después de cenar Clary había insistido en tomar un baño —y definitivamente ya no quería simplemente lavarse el cuerpo como hacía en _Ángel Negro_— sino realmente tomar un baño, así que había terminado nadando por el mar en medio de la noche, con Jace como sonriente espectador, vigilándola desde la borda.

—Sería más interesante si te quitaras la ropa —opinó—. Es bastante aburrido tener que observarte mientras simplemente flotas en el agua farfullando cosas sin sentido.

Clary hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano. Se había quitado las botas y el pantalón, dejándose solo la blusa que le quedaba como un largo y grueso vestido negro.

—Nadie te dijo que tenías que venir. Puedes irte.

—¿Y dejarte aquí sola? —bufó Jace—. Posiblemente encontrarás diez mil formas diferentes de matarte antes de que yo llegue a las escaleras.

Clary gruñó, pero no contestó. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las aguas suaves y frías que la envolvían. Por supuesto, no hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso sin que antes Will hubiera anclado el barco. De otra manera Clary habría quedado nadando en medio de la nada mientras Ángel Negro se alejaba alegremente, dejándola ahí.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, repentinamente temerosa, pero el barco seguía ahí. El mar a su alrededor era todo negrura, solamente iluminado por el débil círculo de luz que proyectaban las antorchas del barco, dónde Clary se encontraba, tratando de no salirse de él.

Jace le sonreía desde la borda. Su silueta a contraluz hacia verlo como una sombra, con el cabello rubio resplandeciendo como un halo dorado y la luz a sus espaldas como alas de un ángel… Clary casi se atragantó cuando él se quitó las botas, y luego se sacó la camisa por la cabeza antes de lanzarse elegantemente por la borda.

—¿Q-que haces? —tartamudeó Clary.

Jace soltó una risita y se zambulló. Clary volteó a todos lados, inquieta, pero no podía ver nada más las aguas negras bañadas en oro por la luz parpadeante de las antorchas.

Alguien tocó su hombro y ella gritó, a pesar de que ya sabía de quién se trataba incluso antes de girarse y encontrarse con dos grandes, luminosos y divertidos ojos dorados. Jace estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—Estás molesta.

Clary estaba tan furiosa que no pudo más que farfullar un montón de 'uf' y 'ag' y 'demonios'.

—Entiendo —Jace comenzó a nadar a su alrededor—. Verme sin camisa de nuevo te ha provocado un desajuste mental irreparable.

Clary le dio un puñetazo. O intentó hacerlo, porque Jace atrapó su puño en sus manos antes de que tocara siquiera un cabello. La miró con ojos suplicantes, con si fuera un enorme gatito, hermoso e inocente.

—Vamos, Clary ¿no podemos pasar un momento sin golpes ni insultos?

—¿Qué tal si también quitamos el sarcasmo?

—Imposible.

—Entonces ni hablar.

Intentó jalar su mano lejos de él, pero Jace la apretó con más fuerza, tomó su otra mano, y la jaló hacia él. Clary chocó contra él, y antes de que pudiera ser capaz de pronunciar un palabra, el soltó sus manos y en su lugar la rodeó por la cintura.

Alzó su rostro hacia él, aturdida.

—Si no quieres hablar —sus ojos se veían negros, apenas una línea dorada reluciendo como fuego—, podemos hacer cosas más interesantes.

Y él la besó, suave al principio, luego con más intensidad. Sus labios sabían a sal de mar y fuego.

Clary se encontró besándolo también, sus manos envolviéndose en su cabello de oro derretido. Sus bocas temblaban de frío, pero una sensación cálida recorría todo su interior. En medio la oscuridad de la noche y las aguas heladas, sólo Jace era calor y refugio. Las manos de él la tomaron por la cintura debajo del agua, atrayéndola hacia él, y ella se deshizo en sus brazos. Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda, y Jace se estremeció. Su piel ardía contra la suya, enviándole espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Podía escuchar el corazón de Jace latiendo contra el suyo, fuerte e insistente. De pronto ya no había nada. Ya no había nadie más. Solo ellos dos. Solos y perdidos, dos náufragos en medio del mar.

No supo si paso un minuto o un siglo cuando Jace se alejó de ella, con los ojos oscuros y ansiosos.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

—Vaya, vaya —dijo una voz molestamente conocida, haciéndolos separarse de golpe—. Este sería un muy, muy malo momento para hacerme notar ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es, deberías largarte, de hecho —la voz de Jace era ronca, como un gruñido.

Will sonrió.

—Lo siento, tortolitos, pero la fiesta se acerca. Deberían ir a cambiarse… ¿no están desnudos, verdad? Porque eso sería horrible de ver —sus ojos se posaron en Clary—. O interesante.

Jace gruñó. Clary rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabes que sería interesante? —le espetó Jace—. Ver tu cabeza en una pica.

—Oh, que cruel —Will puso la mano sobre el corazón—. Creo que compondré una poesía sobre esto.

Clary alzó las manos.

—Me voy.

* * *

—¡Váyanse, yo lo distraeré! —la última palabra salió de los labios de Jordan como un rugido mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba y se convertía en un inmenso lobo negro que se tensó y se lanzó contra Jonathan a una velocidad tremenda.

Los gritos de Isabelle sonaban lejanos en los oídos de Simon mientras veía como Jonathan alzaba su mano —casi con desgana— y mandaba lejos a Jordan de un manotazo que mandó al hombre lobo volando hasta la pared.

Maia trató de correr hacia él pero Isabelle la agarró por el brazo mientras sacaba su látigo y ponía a Max detrás de ella. Jonathan sonrió con malicia y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Simon sintió como si tuviera hielo dentro él, haciéndolo incapaz de moverse. Entonces Jonathan se lanzó hacia Isabelle, con la misma velocidad aterradora de siempre, y Simon se interpuso en su camino sin pensarlo. Tal vez no era tan fuerte, ni tan grande, pero tenía el factor sorpresa. La fuerza del golpe los hizo caer a ambos al suelo; Jonathan soltó una maldición y trató de levantarse, pero Simon lo agarró de la camisa —sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su fuerza— y lo arrojó hacia la pared. Jonathan chocó contra ella, sin aparente ningún daño, y casi se inmediato se lanzó sobre él, que aún estaba tirado en el suelo. Antes de que se diera cuenta Jonathan estaba sobre él y su puño se estrelló en su pecho, haciéndolo retorcerse sobre sí mismo de dolor.

—¡Salgan de aquí! —estaba gritando la voz ronca de Jordan desde algún lado—. ¡Váyanse, maldita sea! ¡Ya saben que hacer!

Jonathan, repentinamente alerta, volvió el rostro hacia Isabelle y Maia —¿dónde demonios estaba Max?—, que corrían hacia las escaleras. Simon intentó detenerlo, pero ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie. Alargó su mano, pero Jonathan ya había desaparecido en un relámpago. Escuchó un golpe un sordo y un rugido de Jordan. Simon sabía que tenían que darle tiempo a Isabelle de que buscara a Alec y Magnus… ¿y después qué? Estaba seguro que el plan de Isabelle no contemplaba a Jonathan ni su milagrosa aparición. De igual manera, eso no importaba ahora, tenía que ayudar a Jordan. No tenía la ilusión de derrotar a Jonathan ni dejarlo fuera de combate, pero al menos podían retrasarlo. Se puso de pie con un jadeo y se giró. Jordan, que hace unos momentos debió estar bajo las fuertes manos de Jonathan, se escapó y lanzó un rugido mientras el cazador de sombras desaparecía y volvía a aparecer junto a la pared, tomando impulso y saltando; giró en el aire y pateó el pecho de Jordan tan fuerte que Simon creyó escuchar sus huesos quebrarse, todo en segundos. Probablemente él también tenía algunos huesos rotos. Aun así, se las arregló para lanzarse sobre Jonathan, que estaba detrás de él, sacando algo plateado de sus pantalones; una estaca de plata. Simon se lanzó sobre su cuello y lo mordió. Jonathan gritó, más de rabia que de dolor, y comenzó a sacudirse. La sangre ácida explotó en la boca de Simon, haciéndolo retirarse de inmediato entre arcadas. Jonathan lo tomó de la camisa entonces y de un salvaje movimiento lo azotó contra el suelo. La visión de Simon se oscureció, viendo impotente como Jonathan hundía el puñal de plata sobre Jordan.

* * *

La ventana empañada le devolvía el reflejo de una chica bajita y menuda, de brillantes ojos verdes rodeados de sombras y con el llameante cabello rojo goteando y pegado a su pálido rostro. Considerando que apenas había dormido, no se sorprendía de tener un aspecto horrible.

_Si tan solo pudiera crear una runa para saber cómo estaban los chicos, si tan solo pudiera ayudarlos… _Pero no podía. Así que tenía que concentrarse en sus propios problemas, que era ir hacia una ciudad de muertos vivientes a buscar al padre de Jace antes de que Valentine lo hiciera. Ah, pero claro, antes tenía que ir a la fantástica fiesta improvisada de Will.

Clary le dio la espalda a su deprimente imagen y observó compungida el bonito vestido azul que Jem le había dado para la 'fiesta'. Hacía mucho que no usaba un vestido, y no es que le agrada en absoluto usarlos, pero el hecho era que ese vestido era tan bonito que incluso ella se habría visto linda en él.

—Fue de una persona muy especial —le había dicho Jem con una expresión triste en el rostro.

Clary había tenido la prudencia de no hacer preguntas a pesar de la curiosidad casi la mataba por dentro. De todas formas, todo se le había olvidado al ver el vestido.

_No es que ahora importe,_ pensó, resentida. Ese alguien debió haber sido una chica bastante alta y delgada. En cuanto Clary se lo había probado, se había dado cuenta de que le quedaba demasiado grande. De hecho, podrían caber dos Clarys ahí mismo.

Con un resoplido se lo quitó y lo arrojó a la cama llena de cojines de colores. Le habían dado el camarote principal, una lujosa y amplia habitación cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices violetas y dorados que contrastaban con el negro de las paredes. La cama estaba desecha —Clary supuso que William debió haberla dejado así— y había libros por todos lados; en las mesitas de noche, en el suelo, en el tocador de madera, incluso en las sillas. Un leve olor a cuero y metal flotaba en el aire. Había dos ventanas por las cuáles se alcanzaba a ver un pedazo de un cielo estrellado con alguna que otra nube pasajera. La única iluminación procedía de las velas cuya luz mortecina sumía al cuarto en una débil penumbra. A pesar de todo, Clary no podía dejar de sentir aquél extraño frío y soledad que reinaba en todo el barco, como si _Ángel Negro_ supiera que el mundo de los vivos ya no era más su lugar.

Todo aquello había sido cortesía de Jem —claro, el amable y siempre tranquilo Jem— después de que Jace y Will se hubieran peleado por sus derechos de estar ahí y Jem hubiera declarado que no sería para ninguno de los dos. Clary se sintió momentáneamente divertida la recordar la cara de ambos Herondale, mirando estupefactos a Jem, como si fuera un padre regañando a dos chiquillos. Después habían aceptado a regañadientes y Jem los había mandado a vestirse para la fiesta mientras Will cantaba _Viruela demoníaca_ y Jace lo miraba huraño, tal vez preguntándose interiormente si él podía llegar a ser tan molesto como su antepasado.

Clary suspiró y volvió a mirar el vestido, y luego a las ropas que traía puestas: de nuevo, ropas negras, aunque ahora eran de Will. Bueno, tampoco estaría mal ir vestida como un pirata ¿no? De todas formas, ¿quién quería llevar un molesto y pesado vestido? Incluso si ese vestido fuera hermoso, suave, y que Jace la vería con él…

Clary gimió interiormente. Bueno, siempre podía cortar el vestido, tal vez, con unos cuántos ajustes… Se levantó y sacó su cuchillo —Jace por fin había aceptado el hecho de que ella necesitaba estar armada, sobre todo si él no estaba cerca de ella— y justo había tomado el vestido en sus manos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y ella casi tropieza de la sorpresa.

—¡No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho antes, William! —dijo una hermosa chica de suaves rizos rubios y cálidos ojos castaños, aunque en ese momento no lucían tan cálidos.

—Oh, lo siento, mi corazón sangra —se burló el chico—. ¡Si no te dije es porque no te quería aquí precisamente!

—Tonterías —la chica se echó el cabello hacia atrás y entonces por primera vez pareció notar a Clary—. Ah, tú debes ser Clary ¿no? Jem me habló de ti.

—¿Jem sabía que estarías aquí? —dijo Will en tono indignado—. ¡Bastardo desleal!

La chica lo ignoró.

—¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Y ese vestido? Por dios, ¿y qué haces vestida con esas horribles ropas?

—Yo… umm—Clary estaba demasiado ocupada observándola asombrada. Ella tenía un hermoso vestido de una rosa suave que resaltaba… bueno, resaltaba todo en ella. Habría sido la clase de chica perfecta que Clary le hubiera gustado dibujar.

—¿Tú o ella? —dijo Will lanzándole una mirada de desdén—. Supongo que es grosero que te diga que pareces un bombón gigante —añadió.

—Sí, lo es. Pero no es precisamente que tú sepas que significa la palabra educación.

—Un bombón gigante venenoso.

—William —casi gritó la chica—. ¡Vete de aquí! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan molesto?

—Un bombón gigante venenoso, asqueroso y gruñón. Pobre del que te coma, le dará indigestión.

Clary los miró, comenzando a irritarse.

—¿Qué? —dijo la chica rubia, repentinamente molesta. Se miró a si misma—. ¿Por qué me vez así? ¿Me he estropeado el vestido? Pero hay que ver que este barco esta todo sucio y asqueroso, pero como dicen, todo se parece a su dueño…

Will lo miró con aire de superioridad.

—Ah, claro, eso explica por qué tu mascota era tan desagradable y horri…

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —soltó Clary.

Ambos chicos se giraron hacia ella. Will parecía oscuramente divertido mientras la chica rubia tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—Ah, la querida Jessamine ha decidido a visitarnos —dijo Will fingiendo emoción—. Al parecer, el rumor de mi pequeña fiesta se ha regado por todo la Ciudad de Sombras. Lo cual es totalmente inaudito considerando que la he planeado hace solo una hora.

—Bueno, fue tu culpa —dijo Jessamine alzando el mentón—. Todos se enteraron de que los músicos venían hacía acá, y bueno, allá es tan aburrido…

—Blablablá —Will rodó los ojos—. Tú solo viniste aquí para buscar un asqueroso prometido.

Las mejillas de Jessamine se tornaron de un salvaje escarlata.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo, indignada—. Todo el mundo decía que traerías visitantes, y bueno, ¿quién se iba a perder de conocer a los hijos de Valentine? —le lanzó una mirada helada a Clary—. Aunque la verdad es que _esto_ no es la gran cosa.

—Vaya —dijo Clary—. Muchas gracias, que amable de tu parte.

—Si estabas pensando liarte con el hijo de Valentine —dijo Will—. Siento mucho tener que decirte que en realidad él no está aquí.

—¿Liarme con…? ¡Pero que tonterías dices!

—Bueno, no creo que hayas venido aquí por mi tripulación de piratas ¿no? Nunca nos visitas, querida Jessie, ¿a qué se debe entonces tu repentino cambio de opinión?

Jessamine se quitó un mechón de la frente. Clary se encontró recordando fugazmente a Isabelle.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ahora, si me permites, trataré de socializar con Clarissa, hace tanto tiempo que no hablo con una chica… —soltó un suspiro anhelante

Will, en cambio, no pareció convencido. Abrió la boca, a punto de contradecirla, pero Jessamine lo empujó y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

—Uf —dijo, molesta—. Que fastidioso es. No ha cambiado nada.

Se giró hacia Clary, ceñuda.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ahora me vas a decir porqué parece que estás a punto de atacar a un vestido?

Clary reprimió el impulso de esconder el cuchillo detrás de su espalda.

—No veo que te importe —espetó.

Jessamine rodó los ojos.

—Por favor ¿no estarás pensando en ponerte eso, verdad? —se acercó a grandes zancadas y le arrebató el vestido—. ¿Azul celeste? ¡Definitivamente no te queda a ti! ¿Y… por dios, esto es de Tessa? No, definitivamente, esto no encaja para nada para ti, dios, ninguna pelirroja en el mundo podría ponerse esto sin verse horrorosa, además de que, por supuesto, esto debe quedarte enorme. ¿Quién te ha dado esto?

—¿Quién es Tessa? —preguntó Clary a su vez—. Jem dijo…

—Ah, claro —Jessamine rodó los ojos—. Tenía que ser James, al menos el tonto de Will jamás habría pensado que…

—¿Quién es Tessa?

Jessamine soltó un sonido hastiado.

—Una chica que conocimos hace tiempo. Will y Jem estaban perdidamente y estúpidamente enamorados de ella.

—¿Y dónde está?

—¿Y cómo quieres que sepa? No me preguntes más, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y no es una historia que me agrade recordar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo Clary, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—¡Dios! ¿Qué ya nadie aprecia una visita?

—Bueno, no te conozco.

Jessamine arrojó el vestido al suelo haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Soy Jessamine Lovelace. Y estoy aquí… para ayudarte a vestirte.

Clary alzó las cejas.

—¿En serio? —lo dudaba mucho.

—Si —dijo Jessamine con voz cortante—. Ahora quédate aquí mientras voy a buscar algún vestido adecuado para ti, estoy segura que deben haber quedado aquí algunos vestidos de…

El resto de sus palabras se perdió en un murmullo mientras Jessamine abría la puerta y salía por el pasillo sin dejar de hablar consigo misma. Cuando regresó, minutos después, traía un amplio vestido en sus manos y estaba refunfuñando sobre 'cofres llenos de polvo' y 'este William es un cerdo'.

—Creo que mejor iré así —comentó Clary mientras se miraba en el espejo. En realidad, no se veía tan mal. El negro de sus ropas resaltaba el rojo de su cabello y sus intensos ojos verdes. Aunque, claro, tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto considerando todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

Jessamine la miró horrorizada.

—¿Así? ¿Vestida así? ¡De ninguna manera!

—Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Clary se tumbó en la cama.

—Realmente admiro tu valentía de ponerse esos trapos horribles, y también de preguntas cosas estúpidas —Jessamine extendió el vestido sobre la cama, alisándolo con las manos y mirándolo con expresión soñadora, la misma que desapareció cuando miró a Clary—. Ahora quítate de una vez esas ropas de obrero pordiosero y ponte esto.

Su mirada dejaba claro que si no lo hacía recurriría a la violencia para hacerlo. Clary se rindió y comenzó a quitarse las 'ropas de obrero pordiosero'.

* * *

—¡Por aquí! —Isabelle cruzó a toda velocidad la segunda cubierta, inesperadamente desierta, y corrió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta principal. Ambas chicas se detuvieron de golpe justo antes de llegar arriba cuando observaron a la multitud aglomerada allá afuera.

—Todos están de espaldas a nosotros —la voz de Maia temblaba—. No nos verán.

—Eso esperemos —siseó Isabelle y aferró con más fuerza su látigo.

Ambas caminaron, silenciosas, por detrás de los piratas que parecían estar mirando embelesados a Valentine —Isabelle podía distinguir su cabellera plateada más allá— mientras decía algo a gritos sobre 'viaje al más allá' y 'reclamar lo que me pertenece'.

—Está loco —dijo Maia, mortificada.

—Sí, pero ahora mismo nos conviene que siga diciendo estupideces —murmuró Isabelle. Le hizo señas para que se agacharan mientras pasaban al lado de varios barriles y cuerdas tiradas.

Casi soltaron un grito cuando tropezaron con Max, que estaba medio oculto tras un montón de cuerdas anudadas.

—¡Max! —susurró Isabelle, alterada—. ¡Por el ángel, te dije que me esperaras en las escaleras!

—Lo siento —farfulló Max—. Tuve una idea.

Maia alzó las cejas.

—¿Esconderte tras cuerdas?

—No —Max señaló el montón de cuerdas—. Debajo hay un bote. No muy grande, pero cabríamos todos… si solo pudiera soltarlo y arrojarlo al mar…

—Muy bien —asintió Isabelle—. Quédate aquí y trata de desatarlo mientras voy por Alec y Magnus. Si alguien viene, escóndete. ¿Me oíste?

—¿Y Simon y el chico lobo?

Maia se tensó. Isabelle frunció los labios.

—Están retrasando a Jonathan, pero estarán aquí pronto.

Tenía que confiar en Simon. Y en Jordan. Ella no quería dejarlos, pero sabía que no tenían otra opción. Ni siquiera todos ellos podían contra él, y tenían que sacar a Alec y Magnus de ahí antes de que Jonathan diera la alarma.

Max pareció alarmado, pero asintió.

—No tardaremos —Isabelle le sacudió el cabello y siguió avanzando a rastras con Maia tras de ella.

* * *

—Me veo bien —dijo Clary, sorprendida, mientras observaba su reflejo en el polvoriento espejo del tocador. El vestido era de un penetrante violeta oscuro con reflejos broncíneos que resaltaba el color de su cabello y hacia lucir su piel como si fuera de mármol. Las mangas abombadas —cubiertas de bordados de oro en forma de rosas— le dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y su cuello, llegando hasta sus delicadas muñecas. El corsé también tenía bordados de oro en su pecho en forma de V, y a pesar de que Clary se había quejado cuando Jessamine casi la había asfixiado al ponérselo, tenía que aceptar que acentuaba su cintura y la hacía ver aún más delgada. La falda era un remolino de colores, con pinzas a los costados donde la tela violeta oscuro se alzaba y dejaba ver un fondo dorado, el mismo color con el que estaban adornados todos los detalles de la falda en forma de rosas.

—¿Bien? —Resopló Jessamine—. ¡Te vez mucho más que bien!

—Si, bueno —Clary se giró hacia ella—. Gracias, Jessamine.

Jessamine medio sonrió.

—Bueno, no iba a dejar que parecieras una loca indigente ¿o sí?

—Las ropas de Will no son tan malas —protestó Clary—. Y son más cómodas que estos pesados vestidos. Si tuviera que luchar, probablemente me desmayaría por falta de oxígeno, y antes me tropezaría entre tanta tela, o caería rodando y no me podría levantar…

— Ya sabía yo que estar con Will te iba afectar —bufó Jessamine—. Además, las damas no debemos pelear.

Clary abrió mucho lo ojos.

—¿No eres una Cazadora de Sombras?

Jessamine torció su refinada nariz.

—Por desgracia. Ahora vamos, que se hace tarde y tú te marcharás a medianoche. Quiero divertirme con otra chica de mi edad.

Clary estrechó los ojos. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que Jessamine sabía más de lo que debía y qué además parecía estar siendo más amable de lo que normalmente parecía ser.

—¿Cómo…?

Jessamine rodó los ojos.

—Me lo dijo James —abrió la puerta y le hizo señas para que se apresurara—. ¡Vamos!

* * *

Isabelle abrió la puerta lentamente, con Maia vigilando detrás de ella que nadie las mirara mientras se colaban de un tirón al camarote de Valentine. El lugar era todo blanco, extremadamente blanco… y frío. Había una gran mesa en el centro, con mapas desplegados sobre ellas y varios artefactos que Isabelle no reconocía —en cuanto a cosas de barcos se tratara, Alec y Jace sabían lo suficiente—, a excepción de una brújula negra que apuntaba hacia las dos ventanas cubiertas de cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Pero aparte de eso, y de unos cuantos estantes cubiertos de libros polvorientos, allí no había nada…

—Isabelle —Maia aferró su brazo. Isabelle observó su rostro ceniciento y siguió su mirada. Entonces lo miró: un pálido cuerpo al otro lado de la mesa. Corrió hacia allí, sus botas repiqueteando en la madera, y se arrodilló junto a Alec… o lo que parecía el fantasma de Alec. Su cara estaba sudorosa y cenicienta, sus labios vacíos de color. Isabelle tocó su pecho, casi soltando un jadeo de alivio cuando sintió su corazón latir lenta y rítmicamente.

Isabelle no perdió tiempo en tonterías y se apresuró a sacar su estela. La apoyó contra el brazo de su hermano pero la mano le temblaba tanto que tuvo que respirar hondo hasta que se tranquilizó. Comenzó a dibujar la iratze y el débil resplandor de la runa le hizo sentirse más aliviada.

Aun así, Alec no reaccionó.

_Maldita sea, no tenemos tiempo._

Isabelle, impaciente, pasó un brazo por su cuello y Maia, silenciosa, hizo lo mismo. Las dos chicas levantaron al chico con grandes esfuerzos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —jadeó Maia.

—Vamos a dejar a Alec escondido —propuso Isabelle, pensando a toda velocidad. Entonces recordó algo—. No, de hecho, tengo una mejor idea.

* * *

Jessamine se mantuvo todo el camino hacia la cubierta —que era donde se llevaría a cabo 'la fiesta'— hablando sin parar. Ella parecía realmente estar disfrutando mientras le contaba todos los rumores que corrían en el inframundo.

—Entonces dices que dibujas ¿eh? Eso es interesante. Como sea, hay una persona que me gustaría que… —se detuvo cuando llegaron a las escaleras—. ¿Es ése tu hermano?

Clary respingó. Jace estaba en el último escalón, ceñudo, y entonces la miró y pareció ligeramente aturdido. Él no parecía haberse arreglado demasiado —y eso hizo sentir incómoda a Clary—: llevaba los mismos pantalones y botas negras, lo único diferente siendo su camisa color bronce que hacía ver sus ojos más dorados.

Bueno, él era Jace. Él podría bien en cualquier cosa. Sus miradas se encontraron y por un momento Clary dejó de respirar.

—Tiene sus ojos.

Clary se obligó a arrancar los ojos de Jace y miró a Jessamine.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es tu hermano sí o no?

—¿Mi herma…? ¡No!

Los ojos de Jessamine destellaron.

—¿Tu prometido?

—¿¡Qué?!

—Tardaste demasiado —intervino Jace, ligeramente molesto—. Iba a buscarte. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

—Ah, hola, mucho gusto —lo saludó Jessamine, ofendida—. ¿Quién se supone que es usted?

Jace la miró con desinterés.

—Jace Herondale.

Jessamine alzó una ceja.

—Vaya, que seco. ¿Podría ser usted ser más cortés y decirle a su prometida lo bien que se esta noche?

—¡No es mi prometido! —soltó Clary con las mejillas ardiendo.

Jace permaneció tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—Clary se ve hermosa, como siempre. Ella ya lo sabe.

Clary sintió que el aliento se le salía de golpe. Miró a Jace, sorprendida, pero él seguía mirando a Jessamine como si le hubiera dicho algo realmente estúpido.

Sus ojos volvieron a ella y su expresión se suavizó.

—Bueno, dejen de mirarse así —Jessamine jaló a Clary a través de las escaleras, esquivando a Jace—. Que me siento excluida.

Clary rió.

—¿De qué hablas?

La música llegó hasta ellos mientras subían, una dulce y alegre melodía que le resultaba a Clary lejanamente conocida.

—¿Esos músicos…?

Jace rió por detrás de ella y su aliento irregular rozó la nuca de Clary haciéndola estremecer.

—Adivina quiénes son.

Clary sonrió.

—¿A los que Magnus invocó y tú les arrojaste una silla?

Jace rió más fuerte.

—No han dejado de mirarme como si planearan mi asesinato.

* * *

Cuando Isabelle y Maia llegaron casi arrastrando a Alec —el chico era demasiado alto, por lo que sus pies arrastraban en el suelo sin que pudieran impedirlo— Max ya había volcado el bote y lo había sujetado a unas cuerdas, que a su vez estaban sujetadas en un polea, y estaba izando el barco hacia el mar.

Isabelle y Maia depositaron a Alec dentro, junto con varias bolsas de comida y agua que habían tomado del camarote de Valentine.

—Ve con él —ordenó Isabelle a su hermano pequeño—. Aléjate, pero no tanto. Espéranos durante media hora.

Max tragó.

—¿Y si pasa ese tiempo que hago?

—Te vas —dijo Isabelle con voz firme.

—¿Qué? —Max parecía seriamente consternado.

—Tienes comida suficiente para aguantar durante varios días. Y Alec no tardará en recuperarse, te ayudará y juntos podrán escapar y regresar por nosotros después. Busquen ayuda.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que tener en aquel lugar a Alec y Max, donde esperaban a usarlos y matarlos en cualquier momento. Incluso el hecho de que los mandara a naufragar en medio del mar. Además, Isabelle volvería. Lo haría. No tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Max parecía confundido.

—Pero…

—Treinta minutos —siseó Isabelle—. Si no, te vas.

* * *

Max observó hacia abajo. El bote ya estaba sobre el agua, bamboleándose de un lado a otro con el pálido rostro de Alec asomando tras un remolino de mantas. Estaba midiendo las posibilidades de saltar sin caer encima de su hermano cuando alguien lo jaló de la camisa y lo azotó contra el suelo. La vista se le volvió borrosa y pudo sentir algo cálido resbalando por su mejilla.

—¿Creíste que podías escapar tan fácilmente de mí, niño estúpido? —susurró alguien en su oído, seguido de una sonrisa amarga.

Max quiso gritar cuando comenzaron a arrastrarlo por la cubierta, pero el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Al menos se alegraba de que no descubrieran a Alec. Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar que si ese alguien era quién creía que era —y no quería creerlo— eso significa que Jordan y Simon no estaban bien.

_Nadie ni nada estaba bien._

* * *

La música resonaba en los oídos de Clary tan fuerte como los latidos de su corazón. Sentía que quemaba ahí donde las manos de Jace tocaban su cintura. Los dos bailaban, o al menos se balanceaban de un lado a otro. Jace era un excelente bailarín, por supuesto, pero ella tenía que cuidarse de no pisarlo cada dos pasos.

Eso sin contar que tenía otras preocupaciones. No le agradaba la idea de estar bailando mientras sus amigos podían estar en problemas, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Tenía que concentrarse y prepararse para hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Aun así…

Clary miró a Jace. Él estaba mirando al vacío, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Parecía preocupado, y ella supo que él tampoco estaba alegre de estar ahí, por muy bueno que fuera que estuvieran juntos.

—¿Estás bien?

Su vista se enfocó de nuevo y la miró.

—Si, eso solo… —Clary se sorprendió al observarlo vacilar—. Es Alec, noto algo extraño en él…. —¿algo malo en él? Si él no estaba bien, significaba que los demás tampoco lo estaban. Simon… Jace debió haber su cara, porque meneó la cabeza—. Él está bien, Clary, solo siento algo extraño, como si estuviera ausente… ahora, hay algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo.

Clary recordó como había estado a punto de decirle algo después de que se besaran. Se sonrojó sin poder impedirlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Jace suspiró.

—Tú viviste con nosotros.

Clary parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú viviste conmigo —él mantenía los ojos fijos en ella—. Conmigo y Jonathan. Y Valentine.

Clary se detuvo.

—¿Qué? Sabes, si hubiera vivido con un padre psicópata, un hermano loco y…

Jace alzó las cejas.

—¿Un rubio muy atractivo capaz de dejarte sin aliento?

—…tú, creo que lo recordaría.

—Bueno, ése es el problema. —los ojos de Jace brillaron—. Que no lo haces, porque alguien te quitó esos recuerdos.

Clary sacudió la cabeza. Los rizos cayeron en su frente.

—No, estás equivocado…

Jace se tensó.

—¿Crees que estoy inventándolo? ¿O bromeando? Eras una niña, pero yo te recuerdo bastante bien de ti. Pelirroja, bajita, gruñona.

—No… —Clary estaba confundida. Realmente confundida—. No entiendo.

Jace la tomó por los hombros. Ella desvió la mirada, pero él inclinó su rostro hacia ella.

—Cuando Valentine provocó el Levantamiento, esa noche, tu madre escapó de él, tú eras una bebé…

—No, no —Clary meneó la cabeza con fuerza—. Mi madre dijo… ella dijo que yo aún no había nacido. Que ella estaba embarazada y Luke la llevó a casa de sus padres.

Las manos de Jace la apretaron con más fuerza. Sus labios eran una fina línea.

—Ella te mintió. Tú ya habías nacido y ella trató de escapar contigo, pero Valentine llegó a ti primero y te llevó con él.

Clary retrocedió, soltándose de su agarre. Casi tropezaba con otro fantasma que bailaba solo y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Ella lo ignoró.

—Basta. No quiero oír más.

—Clary ¿por qué crees que Magnus vivía con ustedes? —la voz de Jace era impaciente y desesperada—. ¿Por qué crees que él estaba ahí? ¿Lo sabías?

—Por qué él prestaba servicios a mi familia —balbució Clary—. Él… nos curaba.

Los ojos de Jace eran sombríos.

—O para borrarte la memoria.

Clary sintió las lágrimas escociéndole en los ojos. ¿Podría haber su madre hecho algo así? Pero no tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido. De repente se sintió tan furiosa que quería patear a Jace y salir corriendo, pero lo más probable era que terminara llorando como loca.

—¿Clary? —la voz de Jace era suave. Extendió su brazo, como si intentara tocarla, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y lo bajó—. Pensé que habrías querido saberlo.

Oh, ella quería. Pero dolía. La verdad siempre dolía. Respiró profundo.

—Dime más. Quiero saberlo.

Jace dudó.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Jace se quedó en silencio, contemplándola. Clary observó como Will robaba el escenario y comenzaba a cantar _Viruela Demoníaca_ a todo pulmón mientras a su alrededor todos gruñían y quejaban.

—¡Viruela demoníaca, oh viruela demoníaca!

—Creo que mejor nos vamos a un lugar tranquilo —murmuró Jace y la tomó de brazo.

Clary estuvo de acuerdo. Dejó que la llevara a través de la multitud y la música, casi flotando en medio de sus pensamientos. ¿Y si…?

—_¿Preocupada por tus amiguitos, niña?_

Clary respingó, pero no vio a nadie. Jace caminaba a su lado, en silencio, pero no había nadie cerca de ella.

—¡VIRUELA DEMONÍACA, OH VIRUELAAA! —Will se seguía cantando. Lamentablemente.

—_Espera a ver lo que viene para ti. Desearás estar con tus amigos._

Clary se giró. Delante de ella había un pirata viejo, de ojos sádicos y venenosos, con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. No lo conocía, estaba segura que era la primera vez que lo veía. Aun así, sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—_Espera a ver lo que viene para ti…_

—¿Clary? —Jace, por delante de ella, la miraba ceñudo—. ¿Con quién estás hablando?

—Con nadie.

Clary corrió hacia él.

* * *

—El día del Levantamiento, Valentine te llevó con él y también me llevó a mí —continuó Jace con voz neutra. Había una leve, muy leve muy nota de amargura en ella, como si recordara lo que Magnus le había dicho: que a él lo habían llevado más como un rehén que otra cosa. Pero ella sabía que Valentine si debió haber tenido especial interés en Jace, después de todo, era uno de sus experimentos…. Espera. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?—. Nosotros crecimos juntos. Tú, yo, Jonathan. En el barco de Valentine. Él quería educarnos juntos, para que aprendiéramos a usar los poderes que teníamos, tres súper guerreros que él usaría a su favor después.

Estaban en el camarote principal. Clary sentada en la cama con Jace recostado a su lado, evitando mirarla.

—Supongo —siguió él—, que también Valentine pensó que tener a otros niños con Jonathan lo haría dejar de ser tan agresivo con otras personas. Él tenía, ya sabes, problemas con la socialización y sus ataques de furia. Solía matar a las niñeras. —Jace pareció inesperadamente divertido.

—No lo recuerdo —murmuró Clary. Pero entonces recordó aquélla extraña sensación que había sentido cuando había visto por primera vez a Jace y Jonathan. Como si ella los hubiera visto antes…—Continúa.

Jace suspiró.

—Valentine nos entrenó a mí y a Jonathan para la lucha. El barco de Valentine es muy grande, lo has visto, así que nosotros no te veíamos mucho. Tú recibías clases aparte, con una mujer… una bruja, no recuerdo su nombre. Ella te enseñaba sobre las runas y su poder. Así que nosotros solo te veíamos en las comidas. Claro que, en realidad, teníamos poco interés en ti. Eras una niña. Nosotros niños. Estábamos más ocupados tratando de complacer a nuestro padre. Tampoco veía a Jonathan mucho. Creo que él trató de matarme varias veces. —la voz de Jace se volvió repentinamente hosca—. Él era más grande —se encogió de hombros—, así que Valentine trataba de mantenerme cerca de él, aunque eso solo hacía enojar más a Jonathan. Estaba celoso. A mí no me importaba, incluso me producía diversión. Cuando crecí esas cosas cambiaron; ahora nosotros dos tratábamos de matarnos mutuamente. Pero tú…. ¿sabes? Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te conocí. Bueno, nos conocimos de bebés, pero recuerdo la primera vez que nos hablamos, o al menos es el recuerdo más viejo que tengo. Tú siempre habías provocado una extraña curiosidad en mí. Siempre tan solitaria, metida en tus dibujos, sin necesitar nada más, tan pequeñita y frágil como una muñeca, y aun así mirándonos a mí y a Jonathan como si fuéramos idiotas. Supongo que cada vez que nos veías siempre estábamos peleando, así que tenías razón. Y no era el único que te veía como embobado, Jonathan también lo hacía. De todas formas, Valentine siempre trataba de mantenerte alejado de nosotros, y como te dije, nosotros hacíamos todo por complacerlo, y estábamos siempre ocupados luchando, leyendo libros, matando demonios….

"Esa noche que te vi, tú viniste a verme después de que te enterarás de que Valentine había matado mi halcón. Yo había estado loco con él. Tratando desesperadamente de domarlo. Jonathan lo hizo tal y como Padre quería. Yo no; yo había hecho que el halcón me quisiera, y por eso Valentine lo mató. Jonathan se rió de mí a carcajadas y Valentine lo golpeó y lo mandó a su cuarto. Yo estaba llorando cuando tú llegaste y me preguntaste si estaba bien. Recuerdo haberte dicho que te fueras, pero no lo hiciste, te quedaste en la puerta, dubitativa y al final habías entado y me habías dado una hoja. Luego te fuiste corriendo. Era un dibujo mío, y con mi halcón. Creo que ahí empecé a quererte de verdad. Después de eso intenté llegar a tu cuarto y Jonathan me encontró. Discutimos y al final nos dimos cuenta que ambos estábamos ahí por la misma razón: queríamos verte. Abrimos tu puerta, era de noche, y estabas dormida, con un montón de lápices de colores a tu alrededor. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos mirándote como estúpidos. Jonathan quería despertarte; yo no. Al final Valentine nos encontró y nos castigó. Aun así, yo había visto la mirada de Jonathan, como si no le importara que le pegara: él lo seguiría haciéndolo. Ya sabes, cuando él quería algo, lo tenía, no importaba qué. Él era frío y cruel, pero siempre que estaba contigo todo eso parecía desaparecer. Después me enteré de que tú habías sido la única que lograba controlarlo cuando tenía sus ataques de furia. Él solo te escuchaba a ti. No tardé en ir por el mismo camino. Valentine no tardó en darse cuenta que tu ejercías un poder sobre nosotros. Creo que eso le molestó. Y nosotros empezamos a temer por ti. Él nunca te había golpeado como a nosotros, pero eso no significaba que no podría hacerlo después. Tú, además, te habías vuelto rebelde. Comenzabas a entender cosas y no te agradaba cuando uno de nosotros no iba a comer porque estaba demasiado golpeado para hacerlo. Llegaste a plantarle cara a Valentine, algo que ninguno de nosotros había hecho realmente. Él estaba furioso. Jonathan decía que si Padre te hacía algo él iba a matarlo. Yo me preguntaba si podría hacerlo, pero si te hacían algo, sabía que iba a estar muy, muy enojado. Entonces esa noche Valentine fue por ti. Jonathan y yo nos encontramos en el pasillo: habíamos escuchado los pasos y los susurros furiosos. Entonces fuimos a tu camarote y no encontramos a nadie. Comenzamos a correr. Jonathan era más rápido y abrió la puerta del camarote de Valentine justo cuando él estaba a punto de golpearte. Tú estabas pálida, pero furiosa. Jonathan golpeó a nuestro padre. Yo te llevé lejos a ti. Creo que incluso pensamos en escapar esa noche. Y Jonathan, con once años entonces, hubiera matado a nuestro padre de no ser porque nos atacaron entonces. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Lucian nos había alcanzado era demasiado tarde. Supongo que nadie te dijo que esa fue la razón principal por la cual Lucian trató de encontrar a Valentine tan desesperadamente. Era por ti. Ellos nos atacaron y huyeron contigo. Jonathan trató de defenderte, pero yo le dije que eso era lo mejor, que ellos te llevarían a un lugar a salvo. Los dos estábamos enloquecidos y furiosos, pero te dejamos ir, te entregamos a Lucian. Nos decíamos que eso era lo correcto. Y ellos te borraron la memoria, pero entonces nosotros no lo sabíamos. No te vi hasta un año después, cuando Valentine me llevó lejos a mí también, cuando me entregó a los Lightwood. Ese día te vi, pero tú no parecías reconocerme. Me volví a decir a mí mismo que eso estaba bien, que era lo que yo quería, que estuvieras a salvo. Me mantuve alejado de ti todo ese tiempo. Como te imaginarás, Valentine estaba bastante cabreado después de que te llevaran lejos, y también lo estuvo cuándo estuvo a punto de capturar a mi verdadero padre y Lucian lo detuvo. Fue en esa batalla cuando lo mordió uno de los lobos de Valentine. Cuando Stephen y Lucian lograron escapar, mi padre estaba los bastante irritado para decidir atacar Port Idris. Si ellos no entendían de la buena manera, lo harían por la mala. Si él no tenía los mapas, entonces haría aquello a su manera. Al menos, eso supongo. Cuando llegó el día del ataque, yo no sabía nada. Corrí por las calles, tratando de ir a buscarte, pero no estabas por ningún lado. Vi a Jonathan escalando las torres demonio y fue hacia él, buscando explicaciones, pero sólo peleamos y me gritó que fuera al barco que Valentine, que él me estaba buscando. Luego dijo que iría por ti y desapareció. Yo fui tras él. Ninguno te encontró. Entonces el barco de Valentine explotó y Jonathan desapareció. Yo sabía que él estaba vivo. Lucian me encontró y me dijo que me fuera, que ellos me matarían y también a Alec e Isabelle, que tú estabas bien. Yo fui por ellos y huí. Sabía que Jonathan iba a querer terminar el trabajo de Valentine, suponiendo que él realmente estuviera muerto, y también sabía que iba a intentar tener mi ayuda. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque sabía lo que realmente pretendía Valentine. Y yo lo odiaba. Además, tenía una nueva vida junto a Alec e Isabelle. Aun así… cuando Jonathan dijo que Magnus estaba en tu casa, creo que más que por él, fui por ti, Clary. Y Jonathan también sabía que estabas ahí. Y él sabía que ambos estábamos una excusa para ir por ti. Y lo hicimos. Teníamos muchas razones, pero siempre fue por ti. Por ti.

Silencio.

* * *

Isabelle y Maia escalaron por el mástil, ocultas de los piratas por la oscuridad de la noche y las velas que no dejaban de agitarse con el viento cada más fuerte y frío. El helado filo del cuchillo serafín sabía a metal en los labios de Isabelle. Por debajo de ellos los piratas se arremolinaban alrededor de Valentine y Magnus —que había comenzado a realizar un extraño ritual que consistía en arrojarles un polvo amarillo en la cara a todos.

—¡SÁLVALOS, SATÁN, DE PODER DE LAS SOMBRAS Y EL MAS ALLÁ!

Isabelle tenía la ligera sospecha de que él solo estaba ganando tiempo.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —gruñó Maia por debajo de ella.

Isabelle frunció el ceño. Bueno, en realidad, no tenían ninguno. Simplemente se había centrado en llegar a un lugar dónde podría atacar a Valentine sin que ninguno de sus piratas la notara antes.

—¿Isabelle?

—Estoy pensando —murmuró Izzy, molesta—. Podrías ayudar, claro.

—Creo que Magnus está tratando de decirnos que él nos dará una señal.

—¿Qué? —Isabelle miró a Magnus, que seguía arrojando aquélla extraña cosa amarilla contra los piratas, que no dejaban de toser. Él le dirigió un vistazo rápido, le hizo un guiño, y luego le echó polvo a Valentine.

Bien, eso lo había entendido: _deja a éste fuera de combate._

Luego volvió a arrojarles cosas a los piratas.

_Yo me encargo de los demás._

Isabelle asintió muy lentamente. Luego giró la cabeza hacia las escaleras. ¿Dónde estaban Simon y Jordan? Ya deberían estar de vuelta. Intentó ver hacia donde estaba Max, pero las cajas y los barriles de madera le impedían la vista.

—Isabelle, muévete —la urgió Maia. Pasó un momento, Isabelle siguió sin responder—. Oye ¿estás bien?

Isabelle apretó los dientes. Sin querer, se había quedado congelada.

—Estoy bien.

Y siguió subiendo.

* * *

—¿Clary? —dijo Jace, mirándola ansioso.

Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y luchaba por detenerlas. Si hablaba, probablemente terminara soltando todas las lágrimas que había retenido aquéllos últimos días. Lágrimas por su madre, por lo que le había hecho, por Lucian, por Jace, por Simon…

Jace pareció ver todo aquello eso en su rostro porque se enderezó y la atrajo hacia a él. Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho, respirando con fuerza, y se rompió por un momento.

—¿Sabes? —comentó Jace—. Realmente espero que esto te haga sentir bien. Ya sabes, un abrazo mío suele ser descrito por los demás como un soplo de aire en el desierto.

—Cállate —sollozó Clary.

—Un brillante, cálido, hermoso soplo de viento cargado de vida y…

Clary intentó golpearlo, pero se le escapó la risa. Se alejó un poco y lo observó. Él la miraba, sonriente y brillante.

—¿Vez? Ahora te sientes maravillosamente bien.

Ella estaba a punto de protestar cuando él la besó. Fue un beso tranquilo al principio, un beso de consuelo que decía '_estoy aquí'_, '_todo estará bien_.' Él enredó la mano en su cabello atrayéndola aún más cerca de él. Sus besos se hicieron más profundos, más intensos, el fuego encendiéndose en ellos, envolviéndolos y devorándolos.

Él la tomo con suavidad y la recostó en la cama, suavemente, deslizando su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre él, sus hombros, los músculos de sus brazos, su espalda. Bebió y respiró a Jace como no lo había hecho a nadie en toda su vida. Él se pasó la camisa por la cabeza, y en cuanto lo hizo Clary volvió a atraerlo hacia ella, besándolo ahora con más rapidez, con más fiereza. Podía sentir su piel ardiendo en sus manos, estremeciéndose con cada toque, con cada caricia, con cada beso hambriento. Jace comenzó a desabrochar las cuerdas de su corsé y Clary lo ayudó. ¿Cuándo pararían? ¿Debían parar? Clary no podía. Se enredaron entre besos y jadeos, los labios de Jace deslizándose por su cuello, sus brazos, su cara… Enredó los tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda, y él gruñó contra su boca, un suave y bajo sonido desesperado.

—Clary, yo no sé…

Clary se apartó de golpe cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Jace parecía aturdido, con los ojos oscuros y desenfocados.

—¿Clary? —dijo una voz suave—. Soy Jem. Será mejor que salgas, ya es hora.

* * *

—¿QUÉ? —la voz retumbó en los oídos de Isabelle, haciendo que se detuviera. Miró hacia abajo dónde Valentine parecía apunto de estrangular a Magnus—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Magnus sonrió.

—Que necesitamos a alguien que vea fantasmas.

—¡Tú no dijiste eso!

—Sí, lo hice.

—No lo hiciste —los dientes de Valentine rechinaban, casi parecía escupir cada palabra—. Tú, estúpido e idiota brujito…

—No pensabas eso la otra noche.

Varias risas. Todos se callaron cuando Valentine sacó su espada y apunto directo a la garganta de Magnus.

—Eres un brujo —ladró—. Y vas a llevarme a la Ciudad de Sombras ahora. ¿Me has escuchado? Tú —señaló con la espada a un asustado pirata—, ve por el chico.

El pirata asintió y salió corriendo. Maia estrujó el pie de Isabelle.

—¡Ya lo sé! —murmuró ella en voz baja y furiosa—. ¡Sigue subiendo!

Las dos siguieron trepando. Debían tener unos minutos antes de que el hombre regresara y le dijera a Valentine que Alec no estaba. Isabelle escaló un poco más y luego se paró sobre el soporte de las velas. Había hecho eso un montón de veces antes, durante sus entrenamientos. Pero Maia no parecía muy convencida.

—Quédate ahí —sugirió Isabelle—. Salta cuando yo lo haga.

Ella no pareció muy contenta por recibir órdenes, pero asintió de mala gana. Fue entonces cuando el hombre regreso, agitado y sudoroso.

—¡No está! ¡El chico no está!

—¿Cómo que no está? —dijo Valentine con voz gélida.

—P-pues no está, mi señor —balbució el pirata, encogiéndose ante su helada furia—. É-el s-s-s-se fue. D-e-e-sapareció.

Los ojos negros de Valentine eran dos peligrosas rendijas negras.

—¿Se fue?

—Esfumar —ofreció Magnus—. Huir. Desvanecer. Irse para siempre.

Valentine lo golpeó con el pomo de su espada, haciéndolo callar. Cuando Magnus lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos parecían soltar chispas verdes.

—Aunque no se hubiera ido, no hubiera podido hacer nada sin una persona que pueda ver fantasmas.

—Qué suerte que yo aparezca para salvar el día —dijo una voz por detrás de los piratas.

Todos se giraron. Jonathan caminaba a través de ellos, arrastrando a Max por detrás de él. El niño parecía noqueado y tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza.

Isabelle sintió como el corazón se le hundía en el pecho. _Oh, por dios._

Eso no podía estar pasando.

_¿Y Alec? ¿Dónde estaba Alec? _

Magnus vio a Max, sorprendido y molesto.

—Bien hecho, Jonathan —sonrió Valentine. Fue una sonrisa horrible—. Me alegra que no lo hayas matado. Ahora, querido Magnus, será mejor que te apresures.

Isabelle se quedó tiesa. ¿Debería saltar ahora o esperar a que Magnus…? No, no podía dejar que pasara más tiempo.

—No —Maia sacudió su cabeza—. No tenemos ninguna posibi….

—Padre —dijo Jonathan con una mueca—. _Éste_ —apuntó al adormilado Max— ayudó a los prisioneros a escapar.

Valentine le dio una mirada helada.

—Y supongo que pusiste todo bajo control ¿no?

Jonathan se encogió de hombros.

—Dejé al hombre lobo y al vampiro fuera.

¿Fuera? ¿Qué quería decir con qué los había dejado fuera? Isabelle sintió su corazón restallar en sus oídos

—¿Y las chicas?

La sonrisa de Jonathan destelló como rayo. Miró hacia arriba… y miró a Isabelle y Maia, clavando sus tormentosos ojos negros en ellas.

—Aquí mismo. Vamos, chicas, bajen de ahí y hágannos compañía.

* * *

—¿Nada de rituales? ¿Ni magia? ¿Ni raros pentagramas? Aburrido.

Will miró a Jace. Sus ojos de hielo azul perforando el fuego de los de Jace.

—Eso no es necesario —se apresuró a decir Jem—. Somos un barco fantasma…

—¿En serio? —dijo Jace, sarcástico—. ¡Estupendo!

—… así que simplemente retornaremos de vuelta a nuestro mundo.

Hubo un estruendo. Todos estaban de pie en la cubierta y Clary casi cayó de no ser porque Jace la tomó por el brazo. Él parecía preocupado. Clary sabía que había estado hablando con Jem sobre los peligros que podían enfrentar, pero Jem no veía ninguno. Solo irían, buscarían al padre de Jace y los mapas, y volverían al mundo de los vivos. Sonaba tan fácil.

_Esperaba a ver lo que viene para ti._

Otro estruendo. A su alrededor todo pareció volverse más oscuro. Volutas de humo de negro se alzaban del mar y bajaban del cielo, envolviéndolos en una jaula de oscuridad. Clary sintió una sensación de ahogo. El viento sopló, frío y cortante, apagando todas las antorchas de golpe. Will comenzó a cantar viruela demoníaca. Otra sacudida. El humo los rodeaba, todo parecía ser humo a su alrededor, las velas ondeaban como si fueran pedazos de nubes negras, la madera se descoloraba y flotaba a su alrededor. Oscuro y más oscuro, hasta que la negrura los devoró.

* * *

Simon abrió los ojos lentamente, luchando contra la niebla a través de sus ojos. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba bocabajo sobre un piso duro, de madera podrida que apestaba a tierra, humedad y… sangre. Los sentidos de Simon se despertaron del todo e intentó levantarse, pero al instante se derrumbó de nuevo con un quejido.

Le dolía horrible el pecho, pero era un dolor sordo, así que eso significaba que sus probablemente huesos ya estaban repuestos ¿no? Eso esperaba.

Simon se enderezó lentamente y echó un vistazo alrededor. Se congeló. Jordan estaba recargado contra la pared del calabozo, medio tirado en el suelo, jadeando y cubierto de sudor, su mano aferrando una herida sangrante en su pierna.

Simon sabía que debería acercarse a él para ayudarlo, pero lo que hizo en cambio fue retroceder rápidamente, alejándose todo lo que pudo de él. El olor de la sangre nublaba sus sentidos y sus colmillos brotaron de pronto, rasgándole su labio inferior.

"_Contrólate"_ se gritó a sí mismo.

Contó hasta diez. Hubiera respirado profundamente si no fuera porque en realidad no le ayudaba en nada. Cuando se acercó hasta Jordan se dio cuenta de que él estaba semiinconsciente. Su rostro estaba blanco como la cal y no dejaba de murmurar una palabra.

Simon lo entendió de inmediato: Maia.

Una profunda inquietud lo llenó de pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían quedado desmayados? ¿Y por qué Jonathan no los había matado? O él estaba más preocupado por atrapar a las chicas y Max —y debía tener un muy buen motivo— o simplemente había estado de buen humor, lo que Simon dudaba seriamente.

Jonathan parecía haber disfrutado golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes y si los había dejado ahí era porque tenía motivos y porque sabía que, de todas formas, no podían ir a ningún otro lado. Él solo los dejó para jugar con ellos después.

Simon se sintió más frío de pronto. Se apresuró a rasgar un pedazo de su camiseta y lo usó para detener el flujo de sangre en la pierna de Jordan. Lo amarró con fuerza, lo suficiente para Jordan gruñera en sueños, pero siguió sin despertar.

Simon sabía que las heridas con objetos de plata enfermaban a los hombres lobos, y se lamentaba mucho tener que despertarlo, pero no es que tuviera muchas opciones. Si lo dejaba ahí, probablemente no pudieran volver por él después.

—Jordan —comenzó a sacudirlo—. Eh, despierta.

Jordan solo siguió refunfuñando.

—¡Jordan!

Nada.

Simon suspiró.

—Bueno, lo siento, supongo que después me perdonarás.

Simon lo golpeó. Jordan abrió los ojos de golpe. Por su cara, pareció que estaba a punto de convertirse en lobo y lanzarse contra él, pero entonces hizo una mueca de dolor y casi se desmayó de nuevo.

—Maia —se apresuró a decir Simon—. Maia está en peligro.

Jordan volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe. Parecía aturdido.

—¿Qué? ¿Maia? ¿Dónde?

Un grito. Simon miro hacia arriba, desesperado. Otro más.

—¿Simon? ¿Dónde está Maia?

_Arriba. Gritando, probablemente. Junto a Isabelle. _

Simon sintió una sensación de vacío en la boca.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

* * *

Clary abrió los ojos. No recordaba haberlos cerrados. Por un momento de pánico, todo lo que pudo pensar era que no sentía la mano de Jace sobre su brazo. Entonces se giró y lo vio ahí… borroso y extraño, pero estaba ahí. Sus ojos ondulaban con fuego ardiendo, mirando algo más allá. Clary siguió su mirada. Se le escapó el aliento. Seguían navegando por un mar de aguas azules, muy azules, y más allá, a través del bosque y las montañas, se alcanzaban a ver varias torres de cristal resplandecían con la luz del sol naciente. Clary parpadeó.

—Port Idris.

—Para un Cazador de Sombras —murmuró Will—. Idris siempre será su hogar.

Clary lo miró.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que un montón de fantasmas viven en una ciudad llena de cazadores de sombras y nadie lo ha notado?

Jem fue el que contestó.

—Esto no es Port Idris. No la Ciudad real, por así decirlo.

—Es su sombra malvada —bufó Jace.

Jem se encogió de hombros.

—Se podría decir.

Will se giró hacia los piratas.

—Muy bien, bola de idiotas, prepárense para anclar. —sonrió—. Volvemos a casa.

* * *

Isabelle cayó de rodillas y maldijo, su voz amortiguada por la cuerda que le habían puesto en la boca. Maia estaba a su lado, tratando de soltarse inútilmente. Por lo visto, su genial plan de lanzarse contra Jonathan y Valentine no había funcionado. Ellos las superaban en muchos sentidos, todo lo que ellas habían tenido era el factor sorpresa y lo habían perdido. Así que todo se habían limitado a unos cuantos gritos y jaloneos y de repente ya las tenían atadas de pies y manos en el suelo.

Isabelle quería gritar de frustración pero sabía que eso tampoco ayudaría nada. Tenía que evaluar la situación, tenía que buscar una forma de salir de ésa.

No le parecía que hubiera muchas. A menos que Simon y Jordan aparecieran milagrosamente y lograran hacer algo. Captó entonces la mirada furiosa de Magnus. Isabelle sostuvo su mirada, recriminándole con los ojos por no haberlas ayudado.

—Muy bien —dijo Valentine—. No quiero perder más tiempo. Así que muévete brujo, y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Magnus lo hizo. Isabelle observó consternada y molesta como él comenzaba a dibujar un pentagrama en el suelo. Mientras lo hacía, las líneas comenzaron a brillar y resplandecer. Max estaba en el centro de él.

Isabelle sentía bilis en la garganta. ¿Qué se supone que harían? Max no estaba en peligro ¿verdad? Magnus no lo pondría en peligro realmente. ¿O no tenía opción?

Varios piratas habían comenzado a buscar a Alec por todo el barco, y si Max no había soltado la cuerda que ataba el bote al barco, no tardarían en encontrarlo a él también.

Isabelle cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Algo brilló a través de sus ojos y supo que era demasiado tarde cuando el pentagrama comenzó a brillar y deformarse, su luz apenas dejando ver la silueta de Max, mientras se formaban miles de formas y colores a su alrededor. Según había dicho Magnus, eso era alguna clase portal que transportaría al barco y todos sus tripulantes hacia la Ciudad de Sombras.

Hacia el padre de Jace. Y probablemente hacia el propio Jace y Clary.

Isabelle se revolvió, tratando de soltarse, aunque sabía que ya era tarde. Hubo un estruendo y ella cayó.

Todo se volvió blanco a su alrededor.

* * *

Clary casi tropezó cuando bajó del barco y se encontró a Jessamine, sonriente, con una sombrilla sobre su cabeza y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Al fin han llegado! —la tomó del brazo. El puerto estaba comenzando a llenarse con la salida del sol. Adultos y niños correteaban de un lado a otro, lanzándoles miradas curiosas al barco. Era igual como Clary lo recordaba, igual a su hogar, pero esos rostros… —¡Vamos!

—¿Qué haces aquí? No te vi en el barco después de…

Jessamine rodó los ojos.

—Tengo mis métodos para llegar aquí. Ahora, ¿de verdad quieres saber por qué fui a ese asqueroso lugar?

Jace aterrizó a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres con eso?

—Que vengan conmigo. Hay alguien que los quiere ver.

Jace saltó.

—¿Mi pa…?

—Solo apresúrense —los apremió Jessamine, subiéndose a un carruaje negro que estaba junto frente a ellos.

—No me gusta —murmuró Jace—. No me gusta nada.

Él había hablado con Will y Jace antes de bajar. Ellos no sabían nada de Stephen, nada además de que Will le había prestado su barco y aún no se lo había devuelto. Aun así habían corrido rumores de un hombre mortal andando por ahí, pero ellos no lo habían visto. Así que no tenían mucho lugar dónde ir, o por dónde empezar a buscar.

Clary jaló a Jace.

—Vamos, no perdemos nada.

Jace no pareció convencido, pero al final se encogió de hombros y los dos subieron al carruaje.

* * *

El carruaje dio una sacudida y Clary abrió los ojos de golpe. Se había quedado medio dormida sobre algo cálido y cómodo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa torcida de Jace.

—Bastante cómoda, ya veo.

Jessamine, enfrente de ellos, soltó una risita. Clary gruñó y se recargó en la ventana. Al otro lado solo podía ver el bosque, oscuro y denso. Clary se estremeció. Hacía frío. Era como si su cuerpo tratara de decirle que ella no debería estar ahí.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, ya era mediodía y el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas. Un tipo serio les abrió la puerta y ellos bajaron. Se encontraban en medio de una carretera de grava, con el bosque a sus espaldas y una extensión de pasto verde por enfrente de ellos, elevándose hasta topar con una enorme casa que parecía un castillo pequeño, todo de piedra oscura y teja. El aire olía a lluvia y tierra mojada. Olores normales. No de un lugar muerto y oscuro.

Jace observaba todo con los ojos estrechados, vigilando, una mano cerca de su cuchillo serafín.

—Vamos —Jessamine encabezó la marcha.

Estaban a mitad de camino hacia la casa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Clary saltó y se detuvo. Jace sacó su cuchillo.

Pero no había ninguna amenaza frente a ellos. Clary parpadeó.

Parada en la puerta había una mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa y joven, no debía de ser más que unos años mayor para Clary. Llevaba puesto un elaborado y amplio vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba la palidez de su piel. Tenía un rostro en forma de corazón, un rostro que se veía dulce y frágil, el rostro de alguien que sonreía con frecuencia y siempre tenía algo lindo que decir, alguien que siempre bajaba el rostro ruborizado y asentía, haciendo lo que le decían que hiciera. Pero entonces Clary vio sus ojos; brillantes y cristalinos ojos de un azul marchito, cubiertos de lágrimas. Algo en esos ojos molestó a Clary. Algo en su forma, como si ya los hubiera visto antes…

Se giró hacia Jace de golpe. Él no la miraba, pero ella lo supo en cuanto vio sus ojos. No era esa expresión de dureza y vulnerabilidad, sino algo en…

—Jace —Jessamine lo fulminó con la mirada—. Guarda ese cuchillo, ¿o acaso pretendes acuchillar a tu madre?

Jace soltó el cuchillo de golpe y éste repiqueteó en el suelo con un sonido metálico. Su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, sus ojos fijos en Céline Herondale.

* * *

_Tengo examenes semestrales la próxima semana pero haré todo lo posible por subir el fin de semanas. Ave atque vale!  
_

_(PD: Realmente me estaba muriendo porque entraran los Herondale en acción. Yep, Stephen se acerca también.)  
_


	13. Encrucijada

_*aparece con cara de maníaca, un café al lado y una sonrisa macabra*_

**Holaaaaaaa. ¿Me han extrañado?¿Odiado? ¿Maldecido? Porque yo sí a ustedes (lo de extrañar). Y bueno, ya me imagino que dirán ¿DESAPARECE Y LLEGA Y DICE HOLA? QUE LE PASA A ESTA MALDITA Y DESQUICIADA MUJER. Bueno, primero que nada, una graaaan disculpa por la ausencia (que no fue voluntaria) y es que he tenido varios asuntos, como mi próxima entrada a la universidad (tenía que concentrarme para mis exámenes) y problemas familiares que habían estado afectando mi humor. Y ya saben, yo solo no puedo escribir historias estando deprimida. Siempre tengo que poner alguna estupidez o no estoy feliz. Y a****h, claro, no olvidemos el pequeño asunto de que mi teclado dejó de funcionar. Olviden los examenes universitarios y los problemas, EL TECLADO, ESO, ESO FUE LO QUE ME JODIÓ. Ajá, muy bien, tranquila. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, esto, c****on todo lo anterior, sentía mucha presión y no podía concentrarme para nada, aunque intenté escribir este capitulo 235235252525 veces, dejé de hacerlo cuando supe que no iba a subir algo que no me gustara, porque me parecía que eso simplemente no era justo. Hoy regreso con este capítulo largo (20 super hojas) (El ori****ginal estaba muchísimo mas largo pero he decido que le faltaban muchos arreglos, asi que subiré primero esta parte porque sabía que debía actualizar pronto o las amenazas de muerte no tardarían en aparecer)**

**Bueeeeeno. Lo bueno de todo este asunto es que pase mi examen en la universidad que quería y estoy muy feliz. Las cosas han mejorado y ahora mismo estoy en casa de mi mejor amigo (que me está obligando a darle las gracias por dejarme pasar todo el fin de semana aquí sin dejarlo dormir debido a que le hice leer este cap 25 veces hasta que le gustó y dio su aprovación. Y por prestarme su computadora.Y su cuarto. Y su café. Y su comida. Blah, blah.**

**Muchas gracias a TODOS los que dejaron sus reviews, cuando digo que qué haría sin ustedes, es enserio. Me pondré cursi y les diré que son mi mango de cada día que me inspira a escribir a Jace. Con muchas ganas les contestaría a todos, pero yo sé que prefieren que suba este maldito capítulo de una vez, así que les responderé todos sus hermosos reviews -con más calma- en el próximo capítulo. **

_mirak04,Yerlit, sarita, potta musa, Gwendolyn Tendo, todos los anonimos, Ximena, I wanna dance, KrnGrangerdBlack,Edurne Fairchild, mariushaa, saraa,MaryWayland, guest,Alada Demon, Faby Herondale, HedwigDream, Clarii, Candelaria, Hitomi Hozuki, Yocel, Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore._

***llueven mangos de felicidad* Los quiero :D perdonenme *se pone de rodillas***

* * *

_I'll be right here now  
to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always  
be the one who took your place  
When the rain falls  
I won't let go  
I'll be right here._

Right Here, Ashes remain.

**Capítulo XII. Encrucijada.**

El libro resbaló de sus manos y Amatis despertó de golpe cuando lo escuchó aterrizar con un sonido hueco en la madera. Parpadeó y miró a todos lados, asustada. Los restos moribundos de la chimenea iluminaban débilmente la lúgrube estancia, arrojando destellos rojizos hacia las paredes. Aún así, hacia bastante frío para que pudiera ver su respiración saliendo en nubes blancas por delante de ella. Un viento helado se coló por la ventana abierta y la hizo estremecer. Se levantó, temblando, y se apresuró a cerrarla.

El invierno podía ser hermoso en Idris, pero también cruel.

Se quedó allí parada, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa sin razón alguna. Nunca había sido una persona valiente, y a pesar de vivir sola tantos años, aún se sentía inquieta estando despierta en la noche. Un movimiento fugaz en la calle captó su atención y se giró de golpe. La ventana estaba cubierta de escharcha y ella limpió con su mano un pequeño pedazo, lo suficiente para echar un vistazo afuera. La calle estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por una antorcha que se mecía salvajemente en el viento, amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento. Las ráfagas de viento helado silbaban en la noche, arañando los tejados, levantando las hojas del suelo, sacudiendo los enormes árboles, removiendo las oscuras aguas de los canales, sonando como si miles de voces susurraran lamentos a la noche.

Su mano resbaló en la ventana, dejando sus dedos marcados en la escarcha. Ahí no había nadie. Solo eran sus nervios jugando con ella. Suspiró y volvió a su sillón, demasiado cansada y atemorizada para subir las oscuras escaleras hasta su frío y desolado cuarto. Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando los golpes en la puerta la hicieron congelarse.

Se quedó muy quieta, convenciéndose a sí misma que se lo había imaginado.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar, insistentes y desesperados. Amatis resistió el impulso de taparse los oídos y fingir que no pasaba nada. En vez de eso, se puso de pie, con las manos temblorosas, y corrió hacia la chimenea. Sobre ella había una caja—una caja que no había abierto en años— y sacó un viejo cuchillo serafín. Sabía que no podía ser un demonio lo que estaba allá fuera, pero ella había aprendido que muchas personas eran peores y más peligrosas que los demonios.

—Ariel —susurró y la luz centelló en su mano; fiera, cálida y protectora, como el susurro valiente de un ángel.

Tragó y caminó hacia la puerta. Los golpes seguían sonando, tan fuertes como los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Quién es? —su voz sonó alta, pero también insegura.

Los golpes se detuvieron.

—Amatis…¿Amatis? ¿Eres tú? _Soy yo…_

Y Amatis se detuvo. Conocía esa voz. Sabía que podrían pasar meses, años, siglos, pero jamás olvidaría aquélla voz. Una voz gritaba en su mente que era imposible, pero aun así corrió hacia la puerta, olvidándose de todos miedos, y la abrió de par en par.

Ante ella había un hombre apenas visible entre la oscuridad de la noche. La antorcha de la calle se había apagado. Cuando ella se acercó más, jadeando, la luz del cuchillo serafín iluminó su rostro pálido con una luz azulada. Reconoció de inmediato su rostro al igual que su voz, reconoció sus pestañas, gruesas y rizadas, reconoció sus ojos azul oscuro, la curva elegante de sus pómulos, sus delicados labios, su cabello dorado y encrespado como oro retorcido. Reconoció ante ella a todo lo que alguna vez había amado.

—Amatis —una débil sonrisa aleteó en los labios de él—. ¿Es ése mi cuchillo serafín? ¿El que dijiste que nunca usarías?

Ella gritó, con las lágrimas desbordándose en su rostro, y el cuchillo cayó de sus manos, rebotando en el suelo y apagándose un poco.

—Stephen —su voz salió como una súplica.

Los labios de él se alzaron en una tímida sonrisa antes de convertirse en una mueca de dolor. Amatis miró hacia abajo, a sus empapadas ropas grises y negras, como si estuviera estado corriendo bajo la lluvia. Una gota cayó al suelo y ella se congeló al darse cuenta que era roja. No era agua, era sangre.

Levantó la vista hacia él, horrorizada, preguntándose en su interior eso era solo un sueño, o una pesadilla, o alguna ilusión, si finalmente se había vuelto loca del dolor y la soledad. Pero él solo la miró, su rostro ceniciento, y volvió a susurrar su nombre mientras se desvanecía. Amatis, estupefacta, lo tomó en sus brazos, casi derrumbándose ante su peso y lo arrastró hacia la casa. A pesar de su asombro, un estremecimiento la recorrió al tocar su pecho y sus brazos, los mismo brazos que una vez la habían rodeado y protegido.

—No tenía a dónde ir —susurró Stephen, con los ojos cerrados—. Amatis… yo… no tenía nadie más. _Solo a ti._

* * *

Céline soltó un sollozo y corrió hacia ellos. El viento hizo volar su vestido como alas azules por detrás de ella y su cabello resplandeció con los rayos de sol como si fuera de oro. Clary sintió a Jace ponerse tenso de pronto, como si estuviera viendo a un demonio arrojándose contra ellos en vez de su madre. Ella quería poner un brazo en su hombro, solo para que supiera que estaba ahí, pero él no parecía necesitarlo. Probablemente mandaría su mano volando de un manotazo sin querer.

Céline llegó hasta ellos y alzó los brazos hacia él cuello de Jace, pero él retrocedió, todo su cuerpo tensado como un arco a punto de soltar una flecha. Ella se detuvo de pronto, con las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, mirándole con una mezcla de horror y desesperado anhelo.

—L-lo siento —ella se puso una mano en su boca, como si deseara no decir nada más que pudiera alejar a Jace de ella—. Te pareces tanto a él.

Jace no dijo nada. Parecía haberse convertido en alguna clase de piedra.

—Céline —la voz de Jessamine era extrañamente suave, con una leve nota de dureza. Clary la miró sorprendida, no recordaba que estaba allí—. Céline, ¿Por qué no vamos todos dentro?

Céline asintió, sus ojos aún atrapados en Jace. Clary pudo ver el miedo en ellos, como si Jace fuera la cosa más hermosa que había visto y no pudiera tenerla, ni siquiera verla o tocarla. Sintió lástima por ella.

—Si —la voz de Céline fue apenas un susurró. Bajó el rostro, como si no soportara el rechazo de Jace, y se giró—. Vamos adentro.

Jessamine la tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacia la casa. Clary miró a Jace. Él seguía parado, con la vista en la nada, como si estuviera perdido. Aun así, su expresión era dura.

—Ve adentro —le ordenó al percatarse de su mirada preocupada—. Iré a echar un vistazo alrededor. Este lugar no me agrada.

—Jace… —Clary dio paso hacia él.

Jace retrocedió.

—Clary, solo vete.

Clary sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Apretó los dientes, molesta y lo enfrentó.

—¿Por qué siempre lo haces?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Ser genial? Lo siento, pequeña, pero no puedo controlarlo.

—Ser un imbécil —dijo Clary, ignorándolo—. Vamos, Jace. No puedes simplemente ocultarte tras una máscara de _soy-muy-malo_ cada vez que algo te supera.

Jace seguía estando terriblemente calmado. No sonreía, no maldecía, no hacía nada en absoluto. A Clary le recordó el aspecto del hielo justo de romperse a sus pies.

—¿No puedes hacer simplemente lo que te digo?

Clary cruzó los brazos.

—No.

Algo centelló tras los ojos de Jace. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Céline echó un vistazo por su hombro entonces, y palideció cuando vio a Jace.

—No —casi gritó—. ¡No! Hi… Jace… e-es peligroso.

Ella hizo ademán de correr hacia él, pero Jessamine no la soltó.

—Estoy bien —Jace no se volteó—. No soy un niño pequeño ¿sabes?

La frialdad de sus palabras hicieron a Céline estremecerse.

—P-pero tú…

—Sé cuidarme —Jace se encogió de hombros—. No pretendas preocuparte ahora cuando no te importó suicidarte antes de que naciera.

* * *

Clary se congeló. Céline hizo un sonido lastimero, como si fuera un gatito apaleado, y cayó semi desvanecida en los brazos de Jessamine.

—¡Jace! —dijo ésta, indignada.

Pero Jace siguió caminando, y no miró atrás.

—Yo voy por él —siseó Clary entre dientes—. Tú lleva a Céline dentro.

Jessamine, molesta y preocupada, asintió. Clary, furiosa, corrió tras Jace.

—¿Qué? —le espetó, caminando presurosa por detrás de él—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—Ya te dije que algo no me agrada aquí —dijo Jace tranquilamente sin dejar de caminar—. Algo nos ha estado siguiendo. Voy a encontrarlo y hacerlo pedazos.

Clary siguió caminando tras él a tropezones. Se dio cuenta que no había respondido a su pregunta.

Jace se detuvo.

—Ya sé que te desespera estar más de diez minutos sin verme, pero ¿podrías esperarme dentro?

Clary se dio cuenta, no sin cierta molestia, que hacia bastante tiempo que no discutía con Jace. De cierta forma, era raro que él no se riera. Parecía estarse conteniendo, tratando de que ella no viera que había detrás de su rostro inexpresivo.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No. Irás a dentro.

—¡Deja de decirme que hacer! No es como si yo…

—¿Cómo si me fueras a obedecer? —la interrumpió Jace, con peligrosa suavidad —. Eso ya lo sé. Tú haces siempre lo que quieres, pero esta vez no te lo permitiré ¿crees que no sé qué es por eso estás enojada?

—¡Yo no estoy enojada!

—¿Ah, no? Qué raro, por la cara que tienes diría que estás apunto de escupir espuma por la boca.

—¡Cállate!

—Oh, el famoso "cállate". La palabra preferida de las personas que están tan enojadas que su cabeza no puede procesar ningún pensamiento inteligente.

—Un comentario muy peculiar viniendo de alguien cuyo cerebro tiene el tamaño de una nuez.

—¿Qué? —Jace volteó hacia todos lados con fingida sorpresa —. ¿Comentario de alguien que tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez? Yo no escuché que Jonathan dijera algo ¿acaso está aquí? —volvió a mirar a Clary—. Dices cosas raras y sin sentido ¿sabes?

—Imbécil.

—¿Imbécil? —Jace parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

—No puedes solo salir corriendo y pretender…

—No salí corriendo —dijo Jace con sutileza—. Salí a echar un vistazo.

Se detuvo y sus ojos dorados recorrieron toda la linde del bosque con fría meticulosidad. Clary lo observó con repentina curiosidad, viendo como su mandíbula se tensaba y todo su cuerpo se ponía en alerta.

—Muy bien —dijo después de un rato. Se giró hacia ella y frunció el ceño. Alargó su mano y Clary, súbitamente alarmada, saltó cuando el atrapó un mechón de su cabello y lo puso en su lugar—. Bien, así está mejor. Ahora vamos adentro.

—¿Adentro? —dijo Clary, aún aturdida y tratando de quitar la sensación de cosquilleo donde su mano había tocado su piel.

—Si —Jace parecía divertido—. Pero si no quieres…

—Si quiero —Clary se apresuró a darse la vuelta para que no notara su sonrojo.

De todas formas, Jace parecía estar sumergido en su propio mundo. De nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos volaron a él, a los músculos contraídos de su espalda, llenos de tensión y cansancio. Se preguntó, con tristeza, si alguna vez Jace estaba realmente tan tranquilo como aparentaba.

—¿Jace?

—¿Si?

—Lo siento.

Jace soltó una risita.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Por hablarte así, quiero decir, sé que no debe ser fácil para ti…

Jace siguió caminando, pero Clary vio que su rostro volvía a convertirse en un estanque de aguas heladas.

—…aunque tú también eres un poco…

—¿Imbécil? —Jace medio sonrió.

—No debiste hablarle así a tu… a ella.

—Tal vez no —fue su respuesta—. O tal vez sí.

—¡Jace!

Jace se giró hacia ella, tan de repente que Clary hubiera chocado contra él sino fuera porque la sostuvo con sus brazos.

—Yo… —dijo y ella se sorprendió al ver su rostro dubitativo. Inclinó su rostro delante de modo que sus frentes se tocaron. Su aliento cálido le acarició el rostro y pudo sentir sus pestañas haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas—. No sé qué pensar, Clary.

—No hay nada que pensar —dijo Clary en voz baja—. Ella es…

—No —la cortó Jace—. No lo digas.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Clary sintió que se hundía, como cada vez que estaba cerca de Jace, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo se derretía inevitablemente. Cerró los ojos también, disfrutando de su cercanía como si fuera algo prohibido.

—Clary —volvió a decir Jace, como si nombre fuera algo que le diera fuerzas. Sus brazos se tensaron sobre sus hombros, estaban tan cerca que podían besarse… y entonces él la soltó, repentinamente alerta.

Clary parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —Jace la tomó del brazo y comenzó jalarla hacia la casa—. Deberíamos acabar con esto de una vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Dijiste que alguien nos seguía…

—E iba a buscarlo y hacerlo pedazos —asintió Jace—. Pero tú estás aquí y no es bueno luchar cuando tú estás alrededor.

Clary arrugó la cara.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque —dijo Jace, serio—, solo me preocupo por ti y que nadie te haga daño.

* * *

A pesar de las muchas veces que lo había visto sin camisa, Amatis se sonrojó cuando Stephen se sacó la destrozada y ensangrentada camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Le trajo recuerdos…. Recuerdos que se desvanecieron en su mente al observar las heridas —claramente de demonio— por todo el cuerpo de él.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —murmuró, y lo empujó suavemente al sillón. Stephen se recostó sobre él, haciendo una mueca de dolor—. ¿Por qué no te has puesto una iratze?

—Porque no tengo una estela—suspiró Stephen. Amatis se abofeteó mentalmente—. Oye… Amatis…

—No te muevas, voy por mi estela.

—No —Stephen alargó su mano hacia ella y la tomó del brazo. Su piel ardía y a pesar de estar herido, su agarre era sorprendentemente fuerte—. Lo siento.

Amatis aspiró aire con fuerza.

—No tienes que decirme eso.

—Tienes razón. No tengo, pero _debo_ hacerlo, y_ quiero_ hacerlo.

—No hay nada que…

—Amatis —Stephen alzó las voz, desesperado e impaciente—. Sé que me odias, sé que yo…

—No te odio —dijo ella con voz seca. ¿Cómo podía pensarlo si quiera? —. Y ahora quédate quieto, iré por mi estela para curarte.

—No —Stephen no la soltó—. No quiero dejarte ir.

_No de nuevo_, parecían decir sus ojos. Amatis retrocedió, repentinamente alarmada y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Hurgó entre su los cajones de su cómoda y volvió a bajar. A medio camino en las escaleras se detuvo, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa. Desde ahí alcazaba a ver a Stephen, recostado en el sofá, respirando entrecortadamente y con una mano sobre el pecho. Sus largas pestañas doradas formaban sombras en su rostro endurecido, el mismo rostro que Amatis había admirado tantas veces, preguntándose cómo alguien podía reflejar un fiero y obstinado orgullo y al mismo tiempo aquél atisbo de vulnerabilidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sentir un viejo abismo abriéndose en su interior. Él la había destruido, él la había tomado como un papel y la había ido arrugando y rompiendo poco a poco, hasta dejarla hecha pedazos. Y ella se preguntó si quizás sus pedazos eran tan pequeños que ya no podían unirse jamás, si quizás, había quedado rota para siempre.

—¿Qué haces ahí observándome así? —Stephen abrió un ojo, inquieto.

—Nada —se apresuró a decir Amatis y corrió hacia él. —Dame tu brazo —dijo, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, pero él obedeció en silencio. Amatis dibujó la iratze rápidamente, admirando como lucía la runa en su áspera piel dorada—. Ya está. —lo soltó y se sentó en el suelo, lo suficiente lejos para no sentirse incómoda, pero lo bastante cerca para poder ver las motas más oscuras de sus ojos del color de la medianoche—. Ahora… eh… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stephen parecía divertido.

—No pareces muy contenta.

—Estás lleno de sangre —casi gritó Amatis—. Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando. Hace… hace años que no sabía nada de ti. Creí que estabas muerto. La última vez que viniste me dijiste que te irías a no sé dónde… —la garganta se le cerró y no pudo continuar.

Stephen cerró los ojos y suspiró. Parecía cansado.

—Sí, me fui a la Ciudad de Sombras. Y no tenía intenciones de salir, pero… —titubeó—. Pero hace poco llegaron informes de que el hijo de Valentine se acercaba. Unos decían que era el mismo Valentine… —meneó la cabeza—. No sabía que pensar. Y… yo no quería poner a Céline en peligro —Amatis sintió una punzada de dolor, pero trató de mantener su rostro inexpresivo—. Ella murió por mi culpa. Y Valentine… tú conoces Valentine, él podría haberla tomado para obligarme a entregarle los mapas. Así que mi única opción era… salir de ahí. Regresar aquí.

—¿Regresar? ¿Pero por qué?

—Había otra cosa —dijo Stephen y esta vez su rostro mostró un atisbo de ferocidad—. Algunos decían que ese chico era Jonathan, pero no él hijo de Valentine, sino mi hijo.

—Escuché sobre eso —dijo Amatis en voz baja—. Él la mató a… ella. Y tomó a Jace como rehén.

Stephen pareció sorprendido por el apodo, pero no dijo nada. Meneó la cabeza.

—Lo sabía —dijo entre dientes—. Pero no hice nada… conocía a Valentine, él lo mataría en cuanto me encontrara, nunca tuvo intención de hacer ningún intercambio. Yo lo traicioné, y eso él jamás me lo perdonaría. Lo mataría en cuanto le diera los mapas. Si quería que Jonathan siguiera vivo, solo tenía que seguir ocultándome…

—A pesar de que querías salir a luchar —murmuró Amatis.

—Si —admitió Stephen a regañadientes—. El plan era dejar los mapas en la Ciudad de Sombras y luego salir y tratar de matar a Valentine, pero cuando supe que tenía a Jonathan…

—No pudiste hacer nada —dijo Amatis, comprensiva.

Stephen desvió la mirada.

—William nos avisó que lo habían convocado y qué probablemente tendría que traer al hijo de Valentine, si no es que al propio Valentine. Yo no sabía si su hijo era el mío o el de él… y, de igual manera, no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Estar en la Ciudad de Sombras… es desgastante. Yo estaba vivo, no pertenecía ahí, y poco a poco, me fue consumiendo. Fue entonces cuando decidí que el tiempo había llegado. Que debía regresar. Le dije a Céline que averiguara quién se avecinaba; si era Valentine, que se fuera a algún apartado con los hombres que dejé para protegerla, y si era mi hijo… que le dijera como salir de ahí para que viniera tras de mí. Ya estaba muriendo cuando salté en el portal que Ragnor había creado en caso de que necesitara escapar, se suponía que debía haberme traído aquí… pero tuve problemas en el trayecto.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —dijo Amatis, inquieta.

Stephen medio sonrió.

—Nada importante —se enderezó y trató de ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué haces? ¡La iratze aún no acaba de funcionar! —protestó Amatis.

—Debemos ponernos en marcha —dijo él tranquilamente—. Entre más pronto, mejor.

—¿A dónde? —dijo Amatis, confundida.

Stephen ya estaba metiéndose las botas ensangrentadas.

—Cuando logré librarme del pequeño problema en el que me metí, el guardián cumplió su palabra y me permitió venir hacia aquí, hacia dónde el portal debía mandarme.

—¿El guardián? —Amatis estaba cada vez más confundida—, no entiendo…

—Un tipo muy agradable —dijo Stephen con voz burlona—. El punto es que ese portal solo, por razones de seguridad, funcionará una vez. Así fue como lo acordamos con Ragnor. La siguiente persona que lo cruce será mandada como yo, a ese pequeño problema, y si logra salir, que estoy seguro hará, será mandado a una isla desierta, a kilómetros de aquí.

Amatis intentó encontrarle un sentido a lo que estaba diciendo, pero no lo encontró.

—¿Y…?

—Que si en realidad es mi hijo, Céline lo habrá mandado en esa dirección. No podía haber tenido idea de los problemas a los que lo enviaba, pero estoy seguro que él logrará salir —frunció el ceño—. No tengo ninguna duda. Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es ir por él a esa isla.

Amatis observó su obstinado rostro. Él no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—Muy bien, lo encontrarás. ¿Y luego qué? Stephen, sigo sin entender…

—Amatis —Stephen se puso de pie y la miró fijamente—. ¿No lo ves? Todo ha cambiado. Si Jonathan fue a buscarme es porque sabe que estoy vivo, porque ya no está bajo el dominio de Valentine. Esa era la única cadena que me ataba a la Ciudad de Sombras. Ahora he vuelto, como tenía planeado, y voy a reunirme con mi hijo. —Su rostro se endureció—. Voy a buscarlo, lo encontraré, y entonces iré por Valentine

—¿P…por Valentine? —Tartamudeó Amatis y casi se sintió como la niña que había sido cuando había besado por primera vez a Stephen—. Pero… pero tú te fuiste precisamente por eso… no puedes enfrentarte a él…

—No podía enfréntalo porque tenía una familia que cuidar —dijo Stephen con firmeza—. No podía ponerlos en peligro, por eso me fui… para que Valentine los dejara y fuera tras de mí. Pero no lo hizo. Mató a Céline y secuestró a Jonathan. Yo ya estaba en la Ciudad de Sombras cuando lo supe, estaba prácticamente atrapado ahí… pero ahora, ahora es diferente. Le haré pagar cada una de las cosas que hizo —dijo con voz fría—. Cada una de las cosas que me quitó.

—Entonces, tú estás diciendo… —Amatis dejó la frase flotar en el aire.

Stephen la miró. Sus ojos lucían como el cielo antes de la tormenta.

—Que estoy cansado de huir. Que he venido a luchar —dijo con la mandíbula tensa—. Eso estoy diciendo.

* * *

Jace se dirigió a la casa como una exhalación, caminando presurosamente a través de la colina y arrastrando a Clary tras él. Cruzaron la puerta a toda velocidad y enseguida a un pasillo cubierto de alfombra de un dorado desvanecido. Clary observó, con la parte de su mente que no estaba concentrada en no tropezarse, que las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices azules con destellos de oro, con alguno que otro cuadro polvoriento colgando en ellas. Había puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, algunas de ellas abiertas, dónde se podía ver salones grandes y lujosos, con muebles antiguos, estantes cubiertos de libros y grandes arañas de cristal colgando del techo. Todo parecía tan antiguo y lujoso. Parecía el interior de alguna clase de castillo de cuento.

En el aire flotaba un olor a vainilla mezclado con polvo, soledad y tristeza. Y a pesar del tinte abandonado del lugar, Clary podía ver que la casa era un lugar increíblemente luminoso, con grandes ventanales en cada recámara, velas por todos lados…

Jace se detuvo al llegar a un pequeño salón circular donde había varias puertas. Una escalera de madera brillante se elevaba en forma de caracol en el centro. Había una mesa a su lado con flores muertas. Jace se dirigió hacia una puerta a su derecha.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —preguntó Clary.

—Puedo escuchar sus voces —dijo Jace por toda respuesta y abrió las puertas de un golpe.

Clary entró detrás de él, encontrándose de pronto en medio de una biblioteca. Debía de serlo, porque había libros por todos lados. Cubrían las paredes, las mesas, incluso en el suelo… Aparte de eso, no había más que tres sillones rojos y una chimenea que chisporroteaba en una esquina.

Jace barrió toda la habitación con una mirada despectiva. Se detuvo cuando se topó con Jessamine y Céline, que estaban sentadas en un sillón rojo.

—¿Dónde estaban? —dijo Jessamine, molesta.

—Yo iba a hacer pedazos a los hombres que están rodeando la casa —contestó Jace afablemente—, pero Clary me siguió, así que no pude hacer nada.

—¿Los hombres…? —Clary miró a Jace —. ¿De qué hablas?

Jace señaló con la cabeza a Jessamine.

—Podrías preguntarle a ella, yo no sé nada.

—Pero… pero afuera no había nadie —dijo Clary.

—Que no los hayas visto no significa que no estuvieran ahí —dijo Jace y miró a todos lados—. Tengo hambre. ¿No hay nada de comer?

—Pero… ¿qué? —Clary lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Quieres comer?

—Tú también tienes hambre —dijo Jace como si nada.

—Yo no… bueno sí —admitió Clary a regañadientes.

Jace pareció complacido.

—Lo sabía —miró a Jessamine, que apretaba los dientes. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero se retuvo al ver a Céline—. Entonces, ¿podrías traernos algunos sándwiches? Y, si no es mucha molestia, podrías comenzar a explicarte y darme una buena razón para no creer que esto es una trampa y matar a todos esos hombres ahora mismo.

—Eso… eso no es necesario —Céline, que había estado demasiado conmocionada para hablar, levantó la mirada hacia él. Temblaba—. Ellos… ellos están aquí para… proteger la casa.

—¿Protegerla de qué? —dijo Jace con brusquedad.

—Jace —dijo Clary, alarmada.

Jace no le hizo caso. Su rostro era inescrutable, pero sus ojos eran de fuego dorado. Céline pareció encogerse ante él. Clary recordó que Magnus había dicho que Valentine la había matado, pero claramente Jace no creía eso. Él creía en lo que Valentine debía haberle dicho. Clary sintió una punzada de enojo. ¿Cómo podía creer en él aún después de saber todo lo que ese hombre les había hecho a sus padres? ¿Y por qué se comportaba así?

Céline era su madre.

Aquél repentino pensamiento la mirar realmente a Céline, con una mezcla de confusión mezclada con asombro.

_Ella era la madre de Jace._

Parecía alguna clase de muñeca de porcelana, con su cuerpo menudo y delicado, a pesar de que era bastante alta. Sin la luz de sol, se dio cuenta que su cabello no era realmente dorado como el de Jace, sino de un extraño dorado pálido, como el bosque durante el otoño. Su piel era blanca, no bronceada, y tenía un bonito y pequeño rostro en forma de corazón, con labios cincelados y pómulos suaves, un rostro dulce que no ocultaba nada, claro como el agua, a diferencia del rostro duro e inexpresivo de Jace.

Jace definitivamente había salido a su padre.

Excepto por los ojos. Jace los tenía dorados, pero cada vez que Clary miraba a Céline, no podía evitar ver a Jace a través de ella. Si Céline frunciera el ceño, o estuviera molesta, el parecido sería más acentuado, pero ella simplemente no parecía la clase de personas que se enojaba con facilidad. Era demasiado dulce, demasiado tierna y vulnerable. La clase de persona que no podrías mirar sin sentir cierto cariño.

—Quisiera hablar contigo a solas, Jace —la escuchó decir finalmente en voz baja.

Clary hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero Jace la acercó a él posesivamente.

—No —dijo Jace, cortante—. Clary no se va a dónde yo no pueda verla.

Clary frunció el ceño.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias.

—No irás a ningún lado sin mí —dijo Jace, y sonó como una amenaza—. Y menos en este lugar.

—Suéltame.

—De acuerdo, como quieras —Jace apareció de repente en la puerta, bloqueándola—. Si quieres salir, vas a tener que pasar sobre mí.

—Tú… tú… —Clary corrió hacia él y le hundió un dedo en el pecho—. ¡Muévete!

—No —dijo Jace, ahogando una risa.

—¿Jocelyn? —escuchó decir a Céline, que los miraba entre curiosa y confundida. Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Jace, sus narices casi tocándose, y retrocedió avergonzada. La madre de Jace parecía estarla viéndola por primera vez. Posiblemente así fuera.

—No —dijo, sonrojada—. Soy Clary. La hija de Jocelyn.

—No es que eso importe ahora —Jessamine rodó los ojos—. Oh, vamos, Jace. ¿Tienes cinco años o qué? ¡Te pareces tanto a Will!

—Y tú a una horrible vaca rosa —le espetó Jace.

—No hay necesidad de esto —murmuró Céline, pero nadie la escuchó.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —siseó Jessamine.

—¿Quién te estaba hablando a ti? —Jace puso su mejor cara inocente —. Ya sabes, si te queda el saco…

—¡Ya está! —Jessamine se levantó—. Yo me voy.

Jace se cruzó de brazos frente a la puerta.

—Usualmente me importaría un rábano lo que hicieras, pero ahora mismo nos debes explicaciones.

—Si quieres que se queden, está bien —dijo Céline, insegura—. No hay ningún problema.

—Ahora mismo voy con usted, señora —dijo Jace, burlón—. Si me permite, primero cuestionaré a la adorada y horrorosa Jessamine.

Jessamine alzó las cejas.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

Jessamine alzó las manos.

—No pienso explicar nada si sigues con ese comportamiento tan grosero.

—Lo harás —dijo Jace con un brillo amenazador en los ojos.

—No hay necesidad de esto —suspiró Céline—. Yo lo explicaré —se retorció las manos, mirando a Jace de soslayo. Clary pudo ver, no sin sorpresa, como ella parecía tenerle miedo. Como si Jace fuera a saltar y morderla—. Yo… yo conozco a Jessamine desde hace tiempo. Ella es una buena amiga.

—Una de las pocas mujeres decentes en este horrible lugar —murmuró Jessamine.

—Cállate —rugió Jace—. Nadie te ha dicho que puedes hablar.

Jessamine abrió la boca para replicar, indignada, pero se calló al ver a Céline.

—William me advirtió que lo habían convocado —siguió Céline, dubitativa—. Y que lo había hecho un brujo al cual él le debía un favor, así que no se podía negar. Según él, pensaba que posiblemente iba que tener que traer a un hijo de Valentine —frunció los labios—, o al mismo Valentine. Me preguntas quiénes son esos hombres. Ellos son hombres de tu padre, de su tripulación, los que dejó aquí antes de marchar, para protegerme.

—¿Protegerte de qué? —dijo Jace con rudeza, y Clary se dio cuenta que estaba tratando seriamente de no gritarle que literalmente, ya estaba muerta.

—Hay cosas peores que la muerte —fue todo lo que dijo Céline.

—Parece que alguien no aprende de sus errores —dijo Jace con voz fría—. Supongo que su plan funcionará a la maravilla, al igual que lo hizo aquélla vez que Valentine logró que te suicidaras.

Céline palideció, se si podía, aún más. Clary se tensó. A pesar de que había decidido intervenir, no pudo evitar decir:

—Tu madre no se suicidó, Jace. Magnus dijo que…

—Valentine me lo dijo —siguió Jace, imparable, sin dejar de mirar a Céline—. Me dijo que él iba a matarte, pero que en cuanto escuchaste que mi padre había muerto, te quitaste tu misma la vida. No te importó estar embaraza. No te importé yo en lo más mínimo. Entonces ¿por qué finges que yo te importo ahora? Es curioso —Jace soltó una risa amarga—, que podemos considerar que Valentine también es mi madre, puesto que tú ni siquiera viviste lo suficiente para dar a luz.

Céline aspiró aire, como si cada palabra hubiera sido una puñalada. Jace la observó, con furia, y con algo más detrás de sus ojos, un anhelo feroz, como si buscara desesperadamente una explicación, como si buscara en vano en aquélla mujer algo que le dijera que era realmente su madre.

—¡Valentine es un mentiroso! —Estalló Clary—. ¡Y tú un idiota! ¡Le echas en cara a tu madre que ella creyó en las mentiras de Valentine cuando tú mismo también lo hiciste!

Céline la observó, sorprendida y tan agradecida que Clary casi se sintió incómoda. También quería gritarle a ella, quería decirle que dejara de mostrarse así, como si Jace y todo el mundo tuviera todo el derecho de pasar sobre ella. Ella pareció leerlo en sus ojos, porque se enderezó y se puso de pie. El nombre de Valentine parecía haberle dado el coraje que le hacía falta.

—Tú no sabes la verdad, hijo—dijo, y a pesar de que sus palabras eran dulces, Clary creyó ver por un momento una fortaleza que no había estado ahí antes —. Si, ya sé que no te agrada que te llame hijo. Tal vez no lo merezco. No estuve allí para ti jamás. Pero tú no sabes —volvió a aspirar aire, como si le doliera cada palabra—, tú no sabes cuánto deseé estarlo. No sabes cuánto deseé poder cantarte una canción todas las noches para hacerte dormir. No sabes cuánto deseé haber peinado tu cabello. No sabes cuánto deseé haberte visto crecer. No sabes cuánto deseé verte convertirte en el gran guerrero que ahora eres. No sabes cuántas veces lloré el día de tu cumpleaños. No sabes cuántas cosas quise hacer, cosas que día tras día, me torturan. No sabes cuánto deseaba yo tenerte. No sabes cuánto yo te amaba. Y yo nunca… nunca… jamás me hubiera quitado la vida mientras tú estabas dentro de mí, ni siquiera si Stephen hubiera realmente muerto, yo… yo te tenía a ti. Yo te amaba más que nada en el mundo. —una lágrima resbaló por su rostro y ella no hizo el menor esfuerzo por limpiársela. Sus ojos azules brillaban, fieros y decididos—. Esa noche que Valentine fue a nuestra casa, él me dijo que Stephen había muerto. Yo le creí, no voy a negarlo. Y enloquecí de dolor, pero eso no era suficiente… nada importaba si tú estabas conmigo. Y entonces Valentine me dijo que tú eras su experimento. Que tú eras su hijo. Él dijo que Stephen estaría encantado que su hijo fuera educado por él. Yo le grité que estaba loco. Él había matado a Stephen, eso es lo que yo pensaba en ese momento. Y aún si no lo había hecho… Stephen jamás… jamás… no importa cuánto hubiera apreciado a Valentine, ni cuánto lo hubiera querido, tú eras más valiosos para nosotros que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando le dije eso, Valentine enfureció y mató a Ragnor. Y luego… luego… Intenté —Céline no paraba de llorar ahora, y cada paso se acercaba más a Jace, lentamente, como si le costara hacerlo—, intenté correr. Intenté huir. Pero él me dijo que lograría que nos matáramos yo y él bebé. Me dijo que me dejaría vivir, que me dejaría estar contigo, siempre y cuando yo hiciera lo que le dijera… y yo, tonta y estúpida, acepté. Y él… él mintió.

Céline se derrumbó a los pies de Jace, sin parar de llorar. Clary y Jessamine estaba tan conmocionadas que apenas podían moverse. Jace miraba horrorizado a Céline, como si no hubiera terminado de asimilar todo.

—Solo… solo perdóname, hijo, mi niño…. Mi único niño —sollozó Céline—. No importa si me odias. No importa nada. El solo verte… el solo verte es suficiente para mí. Jamás creí que podría verte. Jamás creí tener una oportunidad.

Jace hizo un sonido grave, como si se estuviera ahogando y luchara por respirar.

—Levántate —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Por favor, levántate.

Jace se agachó y tomó a su madre por los codos, poniéndola de pie de prisa, como si no soportara verla en el suelo. Sus ojos lucían enfebrecidos, perdidos, suplicantes, y Clary, aún estática, se sorprendió viendo en ellos una vulnerabilidad que jamás había pensado ver en Jace. Céline se lanzó a sus brazos, y esta vez, Jace no la apartó.

* * *

—Iré contigo —dijo Amatis de inmediato.

Stephen negó con la cabeza.

—Amatis, no puedo…

—Viniste aquí pidiendo ayuda —dijo ella con firmeza—. Y eso es lo que haré, te ayudaré.

Stephen abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla.

—No cambiarás de opinión ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Amatis y trató de parecer más convencida de lo que se sentía.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Escondiste el barco como te pedí?

Esta vez Amatis también sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo hice.

—Entonces deberíamos ponernos en marcha —Stephen señaló el cuchillo serafín de Amatis—. ¿Tienes más de esos?

Amatis corrió hacia la caja dónde tenía guardado todos los cuchillos serafines que había sido de Stephen. Se la arrojó completa.

—Iré por mi arco —avisó. Iba a medio camino de las escaleras cuando un fugaz pensamiento la hizo darse la vuelta de pronto. —¿Stephen?

—¿Sí? —él estaba de espaldas, metiéndose todos los cuchillos serafín el pantalón.

—¿Dónde están los mapas?

Stephen se volteó y sonrió.

—Aquí —señaló su cabeza. —Estuve mucho tiempo con ellos como para memorizarlos perfectamente.

—¿Estás diciendo… estás diciendo que no hay ningún mapa? ¿No se supone que no podían destruirse?

—Lo intenté muchas veces —dijo Stephen—. No pude. Cuando vine hacia aquí, los tenía conmigo, pero los perdí en el camino.

—¿¡Los perdiste?!

—Te dije que tuve un problema —dijo él, sorprendido por su tono de voz—. Pero créeme, nadie los podrá encontrar… excepto, eh, bueno…

—¿Qué?

—Deberíamos apresurarnos —dijo Stephen por toda respuesta. —Necesitaremos ayuda.

Amatis creía saber que ayuda necesitarían.

—Buen punto —desapareció tras las escaleras.

Cuando bajó, llevaba puesto un casi nuevo uniforme de combate y un arco blanco sujeto a la espalda junto a carcaj de flechas azules. Al ver a Stephen esperando por ella, el corazón le latió más deprisa, él era tan hermoso…

Él alzó los ojos hacia ella.

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

* * *

Los pasos de Simon resonaban con fuerza en la madera mientras corría a toda velocidad, escuchando las quejas de Isabelle por arriba de él, martilleándole los oídos y haciéndole sentir una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se giró hacia Jordan, que caminaba un poco más atrás de él, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y cojeaba haciendo muecas de dolor.

—Sigue —jadeó, recargándose en la pared—. No voy a morirme en el camino.

Simon lo miró, dudoso y desesperado, no quería perder más tiempo.

—Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí.

Jordan soltó una risotada, pero paró de reír abruptamente e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Ni de broma. Muévete, vampiro.

Simon sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, y aunque sabía que probablemente fuera más una carga que una ayuda, no tenía tiempo para pelear con él.

—De acuerdo, pero si te aplastan allá afuera, le diré a Maia que fue tu idea.

—Igual te matará.

—Gracias por los ánimos.

Los dos iban subiendo las escaleras cuando un repentino estallido de luz blanca los hizo detenerse. Simon se cubrió con su brazo y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó Jordan.

El corazón de Simon comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Era ya demasiado tarde? ¿Magnus había llevado a Valentine a la Ciudad de Sombras?

El suelo se estremeció bajo sus pies. Alguien grito. Simon sintió un escalofrío al reconocer de nuevo a Isabelle. De repente encontró subiendo a toda velocidad hacia la cubierta, atravesando la luz blanca sin saber realmente a dónde iba. Jordan gritó algo por detrás de él, pero él no lo escuchó.

* * *

—¿Qué fue eso? —Jace, tenso de repente, se levantó.

Céline, aun derrumbada en el suelo, lo miró confundida.

—¿De qué hab…?

—Alguien gritó —dijo Clary, que también lo había escuchado. —Alguien viene.

—Deben ser los hombres de Stephen… —dijo Jessamine.

—Están muertos —dijo Jace y su cara se tornó blanca mientras lo comprendía—. ¡Al suelo! ¡Ahora!

Clary estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué rayos hablaba cuando el techo se les vino encima. Hubo un estruendo, seguido de un crujido, y luego una nube de polvo y escombros la cubrió por completo. Algo la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y la hizo caer de espaldas. Tosió y trató de levantarse, pero algo aplastaba sus piernas. Por encima de ella escuchaba gritos y el sonido metálico de los cuchillos serafín al chochar. Niebla gris flotaba a su alrededor y podía ver destellos azules por todos lados. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Era Valentine? ¿Los había encontrado?

—Jace —su voz salió como un sonido ronco. —¡Jace!  
—¡Clary! —su voz provenía de algún lugar de la niebla, pero no podía verlo—. ¡Cla…! ¡Muérete, maldito bastardo!  
—Clary —la cara de Céline surgió de la nada—. ¡Dame tu mano!

Clary, aturdida, hizo lo que le decía y la mujer la jaló hacia arriba. De repente se encontró sobre montón de ruinas de madera y vidrios, rodeada de suciedad. Sombras se movían a su alrededor, una más veloz que las otras, luchando y gritando. Clary intentó llegar hacia la sombra más veloz, pero Céline la tomó por los hombros y la jaló hacia atrás.

—¡Clary! ¡Mírame! ¡Clary!

Clary se dio cuenta que le costaba enfocar su rostro. Había una, dos, tres, cuatro Célines…

—¿Qué pasa? —su voz sonaba extrañamente lejana.

—Quédate quieta —dijo ella mientras sacaba un extraño objeto reluciente y dibujaba algo en su antebrazo. Clary sintió un cosquilleó y un ligero dolor punzante antes de que el alivio la invadiera. Lentamente su cabeza se fue despejando y las voces comenzaron a llegar a ella, como si surgiera de debajo del agua.

—¡He matado a uno! —escuchó decir a Jessamine, medio horrorizada medio triunfante—. ¡Agg!

—¡Captúrenlos vivos! —dijo una voz desconocida.

—¡Cállate! —rugió Jace—. ¡Sal de aquí, maldita sea, Jessamine! ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Y Clary?

—¡Aquí! —gritó Céline, al mismo tiempo que Jessamine respondía:

—¡Si hay alguien que tiene que salir de aquí, eres tú, idiota! ¡Estos son los guardias!

_¿Guardias?_ Pensó Clary.

—¿Guardias? Me gustan los guardias —hubo un sonido de un cuchillo volando en el aire y enseguida un grito desgarrador—. Sobre todo a los que no obedezco. Aunque sinceramente, no sé qué hice para que me persiguieran, ¿o acaso mi deslumbrante belleza ha despertado su horrible envidia asesina?

—Oh, cállate —gritó Jessamine—. Es decir, ¿enserio? No pensarás que los vivos tienen permitido entrar al mundo de los muertos ¿o sí? Todo tiene una consecuencia, y no se supone que ustedes tendrían que estar aquí. Solo pregúntale a tu padre, Jace, como estar aquí te debilita poco a…

El resto de sus palabras se perdió en un grito de rabia seguido de varios golpes. Clary trató de gatear hacia los sonidos, pero Céline volvió a detenerla. Estaba a punto de hacerla a un lado y correr cuando se dio cuenta de que Céline parecía volverse transparente.

—¿Céline? —Clary intentó tocarla, pero su mano traspasó el brazo de la madre de Jace como si fuera humo.

La miro, alarmada.

—El único motivo que me retenía aquí ya no existe —explicó Céline. Y para sorpresa de Clary, no lucía triste, sino ansiosa y extrañamente alegre—. Ahora, escúchame bien, Clary. Stephen les explicará todo cuando lo encuentren. Solo debes saber que yo mandé a Jessamine a averiguar quién era ese chico que William traía. Si era mi hijo, ella lo traería a mí y yo les diría dónde encontrar a Stephen. Y si no... ella debía evitar que llegara aquí a toda costa. Ahora bien, ahora solo importa una cosa, y es sacarlos de aquí. Solo hay tres formas: La primera es por la puerta principal, la cual deben evitar por cualquier motivo, los matarán si saben que están aquí. La segunda es por William, que no los ayudará porque ya cumplió su parte del trato. Y la tercera es la que Stephen creo...

Céline, que ya no era más que una silueta en la niebla, soltó un grito ahogado cuando un hombre pasó a través de ella y se arrojó sobre Clary. Tomada por sorpresa, alzó las manos para cubrirse y se arrojó hacia atrás. El cuchillo le rozó los antebrazos y la hizo gritar. Intentó hacerse a un lado pero el hombre cayó sobre ella y la inmovilizó en el suelo. Clary se revolvió y lo pateó en la entrepierna. El hombre gritó y soltó el cuchillo. Sin perder tiempo, Clary lo atrapó en el aire y se lo clavó en el estómago con un grito rabioso.

—¡Clary!

—¡Jace! —jadeó Clary volteando a todos lados—. ¡Céline!

—… barco de Stephen —susurró la voz de Céline desde algún lado. Clary ya no podía verla—. Vayan… ahí….

—¡Clary!

—¡Jace! —Clary comenzó a correr hacia su voz. Mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad le pareció escuchar la voz lejana de Céline en la niebla a su alrededor, como un aliento cálido susurrado al oído.

—_Cuida de él_ —parecía decir—. _Él te escucha. Cuida de él por mí._

_Lo haré_, pensó Clary, y por un momento casi juró ver la sombra de la sonrisa de Céline frente a ella, antes de que chocara contra la pared.

—¡Clary! —el rostro de Jace surgió frente a ella—. ¿Estás bien?

Clary se sobó la cabeza.

—Sí, creo que me dado contra la pared.

Jace sonrió burlón.

—Ya sabía que mi cuerpo de Dios griego era duro, pero no tanto como una pared. De hecho, debo ser la pared más sensual del mundo.

—Oh, cállate. ¿Dónde está Jessamine?

—Desapareció —parecía complacido—. Por fin se calló la boca.

—¿Desapareció? ¿También ella?

—¿Cómo que también? —Jace frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde está…?

—No hay tiempo —Clary se puso de pie—. Tenemos que buscar a tu padre. Te explicaré después.

—Y para eso, primero tenemos que salir de aquí —objetó Jace—. Y a pesar de que lanzarnos por la chimenea es una opción terriblemente tentadora, no creo que me lleve al mundo de los vivos.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan idiota?

—Es parte de mi encanto —Jace se encogió de hombros y Clary casi quiso golpearlo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo.

Se escuchó otro golpe. Jace hizo una mueca y se agachó para cargar a Clary como un saco de arena.

—¿Qué…? ¿QUÉ HACES?

—Como en los viejos tiempos —sonrió Jace—. Salvándote y tú insultándome.

—¡Bájame!

—Miel para mis oídos —Jace soltó una risita y comenzó a correr hacia la ventana. El polvo y los escombros volaban a su alrededor como lluvia gris—. Lo siento, pero eres demasiado lenta y tenemos a mi horda de fanáticos detrás.

Clary sintió como si surgiera a otro mundo cuando por fin salieron de la estropeada casa hacia el mundo exterior. El aire limpio inundó sus pulmones mientras Jace descendía a toda velocidad por la colina en dirección hacia el camino por dónde habían llegado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —casi gritó Clary y lo golpeó en la espalda—. ¡Tenemos que ir hacia el barco de Stephen!

—Podrías haberlo mencionado antes —dijo Jace—. Pero igual la carreta servirá.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué carreta? ¿De qué hablas?

No podía mirarlo, pero pudo sentir su cuerpo estremecerse cuando rió.

—Tengo una idea.

_Oh, no._

* * *

Isabelle parpadeó. Su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, el mundo excesivamente brillante moviéndose a su alrededor, enfocándose y desenfocándose sin parar en un aluvión de colores. Cuando por fin la luz blanca se desvaneció, se encontró a sí misma tirada en la cubierta, escupiendo sangre.

Se levantó entre tropezones, y observó a su alrededor, aturdida. Los piratas, asombrados y temerosos, miraban a su alrededor con los ojos como platos. Valentine, justo en frente de ella, tenía una expresión triunfante en el rostro. Entonces todo a su alrededor se volvió más nítido e Isabelle pudo ver que se encontraban en un oscuro puerto envuelto en la niebla, dejando ver debajo un mar de aguas grises verdosas. Todo estaba desierto y sumido en las tinieblas. Habías casas de madera regadas por toda la playa, con extraños grabados en ellas. Un intenso olor a pescado, suciedad y sal llegó hasta ella, haciéndole arrugar la nariz. Todo lucía viejo, oscuro y sucio… y demasiado silencioso. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua y el rechinar de la madera. No había más gente ahí aparte de dos pescadores en un bote que miraban hacia ellos con la boca abierta. Sus rostros eran pálidos, con ojos almendrados y extraños sombreros acampanados.

Cuando Isabelle lo comprendió, un extraño y gorgojeante sonido salió de su garganta. Estaba riendo. Oh, Raziel, ¿se había vuelto loca?

Valentine, por delante de ella, miraba a todos lados con la boca abierta como si no diera crédito a sus ojos. Su cara, lentamente, comenzó a ponerse de un rojo intenso.

—¿China? —su voz salió débil, y luego su rostro se endureció—. ¿CHINA? ¿ME TRAJISTE A CHINA? ¿¡A CHINA?!

Los piratas estaban estupefactos. Incluso Jonathan lucía un poco turbado. Magnus sonrió.

—No es casa, pero se parece bastante. ¿Lindo, verdad? Algo sucio y apestoso pero…

—¡CHINA! —Valentine parecía enloquecido, mirando a todos lados como si fuera algún truco. Isabelle estaba roja de tanto reír. —¡SI SERÁS DESGRACIADO HIJO DEL DEMONIO!

Valentine sacó su espada y su filo rozó el cuello de Magnus.

—Literalmente, lo soy —dijo Magnus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías apartar tu espada de mi cuello? Es bastante incómodo. ¿No quieres que te dé un viaje turístico por aquí?

—¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Magnus sonrió y sus manos se encendieron en llamas. Algunos piratas retrocedieron, confundidos y atemorizados.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo le brujo antes de que lanzara un bola de fuego que mandó volando a diez piratas hacia el mar. Isabelle no perdió la oportunidad y se puso de pie de un salto—por suerte para ella solo tenía las manos y la boca atadas— y lanzó una patada a un pirata que le dislocó la mandíbula. Todo sin dejar de reír. A su lado, Maia rugió y se transformó en la una loba, destrozando todas las cuerdas que la sujetaban. Isabelle saltó y giró en aire, y volvió a patear a dos piratas. Captó un brillo plateado por el rabillo del ojo y se giró justo cuando Jonathan se lanzaba sobre ella. Alzó las manos y su espada cortó las cuerdas en su muñeca, liberándole.

—Perra —escupió el chico y su mano estalló en su rostro, tan rápido que Isabelle ni siquiera lo vio. Cayó en el suelo con un golpe sordo y sintió algo cálido resbalar por su mejilla. Trató de levantarse pero algo impactó en su estómago, haciéndola soltar un grito. Se arrastró, queriendo alejarse, pero de nuevo volvieron a golpearla, ahora en la cabeza. Isabelle se derrumbó en el suelo, con el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios. Miró hacia arriba, de nuevo mareada, observando la imagen difusa de Jonathan sobre ella.

Él estaba riendo.

Isabelle sintió la rabia hervir en su interior y trató de lanzarse sobre él, pero él la volvió a patear, sin dejar de reír. Retrocedió cuando él volvió a alzar el pie, pero sabía que no era tan rápida... y entonces observó atónita como dos sombras se cernían sobre Jonathan y éste era arrojado en el aire.

Isabelle parpadeó y miró hacia arriba.

—Simon —casi gritó, y luego observó a la pálida figura a su lado—. ¡Alec!

—¡Levántate! —la apresuró su hermano, sus manos moviéndose veloces, lanzando una flecha tras otra,

Simon le ofreció su mano y ella la sujetó, sintiendo su agarre firme y frío. A su alrededor las tripulación del Estrella de Amanecer era un caos, corriendo de un lado a otro mientras las llamas azules de Magnus consumían todo a su paso.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó entonces un jadeante Jordan. Max, alarmado, estaba tras de él con un cuchillo serafín en su mano.

—¡Max! —gritó Isabelle, horrorizada—. ¿Quién te dio eso?

—Yo —dijo Alec—. Y desearía no haberlo hecho, pero creo que no hay tiempo para discutir.

—¡Es genial! —Max miraba embobado a su cuchillo—. ¡Vibra!

—Sí, muy genial todo, pero yo creo que nos vamos yendo de aquí —dijo Maia, apareciendo de repente en su forma humana. Tenía un feo corte en el brazo.

Jordan les hizo una seña para que le siguieran. Simon, Maia y Max corrieron tras él. Isabelle dudó, mirando a Alec, quién seguía parado en su lugar, mirando fijamente algo.

—¡Isabelle, vete!

—¡No! ¿Qué se supone que estás esperando?

—A Magnus —Alec frunció los labios y lanzó otra flecha. Isabelle siguió su mirada y se encontró con que Magnus había hechizado a Valentine, dejándolo inmóvil como un estúpido pedazo de hielo, y ahora se encargaba de los demás piratas—. ¡ISABELLE, VETE!

Isabelle le quitó uno de los cuchillos serafín que llevaba colgado del cinturón. Y entonces, ante los gritos desesperados de su hermano, se lanzó hacia Magnus y hacia los demás piratas.

* * *

Max frenó en seco cuando vio como Isabelle pasaba a través de Alec y se internaba en la batalla. Vio hacia delante, donde los demás corrían, y antes de que saber lo que hacía ya estaba corriendo hacia dónde estaban sus hermanos.

—¡Max! —bramó Alec en cuanto lo vio pasar a su lado como una flecha—. ¡MAXWELL LIGHTWOOD!

Max lo ignoró y siguió su camino, tomando un ordinario cuchillo humano del suelo. Podía necesitar su cuchillo serafín después. Isabelle se estaba encargando de cuatro piratas al mismo tiempo, abriéndose paso hacia dónde Magnus estaba acorralado. Las llamas azules se reflejaban en el rostro del brujo, rabiosas. Max, con el cuchillo en la boca, se agachó y comenzó a gatear hacia él. Podía escuchar por encima de la batalla el ruido de las flechas de su hermano, silbando en el aire, cuidando las espaldas de todos. Tomó el cuchillo en su mano y con un grito rabioso, lo enterró en uno de los hombres que atacaba a Magnus. Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se giró. Un hombre con un arco apuntaba hacia Alec, su mano tensándose, a punto de disparar. Max lanzó su cuchillo y acertó justo en su mano. El pirata gritó, soltó el arco, y se giró hacia el niño con la mirada asesina.

Justo entonces una bola de luz pasó por la cabeza de Max y se estrelló en el hombre. Éste gritó y se cubrió en llamas.

Alguien agarró a Max por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Eh! —protestó.

—Pequeño, lindo Max —dijo Magnus—. ¿Sabes que tú y tu hermana están a punto de provocarle un infarto a tu hermano?

—¡Lo estamos ayudando! —protestó Max.

—Si de verdad quieres ayudar —dijo Magnus, al tiempo que lo arrojaba al suelo y lanzaba tres bolas de fuego—. Agarra las cosas que tengo en mi bolsi… Ah, tú quítate —dijo con desdén mientras rayos de luz salían de sus manos y se estrellaba contra un pirata que tenía un hacha—. ¿Me has entendido? Coge las cosas que hay en mi bolsillo, espera a que saque a tus hermanos de aquí, arrójalas por todos lados y salta al agua, ¿de acuerdo? Me quedaré aquí hasta que lo hagas.

Max gruñó un sí y se apresuró a meter la mano en su bolsillo. Cuando las sacó, tenía varias pequeñas bolas de luz que brillaban con furia.

—¡Ay, queman! —casi gritó Max.

—Ten cuidado. Arden incluso en el agua —le advirtió Magnus—. Ahora corre, no le digas a Alec ¡y vete!

* * *

Isabelle destrozó a otro de los piratas antes de que Magnus la jalara de su camisa, guiándola a través del caos hacia el bote donde esperaban los demás.

—¡Vámonos!

—¿Por qué? —gritó ella, desafiante. No había olvidado que ellos habían destrozado a su barco, y a toda su tripulación. De alguna manera, se lo debía a Jace—. ¡Quiero matarlos a todos!

—Ya lo sé —Magnus rodó los ojos—. Controla tus hormonas, linda Isabelle. A menos que quieras estar aquí cuando esta cosa vuele, mejor vámonos.

Isabelle lo miró aturdida.

—¿Antes de que _vuele_?

—Vamos —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa misteriosa—. O tu hermano terminará conmigo si logro que te maten.

* * *

Max esperó escondido en un rincón hasta que vio como Magnus, arrastrando a una histérica Isabelle, la arrojó al mar y enseguida a un sorprendido y protestante Alec.

—¡Magnus! ¿Qué… que haces?

—No entienden de la buena manera —dijo Magnus con falsa tristeza—. Ahora naden hacia el bote.

—¿Qu…? —el resto de su pregunta se perdió en un grito cuando cayó de bruces hacia el mar.

Max se levantó y comenzó a correr por el barco, tirando por todos lados las pequeñas bolas de cristal que Magnus les había dado. Tenían un extraño color púrpura que cambiaba al azul y luego al verde, diluyéndose y temblando en sus manos como si fuera un feroz fuego prisionero.

_10…_

Max escondió una bola cerca del mástil principal.

_9…._

Corrió y lanzó dos por las escaleras.

_8…_

Lanzó una hacia un camarote.

_7…_

—¡Deja de contar! ¡Me pones nervioso! —gritó Magnus desde algún lado.

—Uh, lo siento, no me daba cuenta.

_6…._

Max colocó algunas más entre las cuerdas y de repente alguien lo agarró por el brazo y lo jaló. Max actuó por impulso y levantó su cuchillo serafín, deteniendo a la otra espada justo cuando caía sobre él con un golpe tremendo que le hizo vibrar los huesos de su brazo hasta sus dientes.

—Niñato —escupió el pirata. Sus dientes eran negros. —Deberías haberte quedado con tu mami.

—¡No soy un _niño_! —Max soltó un grito de rabia y se puso de pie, haciendo retroceder a su oponente. De alguna manera, el sentir el cuchillo vibrar en sus manos —como si tuviera vida propia— le infundaba valor y seguridad. Alzó su cuchillo de nuevo, parando otro golpe que casi lo partía por la mitad. No era fuerte, pero sí rápido. Rodó a un lado, esquivando otra estocada, y se deslizó entre las piernas del pirata, clavando su cuchillo en su talón. El hombre rugió de dolor e intentó atacarlo de nuevo, pero Max se hizo a un lado y lo esquivó.

—Vámonos —escuchó gritar a Magnus desde algún lado—. Ya no queda tiempo.

Max arrojó todas las bolas que le quedaba al suelo, donde rodaron a todos lados, y corrió hacia la borda.

Su último pensamiento antes de arrojarse al mar con una sonrisa fue:_ ¡Bam!_

* * *

Isabelle soltó un grito de euforia que se perdió en el estruendo que rasgó el silencio de la noche. Donde antes estaba el inmaculado barco de Valentine, ahora no había más que una furiosa nube de fuego azul que iluminó la noche como una bola gigante de energía. La luz los cegó por un momento, seguido por un estruendo que hizo sacudir el agua a sus lados. El fuego alcanzó algunas casas del pueblo y de repente hubo una serie de estallidos seguidos de varios destellos de luz, como serpientes de fuego, que surgían desde una de las casas hasta el cielo, explotando en miles de colores que se desvanecían en el cielo como estrellas fugaces, siendo rápidamente reemplazada por varias más.

Max y Magnus surgieron entonces de entre las aguas oscuras, nadando hacia ellos. El niño sonreía como idiota mientras Alec comenzaba a gritarle.

—¿CÓMO PUDISTE QUEDARTE AHÍ, MAXWELL LIGHTWOOD? ¡TE DIJE QUE TE PUSIERAS A SALVO!

—Actualmente —dijo Magnus, subiendo al barco con el pelo extrañamente mojado y sin brillo—. Tu hermano hizo volar ese barco.

—Choca esos cinco —sonrió Simon y Max rió.

Isabelle lo abrazó y Jordan y Maia lo miraron sonrientes.

—Simon —casi gritó Alec—. CÁLLATE.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Tranquilízate, Alec.

Max sonrió al cielo, la luz de colores reflejándose en su pálido rostro y afilando sus rasgos.

_Esa fue por ti, Jace._

* * *

Una nube de polvo se alzó desde las botas de Jace cuando frenó en seco al pie de la colina. Por detrás de ellos, los restos flotantes de la casa solariega de los Herondale brillaban contra el sol moribundo. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Jace murmuró algo por lo bajo y enseguida arrojó a Clary sin mucha delicadeza hacia el interior del carruaje.

—Quédate aquí —sacó tres cuchillos serafín de su cinturón y se los dio—. Si algo se acerca a ti a más de diez metros a la redonda y yo estoy demasiado ocupado tratando de que nos maten, usa esto.

—¿Siempre traes un arsenal de armas contigo todo el tiempo?

Jace se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes que soy maravilloso —le cerró la puerta en las narices—. Ahora grita y actúa como la damisela en apuros.

Clary hizo un sonidito indignado y casi juró escucharlo reírse al otro lado.

—¡Agárrate! —lo escuchó decir y el carruaje dio una violeta sacudida que la hizo caerse contra el asiento.

—¡Jace! —se quejó.

—¡Oh, no temaís hermosa dama, su joven héroe está aquí para salvarla!

Se escuchó un latigazo y enseguida el carruaje salió despedido a toda velocidad. Clary salió volando hacia delante y se golpeó contra la ventana. Jace soltó una risotada y ella casi deseó poder ahorcarlo desde ahí.

—¡Idiota! —Se puso de pie a duras penas y desgarró las cortinas de la pequeña ventana. Al otro lado el bosque pasaba como un borrón verde y café. Clary retrocedió un paso y pateó la ventana hasta romperla. Sacó la cabeza y el viento la golpeó con fuerza. A través de la nube de polvo que el carruaje dejaba a su paso, alcanzó a ver a los jinetes que los perseguían.

_Son más de diez._

Podía escuchar a Jace gritando algo, pero el viento ahogaba sus palabras.

De todas formas, ya tenía su plan. La ventana era demasiado pequeña, pero ella también. Se acomodó los cuchillos en el cinturón y, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en los oídos, comenzó a salir por la ventana. En cuanto sacó la cabeza, el viento feroz le abofeteó el rostro y la hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Los jinetes estaban más cerca ahora.

—¡Eh, ahí está una! —gritó uno de ellos. Clary no lo había notado antes, pero todos tenían el rostro cubierto por una gran capa negra—. ¡Es mía! —Sacó algo reluciente de entre su capa.

Clary maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a meter la cabeza de golpe. El cuchillo pasó volando a centímetros de su cabeza y se clavó en la madera. Antes de saber qué hacía, ya había puesto el mismo cuchillo en su boca y había salido por la ventana, escalando hacia el techo del carruaje a toda velocidad. Algo zumbó a lo lejos y Clary se derrumbó en el techo justo cuando la flecha pasaba silbando sobre su cabeza. Rodó a un lado, sin levantarse, y arrojó en respuesta su cuchillo serafín, que voló y se perdió en la humareda antes de clavarse en un hombre… o lo hubiera hecho, si no se hubiera lanzando hacia un lado. Clary frunció los labios. Había fallado, pero al menos había ganado algo de tiempo.

Se puso en cuclillas y sacó otro cuchillo serafín. Sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio en el inestable carruaje. El viento hacia volar su cabello salvajemente y le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo, como si quisiera derrumbarla.

"_Solo no veas abajo. Si vez abajo, caerás y rodarás y las llantas del carruaje te arrollarán."_

Bien, eso no estaba ayudando. Por delante de ella, Jace reía como maniaco y manejaba de igual manera. Por un momento a Clary le pareció como un pequeño niño con un juguete nuevo, sonriendo estúpidamente. Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando captó por el rabillo del ojo la sombra de un jinete de entre los árboles. Vio como alzaba el arco, al mismo tiempo que ella lanzaba su cuchillo, pero ya era demasiado tarde; el cuchillo se clavó en el jinete y lo derrumbó de su caballo, al mismo tiempo que la flecha volaba y se clavaba en el hombro de Jace.

Clary gritó su nombre, horrorizada, pero él solo se sacó la flecha como si fuera una molesta cucaracha. Su sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando se giró y la vio ahí de pie, cuchillo en mano. Clary resistió el impulso de sacarle la lengua.

La cara de Jace pasó del blanco al rojo, y de rojo a morado.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES _AHÍ_, CLARISSA?

Por toda respuesta, Clary se giró y lanzó otro cuchillo hacia uno de los jinetes restantes. El cuchillo voló como una estrella fugaz, pero el hombre lo esquivó con facilidad. Escuchó a Jace soltar una sarta de maldiciones por delante de ella y casi de inmediato otro cuchillo pasó volando a su lado, tan rápido que solo vio un destello y después al jinete caer.

—¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? —bramó Jace, de repente estando de pie a su lado—. Te digo que no lo hagas, y lo haces. Te digo que lo hagas, y no lo haces. ¿Acaso funcionas con alguna clase de psicología inversa? ¿Qué tal si probamos con CORRE, CLARY, VE Y MATÁTE? ¿Así no lo harías cada cinco segundos?

Clary lo miró indignada y lo señaló con un dedo.

—¡No me grites! ¡Tú no me puedes decir que hacer!

—Yo no estoy gritando —dijo Jace con fingida diplomacia—. Estoy hablando civilizadamente contigo, tratando de hacerte ver tus actos suicidas desde mi perspectiva, pero tú siempre te enciendes. Es decir, sé que las chicas siempre se encienden cuando están cerca de mí, pero…

—¡Cierra el pico! —Clary trató de darle un puñetazo, pero Jace lo esquivó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te diría que no golpearás mi hermoso rostro, pero dudo que puedas llegar a él.

Clary gruñó y trató de patearlo, pero Jace volvió a desvanecerse y apareció detrás de ella.

—¡Abajo! —advirtió y la arrojó al suelo cuando una lluvia de flechas pasó sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Quítate de encima de mí! —vociferó Clary.

—Oh, claro, se me olvidaba la psicología inversa. —Jace sonrió torcidamente. —Entonces, levántate, Clary, para que te maten y te claven un montón de flechas. ¿Ya te dije que te verías muy bonita de puercoespín?

Clary rodó los ojos y lo empujó. Jace se levantó, sacó dos cuchillos, y los arrojó a otros dos jinetes. Clary lo miró con malicia mal disimulada, ¿cómo podía nunca fallar? Sacó el último que tenía y se lo lanzó al jinete más cercano. Falló.

Jace la miró sonriente.

—Ahora, querida, ¿podríamos posponer nuestra civilizada conversación para otro día? ¿No preferirías observarme detenidamente mientras peleo como un héroe por su amada?

—¡No! —Clary trató de golpearlo de nuevo—. ¡Y no me digas querida!

—Ahora, claro, tenemos un problema con el papel que te corresponde. ¿No deberías estar dentro del carruaje gritando _'sálvenme, sálvenme' _o _'por favor, no le hagan daño_'?

—¿Quién te crees? —siseó Clary.

—Me creo muchas cosas —Jace puso cara de pensativo—. Fabuloso, encantador, guapo, terriblemente irresistible… —uno de los jinetes los alcanzó entonces y trató de subir al carruaje, pero Jace lo pateó con frío desinterés—. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¡Jace! —Clary soltó un grito ahogado cuando los demás jinetes comenzaron a alcanzarlos. Otro más intentó subir al carruaje, pero el rubio volvió a patearlo y lo observó caer una fiera satisfacción.

—¿Qué no te han dicho —gritó— que es de mala educación interrumpir a una pareja cuando están discutiendo?

Clary lo ignoró y le dio un puñetazo a otro jinete. Entonces observó delante de ella, dónde el bosque se abría y daba paso a un estrecho puente.

Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Jace? —dijo, pálida. Él la miró, sin dejar de observar ceñudo a sus perseguidores.

—Estoy empezando a irritarme.

—¡Jace!

Él parpadeó y la miró.

—¿Qué?

Clary lo miró aterrorizada.

—¿Qué haces aquí arriba? ¿Quién está manejando?

—Fred.

—¿Quién es Fred?

—El caballo.

—¡JACE!

—Ahora, tómalo con calma —Jace miró a todos lados sonriendo—. En cualquier momento tendré una idea genial.

Clary estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando el carruaje chocó contra una roca y ambos perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas. Escuchó un grito, y se dio cuenta de que era ella.

—Lo tengo —Jace, radiante, miró a Clary—. Solo no grites, ¿de acuerdo?

Clary parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Lo siguiente que supo era que el carruaje se volcaba y que Jace se reía mientras salían despedidos en el aire.

* * *

En algún momento durante la caída, Jace la rodeó con los brazos y la sostuvo mientras caían y rodaban en el suelo frío cubierto de hojas. Clary aún estaba mareada cuando Jace la levantó y la arrojó a un lado en el momento que los jinetes cayeron sobre ellos. Él no tenía ningún arma y Clary observó aturdida como derrumbaba a los cuatro primeros solo con las manos. Sintió un jalón en su camisa, gritó y trato de resistirse.

—Soy yo —gruñó Jace, antes de arrojarla hacia uno de los caballos sin jinete, para enseguida subirse detrás de ella —. Ahora vámonos al infierno.

Clary quiso decirle que, literalmente, ya estaba en algún lugar parecido, pero todo se le olvidó cuando Jace hundió los talones en los flancos de caballo y éste salió cabalgando a toda velocidad. Atravesaron el puente, con los casos traqueteando en la madera y sus seguidores gritando detrás. Clary se aferró con fuerza a la silla y observó cómo la ciudad aparecía por delante de ellos, entre las colinas. Desde ahí alcanzaba a vislumbrar los tejados rojos de las casas mezclados con las relucientes torres demonios que sobresalían por encima de todo. Y, aún más lejos, alcanzó a ver el mar.

Y los barcos.

Ya estaban cerca.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: 5 días. Viernes.**

_(N.A: Traté de hacer el encuentro de Céline y Jace lo más real posible. Sé que algunos esperaban algo diferente, tal vez, pero creo que así es como reaccionaría el verdadero Jace. También traté de que Céline dijera lo que la 'verdadera' Céline le diría a Jace si tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él. Yo creo. Por otro lado, esto solo es el comienzo de las verdaderas batallas que están por venir. Y sí, m__e estoy muriendo por que ya quiero que entré de lleno mi Sebby en la historia. Y que Jace "pierda su cabello", oh siii, eso más que nada. *risa cruel*) (¿Y qué tal les ha parecido la aparición de** papa sexy rubio** y dulce Amatis?) (Sip, habrá más romance en el próximo cap.) (Es solo que tanta acción me está volviendo loca de emoción.) (Debo dejar de usar tanto los paréntesis, demonios.)_


	14. El guardián, la noche y la bruja

_***tambores* Piratas y Cazadores, patos y mangos, con ustedes, ¡el nuevo capítulo! *grillos* **_

_Bueeeeno, muuuuchas gracias a:_** MaryWayland, Sarah, Anonimo, Clarii, Yocel,miradas-oscuras, **por sus akjfhajkfhakf reviews en el capítulo pasado, no saben la felicidad que me dan al leerlos.

Ahora respondo a unos anteriores reviews (los que tenga cuenta les respondo por PM):

_Saraaa: Aw, me encanta que te encante, jaja, espero que sigas por aquí y te guste este capítulo :)_

_Candelaria: Como ya viste, Jonathan no tuvo ni tiempo de ver que mierda lo arrojó por la borda, pero no te preocupes, que no tardarás en verlo realmente en acción. Lo preocupante aquí es que para Jonathan los chicos no habían sido mas que 'personas molestas' su verdadero y único rival siempre fue Jace, y bueno, ahora, lo han hecho enojar... Con respecto a Max, quise darle protagonismo que creía que debió tener los libros, o al menos yo deseé que lo tuviera. No sé, pero me encanta este niño. Y ya verás en qué problemas se meterá después. Y en lo respectivo al beso de Sebastian y Clary, no, no me he olvidado, jajajaja de hecho, lo estoy esperando con ansias. _

_Clarii: La pregunta de Tessa, bueno, solo lee este capítulo y lo sabrás :o Will, Jem y Tessa no aparecerán mucho, pero tienen un cierto papel muy importante en un momento dado. Y sobre Sebby y su protagonismo, digamos que a partir del próximo capítulo lo verás_ todo_ el tiempo._

_Guest: Podría cantar Viruela Demoníaca cada día y no me cansaaría. Es como un mantra para estar siempre feliz, jaja. Y con respecto a la pregunta de Jonathan, bueno, yo solo puedo decirte que es mi personaje favorito y calculo que mas o menos desde el prox capítulo estará presente TODO el tiempo. En realidad será divertido. Y bueno, yo creo que no es tan malo. Al menos en este fic, no. Ya verás. No busques otro partido. Sé lo que te digo._

_I wanna dance: No te preocupes, que a este fic le faltan muuuchas cosas. Sobre todo, la parte mas divertida y esperada para mí, que ya falta poco._

_KrnGrangerdBlac_: Puedo ausentarme a veces por unas semanas, pero no pienso abandonar esta historia y de igual manera ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que puedes esperar muchos capítulos pronto :D Y tienes razón, Piratas del Caribe y Cazadores de Sombras son geniales :) saludos!_

_anonimoo: chan chan chan aquí estan nuevos capítulos chan chan chan jaja saludos :)_

_sarita: Si, aquí estoy *aparece a través del humo* no me golpees :(_

_Yerlit: Ya continúe :D saludos!_

_anonimo: Sus reviews avivan mi imaginación loca, jaja, por eso los amo *.* saludos!_

_Sarah: ¡Y yo los extrañé a ustedes! Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo :D te adoro también!_

* * *

"_But you chased me down and broke in just when_  
_I was done believing_  
_Spun me 'round so close now_  
_I can feel you breathing_  
_Sunlight burns inside and_  
_I feel so alive and_  
_Help me now, tell me how_  
_How can this last forever_."

Forever, Red.

**Capítulo XIII. El guardián, la noche y la bruja.**

Jace gritó y hundió con más fuerza los talones en los flancos del caballo. Los dientes de Clary golpeaban contra su cráneo mientras atravesaban a toda velocidad el puente y volvían a cabalgar a campo abierto. El viento hacia volar su cabello salvajemente impidiéndole ver nada. Por detrás de ellos, podía escuchar los jinetes cabalgando, cada vez más cerca. Clary se quitó el cabello de la cara de un manotazo y observó cómo la ciudad se alzaba delante de ellos como un gigante de cristal, mirándolos acusadoramente. Clary no recordaba gran cosa de cómo habían llegado a la casa Herondale, pero Jace parecía saber perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía.

—¿Clary?

Clary se inclinó para mirarlo. De repente fue consciente de los latidos del corazón de Jace contra su espalda, tan intensos como los suyos. Pero él no lucía alterado. Solo parecía igual que siempre: serio, seguro de sí mismo, ligeramente divertido.

—Vamos a entrar a la Ciudad —le avisó. No la miraba, su rostro estaba fijo en el frente, la mandíbula alzada con fuerza—. Sostente fuerte.

Clary no entendió la advertencia, pero asintió, demasiado asustada para hablar, y aferró las manos en la silla. Sintió como los músculos de los brazos de Jace se tensaban cuando, al llegar al borde de la ciudad, sujetó las riendas y las movió con fuerza. El caballo relinchó y cabalgo veloz, alejándose de Puerta Norte y dirigiéndose hacia el este, dónde los edificios se volvían más estrechos. Jace volvió a agitar a las riendas, esta vez guiando al caballo directo hacia una verja que rodeaba una pequeña casa de teja.

Clary sintió el grito atorarse en su garganta cuando el caballo saltó en el aire y atravesó el muro. Por un segundo sintió que los oídos se le tapaban y que se ahogaba, pero luego el caballo aterrizó pesadamente al otro lado del muro y la sensación se desvaneció. Jadeó y escuchó como Jace le gritaba al oído si estaba bien mientras volvía a jalar las cuerdas y viraba violentamente hacia la derecha, saliendo del callejón e internándose en una calle llena de personas que se apartaron de su camino a gritos.

—¡Si! —gritó Clary, sintiendo como la adrenalina viajaba como fuego a través de sus venas.

Escuchó más gritos y ruido de cosas cayéndose por detrás de ellos y miró hacia atrás. Entre el resto de polvo y desastre que iban dejando a su paso, alcanzó a ver las sombras de los demás jinetes, yendo hacia ellos a toda marcha. Clary se preguntó cuánto tardarían en alcanzarlos. Al menos habían ganado un poco de distancia.

Jace giró hacia la izquierda, internándose en un callejón estrecho. Una mujer con un cesto de frutas gritó horrorizada al verlos cabalgando directo hacia ella. Jace soltó una maldición y la esquivó en el último momento, haciéndola soltar su cesto del susto, y las frutas volaron por todos lados. Jace alzó una mano y atrapó una con agilidad.

—Desayuno —dijo alegremente—. ¡Y es un mango!

—Atrapé una manzana —dijo Clary, sorprendida.

—Perfecto —dijo Jace, haciendo un sonido estrangulado muy parecido a una risa—. Ahora trata de no ahogarte con ella.

La réplica de Clary quedó ahogada en un grito cuando se precipitaron fuera del callejón y se internaron de nuevo en una calle atestada de gente. Jace les gritaba que se movieran mientras cabalgaba a toda prisa, esquivándolos y estrellándose contra todos los objetos de que encontraba.

—¡¿No puedes solo hacerte a un lado?! —se quejó Clary, haciéndose a un lado cuando una naranja le pasó por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Y dónde quedaría la diversión? —sonrió Jace.

Volvió a jalar las riendas y esta vez derrumbaron una carreta llena de armas y artilugios. Los cuchillos serafín y estelas cayeron rodando en el suelo, dejando un rastro de caos y gritos furiosos a su paso. Jace los esquivó y siguió cabalgando mientras el dueño de la carreta trataba de lanzarle piedras. Clary miró hacia atrás y observó sorprendida como sus perseguidores eran detenidos por la avalancha y lluvia de piedras.

Jace podía hacer cosas que parecían locuras, pero en el fondo, había una razón.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —inquirió el chico, mirándola de refilón. Sus ojos ambarinos eran burlones.

Clary se recompuso, sintiéndose de pronto violenta.

—No eres tan imbécil.

Jace soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y a qué se debe tan sublime halago?

—Solo pareces —rectificó Clary.

—Me han dicho que parezco muchas cosas. Un Ángel, un dios, la luz que ilumina sus mundanas existencias…

—¿Un idiota ególatra?

—… lo más hermoso que han visto en su vida —continuó Jace, ignorándola—. Pero, llegando al punto, es que nada es lo que parece. Excepto si son cosas buenas respecto a mí. Las negativas usualmente vienen de las personas celosas de mi hermosa apariencia y mi dulce y muy humilde carácter.

—¿Dulce y humilde carácter? —repitió Clary con una risa—. ¿Tú?

—Obviamente no estamos hablando de ti—respondió a su vez Jace con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Y no hay que pasar por alto que no cuestionaste mi hermosa apariencia.

Clary le dio un codazo, pero fue como dárselo a una piedra. Jace, altanero, siguió sonriendo. Solo entonces escucharon el extraño sonido detrás de ellos. Clary miró hacia atrás, a sabiendas de lo que vería, pero aún así sintió una punzada de irritación y adrenalina. Ahí estaban. Sus perseguidores de nuevo. Jace soltó una maldición mientras volvía a hundir los talones en los flancos del caballo, acelerando la marcha una vez más.

* * *

Jace bajó del caballo de un salto y enseguida ayudó a Clary. Habían cabalgado como si el infierno los persiguiera y sus seguidores habían quedado detrás, pero no tardarían en alcanzarlos. Jace tomó a Clary de la mano y corrieron hacia el solitario puerto. Había muchísimos barcos, pero —a pesar de que no tenían idea de cómo saberlo— ambos se dirigieron hacia los únicos dos grandes. El primero era el de Will, que había sido de Jace, con sus velas negras y viejas ondeando al aire perezosamente. El otro, era un monstruo de velas doradas y proa en forma de un ángel volando. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en él.

—¿Por qué se ve borroso? ¿Y cómo sabes que es ese barco?—preguntó Clary con un jadeo. Jace, en cuanto lo había visto, había acelerado la marcha. El suelo de piedra estaba cubierto de algas, arena y otros desechos de mar.

Jace soltó una risa cansada.

—Estamos corriendo por nuestras vidas y tú quieres saber por qué se ve borroso.

Clary se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me dirás o no?

—No. Apresúrate —Jace la jaló con más fuerza—. ¿Tal vez es porqué es su fantasma? No sé si lo habías notado, pero todo este lugar parece borroso.

Clary se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Todo en aquél lugar lucía apagado, como una pintura demasiado vieja cuyos colores han comenzado a desaparecer. Hasta el aire olía raro… como si estuviera viejo y gastado.

—Bien, si así lo quieren —Clary volvió a la realidad y observó atónita como Jace observaba con fría rabia hacia los guardias que corrían hacia ellos. La línea de su perfil era afilada y de contornos nítidos a la luz del sol sobre sus cabezas. Su cabello dorado brillaba como oro y fuego.

—No tengo tiempo para esta mierda.

—¿Qué…?

Jace desapareció de su lado y apareció frente al primer guardia, lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó hacia el mar; pateó al segundo y lo noqueó, al tercero lo derrumbó de un puñetazo; al cuarto lo tomó por la blusa y lo aventó contra el quinto, mandándolos a los dos contra un montón de cajas. Jace miró al último, que dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Río con socarronería, lo agarró por la manga y mandó volando hacia el mar.

—Bien —se sacudió las manos y miró a Clary con una sonrisa torcida—. Ya he sacado la basura.

* * *

El _Espada Dorada _era mucho más grande que _Ángel Negro, _y también estaba mucho mejor cuidado. Al menos, así le había parecido a Clary desde el exterior, hasta que entró al camarote principal y se encontró en medio de un desastre.

—Parece que hubo una tormenta aquí —murmuró, observando el montón de papeles, tintas, plumas, brújulas, mapas, libros, instrumentos de medición, cartas de navegación, y demás cosas que abarrotaban el lugar. Aparte de eso, no había más que tres grandes ventanas rectangulares, un escritorio reluciente y un librero. La luz del sol estaba bloqueada por las gruesas cortinas rojas, dejando el lugar en tinieblas.

—No una tormenta —Jace estrechó los ojos—. _Alguien_. Alguien estuvo aquí e hizo esto.

El chico comenzó a caminar, esquivando el desorden, y miró alrededor. Clary cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

—Creo que se les olvidó decirnos que se supone que tendríamos que encontrar aquí.

—¿Una puerta, tal vez? —Jace siguió inspeccionando—. O tal vez… —su mirada se agudizó y de repente se detuvo frente a una daga dorada. —Eso es…

Jace caminó hacia ella y de repente se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo, sorprendidos, y entonces el suelo brilló a sus pies y desapareció tragado en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Es tan brillante. Tan, tan brillante._

Max sonrió embobado hacia la mancha brillante sobre el inmaculado cielo azul. Sintió algo cálido deslizarse por su boca y por un glorioso momento creyó que era agua. Abrió los ojos, asombrado, y se relamió los agrietados y resecos labios, solo para probar el sabor metálico de la sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no probaba el agua? Había dejado de contar después del tercer día, ¿cuánto había pasado desde entonces? ¿Más días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Derrotado, se derrumbó en el suelo de nuevo y cerró los ojos. A través de sus párpados solo podía ver sombras rojas y amarillas bailando, como fuego. ¿Estaba ardiendo? Todo su cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo. Cada vez que respiraba sentía como las llamas se metían por sus pulmones, devorando todo su interior y haciendo gritar de dolor a su garganta. Su boca le sabía a cenizas viejas y sangre. Y en sus ojos todo era rojo, rojo, rojo.

El cansancio comenzó a pesar sobre él, como una losa enorme sujetada a su espalda, y lentamente comenzó a perderse en una negrura más agradable que el fuego y la luz del día. Una negrura fresca y deliciosa. Mientras más se hundía en las sombras, más iba llegando hacia él el susurro de una canción.

_À la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. _—¿Dónde estás?, pensó—. _J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle_ —¿Por qué todo está ardiendo?—. _Que je m'y suis baigné_ —¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás? —_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime —Llévame contigo. —__Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

—Max —dijo su madre desde algún lado de la oscuridad. Aunque ¿desde cuándo su madre tenía un tono de voz tan grave? Max ni siquiera recordaba su voz…—. ¡Max!

_Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui as le cœur gai._

—¿Dónde estás?

Tu as le cœur à rire…

—¡Max!

_Moi je l'ai à pleurer._

—¡Estoy aquí!

—¡Max, despierta! —alguien lo sacudía. Max gruñó y trató de seguir buscando a su madre. ¿Por qué no podía verla? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban buscarla? ¿Por qué querían devolverlo al mundo brillante? —. ¡MAX!

Max abrió los ojos de golpe y pestañeó. Una forma oscura estaba sobre él, cubriendo el cielo brillante. Tardó varios minutos en reconocer a su hermano Alec, con los ojos hundidos, la piel quemada y los labios agrietados.

—¿Qué? —le espetó, sonando más agresivo de lo que pretendía.

—No duermas —dijo Alec con voz baja y acto seguido volvió a tumbarse sobre Magnus, que hizo un sonido felino y trató de arañarlo, hasta que vio que era él y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Simon, a su lado, trató de alejarse de ellos y pegarse más hacia Jordan y Maia.

—¿Por qué no? —su voz sonó débil a pesar de que estaba enojado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué—. ¡Quiero dormir!  
—No puedes —insistió Alec, molesto—. Entiende.

—O morirás —dijo Simon alegremente. —Todos vamos a morir.

—¡Quiero dormir! —gritó y se mareó al instante.

—Oh, cállense — dijo Maia, acurrucada junto a un Jordan que sonreía estúpidamente—. Max, no seas un niñito llorón.

Max arrugó la cara. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo y manchas blancas bailaban frente a sus ojos. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó a alguien cantando a su lado.

—Il y a longtemps que je t'aime —Max giró sorprendido y se encontró a Isabelle, mirando a la nada—. Jamais je ne t'oublierai.

—¡Alguien ciérrele la boca! —se quejó Maia.

Max esperó a que Isabelle se defendiera, pero su hermana solo siguió cantando.

—¡No le grites!

—¿Por qué? —Simon trató de mirar a Isabelle, pero sus ojos lucían desenfocados—. Todos vamos a morir.

—Cierra el pico —siseó Maia.

—Miau —dijo Magnus.

—Oh, no —Simon se tapó los oídos—. Todos vamos a morir.

—Cállense todos—gruñó Alec. Volvió a levantarse y sacudió a su hermana—. Izzy, para.

— J'ai perdu mon amie, sans l'avoir mérité —siguió ella, indiferente—, pour un bouquet de roses que je lui refusais…

Maia se tapó los oídos también. Jordan, a su lado, siguió sonriendo.

—Él está delirando —Max señaló a Jordan—. Despiértalo también.

Maia miró a Jordan desinteresadamente, y sin mucho esfuerzo, le dio un puñetazo. El chico lobo miró a todos lados como loco y al final miró a la chica.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¿Estás bien?

—No. Estoy muriendo. Déjame hacerlo en paz.

Maia volvió a darle otro puñetazo.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —Jordan alzó las manos—. ¡Está bien! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Estabas delirando. Y diciendo estupideces.

—Eso no es raro —dijo Simon—. Tampoco es raro que todos vamos a morir.

—¡Todos estamos delirando aquí! —Jordan señaló a Magnus—. ¡Solo velo!

—Miauuuu —dijo Magnus.

—Izzy —Alec estaba comenzando a irritarse—. ¡IZZY, DEMONIOS, DESPIERTA!

Isabelle dejó de cantar. Lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

—No —Isabelle volvió a mirar a la nada—. _Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, Jamais je ne t'oublierai. _

—¡ISABELLE! —Alec la agarró por los hombros.

— Je voudrais que la rose, Fût encore au rosier, et que ma douce amie, fût encore à m'aimer.

—Oh, no —gimió Simon—. Ahora tenemos nuestra propia banda sonora para nuestro entierro.

—Y todos vamos a morir —murmuró Max por la bajo.

—¿Debería ponerme a meditar? —se preguntó Jordan a sí mismo.

—¡No! —dijeron todos al unísono, excepto Magnus, que solo siseó como gato.

Jordan refunfuñó.

—Todo esto es culpa del brujo.

Magnus lo miró con ojos felinos y siseó de nuevo. Alec se quitó el cabello de la frente y le lanzó una mirada hostil.

—No culpes a Magnus. De no ser por él, estaríamos muertos.

En cuanto se les había acabado la comida, Magnus había tratado de aparecer más, pero después de varios días de estar expuestos al sol radiante y de acelerar el bote cuando no había viento, su magia había comenzado a debilitarse. Con sus últimas fuerzas intentó rastrear algún barco que estuviera cerca, sin éxito, y al final solo terminó derrumbado en el suelo, demasiado exhausto como para invocar aunque sea una naranja, y cuando él cayó, los demás lo hicieron. Desde entonces habían estado naufragando sin rumbo, a merced del mar. Y lo peor era que Magnus estaba delirando y creía que era un gato.

—Miau —acordó Magnus y ronroneó mientras acariciaba a Alec en el brazo—. Grrrrrr.

—¿Por qué no se convirtió en un barco en vez de un gato? —preguntó Jordan—. Sería de más ayuda.

—Hizo todo lo que podía por ayudarnos —espetó Alec. —Pero si te ofreces voluntario, le diré a ti que te convierta en barco, asqueroso submundo.

Jordan parpadeó.

—¿Me estás insultando?

Alec no contestó, se limitó a observarlo fríamente. Magnus, a su lado, le enseñó los dientes.

—Resiste el impulso de lanzarse sobre él, Jordan —dijo Maia—. No eres un perro.

— Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai.

Max captó algo a lo lejos y estrechó los ojos. Había una mancha oscura sobre el mar ¿o estaba soñando despierto?

—Oh, no —Simon miró a Isabelle—. Izzy, no de nuevo. Todos vamos a morir.

—Izzy, no de nuevo —lo arrrmedó Isabelle con voz chillona—. Todos vamos a morir.

—Izzy, no hagas eso —Simon se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado—. Por favor.

Isabelle rió histéricamente.

—Izzy, no hagas eso —dijo imitando la voz grave de Simon—. Por favor.

Maia hundió la cara en las manos. Jordan y Alec seguían peleando, con Magnus gruñendo y enseñando los dientes de vez en cuando.

—¡Solo digo que deberíamos tratar de hacerlo reaccionar! —gritó Jordan.

—¡No lo vas a tocar! —bramó Alec.

—O te arañará —se burló Maia.

—Izzy, todos vamos a morir —dijo Simon.

—Izzy, todos vamos a morir —dijo Isabelle.

Max estrechó los ojos. ¿Era un barco? Entonces captó el movimiento de las velas y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—¡Es un barco! —gritó con voz ronca, pero nadie lo escuchó.

—¡Está demasiado débil para usar su magia!

—¿Pero no está demasiado débil para actuar como gato, eh?

—¡Está delirando! —lo defendió Alec. Magnus le lambió la mano—. ¿Qué no vez?

—No estamos ciegos —terció Maia-. Creo que es obvio.

—Miau.

—¡Y al demonio!

—¡Hey! —Max señaló hacia el barco—. ¡Chicos!

Nadie le hizo caso. Simon se echó hacia atrás y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Isabelle. Sonreía maliciosamente.

—Simon, eres genial.

—Simon, eres genial —repitió Isabelle.

—Simon es el chico más sexy.

—Simon es el chico más sexy.

—Simon, creo que te amo.

—Simon, creo que eres un imbécil.

Simon saltó.

—¡Ajá, lo sabía!

—¡CHICOS!

—¡Háganle caso al mocoso! —gritó Magnus y de inmediato se tapó la boca cuando todos lo voltearon a ver—. Ups. ¿Miau?

—¡Estabas fingiendo! —lo acusó Jordan.

—¡Magnus! —Alec lo miró indignado.

—Estaba resguardando mi poca magia para traerlos hacia ese barco —se defendió Magnus—. No se alteren.

—¿Cuál barco?

—¡ÉSE BARCO! — Max no sabía si quería reír o llorar. La cabeza le daba vueltas—. ¡ÉSE!

Todos se giraron a verlo, estupefactos.

—¡Estamos salvados! —Maia se paró e intentó brincar, pero casi al instante cayó desmayada.

Isabelle rió.

Simon frunció el ceño. Conocía ese barco.

—Todos vamos a morir.

* * *

Clary gritó el nombre de Jace y corrió hacia él mientras lo veía desaparecer en el suelo. Tropezó con el desorden del suelo y de repente estaba cayendo, con el corazón en la garganta, a una velocidad vertiginosa en medio de una oscuridad opresiva. Alzó las manos, tratando de buscar las de Jace, o simplemente algo para agarrase, pero solo había negrura.

El aterrizaje la tomó totalmente desprevenida y la hizo perder el aire. Se quedó ahí tirada, observando el opaco cielo azul y sintiendo la cómoda hierba en su espalda. Escuchó otro golpe sordo a su lado y rodó para ver como Jace, despeinado y huraño, se ponía de pie. Clary aún no entendía cómo podía simplemente caer desde-quién-sabe cuántos metros y seguir levantándose como si nada. Probablemente ella ya hubiera quedado retrasada de por vida. Miró a su alrededor, confundida, y entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban a las afueras del bosque. Por delante de ellos había una enorme puerta en forma de arco, con una estatua colosal flanqueándola.

—¿Dónde estamos? —se irguió—. ¿Hemos salido ya?

—No —gruñó Jace pateando una piedra. Por primera vez en todo el día parecía realmente irritado.

—¿No? —Clary abrió mucho los ojos —. ¿Qué quieres decir con 'no'?

—Quiero decir negativo, incorrecto, contradictorio, erróneo…

—Ya entendí, gracias. Me refiero a dónde se supone que estamos.

—En el mismo lugar de dónde salimos —Jace pateó otra piedra, parecía contrariado—. Era un portal, debería habernos llevado a…

Una risa estridente les hizo saltar a ambos.

—¡JA! ¡Aquí están los dos pequeños intrusos!

Jace frunció el ceño y se giró en redondo. Clary se levantó tambaleante y se acercó a él. Lo que había creído una estatua junto a la puerta, era en realidad un hombre que ahora caminaba hacia ellos con expresión amenazante. Clary lo miró asombrada. Tenía el cabello de un negro intenso y ojos dorados, como los de Jace. Pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención, sino la extraña sensación que de repente se había apoderado de ella.

Inexplicablemente quería salir corriendo. Cada nervio de su cuerpo parecía gritar, _¡cuidado! ¡cuidado! ¡retrocede!_

Jace, en cambio, observó al hombre con una mezcla de ansias, sospecha e irritación.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le espetó con los ojos estrechados—. ¿Y qué quieres?

El hombre se detuvo a unos metros de ellos.

—¿CÓMO OSAS HABLARLE ASÍ A MI MAGNÍFICA PERSONA?

Jace pareció complacido.

—Ah, mira, que sorpresa tenemos aquí.

Clary parpadeó.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí? ¿Quién este tipo?

—¿ESTE TIPO? ¡JA! —el hombre la atravesó con sus brillantes ojos dorados. Clary se percató entonces que eran más oscuros que los de Jace—. ¿¡ESTE TIPO?! ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE SOY YO, NIÑA?!

Jace casi se atragantó con algo parecido a una carcajada.

—¿Alguien muy, muy sensible?

El hombre se enderezó.

—¿QUÉ ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO?

Jace alzó una ceja.

— ¿Caperucita roja?

Los ojos dorados del hombre parecieron confundidos por un momento.

—¿Quién?

—¿Cenicienta?

Clary lo miró.

—¡Jace!

Jace sonrió burlón.

—Solo bromeaba.

—¿ACASO ME ESTÁS INSULTANDO, MOCOSO ENGREÍDO? ¿EH?

—Uh, no —Jace alzó las manos—. Más bien haciendo observaciones, señor Sensible.

El hombre lo señaló con un enorme dedo.

—¡TÚ! ¡MORIRÁS, INTRUSO! ¡JA!

Jace miró a Clary como diciendo '¿enserio?' y ahogó una risa. Clary lo miró, enojada.

—Así que, Señor… —dijo, dubitativa—. Supongo que usted ha estado mandando esa horda de guardias detrás de nosotros…

—OBVIAMENTE —contestó el hombre, mirándola como si fuera estúpida—. SE CREEN MUY LISTOS ¿NO? EL OTRO TAMBIÉN SE CREÍA MUY LISTO, Y YA VEN COMO TERMINÓ. ¡JA!

—¿Qué otro? —inquirió Jace, repentinamente interesado.

—AH, NO INTENTES HACERTE EL INOCENTE —el hombre sonrió de forma macabra—. TU PADRE, MOCOSO, ¿QUIÉN MÁS? CREÍA QUE PODÍA VERME LA CARA, PERO YA VIO QUE NADIE SE METE CON JONATHAN CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS.

* * *

Max estaba tan mareado cuando lo subieron al barco que apenas se dio cuenta de nada. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y todas los rostros no eran más que borrones en la niebla. Lejanamente escuchaba varios gritos y protestas, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse en algún lugar y cerrar los ojos. Escuchó que le preguntaban varias veces si estaba bien, pero no podía ni tenía ganas de contestar. De hecho, no tenía ganas de nada.

No supo cuánto si pasó una hora o un segundo cuando sintió como algo fresco le rozaba los labios. De inmediato, se levantó y le arrebató al chico el cubo de agua y se la empinó de golpe.

—¡Eh, tranquilo, más len…! —Max lo calló de una patada y siguió tomando. Dar patadas no era su estilo, pero, ¿acaso él sabía cuánta sed tenía? Por supuesto que no. Cuando terminó, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la destrozada camisa y se volvió a tirar en el suelo. La cabeza parecía quererle estallar y el sentía como si tuviera el cuerpo lleno de plomo. Miró alrededor, ligeramente confundido, y se topó con sus hermanos, Magnus, Simon y los chicos lobo hablando acaloradamente con un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tenía el cabello castaño alborotado y sus ojos azules los miraban curiosos mientras que la mujer pelirroja los miraba como si quisiera tirarlos por la borda en ese instante.

—¡Ustedes se llevaron a mi hija! —estaba diciendo. Max frunció el ceño. Las voces seguían escuchándose distantes, pero después de tomar agua estaba comenzando, muy lentamente, a sentirse mejor—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la tienen? ¿Dónde la dejaron? ¿Qué le han hecho?

—Creo que me mareé —murmuró Jordan.

—Ya se lo hemos dicho —le espetó Isabelle. Lucía desaliñada y molesta, y a pesar de su horrible aspecto, seguía luciendo desafiante, a diferencia de los demás que tenía los hombros caídos y se veían derrotados—. ¡Valentine atacó nuestro barco y nos tomó prisioneros!

—Jace y Clary lograron escapar —explicó Magnus con voz cansina—. No sabemos dónde están. Se fueron. Desaparecieron. Esfumaron. Desvanecerse.

—Pero Jace cuidará de ella —dijo Alec rápidamente—. Estoy seguro de ello.

La mujer pelirroja los miró con furia.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi hija está con ese idiota que me atacó?

—Por favor, señora Jocelyn —comenzó Simon—, solo…

—¡No, tú no hables, Simon! —Jocelyn lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. Nunca creí que tú… yo pensé que tú… ¡tú deberías haber cuidado de ella!

—Lo intenté —dijo Simon, afligido—, pero…

—No hay excusas —Jocelyn frunció los labios—. ¡Debiste hacerlo! ¡Y tú también! —añadió, señalando a Magnus.

—¿Qué quería? —el brujo entrecerró sus ojos de gato—. ¿Qué la amarra a mí con una correa?

—Te fuiste —le reprochó Jocelyn—. Te fuiste cuando ella desapareció, cuando te necesitábamos para encontrarla…

—Mi querida, queridísima señora Fairchild —Magnus sonrió ligeramente—. Le recuerdo que yo no era su pertenencia, sino su empleado, lo cual me daba el derecho de renunciar cuando yo quisiera.

Jocelyn apretó las manos en dos puños.

—La encontraremos —dijo Simon, mirándola apenado —. Solo…

—¡No digas nada, Simon!  
—¡No le grite! —los ojos de Isabelle destellaban—. ¡No es su culpa que usted no pudiera cuidar a su hija!

—¡Ustedes se le llevaron! —gritó Jocelyn y Max detectó desesperación en su voz, la necesidad de una madre de encontrar a su única hija—. ¡Ustedes…!

—Sí, ya dijo eso —dijo Jordan arrastrando las palabras—. Como cien mil veces.

—¡Cállate!

—Jocelyn —el hombre a su lado puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella se lo quitó de un manotazo.

—Déjame, Luke —los miró fijamente—. Ustedes, todos ustedes, serán prisioneros —sentenció señalándolos con un dedo. —Los llevaremos a Idris, y ahí la Clave los juzgará por sus crímenes.

Todos la miraron boquiabiertos. Luego el caos explotó y todos se pusieron a gritar al mismo tiempo.

—¡No puede hacer eso!

—¡No lo permitiré!

—¡Está loca!

—¡Son piratas! —escupió Jocelyn—. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

—Basta —gritó Luke por encima de todos—. ¡Basta ya!

Todos se callaron. Transcurrieron dos latidos de corazón hasta que finalmente Isabelle le dio un puñetazo y salió corriendo hacia la primera puerta que vio.

—¡Nunca me volverán a atrapar con vida! —gritó y acto seguido cerró y atracó la puerta. Su risa sonó amortiguada al otro lado.

Luke, aturdido por el puñetazo, meneó la cabeza. Cuando su tripulación vio que los demás chicos se disponían a escapar y pelear, comenzaron a sacar sus espadas, pero Luke alzó las manos y los detuvo. Incluso Max, que ya se había puesta de pie en actitud desafiante, lo miró.

—¡Nadie va a ser prisionero! —casi gritó. No parecía ser un hombre que gritara a menudo y cuando lo hizo se notó demasiado—. Ahora, todos tranquilos. Eso es, nada de peleas. —suspiró—. Jocelyn, sé que quieres encontrar a Clary, y tal vez estos chicos podrían ayudarnos.

—Nos ayudarán igual si están tras las rejas de un calabozo —dijo Jocelyn con frialdad.

—Son solo niños —objetó Luke.

—Sabes quiénes son. No son niños inocentes e indefensos —Jocelyn se dio la media vuelta después de lanzarle una mirada seca—. Como sea, es tu barco y son tus órdenes.

—Jocelyn, espera… —Luke hizo ademán de seguirla, pero finalmente se pasó la mano por el cabello y volvió a girarse hacia los chicos con el ceño fruncido.

—Problemas maritales ¿eh? —comentó Magnus—. No importa cuántos siglos pasen, siempre son los mismos.

Lucian señaló las escaleras secamente.

—Ya que han secuestrado mi camarote, iremos a la cocina.

—¿A qué? —dijo Alec, receloso.

—A aclarar algunas cosas —contestó Luke con voz sosegada.

—¿E Izzy? —inquirió Alec, preocupado. —No podemos dejar a Izzy ahí.

—No saldrá de ahí —dijo Magnus tranquilamente. —Podría sacarle a rastras, si eso deseas…

—No —dijo rápidamente Alec—. Solo se enfurecerá más y nos golpeará a todos.

Magnus sonrió.

—Entonces la puedo convertir en un mono.

A Jordan y Maia pareció gustarles la idea. Alec alzó las manos, desesperado.

—¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

—Yo puedo tratar —dijo Simon, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Tú? —dijo Alec con desdén. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió—. Oh… solo digo… claro, como quieras.

Simon se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —Luke comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras—. Ahora, muévanse. Quiero que me cuenten todo. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto con ustedes —añadió con voz lúgrube.

* * *

Los chicos fueron tras Luke y desaparecieron tras las escaleras. Max esperó hasta que sus voces se alejaron y luego corrió hacia el camarote. Varios tripulantes lo miraron ceñudos, pero nadie le hizo mucho caso. Tocó dos veces, pero nadie contestó. Volvió a tocar, insistente.

—¿Qué quieren? —gritó Isabelle al otro lado.

—Soy yo —sonrió Max—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Hubo un sonido de cosas cayéndose al suelo y luego pasos apresurados.

—¿Estás solo? —dijo Isabelle con voz ansiosa y baja.

—¡Sí!

—Bien, apártate un poco —la puerta se abrió e Isabelle inspeccionó alrededor rápidamente antes de dejar a Max pasar. El niño se escabulló con fluidez y observó alrededor.

—¿Tu hiciste todo este desorden?

—Si —Isabelle le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Por qué?

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, Max, necesitaba armas —dijo como si fuera obvio—. Este tipo no nos hará nada, es demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Pasivo? Es Lucian Graymark. No nos apresará, al menos no mientras estemos en este barco, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a Idris? En algún momento tenemos que escapar, y necesitaremos armas. Y él no nos las dará. Sabe muy bien quiénes somos y lo que hemos hecho.

—Vaya —Max abrió mucho los ojos—. No había penado en eso. Me pareció un buen tipo. Lucian, quiero decir.

—Por supuesto que no habías pensado en eso —Isabelle se tiró en la enorme cama—. Pero yo sí. Tenemos que estar preparados.

—¿Para escapar? —preguntó Max.

Los ojos de Isabelle destellaron.

—Para reunirnos con Jace.

* * *

Jace y Clary miraron al hombre frente a ellos con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella.

—Lo sabía —casi gritó Jace—. ¡Lo sabía!

Clary se giró hacia él.

—¿Cómo que lo sabías?

Jace se encogió de hombros.

—Solo míralo, ¿de dónde crees que heredamos nuestro complejo de superioridad todos los Cazadores de Sombras?

—Estás diciendo tonterías.

—Suelo hacerlo a menudo —sonrió—. ¿Pero quién iba a decir que nuestro más grande ancestro es un viejo idiota y cabezota?

Jonathan Cazador de Sombras los observó como si fueran dos pequeñas moscas en su comida.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE, MOCOSO?

—Que quien a decir que nuestro más grande ancestro es un viejo sabio y asombroso.

Jonathan pareció complacido.

—ESO SUPUSE. ¡JA!

Jace alzó una ceja.

—Entonces estás sordo.

—¿QUÉ?

Clary alzó las manos.

—Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado. Necesitamos salir de aquí.

—OH, JA, QUE MAL, SERÍA UNA LÁSTIMA QUE ALGUIEN SE LOS IMPIDERA —Jonathan Cazador de Sombras sonrió de nuevo de esa forma siniestra—. ¿NO ES ASÍ?

—¿Por qué simplemente no nos deja ir? —preguntó Jace, arrastrando las palabras—. Ya estamos afuera de su amada ciudad, solo déjenos ir felizmente.

—¡DEJARLOS! ¡IRSE! ¡A USTEDES! ¡INSTRUSOS! ¡JA!

—¡Si! ¡Que! ¡Divertido! —lo imitó Jace, con amargura—. Me muero de risa.

—Cállate —le espetó Clary—. Lo empeorarás.

Jonathan Cazador de Sombras se inclinó sobre Jace y lo observó con repugnancia.

—¡UNA OPORTUNIDAD! ESO FUE LO QUE LE DI A TU PADRE, LE DIJE CLARAMENTE, ¡QUIÉN ENTRA, NO SALE! ¡SON LAS REGLAS DE LAS SOMBRAS! ¡Y ACEPTÓ! ¡Y LUEGO INTENTÓ TRAICIONARME LARGÁNDOSE EN ESE PORTALITO, CREYÉNDOSE MUY INTELIGENTE, PERO LO YO LO CAPTURÉ ANTES! ¡NADIE ENTRA NI SALE SIN MI PERMISO! ¡YO SOY EL GUARDÍAN DE LA CIUDAD DE SOMBRAS! ¡Y POR ESO USTEDES SUFRIRÁN EL MISMO CASTIGO!

—¡Ja! —completó Jace sin entusiasmo. —A este paso quedaré sordo.

—BIEN, A VER SI TE RÍES AHORA, PEQUEÑO CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS —Jonathan chasqueó los dedos y el suelo tembló. Delante de ellos unas escaleras comenzaron a formarse, descendiendo hacia la oscuridad—. ¿QUIEREN SALIR? ESE ES EL ÚNICO CAMINO. SI VIVEN, QUE NO LO HARÁN, ¡JA!, PODRÁN ENCONTRAR A TU DORADO PAPI Y SUS ESTÚPIDOS MAPAS.

Clary respingó.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡SILENCIO! ¡JONATHAN CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS LO VE Y LO SABE TODO!

—Entonces —Jace estrechó los ojos—. ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o el pato?

—Jace, cállate —casi gritó Clary. Miró a Jonathan—. Si lo que dice es verdad ¿Entonces no le importa que vayan a destruir a su raza y todo lo que creo? ¿No cree que podría…?

Jonathan hizo un gesto desdén.

—MI MISIÓN YA HA SIDO CUMPLIDA, ES SU DEBE PROTEGER LO QUE YO HE CREADO, AHORA ¡ABAJO O LOS MATARÉ!

Jace parecía cada más molesto.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—¡MUERTE! ¡JA!

—Jace —Clary lo tomó por el brazo—. Si tu padre salió, lo hizo por ahí. Tenemos que seguirlo.

—Si es que salió. —Jace arrugó la cara. Estaba siendo realista—. No voy a meterte a un viaje directo a la muerte.

—No podemos luchar contra él.

Jace pareció ofendido.

—Yo sí puedo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Clary, impaciente—. Pero…

—¡TIEMPO TERMINADO! ¡FUERA ABAJO!

—¿Qué…? —Clary gritó en protesta cuando Jonathan Cazador de Sombras los arrojó —con una fuerza abrumadora— a ambos hacia las escaleras. En cuanto estuvieron del otro lado, la tierra se cerró sobre sus cabezas, dejándolos en la oscuridad.

—De nuevo atrapados —dijo Jace con falsa alegría después de un rato de incómodo silencio. —¿No crees que esto es alguna clase de señal divina que indicia que debemos estar eternamente juntos?

Clary se puso las manos en la cara. ¿Es que nunca podían dejar de meterse en problemas? Una cosa los llevaba otra, y esa a otra, y a otra, y otra y otra.

Por arriba de ellos, escucharon un profundo:

—¡JA!

* * *

Isabelle respingó cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Intercambió una mirada con Max, que se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo su mapa tranquilamente. Arrugó la cara y saltó de la cama. Si no era su hermano pequeño, no quería a nadie más cerca. Ni siquiera a Alec.

—¿Quién es? —dijo con brusquedad.

—¿Isabelle? —respondió una voz ligeramente familiar—. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?

Isabelle tomó una bota del suelo y la arrojó contra la puerta.

—¡Fuera!

—Isabelle —dijo Simon con voz cansina—. Vamos, solo abre. No voy a morderte, lo prometo.

—Ja, ja —Isabelle se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué quieres? Te ha mandado Alec para que me saques de aquí ¿cierto? Pues no lo haré. Ahora vete.

—No, he venido porque he querido.

—Mentiroso —siseó Isabelle y esta vez arrojó la silla dónde estaba sentado Max.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el niño.

—Cállate —Isabelle, con el cabello en la cara, se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta—. ¡Vete!

—Bueno, la verdad es que me mandaron aquí para convencerte —dijo Simon—. Alec estaba un poco perturbado, y yo me ofrecí voluntario, pero todo fue una estratagema malvada para poder unirme a sus fuerzas oscuras y rebeldes.

Max miró a Isabelle como diciendo '¿Qué?'

Isabelle rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano quitándole importancia. Se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente.

—¿Cómo sé que no eres un doble espía? —espetó en voz baja—. ¿Qué no nos traicionarás?

Casi pudo ver la expresión divertida de Simon al otro lado.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que golpearas mi cabeza sin parar contra la pared? Sinceramente, te tengo más miedo a ti que a tu hermano. Aunque, técnicamente, Magnus está de su lado, lo cual es bastante malo porque podría convertirme en un ocelote si quisiera.

Max pareció divertido ante la idea.

—Podríamos probar. Siempre he querido un ocelote.

—Max —protestó Isabelle—. Cállate.

Max rodó los ojos.

—¿Quieres que me cosa la boca?

—Oh, no —Isabelle le lanzó una mirada airada—. No empieces a imitar Jace.

Max alzó teatralmente una ceja burlona.

—¿O qué?

Isabelle soltó un chillido desesperado y alzó las manos al cielo.

—¿Qué no te bastó con mandarnos a uno, Raziel?

—¿Eh? ¿Hola? —dijo Simon al otro lado—. ¿Sigo aquí?

—Fuera de aquí —dijo Isabelle, desdeñosa—. Pensaré sobre tu propuesta.

—Muy bien, entonces esperaré sentado aquí afuera —se oyó un sonido rasposo, como si Simon se recargara contra la puerta—. Solo. Triste. A punto de morir…

—Perfecto —Isabelle se sentó también en el suelo —. Veamos cuánto duras ahí.

—….y con sándwiches. Ricos y sabrosos sándwiches.

—¿Qué? —Max apareció de pronto al lado de Isabelle—. ¿Sándwiches? ¿Dónde? ¡Quiero!

—Oh, que deliciosos —Simon saboreó con excesiva lentitud—. Uh, tengo tantos, que lástima que nadie más quiera…

—Isabelle —chilló Max, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

—¡Ah, por el Ángel! —exclamó Isabelle, furiosa. Su estómago gruñó casi al mismo tiempo, haciéndola enfurecer más—. De acuerdo, abriré la puerta. ¡Pero no dejaré que entres! Deja lo sándwiches ahí y aléjate.

Simon rió.

—Como digas.

Se oyó un sonido extraño y luego varios pasos que se alejaban. Isabelle se giró hacia Max y susurró:

—Él intentará entrar, así que tú tomarás los sándwiches mientras yo lo derrumbo ¿de acuerdo?

Max pareció animarse.

—¿Puedo clavarle mi cuchillo serafín?

—¡No!

—Ah, bueno —pareció decepcionado.

Isabelle, látigo en mano, le hizo señas para que se apresurara. Abrió la puerta, apenas unos milímetros para echar un vistazo alrededor. No tardó en ver los sándwiches, crujientes y burlones, a unos pasos de ella. Con otra seña de su mano, Max se escabulló entre sus piernas y alargó su mano a través de la abertura para cogerlos. Isabelle estaba empezando a pensar que Simon realmente se había ido cuando una ráfaga de aire le sacudió el cabello con violencia y de repente escuchó a Max gritar mientras metía la mano a toda velocidad. Cerró la puerta en las narices de Simon, pero no antes de que él lograra meter su pie en la abertura. Isabelle siseó y soltó la puerta mientras con la otra mano desenrollaba su látigo y lo lanzaba contra los pies de Simon. El vampiro, ya dentro de la habitación, cayó de bruces contra el suelo con un grito ahogado.

Sin levantarse, alzó un destartalado pedazo de tela blanca.

—¿Me rindo? —dijo con expresión inocente—. Traje jugo.

* * *

Clary tardó en acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar, y en cuanto lo hizo, pudo ver las horribles letras que estaban grabadas en toda una pared. Se aseguró de leerlas varias veces, pero por más que deseara que sus ojos le mintieran, seguían siendo las mismas palabras.

_Nadie puede salir,_

_De dónde no hay salida. _

_Entrégate a la muerte. _

_Y entonces saldrás._

—Eso no rima —comentó Jace.

Clary lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué no rima?

—¿Además de que estamos atrapados en un gigante cuarto oscuro y nos están diciendo que la única manera de salir es morir? Bueno, puedes alegrarte, al menos yo estoy aquí. Así que, técnicamente, morirás feliz.

—No —casi gritó Clary—. No bromees. No ahora.

Jace pareció confundido.

—¿Pero por qué..?

Clary alzó una mano.

—No. Cállate.

Jace se enderezó, repentinamente alerta.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Yo insultándote?

—No —Jace miró a todos lados—. Eso, ¿no lo escuchas?

—¿Qué? —espetó Clary, molesta—. ¿Estás intentado asustarme?

Jace se quedó de piedra. Sus ojos dorados destellaron en la oscuridad mientras miraba algo por encima de ella. Justo en ese momento, algo resopló por detrás de Clary, alborotando sus cabellos y haciéndola estremecerse cuando el aliento cálido y apestoso le golpeó la espalda.

—Jace —gimió con un hilo de voz.

—Date la vuelta —dijo éste, sin mirarla. Su semblante era tranquilo—. Lenta, muy lentamente.

Clary lo hizo. Muy lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, se giró hacia la sombra que se cernía sobre ella. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, casi soltó un chillido que se quedó atorado entre su garganta, paralizada del terror.

Lo único que podía ver era unos dientes del tamaño de todo su cuerpo, amarillos y babeantes.

* * *

Simon entró a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Luke parecía muy concentrado escuchando a Alec, que le contaba con pelos y señales en todos los problemas en los que se habían metido, con Magnus haciendo aportaciones de vez en cuando. Cada vez que el brujo movía la mano, chispas volaban desde ella y flotaban en la habitación.

Tardaron varios segundos más en darse de cuenta de Simon.

—¿Dónde está Isabelle? —dijo Alec, repentinamente alerta.

Simon se sentó al lado de Jordan con expresión derrotada.

—Me sacó a patadas —comentó—. Literalmente —señaló su ojo morado.

Jordan soltó una risotada. Maia le lanzó una mirada ardiente y se detuvo abruptamente. Miró a Simon, preocupada.

—Estoy bien —dijo Simon—. De verdad.

—Pensamos que podrías necesitar esto —Magnus le lanzó un cuero lleno de sangre—. Antes de que nos comas a todos.

Simon lo atrapó entre las manos, medio sediento medio asqueado.

—Vaya, gracias por el voto de confianza —masculló—. ¿Debo suponer que no es la sangre de ninguno de ustedes?

—No te preocupes, no te queremos tanto —replicó Jordan—. Traían una gallina a bordo.

Luke se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien… —comenzó—. Así que después de la explosión despertaron en aquélla isla, y casi enseguida, Valentine los capturó y los hizo sus prisioneros. —Alec asintió y Luke lo miró pensativo. La cocina estaba cálida y oscura, con ellos sentados en la larga mesa de madera pulida. U n candelabro titilaba débilmente en el centro, bañando sus rostros con la luz rojiza del fuego—. Después de eso, torturó a Alec y obligó a Magnus a llevarlos hacia la Ciudad de Sombras para seguir a Stephen, pero Magnus en realidad le hizo una jugada y lo llevo a China —casi parecía divertido—, y después ustedes escaparon e incendiaron su barco.

—Por supuesto que lo hicimos —Simon se cruzó de brazos—. Es decir, no llevaba mucho tiempo en él y la única satisfacción hubiera sido ver la cara de Jace, lo que no pude, lamentablemente, pero…

—Teníamos que vengarnos de alguna manera —concordó Alec lanzándole una mirada a Simon —Jace lo hubiera querido.

—Jace hubiera querido que siguieran con vida —dijo Luke.

—Jace hubiera querido que me ahogara —bufó Simon. —No lo hice por él.

—Usted no lo conoce —le espetó Alec mirando a Luke—. No hable de él como si lo hiciera. De todas formas, ¿cómo nos encontró? ¿Qué hace un barco de la Armada de Idris vagando por aguas chinas?

—Los estamos rastreando desde hace tiempo —dijo Lucian con voz suave—. Supimos que estuvieron en Tortuga y tuvieron problemas con demonios. Después de eso les perdimos el rastro hasta que escuchamos sobre que Valentine los había tomado prisioneros, pero solo eran rumores, por lo que no los creímos. Incluso yo había pensado que él estaba muerto. Pero entonces llegamos a esa isla desierta y encontraremos los restos de un barco negro. Entonces comenzamos a rastrear a Valentine, pero nadie parecía saber nada de él. Volvimos a regresar a Tortuga, para recopilar información, pero de nuevo nadie sabía nada. Era como si se hubiera evaporado en la nada. Fue ahí cuando, por casualidad, un brujo se acercó a mí y me dejó un papel que decía: 'Rumbo a china'. No teníamos muchas opciones, así que decidimos venir porque, en realidad, no teníamos ningún otro lugar donde buscar. El que los hayamos encontrado a ustedes en lugar de él, fue una sorpresa. Pero eso quiere decir que el brujo no mintió.

Alec lo miró, estupefacto.

—¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabíamos!

Magnus soltó una risita.

—Mi culpa.

Alec lo miró, buscando una explicación.

—Los brujos podemos enviar mensajes de fuego —explicó—. Solo los brujos podemos comprenderlos, pero eso no viene al caso.

—Pero… —Alec abrió la boca y la cerró—. ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

—Desde el momento que nos capturaron —Magnus sonrió—. Mandé un mensaje a William y otro a él.

—Es decir que ya tenías todo planeado —dijo Simon alegremente—. Gracias, digo, por avisarnos. Muy dulce de tu parte.

—Si —asintió Jordan—. Tal vez así no habríamos hecho tantas estupideces. Ni habríamos estado a punto de morir más de una vez.

—Innecesariamente —completó Maia, furiosa.

Magnus hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano.

Lucian respingó.

—¿Maia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Maia se sonrojó. Desde que había subido al barco, se había mantenido cabizbaja para que el capitán no la viera, pero ahora se había descuidado.

—Yo… eh…

—¿La conoces? —inquirió Jordan con recelo.

—Por supuesto que sí —Lucian la miró ceñudo—. Ella pertenecía esta tripulación, hasta que conoció a _cierto_ chico y desapareció con él.

Maia se sonrojó.

—Yo no…

—Creo que eso no es importante ahora —dijo Alec, cortante. —Deberíamos concentrarnos en encontrar a Jace.

—Y Clary —añadió Simon.

Alec se sonrojó.

—Si, claro. También a Clary.

Magnus lo miró fijamente. No dijo nada.

Lucian cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Muy bien. Si lo que dicen es cierto…

—Lo es —siseó Alec.

—…entonces Jace y Clary deben estar en la Ciudad de Sombras ahora, en busca de Stephen y los mapas...

—Estoy harta de ese maldito lugar —masculló Maia.

—...Y Valentine... —siguió Luke, dejando la frase en el aire.

—Pateando los restos de su barco en algún lado no muy lejos de aquí—dijo Simon con oscura satisfacción.

—Sin tripulación ni ninguna ayuda —asintió Alec.

—Totalmente perdido —terció Jordan.

—No —dijo Lucian con calma—. Lo dudo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo dudas? —inquirió Maia.

—Es Valentine —dijo Magnus—. No se dará por vencido tan fácil.

Lucian asintió.

—Pero —dijo Alec, molesto—, al menos ganamos tiempo ¿no? El tardará en recuperarse y volver a tomar otro barco…

—¿Por qué no vamos y lo capturamos? —inquirió Simon.

—Eso sería mi plan —dijo Lucian, pensativo—. Pero lo más probable es que ya no esté ahí. Ustedes han naufragado varios días. Valentine no es ningún idiota. Incluso ya debe saber que estoy cerca.

—¿Qué? —saltó Maia—. ¿Pero… cómo?

—¿Y a dónde se pudo ir? —objetó Jordan—. No tiene barco…

—Tener barco no es un problema para Valentine —Lucian comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa—. No sé que es lo que hará ahora, pero si sé muy bien que él no está derrotado. En otras circunstancias, iría tras él, pero ahora… Debemos aprovechar el tiempo en el que se reorganiza—se enderezó—. Tenemos que encontrar a Jace y Clary. Y rápido.

—Lo cuál sería mas fácil si supiéramos dónde diablos están —Simon parecía preocupado—. Damos por supuesto que ellos llegaron a la Ciudad de Sombras, ¿y si no lo hicieron?

—Lo hicieron —dijo Magnus, malhumorado—. Le pedí a William que lo hiciera, y estoy seguro que lo hizo.

—¿Muy, muy seguro? —inquirió Simon—. ¿O solo seguro?

—Bastante seguro, Sammy.

—¡Soy Simon!

Alec lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Muy bien, entonces entraron —frunció los labios—. ¿Y cómo salieron? Es decir, ¿alguien sabe por dónde saldrán?

Intercambiaron miradas inquietas.

—Podríamos entrar a la Ciudad de Sombras a buscarlos —propuso Maia, no muy convencida.

—Ya no podemos hacer eso —bufó Magnus—. Debemos confiar en nuestros pequeños amiguitos y esperar que sean lo suficiente listos para salir por si mismos.

Los ojos azul oscuro de Alec destellaron.

—¿Y cómo sabríamos si lo hicieron? ¿Dónde los encontraríamos?

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —dijo Alec, alzando la voz.

—Podríamos rastrearlos —ofreció Simon, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Magnus pareció considerarlo.

—No podremos rastrearlos mientras estén en la Ciudad de Sombras. Pero una vez fuera… Si, tal vez podría funcionar. ¿Alguien tiene algo de Jace?

—¿Quién querría? —resopló Jordan.

—¿Aparte de sus insultos grabados en mi memoria? —dijo Simon —. Creo que no.

Magnus rodó los ojos.

—¿Y de Clary?

Todos miraron hacia Simon, incluso Luke, que parecía esperanzado. Él los miró confundido.

—¿Supongo que ahora es cuando sacó un mechón de su pelo que he guardado todo este tiempo para olerlo por las noches?

—¡Simon! —gritó Maia.

Simon alzó las manos.

—Lo siento. No tengo nada.

—Estupendo —escupió Alec.

—Nuestro único plan y se va al carajo —sonrió Jordan —. Parece ser algo usual ¿no?

Luke suspiró y se levantó.

—Vayan a descansar. Pueden quedarse en el camarote de babor. Mientras tanto pensaré sobre lo que haremos. Magnus, por favor quédate un momento.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? —bramó Isabelle en cuanto abrió la puerta y encontró a Simon tirado en el suelo.

—Supongo que ahora es cuando te confieso que soy tu acosador y admirador número uno y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Isabelle lo pateó. Simon gritó en protesta.

—Empiezo a creer que me confundes con una bolsa de arroz para golpear —murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

Isabelle seguía mirándolo, molesta y extrañamente aturdida.

—¿Has estado aquí afuera toda la noche?

Simon se encogió de hombros.

—Quería colgarme como murciélago de las velas, pero no pude, así que vine y me acosté aquí.

Isabelle parecía querer golpearlo. Sin embargo, parecía, muy en el fondo, conmovida.

—Hace frío —susurró.

—Sí, bueno, soy un vampiro —Simon le mostró los dientes—. ¿Recuerdas?

—Cállate —le espetó Isabelle, cruzándose de brazos—. Solo cállate.

Simon estrechó sus ojos.

—Espera, ¿por qué saliste? ¿Querías ver si en realidad estaba cumpliendo lo que había dicho o…?

—Iba a buscar a Alec —dijo Isabelle con voz chillona—. Pero ya no tengo ganas. Ahora pasa, quiero dormir.

Simon la miró con cautela.

—¿No me patearás?

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—No. Hazlo, antes de que me arrepienta.

Simon se coló con rapidez por un costado. Isabelle cerró la puerta detrás de él. Simon vio a Max dormido en una silla, en medio del desorden del cuarto. Luego se volvió a girar hacia Isabelle, que estaba demasiado cerca de él, y se sorprendió al observar sus ojos, tan negros como la noche afuera e igualmente llenos de diminutas estrellas.

—¿Qué? —dijo, molesta—. No me mires así. No me mires en absoluto.

Simon sonrió de lado.

—Claro que no.

* * *

Las botas viejas de Alec resonaban en el suelo mientras caminaba de una esquina a otra como un león enjaulado. Magnus, desde la cama, lo veía con refinado interés.

—Alexander —dijo con voz calmada—. Detente.

Alec se detuvo y lo miró, sorprendido y enojado. Sus ojos eran del color del cielo en una tormenta eléctrica.

—¿Qué me detenga? —gritó, indignado—. Jace está perdido, posiblemente en problemas, y nosotros estamos aquí, a merced de Luke, que puede encarcelarnos en cuanto le dé la gana. Eso sin mencionar que te obligó a hacer un portal a Idris, pero dado a las salvaguardas solo pudiste acercarlo, aunque eso no implica que no estemos ya cerca de la Ciudad de Cristal. Puede encerrarnos, y seguir él con la búsque… y… y… —Alec parecía a punto de tener un infarto—. Valentine no tarda en aparecer. Izzy se ha encerrado. Max no está por ningún lado. No podemos rastrear a Jace ni Clary. ¿Y TÚ QUIERES QUE ME DETENGA?

—Quiero que te tranquilices —dijo el brujo con voz suave—. Y Max debe estar con Isabelle, lo sabes. Y en cuanto a Jace —sus ojos relucieron por un momento, duros—, ya encontraremos una solución.

—Eso es lo que hago —dijo Alec, alterado—, ya que nadie parece tomarle importancia —miró a todos lados, de repente confundido—. ¿Y dónde están los lobos?

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

—Comiendo.

—¿COMIENDO? ¿CÓMO PUEDEN COMER?

Magnus suspiró.

—Alexander…

—¡NO, NO ME DIGAS ALEXANDER! —Alec tenía la cara roja—. ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN ESTAR TODOS TAN TRANQUILOS EN ESTÁ SITUACIÓN?!

—¿Y qué propones hacer?

Alec abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar.

—Yo… bueno… eh…

Magnus alzó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

—NO LO SÉ —Alec parecía a punto de llorar—. ¿No debería haber alguna forma de rastrearlo por medio de mí? Yo soy su parabatai…

—Alec —dijo Magnus, con voz cansina—. Ya te dije que…

—¡Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada! —Alec comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo. —¡No puedo! ¡NO PUEDO!

Magnus se levantó y se acercó a él. Alec pareció sorprendido cuando lo sintió por detrás de él, tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Alexander —dijo Magnus en su oído—, tranquilízate. No tienes que preocuparte por todo. Ya te he dicho que encontraré una solución.

—¿Cuándo? —dijo Alec, intentando sonar molesto, pero su voz salió como una súplica furiosa.

—Pronto —Magnus puso las manos en sus hombros. Con cuidado, lo giró hacia él—. Quiero ayudarte, Alec. Pero mi magia está agotada. La poca que había acumulado la utilicé para trasladarnos de nuevo a las aguas cerca de Idris. Estoy cansado. Solo dame unas horas, y haremos todo lo que quieras.

Alec se sintió culpable de inmediato. Con tantas cosas pasando, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar cómo se sentía Magnus. Tal vez era que él era el muro que lo sostenía, siempre fuerte, siempre permanente, él único que estaba ahí cuando todo lo demás se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Alec siempre miraba a su alrededor, tratando de arreglar todo, pero nunca miraba hacia la mano que lo sostenía a él.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Alzó el rostro hacia Magnus, perdiéndose en sus hipnóticos ojos felinos—. Puedes tomar mi energía, lo sabes…

—No quiero tu energía —Magnus acunó el rostro entre sus manos—. Quiero esto.

Y lo besó, suavemente, dulce como el vino y la lluvia. Pero Alec no quería dulzura. Quería olvidar y hacerlo olvidar, dejar al mundo a un lado por un momento, y que todo lo que respirara y sintiera fuera a Magnus. Lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó con fiereza y desesperación, mordiéndole los labios. Magnus gimió desde dentro de su garganta, pero Alec no tuvo piedad. De un tirón le desgarró la camisa y lo arrojó contra la cama.

* * *

Luke no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Fue por eso que, cuando la puerta de su camarote se abrió de golpe poco antes del amanecer, él estaba totalmente despierto. Un chico entró corriendo a toda prisa.

—Mi señor —hizo una reverencia hacia él. —Un barco —dijo, jadeante—. Un barco se acerca. No tiene bandera. Piratas. Señor, son piratas. Vienen hacia nosotros.

* * *

La luz mortecina del alba se colaba por la ventana cuando Alec despertó con un jadeo y se sentó, con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho y una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Magnus! —bramó. El brujo gruñó a su lado y se tapó la cara con una almohada. Alec lo pateó fuera de la cama—. ¡MAGNUS!

—¿Qué? —Magnus se levantó del suelo, despeinado y mirando a todos lados como loco—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Max!  
Magnus detuvo su mirada en el Cazador de Sombras.

—¿Qué?

—¡Max! —repitió Alec, inexplicablemente sonriente. —¡Max tenía un muñeco de Jace!

Magnus seguía mirándolo sin entender.

—Y yo estaba teniendo cierto sueño encantador con gatos volando por todos lados.

—Tengo que buscarlo ahora mismo —Alec comenzó a ponerse las botas—. ¿No entiendes? Si él tiene el muñeco, podremos rastrearlo y… ¿qué?

Magnus sonrió con malicia. Lo miró de arriba abajo.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero piensas ir a ver a tu hermano pequeño así? No es que a mí me moleste, pero a él le puede perturbar.

Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿Así cómo?

Alec entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto la ropa. Con la cara en llamas, se giró y comenzó a recogerla del suelo. Estaba terminando de ponerse los pantalones cuando una súbita sensación helada se apoderó de él. Se enderezó, con la mano congelada en su camisa.

Magnus, que también había comenzado a vestirse, lo miró alarmado.

—¿Alec?

—Jace —susurró él, aún sin poder moverse—. Algo le pasa a Jace.

Justo entonces comenzó el alborotó afuera. Magnus y Alec intercambiaron una mirada. Gritos, órdenes, y varios ruidos de gente despertándose y moviéndose por el barco llegaron hasta ellos.

Sin una palabra, Alec corrió hacia la puerta.

* * *

Luke se levantó y los mapas cayeron de su cama. Con pasos presurosos se dirigió hacia la puerta, diciéndole al chico que buscara a Jocelyn antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza, agitando las viejas velas azules y haciendo crujir la madera del barco. Corrió hacia la proa, donde varios de sus soldados —Jocelyn entre ellos— observaban hacia el barco pirata que se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad.

Por detrás de él escucho los pasos apresurados de más soldados que se acercaban a ver.

—¿Es Valentine? —dijo Alec con voz ahogada. —¿Cómo nos alcanzó tan rápido? ¿No lo habíamso dejado en China? ¿Cómo…?

—No puede ser —dijo Maia, horrorizada.

—Puede serlo —dijo Magnus con voz lúgrube.

—O pueden ser amigos —dijo Jordan, esperanzado.

—¿Dónde estaba? —les espetó Alec entonces, mirando a los dos chicos lobo.

—Durmiendo por ahí —siseó Maia—. Ya que se adueñaron del camarote.

Alec se sonrojó.

—Yo… Nosotros… No…

—Váyanse abajo —dijo Luke con voz autoritaria—. No pueden…

Se interrumpió cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió de golpe y Max salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Alguien viene! —gritó—. ¡Alguien viene!

—Ya lo saben, Max —dijo Isabelle por detrás de él. Un látigo plateado colgaba de su mano. Simon apareció detrás de ella con expresión somnolienta—. No hagas un escándalo.

Max la ignoró y —gateando por entre las piernas de todos— logró llegar hasta la proa y subirse a ella. El barco ahora estaba más cerca y a Luke casi se le detuvo el corazón al reconocer las velas doradas. Había creído que nunca, jamás, volvería a ver aquel barco surcando las aguas.

—¿Es Valentine? —dijo Max, inquieto. —¿Es él?

—¿Cuáles son las órdenes, capitán? —preguntó su segundo al mano, nervioso—. ¿Debemos prepararnos para el ataque?

Lucian, aún sin poder apartar la vista del barco, negó con la cabeza.

—No hagan nada.

—Pero… mi señor….

—No es un enemigo.

Jocelyn también miraba al barco, conmocionada.

—¿Es..?

—¡Es Jace! —Saltó Max al reconocer a un hombre rubio al timón del otro barco—. ¡Es Jace! ¡Es Jace!  
—No —dijo Lucian en voz baja—. Es Stephen.

* * *

Clary, demasiado aterrorizada para moverse, escuchó como Jace le gritaba desde lejos antes de que algo le golpeara con fuerza el hombro y la mandara volando hacia la pared. Aterrizó de espaldas, sintiendo como todo el aire la abandonaba y cayó de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo sangre. Alzó el rostro, y a través de su vista nublada vio como Jace detenía al demonio solo con su antebrazo. A pesar escasa luz, a Clary le pareció vislumbrar que el demonio tenía forma de un reptil enorme, con unas inmensas garras y escamas que relucían con un destello verdoso. La mitad de su cuerpo seguía engullido en la oscuridad. Quizo gritar cuando vio como alzaba la garra, directa hacia Jace, pero de su garganta solo salió un sonido rasposo. Jace pareció advertirlo, porque se giró de pronto, la mano volando hacia el cuchillo serafín en su bota, pero antes de que lograra tomarlo el demonio lo lanzó al aire de un violento manotazo.

—¡Jace!

Clary, luchando contra el terror, se levantó a trompicones y corrió hasta el cuchillo que Jace había dejado caer en el suelo.

—¡Haniel! —gritó. El cuchillo se encendió e iluminó con su luz azulada toda la estancia, desvelando una caverna ancha y tenebrosa. La luz del arma titilaba haciendo bailar las sombras en las paredes. Y hacía frío. Mucho frío. ¿Por qué Clary no se había dado cuenta antes?

El demonio bramó, justo frente a ella, y Clary se lanzó hacia un lado, esquivando sus mortíferos y venenosos dientes. Trató de clavar el cuchillo serafín a su costado, pero las escamas eran tan duras como una armadura. Retrocedió, alarmada, y entonces alguien le arrebató el cuchillo.

—Quédate cerca de mí —dijo Jace con voz seca. Tenía el brazo cubierto de sangre y aún más cortes en el rostro—. ¡Eh, cosa asquerosa!

Jace agarró una piedra y se la lanzó en la cabeza. El demonio, que había estado olfateando a unos metros de ellos, se giró de pronto. Su cuerpo casi ocupaba la mitad de la caverna. Siseó y movió la cola, derrumbando piedras por todos lados, y la lanzó como un látigo hacia ellos.

Jace y Clary se lanzaron por lados opuestos, esquivándolo.

—¡Te dije que te quedaras a mi lado! —bramó Jace.

—¿Y cómo iba a saber que te lanzarías hacia allá? —respondió a su vez Clary, luchando contra el miedo y el enojo.

El demonio observó sus dos opciones de menú, y deciéndose que Jace era más sabroso, se lanzó contra él con la lengua bífeda por fuera. jace soltó una risita y saltó en el aire, apareciendo de repente sobre una roca del techo de la caverna. Saltó sobre la bestia y trató de enterrarle el cuchillo una y otra vez mientras el demonio movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de derrumbarlo.

—¡¿De qué mierda está hecho está cosa?! —gritó, medio enojado medio entretenido.

Clary, desarmada e impotente, tomó varias piedras del suelo y las lanzó contra el demonio. Jace alzó la mirada de pronto, sus ojos fieramente estrechados.

—¿Qué estás…?

Aprovechando la distracción, el demonio dio una sacudida violenta y Jace cayó al suelo con un grito rabioso. Clary, con la boca abierta, comenzó a retroceder a toda prisa cuando el demonio comenzó arrastrarse hacia ella.

Se detuvo de pronto cuando su pie estuvo de resbalar al vacío. Miró por detrás de ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, hacia la oscuridad que se abría a sus pies. No era una oscuridad como la del portal, ni siquiera como la de las escaleras por donde los había arrojado Jonathan Cazador de Sombras… era una oscuridad más profunda, más tenebrosa, más peligrosa.

—¡Clary! —Jace, con los ojos enloquecidos, apareció de repente frente a ella y la lanzó a un lado.

Clary se derrumbó en el suelo, sintiendo algo cálido deslizarse por su pierna, pero apenas le importó. Giró el rostro, trastornada, y vio —como en un sueño— como Jace se deslizaba en el suelo y le enterraba el cuchillo serafín al demonio en el estómago. El demonio rugió y trató de detenerse al ver el abismo, pero era demasiado tarde y terminó cayendo hacia él. Jace rodó a un lado, haciéndose un ovillo cuando el monstruo pasó sobre él. Clary estaba a punto de correr hacia él gritando de alivio cuando vio un destello verde y de repente Jace, soltando una maldición, fue arrastrado desde el talón hacia el vacío.

Todo paso tan deprisa que Clary apenas pudo pensar. Se arrojó hacia Jace justo cuando caía y su mano llegó hasta el antebrazo del chico, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito estrangulado. Casi de inmediato, el peso de él la arrastró hacia abajo. Su mano se aferró a la tierra, cerrándose sobre piedras y algo que parecía un trozo de tela, desesperadamente buscando un lugar de donde sostenerse. Sintió sus uñas romperse, la sangre goteando en sus manos arañadas, pero apenas sintió dolor.

Por un momento, logró sostenerlo. Podía sentir su duro músculo debajo de su pequeña mano, caliente y sudado. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Clary sintió una horrible sensación al ver el rostro de Jace, sereno y fiero. Él no tenía miedo. Él moriría satisfecho si lograba salvarla. Pero ella no. No cuando sabía que si Jace caía, de algún modo, su corazón caería con él. Pasaría el resto de su vida perseguida por la culpa y esa última mirada.

—Clary…

—¡No! —Clary apenas podía hablar—. ¡Cállate!

Una oleada de terror la invadió cuando su mano comenzó a resbalarse del brazo de Jace. Silencio. Unas pocas rocas a su lado resbalaron y cayeron al vacío.

—Bueno —comentó Jace, como si no estuviera a punto de morir—. Supongo que aquí es donde me confiesas tu amor y yo caigo al vacío mientras tu gritas mi nombre y te arrojas tras de mí, porque no puedes vivir sin mí.

Ya le estaba costando a Clary un esfuerzo descomunal sostenerlo con una mano, ni qué decir de que pudiera apenas proferir algo más que jadeos. Cuando oyó sus palabras, sin embargo, sintió la furia encenderse en su interior, y logró decir:

—Cállate o te soltaré solo para… —enmudeció bruscamente, todo color abandonando su cara. Por el rabillo del ojo había captado un movimiento al fondo del abismo, un destello verdoso. Un débil sonido fue llegando hasta ella, hasta identificarlo como el de rocas siendo raspadas. Enfocó su mirada hacia las densas sombras por debajo de ella, pero no logró ver nada. No… si, si había algo ahí. Una diminuta figura verde que brillaba en la oscuridad, ascendiendo hacia ellos. Cuando lo comprendió, casi le soltaba a Jace la mano del horror.

—Oh, genial. Nuestro amigo puede escalar muy bien —bromeó Jace, pero en sus ojos no había risa—. Bien. Esto no lo tenía previsto. Escucha, Clary…

—¡No! —repitió Clary, testaruda.

Se arrojó aún más hacia abajo, tratando de alcanzarlo con la otra mano.

—¡Clary, no! —dijo Jace, furioso y desesperado—. No…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando hubo un chasquido metálico y de repente la pierna de Jace fue envuelta en la cola del demonio. Clary gritó y Jace intentó soltarse de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Tomados de la mano, cayeron hacia el abismo.

* * *

—Sigo sin creerlo —Jonathan sonrió y pudo ver su reflejo en el sucio espejo roto, distorsionado como si fuera un monstruo—. Salgo del barco por unos segundos y tú logras explotarlo.

—Te arrojaron fuera del barco —dijo Valentine con suave frialdad—. Un vampiro y un Cazador de Sombras incompetente.

Jonathan pareció ligeramente molesto.

—Me atacaron por la espalda. Como unos cobardes.

—Te atacaron con inteligencia —dijo Valentine con tranquilidad—. Porque sabían que no podían vencerte en un enfrentamiento frente a frente.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya estarían muertos —dijo Jonathan con brusquedad, pero su padre no le hizo caso. La bruja, por delante de ellos, seguía con los ojos cerrados y los labios negros curvados en una sonrisa traviesa. Jonathan odiaba su sonrisa. De hecho, la odiaba entera. No le agradaban los brujos, ni los vampiros, o cualquier animal como esos. No eran ángeles, ni completamente demonios o humanos, solo eran fenómenos que no deberían existir.

—¿Cuánto más va a tardar? —dijo, impaciente.

—Paciencia, Jonathan —dijo su padre, su rostro glacial.

—Ya llevamos aquí varios días —dijo Jonathan entre dientes—. ¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar?

—Necesitábamos un barco. Ahora que lo tenemos, necesitamos el rastro.

—No quiero esperar —siseó Jonathan.

Valentine lo miró, aburrido.

—¿Y entonces que es lo que quieres, Jonathan?

_Quiero luchar. Quiero matar. Quiero a Clarissa._

—Quiero reunirme con mis hermanos.

—Cuack —dijo un pato, saliendo de entre sus piernas.

Valentine pareció oscuramente divertido.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es quién creo que es?

Jonathan miró huraño al pato.

—Si, el idiota de Aim logró salvarse convirtiéndose en pato. Pero está demasiado jodido para poder convertirse en demonio de nuevo —sonrió con malicia—. Ahora no deja de seguirme a todos lados. Tal vez debería ser mi cena esta noche.

El pato lo mordió. Jonathan gritó y lo pateó.

—Me encanta que tengas una mascota —dijo Valentine con burla—. Tal vez le dé algo de amor a tu frío corazón.

Jonathan frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de replicar cuando la bruja abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, tan negras como el océano en la tormenta.

—Ah —susurró—. Ya está aquí.

Valentine sonrió satisfecho.

—Muéstrame como encontrarlo.

—No está lejos —la bruja sonrió y sus labios negros se torcieron macabramente—. Va a reunirse con tu antiguo parabatai. Va en busca de su hijo.

_Va en busca de Jace_, pensó Jonathan con amarga alegría, _que ternura. _Pero, sin embargo, dónde estuviera Jace, estaría Clary. Jonathan había preferido dejarlos esconderse allá en la isla, a pesar de que había escuchado el latido de sus corazones muy claramente. Aún seguía preguntándose porqué lo había hecho. Tal vez porque no quería a Clarissa cerca de su padre. Clarissa era rebelde e irresponsable. Su padre le haría daño.

Pero era su hermana.

No permitiría que _nadie_ le hiciera daño.

No por primera vez, apretó los puños, pensando en sí Jace la estaría cuidando_. Si no lo hiciste, si algo le paso, lo pagarás…_

El rostro de Valentine era de piedra.

—Dime dónde está.

—Antes dale las gracias a mi amiga —la bruja señaló con gesto burlón hacia la chica encadenada en una esquina de la cabaña. Su rostro estaba oculto tras una maraña de caballo castaño y opaco. Cuando miró hacia arriba, desafiante, Jonathan pudo ver sus traslúcidos ojos grises—. Sin ella, no hubiera podido hacerlo. Ella es especial. Ya sabes, nadie que entra a la Ciudad de Sombras puede ser rastreado.

—Gracias por tu cooperación —dijo Valentine, con fría diversión.

La chica les lanzó una mirada ardiente.

—La enmudecí —bufó la bruja de los labios negros—. Era muy molesta.

Jonathan, perdiendo el control, se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomó del cuello y la arrojó contra la pared. Cuando habló lo hizo lenta y fríamente, recalcando cada palabra en su oído.

—Dime dónde está —ordenó.

Por un momento, los ojos de la bruja reflejaron miedo, antes de que comenzara a reír en su cara.

—Están camino a Isla Blanca —le escupió.

Jonathan la miró con los ojos estrechados. Había escuchado de esa Isla, pero no tenía nada especial ni importante. Apretó más fuerte su mano y ella comenzó a jadear.

—Jonathan —dijo Valentine, alzando la voz.

Jonathan no lo escuchó.

—Si estás mintiendo —la amenazó—. Mejor que te escondas en cuanto salga de aquí. Corre y escóndete. Por qué te seguiré, te buscaré, y te encontraré. Y cuando lo haga, te mataré.

La bruja lo miró con una sonrisa enigmática.

—¿Y qué —dijo, con la voz ahogada y ronca— si te digo que pronto perderás tu cabello?

Jonathan la miró con desprecio y la dejó caer al suelo. Se dio la media vuelta y salió hacia la noche y la lluvia.

_Ya voy, hermana._

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Domingo. Sip, por fin todos se van a reencontrar. ajksfhajkdha. Y el regreso de Mister Pato, la pesadilla de los Herondale.**

_*Siento que se den muchas vueltas en este capítulo, en realidad pensaba avanzar más en la historia, pero era necesario poner todo esto. Los chicos necesitaban un descanso y Clary y Jace seguían metidos en bastantes problemas. Quería sacarlos de ahí desde el capítulo anterior pero, seamos realistas, quería poner a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras parodiado XD Pero no bajen la guardian, también está aquí por una razón._

_*Como decía arriba, a todas aquéllas que recuerdan el 'beso esperado de Clary y Sebastian' no se me ha olvidado. Es solo que, bueno, antes tienen que perder el cabello. ¿Tiene sentido? No. Lo sé. Pero eso es lo divertido._

**-REVIEW, maybe?- *Mister Pato te morderá si no lo haces* :D**


	15. Reuniones fortuitas

_Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
Just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light._

_Ships in the Night, Mat Kearney._

**Capítulo XIV. **_**Reuniones fortuitas.**_

El viento estaba comenzando a arreciar con fuerza cuando el radiante barco de los Herondale alcanzó a _Alas Blancas_, el barco de guerra de Lucian. Éste comenzó a gritar indicaciones de inmediato, ordenando a los soldados a lanzar puentes de madera para que Stephen Herondale pudiera abordar. Simon lo contempló sorprendido mientras se abría paso hacia ellos, sus botas repiqueteando con firmeza en la madera tambaleante, su rostro duro y fiero, como el hielo antes de resquebrajarse. En ningún momento miró hacia abajo, como cualquier persona hubiera hecho, hacia el salvaje mar que se mecía a sus pies. Y fue ahí, en esa expresión, que Simon casi creyó ver a Jace, como una imagen parpadeante; el mismo rostro obstinado y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, con ese ligero y aburrido desinterés hacia el peligro.

Pero es que él _era_ Jace. Simon parpadeó varias veces, esperando ver a Clary correteando tras él. Pero todo lo que veía era un hombre alto y de complexión atlética, vestido completamente de negro. Una versión más madura de Jace, más fuerte y más amenazante. Excepto por sus ojos. Dónde los de Jace eran todo luz y oro, los de este hombre eran todo hielo y sombras, de un azul tan oscuro como el mar ártico al anochecer. Y en vez de Clary, fue una menuda mujer de claros ojos azules quién salió detrás de él, vestida también con viejas y desaliñadas ropas negras.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —advirtió Stephen, sin perder tiempo, mirando a Luke fijamente. Su cabello dorado se mecía al igual que las velas del barco en el fiero viento—. Tenemos que acelerar la marcha.

Varios soldados comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor, curiosos.

—Sí, hola, buenos días —murmuró Jordan, burlón—. Gusto en conocerte.

—Cállate —siseó Maia.

—¿É-el es…? —Isabelle dejó la frase en el aire, demasiado turbada para poder finalizarla. Esa mañana llevaba puesto, como siempre, su traje de Cazadora de Sombras. Un hilo plateado adornaba su trenza, negra como el carbón. Pero lo que la hacía ver diferente era su reacción, tan estupefacta como Simon nunca la había visto. Sus hermanos, a sus lados, tenían la misma expresión en su rostro.

Simon los observó divertido.

—¿Jace? —volvió a balbucear Max, mirándolo asombrado. —¿JACE?

—No —dijo Alec con una mezcla de dureza, sorpresa e indignación, como asegurándose a sí mismo y a los demás de que, si hubiera sido Jace, él lo habría sabido de inmediato—. Eres… es… ¿Es… realmente es Stephen, el padre de Jace?

—Desde luego no es Stephen, la prostituta pelirroja de Tortuga —masculló Magnus.

La mirada de Stephen voló hacia ellos, percatándose por primera vez de su presencia. Por un momento, Simon esperó ver la sonrisa irónica formarse en sus labios y tal vez algún comentario sarcástico, pero Stephen solo los miró con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad, sin decir nada.

—¿A-amatis? —dijo Luke, que había estado mirando pasmado a la mujer semiculta por el cuerpo de Stephen—. ¿Eres tú?

Stephen, volviendo su atención a Luke, se sonrojó ligeramente.

—No la pude convencer —dijo de inmediato—. Ya la conoces.

—Si —dijo Luke lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Y tú querías que viniera contigo.

Stephen no dijo nada, pero su mandíbula se tensó, como si se estuviera contiendo de decir algo desagradable. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas y Simon creyó ver algo brillar a través de la mirada de Stephen.

_Comprensión. Obstinación. Vergüenza._

Simon recordó de pronto lo que había escuchado hace mucho, sobre como Stephen había abandonado a Amatis cuando Valentine se lo pidió, casándose poco después con Céline Montclaire. Cuando Luke había ido a buscar a su hermana el día del ataque, convertido en lobo, ella había estado tan destruida y deprimida que lo había echado de su casa, gritándole que era un monstruo, que ya no era su hermano, que toda su vida era un horror, que quería morir.

_Eso no es algo fácil de perdonar,_ pensó Simon. Incluso el educado y tranquilo Luke no podía sentir cierta molestia al observar cómo, cuando su hermana parecía estar aparentemente bien de nuevo, Stephen aparecía de nuevo y la arrastraba hacia el mar y el peligro.

Amatis dio un paso al frente. Cruzó los brazos, queriendo parecer rebelde, pero daba más la impresión de ser un pajarillo asustado.

—No tengo quince años, Luke. Soy una mujer. Puedo decidir por mí misma —dijo, desafiante—. Y además, ya escuchaste, tenemos que apresurarnos.

—Supongo que no sabes a que hemos venido… —comenzó Stephen, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otro.

—Sí, lo sé —lo cortó Luke—. Ellos —dijo, señalando suavemente con la cabeza a los chicos—, me lo han contado todo.

Stephen parpadeó.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos?

—¿Quiénes son? —Repitió Isabelle con un chillido—. ¡Somos los hermanos de Jace!

—¡Sí! —la coreó Max—. ¡Somos _sus_ hermanos! ¿Escuchaste, tú, Jace Viejo?  
—Y yo soy su parabatai —terció Alec con los dientes apretados.

Stephen pareció sorprendido.

—Por el ángel, no recuerdo haber tenido tantos hijos.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Y nosotros —dijo Maia—, somos los lobos.

—Y yo —dijo Simon—. Soy Colmillos.

—Y yo —dijo Magnus con una suave sonrisa—, soy tu buen amigo lejano que quiere dejarte como un perchero por haber provocado la muerte de Ragnor.

Stephen lo miró, medio atemorizado medio pasmado.

—¿Magnus, el brujo?

—No —Magnus extendió las manos a sus lados—, el gato del barco.

Stephen estrechó sus ojos.

—Yo no maté a Ragnor. Le pagué porque protegiera a Céline, se suponía que…

—Blah, blah, blah —exclamó Magnus aburrido—. Te estás saliendo del tema, Cazador de Sombras, tienes una tarea que hacer, podré matarte después de eso.

Stephen medio sonrió. En ese instante, fue tan parecido a Jace que casi fue como una bofetada para Simon.

—Y la lista de '_quiero matar a Stephen_' se hace más grande. ¿Alguien más se une?

—Bueno —dijo Luke, burlón—, podríamos obligarte a tirarte al mar por la plancha.

—Cállense —dijo Amatis—, o yo los arrojaré a los dos si no se centran en el problema.

Stephen, todo seriedad de nuevo, se giró hacia Luke.

—Necesitamos de tu ayuda.

—Nunca creí que vinieran solo a saludarme —dijo el hombre lobo con la misma expresión burlona—. Y puedo apostar que vas en busca de Jace, al igual que nosotros.

—Si —Stephen pareció confuso—. ¿Cómo..?

—Larga historia —lo cortó Magnus—. Te la contamos después.

—Escucha, Luke —Stephen lo miró fijamente—. No puedo pedirte que hagas nada por mí, porque no lo merezco, pero es _mi hijo_…

—No es por ofender —intervino Alec—, pero si quieres poner a Jace a salvo, ¿no deberías alejarte y luchar contra Valentine… lejos de él?

—Alec —protestó Isabelle, pero su hermano ni siquiera la miró.

Stephen rió con amargura.

—Ya abandoné a mi hijo por su bien una vez. Y no salió precisamente bien. No lo haré de nuevo. Iré por él, y si Valentine intenta tomarlo para llegar a mí, entonces lucharé contra él.

No había arrogancia en su voz, sino una simple y firme decisión. Stephen volvió su atención a Luke.

—Sé que me ayudaste cuando Valentine casi me capturó —dijo en voz baja, pero firme—, a pesar de lo que había hecho…

—Te ayudé porque si Valentine te capturaba y conseguía los mapas, los utilizaría para atacar Port Idris —dijo Luke con suavidad, pero había un borde duro en su voz. —No lo hice por otra razón.

Stephen meneó la cabeza.

—Aun así. Lo hiciste. Y ahora, de nuevo, eres la única persona que puedo buscar por ayuda. Yo solo no puedo luchar contra Valentine, pero si tú y tus hombres se unen a los míos…

—Nosotros iremos contigo —dijo Isabelle de inmediato, dando un paso adelante.

—Y todo eso sería traición —dijo una tercera voz

—Jocelyn —dijo Stephen, sobresaltado. Se había mantenido tan callada que Simon casi olvidado que estaba ahí.

—Nadie tiene porqué saberlo —espetó Alec, quitándose el cabello de la cara con una manotazo. —Estamos hablando de Jace.

—Haremos cualquier cosa por salvarlo —dijo Max con fiereza, y Simon captó la extraña mirada que Stephen le dedicó. Casi parecía conmovido.

—Creí que estabas muerto —dijo Jocelyn.

—Yo también —dijo Stephen—. No fue una sensación agradable.

—No me digas —bufó Simon.

Jocelyn sonrió, como si recordara algo divertido.

—Igual que siempre, Stephen —miró a Luke—. De todas formas, no tenemos opción ¿lo sabes, no?

Luke asintió.

—Tu hijo no es el único que está ahí —dijo con firmeza—. Mi hija también.

—¿Tu hija? —Stephen pareció alarmado—. ¿Tu hija estaba con mi hijo? ¿Ella también fue a la Ciudad de Sombras?

—Si —dijo Jocelyn, inquietada—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Stephen la miró, indeciso. A Simon casi le pareció como si temiera decir algo.

— Deberíamos apresurarnos —dijo Magnus mientras se miraba distraídamente las uñas—. Alguien nos está siguiendo.

—Ah, sí —Stephen se pasó las manos por el cabello—. De eso quería hablarte. Valentine nos está pisando los talones.

Simon y los demás lo miraron asombrado. ¿Lo decía así, tan tranquilo?

—¿Qué dices? —chilló Alec.

Jordan soltó una palabrota.

—¿Qué? —dijo Stephen, captando sus miradas—. ¡Les dije que aceleraran la marcha!

Luke maldijo en voz baja.

—¡Aceleren la marcha! —gritó a voz de cuello.

—Pero señor —dijo Freaky Pete, su segundo al mando—. ¡Estamos a toda marcha!

—Pues entonces tiren toda la carga pesada —espetó Stephen—. Muebles, barriles de vino, camas…

—¿Barriles de vino? —chilló el hombre. La mitad de la tripulación los había volteado a mirar, horrorizados.

—Si —casi gritó Stephen—. Si Valentine nos alcanza, ni siquiera vivirás para probar el vino de nuevo. ¡Muévete! —se volteó y tomó a Amatis del brazo—. Volvamos al barco. —le dio una última mirada a Luke—, navegaremos justo detrás de ustedes.

—No, adelántese —dijo Luke—. Si Valentine nos alcanza, vayan por Jace y Clary mientras nosotros lo detenemos. Sáquenlos de cualquier forma, aunque sea arrastrándolos —Y se giró, sin darle tiempo a Stephen de replicar—. ¡Todos a sus puestos! —gritó—. ¡Preparen los cañones!

* * *

Clary escuchó gritos en la lejanía mientras caía, con el corazón en la garganta, y no tardó en darse cuenta que eran los suyos propios, haciendo eco a través del abismo como si fueran los gritos de los muertos, surgiendo de la piedra y la negrura. La mano de Jace, fuerte y reconfortante, la soltó de pronto y la dejó caer a la oscuridad. Clary escuchó como él gritaba su nombre, haciendo eco en las tinieblas, e intentó ir hacia su voz, pero no podía ver nada.

Hubo un estruendo y un destello de luz blanca. Clary sintió como si algo vibrante le atravesara los huesos y de repente, cuando creía que se iba a hacer mermelada de fresa contra el suelo, sintió como algo frío y duro le golpeaba a un costado del cuerpo.

Y entonces estaba rodeada de agua helada por todos lados.

La boca se le llenó de agua y la cerró de pronto, pataleando y moviendo las manos desesperadamente, tratando de ver algo a través de las burbujas y el agua oscura, pero no había nada. Algo la agarró con fuerza y la jaló hacia el fondo. Clary trató desesperadamente de zafarse, aterrorizada, pero la cosa solo la agarró con más fuerza. Miró hacia abajo — ¿o era hacia arriba? —hacia la oscura silueta recortada contra una brillante luz que ondeaba a través de las turbulentas aguas. La silueta la arrastró hacia ella, casi con violencia, y de repente Clary se encontró surgiendo a la superficie con un jadeo salvaje.

Miró alrededor, confundida, encontrándose de pronto en una extraña, cálida y oscura cueva. Las aguas negras se agitaban a su alrededor, destellando en la escasa luz y a lo lejos podía escuchar un lento, rítmico goteo contra piedras que Clary no podía ver. Miró hacia arriba, respirando entrecortadamente, y se percató de que la luz que había visto era un diminuto rayo de luz que se colaba desde muy alto.

Alguien surgió por atrás de ella con un jadeo.

Clary gritó.

—¿Qué? —gritó una molesta y muy familiar voz, haciendo eco por todos lados—. ¿Qué pasa?

Clary se giró para mirarlo.

—¡Jace! —casi gritó.

—Estoy aquí —respondió el chico, respirando con fuerza—. No hace falta que me lo grites en la cara.

—Me asustaste —le espetó Clary.

Jace resopló.

—Algo muy extraño considerando que las personas que ven mi rostro suelen compararlo al de un ángel caído del Cielo.

Clary bufó.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Fue un Portal?

Clary estaba empezando a odiar los Portales.

—Esa es mi teoría —Los ojos de Jace brillaron cuando miró hacia arriba—. Creo que, después de todo, debo alegrarme por tu tendencia a ignorar lo que te digo y caer junto a mí a ese abismo. ¿Estás bien? —añadió, mirándola repentinamente preocupado.

Clary parpadeó.

—Sí, eso creo —Clary miró a su alrededor—. ¿Y tú?

Jace se encogió de hombros.

—¿Después de combatir contra un reptil de cuarenta metros y ser arrastrado hacia un abismo junto a una pelirroja suicida? —dijo, pensativo—. Podría haber sido peor.

—¡No soy suicida! —gritó Clary con las mejillas encendidas—. ¡No iba a dejar que…!

—Que muriera sin que supiera tu amor apasionado hacia mí —dijo Jace con una sonrisita insinuante—. Bien, ya estamos a salvo, ahora puedes decírmelo.

—Sabes, estoy empezando a lamentar que ese reptil no te hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

—Y yo que no hayas nacido muda —replicó Jace—. Lástima que nadie tiene lo que quiere en esta vida. Ahora, salgamos de aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Clary, más violenta de lo que pretendía—. ¿Y cómo, oh, grandioso Señor Maravillas?

Jace miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. Clary casi pudo ver sus orejas alzándose, como las de un felino, atentos a cualquier mínimo sonido.

—Por aquí —decidió. Tomó a Clary de la mano y comenzó a jalarla hacia un lado de la caverna. El ruido de las aguas al moverse resultaba inquietante en medio del silencio.

—¿Cómo puedes ver nada? —preguntó Clary, molesta. Hacia tanto calor que resultaba sofocante.

La sonrisa de Jace destelló en las tinieblas.

—Como siempre, soy sorprendente bueno en todo.

—Si —acordó Clary—. Sobre todo en la parte de ser un gran…

—Chist, chist —la cortó Jace—. ¿No te han dicho que las niñas pequeñas no deben decir malas palabras?

—No soy una niñita.

—Entonces he vivido engañado.

—¡Oh, cállate!

Jace soltó una carcajada. Clary fue consciente entonces de un fuerte estruendo, como un susurro intenso, no muy lejos.

—¿Qué es eso?

Jace pareció divertido.

—Nuestra salida.

Clary comenzó a sentir un extraño mal presentimiento. La corriente de agua se aceleró de pronto, arrastrándolos a través de la caverna, y entonces giraron y Clary se encontró de pronto viendo, a través de una estrecha abertura, el cielo azul.

_El cielo azul. _

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

—¡Es una cascada! —gritó con voz ahogada. Intentó voltearse y nadar hacia atrás, pero la corriente la arrastraba, implacable—. ¡JACE!

—¡Allá vamos! —rió el chico.

—¡JACE, TÚ, LUNÁTICO, IDIOTA Y… Y…! —gritó Clary, buscando una piedra, o una rama, o algo para agarrarse.

Jace no dejaba de reír mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo, totalmente ufano y tranquilo. Clary, ignorándolo, intentó desesperadamente nadar hacia atrás, pero sus pies no tocaban el fondo. Movió las manos a todos lados, sin encontrar nada, y al final, cuando vio que todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas, se giró hacia Jace, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—TE ODIO —le espetó, mitad aterrorizada, mitad furiosa, y entonces vio por la abertura, hacia la selva que se extendía debajo de ellos, y más allá, la playa, la arena brillante y la perpetua línea azul que debía ser el océano. Sin saber lo que hacía, gritó y se lanzó a los brazos de Jace, aferrándose a él como si de eso dependiera su vida, y ambos cayeron mientras Jace soltaba un grito de júbilo.

* * *

Clary, jadeando y escupiendo agua, se arrastró por la orilla. A su alrededor se alzaba la selva, húmeda, oscura y llena de sonidos salvajes. Por detrás de ella, rompiendo el feroz paisaje verde, se encontraba una pequeña laguna de aguas turquesas agitadas por la feroz caída de la cascada desde lo alto de la montaña.

—Tierra —Clary se tiró en el suelo, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras abrazaba el lodo—. Hermosa, hermosa tierra.

—Te dije —Jace se tiró a su lado, jadeante. Las ropas se le pegaban al cuerpo como tinta negra, del mismo color que las runas que adornaban todo su cuerpo—. Te dije que era nuestra salida.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Clary. Lentamente, giró su rostro hacia él.

—Tú —escupió. Lo apuntó con un sucio y tembloroso dedo—. Tú…. Tú…

Y entonces empezó a gritar furiosa, tan rápidamente que ni siquiera ella misma se entendía, soltando cosas como _'casi logras que nos maten' 'loco rubio salta abismos' 'te mataré' 'no iré a ningún lado más contigo'._

Cuando terminó estaba tan roja como su cabello, respirando entrecortadamente sin dejar de ametrallar a Jace con la mirada mientras éste se veía las uñas. Al percatarse de su repentino silencio, Jace alzó la vista, medio sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —dijo, alzando las cejas. —¿Estabas diciendo algo?

Clary chilló y trató de golpearlo, pero él rió y giró hacia un lado, esquivándola. Clary se lanzó sobre él, cayendo sobre su espalda, alzó la mano… y entonces se detuvo cuando Jace hizo un extraño sonido de dolor.

—Estás herido —masculló, rodando a un lado—. ¡Jace, estás sangrando!

Jace se sentó. Clary observó, repentinamente distraída, como su cabello empapado le caía en ondas por la frente, chorreando sobre sus mejillas. A la luz del día, podía ver los moretones en su rostro cubierto de barro y sangre seca, además de los rasguños y marcas de garras en sus brazos y cuello. Tenía el tobillo torcido en una forma extraña y cuando Clary trató de tocarlo, Jace se hizo hacia atrás con un gruñido.

—Estoy bien —refunfuñó.

—No, no lo estás —dijo Clary, mirando a todos lados desesperadamente en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar a curarle.

—¿Qué buscas? —se burló Jace—. ¿Hierbas mágicas? ¿Algún mago de la jungla que aparezca para salvarnos? ¿O tal vez que el ángel mismo se apiade de nosotros y descienda de los cielos para prestarnos sus servicios?

—¿Dónde está tu estela? —respondió ella bruscamente.

—No sé —Jace se encogió e hombros—. Debió de habérseme caído.

Clary maldijo, haciendo que Jace alzara las cejas.

—Tendré que buscar algo para curarte —murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

La mano de Jace voló hacia su brazo, impidiéndole que lo hiciera.

—Tú también estás herida —dijo en voz baja—. Y no vas a ir a ningún lado sin mí.

Clary se sintió extrañamente rebelde.

—Bueno, no veo cómo vas a impedírmelo, si ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie.

El rostro de Jace se contorsionó en una mueca de superioridad.

—No te voy a soltar.

Clary miró hacia la mano que apresaba su brazo, y de nuevo a Jace.

—Suéltame.

—No.

—¡Jace! —Clary comenzó a jalarse y retorcerse, pero era imposible, la mano de Jace era de hierro—. Ah, ¡eres imposible!

Clary se derrumbó en el suelo, enfurruñada.

—Bien, entonces muérete ahí, horriblemente infectado por las sangrantes y punzantes heridas.

—Sangrantes —repitió Jace, pensativo—. Esa es una palabra un poco espeluznante.

—Y tú eres un poco…

—¿Maravilloso?

—Imbécil.

Jace rió.

Clary, aprovechando su distracción, le lanzó una bola de tierra a los ojos. Jace soltó una maldición y aflojó su agarre, lo suficiente para que Clary lograra soltarse. Jace gritó su nombre, furioso, y Clary se arrastró a través del lodo, tratando de salir fuera de su alcance, pero antes de que lograra ponerse de pie, una fuerte mano la tomó por el tobillo y la arrastró hacia atrás como si fuera un ligero saco de arena. Clary hundió las uñas en el lodo, tratando de sostenerse, pero fue inútil. Fue entonces cuando, distraída, captó un brillo azulado en la tierra oscura, y sin pensarlo, lanzó su mano hacia allí.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, tú, pequeña tonta? —le espetó Jace, sonando realmente molesto—. ¿Planeas andar paseando por ahí por la selva, felizmente y cantando canciones a los animalitos?

—¡Una estela! —Clary ignoró su voz enojada y alzó el objeto brillante con una expresión triunfal—. ¡He encontrado una estela!  
—Y el Ángel se apiadó de nosotros —dijo Jace, sarcástico—. Era de esperarse, soy el mejor de sus descendientes.

—Ahora, si no te importa, desearía que me soltarás para poder curarte —gruñó Clary—. ¿O también planeas dislocarme el tobillo?

Jace la soltó a regañadientes. Clary se levantó, sacudiéndose el lodo de sus maltratadas ropas, y fue hacia Jace.

—Quítate la camisa —ordenó.

Jace alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso deseas morir de un infarto?

—Sí, si —dijo Clary, impaciente—. Ya sé que todas las chicas de Port Idris pagarían por ver eso, pero yo no. Ahora quítatela o te la arrancaré.

Jace pareció entusiasmado ante la idea.

—Eso es bastante tentador, sabes.

Clary le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Bien, de acuerdo, me rindo —Jace se pasó la empapada camisa negra por los hombros y la arrojó a un lado. Clary, rodando los ojos, se sentó a su lado. Alzó la estela, tratando de memorizar la forma de la iratze, y la acercó a su áspera piel dorada cubierta de cicatrices. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Jace le arrebató la estela.

—¡Oye! —Clary intentó alcanzarla, pero Jace la alzó más alto—. ¿Qué? ¿¡Ahora qué?!  
—Las damas primero —dijo Jace suavemente mientras hacia su mojado cabello rojo a un lado con su mano. Clary se quedó muy quieta, sintiendo punzadas de electricidad ahí donde su mano tocaba su cuello. —Ahora, no te muevas.

No es como si Clary pudiera hacerlo. Enmudecida, no replicó cuando Jace, comenzó a dibujar la iratze sobre su clavícula, profundamente concentrado en su tarea. Observó, embelesada, como fruncía el ceño, haciendo que sus cejas rubias casi se tocaran. Sus ojos, ocultos bajos las espesas y largas pestañas, eran un destello dorado. El corazón de Clary latía con fuerza y ella enrojeció al pensar en que Jace podría estarlo sintiendo bajo su mano.

—Listo —Jace apartó su mano sin mirarla—. Ahora te toca.

Clary, aún sin habla, tomó la estela. Jace se quedó muy quieto mientras ella acercaba la estela hacia su espalda, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ser consciente de los duros músculos bajo su mano y la hermosa piel dorada…

_Basta,_ se regañó mentalmente. _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

Luchando contra su mano temblorosa, comenzó a dibujar la iratze.

La repentina risita de Jace la hizo respingar.

—¿Nerviosa, Fairchild?

Clary estuvo a punto de soltar la estela.

—¿Quieres callarte? —dijo duramente.

Y, sintiéndose repentinamente violenta, terminó de dibujar la iratze con un gruñido.

—Eso dolió —se quejó Jace con una sonrisa de sufrimiento—. ¿Qué te pasa, mujer, querías traspasarme con esa estela?

—Si se pudiera… —masculló Clary.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo Clary inocentemente.

Jace estrechó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, haciendo una mueca, y Clary no pudo evitar observar como su piel dorada relucía al sol, brillando en sus clavículas y las crestas de los músculos de su estómago. Los pantalones se le pegaban al cuerpo, dejando entrever a V que formaban sus caderas.

Jace captó la mirada de Clary y sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Me ha salido un gusano en la cabeza?

Clary, repentinamente avergonzada y furiosa, recogió su camisa del suelo y se la arrojó en la cara.

—¡Toma! —soltó, sintiendo como enrojecía de vergüenza desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pues—.¡Póntela de una maldita vez!

—¿Por qué? —dijo Jace con un sonido estrangulado que parecía una risa—. ¿Hay algo en mí que te perturbe?

—¿Además de tu voz? —susurró Clary, furiosa—. ¿Y de tu desagradable falta de sentido común?

—¿Hablamos de ti o de mí?

—¡Ponte la camisa!

—Hace calor.

Clary hizo un sonidito angustiado y molesto.

—¡Pues entonces trágatela! ¡Y ojalá te atragantes con ella!  
—Vaya, nadie nunca me había dicho tan bonitas palabras —bromeó Jace—. De igual manera, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Clary parpadeó.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Tragarme mi ropa?

—No —Jace alzó una ceja—. Quitártela.

—¿Q-quitármela? —Clary retrocedió un paso y rió nerviosamente.

—Si —dijo Jace tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia un árbol y colgaba de una rama su camisa—. Te puedes enfermar. Y no puedes usar una iratze contra un resfriado.

La lógica de sus palabras molestó a Clary.

—No me voy a quitar la ropa —dijo, obstinada.

Jace la miró divertido.

—Puedo quitártela yo, si quieres.

Clary se cruzó de brazos.

—Ni siquiera tú… —comenzó, muy digna y entonces se detuvo abruptamente cuando Jace comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Se levantó, a tropezones, y lo miró alarmada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Prevenir que te dé una terrible enfermedad si te quedas con esas prendas mojadas.

—¡Oh, CÁLLATE! —Clary siguió retrocediendo, agachándose rápidamente para tomar una piedra el suelo—. Retrocede, retrocede o yo… o yo….

—¿Si? —rió Jace, sin dejar de caminar tranquilamente hacia ella con una expresión fiera y divertida en su rostro. —¿Tú qué?

Clary, comenzando a sentirse acorralada, le arrojó la piedra y salió corriendo. Jace la esquivó y soltó una carcajada estridente que hizo que los huesos de Clary temblaran. Saltó a través de un arbusto y corrió, quitando a manotazos todas las ramas y hojas que se cruzaban en su camino. Por detrás de ella podía escuchar las carcajadas de Jace, acercándose cada vez más.

_Por el Ángel. _

Clary gritó cuando Jace aterrizó frente a ella. Derrapó en el suelo, pero sus botas resbalaron y terminó estampándose contra su pecho. Jace la atrapó, sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza, y ella lo miró, tragando con fuerza.

Jace le devolvió la mirada, ufano.

El enojo se evaporó de Clary, dando paso a una nerviosa inquietud. Quiso echar a correr, pero entonces Jace le bloqueó el paso, tropezó… y de alguna manera los dos cayeron al suelo, Clary debajo de Jace.

Tragó con fuerza, tratando de no ser consciente del calor de su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo, ni de su rostro a centímetros del de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cálido rozar su piel. Pero falló. Lentamente, como si le produjera un dolor físico, alzó los ojos hacia él. La luz del sol brillaba por detrás de su cabeza, encendiendo en llamas su cabello. Ondas doradas caían como enredaderas hacia el rostro de Clary, haciéndole cosquillas. Los ojos de Jace se veían negros, con un extraño brillo en ellos. Ya no había diversión en ellos, sino algo más, algo más profundo y lejano. Había momentos, como esos, que la necesidad de abrazarlo eran tan desesperante que agobiaba, la misma desesperación que sentiría al necesitar agua en medio del desierto o en medio del mar.

Él parecía estar esperando, observando su rostro, como si esperara que ella le diera permiso, aunque eso lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que Clary podía ver cada ángulo de su rostro, la curva de sus mejillas, el débil resplandor dorado tras sus espesas pestañas. Con un gruñido, Clary aferró las manos en sus hombros y la atrajo hacia ella. Sus labios sabían a fuego, a mar, a sangre y a Jace. Las manos de él se cerraron sobre su cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacia él, y Clary sintió como las llamas viajaban alrededor de ellos. Y supo en ese momento que, sin importar que el fuego realmente los consumiera, dejaría de besar a Jace. Era una dulce condena, una dulce maldición, algo tan maldito y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo. Sus besos se intensificaron, y Clary se sintió volar, como las chispas ardientes que se alzaban de una fogata hacia la fría noche y las estrellas.

_Te quiero,_ parecía decir cada beso, _te quiero, no me dejes._

Clary deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo, cubierto de cicatrices, barro y sangre, pero no importaba, nada importaba si era Jace. Los labios de él descendieron a su cuello, y luego su clavícula, dejando un rastro de fuego en la piel de Clary. Y ella estaba tan, tan perdida, fuego y oro flotando a su alrededor como si de repente hubiera llegado al cielo.

Si le hubieran dicho que esa sería la última vez que besaría Jace de esa manera en mucho tiempo, nunca lo hubiera soltado, ni siquiera cuando un cañonazo resonó en sus oídos.

* * *

Clary se separó de Jace con un jadeo.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué? —Jace parecía extrañamente aturdido.

—Un cañonazo… —dijo con voz ronca—. ¡Escuché un cañón!

Un expresión de profunda diversión cruzó el rostro de Jace.

—Tal vez fue esto —dijo y alzó su mano, dónde la camisa de Clary colgaba.

Clary se atragantó con una mezcla de sorpresa, furia y vergüenza. Miró hacia abajo, estupefacta, y vio que lo único que cubría su pecho era unas ligeras vendas blancas que, además, estaban mojadas.

—¡S…suéltame! —gritó, horrorizada.

Jace sonrió.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por qué he escuchado algo! —Clary trató de empujarlo lejos, sin éxito—. ¡Y tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer!

—Como poner a secar tu ropa —dijo Jace tranquilamente—. Ahora que he logrado arrancártela.

—…¡cómo salir de aquí! —exclamó Clary, ignorándolo y quitándose el cabello de la cara con un manotazo—. ¡Tenemos que buscar a Simon, mi madre e Isabelle, y Alec… y…. y ¡todos! ¿Qué no te importa?

Algo destelló tras los ojos de Jace.

—¿Crees que no me importa mi familia? ¿Crees que no he pensado en ellos cada momento que he estado contigo? ¿Por qué crees que decidí ir a la Ciudad de Sombras en primer lugar?

—Pues… eh… —Clary vaciló y de inmediato se sintió furiosa de nuevo—. ¡Para buscar a tu padre!

—Y a los mapas, para destruirlos, y proteger a Idris y a mi familia —dijo Jace en peligrosa voz baja—. Ya sé que usualmente todo trata sobre mí, pero hay algunas cosas que no. Pocas, pero las hay.

—¡¿Por qué nunca dejas de hablar de ti mismo?!

Jace sonrió, feroz.

—Es difícil hacerlo cuando eres auto-consciente de tu propia perfección y posterior efecto sobre las personas. Algo de que, supongo, no puedes comprender.

—No, porque para eso me hace falta una dosis de arrogancia mortal, junto a una pizca de estupidez. Como cierta persona me comprenderá.

—¿Quién? —dijo Jace, fingiendo inocencia—. Deberías presentármelo. Tal vez me caería bien.

—Oh, ni que lo digas. Podrían alabarse el uno al otro. De hecho, creo que ya lo conoces, se llama Espejo.

Jace adoptó un aire de fingida confusión.

—Que extraño nombre. ¿Algún otro amigo raro que tengas? ¿Tal vez, Mesa, Barco o Silla? Claro, además de la rata Simon…

—¡Simon no es una rata!

—No —acordó Jace—. Es un imbécil.

—¿Y eso —dijo Clary, exasperada— que tiene que ver con nada?

—No has negado que es un imbécil —hizo notar Jace, divertido.

—¡Es mi amigo! —gritó Clary, furiosa—. ¡Solo déjalo en paz!

—¿Oh, está aquí? —Jace miró a todos lados—. ¿Está colgado en alguna cueva oscura? ¿U oculto en una ratonera? Porque no lo veo por ningún lado.

Clary apretó los puños.

—No, porque tal vez esté muriendo de hambre en algún calabozo en el barco de Valentine.

—Sí. Y tal vez esté comiéndose a mis hermanos.

—¡Simon no haría eso!  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Deja de comportarte así!

Jace sonrió más anchamente.

—¿Así como?

—Como… como si no te importara nada —dijo Clary, molesta—. Deberíamos dejar de discutir y… ¡Quítate de encima!

Clary le lanzó una mirada desafiante, que él mantuvo sin parpadear. Finalmente Jace gruñó y ambos se pusieron de pie en silencio. Clary comenzó a ponerse su mojada blusa de nuevo, tratando de no ser consciente de la mirada de Jace sobre ella.

—Clary… —comenzó Jace.

—Oh, mira —dijo Clary buscando cualquier excusa para alejase—. ¡Moras!

Se lanzó hacia un arbusto pequeño al lado de árbol cubierto de musgo y recogió varias de las frutas moradas tiradas en el suelo.

—Buen intento —se burló Jace—. Pero no voy a dejar que me distraigas de mi tarea principal.

Clary rió nerviosamente y se metió un puñado de moras a la boca como excusa para no contestar.

—Clary, no estoy jugando.

—¡Tengo hambre! —dijo Clary, con la boca llena. Se giró hacia él, alzando un puñado de moras—. ¿Quieres?

Jace frunció el ceño.

—¿De dónde las sacaste?

Clary se encogió de hombros.

—De ahí —dijo, señalando al arbusto.

Jace pareció súbitamente furioso.

—¡Clary, demonios, podrían ser venenosas!  
—Oh —Clary tocó distraídamente con su mano sus labios manchados de rojo—. Oh, bueno.

Jace, rabioso, comenzó a sacar la estela, pero entonces observó las moras en su mano y una expresión de alivio cruzó su rostro.

—Las conozco. Isabelle las compraba en Tortuga.

Clary se las ofreció de nuevo. Jace, encogiéndose de hombros, tomó varias y comenzó a comerlas.

—Me pregunto si habrá mangos por aquí...

Clary le lanzó una mirada escéptica. Jace sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

—Oye —dijo Clary después de un rato. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, sentada ahí, perdida en medio de una isla desierta con Jace. De nuevo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hemos estado fuera?

—No lo sé —Jace comía moras sin parar—. El tiempo pasa diferente en la Ciudad Sombras.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque esas son la clase de cosas que saben las personas extraordinarias. Como yo.

Clary, que en otras circunstancias se habría molestado, sonrió.

—Lo sé —lo miró, sin dejar de sonreír—. Eres maravilloso.

Jace parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Y eres hermoso —dijo, con una extraña voz anhelante—. Tan hermoso.

Jace escupió las moras de pronto, mirando frenéticamente a todos lados. Clary creyó escuchar una risita viniendo desde el arbusto de donde habían recogido las moras.

—¡Debí saberlo! ¡Estaban tiradas en el suelo!—Jace la miró, enloquecido. —¡Escúpelas! ¡Ahora!

Clary le sonrió, encantada ante su belleza.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Escúpelas, Clary! —Jace la tomó por los hombros y la levantó.

Clary sonrió más.

—Bésame.

—¡Clary, escúpelas, maldita sea!

—Me las he comido —Clary comenzó a acercarse a Jace con una expresión salvaje. Se relamió los labios, a unos centímetros del rostro estupefacto del chico—. ¿Puedo tocar tu mango?

—Oh, mierda —Jace retrocedió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera repentinamente mareado. Luego, volviendo a enfurecerse, la miró—. ¡Te he dicho que las escupas!

—Te he dicho que las escupas —repitió Clary con voz chillona—. ABURRIDO.

Jace la miró y comenzó a reír. Había algo extraño en su risa, pensó lejanamente Clary, la misma expresión alocada que debía haber en su rostro. Pero no le importó. Su cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas y el rostro de Jace parecía flotar frente a ella como un ángel.

—Estoy volando —dijo Jace, alocadamente divertido.

Se miraron en silencio por un segundo y luego ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. La idea de volar le pareció inexplicablemente divertida. Todo parecía divertido.

—¡Oh, mira, un árbol!

—¡Y tierra!

—¡Y hojas!

—¡Por todos lados!

Sin dejar de reír, Clary se acercó a él, tambaleante, el mundo demasiado brillante a su alrededor. Jace, por delante de ella, se puso serio de pronto e inclinándose, dijo con voz solemnemente:

—Oh, hermosa dama, ¿le gustaría darme el honor de concederme un baile?

Clary hizo una reverencia fingida y tomó su mano. Intercambiaron miradas por un momento, sus labios curvados, y entonces ambos rieron a todo pulmón, se tomaron por los codos y comenzaron a bailar en círculos.

—¡OH, VIRUELA DEMONÍACA, OH, VIRUELA DEMONÍACA!

* * *

La silueta de la isla había ido cobrando forma entre más se acercaban, pasando de un borrón azul a una inmensa montaña verde. No era muy grande, y desde ahí Max casi podía ver la reluciente arena blanca que formaba la playa, y aún más allá, el borrón verde que debía ser la selva. Había visto muchas islas desiertas antes, porque era dónde solían esconderse los piratas, y fue por eso que le resultó extraño la columna de humo que se alzaba desde la isla como una torre siniestra hacia el cielo azul. Max, agazapado en la proa del barco, estrechó los ojos, preguntándose que estaría pasando. ¿Estarían Jace y Clary en problemas?

—¡Soy una pirata! —dijo entonces Isabelle, haciendo que Max se girara para ver a su hermana, con la cara roja y remarcando cada palabra con una patada en el suelo—. ¡No voy a ponerme a salvo encerrada en un camarote! ¡No soy una dama!

—Isabelle —dijo Luke, enfrente de ella, con voz razonable—. Esto no se trata de que seas una pirata o no, se trata de que, legalmente, eres menor de edad, no puedo dejarte bajar a comba….

—¡Es mi hermano! —dijo Isabelle, con la mandíbula apretada en forma testaruda —. No me quedaré aquí, viéndolos irse y diciéndoles adiós con la mano.

Luke y Freaky Pete intercambiaron una mirada. Y entonces, antes de que Isabelle pudiera escapar, ambos la agarraron y la arrastraron hacia el camarote de Luke.

—¿¡QUE HACEN?! —siseó, intentando golpear a los dos hombres—. ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡ALEC! ¡SIMON! ¡AYUDÉNME!

Los ojos de Max volaron a su hermano mayor, que había aparecido de repente seguido de Magnus. Max, extrañado, se preguntó dónde estaría Simon.

—Lo siento, Iz —dijo Alec con voz tensa—. No puedo…

—¡OH, CÁLLATE, ALEC! —Isabelle logró darle una patada a Freaky Pete en la cara—. ¡MAX!

Max intentó correr hacia ella, pero Alec lo atrapó en el camino y lo atrapó, jalándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Suéltame! —rugió el niño, pero ya era tarde. Vio como Isabelle, rabiosa, se rehusaba a meterse al camarote, agarrándose a la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Luke —con la expresión más hastiada y cansada que Max le había visto hacer—la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta en las narices de la chica, no sin antes haber recibido una bota en plena cara.

—Vaya —jadeó Freaky Pete—. Sí que se parece a Maryse.

—No —murmuró Luke, sobándose el golpe de la cara—. Es peor.

—¡Te escuché! —replicó la voz de Isabelle al otro lado, pero Luke no contestó, porque entones había visto algo a lo lejos que lo había hecho quedarse muy quieto.

Max, retorciéndose para librarse de los brazos de su hermano, miró hacia atrás. Un barco de inmaculadas velas blancas se acercaba hacia ellos, reluciente a la luz del sol.

De inmediato, el caos se desató.

—¡Es Valentine! —gritó uno de los soldados.

—¡Es el _Estrella de Amanecer_!

—¡El barco más rápido!

—¡No podemos escapar!

—¡Viene hacia nosotros!

—¡No!—chilló Max, furioso e indignado—. ¡Nosotros lo destruimos! ¡Lo hicimos explotar!

—Brujería —dijo la gélida voz de Jocelyn a su lado. Los ojos de la mujer, fijos en el _Estrella de Amanecer_, ardían como fuego verde—. Valentine siempre tuvo muy buenos amigos.

Max, apretando los puños, miró impotente al barco que se acercaba, implacable, hacia ellos. Luego miró de nuevo al frente, hacia el _Espada Dorada_, que navegaba hacia la Isla con las velas hinchadas por el viento.

—¡Todos a sus puestos! —ordenó Luke—. ¡Aseguren las velas!

Los Cazadores de Sombras comenzaron a moverse por todos lados, unos yendo hacia las velas y las cuerdas y otros bajando apresuradamente por las escaleras hacia los cañones. A Max le pareció ver a Jordan y Maia entre ellos, moviéndose con una lobuna rapidez.

Luke, de pie ante la borda, se volteó hacia Freaky Pete, que había vuelto a ocupar su puesto en el timón.

—¡Gira a babor! ¡Vamos a dar la vuelta!

Freaky Pete lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—¿Vamos a regresar?

—Si —dijo Luke, sacando la espada—. Vamos a detenerlo. O ganar tiempo. Lo que sea.

* * *

—Están dando la vuelta —observó Jonathan, de pie al lado de su padre. Su cabello platinado se movía salvajemente en el viento—. No creía que pudieran superar su grado de estupidez, pero siempre me sorprenden.

—Justo lo que pensé que haría —la sonrisa de Valentine era filosa y fría como una espada de hielo en la garganta—. Jonathan, llama a Lilith, dile que suelte a su mascota.

—Ya te he escuchado —la esbelta y pálida mujer se deslizó a su lado. Sus ojos eran negros cuando miró hacia el mar y comenzó a hablar en un áspero y gutural idioma demoníaco. Se escuchaba como el chisporroteo de las llamas. El mar comenzó a agitarse y Jonathan creyó ver una sombra oscura pasar rápidamente entre las olas, directo hacia el otro barco por delante de ellos.

—Jonathan, ya sabes que hacer —dijo Valentine, su mirada fija en el otro barco—. Y no me falles esta vez.

El rostro de Jonathan se torció en una mezcla de oscura diversión.

—Claro que no, Padre.

* * *

—Max, ve abajo —ordenó Luke—. No me obligues a arrastrarte como a tu hermana.

Max miró a todos lados, en busca de su hermano, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

—De acuerdo —mintió, fingiendo sentirse derrotado—. Pero si algo pasa, subiré.

Luke pareció divertido.

—Algo definitivamente va a pasar. Y tú te quedarás abajo.

Max se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez. Deberías darme un cuchillo por si acaso.

—No. Podrías lastimarte.

—Como sea —Max suspiró.

Luke lo miró, estrechando los ojos. Max supo que no le creía ni una palabra y trató de poner cara inocente. Finalmente Luke suspiró.

—Ve abajo —repitió por última vez, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir dando indicaciones a su tripulación. Max se dio la media vuelta, arrastrando los pies, y entonces, cuando un Cazadores de Sombras pasaba por su lado, le arrebató un cuchillo serafín del cinturón en un rápido movimiento.

—¡Hey! —gritó el marinero en protesta, pero Max, gateando en el suelo, ya se había alejado a toda velocidad. Iba a medio camino hacia las escaleras cuando se levantó y miró algo extraño a lo lejos. Se acercó a la borda rápidamente, parpadeando.

Había un bote, no muy lejos del barco.

Y en él estaba Isabelle, Alec, Magnus y Simon.

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó, sorprendido y furioso. Miró hacia abajo, dónde la ventana del camarote de Luke estaba abierta de par en par y luego miró hacia su lado, donde las cuerdas que habían sostenido el bote al barco estaban rotas. De repente, las cosas hicieron clic en su cerebro. ¡Todo había sido una estratagema! Isabelle había fingido todo para distraer a Luke y darles tiempo a los chicos de soltar el bote, pero…

—Me han dejado atrás —masculló, molesto. Iban a ir en busca de Jace, y lo habían dejado atrás, después de todo. Bueno, no les iba a dar esa satisfacción.

Max estaba a punto de saltar hacia el mar cuando el barco dio una violenta sacudida que lo hizo caer al piso.

Trató de ponerse de pie, confuso.

Y el mundo explotó. Una columna de agua se alzó justo por delante de él, bloqueando el sol y lanzando una ola que hizo que el barco se inclinara de lado. Max rodó y se agarró como pudo al mástil, cerrando los ojos cuando una ráfaga de aire y agua le acuchilló el rostro. Por arriba de él, escuchó un chillido tan agudo que le hizo gritar y taparse los oídos.

_¿Pero qué, por el ángel….?_

* * *

—¡VIRUELA DEMONÍACA! —cantó Jace, bailando alrededor de la fogata—. ¡OH, VIRUERLA DEMONÍACA!

—¿Y CÓMO SE COGE ESE ESTROPICIÓ? —coreó Clary—. ¡IR AL LADO MALO DE LA CIUDAD!  
—¡HASTA CANSARSE DE VERDAD! —cantaron al unísono entre risas.

Clary hizo sonidos salvajes con su boca y siguió moviéndose alrededor del fuego como si estuviera sufriendo convulsiones. ¿Por qué nunca antes había hecho esto? ¡Era lo más divertido que había hecho en toda su vida!

—Clary —Jace, repentinamente callado, se acercó a ella. Clary acarició su rostro, el fuego reflejándose en él, tan bello, tan perfecto, cada ángulo, cada facción—. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

—Yo también —susurró Clary—. Como, locamente enamorada de ti.

—Como, moriría por ti —Jace bajó la mirada y sus ojos eran tiernos como la miel.

Clary acercó su rostro hacia él y entonces una risita los interrumpió. Los dos se giraron de golpe, molestos pero divertidos al mismo tiempo, y se encontraron con una pequeña niñita de piel verde y ojos violetas.

—Pobre y estúpidos huma… —el hada se interrumpió de golpe cuando Jace le dio una patada en la cara. El hada lo miró, estupefacta. Un líquido verde goteaba de su nariz—. ¡Me pateaste!

Clary rió como loca.

—¡La pateaste!

—¡La pateé! —gritó Jace, triunfal.

—¡Oh, que divertido!

—Esto… esto… —el hada comenzó a retroceder, perdiéndose entre los frondosos árboles—. ¡Lo pagarán!

—Que miedo —se burló Jace—. ¡Estoy temblando! ¡Las flores me comerán! ¡Mi vida corre peligro!

—¡Jódete!

—¡No, por favor, no me hagas daño!

Clary soltó una carcajada. Jace se giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Entonces vio algo en su ropa y parpadeó.

—¿Qué que tienes ahí?

Clary rió.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto —Jace se agachó y tocó una mancha en sus pantalones. O eso creía Clary, hasta que, de alguna asombrosa y extraordinaria manera, Jace la despegó de sus empapados pantalones. El rostro del chico era mirad locura mitad curiosidad. —Es un pedazo de tela.

—¿Tela? —sonrió Clary—. ¿Tela?

Jace, divertido, desplegó el pedazo de tela. Parpadeó.

—¿Dónde encontraste esto? —preguntó. Volteó la tela por todos lados, viéndola desde todos ángulos con una expresión demente en la cara.

—No lo sé —Clary se llevó un dedo a la boca, tratando de hacer memoria. _Casi de inmediato, el peso de él la arrastró hacia abajo. Su mano se aferró a la tierra, cerrándose sobre piedras y algo que parecía un trozo de tela…. _—¡Ya sé! ¡Oh, ya lo sé, Jace! Creo que lo agarre cuando caía al abismo… debió habérseme caído cuando caí en el agua y sin querer se pegó a mi ropa…

—Raro —dijo Jace frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía observando el viejo pedazo de tela. Caminó hacia delante, sin dejar de observarlo, y se golpeó contra un árbol. —¡Au!

Clary, tambaleante, corrió hacia él sin poder dejar de lanzar extrañas risitas.

—¿Estás bien?

Jace se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa. Alzó el pedazo de tela, triunfante. Clary pestañeó, intentando ver algo a través de él, pero solo era un sucio pedazo de tela en blanco.

—¡Tenemos los mapas!

—Oh —Clary abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Y eso es bueno?

—No sé —rió Jace—. ¡Pero tenemos los mapas!

—¿Y no deberíamos festejar?

—¡Sí! —Jace la tomó de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas—. ¡Tenemos los mapas, tenemos los mapas, tenemos los mapas!

Un súbito cañonazo los hizo detenerse de golpe. Clary y Jace se miraron, curiosos y divertidos.

—¿Vamos a ver? —preguntó Jace, ansioso.

—¡El último que llegue es un pato! —Clary salió corriendo.

Jace soltó una maldición a sus espaldas y salió en su persecución. Clary corrió, sin dejar de reír, a través de la frondosa espesura. De repente, no hubo más árboles y Clary se encontró, de alguna manera, al pie de un acantilado. El viento le golpeó el rostro, trayéndole el olor a mar y arena.

Jace salió por detrás de ella, sonriendo y yéndose de lado mientras alzaba los mapas y otra cosa amarilla en su mano.

—¡Aún tengo los mapas! —tropezó y cayó, pegándose contra una roca. Se levantó de inmediato con una sonrisa maníaca—. ¡Y un mango!

Clary señaló al mar. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de convencerse de que lo que veía era real. Cuando habló, su voz fue lenta y asombrada, con un ligero toque de locura.

—Mira eso.

Por debajo de ellos el mar se extendía, oscuro y poderoso. No muy lejos, alcanzaban a ver un barco que, en alguna parte del cerebro de Clary, le pareció conocido. Había fuego en él y Cazadores de Sombras que se movían por todos lados con sus trajes negros, pareciendo hormigas en medio del caos. Los cuchillos serafín brillaban por todos lados, como estrellas titilando. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que la hizo soltar una risa enloquecida. Fue el hecho de que había una enorme serpiente negra envolviendo el barco con su brillante y escamoso cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que otro barco de velas blancas le lanzaba cañonazos sin parar, haciendo volar las astillas por todos lados.

* * *

La luz del sol era tan caliente sobre sus cabezas que Simon comenzó a tener dolor de cabeza. Incluso aunque fuera un vampiro que pudiera caminar en el día, demasiada luz comenzaba a marearlo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse, y siguió remando. Estaban a medio camino hacia la isla y las olas comenzaban a bambolear con más fuerza el barco, las aguas volviéndose más claras entre más avanzaban, pasando de un azul profundo a un azul turquesa que destellaba en la luz clara del día.

—Podrías ayudarnos un poco —refunfuñó Isabelle, lanzándole una mirada ardiente a Magnus a través de sus espesas pestañas—. Antes de que nos cocinemos aquí.

—Eso hago, mi niña —dijo Magnus altivamente— que si no fuera por mí, ya nos hubiéramos hundido en este destartalado bote.

Simon le dio la razón en silencio. El bote tenía un hoyo enorme en el suelo que les hubiera impedido flotar, pero gracias a Magnus ahora era simplemente una ventana dónde podían ver pasar a los peces.

Isabelle bufó. El viento hacia que su cabello volara salvajemente, golpeándole a Simon en la cara como una bofetada.

—Sí, bueno, debemos darle las gracias a Alec por eso.

Alec la miró, sorprendido y enfadado.

—¿Qué? —le echó una ojeada a Simon—. ¡Yo no fui quién lo dejo caer el bote sobre…! —enrojeció y calló abruptamente.

—Sobre mi cabeza —completó Magnus alegremente.

—Sí, fuiste tú —lo acusó Isabelle.

—Porque, si hubiera sido yo —intervino Simon— ya me hubiera convertido en un delfín.

—O un pingüino —Magnus se miró las uñas—. Siempre me han gustado los pingüinos.

—Estoy bien así, gracias —Simon siguió remando, tratando de no jadear. Él no necesitaba respirar, pero algunas costumbres nunca se olvidaban. A veces incluso creía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

Alec, sentado al lado del brujo, miró a Simon con los ojos estrechados.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—No voy a comérmelos, si eso te preocupa —dijo Simon.

—Ni tampoco estallará en llamas —dijo Isabelle—. Contén el impulso de preguntárselo, Alec.

—Vaya, que decepción —suspiró Magnus—. Estaba ansioso por el espectáculo.

El ceño se profundizó en la cara de Alec, abrió la boca para decir algo, y entonces se detuvo de golpe cuando escucharon una explosión. Simon casi soltó el remo. Isabelle soltó un gritito y su mano se cerró sobre el brazo del chico, estrujándolo con fuerza. Simon se agachó instintivamente, y luego se giró de repente cuando escuchó los gritos. Parpadeó, tratando de ver hacia el barco, pero todo eran borrones negros en la luz demasiado brillante del sol.

—¡Max! —gritó Isabelle, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que el bote comenzara a bambolearse peligrosamente.

Alec se puso también de pie, alarmado. Magnus los tomó a ambos por las camisas y los sentó de nuevo.

—Alec, cariño, ¿quieres volcarnos al mar?

—¡Mi hermano está ahí! —Alec, histérico, sacó su cuchillo serafín. Simon se preguntó si iba a acuchillar el agua.

Volteó de nuevo, y esta vez sí puedo verlo con claridad. Una gran silueta oscura y resbaladiza envolviéndose como un gusano en el barco. El _Estrella del Amanecer_ navegaba como una flecha blanca hacia ellos, a punto de alcanzarlos.

—Les dije que deberíamos haberlo traído —les recordó Simon.

—Pero ahí estaría a salvo —balbució Alec—. Lucharían contra Valentine, pero Luke había dicho que pondría a Max en un lugar seguro, y nosotros volveríamos por él después…. pero… eso… esa cosa….

Simon miró hacia la Isla, hacia dónde estaba Clary, su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Y de nuevo al barco, hacia dónde estaba el pequeño Max, un pequeño pirata que conocía no hace mucho…

—Yo iré por él.

Alec dejó de discutir con Magnus y lo miró. Isabelle, que había comenzado a quitarse la ropa, también se giró hacia él sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —escupió Alec—. ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

—Puedo nadar más rápido que ninguno de ustedes —dijo Simon.

—Una sanguijuela marina —dijo Magnus, divertido.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Simon…

—No hay tiempo que perder —Simon comenzó a quitarse las botas—. Yo sacaré a Max de ahí. Y ustedes buscaran a Clary por mí.

—Pero… —comenzó Isabelle, con las mejillas encendidas, a acusa de calor o la exasperación, Simon no lo sabía—. Simon, tú no…

—¡Vayan! —les gritó Simon y se arrojó al agua.

* * *

_¡Tírate al suelo, tú, pequeño demente!_

Max se tiró al suelo con un jadeo, escuchando claramente la voz furiosa de Jace en su cabeza, y rodó hacia un lado cuando la primera bala de cañón impactó en el barco. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, protegiéndose de la lluvia de astillas, polvo y escombros mezclados con agua. El barco volvió a sacudirse y Max alzó la cabeza de golpe, observando como la enorme serpiente marina volvía a meterse en el agua como una flecha, lanzando violentas ráfagas de aire y agua hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, tambaleante y aturdido, con el cuchillo serafín aferrado en la mano. Podía escuchar los gritos de Luke a los lejos, dando órdenes sin parar, mezclados con los sonidos de flechas y espadas siendo desenvainadas por todos lados. Entre ellos, vio a Jordan, que hacía muecas de esfuerzo mientras jalaba una cuerda para asegurar las velas. Al verlo, el hombre lobo le gritó algo, alarmado, pero Max lo perdió de vista cuando un Cazador de Sombras lo empujó a un lado, y Max chocó contra otro, en medio de sonoros gritos de protesta. Otro cañonazo hizo a Max irse de lado y entonces la serpiente volvió a embestirlos desde el frente. Hubo una fuerte sacudida que hizo que varios cayeron al suelo y entonces el barco se quedó quieto de pronto.

—¡Capitán, hemos quedado atrapados! —rugió Freaky Pete desde el timón.

Luke maldijo y gritó algo que Max no alcanzó a escuchar. Escuchó una risa y alzó la vista; el _Estrella del Amanecer _estaba justo a su lado ahora, con sus cañones al tiro, apuntándolos. Valentine Morgenstern, de pie en las escaleras y con su traje blanco sucio, apuntaba a Luke con un dedo burlón.

—¡Perdiste, Graymark!

—¡FUEGO! —fue lo único que respondió Luke. Los cañones dispararon, haciendo que Valentine perdiera la sonrisa. La primera bala los impactó en el casco, haciendo que Valentine perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras. Se levantó de inmediato, con la cara roja y congestionada.

—¡FUEGO, IDIOTAS, FUEGO!

Y el infierno se desató. Los piratas de Valentine lanzaron cuerdas hacia _Alas Blancas_, dónde los Cazadores de Sombras los esperaban con los cuchillos serafín desenvainados. Hubo un destello negro, que cubrió por un momento el sol, y entonces la cola de la serpiente barrió todo el barco como un látigo. Dos hombres fueron lanzados por la borda y otro más fue arrastrado hasta el mar entre gritos. Max esquivó la musgosa y asquerosa cosa negra y le dio un tajo con su cuchillo serafín. Hubo un chillido a lo lejos y la cola retrocedió a toda prisa hasta el mar. Los labios de Max se curvaron en una sonrisa y entonces hubo un chasquido, justo por debajo de él. Bajó la vista, confundido, y observo la negra y babosa cosa enredada en su pie. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para gritar. La serpiente lo jaló con fuerza y él cayó de espaldas, de repente encontrándose siendo arrastrado a toda velocidad por la cubierta. Tropezó con varios piratas y Cazadores de Sombras, gritando por ayuda, pero todo era un borrón a su alrededor. Trató de agarrarse de algo, pero todo resbalaba de sus manos. Max cerró los ojos cuando creyó que sería lanzado por la borda, y entonces de repente el mundo se volvió de cabeza. Abrió los ojos, estupefacto, y observó cómo pasaba volando al lado de las velas, el barco haciéndose pequeño por debajo de él mientras era lanzado por los aires de cabeza.

—¡Jace! —el grito salió sin que pudiera evitarlo, aterrorizado. Siempre que había hecho algo mal, siempre que estaba en problemas, siempre Jace había ido a salvarlo. Él nunca había dejado que nada le pasara. Pero Jace no estaba ahí ahora. Ni Alec, ni Isabelle. Solo él. Apretó los labios con fuerza, pensando que es lo que haría Jace si estuviera ahí, a su lado, y con ese pensamiento, aferró su cuchillo serafín con fuerza, se dobló sobre sí mismo, y cortó de un tajo la babeante cosa negra que lo sostenía.

Giró en el aire, libre, y se encontró cayendo en picada hacia el barco. Soltó un grito y entonces se estrelló contra las velas. Hincó su cuchillo, intentando sostenerse y frenar su caída, pero era inútil. Siguió resbalando, el cuchillo rasgando las velas y, con un último grito se estrelló en el suelo y rodó por la cubierta.

Max, medio desmayado, se quedó ahí tirado sin poder moverse. Abrió los ojos, sin saber cuándo los había cerrado, y gritó aterrorizado cuando vio un rostro justo frente a él.

—Ah, ¡aquí estás!

Max parpadeó. El rostro borroso de Simon oscilaba en su cabeza como las aguas en la tormenta. El cabello empapado le caía por la frente, salpicando a Max.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —masculló Max, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Simon abrió la boca para contestar y entonces se cayó de repente cuando vio algo más allá de Max. Sin ninguna palabra, se lanzó como una flecha hacia delante y desapareció. Max, aturdido, se levantó y miró como Simon se lanzaba contra Jocelyn antes de que ésta fuera atravesada por la daga de un pirata. Luke apareció a su lado, pálido.

—¡Jocelyn!

—¡Estoy bien! —la mujer pelirroja se puso de pie con la ayuda de Simon. Sacó su estela y comenzó a dibujar una iratze en su delgado brazo.

Solo entonces Luke se percató de Simon.

—Simon —dijo, medio sorprendido, como si se hubiera olvidado de él. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su camisa desgarrada—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Uh… —Simon miró a todos lados—. Abajo, creo. Matando y esas cosas que les gustan hacer, ya sabes.

Luke no pareció creerle en lo más mínimo. Meneó la cabeza.

—Necesito que salgas de aquí. Ahora.

Simon lo miró, desconcertado.

—Sí, bueno, no es como si acaba de llegar.

—Debes darle un mensaje a Stephen —siguió Luke. Rápidamente, le explicó lo que debía decirle—. ¿Me has escuchado, Simon? Dile que es lo más que puedo hacer por él.

—Si —asintió Simon, repentinamente preocupado—. Pero, Luke, Clary no se separará de Jace…

—Lo hará si quiere que siga con vida —dijo Luke, inflexible—. Ahora vete. Y llévate a Max.

* * *

La ola volcó el bote, en medio de los chillidos de Alec y las protestas de Isabelle, y los revolcó hasta la playa.

—¡Ag! —Isabelle se puso de pie, chorreante, y pateó el destartalado bote. Luego comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas a través de la playa, alzando con sus botas nubes de arena blanca como la sal.

Magnus, sacudiéndose como un gato, fue tras ella al lado de Alec.

—Isabellita, ¿podrías caminar un poco más lento?

—Stephen ya ha llegado —dijo Isabelle, apuntando hacia el enorme barco dorado atracado a lo lejos—. Tenemos que alcanzarlo.

Alec se quitó el pelo de la cara y miró hacia el mar.

—¿Crees que Simon encontró a Max?

—Si —dijo Isabelle, con férrea obstinación. No estaba dispuesta a creer otra cosa—. Ahora nosotros encontremos al dúo fantástico.

* * *

Jace rió felizmente mientras salía a la playa dando saltitos y arrastrando a Clary tras él. La sonrisa se le esfumó de la cara cuando se percató de la pequeña y espeluznante criatura que tenían delante de él. Y no, no era la enorme serpiente que destruía un barco un poco más allá, sino un pato de ojos negros como el infierno que lo miraba directamente.

Mierda.

_Mierda._

Mierda.

Jace se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —chilló con voz aguda—. ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MAGIA OSCURA ES ÉSTA COSA?

—Es un pato —rió Clary detrás de él.

—Atrás —Jace puso un brazo protector frente a ella—. ¡Pueden oler el miedo!

—Oh —Clary abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Y si nos lo comemos?

Jace estrechó los ojos.

—Posiblemente sea venenoso. Quién sabe qué cosas malvadas y oscuras estén dentro de él.

—¡Jace! —gritó una voz ahogada a lo lejos—. ¡Clary!

Jace se giró y observó con aburrido interés hacia las siluetas negras que se acercaban a ellos. Clary, a su lado, soltó un gritito y corrió a ocultarse detrás de él.

—¿Quiénes son? —susurró.

Jace estrechó los ojos. Sin saber exactamente porqué, sus ojos se fijaron primero en el chico de ropa y cabellos negros como el ébano que se acercaba a él a grandes y furiosas zancadas. Su rostro estaba quemado, con grandes manchas rojas cubriéndolo, a excepción de sus ojos —sus relucientes ojos azul oscuro— que estaban clavados en él, preocupados y molestos.

En algún lado de su cerebro, una puerta se abrió y su nombre vino a su cabeza como un susurro.

_Alec._

—¡Jace! —Jace se percató entonces en la chica que corría al lado del otro chico. Una chica de ojos y cabellos oscuros, con botas hasta la rodilla y un látigo colgando de su mano. Estaba empapada y lucía una expresión decidida mientras avanzaba hacia él. Su rostro estaba igual de quemado que el de su hermano, por lo que Jace no podía decir si realmente estaba enojada—. ¡Tú, gran estúpido!

_Isabelle._

Jace parpadeó.

—Vaya —murmuró—. ¿Cuándo fue que se transformaron en camarones?

—Sí, urra, lo hemos encontrado —un alto y moreno chico, un poco más atrás de ellos, rodó los ojos. Jace observó con el ceño fruncido como su ropa, de varios colores, brillaba reflejando el sol—. ¡Por fin!

—Otro camarón —dijo Jace, medio sorprendido—. Y éste brilla.

—Jace —dijo Clary, asustada—. ¿Quiéne…? ¡Magnus!

—¿Qué? —dijo Jace y entonces soltó un grito cuando el pato avanzó hacia ellos—. ¡ATRÁS, ATRÁS, BESTIA ENDEMONIADA!

—Cuack.

—¡Jace! —Alec, furioso, se acercaba a él lanzándole dagas de hielo con la mirada—. ¿Qué ÉSTAS HACIENDO?

Jace desenvainó el cuchillo serafín.

—¡Oh, tranquilos hermanos, lo tengo todo controlado!

Clary soltó un grito ahogado.

—¿Mister Pato?

—¿Qué? —Isabelle, al lado de Alec, parpadeó—. ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

—El sol les frió el cerebro —comentó Magnus.

—Cuack. Muerte. Cuack. Sangre.

—¡RETROCEDE! —Jace, con la mirada enloquecida, apuntó a Mister Pato con la espada—. ¡NO, RETROCEDE! ¡NO DES UN PASO MÁS!

—Cuack.

Jace gritó y —arrastrando a una sorprendida Clary— corrió lejos del pato.

—¡ALEC! —jadeó mientras escalaba una palmera—. ALEC ¡TÚ, CAMARÓN, VEN AQUÍ AHORA!

—¿Cama…? ¿QUÉ?

Jace tomó un coco y se lo arrojó a Mister Pato, que lo esquivó con facilidad con una endemoniada sonrisa. Jace, horrorizado, tomó otro coco y lo lanzó a ciegas, atizándole a Alec.

Jace soltó una risotada.

—¡Jace! —Alec, echando chispas, lo miró desde abajo—, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Quieres bajar de AHÍ AHORA? ¡HEMOS ESTADO BUSCÁNDOTE POR TODOS LADOS! ¿DÓNDE, EN EL NOMBRE DE JONATHAN SHADOWHUNTER, TE HAS METIDO?

—Oh —Jace pareció repentinamente divertido. Estaba agazapado justo en lo más alto de la palmera, que se mecía bajo su peso, con Clary aferrada a él—. Yo lo conocí.

El rostro de Alec se torció en una mueca de enojo y confusión.

—¿Qué?

—A Jonathan Shadowhunter —dijo Jace con diplomacia mientras jugaba con un coco—. Un tipo bastante irritable, ¿sabes?

—Si —dijo Clary arrastrando la palabra—. Él era muy sensible. Nos arrojó a un hoyo donde había un reptil gigante y entonces caímos por un abismo oscuro y luego por una cascada enorme —los miró, emocionada—. Y luego Jace se quitó la camisa y quiso arrancarme la ropa mientras me perseguía por el bosque sin dejar de reír.

—Sí, eso explica como perdieron el cerebro —masculló Magnus—. Eso, y la comida de hada.

Isabelle rodó los ojos. Las olas rompían a sus pies, lambiendo sus botas.

—Vamos a tener que bajarlos de ahí a rastras, Alec.

Alec hizo ademán de lanzarse sobre Jace para ahorcarlo. Y entonces hubo una ráfaga de aire y un borrón plateado y Jonathan estaba detrás de Alec, que abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero ya era tarde. El mango de la espada de Jonathan lo golpeó en la nuca, haciéndolo caer.

Clary soltó un grito y enterró las uñas en el brazo de Jace.

—¡Alec! —Isabelle lanzó su látigo hacia Jonathan, que la esquivó en un rápido movimiento y la derribó de una bofetada.

Las manos de Magnus estallaron en chispas azules, pero antes de pudiera hacer nada, Jonathan se giró y clavó su espada en su hombro. Magnus abrió los ojos, estupefacto, y calló de rodillas al suelo.

En un segundo, Jonathan los tenía —aturdidos y sangrantes— amarrados a los tres.

—Muy bien, queda uno —se mofó Jonathan. Miró hacia Jace, burlón—. Es tu turno, hermanito. ¿O vas a lanzarme cocos asesinos?

Algo parecido al fuego se encendió en el pecho de Jace. Soltó una risita histérica y saltó, aterrizando con elegancia en el suelo.

—Vaya, vaya —canturreó, acercándose a Jonathan con el cuchillo serafín brillando salvajemente en su mano. La luz azulada se reflejaba en sus ojos, haciéndolos ver como fuego dorado—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Oh, no lo sé —Jonathan sonrió, avanzando hacia él. Sus ojos refulgían como estrellas en la noche, fríos como un viento helado. Iba vestido con impecables ropas blancas, haciendo que su cabello luciera aún más pálido; un demonio vestido de ángel. Jace, en cambio, estaba cubierto de sangre seca y lodo, sin camisa y con los pantalones negros desgarrados; un ángel vengador. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, uno radiante, fiero y luminoso como el fuego y el otro frío, elegante y distante como el hielo. Jonathan miró a Jace hacia abajo a través de la media pulgada que los dividía en estatura—. Tal vez un lindo patito. O tal vez a tu muy querido hermano mayor.

—Cuack. Muérete, Herondale. Cuack —Jace, sin apartar la mirada de Jonathan, calló a Mister Pato de una patada en el pico.

Sonrió con demencia.

—Oh, no sabes cuánto te extrañé —dijo, fingiendo dolor—. Déjame darte tu abrazo de bienvenida.

Jace alzó el cuchillo serafín, dibujando una línea de luz en el aire, y entonces se interrumpió cuando Clary, indudablemente tratando de saltar como él desde la palmera, cayó rodando al suelo junto a varios cocos.

—¡Clary! —gritaron Jace y Jonathan al unísono.

Clary se puso de pie rápidamente. Escupió arena y luego alzó la vista hacia ellos, mareada y sonriente.

—Clary —Jace avanzó hacia ella—. ¿Estás bien?

Pero Clary lo esquivó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Hermanito! —y, ante la mirada asombrada de los dos chicos, se lanzó a los brazos de Jonathan—. ¡Oh, lindo y adorable hermanito! ¿No estás feliz de verme?

Jace hizo un sonido indignado.

—¡Clary! ¿Qué haces abrazando a ese desecho fecal plateado?

Clary se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—No le digas así a mi hermanito.

Luego se giró y volvió a abrazar a Jonathan. Jace lo miró, enfadado, mientras el otro chico le dedicaba una dulce y venenosa sonrisa.

—Ya la oíste, Jace, no le digas así a su hermanito.

La cara de Jace se endureció. Y entonces, como si nada, se relajó y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisita de suficiencia. Señaló a Jonathan con un dedo mugriento mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—YO BESÉ A TU HERMANA. ¡HA-HA!

Jonathan lo miró con una mezcla de furia y aturdimiento.

—¿Qué?

Jace simuló lanzarle un beso.

—No te enojes —dijo en una baja, lenta y provocativa voz— cuñado.

Jonathan soltó a Clary y se lanzó sobre él con la espada en alto. Jace soltó una risa maníaca y alzó su cuchillo serafín. Las dos espadas chocaron con fiereza; Jace giró a un lado y volvió a atacar. Jonathan lo esquivó con facilidad y le lanzo un estocada directo a la cabeza. Jace se derrumbó en el suelo riendo, pateó a Jonathan en las piernas y ambos se encontraron de repente rodando en el suelo.

—¡Basta! —Clary, furiosa, corría tras ellos—. ¡Jace! ¡Hermanito!

Ninguno pareció escucharla. Los dos chicos rodaron hasta la playa —Jace sin dejar de reír como idiota— y comenzaron a darse puñetazos en medio de las olas. Clary pateó el suelo con desesperación y volvió a grandes zancadas hasta la palmera. La escaló con agilidad y entonces, al llegar a lo más alto, se dejó caer de nuevo.

El golpe la dejó sin aliento, pero no pudo evitar reír. Se quedó ahí tirada, riendo sola y esperando que Jace y Jonathan interrumpieran su pelea y le preguntaran si estaba bien, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, ellos solo seguían peleando.

Con una maldición, se puso de pie y arrojó puños de arena y cocos por todos lados.

—¡Bien! —bramó—. ¡MUÉRANSE, IMBÉCILES!

Nada. Ni una mirada. Jace siguió tratando de ahogar a Jonathan, jalándole el cabello y estrellándolo contra el agua.

—¡Muere —clamaba, sin dejar de reír—, muere, Jonny, muere!

—Clary —alguien susurró su nombre. Clary, confundida, miró a todos lados.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó al aire—. ¡Muéstrate, espíritu maligno de los mares!

—¡Clary, idiota, a tu lado!

Clary se giró sorprendida hacia dónde Isabelle, Alec y Magnus yacían atados y medio inconscientes.

—Oh —Clary sonrió—. Hola, ¿Qué hacen ahí? Eso parece incómodo.

—¡Desátanos! —casi gritó Isabelle—. ¡Ahora!

—Oh —dijo Clary, seria de nuevo—. Claro.

—Saca la daga de mi cinturón —la urgió Isabelle—. ¡Vamos, Clary!  
—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Clary, sonriente, se acercó a ella. Estaba cerrando la mano sobre el puño de la daga cuando un súbito y veloz movimiento le hizo voltear el rostro.

Jace estaba de pie, sosteniendo bajo su brazo la cabeza de un furioso Jonathan. Un hombre estaba de espaldas a ella, en frente de los chicos, y por un momento Clary pensó que era alguna clase de gemelo malvado de Jace. Pero entonces parpadeó y lo vio bien. Su perfil a contraluz era frío y claro como una silueta recortada en papel oscuro. Se veía joven, demasiado joven.

"_El tiempo pasa diferente en la Ciudad de Sombras."_

Pero este hombre era más alto y fornido que Jace. Los músculos de su espalda estaba tensados y en su mano brillaba un cuchillo serafín. El cabello, de un dorado oscuro, estaba alborotado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Al verlo, Jonathan pareció ligeramente sorprendido.

Jace parpadeó, confundido y luego sonrió anchamente.

—¡HOLA, PAPI!

* * *

_Próximo cap: Jueves._

**¿Review? :}**

Todos los que tienen cuenta, les contestó por ahí :)

_**I wanna dance: **Ah, la pasión Clace, me encanta. Mucha suerte con tus exámenes, espero te vaya muy bien, y gracias por tu review :}_

_**Yerlit:** kajhfajkfha muchas gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Respecto a lo de Clary, bueno, te puedo decir que todas las 'visiones' de ella y también las de Max, se van a cumplir. Muahaha._

_**Clarii:** ¡Ah, hola! :) me encanta que te encante, en serio, y a mí también me encanta esa pandilla, y bueno, es que Jonathan Cazador de Sombras es el jefe de los jefes, JA, ok ya. Jonathan, Jonny, ah, hermoso y pequeño malvado no tan malvado. Espero que te haya gustado este cap :D_


	16. Aventuras en familia

_Antes que nada, una disculpa por no subir este capítulo el Jueves, como había dicho que lo haría. Pero, bueno, pueden culpar a mi profesor de arte por eso, ya que se le ocurrió dejarme un trabajo bastante complicado en plenas vacaciones *inserte cara enojada aquí* además del hecho de que, oh, sorpresa, había terminado el capítulo y por algun extraño misterio celestial el ángel decidió escupirme en la cara y cortó la luz. Ajá. ¿Y que pasó cuando vuelvo a abrir el documento? Nada. Eso. Nada de nada. Así que, con toda la rabia y las ganas de volver a quemar el mundo, volví a escribir este capítulo. Al menos puedo consolarme porque me quedó mejor de lo que hbaía quedado antes. Además de que, claro, este capítulo esta muuy largo (no entiendo como cada vez salen más largos). Como sea, espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo y leer sus hermosos reviews kajshfjafhakdha._

_Como siempre, este capítulo va dedicado para todos ustedes: **Yocel, MaryWayland, thalia, cazadora100, miradas-oscuras, Thalia612, Clarii, Alice In Funnyland, MyDreamShadow,Guest.**__Que sin sus adorables reviews no sé de dónde sacaría toda la inspiración necesaria para escribir todo esto. No saben la sonrisa que me sacan. Posiblemente terminaría loca. ¡Mangos para todas!_

* * *

_Now we just drive away  
From everything I know  
You're counting days on the back of your hands  
We turn the pages._

_Pages, There for tomorrow._

**Capítulo XV. Aventuras en familia.**

Jonathan miró de Jace a Stephen y de Stephen a Jace. Entonces, aprovechando la distracción de Jace, se soltó de su agarre de un tirón y le asestó un puñetazo que hizo que el otro chico cayera al suelo, riendo y medio inconsciente.

—¡Jace! —Stephen intentó llegar hacia él, pero Jonathan se interpuso en su camino. Stephen alzó su espada y Jonathan paró el golpe con el cuero de su antebrazo. Stephen abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y entonces Jonathan estaba detrás de él, rápido como una exhalación. Clary soltó un grito de advertencia y Stephen se agachó justo cuando la espada silbaba sobre su cabeza.

—¡Clary, maldita sea! —gritó Isabelle, aún amarrada. Alec y Magnus estaban a sus lados, inconscientes—. ¡Apresúrate!

Clary la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

Isabelle pareció como si quisiera ahorcarla.

—¡CORTA LAS MALDITAS CUERDAS!

—Oh, eso —Clary soltó una risita—. Pídemelo por favor.

—Oh, Clary, juro por el Ángel que si tú…

—¡Clary! —dijo una tercera voz—. ¡Iz!

Clary, sin dejar de reír, alzó la vista sorprendida y casi se atragantó. Ante ella se alzaba un delgado chico de cabello castaño y cálidos ojos cafés que la miraba con una mezcla de urgencia y alegría.

—Y-yo te conozco.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haces! —dijo Isabelle, exasperada—. ¡Es Simon!  
—Oh, Simon —dijo Clary, muy seria—. Creo que tenía una rata llamada así. ¿O era un ocelote? —miró a Simon con los ojos estrechados—. ¿Eres tú mi rata que se escapó?

Simon parpadeó, confundido.

—Clary, ¿estás bien?

—No —casi gritó Isabelle—. Se ha tragado alguna mierda de hada y ahora actúa como si estuviera loca. ¿QUIERES SOLTARME?

—Clary —dijo Simon, apremiante—. Dame la daga.

—¡No! —rugió Jonathan mientras rodaba en el suelo, esquivando una estocada de Stephen—. ¡No se la des, Clary!

Clary se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Mi hermano dice que no te la dé!

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Haz algo, Simon, o la mataré en cuanto logre desatarme.

Simon evaluó a Clary con la mirada. Entonces, rápidamente, se giró y apuntó hacia el mar.

—¡MIREN!

—¿Qué? — dijo Clary de inmediato—. ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde?

Simon le arrebató la daga de un veloz movimiento.

—¡Oye!

—Lo siento —Simon se agachó y comenzó a cortar la soga.

—¡Apresúrate, Simon! —lo urgió Isabelle.

—¡No le grites a mi rata! —exclamó Clary.

—¡Simon no es una rata! —chilló Isabelle.

—Lo notaste —dijo Simon.

—¡Cállate! —gritaron las dos chicas al unísono.

—Jace —Alec, comenzando a despertarse, miró a todos lados aturdido—. ¿Dónde está Jace?

—Allá —Clary apuntó hacia la playa—. Tirado inconsciente en el suelo y posiblemente muerto.

—¿¡QUÉ?!

Clary soltó una carcajada.

—No es gracioso —bramó Isabelle—. Alec, relájate, Jace está bien.

—Magnus —Alec, repentinamente despierto, miró a su lado. El brujo estaba aún desmayado, con la herida en el hombro sangrando—. ¡Magnus!

Alec intentó acercarse a él, pero las cuerdas se lo impedían.

—¿Quieres apresurarte? —le espetó a Simon.

—Lo haría si dejaran de presionarme —masculló Simon, sin dejar de cortar la gruesa soga. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado Jonathan esa cosa? Estaba seguro que no era una cuerda normal. —Clary —dijo entonces, serio—. Necesito que me escuches, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Clary apartó su mirada de Jonathan y Stephen —que seguían luchando un poco más lejos, con las olas rompiéndoles ferozmente a los pies—y miró a Simon.

—¿Qué quieres?

Simon gimió.

—Escucha, Luke dijo que…

—¿Quién es Luke?

—…la Armada de Idris se acerca, Clary —dijo Simon, e incluso Alec e Isabelle lo miraron sorprendidos—, Luke los ha llamado y en cuanto se reúna con ellos, no podrá apoyar más a Stephen. Nos tendremos que separar, tenemos que volver al barco, con Luke, y con tu madre.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —siseó Isabelle.

—¿Y Jace? —dijo Clary ceñuda—. ¿Y mi hermanito?

—Jace se irá con su padre —dijo Simon—. Y con sus hermanos.

—¡No voy a dejar a Jace! —chilló Clary.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, Clary, o ellos los apresarán…

—¡NO! —Clary se puso de pie—. ¡JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN!

Clary se volteó y alcanzó a mirar como Jonathan la volteaba a mirar de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Stephen por el cuello y lo arrojaba lejos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Clary señaló a Simon.

—¡ÉL ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO!

Y entonces Jonathan estaba ahí. Con un veloz movimiento, tomó a Simon de la camisa y lo arrojó contra un árbol. Isabelle, por fin liberada, se puso de pie y se lanzó contra él. Jonathan rió y la esquivó con insultante facilidad. El látigo de Isabelle chasqueó en el aire, directo al brazo de Jonathan, que rodó a un lado al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un cuchillo serafín hacia la cabeza de la chica. El cuchillo trazó una línea de fuego en el aire, Alec gritó… y entonces Simon estaba ahí. Isabelle soltó un grito ahogado cuando el cuchillo rasgó la espalda del Simon de arriba abajo. Clary, enmudecida, observó como el chico caía de rodillas, sin un grito, ni una palabra. Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él, una parte de ella horrorizada y otra queriendo reírse sin razón.

Isabelle gritó de rabia y lanzó una patada en el aire, directo hacia el rostro de Jonathan. Jonathan la esquivó, tomó su pierna con su mano, y la arrojó con increíble potencia hacia un lado; Isabelle voló por los aires, se estrelló con fuerza contra un árbol y aterrizó en el suelo como una bola.

Alec, que había estado a un lado del inmóvil Magnus, se levantó con un cuchillo serafín brillando en sus manos y se lanzó hacia Jonathan como una flecha. Jonathan esquivó su estocada. Su mano fue un borrón cuando descendió sobre el brazo de Alec y de un manotazo le arrebató el radiante cuchillo serafín.

—¡No! —Ahora Clary estaba furiosa. Sostenía en sus brazos a un, si se podía, más pálido Simon—. ¡Basta!

Alec logró hacerse a un lado cuando el cuchillo pasó a su costado, Jonathan volvió a atacarlo y entonces…

—¡Alto! —rugió una helada voz conocida—. ¡Todos quietos!

Las botas de Clary crujieron en la arena cuando se volteó, con Simon en sus brazos. Valentine, a unos metros de ellos, sostenía a un sonriente Jace en sus brazos, con un cuchillo serafín rozando su cuello. Tres piratas demonio estaban detrás él. Stephen, con la cara sucia, trataba de ponerse de pie.

—¡Suéltalo! —bramó.

Otros tres piratas demonio salieron como sombras detrás de los chicos. Isabelle comenzó a ponerse de pie, Alec cargó su arco…

—Suelten sus armas —rugió Valentine—. Ahora.

—Suelten sus armas —lo arremedó Clary—. Que pesado. ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi padre?

Valentine la miró como si fuera idiota.

—Yo soy tu padre, Clarissa.

—¡LALALA! — Clary se puso las manos en los oídos.

—¡Suegro! —dijo Jace con voz animada—. ¡Encantado de conocerlo!

—Cállate —Valentine lo golpeó y Jace perdió el conocimiento—. Ahora, Clarissa, sé una niña buena y ven con tu padre…

—LALALA —Clary miró a todos lados con las manos en los oídos—. ¡NO TE ESCUCHO, LALALA, TENGO OREJAS DE PATO!

Valentine, dándola por caso perdido, se giró hacia Stephen y los demás.

—Suelten sus armas —repitió—. O…

—¡LALALA!

—…Jace lo pagara.

Clary, silenciada, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Observó, no sin cierto alivio mezclado con sorpresa, que la herida en la espalda de Simon comenzaba a sanarse.

Hubo un momento de silencio y tensión y entonces Isabelle, de rodillas en el suelo, soltó un gruñido y arrojó su látigo al suelo. Alec, con una expresión obstinada en el rostro, también dejó caer su arco junto a su carcaj de flechas. Jonathan los contempló con expresión burlona. Por último, Stephen también soltó su cuchillo serafín con una expresión rabiosa.

—Los mapas —exigió Valentine con voz gélida—. Ahora. Dámelos.

El rostro de Stephen se torció en una mueca socarrona.

—No hay mapas.

—No voy a repetirlo de nuevo —dijo Valentine en voz baja, suave como un viento helado de invierno. Su mano apretó un poco más el cuchillo, dejando una línea roja en el cuello de Jace.

Clary parpadeó. De pronto, tenía ganas de matar a Valentine.

—¡Espera! —bramó Stephen, dando un paso adelante.

—No te muevas —siseó Valentine y Stephen se congeló.

—¡Suéltalo! —chilló Clary comenzando a ponerse de pie. Isabelle y Alec trataron de agarrarla, pero ella los esquivó—. ¡Tú, horrible y detestable hom…!  
—Jonathan —dijo Valentine con la misma voz helada—. Haz que tu hermana se calle o yo lo haré.

Clary intentó lanzarse hacia él, dispuesta a arañarle toda su horrible cara, pero entonces un férreo brazo apareció delante de ella, haciéndola retroceder.

—¿Qué…? —alzó la vista hacia Jonathan—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—No —su hermano ni siquiera la miraba.

—Ahora —Valentine se giró con una horrible sonrisa hacia Stephen—. ¿Decías algo?

—No hay mapas —el rostro de Stephen era de piedra—, los perdí en la Ciudad de Sombras, se me cayeron mientras peleaba contra cierta mascota reptil de cierto irritante Cazador de Sombras…

—¡Lo ven! —Clary se giró hacia Alec e Isabelle—. ¡Les dije que era cierto!

Nadie le hizo caso.

—…pero sé muy bien cómo llegar a la Isla de Ángel —Stephen sonrió con amargura—. Todo está en mi cabeza. Ahora, suelta a Jace y yo iré contigo. Pero lo dejarás a él irse, junto a los demás chicos.

Valentine simuló pensarlo detenidamente. Luego miró a Stephen, escéptico.

—No.

La mandíbula de Stephen se tensó.

—¿No?

—No —repitió Valentine con una risa—. Tú y tu adorable hijo vendrán conmigo y ellos —señaló hacia donde Clary y Jonathan estaban, con Isabelle, Alec, Simon y Magnus detrás—, también.

—¡Yo no quiero ir! —se enfurruñó Clary. De nuevo, nadie le hizo caso. Por el rabillo del ojo captó un extraño brillo y se giró hacia Alec, que se había ido acercando a Magnus disimuladamente. La luz provenía desde sus manos entrelazadas, colándose por entre sus dedos como si sostuvieran una estrella fugaz. Clary lo miró, interrogante, pero Isabelle le hizo violentas señas para que se volteara. Clary frunció el ceño, pero lo hizo. Jonathan, a su lado, no parecía estarle prestando atención.

—Entonces —estaba diciendo Stephen con voz plana—, no hay trato.

Valentine apretó el cuchillo sobre la garganta de Jace. Jace abrió un ojo, somnoliento.

—Hombre, ¿Qué no pueden dejarme dormir un rato? —masculló.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Valentine, ignorándolo sin apartar la mirada de Stephen.

Stephen vaciló.

—Tienes tres segundos para decidir —canturreó Valentine—. Uno…

Clary soltó una risita.

—¿De qué te ríes? —susurró Jonathan.

—Dos…

—Pues porque yo tengo los mapas, bobo.

Jonathan ahora sí que la miró.

—¿Qué?

—¡Yo tengo los mapas! —bramó Clary, haciendo a un lado a Jonathan. Stephen y Valentine se giraron de golpe hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —Valentine miró hacia Clary como si fuera una pequeña mosca—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Yo —dijo Clary, sonriente—, tengo los mapas.

Con una expresión triunfal, sacó los mapas de sus pantalones y se acercó a Valentine.

—¿Lo vez, papi? —se los restregó en la cara—. ¿Ya vez que sí? —sonrió y comenzó a bailar en círculos—. ¡Tengo los mapas! ¡Tengo los mapas! ¡Y TÚ NO!

—¡Dámelos! —Valentine intentó llegar hacia ella, pero Clary retrocedió a toda prisa.

—No, no —Clary alzó un dedo—, primero sé un buen papá y suelta a tu nuero.

—¡Jonathan! —chilló Valentine—. ¡Quítale eso a tu hermana!

Jonathan la miró. Clary soltó un gritito ahogado y corrió hacia dónde estaba Stephen. Resbaló en el suelo y recogió el cuchillo serafín del suelo justo cuando Jonathan se lanzaba sobre ella.

—¡Quieto o rebano los mapas! —amenazó, poniéndose de pie mientras soltaba risitas enloquecidas.

Jonathan miró a Valentine.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Valentine estrechó los ojos. Parecía querer tomar la puñetera cabeza de Clary y estrellarla contra algún coco.

—Está bien —dijo con peligrosa voz suave—. Dejaré ir a todos si me das los mapas, Clarissa.

Clary lo pensó un momento. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, está bien.

—¡No! —dijo Stephen de inmediato—. Es mentira, Clary, no lo escuches.

Pero Clary ya había arrojado los mapas hacia Valentine. El padre de Clary sonrió y alargó la mano… y entonces hubo un sonido por encima de ellos, sobre las palmeras, y una sombra veloz descendió y atrapó los mapas en el aire.

Max aterrizó en el suelo, los mapas en su mano, justo en medio de Stephen y Valentine.

Y entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez. Isabelle y Alec gritaron su nombre y trataron de correr hacia él, pero Jonathan los detuvo a ambos, empujándolos hacia atrás con la misma aterradora velocidad que antes. Simon y un aparentemente recuperado Magnus, intentaron abrirse camino hasta Max, pero los seis piratas demonio les bloquearon el paso. Valentine se lanzó hacia Max, que retrocedió sin saber a dónde ir. Clary y Stephen corrieron hacia él… y entonces Jace estaba ahí, con un cuchillo serafín en su mano y una expresión extrañamente irritada en su rostro. La sangre resbalaba por su herida, dejando un rastro de sangre por su cuello y clavículas. Sus ojos seguían luciendo desenfocados, pero cuando habló, su voz fue firme y dura:

—No —todo su cuerpo estaba tensando en forma amenazante. Max estaba detrás de él, semiculto por su cuerpo—. No lo toques.

Valentine soltó un grito de rabia y alzó su espada. Jace rió, lo esquivó y bloqueó su estocada de un fuerte golpe. La espada de Valentine volvió a cortar el aire y Jace saltó justo cuando pasaba silbando por sus pies, rodó a un lado, y detuvo otro golpe. Valentine volvió a atacarlo, implacable. Jace retrocedió, perdiendo terreno, giró a un lado, esquivando la espada, y entonces Stephen estaba ahí, su espada golpeando la de Valentine a centímetros del rostro de Jace.

—Uf —masculló Jace—. Eso estuvo terriblemente cerca.

Y los tres se zambulleron de nuevo en la pelea. Clary miró hacia atrás, dónde los demás chicos luchaban contra los piratas demonio; Alec lanzaba flechas con maquinal precisión, cubriendo las espaldas de todos. Simon estaba en la espalda de un pirata, hundiendo sus dientes en su cuello mientras su oponente gritaba y se revolvía tratando de sacárselo de encima. El látigo de Isabelle destellaba con furia por todos lados, derrumbando un oponente tras otro. Magnus estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados —aparentemente recuperando fuerzas— mientras convertía en polvo a cualquiera que se le acercaba. Pero…

_¿Dónde está Jonathan?_

Clary entonces captó un borrón por el rabillo del ojo y se lanzó hacia delante justo cuando Jonathan pasaba volando por su lado. El golpe la dejó sin aliento y ambos cayeron rodando al suelo. Jonathan intentó levantarse, pero Clary lo mordió y le jaló el cabello.

—¡Ah, demonios! —Jonathan la miró con ojos enfebrecidos—. ¿De qué lado se supone que estás?

Clary rió.

—No voy a dejar que pelees con Jace de nuevo.

—Bueno, eso es una lástima, hermanita —Jonathan se levantó tan rápido que Clary apenas lo vio. Se lanzó hacia delante y se aferró a la pierna de su hermano, abrazándola como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—¡No irás de ningún lado!  
—¡Mierda! —Jonathan intentó quitársela de encima—. ¡Clary, maldita sea, muéve…!

Se interrumpió cuando vio a Max pasar por delante de ellos, corriendo hacia sus hermanos. Jonathan soltó una sonora maldición y, antes de que Clary pudiera impedirlo, cayó sobre Max. Max soltó un grito y trató de quitárselo de encima, sin éxito.

—¡Clary! ¡Atrápalos! —gritó y entonces Max arrojó los mapas hacia ella.

Clary los atrapó en el aire. Jonathan se giró hacia ella.

—¡Alec! —gritó a su vez Clary—. ¡Toma!

Alec lanzó una última flecha, que voló en el aire y se hundió en un pirata demonio, y entonces se giró y atrapó los mapas con un ágil movimiento.

Jonathan se abalanzó sobre él. Hubo un destello de luz y Jonathan retrocedió, como una marioneta a la han jalado las cuerdas. El látigo de Isabelle relucía sobre su mano, plateado y mortífero. Jonathan miró a Isabelle —que sonreía con crueldad— y luego el látigo. Con una expresión rabiosa, jaló su mano hacia atrás violentamente. Isabelle, tomada por sorpresa, trató de jalar el látigo hacia ella, pero la fuerza de Jonathan la hizo caer hacia el frente.

Max entonces apareció detrás de Jonathan y lo pateó en la pierna. El chico soltó un alarido de dolor y lo lanzó a un lado, al mismo tiempo que Alec aparecía delante de él.

—¡Magnus! —gritó Alec, pasándole los mapas al mismo tiempo que esquivaba una patada de Jonathan.

Magnus sonrió y los atrapó. Dos piratas demonio trataron de lanzarse contra él, pero el brujo los hizo a un lado con un chasquido de sus dedos, convirtiéndolos en polvo.

—Ah, hola amiguitos —dijo mirando los mapas—. Tiempo sin verlos.

Clary miró a Isabelle.

—¿Siempre suele ir por ahí hablándole a objetos inanimados?

—No, a veces también lo hace con animales —Isabelle, con la cara llena de arena, se puso de pie y corrió hacia Alec y Jonathan. Clary, reaccionando un poco tarde, corrió tras ella.

—¡Espera, no le hagas daño a mi hermanito!

—¡Jódete!

Clary se tiró en el suelo y alcanzó el pie de Isabelle, haciéndola caer.

—¿Q...qué demonios? ¡Suéltame!

Isabelle intentó patear a Clary, que soltó un gritito y la esquivó. Jonathan, por delante de ellas, golpeaba la cabeza de Alec contra una palmera.

—¡Simon! —gritó Magnus, y el vampiro se giró de pronto—. ¡Toma esto!

Y le arrojó los mapas en la cara mientras corría a ayudar a Alec. Simon, aturdido, los tomó al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada a un pirata demonio y le hundía los dedos en los ojos a otro.

—¡Jace! —gritó Simon—. ¡Atrápalos!

Jace, con una sonrisa en su cara, se giró al tiempo que le daba una patada a Valentine. Los mapas volaron en el aire y él los atrapó con destreza, agachándose justo cuando las espadas de Valentine y Stephen chocaban por encima de su cabeza.

Simon se había quedado estático, contemplando algo en el horizonte.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —chilló.

Clary e Isabelle, que habían estado revolcándose y gruñendo en el suelo, alzaron la cabeza de golpe y miraron hacia dónde Simon señalaba. Por un momento, Clary no vio nada. Pero entonces captó una silueta a contraluz, como la de alguien corriendo por la playa hacia ellos…

—¡Amatis! —escucharon gritar a Stephen, y Clary, Isabelle, Max, Simon, Jace, Valentine, Magnus, Alec y Jonathan giraron la cabeza.

—¡Stephen! —gritó Amatis, corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad—. ¡Alguien viene!

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Si ellos estaban ahí y Luke estaba combatiendo una serpiente marina de cuarenta metros en medio del mar, entonces…

—¡CORRAN! —rugió Amatis.

Clary parpadeó. Por detrás de Amatis surgió algo parecido a una ola verdosa moteada a colores. Cuando observó bien, se dio cuenta que eran cientos de pequeñas personas, de piel de colores y cubiertas de flores y hojas. En sus manos llevaban lanzas, espinas gigantes y espadas cubiertas de enredaderas.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁ! —bramó un hada de piel verde y ojos violetas. Apuntó a Jace—. ¡ÉL FUE QUIÉN ME PATEÓ! ¡HA INSULTADO AL PUEBLO MÁGICO! ¡MATÉNLO!

Todos comenzaron a retroceder.

Jace sonrió orgulloso y alzó la mano.

—¡Hola!

Y echó a correr.

* * *

Clary rió mientras veía cómo todos daban media vuelta y salían corriendo hacia el interior de la selva como una estampida. Stephen aferró la camisa de Jace y lo jaló hacia atrás cuando intentó correr hacia las hadas. Entre él y Amatis lo arrastraron hacia la selva mientras Jace seguía riendo. Valentine y Jonathan fueron tras ellos, como lobos tras su presa. Magnus arrastraba a un estupefacto Alec, que a su vez jalaba a Isabelle y Max tras ellos.

Clary los observaba felizmente sentada en la arena.

—¡Adiós! ¡Feliz viaje! ¡Vuelvan pronto!

Alguien tomó su mano y comenzó a jalarla.

—¡Clary!

Clary parpadeó. Simon estaba delante de ella, con la cara sucia y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Corre!

Simon comenzó a jalarla, pero Clary siguió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Oh, no lo sé, supongo que tiene que ver con que una estampida de hadas furiosas viene tras nosotros!

Clary abrió la boca y alzó un dedo, apunto de decir algo y entonces se interrumpió cuando un coco le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

—Au —musitó, mareada—. Eso dolió.

Simon se agachó cuando otro coco le pasó rozando la cabeza.

—¡Vamos!

Y, antes de que Clary pudiera replicar, la jaló y ambos corrieron hacia los demás. Las botas de Clary resonaban con fuerza mientras dejaban atrás la playa y se internaban en la selva. Simon, por delante de ella, se abría paso a manotazos a través de la espesura. Por delante de ellos, Clary pudo escuchar claramente una risa enloquecida.

—¡Jace! —sonrió—. ¡Es Jace!

—Si —asintió Simon, haciendo una rama a un lado— solo alguien tan desequilibrado como él podría estar riendo en una situación así.

—¡Jace! —dijo Clary, alegre y sin hacerle caso—. ¡Ya voy!

—¿Qué? —Simon se giró hacia ella—. ¿A…?

Clary estrelló la rama en su cara. Simon soltó un grito y cayó al suelo, más sorprendido que herido.

—¿Qué demo…?

—¡Jace! —Clary pasó por encima de él, le quitó los mapas y siguió avanzando mientras daba saltitos—. ¡Oh, Jace! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Clary! —bramó Simon detrás de ella—. ¡Ven aquí!

Clary soltó un grito ahogado y echó a correr. Por detrás de ella podía escuchar los rugidos de las hadas, gritando cosas como 'ENCUENTRÉNLO', 'DESTRUYÁNLO' y 'QUIERO SU CABEZA DE ADORNO EN MI CUARTO'. Clary siguió corriendo a ciegas entre el remolino de ramas y hojas, tropezando y levantándose entre risas, cuando de repente chocó contra un tronco de árbol. Soltó un grito y cayó de espaldas. Alguien comenzó a quejarse delante de ella. Clary, sorprendida, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Max.

—¿De qué te ríes? —gruñó el niño con voz resentida mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Clary comenzó a levantarse. Alzó la mano al aire, como si agitara una bandera.

—¡Allá voy, Jace! ¡Resiste!

Max pareció repentinamente consternado.

—Jace es un halcón.

Clary se detuvo y parpadeó.

—¿Uh?

—Jace cree que es un halcón —rectificó Max—. Intentó lanzarse desde un árbol, pero Alec lo detuvo, no los he visto después de eso.

Clary adoptó una pose pensativa.

—Bueno, si es el un halcón, yo puedo ser una maripo…

—¡Clary! —Max abrió mucho los ojos y señaló detrás de ella.

Clary se giró, esperando ver a las hadas, pero en lugar de eso observó a los piratas demonio de Valentine, yendo hacia ellos con los dientes por fuera.

Clary y Max intercambiaron una mirada, asintieron, y los corrieron. Clary esquivó una piedra, saltó sobre un tronco lleno de musgo y entonces se detuvo y se ocultó detrás de un árbol. Max hizo lo mismo del otro lado. Ambos tenían largas y gruesas ramas de madera en sus manos.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Clary—. ¡POR IDRIS!

Max la miró como si estuviera loca y luego ambos estrellaron las ramas en la cara de los piratas demonio justo cuando pasaban por su lado. Clary soltó una risotada y Max soltó un grito de alivio.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo una voz helada a sus espaldas—. Me alegra ver que sigues siendo igual de intrépida, Clarissa.

Clary y Max, aun con las ramas en las manos, se dieron la vuelta lentamente. Valentine, con la camisa blanca desgarrada, estaba delante de ellos con una horrible sonrisa en su rostro.

—Dame eso, hija —dijo con voz melosa—. Ahora.

Clary, por toda respuesta, intentó atizarle en la cabeza con su rama. La mano de Valentine atrapó la rama en sus manos en un ágil movimiento y, antes de que Clary pudiera evitarlo, la quebró. Las astillas volaron entre sus dedos, como huesos crujiendo, y los pedazos de madera cayeron a los pies de Clary.

—¡Has roto mi rama! —dijo Clary mirando a su padre indignada—. ¡Te odio!

Valentine rodó los ojos.

—No tengo tiempo para dramas adolescentes —intentó acercarse hacia ella, pero Clary retrocedió—. Dame esos mapas ¡Ahora!

Los labios de Clary se torcieron en una mueca desafiante.

—Oblígame, papi.

Valentine gruñó y se lanzó hacia ella. Clary soltó un gritito y comenzó a retroceder.

—¡Clary! —canturreó una voz familiar por encima de ellos—. ¡Aquí!

Valentine, Clary y Max alzaron las cabezas de golpe. Magnus, colgado de una liana, pasó volando por encima de ellos, dejando un rastro de brillos a su paso. Isabelle iba —inexplicablemente— colgada a la pierna del brujo, gritándole una sarta de maldiciones, furiosa. Clary los miró con el ceño fruncido, Max soltó un _'¿qué demonios?'_ por lo bajo y Valentine pareció levemente impresionado.

Aprovechando el momento, Clary gritó y lanzó los mapas hacia Magnus, que los atrapó y él e Isabelle desaparecieron tras un árbol.

—¡No! —Valentine, furioso, sacó su espada y se lanzó hacia ellos.

Clary y Max se abrazaron y retrocedieron a toda prisa.

—Vamos a morir —lloró Clary—. Ha sido un placer golpear a personas con ramas contigo.

El filo de la espada destelló cuando bajó hacia ellos, y ambos cerraron los ojos. Hubo un choque de metal cerca de sus narices y ambos saltaron y abrieron los ojos.

Stephen, jadeante y sucio, estaba delante de ellos, deteniendo con su cuchillo serafín la espada de Valentine, a unos centímetros de sus rostros.

—¡Ja! —soltó Clary, y el padre de Jace la miró medio sorprendido—. ¡Mi suegro me protege!

Valentine, sin hacerle caso, volvió a lanzar su espada contra Stephen, que volvió a detenerlo, ahora enfrente de ellos.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —siseó Stephen entre dientes—. ¡Ahora!

—¡No! —gritó Max.  
—¡No vamos a dejarte! —acordó Clary.

Hubo un susurro entre los árboles y entonces los piratas demonio aparecieron delante de ellos. Uno de ellos tenía la marca de una rama en su frente. Los señaló con su espada.

—O tal vez sí —masculló Clary con un hilo de voz.

—¡Fuera! —rugió Stephen.

Clary y Max, obedientes, dieron media vuelta y corrieron. El terreno comenzaba a elevarse, y a través de las aberturas entre las ramas, Clary pudo ver que se estaban acercando hacia la montaña por dónde ella y Jace habían caído de la cascada. El cielo, por encima de ellos, era de un azul oscuro a pesar de que debía de ser mediodía.

—¡Clary! —gritó Max por delante de ella—. ¡Detrás de ti!

Clary se giró y le asestó una patada al demonio en la cara. Sorprendida por su propia reacción, comenzó a reír. El pirata comenzó a levantarse, pero ella y Max volvieron a golpearle en la cabeza.

Clary estaba a punto de golpearle por última vez cuando vio una figura rubia correr a través de los árboles, no muy lejos de ellos.

Max y Clary parpadearon.

Jace corría como maníaco, sin dejar de reír, con los mapas en su mano —¿tal vez Magnus volador se los había dado?—. Jonathan iba pisándole los talones, con la espada desenvainada y una expresión hastiada en el rostro. Por detrás de ellos iban Alec y Simon, con una expresión de terror en el rostro mientras escapan de la horda asesina de cientos de hadas que iban tras ellos.

Clary y Max corrieron hacia ellos… y entonces frenaron en seco cuando el segundo pirata demonio les bloqueó el paso.

—¿Iban a algún lado, Cazadores de Sombras? —sonrió, revelando una hilera de filosos dientes.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —Clary se agachó, recogió una piedra, y se la lanzó—. ¡Pues adivina!

El pirata retrocedió, tomado por sorpresa. Max y Clary dieron media vuelta y echaron a correr.

* * *

—¡DISPAREN! —rugió un hada por detrás de ellos.

Simon escuchó un silbido, saltó una roca y se tiró al suelo. La lanza pasó volando por su cabeza, se clavó en el tronco delante de él y se quedó ahí temblando. Alzó la cabeza, reprimiendo el impulso de jadear y entonces vio a Jace. El imbécil seguía corriendo sin dejar de reír, con los mapas sobre su cabeza.

—¡NO PUEDEN ATRAPARME! —canturreó—. ¡NO PUEDEN! ¡LALALA!

—¡CÁLLATE! —rugió Jonathan detrás de él.

—¡Y BESÉ A TU HERMANA! ¡HA HA!

Y entonces chocó contra una rama y cayó al suelo. Simon sintió una oleada de oscura satisfacción.

—¡Jace! —bramó Alec, por detrás de Simon.

Alec pasó corriendo por su lado, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Simon echó un vistazo por detrás de ellos, hacia las hadas que se abrían paso hacia ellos como una jauría de hienas locas. Y luego hacia delante, dónde Jonathan había alcanzado a Jace e intentaba quitarle los mapas. Jace lo derrumbó de una patada y se levantó, solo para caer de bruces cuando Jonathan lo tomó por el tobillo y lo jaló hacia atrás. Ambos comenzaron a revolcarse en el suelo en una confusión de patadas y puñetazos.

Por detrás de ellos hubo otro silbido. Simon ya estaba de pie —a veces se sorprendía de su propia velocidad— y se abalanzó sobre Alec cuando una lluvia de flechas pasó sobre ellos.

Alec, sorprendido, lo miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

—Yo… yo…

—De nada —asintió Simon poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

Ambos corrieron hacia Jonathan y Jace. No es que Jace le cayera muy bien a Simon, pero era o apoyarlo a él o apoyar al psicópata de Jonathan. Por delante de ellos, Jonathan le dio un puñetazo a Jace, que a su a vez le arrojó un puño de tierra a la cara. Jonathan gritó y Jace logró librarse de su agarre y ponerse de pie.

Se giró hacia ellos y les sacó la lengua. Simon se le quedó viendo, confundido.

—¡ATRAPENME SI PUEDEN! —rió y salió corriendo. —¡HADITAS DE PACOTILLA!

Jonathan se puso de pie, furioso, y se lanzó en su persecución.

Las hadas lanzaron otra lluvia de flechas y lanzas en respuesta. Simon se escudó tras un árbol.

—¡JACE! —exclamó Alec, furioso, batallando entre las ramas y el lodo—. ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA, HARÁS QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS!

Alec tropezó y cayó sobre un charco de lodo. Se levantó, furioso, y entonces se dio cuenta que no era un charco de lodo.

—¡Estiércol! —chilló. Jace soltó una carcajada por delante de ellos—. ¡Es estiércol!

—¡ALEC HA PISADO ESTIÉRCOL! ¡HA HA!

Alec se puso de pie, con la cara embarrada de una asquerosa cosa café, y comenzó a gritar y maldecir en nombre de todos los ángeles que conocía. Tomó piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas tanto a Jonathan como a Jace. Una le acertó a Jonathan en la cabeza, que se giró con una expresión rabiosa en el rostro y les lanzó una daga. Simon, actuando por reflejo, se lanzó a un lado cuando la daga pasó silbando a su costado.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —dijo, indignado, pero Jonathan ya se había lanzado de nuevo sobre Jace.

—¡Imbéciles, idiotas, hijos de satán y Lilith! —Alec seguían lanzando piedras por todos lados—. ¡PERO YA VERÁN CUANDO LOS ALCANCE!

—¡UH, QUE MIEDO! —chilló Jace a lo lejos—. ¡ALEC ME VA A COMER!

Alec soltó un grito de rabia, pateó una rama y corrió tras ellos. Simon lo siguió, preguntándose cómo demonios Jace y Jonathan eran tan rápidos. Parecían perderse en la espesura, como si se desvanecieran en el viento, y luego aparecían más lejos.

Las botas de Simon chirriaron contra las piedras y el lodo cuando frenó en seco al llegar a un prado despejado. Por delante de él había una extensión de hierba verde que llegaba hasta donde se alzaba una cabaña vieja y destartalada de unos tres pisos, con una estropeada carreta a un lado. Por detrás de ella el terreno se inclinaba abruptamente, y cuando Simon miró hacia arriba, se sorprendió al ver que estaban al pie de la montaña. Jace desapareció dentro de la cabaña, su risa haciendo eco a través de la madera y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Jonathan, sin tiempo para frenar, chocó contra la puerta, cayó en el suelo, y volvió a levantarse hecho una furia. Retrocedió tres pasos y luego se lanzó contra la puerta, derrumbándola de un solo golpe. Desapareció en el interior y Simon se lanzó tras él, con Alec pisándole los talones.

El interior estaba sumido en las tinieblas, con los restos de antiguos muebles tirados por todos lados. Haces de luz se colaban de entres los tablones de madera que cubrían las ventanas. Olía a polvo, humedad y podredumbre. Simon se lanzó hacia las podridas escaleras siguiendo los gritos y risas de Jace y Jonathan. Dobló una esquina, al tiempo para ver como Jace llegaba al final de las escaleras, gateaba por el pasillo y se encerraba en una habitación. Jonathan volvió a patear la puerta y Simon se lanzó sobre él, intentando detenerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar las manos sobre la camisa de otro chico, desapareció. Simon parpadeó, confundido, y entonces sintió una respiración detrás de él antes de que Jonathan lo agarrara y lo lanzara por las escaleras.

Simon gritó, chocó contra Alec, y ambos rodaron por las escaleras en un caos de piernas, codos y gruñidos. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, chocando con fuerza contra la pared, Simon se quedó un momento tirado, demasiado mareado para ponerse de pie.

Alec comenzó a ponerse de pie, con los ojos desenfocados y entonces escucharon un estruendo en la puerta.

—¡VAMOS POR TI, CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS! —rugió un hada al otro lado. Simon saltó cuando comenzaron a golpear los postes en la ventana.

Una mano logró abrir un boquete en la madera y Alec gritó cuando un hada los contempló desde el otro lado, con una sonrisa demente en la cara. De inmediato desapareció, y por el boquete arrojaron una antorcha en llamas.

—¿De dónde sacaron eso? —dijo Alec con voz aguda.

—Tal vez deberíamos correr —dijo Simon con voz ahogada—. Ahora.

Alec y Simon se levantaron y corrieron hacia las escaleras. Sus botas resonaban con fuerza en la madera podrida mientras los dos se abrían paso desde el primer piso hasta el tercero y llegaban hasta la habitación donde se escuchaban los estruendos. Alec, sin ningún miramiento, pateó la puerta y la derrumbó.

Parpadeó, sorprendido por su propia rudeza.

—Oh…

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Simon al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a un lado cuando una cama entera salía por la puerta y chocaba contra la pared a su lado.

Simon y Alec se pusieron de pie e irrumpieron en la habitación. Por un momento, no vieron nada más que una amplia y vacía habitación que indudablemente tenía que ser el ático. Entonces escucharon las risas sobre ellos y ambos respingaron. Jace estaba columpiándose sobre una viga, con los pies colgando y los mapas entre sus dientes.

—Jace —dijo Alec con voz temblorosa—. Baja de ahí. Ahora.

—Vamos a ver, déjame pensarlo —Jace siguió balanceándose—. No.

—Jace —casi gritó Alec—. ¡Las hadas están quemando la casa!

—Y no quieres convertirte en camarón asado —asintió Jace—. Bueno, entonces puedes irte.

—¡No soy un camarón!

Jace arrugó la cara.

—No recordaba que los camarones fueran tan molestos.

Alec soltó un grito de rabia.

Jonathan, de pie sobre otra viga, saltó hacia dónde estaba Jace.

—No te recordaba tan imbécil —dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él—. ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza últimamente?

—Con la de tu hermana —soltó Jace—. Cuando la besé. Tiene la cabeza dura, supongo que es de familia ¿no?

Jonathan apretó los puños.

—¿Sabes que te quedaría bien?

—¿Un halo de luz sobre mi cabeza mientras los ángeles cantan el ave maría?

—Mi puño en tu cara —Jonathan saltó hacia él, tan rápido como un borrón, alzó la mano… y Jace ya no estaba ahí. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para balancearse, saltar y caer de pie sobre otra viga. Jonathan fue tras él y ambos comenzaron a correr por todo el techo.

Hubo un estruendo por debajo de ellos, como el de madera siendo rota.

—¡Jace! —Alec miró al suelo, como si temiera que de repente se rompiera a sus pies—. ¡Jace, las hadas han entrado!

—¡SI, QUE VENGAN, LAS ESTOY ESPERANDO! —Jace soltó una carcajada y se agachó al tiempo que esquivaba el cuchillo serafín de Jonathan y rodaba a un lado.

Alec y Simon intercambiaron una mirada. Sin una palabra, los dos corrieron hacia la puerta, la cerraron y la bloquearon con sus cuerpos.

—¡Busca algo para poner aquí! —chilló Alec.

—¡No hay nada! —gritó Simon, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Podía escuchar el chisporroteo del fuego por debajo de ellos, y aún más cerca, los pasos apresurados de las hadas asesinas subiendo las escaleras. Jace soltó una risa enloquecida y Alec y Simon saltaron cuando Jonathan cayó delante de ellos, con la cara manchada de polvo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Jace cayó encima de él y comenzó a golpear su cabeza sin parar contra el suelo. Alec, sin apartarse de la puerta, tomó el cuchillo de Jonathan y Simon hizo lo mismo con su daga. Cuando Jonathan logró ponerse de pie entre jaloneos, se encontró desarmado, con Jace, Simon y Alec apuntándolo con sus armas.

—Bueno —dijo, con un deje triste que hizo que los nervios de Simon se dispararan—. Creo que he perdido…

Jace sonrió. De alguna manera, hacía ver como si sus dientes fueran puntiagudos.

—Ríndete, cuñado.

—…o tal vez no —Jonathan dio una fuerte patada al suelo.

Simon se tensó, esperando que algo pasara. Jace rió y alzó las cejas.

—¿Y? ¿Eso fue todo?

Jonathan solo sonrió torcidamente.

Y entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez. La puerta estalló por detrás de ellos; las hadas se precipitaron dentro del cuarto; el suelo chirrió a sus pies y Simon solo tuvo tiempo para ver la momentánea expresión de horror en el rostro de Alec antes de que el suelo se desprendiera y los cuatro cayeran.

* * *

Simon gritó y se encontró cayendo tres pisos a través de madera podrida, en medio de los gritos alegres de Jace, los alaridos de Alec, y las maldiciones de Jonathan. Aterrizó en medio del primer piso, sintiendo el calor del fuego y el humo a su alrededor; estaba comenzando a levantarse para salir de ahí cuando Alec, Jace y finalmente Jonathan le cayeron encima.

Simon gritó en protesta. Escuchó la risa de Jace, siendo interrumpida por un puñetazo. Se giró sobre sí mismo y observó como Jace y Jonathan rodaban por el suelo, peligrosamente cerca de las llamas.

Simon se pudo de pie, demasiado atontando para correr, y observó a todos lados en busca de una salida.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —tosió Alec, con las manos en la boca y los ojos vidriosos—. Tenemos que hacer una sa…

Alguien tomó de la camisa a Simon y lo jaló hacia atrás. Simon quiso liberarse, y entonces reconoció la risa demente.

—¿Qué haces? —le espetó a Jace—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Las mariposas vuelan!

—¿QUÉ? Idiota, soy un vampi…

—¡Entonces vuela, murciélago! —Jace lo levantó del suelo y lo arrojó hacia la pared, con tanta fuerza que Simon la atravesó, rompiéndola en pedazos y aterrizó sobre algo duro y mohoso. Con la cabeza dando vueltas, miró hacia abajo y fue vagamente consciente de que había aterrizado sobre la carreta que había visto al entrar a la cabaña. Intentó salir de ahí, aún mareado, y entonces algo lo golpeó con fuerza suficiente para mandarlo de bruces hacia atrás.

Simon parpadeó. Alguien estaba sobre él, aparentemente inconsciente, y entonces reconoció el penetrante cabello negro. Estaba a punto de quitárselo de encima cuando, de nuevo, algo más lo golpeó.

Simon, más aturdido que nunca, levantó la cabeza y vio a dos Jaces sonrientes frente a él. Por detrás de él observó a Jonathan, con los mapas en su mano y una sonrisa de suficiencia. Antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, Jonathan pateó deliberadamente la carreta; la pateó y la empujó, y los mandó a los tres fuera de ahí.

* * *

Max y Clary saltaron y se ocultaron debajo del tronco hueco de un árbol.

—¿Crees que lo hemos perdido? —susurró Max.

Clary soltó una risita nerviosa. Hubo un crujido detrás de ellos y ambos se quedaron congelados.

—¿Qué fue e…? —comenzó Max y entonces se interrumpió con un grito cuando el pirata demonio apareció delante de ellos.

—¿¡Buscándome, nefilim?!

—¡Vamos a morir! —Clary abrazó a Max—. ¡Otra vez!

El pirata bajó la espada hacia ellos y Clary, atragantándose con su risa, aventó a Max a un lado y ella se arrojó hacia el otro. La espada cortó el tronco y se quedó trabada ahí. El pirata gruñó y trató de sacarla, sin éxito. Clary tomó ventaja y le propinó una patada en la cara. El pirata retrocedió, aturdido, y luego gruñó y se lanzó sobre Clary, más rápido de lo que ella pensaba.

Clary gritó cuando ambos chocaron, con suficiente fuerza para hacerla caer, y sintió como las manos mugrientas del pirata se cerraban sobre su cuello. Intentó arañarlo, patearlo, apartarlo de cualquiera manera, pero sus manos eran firmes. El demonio comenzó a cambiar de forma frente a sus ojos, convirtiéndose en una cosa viscosa y maloliente, con tentáculos saliéndole por la boca. Uno de ellos se cerró sobre las muñecas de Clary. El dolor estalló tras sus ojos, como si miles de agujas calientes se clavaran ahí donde el demonio la tocaba. Escuchó a Max gritando a lo lejos, tratando de arrojarle piedras al demonio, intentando apartarlo de Clary, pero ella sabría que una cosa tan pequeña como Max no era rival para el demonio.

Y de la nada hubo un destello azul —el brillo cegador de un cuchillo serafín— y una mano se precipitó hacia abajo, cortándole la cabeza al demonio. Clary jadeó, liberada de sus ardientes manos, y vio a su hermano de pie ante ella, con la camisa cubierta de sangre negra.

—¡Clary! —Jonathan se arrodilló ante ella, con un receloso Max a su lado—. Tus manos.

Clary soltó una risita e intentó decir algo estúpido, pero el dolor era demasiado. Se derrumbó en el suelo, su visión tornándose borrosa. Observó a su hermano a su lado, su cabello un halo plateado, sus ojos negros concentrados mientras sacaba algo brillante de sus pantalones y tomaba el brazo de Clary entre sus manos. Clary sintió una punzada caliente, allí donde la estela tocaba su piel. Gruñó, e intentó apartarse, pero Jonathan la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Toma —lo escuchó decirle a Max, su voz demasiado lejos, inalcanzable…—. Úsala antes de que también logres matarte.

—¡No la quiero!

—Como quieras —la voz de Jonathan era helada—, espero que disfrutes cuando el veneno del demonio comience a hacer efecto en ti.

La cabeza de Clary comenzó a despejarse. Abrió los ojos, sin recordar cuando los había cerrado, y parpadeó. Se encontró observando al cielo tormentoso, y cuando miró hacia un lado, se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de su hermano.

Jonathan bajó la mirada hacia ella. Sonreía.

—¿Mejor, hermanita?

Clary parpadeó.

—Creo —sonrió en respuesta. Se sentía débilmente mareada y los oídos le zumbaban.

—¿Qué es eso? —Max soltó la estela y miró a todos lados.

Jonathan ya estaba de pie, su cabeza alzándose como las orejas de un gato ante un sonido. Sacó su cuchillo, manchado de la sangre negra del demonio, y se giró a todos lados. Clary entonces lo escuchó; lo que había creído que era un zumbido, pero no lo era. Era un sonido distante, chirriante, como algo avanzando a toda velocidad…

—¡Al suelo! —rugió Jonathan al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Clary y la aplastaba contra el suelo cuando algo explotó en una lluvia de ramas y hojas por delante de ellos. Clary se retorció a través de los brazos de su hermano y observó atónita como una carreta pasaba volando por su encima de ellos. Escuchó los gritos de Simon mezclados con las risas de Jace antes de que la carreta chocara contra el tronco de un árbol —llevándose a Max en el camino— y se hiciera pedazos.

—¡Jace! —Clary empujó a Jonathan y corrió hacia los escombros de la carreta. Max salió primero, aturdido, seguido de un pálido Simon y un furioso Alec cubierto de estiércol.

Clary arrugo la nariz y retrocedió. Jonathan soltó una carcajada detrás de ella.

—¡Esto… esto… esto es..! —Alec abrió la boca, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

—¿Humillante? —lo ayudó suavemente Simon—. ¿Asqueroso? ¿Terriblemente bochornoso?

—¡Cállate! —rugió Alec.

—¡Alucinante! —la cabeza rubia de Jace surgió entre los pedazos de madera, sonriente —. ¡Fue alucinante! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

La cara de Alec se tornó aún más roja de lo que estaba antes.

Clary soltó una risita.

—Ataque de camarón furioso en tres… dos…

Alec chilló y se le fue encima a Jace.

—¡Cállate! —rugió mientras trataba de golpearlo—. ¡Tú, inútil, idiota e irresponsable!

Jace esquivó otro de sus golpes con una risita.

—Lamentablemente, soy lo bastante guapo como para callarme. Las personas como yo necesitamos iluminar la vida de los demás con nuestra voz celestial.

—¡Celestial mi…!  
—Chist, chist, Alexander —Jace alzó un dedo—. Hay niños presentes.

Alec, repentinamente avergonzado, miró a Max, que estaba cuchicheando furioso con Clary.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Miró a todos lados—. ¿Dónde está Jonathan? ¿Y Simon?

—Simon fue a perseguir a Jonathan y los mapas —dijo Max rápidamente.

—¡Max! —chilló Clary—. ¡No debías decirlo!  
—¡Jonathan es nuestro enemigo! —replicó Max.

—¡Es mi hermanito!  
—¿A dónde fueron? —casi gritó Alec.

—¡Por allá! —gritaron Max y Clary, apuntando a lados contrarios.

Jace los miró con una sonrisa demente.

—Sé que soy asombroso, pero dudo que pueda dividirme en dos. Lo cual, de hecho, sería bastante práctico cuando…

—No —dijo Alec, conteniendo la rabia—. Tú no hables. Cállate. Silencio. Ni una palabrita más.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

—¡Alec! —Max estaba apuntando algo a lo lejos—. ¡Se están alejando!

—¡No es cierto! —gritó Clary.

—¡Tras ellos! —Jace sacó su espada y la alzó—. ¡El Ángel está con nosotros, hermanos! ¡O al menos, conmigo sí!

Alec lo ignoró olímpicamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar que señalaba Max. Jace, cantando felizmente, fue tras él. Clary, refunfuñando, los siguió.

Se detuvo en seco cuando escucho un grito a lo lejos.

—¿Simon? —dijo Clary.

—¿Jonathan? —dijo Alec.

—Debe ser un pato —dijo Jace con los ojos estrechados.

Jace dio media vuelta, sonriente, y entonces Simon salió gritando de entre los árboles y se estrelló contra él.

—¡Clary! —Jonathan apareció detrás de él y tomó la mano de su hermana—. ¡Vámonos!

—Eres tan bonito —dijo Clary con ojos soñadores—. ¿Por qué tenías que ser mi hermano?

Su hermano lo miró como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué?

—¡Quítate de encima, murciélago! —Jace lanzó volando a Simon contra Alec, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para gritar antes de que el otro chico le cayera encima y ambos cayeran rodando al suelo.

Jace miró hacia ellos.

—¡Suéltala! —rugió—. ¡Ahora!

Jonathan alzó lentamente sus ojos hacia él.

—¿Y si no qué?

Un músculo dio tirón a la comisura del labio de Jace.

—Tal vez termines siendo puré plateado de demonio.

Jonathan le lanzó una mirada de desdén.

—Y tú un montón de mierda dorada.

—Y tú…

—¡¿Quieren callarse?! —gruñó Clary.

—Jace —Max miraba a todos lados, alarmado. Alec y Simon comenzaban a levantarse de él, aturdidos y con la cara llena de golpes—. Jace, alguien nos está observando.

—Si tan solo cerrara su desagradable boca de vez cuando —siseó Jonathan.

—¿Perdón? —Jace arrugó la cara—. ¿Has dicho algo? Creo que me perdí por un momento en mi perfección…

—¿Siempre eres así?

—De a ratos —Jace sonrió—. Tomo descanso el día entre viernes y sábado, ¿prefieres tratarme ese día?

—Prefiero que te jodan.

—Ya sé que quieres apuntarte para eso, Jonathan, pero ya hemos hablado sobre tu horrible atracción hacia mí…

Jonathan sacó su cuchillo con un grito de rabia y se lanzó hacia él. Clary soltó un grito ahogado e intentó ponerse en medio, pero Jace la agarró por la cintura y la jaló hacia él.

Jonathan frenó en seco.

—¡Suéltala! —tomó la mano libre de Clary y la jaló hacia él.

—¡Tú suéltala! —Jace jaló a Clary de nuevo hacia él.

—¡SUÉLTALA!

—¡NO, TÚ SUELTALA!

—¡TU PRIMERO!

—¡Jace! —gritaron Alec, Simon y Max, observando las figuras oscuras que se cernían sobre ellos por todos lados.

—¡QUE NO!

—¡QUE SÍ!

—¡MÁTENLOS A TODOS!

Jace y Jonathan se voltearon de pronto, soltando a Clary, que cayó en el suelo con un gritito. Las hadas comenzaron a salir a su alrededor, de entre las ramas, lo árboles, y los arbustos.

—¿Jace? —dijo Alec con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Los chicos comenzaron a retroceder, incluido Jonathan, y terminaron poniéndose espalda contra espalda. Jace y Clary comenzaron a reír, histéricos.

—Así que estos son los hijos de Valentine —una hermosa mujer hada salió frente a ellos—. No mucha cosa la verdad.

—Y lo dice una flor asesina gigante —bufó Jace.

La mujer rió con sutileza, suave y fría como el roce de un cuchillo.

—Deberías disfrutar de ella —señaló a Clary—. Antes de que sus caminos se separen y la chica que tanto amas desaparezca para siempre. Y tú —señaló a Jonathan— deberías comenzar a llevarte mejor con tu hermanito, ya que pronto estarán más cerca de lo que pensaste.

Sus helados ojos verdes se posaron en Alec, que se estremeció.

—Y tú, mi hermoso nefilim, ¿ya estás listo para la guerra que se avecina? —Finalmente, miró hacia Simon y Max—. Y ustedes dos, insignificantes criaturas, ¿ya están listos para quedarse solos en medio del desastre y la oscuridad? Cuando Valentine destruya Port Idris, solo quedarán ustedes…

—Blah blah blah —se burló Jace—. Trágate un dulce. Amargada.

La Reina Seelie rió y retrocedió, fundiéndose en los colores de la selva.

—Recuerden, cuando vengan a pedirme ayuda, que se los advertí.

Y desapareció.

* * *

En cuando su reina desapareció, las hadas gruñeron y comenzaron a cerrar el círculo alrededor de los chicos.

—Muy bien —dijo Jonathan, con Jace de un lado y Alec del otro—. Ya que estamos todos juntos metidos en esto deberíamos… ¡Jace, que demonios, no es momento para bailar!  
Jace alzó las manos y comenzó a retorcerse.

—¡No puedo parar! —dijo entre risas—. ¡Oh, es la Viruela demoníaca!

Las hadas rieron a su alrededor, desdeñosas.

Alec miró horrorizado hacia sus pies, como si le hubiera salido una tercera pierna, y luego comenzó a reír estúpidamente, tomó las manos de Max y ambos comenzaron a bailar. Simon comenzó a mover los hombros impulsivamente, mirando a todos con una expresión de terror.

Jace, Clary y Jonathan comenzaron a golpear el suelo y bailar entre ellos.

—¡DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA RUNA NUEVA! —cantaban entre risas—, QUE TU CUERPO ES PA' DARLE ALEGRÍA RUNA NUEVA!

—EEEEH RUNA NUEVA —corearon Alec y Max, meneando las caderas sin dejar de reír—. ¡AHÁ!

—¡NO! —Jonathan alzó las manos, mirando a todos lados—. ¡No, esperen!

Todos lo miraron.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé —Jonathan soltó una risotada y todos hicieron lo mismo. Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar en círculos.

—¡AHORA, CON USTEDES, EL MOVIMIENTO DEL VAMPIRO DIURNO! —Simon sacó los colmillos y comenzó a mover la cabeza atrás y adelante sin parar.

—¡No, no, NO! —Jonathan sacudió la cabeza y, antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, lanzó uno de sus cuchillos hacia la cabeza de un hada.

Y el hechizo se rompió. Clary parpadeó, Jace soltó una risita nerviosa, Alec gritó y las hadas se les fueron encima. Jace y Jonathan, cuchillo serafín en mano, empujaron a Clary detrás de ellos y comenzaron a cortar en pedazos a cualquier cosa que se les acercara a más de ocho metros a la redonda. Alec cargó su arco y comenzó a lanzar flechas a todo lo que salía volando por encima de ellos; Simon arrojaba piedras por todos lados; y Max se limitaba a gritar "¡allí!" o "¡por allá!".

Y, de la nada, una bola de fuego azul cayó y se estrelló en el rostro de una de las hadas, que chilló y retrocedió enloquecida.

—¡Magnus! —gritó Alec con una sonrisa.

—¡Magnus en una liana! —dijo Max, arrugando la cara cuando vio al brujo pasar volando por encima de ellos—. ¡Otra vez!

Un látigo destelló entonces y se enrolló en el cuello de un hada que se lanzaba hacia Simon. Isabelle, con la cara llena de sangre, apareció detrás de un árbol.

—Vaya, parece que me he perdido la diversión —dijo con voz ahogada.

—¡Izz! —Alec lanzó otra flecha y la miró, alarmado—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, ya que tu sexy brujo me colgó en una liana e hizo que chocara contra un árbol y me rompiera la nariz.

—¡Magnus! —chilló Alec, horrorizado.

El brujo pasó volando por encima de ellos, sin dejar de lanzar bolas de fuego.

—¡No quería hacerlo! —gritó—. ¡O tal vez sí!

—¡He abierto un camino! —gritó Jace con voz temblorosa, como si se estuviera conteniendo de reír—. ¡Por aquí!

Clary corrió hacia él, esquivando una lanza.

—¡Eh! —gritó Jonathan, corriendo tras Jace. En algún momento durante el baile, le había quitado los mapas—. ¡Dame eso!

Jace soltó una carcajada y echó a correr. Las hadas rugieron, enloquecidas, y una de ellas cortó la liana de Magnus, que cayó al suelo en un torbellino de brillos. Alec lo atrapó entre sus brazos, jadeando.

—¡ESTÁ HUYENDO! —bramó un hada, colgada sobre una rama—. ¡TRAS ÉL!  
—¡ATRAPENME SI PUEDEN! —rió Jace—. ¡VIEJAS VERDES AMARGADAS!

* * *

Stephen y Amatis, tomados de las manos, atravesaron corriendo el puente colgante. Por debajo de ellos se abría el barranco, oscuro y profundo. Sus botas resonaban contra la madera, con fuerza y desesperación. Valentine gritaba tras de ellos, alzando su espada en el aire y amenazándoles en cortarlos en pedazos en cuánto los alcanzara.

—Eso es tan ganso —dijo Amatis sin poder contenerse.

—Bueno, no dudo que él en realidad vaya hacerlo —dijo Stephen.

Ambos frenaron en seco cuando una ráfaga de aire hizo al puente bambolearse de un lado a otro. Stephen retrocedió, sin soltar a Amatis, y entonces escuchó como ella gritaba en advertencia, sus gritos perdiéndose en el viento. Stephen la arrojó por delante de él y luego se agachó justo cuando la espada de Valentine pasaba silbando a su lado. Se tiró en el suelo y trató de asestarle una patada; Valentine saltó a un lado y volvió a bajar su espada hacia él. Stephen alzó su cuchillo serafín, tratando de detenerlo, pero la fuerza del impacto le hizo gritar y soltarlo. El cuchillo cayó y rebotó en la madera antes de caer por el vacío.

Valentine rió.

—Tan inútil como siempre.

Stephen retrocedió, desarmado, y esquivó la primera estocada de Valentine. Y entonces Valentine miró algo por el rabillo del ojo y se congeló.

—¡Stephen! —gritó Amatis, por detrás de él, y Stephen siguió su mirada, alarmado.

Una figura vestida de negro corría hacia ellos, con los cabellos dorados agitados en el viento y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

—¡NO PUEDEN ATRAPARME! —rió Jace.

Pisándole los talones iba Jonathan, que no dejaba de maldecir y siguiendo sus pasos iban Clary, Simon, Max, Isabelle y Alec —quién inexplicablemente corría con un brujo en sus brazos—. Por detrás de ellos, surgiendo de entre la selva, surgió una estampida de hadas furiosas.

—¡HOLA SUEGRO! —Jace, sin dejar de reír, empujó a un estupefacto Valentine a un lado y pasó volando a un lado de Stephen—. ¡ADIÓS, PAPI!

—¡DAME LOS MAPAS, IMBÉCIL! —rugió Jonathan como un tornado a su lado—. ¡TRAIDOR!

—¡Es tu cuñado! —gritó Clary por detrás de ellos.

—Dulce reunión familiar —musitó Stephen, comenzando a retroceder.

—¡Muévanse, ancianos! —bramó Max, gateando por entre sus piernas.

Stephen reaccionó por fin, tomó la mano de Amatis, y ambos corrieron hacia el final del puente. Jace y Jonathan ya habían desaparecido al otro lado. Valentine corrió tras ellos, olvidándose momentáneamente de su deseo de arrancarle las cabezas. Las hadas rugieron por detrás de ellos, como una manada de hienas locas asesinas.

—¡Corta el puente! —chilló Isabelle por detrás de ellos—. ¡Ahora, Magnus!

—Querida Isabelle —dijo Magnus tranquilamente en los brazos de Alec—, me caes muy bien, pero definitivamente no pienso morir hoy cayendo por un barranco de no sé cuántos metros de altu…

—¡Magnus! —chilló Alec, aterrado—. ¡Ahora!

—¡Sal de aquí primero! —dijo Magnus y por primera vez, lucía de verdad alterado.

—Pero…

—¡Alexander! —dijo Magnus con la cara roja—. ¡Vete!

—Y de repente nos encontramos en medio de una novela romántica —bufó Simon, que tomó a Alec de brazo y comenzó a jalarlo.

El vampiro y Alec pasaron como una flecha a su lado, los dos cubiertos de sangre y tierra. Stephen empujó a Amatis fuera del puente y se giró al tiempo para ver como Magnus, el último en su larga fila, lanzaba una bola de brillante fuego azul hacia el puente. Las hadas comenzaron a retroceder, pero ya era tarde. El puente comenzó a vibrar bajo sus pies y comenzó a quebrarse en dos, dejando a las hadas de un lado y en el otro a Magnus, Isabelle, Clary, Max, Valentine y Stephen.

—¡Esto no es divertido! —dijo Isabelle.

—¡Me alegro que lo hayas notado! —exclamó Magnus.

—¡Si lo es! —rió Clary.

—¡Mueve tu pequeño trasero! —gritó Magnus—. ¡Rápido!

Pero ya era tarde. Con una sacudida, el puente tembló y se derrumbó. Todos comenzaron a gritar y Clary alzó las manos, divertida. Stephen, actuando por impulso, se lanzó al final del puente, rodó en la tierra y tomó la mano de Max antes de que cayera, que a su vez sostuvo a Valentine, Clary, Isabelle y finalmente Magnus, quién quedó colgando de la pierna de la cazadora de sombras.

Stephen comenzó a deslizarse ante el peso, pero Amatis, Simon y Alec tomaron su pierna y comenzó a jalarlo hacia atrás.

—¡Sal de aquí, Alec! —dijo Stephen, su voz saliendo como jadeo—. ¡Ve tras Jace!

Alec lo miró asustado.

—Pero tu…ellos… mi hermana…

—¡Oh, Alec, idiota, vete de una vez! —rugió Isabelle desde abajo—. ¡Hazlo o te mataré cuando logré subir!  
—¡No puedes dejar a Jace solo! —chilló Max—. ¡Está loco!

—Más —asintió Simon—. Imagínate, si antes ya era un peligro para la sociedad, ahora es el doble. Destruirá esta isla si lo dejamos solo con Jonathan.

Alec se quitó un mechón mugriento de la cara.

—No voy a poder con ellos solo —dijo a regañadientes—. Tendrás que venir conmigo, Simon. Eres el único que al menos es lo bastante rápido para seguirles el paso.

Simon lo miró horrorizado.

—¿Por qué yo? —dijo con un hilo de voz y algo en su cara le hizo creer a Stephen que había tenido una mala experiencia con Jace.

—¡Porque tú no estás colgando a seiscientos metros del suelo! —bramó Isabelle.

—De acuerdo —Simon soltó a Stephen y se levantó—. Pero si mueren en mi ausencia no me haré responsable.

* * *

Simon, con Alec pisándole los talones, corrió y saltó a través de la selva guiado por los gritos y las risas enloquecidas de Jace. No tardó en vislumbrarlos; dos manchas rubias revolcándose a puñetazos en un charco de lodo.

Jonathan agarró a Jace por los hombros, estrelló su cara en el lodo y la retorció con profunda satisfacción. Jace gritó y su cabeza se movió como un borrón; Jonathan soltó un grito cuando lo mordió y retrocedió, aturdido.

—¡Me mordiste!  
Jace alzó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Simon no había visto nada más demente en su vida. Jonathan intentó patearlo, pero Simon se lanzó contra él y ambos rodaron en el lodo mientras Alec le gritaba a Jace que se pusiera de pie y corriera.

—¡Si! ¡Todos vamos a jugar! ¡HA HA!

Simon sintió como el aire lo abandonaba cuando Jace cayó sobre ellos y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos por todos lados.

—¡Estoy de tu lado, idiota! —bramó Simon con la boca llena de lodo.

—¡Eso no es justo! —rugió Jonathan y le dio una patada que hizo que el vampiro viera las estrellas.

—¡TODOS CONTRA TODOS! —gritó Jace con una carcajada y le dio un puñetazo a Alec.

—¡Tú…tú...¿¡COMO TE ATREVES?! —Alec se le fue encima a Jace y los cuatro chicos comenzaron a rodar en el lodo como animales—. ¡ERES MI PARABATAI, MI HERMANO, MI MEJOR AMIGO!

Simon mordió a Jonathan, que gritó y se retorció sobre sí mismo hasta que logró ponerle las manos encima. Simon intentó retroceder… y entonces ya estaba volando en el aire. Se estampó sobre un tronco y cayó al suelo con la cabeza dando vueltas.

—¡Eh, sanguijuela! —Simon alzó la vista al mismo tiempo que Jace le lanzaba los mapas como si fuera una pelota—. ¡Atrápala!

Simon los atrapó con un ágil movimiento, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. La cabeza rubia y sucia de Jonathan se giró hacia él a una espeluznante velocidad, sus ojos negros y fieros como el infierno.

—¡Corre! —gritó Alec—. ¡CORRE!

Simon ya lo estaba haciendo. Tropezó y volvió a levantarse de inmediato, escuchando por detrás de él a Jonathan, acercándose demasiado rápido. Simon se dirigió hacia dónde estaban los demás, rogándole a Dios, al ángel, a Lilith, o a quién fuera que lo escuchara, que hubieran encontrado una forma de subir.

Echó un vistazo por su hombro, lo justo para ver cómo Jace corría, con Alec montado en su espalda como un mono, y le lanzaban a Jonathan piedras, cocos, mangos y todas las frutas tropicales que encontraban en el camino.

Simon los miró, momentáneamente aturdido. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente, frenético, y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al barranco. ¿Y ahora dónde se supone que iba a correr? Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Corrió hacia uno de los grandes árboles al pie del barranco, se puso los mapas entre los dientes y comenzó a escalarlo a toda velocidad. No era un árbol muy grueso, pero tenía bastantes ramas como para que Simon pudiera escalarlo con facilidad. Iba a la mitad cuando escuchó las familiares risas por debajo de él. Miró hacia abajo, con su fantasmal corazón restallándole con fuerza en los oídos… y casi soltó un grito cuando vio a Jonathan a unos metros debajo de él. Jonathan sonrió con ferocidad —de la misma manera que lo haría un demonio— y siguió subiendo. Simon, aterrorizado, reanudó su marcha, ahora más rápido. ¿Y qué se supone que haría cuando llegara a la cima? Por muy vampiro que fuera, lo de convertirse en murciélago y volar no era una posibilidad.

_Crack._

Simon respingó. ¿Qué había sido eso?

_Crack. Crack._

Simon sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Miró hacia abajo, dónde Jace ya había alcanzo a Jonathan y ambos se desgreñaban, peleando por llegar primero a él.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó, fuera de sí—. ¡Todos deténganse!  
La respuesta a eso fueron las risas de Jace y la mirada asesina de Jonathan.

—¡El árbol… el árbol….! —hubo un crujido y el árbol comenzó a inclinarse hacia el barranco.

—¡NADIE SE MUEVA! —gritó Alec, por debajo de ellos—. ¡TODOS QUIETOS!

Todos se quedaron quietos por un momento. Jace rió y le soltó un puñetazo a Jonathan.

Simon tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar.

—¡No! —rugió Alec.

—¡Imbécil! —bramó Jonathan.

Y entonces el árbol se partió en dos y los cuatro cayeron por el barranco.

* * *

—Muy bien —dijo Amatis—. ¡Vamos a jalar a la de una… dos…!

—¡Tres! —gritó Stephen, y entre los dos intentaron jalar a los demás arriba. Pero por más fuerte que lo intentaron, no pudieron. Eran demasiados.

Con un resoplido, Stephen volvió a derrumbarse en el suelo, con medio cuerpo colgando en el aire y su mano aferrada a la de Max.

—Todo sería más fácil si nos deshiciéramos de estos desagradables submundos —escupió Valentine, mirando abajo, hacia Clary, Isabelle y Magnus.

—¡Soy tu hija! —dijo Clary, indignada.

—Empiezo a dudarlo —masculló Valentine.

—¡PADRE!

—¡No soy tu padre!

—¡Sí lo eres! ¡Y deja de intentar lanzarme por el vacío!

Valentine le lanzó una mirada crítica.

—Estás demasiado pesada. Cuando salgamos de aquí recuérdame tener una charla sobre tus hábitos alimenticios y tus amistades desagradables.

—Empiezo a lamentar no dejar que todos se cayeran por el puñetero vacío —dijo Magnus.

—¿Perdón, dijiste algo? —Preguntó Valentine—. No habló con seres inferiores.

—¡Deja de avergonzarme frente a mis amigos! —chilló Clary.

Valentine rodó los ojos.

—No seas inmadura, Clarissa.

—Es de familia —le espetó Clary.

—Tienes razón. Tú y tu hermano salieron a tu madre. Qué lástima.

—¿Alguien me quiere decir porqué, en el nombre del Ángel, este hombre terminó aquí? —preguntó Isabelle.

—Algún castigo divino —dijo Valentine, muy digno—. Para hacerme más humilde y darme cuenta de la ignorancia de los demás humanos.

—Deberíamos acuchillarlo en cuanto logremos salir de aquí —musitó Max.

Clary lo miró con asco.

—¿Por qué siempre hablas así?

—No cuestiones a tu padre, Clarissa —le lanzó una mirada airada a Stephen—. ¿Y a qué hora piensas subirnos, inútil?

Stephen le lanzó una mirada llameante.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando eres tú quién está colgando felizmente.

—Es incómodo.

—No me digas —soltó Stephen con sarcasmo—. Supongo que lo es más que estar sosteniendo a un hombre, un niño y tres adolescentes locos.

—¿Me estás incluyendo en la categoría de adolescente? —le espetó Magnus—. ¡Tengo más años que tu abuela!

—Y, además —dijo Amatis con un jadeo—. Nadie quiere subirte a ti, Valentine.

—Pues…

—¡Cállate! —rugieron todos a la vez.

—Bueno, no tienen por qué alterarse —se ofendió Valentine.

Clary, aferrando con fuerza la mano de su padre, bufó. Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza violentamente. A unos metros de ellos, un árbol se doblaba peligrosamente hacia el vacío. Le pareció ver un destello dorado entre las ramas, pero no podía estar segura.

—¡Un árbol! —gritó.

—Es una selva, Clarissa —dijo Valentine con hastío—. Por supuesto que hay árboles.

—¡Un árbol se está cayendo!

Valentine abrió la boca para contestar y entonces la cerró de pronto cuando escucharon los gritos. Clary parpadeó. El árbol, que por un momento pareció quedarse quieto, se quebró finalmente y cayó al vacío. Aún desde la distancia, pudo ver la figura de Simon aferrada al tronco como un gato, y un poco más abajo a Jonathan y Jace, que peleaban mientras Alec les gritaba algo furioso. El árbol cayó a toda velocidad, entre los gritos de los chicos y las risas de Jace, y pronto los perdieron de vista.

—Hombres —escupió Isabelle después de un incómodo silencio.

Max soltó un grito.

—¡Jace! —gritó Stephen, horrorizado.

—¡Alec! —se atragantó Magnus.

—Jonathan —susurró Valentine, con la vista fija en el árbol, que cada vez se iba haciendo más pequeño—. Bueno, la vida sigue —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Clary miró a su padre horrorizada.

—¡Estás hablando de tu hijo, y de tu nuero, y del mejor amigo de tu hi…!

—CÁLLATE, CLARISSA.

—¡Tú me callas!  
—¡Soy tu padre!

—¡Dijiste que no lo eras!  
—¡Pues me retracto!

—¡LALALALA! ¡NO TE ESCUCHO!

—¡Stephen! —dijo Amatis con la cara congestionada—. ¡No puedo más!  
—¿Qué? —dijeron todos a la vez.

Y entonces Amatis se soltó y todos cayeron.

* * *

Clary soltó una fuerte carcajada y se aferró a su padre mientras caían a toda velocidad por el barranco. Isabelle, Amatis y Stephen gritaban mientras Magnus había cerrado los ojos y comenzaba a cantar. Aún más debajo de ellos, el árbol volador de los chicos seguía cayendo en picada al suelo.

—¡Suéltame! —rugió Valentine—. ¡Estás cubierta de lodo y arruinarás mi ropa!  
—¡Estamos cayendo por el vacío! —chilló Clary—. ¡QUE GENIAL!

—Suélt… —Valentine se interrumpió cuando algo golpeó su rostro.

Clary lo señaló con un dedo y comenzó a reír.

—¡TE HA CAGADO UNA PALOMA!

Valentine gruñó y se quitó la cosa blanca de la cara. Parpadeó.

—¡Tengo los mapas! —sonrió—. ¡TENGO LOS MAPAS!

—¡Eh, eso es mió! —Clary intentó quitárselos, pero su padre la empujó lejos. —¡DÁMELOS!  
—¡Quítate de encima, niña estúpida!

—¡QUE ME LOS DES!

—¡NO!

—¡PAPÁ!

—¡NO SOY TU PADRE!

—¡LALALALA! ¡NO TE ESCUCHO!  
—¡Magnus! —chilló Isabelle—. ¡HAZ ALGO!

Magnus abrió un ojo.

—¿Cómo qué?

Clary miró abajo, hacia la extensión de selva verde que cada vez que se iba haciendo más grande. Isabelle, a su lado, estaba histérica.

—¡CONVIERTETE EN UNA MARIPOSA GIGANTE, O UN PÁJARO, O… O… NO SÉ!

Magnus rodó los ojos. Algo muy sorprendente de hacer suponiendo que estaban cayendo libremente por el vacío.

—Disfruta de la sensación, querida.

* * *

Clary gritó y cerró los ojos cuando se estrelló contra los árboles. Alzó las manos, intentando protegerse de las ramas y hojas, pero era inútil. El dolor estalló por todo su cuerpo, pequeñas heridas punzantes ahí dónde se arañaba mientras caía a toda velocidad al suelo. Se golpeó contra un rama y luego otra y finalmente cayó al suelo en un sonoro golpe.

Incapaz para levantarse, se quedó ahí tirada, aspirando a través de sus doloridos pulmones. Escuchó gritos por encima de ella y luego los golpes que indicaban que los demás habían aterrizado. Alzó la cabeza, aturdida, y observó como Isabelle, golpeada y llena de rasguños por toda la cara, salía de un arbusto.

—¡Me he roto la muñeca! —siseó restregándole la mano en la cara a un ileso Magnus—. ¡Muchas gracias!

Max salió detrás de ella, agarrándose la cabeza.

—El mundo se va de lado… —musitó.

—Es mejor eso que todos los huesos, Isabellita —dijo Magnus altivamente—. Deberías estar de rodillas ahora, besando mis pies y diciéndome cuán agradecida estás y lo maravilloso que soy.

Isabelle abrió la boca para replicar, molesta y entonces calló cuando hubo un estruendo por encima de sus cabezas. Clary observó, aún mareada, como Stephen caía gritando entre los árboles, golpeaba una rama, se enredaba en una liana y finalmente caía colgando del tobillo a unos metros del suelo.

—Bueno —dijo, confundido—. Eso no ha estado tan mal.

La liana se rompió y Stephen cayó al suelo cuán largo era. Valentine cayó a su lado. Ambos hombres se levantaron entre gruñidos, balanceándose de un lado a otro y luchando por mantener el equilibro.

—¡JA! —dijo Valentine, con la vista desenfocada—. ¡Tengo los mapas!

Alzó su mano.

—Siento desilusionarte —dijo Stephen con suavidad—. Pero ahí no hay nada.

Valentine miró su mano incrédulo.

Clary comenzó a ponerse de pie entre risas.

—¡Yo los tengo! —le espetó y se los restregó en la cara—. ¡HA HA!

—¡Clarissa! —dijo Valentine alzando la voz—. ¡DAME ESO AHORA!

—¡JÓDETE!

Valentine se lanzó tras ella, seguido por Stephen. Clary soltó una risa, se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a correr.

* * *

Simon estaba poniéndose pie a duras penas cuando vio a una pequeña pelirroja pasar a su lado entre risas. Parpadeó y observó atónito como Clary corría como loca, sola en medio de la selva, con Valentine y Stephen detrás.

—¡PAPÁ! —gritaron Jace y Jonathan por detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar—. ¡CLARY!  
Jonathan empujó a Jace contra un muy-jodido-y-enojado-Alec y salió corriendo tras ellos. No llevaba tres pasos cuando algo resonó por debajo de sus pies y los cuatro soltaron un grito cuando una red salió volando de entre las hojas y los levantó en el aire.

—¡LOS TENEMOS! —rugió un hada.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó Alec, hastiado—. ¡MUERÁNSE DE UNA VEZ!

—Esto debe ser una pesadilla —gimoteó Simon mirando apesadumbrado la enorme prisión redonda de ramas a su alrededor—. Toda una fea y gran pesadilla.

Las hadas comenzaron a reír a su alrededor. Una flecha alcanzó en el hombro a Simon y el dolor estalló al instante como fuego ardiendo. Otra más se clavó en la pierna de Jonathan, que no dejaba de patear las ramas intentado romper la prisión. Jace rió y Alec le dio un puñetazo.

—¡Jace! —Max apareció por debajo de ellos—. ¡Alec!

Alec, enloquecido, lo miró.  
—¡Por el ángel, Max, sal de aquí!

Max, por toda respuesta, arrojó su cuchillo serafín. El cuchillo dibujó una línea de luz en el aire y pasó volando sobre sus cabezas. La celda se precipitó hacia el suelo y de repente los chicos se encontraron rodando por la selva, con Max corriendo tras ellos.

* * *

Clary tropezó en la arena, se rió y volvió a levantarse de inmediato. Tenía el cabello lleno de hojas, las ropas desgarradas y la cara sucia y ensangrentada. Intentó correr hacia delante y entonces frenó en seco al darse cuenta que estaba en la playa.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó Valentine detrás de ella.

Clary gritó y lo esquivó con otra risa. Stephen salió de entre la selva, igual de sucio y maltratado que Clary, y se abalanzó sobre Valentine con un gruñido. Valentine agarró a Clary por el brazo y la jaló hacia él, intentando quitarle los mapas; Clary gritó y lo pateó en la rodilla. Valentine gritó rabioso, alzó la mano… y Stephen le dio un puñetazo.

—¡Choca esos cinco, suegro! —gritó Clary y volvió a patear a su padre, ahora en la cabeza. Stephen y ella chocaron las manos.

Un estallido resonó por detrás de ellos y ambos se giraron cuando… espera ¿era es una bola gigante surgiendo de la selva? Clary y Stephen retrocedieron cuando la enorme jaula pasó rodando a toda velocidad a su lado y finalmente se hundió en el mar. Clary observó sorprendida como Jace rompía la jaula con una patada y salía a tropezones de interior. Detrás de él salió Jonathan, con la cara verde, seguido de Alec, Simon y Max. Una ola restalló tras ellos, empapándolos.

—Tranquila, Clary —Jace alzó su mano, dónde llevaba un palo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo enloquecido—. ¡Ya voy por ti!

Jace intentó caminar hacia ella, se fue de lado y cayó de bruces en el agua. Clary soltó un gritito y salió corriendo hacia él. Él envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, aún mareado, y ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

—No toques a mi hermana —Jonathan intentó levantarse y volvió a caerse. A su lado, Alec seguía tirado en el suelo sin moverse—. ¡Dije que no la toques!

—Jamás —dijo Simon, mirando a todos lados como loco—. Jamás vuelvo a ir con ustedes a ningún lado.

—Todo da vueltas —Max luchó por mantener el equilibrio—. Todo es tan confu…¡Ah!

Valentine cayó sobre Max y puso un cuchillo sobre su garganta.

—Y ahora estamos como hace unos minutos —sonrió—. Los mapas.

Clary escuchó como Stephen soltaba aire por entre sus dientes.

—¡Suéltalo!

—No.. no… —Max se arqueó y vomitó sobre Valentine.

—HA HA —rió Clary—. ¡Estúpido!

—¡No insultes a tu padre, Clarissa! —gritó Valentine con la cara roja.

Stephen entonces corrió, agarró a Simon y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

—¡Suéltalo o mató a Jonathan!

Valentine pareció ofendido.

—¡Ése no es mi hijo! ¡Mátalo si quieres!

Stephen, confundido, soltó a Simon y agarró a Jonathan, cuya cara había pasado del verde al azul. El chico comenzó a balbucear un montón de maldiciones ininteligibles.

Valentine rió.

—¡Mátalo también! ¡No me importa!

Stephen apretó la mandíbula.

—¡Es tu hijo!

—Puedo tener más hijos —Valentine se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, los mapas, niña, o mato a tu amiguito.

—¡No! —gritó Isabelle, saliendo de entre las ramas con un bastante irritado Magnus tras ella. Amatis, tambaleándose, salió detrás de ellos—. ¡Suelta a Max!

—LOS MAPAS —dijo Valentine alzando la voz—. AHORA.

—Dáselos, Clary —dijo Stephen en voz baja—. No queda otra opción.

—¡No! —Jace intentó detener a Clary, pero ella lo besó con fuerza; un beso loco, apasionado y rápido, y se alejó de él.

Clary se acercó a grandes y furiosas zancadas hacia su padre y le arrojó los mapas en la cara. Sus ojos verdes relucían, desafiantes y rabiosos.

—¡TRÁGATELOS!

Valentine le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¡Jonathan! —gritó al tiempo que lanzaba a Max contra Isabelle.

Clary lo miró, momentáneamente confundida y entonces vio cómo su hermano se liberaba de Stephen de un puñetazo, hacía a Isabelle a un lado de un fuerte golpe… y se lanzaba contra ella. Clary retrocedió, aturdida, pero Jonathan ya la había tomado en sus brazos.

—¿Qué? —chilló—. ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

—Hasta pronto —Valentine hizo una reverencia burlona hacia los demás. Clary escuchó los gritos y vio como Jace y los demás se lanzaban hacia ellos.

Y entonces ellos desaparecieron.

* * *

—No —Jace observó aturdido como Valentine giraba el anillo en su dedo y él, Clary y Jonathan desaparecían con él—. ¡No!

Pateó la arena, con fuerza, y luego comenzó a dar puñetazos en el suelo.

—Jace… —Stephen intentó tocar su hombro pero Jace se alejó violentamente.

—¡No me toques!

Isabelle, con un tembloroso Max en sus manos, le dirigió una mirada llena de pesar. Magnus, arrodillado al lado de un pálido Alec, meneó la cabeza. Amatis se abrazó a sí misma y agachó la cabeza.

Simon se restregó las manos por la cara.

—Nada puede ser peor que esto.

Como si de una broma cruel se tratara, el cielo tronó por encima de sus cabezas y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

* * *

_Si no dejas un pato, el review irá por ti al anochecer. ¿O era al revés?_

_Próximo capítulo: (saldré de viaje tres días y no quiero, de verdad no quiero decir que subiré un día y no hacerlo, así que, para estar seguros, el viernes nuevo capítulo) (Aunque podría subir antes, pero es para estar seguros.) *desaparece colgada de una liana dejando un rastro de brillo a su paso*_


	17. Alianzas y engaños

_¡Voy un poco tarde con este capítulo, así que dejaré de parlotear y lo subiré :} __Muchas gracias a: **Guest, Mary Wayland, Hitomi **__**Hozuki, Yerlitt, . ****3, I wanna dance, ColorsInTheSky, Alice In Funnyland, Adalia97, ana. **__Por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, no saben lo asjkfhasjfhakf que son y no, nunca me cansaré de decirlo. _

* * *

_Come undone, surrender is stronger_  
_I don't need to be the hero tonight_  
_We all want love we all want honor_  
_Nobody wants to pay the asking price_

_Fall on my knees, fall on my pride_  
_I'm tripping over all the times I've lied_  
_I'm asking please, but I can see in your eyes_  
_You don't need tears for alibis_  
_It's true what they say_  
_Love must be blind_  
_It's why You're still standing by this sinner's side_

Undone, FFH.

**Capítulo XVI. **_**Alianzas y engaños.**_

Abriéndose paso a través de la niebla del sueño, un sonido fue llegando a ella, suave y distante como el aliento frío de un secreto susurrado al oído. Clary abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Por un momento de confusión pensó que estaba de nuevo en su casa, en Port Idris, despertando de alguna extraña pesadilla de barcos y piratas. Pero en vez de su familiar techo blanco, vio un techo de brillante madera pulida, tan oscura como una noche sin estrellas.

Se irguió y de inmediato un punzada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Clarissa?

Clary se giró hacia Jonathan con un salto. Su hermano estaba recostado bocabajo en la cama, a su lado, mirándola a través de sus espesas pestañas plateadas. Parecía como si acabara de despertarlo. Aunque no parecía haber estado durmiendo desde hace tiempo; aún llevaba las botas, y de alguna manera confusa, Clary notó que también se había cambiado de ropa. Estaba todo de negro, y eso hacía resaltar su despeinado cabello como un halo de hielo sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces tú? —dijo con voz aguda—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Jonathan rió y volvió a derrumbarse en la cama. Clary miró a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué de pronto sentía una oleada de familiaridad tan profunda con aquél lugar. Era como si lo hubiera visto en algún sueño.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

Clary se llevó la mano a la cabeza inconscientemente. Recordaba haber caído de la cascada, haberse arrastrado hasta la orilla a través de la tierra oscura y mojada, recordaba haber comido moras y… a Jace. Después de eso todo eran recuerdos difusos, demasiado borrosos, imágenes de ella gritándole a Simon, corriendo con Max a través de la selva, huyendo de piratas demonio, siendo perseguida por hadas asesinas, viendo a Magnus colgado de una liana —¿pero qué demonios?—, colgando del vacío con Valentine sosteniéndole, chocando las manos con Stephen, desapareciendo junto a su padre y su hermano, riendo… siempre riendo…

—¿Estás bien? —los ojos negros de Jonathan la observan con atención. Por detrás de él había una ventana desde donde se colaba la mortecina luz del amanecer. La lluvia caía por el cristal como lágrimas, lo que explicaba el extraño sonido que la había despertado—. Parece que quieres vomitar.

—Me volví loca —susurró Clary—. Vi a Magnus colgado de una liana.

Jonathan la miró, medio preocupado medio divertido.

—Algo difícil de superar.

Clary parpadeó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—¿Dónde está Jace?

—En su barco, sufriendo ataques de furia —su hermano se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé.

Había una oscura diversión en su rostro que hizo que Clary se sintiera de pronto furiosa.

—Quiero volver —le espetó. Y, no sin cierta molestia, se enteró de la ironía de sus palabras. Cuando estaba con Jace, quería volver a su casa. Y ahora que estaba con su hermano, quería volver con Jace.

—¿A dónde? —dijo Jonathan, como leyendo sus pensamientos—. Tu madre está en altamar, junto a su asqueroso amante submundo.

—¡Luke no es asqueroso!

—…y Jace está con ellos. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, por lo que sé.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Podrías callarte? —Jonathan cerró los ojos. Sus largas pestañas plateadas formaron sombras a través de sus pálidas mejillas—. Podrías hacer eso después de no dejarme dormir toda la noche.

Clary lo miró, confundida y molesta. Entonces recordó… vagamente, como Jonathan la había cargado en sus brazos la noche anterior mientras ella reía, aun delirando por la comida de hada, y la había llevado ahí mientras Valentine gritaba molesto por detrás de ellos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Jonathan gruñó.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Traerme aquí. Sé que Valentine no quería que lo hicieras. No parecía contento.

—No, él no quería que vinieras. Piensa que eres una niñita salvaje—dijo su hermano, aún con los ojos cerrados—. Pero yo sí.

—¿Tú? —dijo Clary con voz ahogada—. ¿Por qué?

Jonathan abrió un ojo.

—Porque eres mi hermana.

Clary escuchó, como un eco, las palabras de Jace en su cabeza.

"_Él era frío y cruel, pero siempre que estaba contigo todo eso parecía desaparecer. Después me enteré de que tú habías sido la única que lograba controlarlo cuando tenía sus ataques de furia. Él solo te escuchaba a ti."_

Clary se sintió, de pronto, cansada.

—La primera vez que te vi me tiraste al mar.

Jonathan cerró los ojos y volvió a gruñir.

—Sabes que esa no fue la primera vez que nos vimos. Y sabes que yo sabía que Jace te salvaría. Solo necesitaba distraerlo.

—Tirándome por la borda. Al mar. Durante una tormenta.

—No me lo vas a dejar pasar nunca ¿cierto?

Clary sonrió a su pesar. Se preguntó, muy en el fondo, si en verdad tenía una razón para odiar a su hermano. Es cierto, la primera vez que lo había visto la había aterrorizado tirándola al mar, pero también sabía que esa no era la primera vez que lo había visto. La primera vez que lo había visto había sido en ese mismo cuarto, años atrás, cuando solo eran dos niños. Dos hermanos. Era por eso que aquél lugar le era tan familiar. Había pasado tantas noches ahí, curando a Jonathan a la luz de las velas cuándo el simplemente no podía moverse del dolor, preguntándose como él lo soportaba sin una lágrima, sin quejarse, como si no le importa, como si no sintiera nada en absoluto. Cuando solo tenía diez años.

Clary agarró un de las almohadas y se la tiró a su hermano en la cara. Jonathan se levantó de un salto y la miró, más sorprendido que molesto.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Debiste quedarte con nosotros!  
—¿De qué demonios hablas, Clarissa?

—Si querías que yo estuviera contigo, debiste quedarte con nosotros. Conmigo, y con Jace.

—Y con su séquito de seguidores estúpidos —se burlón Jonathan—. No, gracias.

—¡No debiste separarme de Jace!

Jonathan rodó los ojos.

—Podemos ir por él después. No es como si no nos estuviera persiguiendo ya.

—¿Jace está detrás de nosotros? —dijo Clary, repentinamente interesada.

—Sí, pero bastante lejos —Jonathan se encogió de hombros. Se dirigió a un pequeño armario en una esquina y abrió un cajón—. Los dejamos bastante atrás.

—¿Y entonces qué? —Clary se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué se supone que haré aquí? Si solo quieres tenerme de adorno, puedo pintarte un cuadro con mi rostro…

Jonathan sonrió, una sonrisa rápida, como si no hubiera podido evitarlo.

—Ponte esto —le arrojó un puñado de ropas a las manos.

Clary miró las ropas.

—Esto no me a quedar —refunfuñó—. Son tuyas. Y eres enorme.

—Como tratar de vestir a un ratón con ropas de león —sonrió su hermano—. Bueno, es eso o nada. Y no creo que quieras salir así.

Clary se miró a sí misma. Tenía la ropa llena de sangre seca, barro y otras cosas que prefería no saber que eran. Se miró las manos; una iratze estaba su brazo, y estaba bastante segura de quién la había puesto ahí. Casi sin querer se llevó las manos a sus cabellos y se sonrojó al notar que los tenía llenos de hojas y de algo pegajoso.

—Adorable —se burló Jonathan.

—Cállate —le espetó Clary—. De todas formas, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Ya que me has despertado —dijo su hermano, abriendo la puerta—. Vamos a desayunar con nuestro amado padre y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

—¿Y ahora que haremos? —dijo Simon, sentando en la cama. Podía escuchar el repiqueteo constante de la lluvia contra el techo.

Jace, sentando junto a la ventana, gruñó. Por detrás de él se podía ver un cielo oscuro y frío.

— No quiero ser negativo —continuó Simon—, pero…

Jace volvió a gruñir, alzó la mano y lanzó un cuchillo que pasó rozando por la cabeza de Simon y finalmente se quedó vibrando en la madera.

—¡Casi me cortas la cabeza! —chilló Simon con voz ahogada.

—Cállate —refunfuñó Jace—. Enturbias mi atmosfera de ira y frustración.

—¿Cuál? —se burló Magnus. El brujo estaba recargado en uno de los postes de la cama—. ¿Te refieres ese humor asesino que has tenido desde que despertaste?

—No —dijo Jace, sarcástico—. Me refiero a que el mar es amarillo y está lleno de patos.

—Oh —Magnus pareció sorprendido—. Eso es algo muy malo. Alguien debería advertirte, sé que te disgustan—miró hacia Alec—. Díselo.

—Basta —suspiró Alec desde la puerta—. Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado.

—No es como si tuviéramos mucho lugar a dónde ir —exclamó Jace—. Ya que perdimos los mapas.

Isabelle, sentada en una silla situada en la esquina, se quitó el cabello de la cara y lo miró. Llevaba ropa negra de nuevo; todos la llevaban, ya que habían tenido que usar la que Stephen tenía en su barco después de que tuvieran que tirar las suyas, demasiado destrozadas y sucias para repararlas.

—¿Perdimos? Creo recordar que fue Clary quién los perdió. Y también a ella misma en el camino.

—Porque Valentine tenía a Max —terció Alec—. Nadie tuvo la culpa.

Isabelle bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Nadie parecía de muy buen humor aquélla mañana, pensó Simon.

—Bueno —dijo Simon mientras observaba ceñudo la comida que Luke les había traído. Comida que él, claramente, no podía comer—. Técnicamente tal vez la culpa sea de Jace ya que tuvo la genial idea de drogarse y actuar como idiota durante toda la pelea.

Jace estrechó los ojos y volteó su cabeza lentamente hacia él.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte sacado de aquélla cabaña en llamas, sanguijuela.

—Ah, apodos —Magnus alzó las manos—. Me encantan. ¿Puedo ser Brillos?

—O el chico liana —masculló Simon.

Alec le lanzó una mirada airada.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—¿Se supone que ahora nos sentaremos a aquí a hablar sobre apodos mientras Clary está secuestrada y no tenemos los mapas?

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? Si quieren puedo aparecer un juego de cartas…

—¡No vamos a jugar! —Jace se puso de pie. Tenía un brillo enloquecido en los ojos—. ¡Vamos a encontrar a Clary!  
—Ah —Magnus bajo las manos —. Te gustan las cosas aburridas. O las novelas de drama.

Jace cruzó la habitación, sacó su cuchillo se la pared, y volvió a su ventana.

—Necesitamos pensar que hacer.

—No me digas —bufó Magnus—. Bueno, no tienen que alterarse, Stephen sabe cómo llegar a la Isla, aunque tal vez tardemos más.

—No tenemos tiempo —dijo Jace—. Clary podría estar en peligro o…

—Todos estamos en peligro, Jace —dijo Isabelle con voz cortante—. Ella es fuerte, sabrá cómo enfrentarlo hasta que vayamos por ella.

Jace apretó la mandíbula y alzó la mano. Simon captó un destello y se giró a un lado justo cuando el cuchillo volvió a pasar zumbado a un costado de él.

—¿Desde cuándo soy tu tiro-al-blanco? —dijo con voz aguda.

Jace le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—No puedo golpear a Alec o Izzy, porque ellos me regresarían el golpe.

—Yo no —dijo Alec apresuradamente.

—…tampoco a Magnus —siguió Jace, impasible—. Porque me convertiría en un pavo real.

Magnus le lanzó una mirada crítica.

—Plumas doradas por todos lados. No es mala idea.

—Entiendo —asintió Simon—, solo te queda por torturar al pobre vampiro indefenso. Maravilloso.

—¿Maravilloso? —Jace sonrió de forma burlona—. Si, suelen decirme así. Me agrada que nos vayamos entendiendo.

—No te decía a ti, imbécil.

—¿Pero qué es eso? —Jace vio a Simon con horror—. Una rata parlante. Alguien debería limpiar el lugar.

—¡No soy una rata!

—¿Quién no es una rata?

Los cinco se giraron hacia la puerta abierta. La cabeza de Luke estaba asomada hacia ellos, curiosa.

—Estás despierto —dijo lanzándole una mirada a Jace.

—No. Estoy muerto.

Luke se encogió de hombros.

—Y torturando a todos, ya veo.

—Su pasatiempo favorito —asintió Simon.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayan venido? —dijo Isabelle, irritada y luego añadió por lo bajo: —Estar rodeada de tantos hombres idiotas es tan frustrante.

Simon la miró divertido.

—Sí, vine por Simon —dijo Luke con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Pensé que tal vez quieras volver conmigo.

Simon casi se cae de la cama.

—¿Por mí? ¿A tu barco? ¿Qué no lo destruyó la serpiente asesina?

—No —dijo Luke—. Logramos salvarlo. Y Jocelyn dijo que a lo mejor querías volver con nosotros, así que vine a preguntarte. Puedo enviarte en un barco de vuelta a Port Idris, o puedes ir con nosotros por Clary. No tienes que quedarte aquí.

Por un momento el único sonido fue el de la lluvia cayendo. Simon sintió que la cara le ardía cuando se dio cuenta que todos los miraban.

—Yo…

—Oh, vamos, Simon —dijo Isabelle—. Nadie te golpeará si dices que quieres ir.

Simon no la miró, pero creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo que su mano temblaba.

—Yo sí —dijo Jace con los ojos clavados en él.

—¡Jace! —chilló Isabelle.

—Bueno, lo iba a hacer de todas formas.

—Me quedaré —decidió Simon.

Luke lo miró, vacilante.

—¿Estás seguro, Simon?

Jace y Alec intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como si se estuvieran diciendo algo sin necesidad de palabras. Finalmente, Jace miró a Simon.

—Debería decirte, vampiro, que si te quedas con nosotros, serás considerado un pirata. No podrás volver a Port Idris, al menos no sin ocultarte.

—Serás uno de ellos—dijo Magnus—. Por siempre.

Simon tragó con fuerza.

—Pero ustedes irán en busca de Clary.

—Por delante de Luke y su Armada —asintió Alec—. Trataremos de llegar antes, salvar a Clary, detener a Valentine y luego tendremos que huir. Tal vez Luke sea nuestro aliado y nos ayude durante la batalla, pero no puede impedir que los demás nos capturen después. Para ellos somos más o menos lo mismo que Valentine, solo que él es peor.

Simon se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios.

—Así que sería un pirata muy malo ¿eh?

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Me agrada la idea —siguió Simon—. Podrían empezar a decirme Simon Barbanegra.

—O Simon La Rata —se burló Jace—. Simon Mocomurciélago.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Luke—. ¿Simon?

—Me quedo —dijo Simon con voz firme—. Voy a ir por Clary.

Isabelle lo miró sorprendida. Incluso Alec pareció turbado y Jace dejó de sonreír.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, vampiro? —le espetó. Sus ojos eran dos llamas doradas—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Convirtiéndome en un peligroso delincuente que será llevado a la horca en cualquier momento? —dijo Simon—. ¿Y qué, además, vagará por siempre en el mar en una gira de crimen salvaje? Creo que sí lo entiendo. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

Una expresión de súbita furia cruzó el rostro de Jace, y por un momento Simon pensó que le volvería a arrojar su cuchillo, solo que ahora realmente directo a su cabeza. Pero el momento pasó, rápido como una estrella fugaz en el cielo, y el rostro de Jace volvió a convertirse en piedra.

—Bien —dijo con una sonrisa malévola—. Bienvenido a bordo, vampiro pirata.

Un trueno retumbó por arriba de ellos, como una risa divina.

* * *

Después de ponerse lo más presentable que pudo —si es que eso era posible con un cubo de agua fría y una franela— Clary se puso las ropas de su hermano y comenzó a hacerle nudos por todos lados para evitar que se le cayeran. Olían a algo picante y a chico, pero no desagradable… solo diferente. Clary recordó con una punzada de nostalgia el olor de luz de sol de las ropas de Jace y con una mueca se dirigió a la puerta.

Afuera el cielo era de un gris oscuro y el mar era una revolución de aguas negras y salvajes. La lluvia repiqueteaba débilmente en la cubierta y el barco se bamboleaba de un lado a otro. Clary pudo ver la bandera Morgenstern —una estrella fugaz plateada sobre un campo negro— agitada violentamente por el viento. Gotas frías como puntos de hielo le acuchillaron el rostro mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha hacia Jonathan. Su hermano estaba de espaldas a ella y cuando Clary se acercó pudo ver que su mirada estaba fija en el mar, como si buscara respuesta a algo en las olas.

—Vamos —dijo él en cuanto ella estuvo detrás de él—. No te separes de mí.

No es que tuviera mucho lugar a dónde ir, pensó Clary. El barco de Valentine era más grande que cualquiera que hubiera estado antes, pero seguía siendo un barco. No tenía a dónde ir. Mientras caminaba buscó algún bote a la vista, pero desvió la vista cuando la tripulación de piratas demonio comenzó a lanzarle miradas hoscas y llenas de desprecio. Muchos cuantos ya no se molestaban en parecer humanos y se arrastraban por todos lados en su forma original. Clary vio a una con forma de murciélago colgado de las velas, que al verla pasar por debajo le sonrió, mostrándole una hilera de dientes rojos y filosos como agujas. Clary se acercó más a su hermano, casi chocando con él.

Jonathan alzó la cabeza de golpe.

—Deja en paz a mi hermana —le dijo al demonio con voz peligrosamente tranquila—. O iré arrancarte de ahí y te estrellaré contra el mástil. —Echó un vistazo alrededor, sus ojos negros barriendo la cubierta con una fría mirada—. Y lo digo por todos.

—Y ahora me siento muy segura —farfulló Clary.

Jonathan se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Clary, con el ceño fruncido, fue casi corriendo tras él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan rápido? ¿Y por qué ella no?

—Te vez cansada —comentó su hermano. Sus botas resonaban en la madera mientras bajaban en las estrechas escaleras.

—¿Después de ser drogada, golpeada y secuestrada _de nuevo_? —Clary se encogió de hombros—. Un poco.

Él la miró de soslayo. Había gotas de lluvia atrapadas en sus pestañas.

—Deberías saber que no te dejaría quedarte con ellos.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Clary, impaciente.

Los dos llegaron al final de las escaleras y comenzaron a caminar por un angosto pasillo. Había antorchas de luz mágica colgadas a ambos lados y su luz blanquecina temblaba en las paredes. Clary podía ver las sombras de su hermano y ella, alargándose y bailando en las paredes; una delgada y diminuta y otra grande y fuerte como un monstruo.

—Porque —dijo su hermano con un tono de superioridad—, aunque te hubieras quedado con ellos, tu madre no hubiera dejado que siguieras con Jace.

—¿Mi madre estaba ahí? —dijo Clary con un sobresalto. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad; se había olvidado completamente de ella.

—Si —Jonathan dobló un pasillo—. Ella estaba con Luke. Te lo dijo tu amigo, el vampiro, ¿no recuerdas?

Clary parpadeó.

—No realmente.

—Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes —Jonathan se detuvo al pie de una puerta cerrada y se giró hacia ella. sus ojos negros reflejaban la luz de las llamas—. Si yo no te hubiera traído conmigo, ahora estarías en un barco de vuelta a Port Idris, ¿es eso lo que querías?

Clary vaciló. No quería, pero ahí estaba. Esa pequeña molesta de saber que, en realidad, no quería volver a casa. Porque significaba volver a estar encerrada, sin salir, sin amigos además de Simon.

—¿Vez, hermanita? —Jonathan curvó un lado de su boca y Clary deseó abofetearlo.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Un rectángulo de luz se coló desde adentro, derramándose por el oscuro pasillo. Él la sostuvo abierta para ella, aún con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, y Clary pasó a su lado echando chispas.

* * *

En cuanto Luke salió, Isabelle se puso de pie.

—Bien, ya que todos están de un terrible mal humor, iré a despertar a Max. Ya ha dormido demasiado.

—Deberías llevarlo a comer, Izzy —sugirió Alec—. La ha pasado mal…

—Sí, bueno, no es el único —se burló Isabelle y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Magnus los miró con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora solo quedamos los chicos.

Jace los miró a todos con los ojos estrechados.

—Resistan el impulso de lanzarse sobre mí.

—¿Chicos? —bufó Simon—. Déjame recordarte que si sumamos las edades de todos en este en barco, seguiríamos sin ser tan viejos como tú.

—O más bien —dijo Jace, jugando con su cuchillo—. Una charla de un vampiro deforme, un brujo-gato, un cazador de sombras y un atractivo joven irresistible.

—¿Deforme? —dijo Simon—. No estoy deforme.

—No —Jace giró el cuchillo en sus manos. Parecía oscuramente divertido—. Solo eres doloroso de ver.

—Supongo que no soy el joven irresistible —murmuró Alec.

—Ah, ahora me he acordado de algo —Magnus sacó una bolsa llena de sangre y se la arrojó a Simon—. Supuse que ibas a necesitar esto, Sheldon.

—Si —dijo Simon, medio sorprendido medio abrumado. No esperaba que alguien lo recordara—. ¿Gracias? Y no me llamo Sheldon.

—De nada, Seth.  
Jace rodó los ojos.

—Aunque está plática sobre la rata es fascinante, tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacer.

—¿Cuáles? —dijo Alec, sentándose en el suelo—. Supongo que para Magnus ¿no?

—No creo que sean para mí —dijo Simon, contemplando la bolsa de sangre con el ceño fruncido—. ¿De qué es?

—Definitivamente no para ti —dijo Jace—. No puedo imaginarme para que seas útil, de hecho.

Magnus miró a Simon a través de sus ojos de gato, dorados y verdes.

—Deberías agradecer y callarte, vampiro —dijo con altivez—. Y ahora, nefilim, comienza a cantar.

—Podría —dijo Jace, pensativo—. Me han dicho que tengo una voz celestial.

—No —dijo Alec rápidamente—. Estamos bien así.

—Nadie quiere despertar a los muertos —terció Simon—. Ni romper las ventanas.

Jace hizo un sonido impaciente.

—¿Hay alguna forma más rápida de llegar a la Isla del Ángel, Magnus? —preguntó.

—Tal vez —Magnus se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?

Jace lanzó su cuchillo de nuevo. Esta vez voló y se estrelló justo debajo de la entrepierna de Simon, que casi dejó caer la sangre y soltó un grito de protesta.

Alec soltó un sonido extraño que pareció una carcajada.

Jace sonrió con maldad y miró a Magnus.

—¿Dónde?

Magnus suspiró.

—El Río de los Susurros.

Alec se atragantó.

—¿Qué? —chilló—. ¡Nadie ha salido de ahí! Es un lugar maldito.

—Por favor, Alec —dijo Jace con desdén—. ¿Tienes miedo de un río?

Alec empalideció. Magnus pareció enfurecerse.

—No, pero…

—Dinos como llegar —le dijo Jace a Magnus—. Iremos por ahí.

—Bueno, no veo como tú puedas decir eso —dijo Magnus con dureza. Sus ojos de gato lucían molestos—. Ya que tu padre es el capitán. Él toma las decisiones.

Jace pareció de nuevo fastidiado.

—Dime como llegar —repitió—. Yo iré a hablar con mi padre.

* * *

Clary se detuvo de golpe en cuanto entró a la habitación. Recordaba muy bien la cocina de Ángel Negro, todo madera negra y vieja, con una mesa también de madera, unas cuántas sillas desvencijadas y candelabros desperdigados a lo largo de la mera. Pero esto no se parecía en nada. Había tapices de color negro y plata —los colores de los Morgenstern— pegados en las paredes. La mesa tenía un mantel negro con bordados de plata y las sillas eran de madera pulida. Por arriba de ellos había una araña de cristal de la cuál colgaban docenas de velas que titilaban débilmente.

Valentine estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente como cualquier otra persona lo hacía.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí observándome maravillada mientras como un pescado? —preguntó, sin mirarla—. No pensé que fuera tan fascinante.

—No lo eres.

—Buenos días, Padre —dijo Jonathan en voz más alta.

Empujó a Clary para que siguiera caminando y cuando ella quiso dar media vuelta la agarró de brazo y prácticamente la jaló hasta sentarla a un lado de su padre. Él se sentó al otro lado.

—Bueno —dijo Valentine—. Parece que la dulce familia está reunida por fin.

—Si —dijo Clary—. ¡Nada mejor que secuestrar a tu hija y arrastrarla a una guerra para divertirnos en familia!

Valentine le lanzó una mirada agria.

—Clarissa Adele Morgenstern—dijo con voz gélida—, deberías callarte y comportarte como una mujer de familia decente.

—Claro —Clary se sirvió una copa de vino—. ¿Quieres que te sirva algo de beber, padre? ¿Tal vez una copita de veneno mortal?

—Clary —advirtió Jonathan.

Clary lo ignoró, pero sentía sus ojos como flechas ardientes clavándose en ella. Valentine, para su sorpresa, sonrió a medias.

—Igual que su madre —dijo con voz gélida—. Si no fuera porque en realidad no eres tan inútil como pensé, ya te hubiera arrojado al mar.

—Todo un detalle —masculló Clary por lo bajo—. Y, en realidad, no veo en que sea útil. Aunque tal vez podría hacer limpieza en el lugar y matar a unos cuantos piratas demonio.

Jonathan hizo un sonido estrangulado. Valentine soltó una risa que sonó como el hielo resquebrajándose.

—Si tienes algo de sentido, te quedarás cerca de tu hermano mientras estés aquí.

—¿Mientras estemos aquí? —dijo Clary alzando la voz—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la Isla del Ángel —contestó Jonathan con voz cortante—. Ya lo sabes.

Clary se removió incómoda en la silla.

—¿Y qué haremos ahí?

—Invocar al ángel —dijo Jonathan, mirándola furioso. _Cállate de una maldita vez, _decían sus ojos—. Convocar un ejército…

—Clarissa —escupió Valentine, cada palabra cargada de hostilidad—. Impertinencia en su estado puro. ¿Podrías dejar a tu hermano y a mí comer tranquilamente?

—Que desagradable —Clary se recostó en la silla—. No tengo hambre.

—Nadie te preguntó —dijo Valentine.

—Hablaba con el pescado.

Jonathan torció los labios.

—No seas estúpida.

—Herencia familiar —le espetó Clary con una mirada desafiante.

—Tienes que estar de nuestro lado —los ojos de su hermano tenían un brillo feroz—. Somos tu familia.

—Luke es mi familia —escupió Clary—. Jace es mi familia.

_Tú eres mi familia_, quiso decirlo, _pero no cuándo estás del lado de Valentine._

—Cállense —dijo su padre, aburrido—. Me están fastidiando.

—Genial —dijo Clary—. Empezamos a tener química familiar.

—CLARISSA —dijo Jonathan. Su cara estaba roja—. BASTA.

—Una familia muy bonita —siguió Clary—. Padre psicópata asesino, madre que huyó y ahora tiene síndrome sobreprotector, hija a la que le robaron los recuerdos y un hijo que es en parte demonio.

—¡SILENCIO! —bramó Valentine golpeando la mesa.

Clary y Jonathan saltaron. Los dos se lanzaron una última mirada ardiente y luego bajaron la mirada hacia sus platos de comida. Clary se cruzó de brazos.

—No voy a comer nada.

Valentine no le hizo caso.

—Dije —dijo Clary—, que no voy a comer nada.

Valentine hizo un sonidito impaciente.

—No soy tu madre, no te voy a obligar a comer. Si quieres, puedes morirte de hambre.

Clary se encogió de hombros, molesta. Jonathan le lanzó una mirada burlona y comenzó a masticar un pedazo de pavo, relamiéndose los labios. Clary miró hacia otro lado. Jonathan tomó una manzana y la masticó con fuerza.

—¡Padre! —explotó Clary, sin poder evitarlo—. ¡Jonathan me está molestando!  
Valentine parecía querer darse contra la pared.

—Jonathan —dijo con voz harta—. Deja a tu hermana en paz.

—¡Ella empezó! —dijo Jonathan y sus labios temblaron, conteniendo la risa.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó Clary.

—¡Si es cierto!

Clary se inclinó en la mesa.

—Vete a la mierda.

Jonathan soltó una risotada.

—¡Clary dijo una mala palabra! ¡PADRE!

Valentine se puso rojo.

—CLARISSA.

—¡Él me provocó!  
—¡Mentirosa!

—¡Que te jodan!

—¡PAPÁ!

—¡BASTA! —Valentine golpeó la mesa con las dos manos.

Clary y Jonathan se quedaron congelados. Valentine se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa helada.

—Clarissa, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, serás una niña buena mientras estás aquí. ¿Y sabes porqué lo serás?

El cuerpo de Clary se tensó y aferró un tenedor en sus manos.

—Lo serás —continuó Valentine—. Porque cuando yo tome Idris, todos tus amigos se arrastrarán pidiendo clemencia, y tú podrás interceder por ellos si estás de nuestro lado ¿entiendes?

—Tu nunca tomarás Idris —dijo Clary con voz fría—. Luke te detendrá y Jace…

—Jace se unirá a nosotros —dijo Valentine con calma—. Soy su padre. Él único que realmente conoció. Y si te quiere, tendrá que hacerlo o morirá.

—¡No! —gritó Clary—. ¡No lo hará! ¡Él te matará!

—¿No lo entiendes, niña? —Valentine sonrió y se metió un pedazo de pescado en la boca. Clary deseó que se atragantara—. Te trajimos aquí porque eso hará que Luke y toda la Armada de Idris vengan tras nosotros. Los arrastraremos a todos hacia nosotros, pero cuando lleguen será demasiado tarde. Todo es una trampa. Ellos irán directo a ella, y tú eres el anzuelo. Cuando los tengamos donde queremos, nosotros saldremos hacia Port Idris, ¿y sabes quién estará ahí para proteger la ciudad?

Clary sintió bilis en la garganta.

_Nadie. Nadie estará ahí. _

—Dijiste que él no quería que viniera —le espetó a Jonathan—. ¡Dijiste que solo querías que viniera porque era tu hermana!

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —los ojos de Jonathan brillaron cuando la miró, ignorando sus acusaciones—. ¿Por qué debes estar de nuestro lado?

—No tienes opción —dijo Valentine con la sombra de una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Clary chilló y enterró el tenedor en la mano de Valentine. Su padre gritó horrorizado y se levantó de golpe, derramando la copa de vino en el suelo. Clary agarró el jarrón de flores de la mesa y se lo estrelló en la cabeza. Jonathan gritó y se le fue encima. Clary se subió a la mesa, destrozando todo a su paso, y corrió lejos de él. sintió un jalón en su talón y cayó de bruces en medio de un caos de porcelana destrozada y vidrio roto. Gritó mientras Jonathan la arrastraba hacia atrás entre los gritos rabiosos de Valentine. Clary intentó patearlo, sin éxito, y finalmente se encontró inmovilizada en sus brazos.

—Clarissa —dijo Valentine, más enojado de lo que Clary lo había visto jamás. Observó con satisfacción como ríos de vino tinto mezclado con sangre corrían por su cabello plateado—. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

Clary soltó una palabrota que hizo que Valentine se pusiera más furioso.

—¡Llévala a su cuarto! —rugió Valentine—. ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡LOS DOS! ¡AHORA!

Jonathan comenzó a arrastrarla hacía atrás, no sin que antes Clary le asestara una patada a su padre en la entrepierna. Valentine gritó y se dobló sobre sí mismo.

—¿Pero qué m…? —comenzó Jonathan, quedándose helado.

—¡ESO FUE TODO! —bramó Valentine—. ¡A LAS MAZMORRAS!

—Pero… —comenzó Jonathan.

—¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO, JONATHAN, O TÚ TAMBIÉN IRÁS CON ELLA!

Jonathan se tensó. Por un momento, pareció que estaba a punto de hacer algo terrible.

Finalmente asintió.

—Como digas, Padre —dijo con los dientes apretados.

* * *

En cuanto Jace salió de su camarote, una fría ráfaga de aire y agua le golpeó el rostro. Parpadeó a través de la lluvia y cruzó la cubierta a grandes zancadas, esquivando a los piratas que se movían por todos lados y se dirigió hacia el estrado dónde se encontraba el timón. Había una figura ahí, borrosa a través de la lluvia, pero aun así familiar.

Jace se acercó y se detuvo detrás de su padre, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Tal vez podía golpearlo y salir corriendo.

Espera, _¿qué?_

—¿Jonathan? —Stephen se volteó y lo miró. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro—. Te había estado llamando.

—Lo sé —Jace hizo una mueca. Se volteó, dándole la espalda a su padre, y se recargó en la borda—. No te hice caso.

Stephen no dijo nada por un momento, luego:

—Pensé que querías hablar.

Jace apretó las manos sobre la madera. Por años, el único padre que había tenido había sido Valentine. El único que había conocido. Y luego había sabido la verdad, pero entonces no le importó. Su verdadero padre había estado muerto para él.

Pero _esto_.

¿Cómo podía ver a su padre y al mismo tiempo, ver a un desconocido?

—Jace —una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Jace se tensó, reprimiendo el impulso de quitarla de un manotazo—. No pretendo ser un padre cuando no lo he sido desde que naciste. No pretendo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, porque ha pasado. Vaya que ha pasado. Solo te pido una oportunidad. No de ser tu padre, por ahora, sino de ser tu aliado.

_Aliado._

La palabra le trajo un extraño sabor a la boca. Él no le estaba pidiendo ser su padre, ni siquiera su amigo, le estaba pidiendo ser su aliado. Su compañero.

Jace se volteó. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules, tan diferentes, y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo.

—Bien —aceptó—. Pero hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí.

La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Stephen.

—¿Destruir a todos los patos de mundo?

* * *

—¿Ya estás contenta? —le espetó su hermano.

—Nadie dijo que tenías que quedarte —gruñó Clary en respuesta.

La celda estaba oscura y mohosa, con un frío cortante flotando en el aire. Las paredes estaban carcomidas y cubiertas de musgo verde. Clary estaba acurrucada en un rincón, la única parte de la celda que no estaba mojada, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Un rayo de luz gélida se colaba desde la ventana circular por encima de ellos, aterrizando sobre el cabello de Jonathan y haciéndole ver como un halo de plata.

Él estaba sentado al lado de su celda, recargado sobre la madera y con las largas piernas estiradas por delante de él. Lucía tan despreocupado como si estuviera durmiendo en su camarote y no haciendo guardia a su hermana castigada por haberle enterrado un tenedor a su padre y después patearlo en la entrepierna.

—No quiero saber qué harás si te dejo sola —dijo él y su aliento salió como una nube blanca.

Clary rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, ni que fuera a deslizarme entre los barrotes.

—Eres muy pequeña —dijo él con una sonrisa insinuante—. Tal vez cabrías, pero tu cabeza no. ¿Te imaginas lo desastroso que sería eso?

—Sí, ya te imagino poniéndome mantequilla en la cabeza e intentando sacarme.

—¿Quién dice que te sacaré?

Clary le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

Jonathan sonrió.

—Hicimos enojar a padre, sabes. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

—¿_Hicimos_? ¿Quién está encerrado ahora?

—Fue divertido —Jonathan sonrió más anchamente—. Pero no tenías que patearlo en sus partes íntimas.

Clary bufó.

—Se lo merecía. Y tú también. No lograrán nada de lo que tienen planeado.

Su hermano sonrió de lado.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Pues… pues —balbució Clary—. ¡Porque ni Luke ni Stephen los dejaran!

Jonathan hizo un sonido de desdén.

—_Esos_ —dijo, desdeñoso—. Ni siquiera pueden vencerme a mí.

—Jace puede.

Algo brilló tras los ojos de su hermano.

—Jace _podría_ —rectificó—. El único tal vez.

—Yo podría.

Jonathan medio sonrió y la miró. Sus ojos eran como el mar en la tormenta, oscuros y peligrosos.

—Claro, hermanita. Lo que tú digas.

Clary frunció el ceño y volvió a enfurruñarse. Era fácil hacerlo con alguien como su hermano. Alguien tan… desconcertante. Fue entonces cuando vio la daga tirada en el suelo.

Parpadeó.

—Esa daga era de Jordan —dijo con voz ahogada—. ¿Ellos estuvieron aquí?

—Claro que estuvieron aquí —dijo Jonathan, aburrido—. ¿Los secuestramos, recuerdas?

—¡Simon estuvo aquí!

—El chico vampiro ¿eh? Me mordió allá en la Isla.

—¡Cómo pudiste! —dijo Clary, enfadada—. ¡Tenerlos aquí encerrados!  
—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —dijo Jonathan arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Invitarlos a mi cama? Ellos querían matarme, así que yo también a ellos.

—Los heriste —le acusó Clary quitándose el pelo de la cara de un manotazo.

—Ellos volaron nuestro barco —dijo su hermano con indiferencia—. SI, tal vez los hice sufrir un poco.

—¿Un _poco_?

—Se lo merecían.

—¡Jonathan!

—¿Por qué te importan tanto? —le espetó Jonathan girándose hacia ella. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza afuera—. Entiendo que te importe Jace. Pero ¿ellos?

—Simon es mi amigo, lo he conocido desde siempre…

—Al igual que a mí, al igual que a Jace —la cortó él con sequedad—. Pero tú eres una Morgenstern. Tú eres como yo. Y a ti no te importa lo que me pase.

Clary abrió la boca y la cerró. Tal vez era simplemente era que la idea de un Jonathan herido no se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

—Me importas —dijo, con cuidado—. Pero no puedo apoyarte cuando planeas destruir Port Idris con Valentine.

—¿Y si no lo hiciera? —dijo él, mirándola intensamente—. ¿Entonces dejarías que yo estuviera contigo?

—¿Estar conmigo? —dijo Clary, confusa—. ¿Cómo?

—Como mi hermana —Jonathan frunció el ceño—. Como familia.

Clary negó con la cabeza.

—No mientras tú quieras matar a Jace y a mis amigos.

—Son molestos.

—No tienes que matarlos por eso —dijo Clary con sequedad.

Jonathan rió.

—No —acordó—. Pero tampoco dejaré que interfieran con los planes de mi padre. Nuestro padre, de hecho.

Ahí está, pensó Clary, siempre Valentine.

—No entiendo que tienes contra ellos, no te han hecho nada.

—Solo me han querido matar varias veces. Jace entre ellos. Deberías agradecer que nos le he matado, y lo he hecho por ti.

—¿Por mí? —dijo Clary, sobresaltada.

—Son tus amigos —dijo Jonathan con una mueca, como si no comprendiera la palabra—. Sabría que te molestaría si los mataba.

Clary estaba sorprendida. ¿Había su hermano hecho algo por ella?

—Pero no entiendo —tartamudeó ella—. ¿Por qué quieres que esté contigo?

—Deseas aventura y peligro —dijo él mirándola a través de sus espesas pestañas—. Pero Jace no puede protegerte. Yo sí.

—¿Qué?

—Yo soy tu hermano —dijo él con voz dura—. Tú eres mi hermana pequeña. Él no es nada de ti. Siempre ha jugado con las mujeres ¿cómo sabes que no lo hace contigo? Yo no quiero que nadie te haga daño. De hecho, estaría bien si no dejara que nadie se te acercara. Debería matarlos a todos.

Clary lo miró, medio divertida medio asustada.

—Estás bromeando.

Él rió con sorna.

—No lo estoy.

* * *

La niebla era tan densa que apenas podían ver la proa del barco. Parecía como si el _Espada Dorada_ navegara a través de nubes oscuras y tormentosas. Max se inclinó en la borda, observando la niebla arrastrarse por el agua como si fueran miles de manos moribundas que desearan arrastrar el barco hacia el fondo. De vez en cuando podía ver un pedazo de agua negra, demasiado negra. Casi parecía sangre.

Se hizo para atrás con un escalofrío.

—Así que lograste convencer a tu padre —dijo Magnus—. No digo que esté sorprendido.

Max se llevó un pedazo de carne seca a la boca y miró al brujo de soslayo. Magnus estaba sentado en medio de la cubierta, con las manos alzadas y los ojos cerrados. Habían prendido antorchas de luz mágica por todo el barco, pero aun así Magnus había puesto una barrera de protección a su alrededor.

—Por supuesto que lo hice —dijo Jace. Estaba parado sobre la borda, quitando con un palo todo lo que bloqueara el paso del barco—. Nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos.

—Yo sí —dijo Simon, sentado al lado de Magnus—. El mojo del vampiro me protege.

Isabelle resopló.

—Eso no existe.

—Tampoco es que fuera a ponerte a prueba —bufó Jace—. Prefiero pudrirme.

—Bien, estoy empezando a aburrirme —Magnus se puso de pie—. Iré a mi camarote. Volveré al anochecer.

—¿Al anochecer? —dijo Max, asustado. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el cañón que se abría a ambos lados de ellos, dejándolos en medio del río y la niebla—. ¿Seguiremos aquí al anochecer?

Magnus hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Si seguimos vivos.

—¿Qué? —chilló Simon.

* * *

Clary le dio un mordisco a su bollo. Había sido una muy buena consideración de Jonathan traerle a escondidas después de que ella se había negado a comer nada con Valentine.

—¿Jonathan, me amas?

Su hermano la miró de soslayo.

—Supongo.

—Entonces, ya sabes, si amas algo, déjalo ir…

—Tonterías. Si amas algo lucha por mantenerlo a tu lado, ya sea a base de cadenas o codeína.

Clary casi se atragantó con el pan. Nubes de migajas volaron por delante de ella mientras tosía.

—Tienes un concepto muy extraño —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Del tipo de un asesino serial con problemas mentales.

—Tengo un concepto muy sobreprotector respecto a personas que me importan. Y tú, hermanita, no me harás cambiar de opinión. Así que cállate y come.

—Así nunca tendrás mascotas.

—No necesito una, contigo basta. Es bastante parecido.

Clary estrechó los ojos. Él le lanzó una sonrisita de superioridad.

Hubo un estruendo por arriba de ellos y enseguida pasos apresurados. La cabeza rubia de su hermano se alzó de golpe.

—Nos estamos acercando —dijo poniéndose de pie. La miró con gravedad—. Deberías dormir un poco. Iré con Valentine. Pondré a alguien a hacer guardia afuera, no grites ni hagas nada que llame la atención ¿escuchaste? Estaré aquí tan pronto como pueda. Si necesitas algo, grita mi nombre.

Clary parpadeó, abrumada ante tantas órdenes. Se sentía molesta, pero también extrañamente conmovida.

—No me escucharás.

Él sonrió y le dio la espalda.

—Lo haré, créeme.

* * *

Jace no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver a Clary a través de ellos, gritando, pidiendo ayuda. Y él no estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Con una maldición se puso de pie, se calzó las botas, y salió hacia la cubierta. Un frío gélido lo hizo estremecerse cuando salió al oscuro pasillo. Podía escuchar voces y pasos arriba, lo que significaba que el tiempo había empeorado aún más.

Jace iba a mitad del pasillo cuando supo que no estaba solo.

Alguien rió. Se detuvo en seco, se llevó una mano hacia su cuchillo y giró sobre sus talones.

Era un chico bajito, de cabellos rizados y oscuros. Su piel era tan blanca como el papel recortado en la oscuridad. Sonreía burlonamente.

—Raphael —dijo Jace a modo de saludo. No soltó la mano que aferraba su cuchillo—. ¿Debería preguntarte que, en todos los infiernos, haces aquí?

—Están en mi territorio —sonrió Raphael—. Tenía que saber quién osaba a aventurarse por aquí después de tantos años. Debí suponer que serían los hijos del Ángel. No hay nadie más estúpidos y arrogantes que ustedes. Aunque nunca lo imaginé, a decir verdad, son tiempos peligrosos.

—¿Qué quieres? —volvió a repetir Jace.

Los ojos del vampiro centellearon en la oscuridad.

—Más bien, ¿Qué quieres tú, mi amigo?

—No soy tu amigo.

—Podríamos serlo. Yo tengo algo que tú quieres.

Jace sacó su cuchillo y susurró _'Uriel'_. La llama del cuchillo centelló como una estrella en el pasillo oscuro.

Raphael retrocedió y siseó como un gato al ser arrojado al agua.

—¡Baja eso!

—Habla —dijo Jace—. Antes de que decida que no tengo paciencia y te rebane en dos.

—Un caballo —escupió Raphael—. Tengo un caballo.

Jace sonrió burlonamente.

—Y yo tengo muchos mangos en mi camarote, pero tampoco veo en qué me sean útiles además de para comer.

—Para ir tras la chica que buscas —sonrió el vampiro. Sus dientes eran blancos, resplandecientes—. La pelirroja. La Fairchild. La hija de Valentine.

Jace estrechó los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes que la estamos buscando?  
—Todo el submundo lo sabe —se burló Raphael—. Valentine ha convocado a todos los demonios a la Isla del Ángel, y se dice que convocará aún más ahí mismo. También se dice que sus hijos lo acompañan y que Stephen Herondale va tras él. Nada más y nada menos.

—Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver un caballo aquí —espetó Jace—. ¿Acaso flota sobre el agua?

—No —la sonrisa de Raphael era siniestra—. Pero vuela.

—¿Qué?

Raphael chasqueó los dedos y dos sombras cobraron forma de detrás de él. Eran dos imponentes caballos negros, igual de oscuros que la noche, con dos brillantes alas en su espalda.

—Traje dos. Uno para ti y uno para mí. Si lo quieres, claro —Raphael hizo una mueca—. Tal vez deberías saber que Valentine ya está por llegar a la Isla del Ángel. Nunca lo alcanzarán a tiempo.

Jace apretó su cuchillo.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Nada que no me puedas dar —dijo Raphael con fría quietud—. Quiero al vampiro diurno.

—¿A Simon? —dijo Jace con un sobresalto.

—Traédmelo y te daré el caballo de la noche —asintió Raphael—. Niégate y me iré en paz.

—¿Por qué lo quieres? —dijo Jace —. ¿En qué te puede servir él?

Los finos labios de Raphael se torcieron.

—Tú no sabes lo que ha estado pasando en Port Idris ¿cierto? —escupió—. Tú no sabes nada. Pero no importa. Elige, nefilim, o mi paciencia se acabará.

Jace aferró su cuchillo con más fuerza.

—Hecho —dijo con voz dura—. Te daré lo que quieres.

* * *

—¿Magnus? —susurró Alec—. ¿Estás aquí?

—Si —le contestó una voz cansada—. ¿Pasa algo?

Alec atravesó el camarote en tinieblas y se dirigió hacia la figura sentada en la mesa. Se detuvo de espaldas a Magnus, que estaba contemplando algo a la luz de las velas con atención. Alec abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Son esos los mapas?

Magnus asintió.

—Hice una copia de ellos, por si algo pasaba.

—E-eso es genial —balbució Alec—. ¿Lo sabe Jace?

—No los necesitan —Magnus hizo a un lado los papeles con impaciencia—. Ellos ya saben llegar.

—¿Entonces qué haces…?  
—Creo que hay algo aquí oculto —dijo Magnus—. Pero no puedo descifrarlo.

—¿Algo así como un código? —preguntó Alec, sentándose a su lado—. Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

—Está bien, Alec. No necesitas ayudarme.

Alec retrocedió. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, confundido y contrariado.

—Entonces me voy —dijo, más molesto de lo que pretendía.

Magnus hizo un ruidito impaciente. Su mano voló hasta la de Alec, atrapando su muñeca cuando se disponía a salir.

—Alec —dijo el brujo con una sonrisa triste—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Veo que no me necesitas —dijo Alec, airado.

Magnus lo miró a través de sus ojos de gato; verdes y dorados como el mar a la luz otoñal.

—Sabes que yo siempre te necesito.

Alec aspiró aire con fuerza, pero no se resistió cuando Magnus lo jaló hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Como si fuera un vela derritiéndose, Alec se dejó caer en su regazo, y de inmediato los brazos de Magnus se cerraron sobre él como una prisión, impidiéndole marcharse. Fue un beso dulce, cálido, lleno de miles de cosas que no podían decirse con palabras.

Alec no supo cómo llegaron a la cama, pero ahí estaban, sus cuerpos deslizándose entre las sábanas, encajando como si hubiera hecho el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, no se besaron, solo se quedaron así, abrazados y en silencio, con la lluvia golpeando sobre sus cabezas, disfrutando de un momento de eternidad.

—Entonces —dijo Alec, sin aliento—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Sintió el pecho de Magnus moverse bajo él cuando rió.

* * *

_Clary estaba en medio de un túnel oscuro que se extendía delante de ella, negro e infinito, hasta una luz titilante. Había una silueta en la luz, una silueta con alas brillantes y hermosas… Clary corrió hacia él, pero el túnel se hacía cada vez más grande, arrastrándola hacia la fría oscuridad. Clary gritó y la figura se giró. _

_Era Jonathan. Pero al mismo tiempo no lo era._

_Era su rostro, su cara, sus brazos… pero no era él. Sus alas eran doradas como luz de sol._

—_Despierta —le dijo con voz melosa—. No grites._

Clary despertó con un jadeo y miró alrededor. La runa quemaba en sus ojos cada vez que parpadeaba; una constante imagen ardiente con un patrón parecido a dos espadas cruzadas con una flecha atravesada. Era una runa de unión… pero ¿de qué le servía eso ahora?

—¿Clary? —dijo una voz suave a su lado.

Clary retrocedió, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. De repente se dio cuenta que la puerta de la celda estaba abierta y había alguien afuera. Alzó la mirada… y su corazón se detuvo.

—Jace —jadeó.

Él sonrió levemente. Clary se levantó a sus brazos, con las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus mejillas.

—Sí. Ven aquí —él la rodeó con sus brazos—. Estoy aquí.

_¿Estoy aquí?_ Pensó Clary confundida. Sintió su corazón latir contra su pecho…

_Ningún corazón latía ni podría latir como el de Jace._

Clary ahogó un grito e intentó retroceder, pero Jace comenzó a reír son saña.

—No, pequeña. Te tengo. ¿No me recuerdas?

Clary intentó patearlo y entonces se congeló al observar sus profundos ojos negros. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Eres tú. El demonio colgado de las velas.

—Oh, sí —él sonrió—. Pensé que sería más fácil si me veía como el chico dorado que tanto te gusta.

—¿Más fácil qué?

Él deslizó una mano por su cintura.

—Esto —dijo acercándose a ella con la lengua fuera.

Clary hizo un gesto de asco.

—Suéltame —le espetó—. O gritaré y…

—¿Llamarás a tu hermanito? —se burló el demonio—. Él está con tu padre ahora, siendo castigado…

El corazón de Clary dio un vuelco.

—¡Suéltame!

El demonio rió y la empujó. Clary sintió como el aire la abandonaba cuando cayó al suelo de un golpe. El demonio aterrizó sobre ella y Clary le asestó un puñetazo. Él la esquivó sin dejar de reír y Clary intentó patearlo, pero era como luchar contra la pared. Él deslizó una mano por su pierna, lentamente, disfrutando de la rabia de Clary.

—Te mataré —le espetó ella y le escupió.

El demonio hizo una mueca y luego apretó los labios contra ella. Clary se revolvió y lo mordió, pero eso solo pareció complacerlo. Su mano subió hasta su cintura y luego más abajo…

Clary comenzó a sentirse enferma. Trató de darle otro puñetazo, pero él agarró su mano por encima de su cabeza y la mantuvo ahí. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo…

Y entonces ya no estaba ahí.

Clary parpadeó a través de sus lágrimas y observó a su hermano, de pie ante de ella, cubierto con una capa negra y viéndose como un ángel vengador envuelto en llamas. En una mano tenía un ardiente cuchillo serafín y en la otra tenía al demonio.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —dijo con una calma tan gélida como el hielo antes de resquebrajarse.

—Yo… yo —el demonio comenzó a cambiar de forma.

Jonathan lo lanzó volando contra la pared con aterradora velocidad. Clary se estremeció cuando creyó escuchar el sonido de huesos quebrándose. Jonathan caminó hacia él, su rostro tan rabioso como Clary nunca lo había visto.

—¿Tu qué?

—Yo… yo… lo siento, señor.

—¿Lo sientes? —rió Jonathan—. ¿Tú lo sientes?

—El amor Valentine… el señor Valentine me dijo…

Algo parecido al fuego se encendió tras los ojos negros de Jonathan.

—¿Ah, sí? Déjame decirte que pienso sobre eso.

Alzó su cuchillo serafín y el demonio gruñó e intentó atacarlo. Jonathan atrapó su mano en el camino y rompió su muñeca con un movimiento feroz. El demonio soltó un aullido y cayó de rodillas ante de él. Jonathan lo tomó del cuello, lo levantó, y lo volvió a azotar contra el suelo.

El demonio no volvió a levantarse.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Clary apenas pudo procesarlo. Su mente era un caos de turbamiento, enojo y miedo.

Jonathan se giró hacia ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano apretada sobre el puente de la nariz.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo sin abrir los ojos. Parecía estar contando mentalmente para calmarse.

—Lo mataste —dijo Clary con voz ahogada. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Jace lo hubiera hecho —dijo él con voz seca—. Deberías agradecer que lo hice rápido. ¿Estás bien?

—Si —Clary apretó los dientes. No iba a llorar—. Sí, estoy bien. No me hizo nada.

La mandíbula de su hermano se tensó. Asintió, suspiró y caminó hacia ella.

—Ponte esto —dijo, desabrochándose la capa y dándosela —. Hace frío afuera.

Clary parpadeó y se puso de pie.

—¿A-a dónde vamos?

—Fuera de aquí —dijo él con extraña voz vacía—. Lejos de aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Clary se pasó la capa por los hombros—. Jonathan ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tuve una pelea con nuestro padre —Jonathan se pasó la mano por el cabello. No lucía alterado, ni molesto, solo aquélla fría calma de siempre—. Quiere hacerte algo. Y yo no quiero. Vámonos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Clary lo siguió a tropezones.

—¿P-pero a dónde iremos?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y Jace?

—Lo buscaremos después, si eso quieres —dijo él con voz impaciente—. Pero ahora…

Jonathan se interrumpió al llegar de las escaleras. Frenó en seco y Clary chocó contra él.

—¿Qué..?

—¿A dónde van, hijos? —dijo Valentine por delante de ellos. Había una docena de demonios a sus lados—. Atrápenlos.

* * *

—Simon —susurró una voz—. Simon, idiota, despierta.

Simon abrió los ojos y se levantó. Parpadeó, sorprendido ante su propia velocidad y miró alrededor. No recordaba haberse dormido.

Y menos en el camarote de Isabelle. Por un momento, se quedó embobado viendo a la chica dormida a su lado, con el largo cabello extendido sobre la cama…

—¡Simon!

Simon giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con un par de dorados ojos que lo miraban ansiosos.

—¿Jace? —dijo, confundido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a decir que ya no puedo vivir sin ti y que soy tu admirador secreto.

Simon se adelantó para cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Jace lo detuvo de un manotazo.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Simon. Había algo en la postura tensa de Jace que le decía que algo no andaba bien—. Es la mitad de la noche. ¿Está todo bien?

—Magnus te ha mandado a llamar —Jace se encogió de hombros—. No sé para qué.

—De acuerdo —dijo Simon lentamente—. Vamos.

* * *

Simon salió al pasillo, siguiendo a Jace. Afuera estaba oscuro y silencioso. Simon podía escuchar la lluvia cayendo con fuerza sobre el barco y las voces arriba de los piratas que estaban despiertos haciendo guardia. Pero ahí abajo todo estaba desierto.

Simon estaba a punto de ir hacia el cuarto de Magnus cuando una risa lo hizo girarse de pronto. Jace lo agarró entonces por la camisa, impidiéndole moverse.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Simon—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es por Clary —dijo Jace con voz dura—. Y cállate, o despertarás a todos.

Simon abrió la boca —turbado y molesto— y la cerró de nuevo cuando Jace lo arrastró hacia una extraña figura pálida que surgió de la oscuridad.

—Aquí está —dijo Jace, como si Simon fuera una molesta carga—. Ahora dame lo que dijiste.

Raphael negó con la cabeza.

—Primero dame al vampiro.

Jace empujó a Simon contra Raphael. En cuando cayó contra él, Simon intentó correr, pero Raphael lo aprisionó en un agarre de hierro.

—¿Estás loco? —le espetó Simon, atravesando a Jace con su mirada—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Jace lo ignoró.

—Mi caballo.

Raphael jaló a Simon y ambos se hicieron a un lado cuando un caballo negro pasó con la cabeza agachada hacia Jace.

Jace se adelantó y lo tomó por las riendas.

—Una última cosa —dijo Raphael—. Necesito que Jures por el Ángel que no intentarás rescatar al vampiro diurno.

—Lo juro —dijo Jace de inmediato.

—Dilo bien —siseó Raphael.

Jace sonrió.

—No —y de un rápido movimiento, sacó su cuchillo serafín y lo lanzó hacia Raphael, que siseó y se lanzó a un lado, lo suficiente para que Jace pudiera tomar a Simon de la camisa y lo arrastrara detrás de él.

—¡Súbete al caballo! —rugió Jace—. ¡Ahora!

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Ya lo estaba —le espetó Jace—. ¿Apenas te das cuenta? ¡Sube al caballo!

Simon subió al caballo a trompicones, demasiado aterrado para hacer gran cosa. Alzó la cabeza y observó como Jace agarraba Raphael por el brazo y lo lanzaba hacia atrás.

—¡Jace! —Alec, con una sonrisa, apareció al fondo del pasillo—. ¡Adivina qué!  
—¡No es el momento para hablarme sobre tus nuevas compras, Alec! —bramó Jace, subiendo al otro caballo.

Alec parpadeó.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿JACE?

—Vamos por Clary —dijo Jace—. Cuida a los demás.

—¿QUÉ? ¡JACE HERON…!

Alec se interrumpió cuando Jace golpeó al caballo de Simon, que relinchó y salió como una bala hacia las escaleras con Simon gritando aterrado en su lomo. Jace se subió al otro caballo de un salto elegante y salió volando tras él.

* * *

Clary tropezó y cayó en la arena. El demonio gruñó y la levantó de nuevo, jalándole el cabello. Clary se mordió el labio, ahogando un grito. Las olas rompían con fuerza a su lado, tan negras como el cielo sobre su cabeza.

—Déjala —dijo Valentine con voz aburrida—. Iré a preparar el ritual, cuando les llamé tráiganla a mí.

—Si es que pueden —escupió Clary y fue silenciada de un sonoro golpe en la cabeza que la hizo ver las estrellas.

Se quedó ahí tirada, observando a través de su vista borrosa la figura de su padre alejándose hasta que la niebla lo cubrió. La lluvia caía, fría y silenciosa, colándose a través de la capa que Jonathan le había dado. Clary sintió una punzada dolor. La última vez que había visto a su hermano había sido cuando, después de luchar él solo contra los doce demonios y matar a diez, los dos restantes lo habían llevado —golpeado y sangrando— hacia las celdas.

Apretó los dientes. Tenía que hacer algo y lo sabía. Jace estaba en camino, y Luke y la Armada también. No debían estar muy lejos. Tenía que detener a Valentine, tenía que al menos retrasarlo hasta que los refuerzos llegaran.

Tal vez era pequeña, tal vez no era mucha cosa como luchadora, pero siempre tenía el factor sorpresa. Nadie espera que un adorable gatito lo arañe.

Con un grito de rabia Clary mordió la mano que la sostenía. El demonio abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió. Clary aprovechó su repentina sorpresa y pateó al otro en la cara.

Y luego echó a correr.

No tenía intención de luchar con ellos; sabía que no podía ganar. Solo tenía que llegar hasta… Clary gritó cuando algo la agarró por el tobillo y la jaló hacia atrás. Cayó en la arena de golpe y de repente algo se clavó con fuerza en su espalda. Clary chilló y rodó a un lado cuando las garras del demonio volvieron a bajar hacia ella. El otro demonio rugió entonces y trató de abalanzarse sobre ella; Clary le dio un puñetazo al primero y pateó al segundo. Con una extraña confusión se dio cuenta que no eran tan fuertes como el demonio que la había atacado en las celdas. Valentine nunca pensó que ella fuera a escapar.

_Pues te llevarás una linda sorpresa, padre._

Clary se puso de pie de un tropezón y de un jalón le arrebató al demonio la espada que le habían arrebatado a su hermano. El peso casi la derrumbó, pero aun así se las arregló para sacarla de su vaina y hundirla en el pecho de un demonio. El otro demonio intentó atacarla por la espalda, pero Clary ya había girado sobre sí misma y le enterraba la espada en la cabeza.

Sangre negra y viscosa le salpicó la cara y Clary hizo una mueca de asco. El demonio cayó muerto a sus pies, con la espada aún clavada en la cabeza y Clary tuvo que intentarlo tres veces antes de que lograra sacarla.

Con la respiración agitada y la espada ensangrentada en su mano, miró alrededor. Solo había una persona con la que podía contar ahora, la única que podía ayudarla a detener a Valentine… pero ¿lo haría?

Clary miró hacia el barco anclado en la playa, no muy lejos de ella, oculto entre la niebla, el cielo gris y la lluvia fría.

No es como si tuviera mucha opción.

Con una mueca puso la espada en su funda y corrió a través de la lluvia hacia el barco.

* * *

El caballo de Simon salió como una tromba hacia la cubierta, donde todos los piratas se giraron al verlo, estupefactos. La lluvia y la niebla eran una cortina fría a sus lados, haciendo ver todo borroso. El caballo relinchó, como si al fin fuera libre y desplegó las alas, lanzando una ráfaga de aire que despeinó a Simon.

Escuchó un estruendo por detrás de él, y cuando giró observó a Jace, luciendo como alguna clase de ángel oscuro surgiendo del infierno.

—¡Ataquen! —rugió Raphael por detrás de él—. ¡Ataquen maldita sea!

Figuras oscuras se precipitaron desde los barrancos a ambos lados de ellos, cayendo sobre la cubierta como pálidas figuras con dientes filosos.

—¡Vampiros! —ladró una voz a su lado—. ¡Vampiros!

Y el caos se desató. Luces azules comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados, como luciérnagas en medio de la niebla; los cuchillos serafín de los cazadores de sombras.

El caballo de Simon se alzó sobre dos patas, haciendo que el vampiro se aferrara a él como un gato y se lanzó sobre uno de los vampiros. Simon miró a su alrededor, sin aliento, observando como los vampiros se abalanzaban como animales sobre los nefilim. Jace estaba sobre el caballo, completamente empapado y su cuchillo serafín brillaba con fiereza, rebanando a cualquier cosa que se le acercara. Vio a Alec y Magnus, saliendo de las escaleras con una expresión de conmoción y sorpresa.

—Vete —le gritó Magnus a Jace—. ¡Ve tras Clary!

Jace le replicó algo enojado, escupiendo agua por la boca, pero Simon no pudo escucharlo por encima del estruendo de la pelea y la lluvia.

—¡Yo los protegeré! —dijo Magnus rodando los ojos—. ¡Fuera de aquí!

Chasqueó los dedos y ambos caballos, tanto el de Jace como el de Simon, relincharon y comenzaron a cabalgar por la cubierta, directo hacia el mar. Simon gritó de terror al mismo tiempo que Jace lanzaba un grito de júbilo.

Y entonces estaba volando.

El grito quedó atorado en su garganta al mismo tiempo que miraba el barco, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño por debajo de él.

Alzó la cabeza, con la lluvia cayéndole por todo su cuerpo como una capa de hielo… y entonces la vio. Una pálida figura de cabello negro siendo arrastrada por el barranco por otra aún más pálida figura.

Casi sin pensarlo, Simon voló hacia ella.

* * *

Simon aterrizó sobre la cima del cañón y bajó de su caballo de un salto. La lluvia allá arriba era más fuerte y lo empapó al instante mientras corría por los charcos de lodo hacia las dos figuras tiradas un poco más allá.

Cuando llegó, frenó en seco, demasiado conmocionado para procesar lo que estaba viendo. El vampiro tenía los dientes hundidos en el delgado cuello de Isabelle, que estaba tirada en el suelo, apenas moviéndose. Fue solo un segundo, y entonces Simon ya estaba ahí.

Un zumbido resonó en sus oídos mientras agarraba al vampiro por la espalda y lo arrojaba a un lado. El vampiro rodó en el lodo y volvió a levantarse, sisándole.

Era Raphael.

—Dije que te mataría, vampiro diurno —le escupió—. Y lo haré.

—¡No te hecho nada! —gritó Simon y casi se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Estaba furioso—. ¡¿O es que lo he hecho!?

—Eres una abominación, una cosa antinatural. No puedes vivir.

Simon rió con sequedad.

—Estoy muerto.

—Entonces más muerto.

Raphael se lanzó contra él como una pantera. Simon lo esquivó, sintiéndose extrañamente confuso: nunca había luchado con nadie. Al menos no solo. Raphael aprovechó su momento de duda y se arrojó sobre su espalda, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Simon clavó sus colmillos en el brazo del otro vampiro, que gritó y lo soltó. Simon se levantó y lo pateó, lo suficiente fuerte para romperle los huesos. Pero Raphael se puso de pie; tan rápido que pareció un borrón y le dio un puñetazo. Simon vio estrellas bailando en su visión y cayó al suelo. Raphael cayó sobre él y lo mordió.

Simon gritó en agonía e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero era como tener algo clavado en la piel. Su mano se deslizó desesperadamente por la tierra y el barro, buscando algo, lo que fuera… y entonces se cerró sobre algo sólido. Simon golpeó a Raphael con la piedra y el otro vampiro gritó al tiempo que Simon lo lanzaba lejos.

Esta vez no volvió a levantarse.

Simon, cojeando, se acercó hasta dónde estaba Isabelle y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Izzy —dijo suavemente, tomando su rostro pálido entre sus manos. La lluvia caía por el cómo lágrimas—. Izzy, despierta.

Ella gruñó algo en voz baja. Simon pasó las manos por su mejilla y sus dedos dejaron una marca de barro y sangre en la piel blanca de Isabelle.

—Izzy, despierta.

Sus pestañas temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron, ansiosos.

—¿Simon? —dijo con voz ahogada. Tenía los labios blancos—. ¿Simon, eres tú?

—Si. Soy yo. —Tuvo que reprimir el _'he venido a salvarte'_ porque seguramente Isabelle lo iba a golpear—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella tragó con fuerza.

—Pensé… —dijo en la voz más baja que Simon le había escuchado hablar jamás—. Pensé que nadie me había visto.

—Yo te vi —dijo Simon.

—Fui tan estúpida —Isabelle empujó a Simon lejos e intentó ponerse de pie, solo para tambalearse y volver a caer en los brazos de él—. ¡Demonios!  
—Te dejo inconsciente, Iz —dijo Simon—. No puedes luchar mientras estar inconsciente.

Ella comenzó a temblar. Simon tardó de comprender que era de frío, algo que él no sentía.

—Deberíamos —dijo ella, enterrando las manos en su espalda—. Deberíamos irnos ahora.

—Izzy, te voy a regresar al barco…

—¡No! —Isabelle se separó de él—. Quiero ir contigo y Jace. Los escuché a través de la puerta.

—¿Estabas espiando?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No dejaré que me regreses.

—Pero Isabelle —Simon la miró, realmente preocupado—. Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, ¿estás segura que…?

Ella sacó su estela y se la restregó en la cara.

—Estoy bien, vampiro —dijo con voz triunfal—. Ahora subámonos a ese poni volador tuyo, apuesto que será divertido.

* * *

Clary bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. La espada pesaba en su espalda, pero un peso reconfortante, casi tranquilizador. Había encontrado una estela dentro de su capa y runas de silencio y curación estaban pintadas en sus brazos y piernas. Al parecer Valentine había mandado a sus piratas por delante de él; el barco estaba casi desierto cuando Clary subió, a excepción de varios piratas demonios que parecían ser los más ineptos de todos. Ni siquiera notaron cuando se deslizó debajo de la mesa en donde jugaban cartas y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Las celdas estaban oscuras y había manchas de sangre en el suelo. Jonathan estaba tirado en el suelo.

Clary sacó la estela y corrió hacia él.

—Jonathan —susurró mientras pintaba una runa de apertura en la cerradura—. ¡Jonathan!

Él no respondió. La puerta crujió y finalmente se abrió. Clary se arrodilló frente a su hermano y, haciendo grandes esfuerzos, lo volteo.

Tragó con fuerza. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía la ropa del pecho desgarrada ahí dónde las garras de los demonios se habían hundido en su carne. Tenía moretones y más heridas en el cuello y las piernas. Clary comenzó a dibujar una iratze en un hombro y luego una _mendelin_ para el dolor en el interior de su codo.

Sus pestañas plateadas temblaron y luego él la estaba mirando.

—¿Clary? —dijo, con voz molesta—. ¿Clary?

Él sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó.

—¿Qué, en todos los infiernos, estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a salvarte —dijo Clary a la defensiva—. Tenemos que ir hacia Valentine, él va a convocar un ejército de demonios y lo mandará contra Idris, tienes que…

—¿Qué? —casi gritó él—. ¿Viniste por mí para ir a luchar contra nuestro padre y su tripulación de demonios?

Clary quería golpearlo.

—¡Tenemos que detenerlo hasta que Jace y Luke lleguen! ¡No podemos dejarlo hacerlo!

—No —dijo su hermano con voz plana—. Nosotros nos iremos de aquí. Te llevaré lejos de la guerra, tú no tienes porque…

—Si no vienes conmigo —dijo Clary con voz temblorosa—. Iré yo sola.

Él estrechó los ojos.

—Sabes que podría arrastrarte fuera de aquí si fuera necesario.

—Gritaré —lo amenazó Clary—. Y nos volverán a encerrar a los dos.

Jonathan hizo un sonido impaciente.

—Está bien. Tú ganas —le lanzó una mirada de oscura diversión—. Vamos a cometer parricidio.

* * *

Alec corrió, saltó sobre un bote y aterrizó al lado de su hermano. Lanzó a un lado el arco —no le servía con toda esa lluvia cayendo— y se arrodilló al lado de su hermano pequeño, que hacía muecas mientras se agarraba la pierna rota.

—¡Quédate quieto!

—¡No puedo moverme! —se quejó Max.

_Necesito una estela_, se dijo Alec con exasperación, _necesito una estela._ Levantó la cabeza, buscando entre la lluvia y la niebla a alguien, pero todos los piratas pasaban corriendo a su lado, demasiado apresurados por sacar del barco a los últimos vampiros. Las velas doradas cubiertas de barro se agitaban con fiereza sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Una estela! —gritó—. ¡Necesito una estela!

—¡Hemos entrado a los rápidos, capitán! —rugió una voz a su lado.

El barco se sacudió a sus pies, temblando mientras atravesaba el río como una flecha y comenzaba a ganar velocidad. Las antorchas encendidas comenzaron a temblar con fiereza, amenazando con apagarse.

—¡Aseguren las velas! —bramó Stephen desde algún lugar—. ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡No dejen que las antorchas se apaguen!

_¿Y dónde demonios estaba Isabelle? _

—¡Necesito una estela! —volvió a gritar Alec, reacio a separarse de su hermano.

—¡Alexander! —Magnus, al otro lado del barco, le lanzó una estela.

Alec la atrapó en el aire, tan aliviado que casi dolía, y comenzó a dibujar una iratze en la pierna de Max.

—¡No lo hagas tan fuerte! —gruñó Max—. ¡Duele!  
—Te va a doler —dijo Alec con voz dura—. Resiste.

—Si, pero… —Max se detuvo de pronto y sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Alec, que es eso?

Alec, alarmado, se giró. Por un momento esperó ver un vampiro, o un demonio, pero lo único que veía era el río cubierto de niebla. Entonces la niebla se abrió por un momento, como un manto de fantasmas haciéndose a un lado, y pudo el final del río.

Sintió como si tuviera hielo en lugar de sangre.

—¡Cascada! —gritó alguien delante de él—. ¡Cascada!

—¡Giren a babor! —rugió Stephen y comenzó a girar el timón con rudeza—. ¡A babor!

—¡Magnus! —Alec se puso de pie, rabioso—.¡MAGNUS!

—¿Qué? —Magnus apareció detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar—. ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

—¡Nos trajiste directo a una cascada! —gritó Alec, hundiendo su dedo en el pecho del brujo—. ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?

—Tranquilo, caramelo.

—¿CARAMELO?

—Estaba intentando ser dulce.

El rosto de Alec estaba rojo.

—NO.

—¡Alec! —gritó Max, hundiendo las uñas en la madera.

La madera rechinó por debajo de ellos cuando el barco comenzó a dar la vuelta, pero Alec sabía que ya era tarde. La corriente era demasiado fuerte; los arrastraba, rápida e inexorablemente, hacia el fin.

Magnus sonreía. Por primera vez, Alec quiso abofetearlo.

—Todo está bien, Alexander, tranquilízate.

—¡ALEC! —volvió a gritar Max.

Alec agarró a su hermanito con una mano y lo apretó contra él. Con la otra, haciendo la cosa más impulsiva de su vida, tomó a Magnus por la camisa y lo besó.

—Si morimos —le dijo en medio de la lluvia y el desastre—. Te mataré.

Magnus sonrió más anchamente.

—Soy todo tuyo.

—¡SOSTÉNGANSE! —gritó Stephen.

Los piratas comenzaron a correr y gritar por todos lados. Uno se subió a las velas y se aferró como un gato; otro se escondió dentro de un barril y otro más se lanzó al río.

El barco se inclinó de lado y Alec, Magnus y Max cayeron el suelo. Las antorchas temblaron por última vez y se apagaron, hundiendo todo en la oscuridad de la noche y la tormenta. Los dos hermanos Lightwood gritaron cuando comenzaron a resbalar en el suelo; por debajo de ellos —muy por debajo de ellos— la fría oscuridad los esperaba.

Magnus soltó una carcajada y entonces cayeron.

* * *

_Este fue un capítulo muy relajado para mí, digamos que debía darles un momento de romance y calma antes de hacerlos sufrir y sangrar :D pero el próximo capítulo, bueno, digamos que estará bastante movido._

_La próxima semana entraré a clases, y tendré exámenes y varios proyectos, por lo que no puedo prometer que subiré capítulo. Pero haré todo lo posible por subir aunque sea uno corto :) y sí, **porfin**__se van a empezar a cumplir las visiones de Clary y Max. Y sí, si el próximo es un capítulo largo, por fin van a saber como Jace perdió su cabello -mis dedos tiemblan de risa por escribir esa parte-._

_¡Mizpah!_


	18. Todo colapsa

_Después de ser amenazada con mandar patos a mi casa, aquí estoy de nuevo a subir un nuevo capítulo largo :D Dedicado para: _**Lucy Herondale Lightwood, Clary N 16, Clarii, Candelaria1, lovely joy,Yerlitt,MaryWayland,Hitomi Hozuki,Nandita21unexplained,07Vampire-Ghost,Guest, Ana, Yocel,Adalia97.**

_Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews bendecidos por el ángel, sin ellos esta historia no encontraría toda la inspiración necesaria para seguir adelante. Y, p__or el Ángel, estoy sorprendida por todos los reviews, de verdad,creo que tengo ganas de mandar un costal de mangos a cada de una de sus casas. Pero dejaré de parlotear-como siempre- y subiré el capítulo, que espero les guste porque sinceramente mis dedos estaban muriendo por escribir ESTE CAPÍTULO. *risa malvada*_

* * *

_My filthy mouth and broken words_  
_This small disease that leaves me crawling_  
_Crawling to you_

_Crawl underground for comfort_  
_Stay close to the dark to keep from falling (falling)_  
_From falling_

_Sold my life to bring the rain_  
_(Maybe to wash me clean)_  
_Sold my soul to stop the pain_  
_(Hoping you'd set me free)_  
_All your fear, are you sane_  
_You never took it and lay it all on me_  
_Took it and lay it all on me._

Sold my soul, The Used.

**Capítulo XVII. **_**Todo colapsa.**_

La capa de Clary se agitaba con fiereza mientras ella se abría paso por la playa a través de la tormenta. El mar rugía a su lado, cada ola rompiendo contra la playa como si quisiera destruirla. El viento y la lluvia azotaban a Clary, lanzándola hacia atrás como si trataran de decirle que no siguiera adelante. Su hermano iba por delante de ella y su cuchillo serafín relucía como un faro fantasmal, indicándole el camino a seguir. Clary corrió hacia él, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo para protegerse de las ráfagas heladas.

Había rocas dispersas a su alrededor, apareciendo y desapareciendo en la niebla como si fueran las proas de barcos hundiéndose en un mar blanco. Algunas eran tan grandes como una casa, y entre más avanzaban, más grandes eran. Algunas incluso parecían tener forma… Clary se sobresaltó cuando delante de ellos apareció un barranco, alzándose hacia el cielo negro como un castillo oscuro. No fue hasta que estuvo más cerca cuando se dio cuenta que algunas piedras eran ángeles, tallados en la piedra con tanto detalle que resultaba abrumador.

Ángeles caídos o ángeles guerreros, todos tenían esa misma expresión fiera y triste en su rostro, como si estuvieran llorando de furia mientras la observaban acusadoramente.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ Parecían decir. _¿A qué has venido?_

—Encantador —dijo una voz burlona a su lado—. Algo oscuro y tétrico, pero un lugar espectacular para proclamar a las fuerzas del mal como nuestro adorado padre planea. ¿Quién dice que Valentine no es teatral?

Clary miró a Jonathan, que estaba observando a las estatuas con una curiosa y salvaje diversión en su rostro.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir adelante.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres seguir apreciando el paisaje?

Clary arrugó la cara.

—Es bastante espeluznante.

—Sí. La clase de cosas que les gustan a los demonios y a mí. Aunque creo que le falta un poco de sangre.

—Habrá sangre si no dejas de decir tonterías.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Antes necesito pedirte algo.

Clary le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que jures que no te separarás de mí, no cuestionarás nada lo que te ordene y no harás nada hasta que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo.

Clary rodó los ojos.

—Sabía que era mejor idea venir sola.

—No, sabías que no lo era —dijo Jonathan con su habitual tono de superioridad—. Ahora, júralo por el Ángel o te amarraré a una de esas estatuas hasta que decidas hacerlo.

Clary rechinó los dientes.

—No lo harías.

Algo destelló tras los ojos de su hermano.

—Debo admitir que tu cabellera roja contrastaría muy bien con la piedra negra. Ciertamente este lugar necesita algo de color.

Clary le lanzó una mirada cargada de obstinación. Jonathan no apartó la mirada; sus ojos negros desbordan desafío, como si la estuviera retando a contradecirlo.

—Bien —escupió Clary—. De acuerdo. Haré lo que digas.

Jonathan soltó una risotada. Clary deseó salvajemente que le cayera una estatua encima.

—¿Qué es tan divertido para ti?

—Eres igual que yo, hermanita —puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos—. Aterradoramente igual que yo. Ahora, júralo por el Ángel.

Clary alzó los brazos al cielo.

—¡Demonios! ¡Eres peor que Jace!

—Te agradecería que no pronunciaras su nombre en mi presencia.

Clary lo miró, mitad maliciosa mitad curiosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que él y yo…?

Jonathan hizo una mueca de asco y retrocedió un paso.

—Preferiría no hablar sobre tus terribles gustos en este momento. Sobre todo porque vamos a entrar a una cueva a perseguir a nuestro padre y estamos aquí afuera planeando un potencial asesinato.

—Nadie dijo nada de asesinato.

—¿Herir gravemente? ¿Dejar inconsciente? ¿Casi muerto?

—Algo así.

—Eres malvada, Clarissa.

—Y lo dice quién confabulaba con nuestro padre para destruir y quemar una ciudad entera solo porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos? —dijo Jonathan, indignado—. Todo es tan aburrido aquí.

—En serio, ¿no podían jugar cartas o hacer algo normal en familia?

—No, porque tú estabas secuestrada y nosotros sedientos de venganza y sangre.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Clary.

—Estás diciendo estupideces otra vez.

—Vivir toda mi infancia con Jace debió afectarme —Jonathan se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, toda esta conversación me resulta fascinante, pero a menos que quieras que nuestro padre logre su malvado plan, deberías apresurarte.

Clary rodó los ojos.

—Juro por el Ángel que te haré caso en todo lo que digas —alzó la mano teatralmente—. En la luz y en la oscuridad, en el fuego y el hielo, en la estupidez y en la demencia… ¿eso es suficiente o también tengo que venderte mi alma?

—Con eso basta —la cortó su hermano.

—… y que todo era mentira —murmuró Clary en voz baja.

Jonathan estrechó los ojos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

Clary sonrió inocentemente. Su hermano le lanzó una última mirada desconfiada y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva —Clary ni siquiera se había percatado de ella antes — y la oscuridad.

* * *

El viento azotaba el rostro de Simon como una bofetada de hielo. Su caballo robado de Raphael atravesaba el cielo oscuro como una flecha negra a través de las tormentosas nubes y la lluvia. A pesar de que no sentía el frío, sí podía sentir los delgados brazos de Isabelle cerrados sobre su vientre como si estuvieran hechos de acero ardiendo.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes a dónde vamos? —gritó a través del viento.

Jace, a su lado, sonrió malvadamente. El cabello mojado le caía como oro oscuro sobre los ojos.

—Mi padre me lo dijo.

—Sí, y eso es muy conmovedor —dijo Simon—. Pero me refiero a cómo sabes a dónde vamos si estamos en medio del cielo, las nubes y una potencial tormenta eléctrica.

Jace se quitó el pelo de la cara con un gesto despectivo.

—Soy maravilloso —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cosas como éstas se esperan de mí. Relájate, vampiro.

Isabelle gruñó por detrás de Simon.

—Jace, si crees que el Ángel Raziel se te aparecerá y te dirá el camino, no creo que eso pase. Y no me agradará saber que he mojado y destruido mis mejores ropas solo por ti.

—Pensé que era tu hermano preferido —dijo Jace con falsa voz indignada.

—Empiezo a preguntarme —dijo Simon—, si esa cosa de hadas no te dejó aún más desequilibrado que antes.

—Yo también me pregunto el porqué de tu mísera existencia, pero me guardo mis comentarios porque soy una excelente persona —le espetó Jace—. Ahora, los dos, cierren la boca y tenga un poco de fe en mí.

—Confié en ti para cuidar a Clary y la encontré drogada y loca por tu culpa —dijo Simon.

—¿Ahora vas a decir que también es mi culpa que Magnus se llene de brillos y que el cielo sea azul? —exclamó Jace—. Mi reinado de locura se extiende.

—Oh, vamos, chicos —dijo Isabelle—. No podemos pelear. Somos un equipo. Tenemos que luchar juntos y divertirnos.

_Sobre todo_, pensó Simon. Empezaba a odiar las islas.

* * *

El frío y la humedad se colaban por la capa de Clary, haciéndola estremecerse mientras seguía a su hermano hacia el interior de la cueva. Todo estaba en tinieblas y las rocas a su alrededor parecían agitarse a su alrededor como sombras a la luz de una vela. Había un lento, rítmico goteo a lo lejos, como un reloj en cuenta regresiva.

Jonathan se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —respingó Clary—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien viene? ¿O…?

—Deja de hacer eso —siseó su hermano girándose hacia ella. Su cabello refulgía en medio de la oscuridad como un halo blanco.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Haces mucho ruido cuando caminas —dijo él con impaciencia—. ¿Quieres despertar a toda la isla? Si sigues así, nos escucharán antes de que lleguemos.

Clary cruzó los brazos.

—¿Y cómo se supone que harán eso?

Jonathan la miró como si fuera idiota.

—Son demonios, Clary —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Pueden oírte respirar a kilómetros. Ni hablar de tu olor.

—¿Mi olor? —dijo Clary, repentinamente curiosa—. ¿A qué huelo?

—A pelirroja gruñona.

—Que gracioso.

—Es mi talento.

—Pensé que era el de Jace.

—No, él de él es ser idiota y divertir a los demás. Yo soy el que me divierto a costa de los demás.

Clary rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Ya podemos seguir adelante?

Su hermano no contestó. Clary, enfurruñada, se volteó para verlo. Jonathan estaba de pie, en silencio, con la mirada perdida.

—Escuché algo —dijo en voz tan baja que Clary se tuvo que esforzar para escucharlo—. Algo arrastrándose.

—Era nuestro eco —dijo Clary en un susurro—. Vamos, sigamos avanzando.

—No, era algo más.

—¿Estas tratando de asustarme? —le espetó Clary.

—No creo que haga falta —su hermano alzo su cuchillo serafín y la luz brilló por encima de ellos como una estrella—. Por allí —decidió, señalando hacia un oscuro y estrecho pasillo—.Vamos, no te separes de mí.

Clary lo siguió a trompicones.

No llevaban ni diez metros cuando su hermano se detuvo abruptamente y bajó el cuchillo serafín. Clary estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba pasando cuando él le tapó la boca y la tiró al suelo, ocultándose detrás de unas rocas.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó Clary, y entonces escuchó las voces.

—Esta noche —estaba diciendo Valentine—, será la noche en que nos apoderaremos de todo lo que es nuestro. Esta noche destruiremos Port Idris y a todos sus habitantes. ¡Esta noche el mundo se iluminará con el fuego y el horror!

—¡Fuego y horror! —corearon las voces.

Clary vio, a través de una ranura en las rocas, la figura de Valentine alzándose sobre un pedestal de piedra. Antorchas de fuego mágico brillaban por detrás de él, haciendo ver su silueta borrosa como la de un ángel caído.

—¡La ciudad será nuestra!  
—¡Nuestra! —gritaron los demonios, que eran un marea negra por debajo de él. Clary no recordaba que hubiera tantos en el barco.

—¡Tendremos todo!

—¡Todo!

—¡Oro, joyas y poder! ¡Los Cazadores de Sombras serán nuestros lacayos!

—¡Sí! —gritaron los demonios. —¡Lo destruiremos todo!

—¿Podré quemar todas las casas? —preguntó un demonio.

Clary, sin poder evitarlo, le echó una ojeada a su hermano, que la miraba con las cejas alzadas.

—No te preocupes —le dijo con hastío—. Estoy resistiendo el impulso.

—Podrás quemar todo lo que quieras —dijo Valentine solemnemente.

—¿Y apoderarme de todas las hermosas mujeres? —dijo otro.

—Todo lo que desees.

—¿Y podemos convertir a todos en cerdos voladores? —dijo otro más.

—No —dijo Valentine.

—¿Ni obligarlos a comerse entre ellos?

—No —repitió Valentine, hastiado. —Nada de canibalismo.

—¿Ni mear en todas sus cosas?

—NO —gritó Valentine—. AHORA CIERREN LA BOCA.

—Ahora es el momento —susurró Clary—. Tenemos que ir ahora.

—Si —dijo Jonathan, entusiasmado—. ¡Nos arrojamos sobre él y lo noqueamos y luego salimos corriendo mientras reímos malvadamente! Suena estupendo.

—¡Si! —dijo Clary—. ¡Lo sé!

—No —dijo su hermano en tono sombrío—. No lo es. ¿Acaso no piensas, Clarissa? ¿Qué haremos después de eso? ¿Luchar contra cincuenta demonios?

Clary le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu genial plan?

Su hermano adoptó un aire de superioridad.

—Tenemos que escabullirnos entre los demonios y llegar lo más cerca de él. Luego tú le arrojarás una daga directo a su cabeza.

—Eso no funcionará —replicó Clary.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo su hermano, en el mismo tono—. Por eso es que yo estaré detrás de él y lo mataré. Luego tú gritarás que fue un demonio que estaba a mi lado, y todos se irán sobre él mientras tú escapas.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo iré tras de ti, una vez que me haya asegurado que nadie salga vivo de aquí.

—Eso es demente —dijo Clary con el ceño fruncido—. No me agrada.

—No tiene qué —la cortó Jonathan—. Juraste obedecerte. Así que lo harás.

Clary no puedo evitar la sonrisa malvada que se formó en sus labios.

—Lo hiciste —su hermano alzó la voz. Por primera vez, Clary vio su habitual calma quebrarse—. Clary…

—No, no lo hice.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —siseó él. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la sombras que los rodeaban—. ¿Estás loca?

—¡No voy a dejarte solo aquí!

—Y eso es tan conmovedor —dijo Jonathan poniendo una mano sobre su corazón—. Lástima que soy un hijo del demonio y no me importa. Harás lo que te digo, Clarissa, o ahora mismo te saco de aquí a rastras. Aun no dejo de pensar que todo esto es…

—¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡No dejaré que Valentine destruya mi ciudad! ¡Mis abuelos, nuestros abuelos, están ahí! ¿No te importa?

—Oh, sí, supongo que se mueren por ver a su adorado nieto delincuente que ha vivido una vida de crimen salvaje por el mar junto a su malvado padre.

Clary soltó un gritito furioso.

—¡No sabes lo que dices!

—Sinceramente, hermanita, creo que te alteras con mucha facilidad.

Clary estaba comenzando a salirse de sus casillas. Por un momento casi pudo ver, como una fotografía destellando tras sus ojos, el rostro de Jace a través de Jonathan. Los dos siempre con aquélla mirada de superioridad y calma, como si nada pudiera jamás tomarlos por sorpresa.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy alterada! —chilló—. ¡Mi padre quiere….!

—¡No grites! —la amenazó con un susurro furioso.

—¡No estoy gritando! —masculló Clary alzando un dedo—. ¡Tú empezaste!

Un destello de negra furia apareció en los ojos de Jonathan y luego se apagó, como una vela en la tormenta. Una súbita sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —dijo Clary, enojada y confundida—. ¿Qué dije?

Fue entonces cuando sintió a alguien observándolos. Con un sobresalto, miró hacia arriba, hacia los demonios que los rodeaban.

—¿Hola? —dijo con una sonrisita.

Los demonios rugieron en su cara.

—¡Retirada! —gritó Jonathan.

* * *

Jonathan y Clary ni siquiera pudieron echar a correr. Después de arrastrarse por dos metros, y en medio de gruñidos, gritos y patadas —y sin saber exactamente cómo— ya los tenían a los dos reducidos y amordazados, arrastrándolos hacia los pies de un sonriente Valentine.

—Pero que hermosa sorpresa —dijo su padre con frialdad—. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su inesperada visita?

Jonathan se puso de pie lentamente y se sacudió la ropa. Luego le dedicó a su padre una mirada inocente. Frente a frente, eran como el mismo reflejo de un hombre, uno más joven que el otro.

—Veníamos a decirte que si nos das permiso para mandarte a la mierda. Y que si nos compras un juguete nuevo. De preferencia un cuchillo para clavártelo mientras duer...

Valentine lo calló de una patada en la cara. Clary soltó un grito ahogado mientras veía desde al suelo a su hermano tambalearse hacia atrás.

—Niño insolente —escupió Valentine—. Yo soy tu padre.

Jonathan se llevó una mano a su rostro. Cuando la retiró estaba llena de sangre. Clary observó, incrédulo, como su hermano comenzaba a reír.

—Pegas como niña, padre.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

Valentine le dirigió una mirada de fría diversión.

—Di lo que quieras, Jonathan. Sé lo que intentas. Lástima que no funcionará —chasqueó los dedos—. Sujétenlo y traigan a Clarissa conmigo.

Clary, alarmada, comenzó a retroceder. Jonathan grito su nombre y trató de ir hacia ella al mismo tiempo que dos demonios enormes lo jalaban hacia atrás. Clary intentó ir hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera llegar una ola de demonios se abalanzó sobre ella, quitándolo de su vista, y unos brazos fuertes y deformes la levantaron del suelo y la alzaron hacia el estrado de piedra donde estaba su padre.

Valentine la sujetó del brazo con violencia. Clary le lanzó una mirada desafiante a través de su cabello despeinado.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Quién mejor? —dijo Valentine—. ¿Qué el sacrificio de mi propia hija para invocar a nuestro ejército?

—¿Qué? —gritó Clary—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—La Isla del Ángel —siguió Valentine, ignorándola —. La mejor ironía jamás creada. Esta Isla, Clarissa, en realidad es la única isla dónde se puede invocar a todo el poder del infierno. Los Cazadores de Sombras tallaron miles de ángeles aquí para custodiar la isla, pero luego la abandonaron, y por mucho tiempo corrió el rumor de que solo aquí se podía invocar al ángel Raziel. ¡Toda una ironía!

—Que patético —bufó Clary.

—¡Suéltala! —rugió Jonathan desde abajo—. ¡Suéltala ahora!  
—Silencio, Jonathan —dijo Valentine—. No interrumpas a tu padre cuando está hablando con los mayores. Ahora, guarda silencio o te callaré yo mismo.

—Perfecto —exclamó Jonathan, alzando la voz—. Ya nos hace falta tiempo familiar ¿no crees? ¡Nada como azotar a tu hijo y asesinar a tu hija para divertirse en familia!

—Y ahora —dijo Valentine, ignorándolo—. ¡El sacrificio!

Los demonios comenzaron a gritar, gruñir y hacer otros ruidos extraños que Clary prefería no reconocer. Su padre la arrojó al suelo de un golpe, y antes de que pudiera levantarse, sintió como el frío filo de la espada le rozaba el cuello.

—¿Alguna última palabra, hijita? —dijo Valentine, sonriente.

Clary apretó los dientes.

—Que te jodan —sonrió levemente—. Papi.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Valentine, reemplazado por una leve mueca de asco.

—Bien —dijo y alzó la espada—. Ave atque vale, Clarissa Morgenstern.

Clary no cerró los ojos cuando la espada se lanzó sobre ella, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban. Escuchó a su hermano gritar y escucho los vítores de los piratas, pero todo parecía pasar más lento, como si todo su ser estuviera intento vivir cada último segundo de su vida.

Y entonces una sombra oscura y alada chocó contra Valentine.

Clary soltó un jadeo, sin haberse dado cuenta que contenía la respiración, y miró aturdida como su padre gritaba y caía —muy poco elegante— del estrado. Un caballo negro se alzaba en su lugar, con un jinete que era una mancha dorada en la visión de Clary.

Jace.

—Clary —Jace se bajó del caballo de un salto. Sus ojos lucían enloquecidos—. Clary, ¿estás bien?

Por toda respuesta, Clary se lanzó hacia él. De inmediato, los brazos de él se cerraron sobre ella; fuertes y seguros. Olía a luz de sol, mar y casa.

—Si —dijo Clary, luchando entre la felicidad y el aturdimiento. Algo brillaba con fuerza a través de sus ojos, una figura ardiente que exigía su atención—. Sí, estoy bien.

—Perfecto. Entonces podemos seguir adelante.

Clary estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué estaba hablando cuando Jace se agachó y la levantó sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ESTÁS HACIENDO?

—Ah, viejos tiempos —sonrió Jace al tiempo que saltaba del estrado y aterrizaba suavemente en el suelo—. Es bueno recordar. Oh, hola padre —Jace pateó a un aturdido Valentine y se giró a un lado justo cuando otro caballo alado, con dos jinetes gritando, pasaba volando a su lado —aplastando a una multitud de estupefactos demonios— y se estampaba contra la pared de roca.

Clary estrechó los ojos.

—¿Ése es Simon?

—Lamentablemente —dijo Jace con falsa tristeza—. No pude conseguir nada mejor.

—¡Jace! —gritó Clary, indignada—. ¿Cómo pudiste traer a Simon aquí?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —dijo Jace con calma e hizo a un lado a dos demonios de una patada.

Isabelle se levantó en un remolino de ropas negras y se quitó el pelo de la cara.

—No. —Simon a su lado, escupió tierra. Un arco se asomaba tras su espalda—. No digas que fue divertido.

—Claramente no lo fue —le espetó la chica—. He estropeado mis botas favoritas.

—Lo cual es algo muy importante considerando la terrible situación en la que estamos —asintió Simon.

—¡Alto! —Valentine se puso de pie, rabioso y con la marca de la bota de Jace grabada en rojo en su cara—. ¡TODOS QUIETOS!

—Nadie se está moviendo, padre —dijo Jace tranquilamente y luego añadió, pensativo—: Debe ser la edad.

—¡Mátenlos! —rugió Valentine—. ¡Ahora!

Y los demonios, recuperados de la sorpresa, se abalanzaron sobre ellos. El cuchillo serafín de Jace cayó sobre ellos como un rayo, destrozando a los primeros que se arrojaron sobre ellos como si fueran molestos insectos. Isabelle, con su látigo refulgiendo en su mano, se situó a su lado.

—¡Simon! —rugió Jace—. ¡Atrápala!

—¿Qué? —chilló Simon.

Clary ahogó un grito cuando Jace la agarró, como si fuera una pelota, y la lanzó en el aire hacia un estupefacto Simon. Clary chocó contra él y ambos cayeron rodando en el suelo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —gritó Simon.

—¡Sácala de aquí! —gritó Jace en respuesta—. ¡Ahora!

—¡No! —gritó Clary—. ¡No los dejaremos aquí!

_Tenía algo que hacer. Algo importante._

Jace, furioso, la miró a través de sus llameantes ojos dorados. Isabelle, a su lado, tampoco parecía nada contenta.

—¡Simon, llévatela! —rugió—. ¡Ahora!

Simon dudó. Clary, aprovechando el momento, se levantó y corrió hacia Jace.

—¿Qué HACES, CLARISSA? —gritó él y entonces, tomado bajo guardia, alguien le dio un puñetazo. Jace, furioso, regresó el puñetazo y luego se giró de nuevo hacia Clary justo cuando ella caía en sus brazos, jadeando.

—Una runa… —dijo Clary sin aliento—. Necesito hacer una runa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Jace, enojado y confundido—. ¿Estamos en medio de una batalla y tú necesitas hacer una runa?

Clary le arrebato la estela de los pantalones.

—¡Dame tu brazo!

—Sí, claro —Jace rebanó a otro demonio—. Y dejo que nos maten. Muy suicida. La clase de cosas que te gustan ¿verdad?

Clary soltó un chillido de furia y lo empujó. Jace, tomado por sorpresa, cayó al suelo y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Clary se sentaba sobre él, le rompía la camisa y comenzaba a dibujarle la runa sobre el pecho.

—Sé que estás ansiosa por tener más de mí —dijo él con una sonrisita—, pero no es un buen momento, sabes.

Clary terminó de poner la runa justo cuando unas manos se cerraban sobre ella y la jalaban hacia atrás.

—Demonios, ustedes dos —dijo una furiosa Isabelle por detrás de ella—. Les conseguiré un cuarto en cuanto salgamos de aquí. Por lo mientras resistan sus impulsos románticos.

Clary aferró la estela en sus manos. La runa seguía brillando tras sus ojos, fuerte e insistente. Ahora estaba completamente segura de lo que era y para qué. No podía irse, tenía algo que…

Simon apareció delante de ella.

—Diría que siento hacer esto, pero la verdad no.

Clary intentó correr, pero ya era tarde. Simon la agarró por la cintura y la cargó en sus brazos.

—¡Simon! —replicó Clary, molesta—. ¡Traidor!

—No creo que sea un traidor por salvar tu adorable vida —Simon esquivó a un demonio con una mueca—. Tu madre me matará ¿sabes? Y ya sabes cómo es tu madre enojada.

—¡No podemos dejarlos!

—Los demás vienen en camino, Clary —dijo Simon, impaciente, mirando a todos lados en busca de la salida—. No te preocupes por ellos, saben lo que hacen.

—Suéltala —dijo una tercera voz, sobresaltándolos. Jonathan había aparecido de la nada, con el cabello plateado despeinado y una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos negros—. Suelta a mí hermana, asqueroso subterráneo.

—Oh, no —gimió Simon—. Tu otra vez.

Los ojos de Jonathan se estrecharon.

—Tú fuiste quién me arrojó por las escaleras.

—Te lancé a la borda, de hecho —dijo Simon—. Pero no creo que eso signifique que nos tengamos que llevar mal. Es decir, soy el mejor amigo de tu hermana.

—Suéltala —dijo Jonathan con peligrosa voz sedosa—. Ahora.

—No —dijo una cuarta voz a su lado—. No lo hará.

Jace, con la cara ensangrentada y sucia, había aparecido a su lado. Jonathan se giró hacia él lentamente, con la mandíbula apretada y una expresión fiera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó con indignación.

Jace lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Jonathan sacó su espada.

—¡No! —gritó Clary—. ¡No, esperen!

Jonathan y Jace se giraron para mirarla.

—Jonathan —dijo Jace, muy tranquilo—. Estás de acuerdo conmigo en sacarla de aquí ¿verdad?

—Si —dijo su hermano, muy diplomático—. Vampiro, tienes mi permiso te ponerle tus asquerosas manos encima siempre y cuando la saques de aquí aunque sea a rastras.

—Fantástico —dijo Simon—. Me siento realizado ahora.

—¡No! —Clary intentó desasirse de sus brazos, pero era imposible—. ¡Todos estamos en el mismo bando! ¡Jonathan, tú dijiste que pelearías conmigo contra Valentine!

—Si —dijo su hermano—. Pero nunca dije que pelearía al lado de éstos.

—Nadie te quería con nosotros —dijo Jace con desdén—. Nosotros solo aceptamos rubios naturales.

—Yo soy rubio natural —chilló Jonathan.

Jace soltó una carcajada y Jonathan, con una mirada encolerizada, se lanzó sobre él. Simon retrocedió al tiempo que Jace paraba una estocada de Jonathan y éste a su vez volvía atacarlo, más fuerte. Clary gritó y mordió a Simon, que también gritó y la soltó.

—¡Oh, me he caído! —gritó Clary tirándose en el suelo dramáticamente—. ¡Me he torcido el tobillo! ¡Ayuda!

—¡Me mordiste! —chilló Simon.

—¡Muérete! —gritó Jace lanzándole un mandoble a Jonathan, que se agachó y le dio una patada al tiempo que gritaba:

—¡No, tú muérete!

—¡Oh, que dolor! —gritó Clary, más fuerte.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Simon, alterado—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Simon —dijo Clary—. ¡Muévete!

—¡JACE! —gritó Isabelle.

Jace y Jonathan, que estaban intentando ahorcarse el uno al otro, se giraron y observaron a Isabelle, con la cara mugrienta y arañada, y una ola de demonios detrás de ella.

—¡Creo que tenemos problemas!

Clary y Simon comenzaron a retroceder.

—¡Corran, idiotas! —rugió Isabelle y pasó volando por su lado.

—¡A ellos! —rugió Valentine—. ¡LIQUIDENLOS A TODOS!

Jace y Jonathan se pusieron de pie de un salto y salieron corriendo. Clary los observó con la boca abierta mientras los veía desaparecer en un oscuro pasillo.

—¡Ustedes dos! —chilló—. ¡Ya se lo que vale su tan cacareado amor hacia mí!

—¡Clary! —gritó Simon.

Clary, viendo hacia los demonios que se lanzaban hacia ella —con Valentine a la cabeza gritando cosas como "¡Mueran!" y "¡Yo soy su líder ahora!"—, dio media vuelta, tomó la mano de Simon y ambos salieron corriendo.

* * *

Clary gritó, tropezó y volvió a levantarse casi enseguida. Simon, por detrás de ella, no dejaba de gritarle cosas alentadoras y alegres mientras corrían a través de los negros túneles.

—¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR POR CULPA DE UN IMBÉCIL!

—¡Jace no es imbécil! —rugió Clary.

—Técnicamente, si lo es —dijo Simon mientras se giraba y lanzaba otra flecha a otro demonio—. Lamento tu romper tus románticas ilusiones.

—¿Quieren dejar de pelear? —Isabelle, toda eficiencia y seguridad, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en medio de un cruce dónde se unían tres caminos—. Creo que la salida es por allá.

—Y yo creo que no tienes idea de donde estamos —replicó Simon.

—Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí parados sin hacer nada —dijo Isabelle, muy dignada y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo de su derecha justo cuando se escuchó un estruendo y luces parpadeantes aparecieron a lo lejos.

—Oh, mierda.

Clary, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, miró hacia atrás, hacia los demonios que se abalanzaban a por ellos.

—Yo creo que vamos por allá —dijo corriendo por el pasillo restante.

Isabelle y Simon asintieron sin rechistar y los tres estaban a punto de echar a correr cuando un estruendo hizo eco por toda la cueva y una figura oscura apareció destellando de la nada. Clary gritó y retrocedió al tiempo que Simon era alzado por los aires y lanzado hacia la pared.

—¡Simon! —Isabelle lanzó su látigo hacia el tentáculo que apresaba la pierna de Simon. El demonio, que había estado oculto sobre sus cabezas, chilló y cayó encima de Simon.

Clary, viendo todo borroso, se lanzó hacia él.

—¡No! —gritó Isabelle, aventándola hacia atrás—. ¡No te acerques!

—¡Simon está siendo devorado!

—¡Ya lo sé! —Isabelle, furiosa, volvió a bajar su látigo hacia el demonio, que chilló y volteó su horrible rostro hacia ellas. Era una horrible bola negra y rugosa, con dientes filosos y un hueco gris donde debían estar sus ojos.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI OJO? ¡DAME MI OJO!

—¡Nadie tiene tu ojo! —gritó Clary.

—Clary —dijo Isabelle, tensa—. Cállate.

—¡QUIERO MI OJO! —el demonio se giró hacia un aturdido Simon tirado en el suelo y con una sangrante herida en el cuello—. ¡DAME MI OJO!

—¿Qué ojo? —Simon miró a las chicas con una expresión perdida en el rostro—. Denle su maldito ojo.

—¡No tenemos ningún ojo! —dijo Isabelle.

—¡ENTONCES SE LO QUITARÉ A ÉL! —el demonio soltó un sonido rechinante que debía ser una risa y se abalanzó sobre Simon, que rodó un lado, esquivando sus dientes por centímetros.

Isabelle, soltando una maldición, corrió hacia el demonio e hizo bajar su látigo en un atroz movimiento. El demonio se retorció de dolor, soltó a Simon y antes de que Isabelle pudiera retroceder, se lanzó sobre ella.

—¡Isabelle! —Clary corrió hacia ella, tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se levantó, con la frente ardiéndole, y observó confusa como un ojo rodaba a su lado e iba a parar hacia dónde Isabelle estaba arrodillada, con un cuchillo serafín brillando en su mano fieramente mientras detenía los horribles dientes del demonio a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡El ojo! —gritó Simon—. ¡Ahí está el ojo!

—¡DAME MI OJO! —rugió el demonio—. ¡QUIERO MI OJO!

El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo ellos. Clary miró hacia el pasillo a su lado; las voces y gruñidos comenzaban a llegar hacia ella.

—¡Isabelle, dale el ojo!

—¡QUIERO MI OJO!

—¡No voy a tocar esa cosa! —gritó Isabelle con los dientes apretados.

—Oh, por el ángel —gruñó Clary y de un salto agarró el ojo del suelo y se lo lanzó al demonio—. ¡Trágatelo!  
Las voces en el pasillo se hacían más fuertes. Luces de antorchas comenzaban a brillar a lo lejos. Los tres chicos se giraron y corrieron hacia el pasillo restante justo cuando alguien más salía de él. Clary se golpeó la cabeza con alguien más y parpadeó.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —rugió Jace en su cara—. ¡Te dije que te fueras!  
— ¡No le hables así a mi hermana! —gritó Jonathan, haciendo un lado a Simon.

—¡Cierra la boca!

—¡No, tú cierra la boca!

—¡Dejen de pelear! —gritó Clary.

—Vaya, alguien al fin muestra algo de control femenino —masculló Isabelle.

Ambos chicos se giraron hacia Clary. Jace, con una mirada tormentosa, y Jonathan, con las cejas alzadas.

—¿O qué? —dijo su hermano con una sonrisita insinuante.

—O… —Clary abrió la boca y la cerró—. O yo… bueno…

—Lamento interrumpir su agradable encuentro —dijo Simon—. Pero estamos siendo perseguidos por una horda de demonios, ¿podrían pelear en el camino?

Clary, furiosa, se quitó un zapato y lo arrojó hacia la cabeza de Jonathan, que lo esquivó de un rápido movimiento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —rió su hermano.

Clary se quitó el otro zapato y se lo arrojó a Jace, que lo atrapó al vuelo.

—¿Y yo qué te hice? —dijo él, indignado—. Ciertamente, Clarissa, comienzo a creer que sufro abuso de tu parte. Si así estamos ahora ¿cómo será nuestro matrimonio?

Jonathan se atragantó.

—¡Ustedes no se van casar!

—Como tú digas, cuñado —dijo Jace con una sonrisita provocativa.

Jonathan gruñó y lanzó su espada hacia su cabeza. Jace se agachó, le lanzó un beso a Clary, y se fue corriendo por otro pasillo con Jonathan rabiando tras él.

Clary dio una patada al suelo y con un grito de furia caminó hacia el otro pasillo.

—Eh, ¿Clary? —dijo Simon.

—¿Qué? —rugió ella, hastiada—. ¿AHORA ME DIRÁS QUE VAYA TRAS ELLOS PORQUE SON UNOS IDIOTAS QUE VAN HACIA EL LUGAR DE DÓNDE VIENEN LOS DEMONIOS PORQUE SON UN PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS, PERO AL FIN Y AL CABO TENGO QUE SALVAR SUS ESTÚPIDOS TRASEROS PORQUE UNO ES MI HERMANO QUE NO ES TAN MALVADO DESPUÉS DE TODO Y EL OTRO EL IDIOTA QUE YO AMO? ¡BUENO, NO ME IMPORTA, QUE SE MATEN!

—De hecho —dijo Isabelle—. Él te iba a decir que vas por el camino equivocado.

Clary se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar los gruñidos de los demonios viniendo hacia ella. Con una mirada desafiante, y lo más dignamente que pudo, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el otro lado.

—¡Ya lo sabía!

—Sí, claro —se burló Simon.

—¡Cállate!

Los tres echaron a correr en medio del túnel, con Clary guiando la marcha mientras Isabelle y Simon retenían a los demonios detrás de ellos. Por delante de ellos la cueva se ampliaba y se estrechaba por momentos, como si fueran las entrañas de un monstruo retorciéndose. Clary observó inquieta la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, cada paso adentrándolos hacia una oscuridad más profunda… y entonces se detuvo tan abruptamente que derrapó.

—¡Es un acantilado! —advirtió.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Isabelle y Simon, al mismo tiempo que ambos chocaban contra ella y los tres caían gritando por la rampa.

* * *

Clary, Simon e Isabelle cayeron rodando al suelo en medio de un lío de gritos, piernas y cabello. Cuando se pusieron de pie, tosiendo y jadeando, se encontraron de nuevo en la misma sala de dónde habían salido momentos antes. Para ser exactos, estaban en medio, justo sobre el estrado dónde había estado Valentine, y estaban rodeados de demonios por todos lados.

Jonathan y Jace, a su lado, estaban cubiertos de sangre, ambos espalda contra espalda. Un círculo de fuego brillaba a su alrededor, lo único que mantenía alejado a los monstruos. Al menos de momento.

—Jonathan —dijo Jace, frenético—. ¡HAZ ALGO!

—¿QUÉ COSA? —respondió su compañero, igual de alterado.

—No sé –Jace miró a todos lados—. Quema todo este lugar con tus poderes del mal.

—¿Qué? —les espetó Isabelle—, ¿Ahora son mejores amigos?

Solo Isabelle, pensó Clary, se podía preocupar por esas cosas ahora.

—Hemos decidido que tenemos un enemigo en común —dijo Jace al tiempo que pateaba a un demonio en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder—. Nos desharemos de ellos y luego podremos matarnos entre nosotros.

—Estupendo —Simon escupió un cabello de Isabelle y cargó una flecha en su arco—. Todo esto me parece estupendo.

Tres demonios lograron saltar el círculo de fuego y se abalanzaron sobre ellos con las fauces abiertas. Clary reprimió un grito y logró darle una patada uno; no logró derrumbarlo, pero si lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que Isabelle pudiera acabar con él de un golpe. Jace y Jonathan derrumbaron al segundo mientras Simon lanzaba una flecha al tercero.

—¿Lo ven? —sonrió Jace—. ¡Hacemos un equipo brillante! Será una lástima que tenga que matarte, mi querido Capitán Mostaza.

—¡No vas a matar a na..! —Clary se interrumpió de pronto—. ¿Capitán Mostaza?

—Te agradecería si dejaras de llamarme así —dijo Jonathan con los dientes apretados.

—Tú puedes llamarme 'Cosa Sexy' —sugirió Jace—. O 'Bollo de Amor'.

—Haré como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso —dijo Simon—. O quedaré marcado de por vida.

—¿Qué tal 'Cosa Estúpida?' —dijo Jonathan—. ¿O 'Bollo de Idiota'?

—Si, a Simon le queda bien ése —sonrió Jace—. ¿Lo vez? Ya nos estamos entendiendo.

—Oh, por favor, esto tiene que ser una gran broma —siseó Isabelle.

—¿Qué? —dijo Jace—. ¿También quieres un apodo?

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI OJO? —rugió alguien detrás del círculo de fuego.

—Oh, no —Isabelle tenía un brillo fiero en los ojos—. No otra vez.

—Podrías ser Látigo Ardiente —dijo Jace, pensativo.

Jonathan miró a Clary, enloquecido.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar a _esto_? —señaló a Jace.

—Bueno —dijo Jace—. Soy muy bueno en algunas cosas. Aunque no son cosas que pueda demostrarte, pero puedes preguntarla tu hermana.

Clary sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro. Jonathan soltó un grito de rabia y le dio un puñetazo a Jace.

—¡No! —gritó Clary—. ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Idiotas!

Jace agarró el pelo de Jonathan y comenzó a jalarlo.

—¡A la mierda el equipo!  
—¡Te mataré! —gritó Jonathan.

—¡Clary! —gritó Simon—. ¡Los demonios!  
Clary vio horrorizada como los demonios perdían el miedo y comenzaban a atravesar el círculo de fuego. Volteó a todos lados, sin ver a Valentine por ningún lado, y comenzó a recoger piedras del suelo.

—Bien —dijo con toda la calma que pudo—. No entremos en pánico. Todo está bien.

—¡Muere! —gritó Jonathan.

—¡No, tú muere! —rugió Jace.

Isabelle soltó un grito de exasperación. Con un elegante movimiento, se acercó a los chicos y pateó a Jonathan al tiempo que se giraba y le daba un puñetazo a Jace.

—Hombres —dijo, como si fuera la palabra más horrible del mundo y se quitó el pelo de la cara en un ágil movimiento mientras caminaba hacia delante dejando a los dos chicos gimiendo en el suelo.

—Simon está caliente —dijo Jace desde el suelo.

Isabelle casi se caía.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, cállate. —Clary lanzó una piedra hacia un demonio, haciéndolo retroceder. Isabelle estaba por un lado de ella y Simon al otro, con su arco alzado y la camisa ardiendo.

Un momento.

—¡Simon! —chilló Isabelle—. ¡Estás en llamas!

Simon la miró con los muy abiertos, presa del pánico.

—¡Tírate al suelo! —Bramó Isabelle—. ¡Ahora!

Simon se revolcó en el suelo junto a Jonathan y Jace, que intentaban ponerse de pie a tropezones. Clary intentó ir hacia él cuando algo la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y la alzó por los aires. Escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre y luego algo filoso y caliente se enterró en su pierna, haciéndola ver todo blanco. El dolor estalló en su cuerpo como una bomba y de repente se vio a sí misma siendo arrojada en el aire hasta una pared. Cayó rodando en el suelo, demasiado mareada para levantarse; vio como dos sombras se abalanzaban sobre ella, y quiso retroceder, pero ya era tarde…

Y entonces el mundo explotó.

Las sombras llegaron hasta ella y la aplastaron contra el suelo mientras un estruendo sacudía la cueva entera y una ráfaga de aire helado restallaba contra ellos. Se dio cuenta de forma confusa que eran Jace y su hermano, ambos protegiéndola con sus cuerpos mientras los escombros caían sobre ellos como una lluvia de fuego y tierra.

—¡SU MAGNIFICIENCIA HA LLEGADO! —anunció una voz familiar.

Clary parpadeó y vio por encima de ella dos rostros. Uno era todo oro y luz y el otro todo palidez y sombras.

—¿Magnus? —dijo Jace, sonriente.

—El loco de la liana —dijo Jonathan arrugando la cara—. Nunca lo superaré.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y se giraron. Clary intentó hacer lo mismo, pero el mareo la hizo retroceder enseguida. El suelo se movía bajo ella. Miró a través de Jace y Jonathan y observó con una aturdida sorpresa a un enorme agujero en la roca y, al otro lado, a un brillante Magnus, y detrás de él a Alec, con su arco cargado, y a Stephen con toda su tripulación detrás de él. Incluso Max estaba ahí, pegado a los talones de su hermano mayor. La tormenta rugía por detrás de ellos y aunque lucían empapados, cansados y con aspecto de haber salido de una brutal pelea y haber sido arrastrados por media isla, lucían bien.

Los demonios seguían mirando estupefactos a Magnus, con su traje de lentejuelas brillando ferozmente. También había un pingüino volador sobre su cabeza y un duende bailando a sus pies.

Clary estrechó los ojos. La flecha de Alec se convirtió en una serpiente.

—Jace —gimió, asustada—. Jace, veo a un duende loco.

Jace se giró hacia ella y Clary gritó.

—¡Tu cabeza! —gritó horrorizada—. ¡Es un mango!

—¡TODOS AL ATAQUE! —gritó Magnus desde algún lado—. ¡POR PRESIENTE MIAU!

* * *

Simon, después de revolarse en el suelo con Isabelle sobre él, se puso de pie aferrando el arco en sus manos y comenzó a lanzar flechas hacia los demonios que se lanzaban sobre ellos. Isabelle, a su lado, trataba de abrirse paso hacia los chicos en medio del mar de demonios que los rodeaban. Un destello rojo llamó la atención de Simon y casi soltó el arco cuando vio a Clary, gritando y gateando por entre las piernas de los demonios mientras Jace y Jonathan gritaban detrás de ella.

—Esta maldita chica —dijo Isabelle meneando la cabeza—. Ve por ella, Simon, y sal de aquí. Ustedes dos deben salir de aquí.

Simon no quería hacerlo, pero le bastó una mirada de los ojos oscuros de Isabelle para saber que lo iba a golpear si no hacía lo que le decía.

—Volveré por ti —fue todo lo que dijo y se escabulló en medio de la batalla sin darle tiempo de replicar. Golpeó a un demonio con el dorso de su arco y le enterró a otro una flecha antes de poder llegar hasta donde Clary estaba arrinconada murmurando cosas para sí misma que sonaban sospechosamente como a '_cara de mango'_.

—¿Clary? —dijo, preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Él tenía cara de mango —dijo Clary horrorizada. Sus ojos lucían desenfocados—. Y el otro tenía cara de llama.

—¿Llama? —repitió Simon.

—Si —dijo Clary lastimosamente—. Era una llama. Con dientes enormes y babeantes.

—Una llama —volvió a decir Simon—. Jonathan era una llama.

—¡Sí! —dijo Clary, ahora furiosa—. Ahora vete, señor rata.

—Si, me han dicho que el parecido es abrumador —dijo Simon y meneó la cabeza —. Alguien se ha pegado fuerte en la cabeza.

Simon fue hacia ella y la alzó en sus brazos, ignorando las protestas y las patadas de Clary, que lo miraba como si se hubiera convertido en una rata de tamaño humano. Simon miró a todos lados, más allá del caos de la batalla y los demonios: vio a Magnus, envuelto en llamas de colores, peleando al lado de Alec, que estaba sobre una roca y lanzaba una flecha tras otra con Max cubriéndole las espaldas; Isabelle estaba peleando sola, abriéndose paso hasta sus hermanos; Stephen parecía estar buscando a Jace, pero Simon no lo veía por ningún lado. Ni a Jonathan. Los demás piratas de la tripulación habían logrado hacer retroceder a los demonios, pero Simon sabía que seguían siendo muy pocos. Con una sensación fría en el corazón, comenzó a correr hacia el enorme agujero que Magnus había hecho.

* * *

Los tormentosos ojos de Alec escanearon la enorme cueva con una fría mirada. Lanzó otra flecha hacia un demonio que se lanzó hacia Izzy y casi de inmediato arrojó otra hacia un demonio en forma de serpiente que se arrastraba a Simon mientras éste corría hacia la salida con una pálida Clary en sus brazos.

_¿Y dónde demonios estaba Jace_? Alec estaban comenzando a desear ensartarle una flecha a él.

—Alec —gritó Magnus, con la cara inexplicablemente llena de brillos—. Saca el mapa.

Alec lanzó una última flecha y con un veloz movimiento sacó el viejo pedazo de tela de sus pantalones. Magnus y él habían descubierto una inscripción secreta, escrita en un extraño idioma y Magnus había dicho que eso les serviría en caso de que necesitaran escapar de ahí. Alec no tenía ni idea de que trataba y tampoco entendía como eso podría estar escrito en un mapa en un idioma raro, pero Magnus no pudo terminar de descifrarlo, porque después de eso él había querido decirle a Jace y luego los atacaron los vampiros, y finalmente, cayeron por una cascada de no-se-cuantos-malditos-metros.

No habían sido días buenos en la vida de Alec Lightwood.

Y aún seguía sin saber dónde estaba Jace.

—Alexander, quita esa cara fúnebre —lo urgió Magnus—. Lo de la cascada no fue tan malo.

Max soltó una risa seca por detrás de ellos y Alec no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror.

—¡Tuvimos que nadar cinco kilómetros, Magnus!

—Y eso sin contar —dijo Max—, que te convertiste en una sirena asesina con dientes gigantes y nos perseguiste por medio océano para que nos apresuráramos.

—¡Y todo sin dejar de cantar canciones sobre matarnos! —casi gritó Alec.

—¡Pero luego me convertí en lancha y los lleve sobre mí! —dijo Magnus, indignado. Un demonio trató de atacarlos y el brujo lo convirtió en una lluvia de flores con un chasquido de dedos—. ¡Y además logré invocar y arreglar el barco de Stephen!

Alec lanzó otra flecha y lo miró rabioso.

—¡Solo después de que los monstruos marinos comenzaran a atacarnos!  
—Eh —Magnus miró hacia otro lado—. Bueno, eso sí fue un poco malo.

—Y luego —dijo Alec, con los dientes apretados—. Nos volcaste sobre la playa. ¡Rodé diez metros!

—A los demás les fue peor —Magnus le guiñó un ojo—. Yo siempre pienso en ti, pastelito.

Max simuló vomitar.

—¡Aun tengo arena en…! —Alec abrió y cerró la boca, rabioso y luego lanzó otra flecha con tanta fuerza que el demonio al que asestó salió volando hasta estamparse contra la pared.

—Puedo darte un baño exfoliador —dijo Magnus con una sonrisita provocativa.

Alec se atragantó y la flecha por poco le dio a Stephen, que lo miró ceñudo.

Max pestañeó.

—¿Un qué?

Magnus sonrió.

—Un baño que es sobre cada una y pequeña parte del..

—NADA —rugió Alec.

—Alexander, los mapas —le recordó Magnus—. Léeme de nuevo lo que dice.

Alec desplegó los mapas y vio ceñudo las letras grabadas en la esquina inferior. Era un lenguaje extraño, de letras muy juntas y retorcidas. Alec no lo reconocía, pero al pasar sus ojos sobre la inscripción sintió un retorcijón helado en su pecho. Eran letras oscuras, malditas.

—Es Purgatic —dijo de pronto, recordando el nombre—. Es un idioma demoniaco.

Magnus giró como una bailarina y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia otro demonio. Max, pegado a la espalda de Alec, no dejaba de gritar _'¡por allí!_' o '¡_por allá_!' o '¡_conviértelo en pollo_!'

—Perfecto. Trata de leerlo —le dijo Magnus—. Tenemos que descifrarlo.

—¡Es un idioma demoníaco, Magnus, no puedo leer esto!

—Alexander —dijo Magnus con voz impaciente mientras convertía a tres demonios en enormes mariposas. Luego se giró y lo miró con sus grandes, hermosos y suplicantes ojos de gato. Sus pupilas se dilataron y transformaron sus ojos en la cosa más dulce que Alec había visto.

—De acuerdo —gruñó Alec y bajó la vista, nervioso, hacia las letras—. Beesia mae trasurios.

—¿Besa mi trasero? —se burló Max.

—¡Silencio, Maxwell! —rugió Alec y continuó leyendo.

Magnus dio otra vuelta y un rayo de luz mágica se impactó contra otro demonio. Alec continuó leyendo, agachándose y haciéndose a un lado cuando un demonio intentaba atacarlo o Magnus le decía que lo hiciera porque si no iba a terminar convertido en una flor gigante o un pollo.

Las palabras tenían un sabor negro en su boca, como si estuvieran bañadas de acero y sangre. Alec escuchó gritos a un lado y observó a Stephen y Valentine, que peleaban sin espadas, ambos rodando en el suelo mientras gritaban _'¡es mi hijo!_' y le otro '¡_no, es mío_!'

—¡Ya lo tengo! —Magnus sonrió, giró de nuevo y le dio una bofetada a otro demonio que se convirtió en una flor.

—A este paso todo esto será un jardín —murmuró Max.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Alec, ansioso—. ¿Qué significa?

Magnus señaló el mapa.

—Marca diferentes puntos.

—¿Y eso significa?

Magnus sonrió.

—¡No lo sé!  
Alec sintió ganas de ahorcarlo.

—¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes?!

—Bueno, tengo muchos talentos, pero resolver enigmas no es uno.

—¡Magnus! —Alec volvió a escanear la habitación, desesperadamente queriendo encontrar a Jace, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento. Luego volvió a bajar la vista hacia el mapa y los puntos brillantes que Magnus había marcado.

Y entonces algo se encendió en su cabeza como un faro.

—¡Es un dibujo! —dijo con voz alegre—. ¡Es un dibujo! ¡Tenemos que unir los puntos!  
Magnus lo miró y sonrió.

—Ése es mi novio.

Y, con un movimiento feroz y apasionado, lo jaló hacia él y lo besó. Alec envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y dejó que sus manos se hundieran en su cabello puntiagudo. Sintió sus labios moverse contra los de él, y por un momento se sintió como un ángel de regreso al cielo. Hasta que Max vomitó a sus espaldas.

* * *

Simon estaba a punto de salir por el agujero cuando una sombra descendió sobre él bloqueándole el camino. Retrocedió, casi resbalando en el suelo, y miró horrorizado a la enorme cosa con forma de centauro enfrente de él. Sus diminutos ojos rojos rezumaban odio y de su nariz salía un humo verde.

—¡Poni! —dijo Clary alegre—. ¡Quiero subirme al poni!

—Oh, no, no quieres —dijo Simon con voz ahogada—. A menos que sea un paseo directo al infierno.

El demonio-centauro relinchó y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Simon se tiró a un lado, con Clary gritando en sus brazos, y ambos rodaron en el suelo. Escuchó un chillido sobre su cabeza y se puso de pie de un salto —más rápido de lo que habría pensado— justo cuando otro demonio trataba de saltar sobre él. El demonio-centauro frenó en seco, se dio la vuelta y volvió a cargar…. hacia Clary.

Simon se escuchó gritar su nombre, corrió hacia ella y de repente se encontró siendo empujado a un lado por alguien más. El golpe lo mandó volando por los aires y cuando golpeó contra el suelo todo se volvió rojo tras sus ojos. Luchando contra el dolor, se arrastró en la tierra y levantó la vista, esperando ver a Clary debajo de las garras del demonio, pero en vez de eso vio a Jonathan, despeinado y con la ropa rasgada, arrodillándose junto a ella y tomándola en sus brazos.

—¡No, espera! —Simon alzó una mano—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

Jonathan se giró hacia él. Sus ojos eran negros como el mar en la tormenta.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana —le espetó y saltó por el agujero, desapareciendo en la oscuridad y la lluvia.

* * *

El dolor y el veneno ardían en las venas de Clary como fuego líquido. Sentía que se desvanecía, convirtiéndose lentamente en cenizas, y se aferró a los brazos de su hermano como un náufrago se aferra a un pedazo de madera. En un mundo dónde todo era caos y dolor, solo los brazos de Jonathan eran fuerza y seguridad.

_En el sueño, Clary era una niña y estaba de nuevo corriendo por las calles de Idris durante el ataque de Valentine. Humo, fuego y sangre le devolvían la mirada a dónde quiera que mirara; la canción de acero y dolor de la batalla. Entonces estaba en el muelle de nuevo, perdida y a punto de resbalar… y entonces alguien la sostenía. Era un agarre fuerte, seguro y violento._

_—Clarissa ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —dijo una voz molesta en su oído._

_Clary se congeló. Esa voz… esa voz, ella la conocía. Era la voz de sus sueños y pesadillas, la voz de un chico que creía que solo vivía en su imaginación. Clary volvía su rostro, deseando de verlo, des pero entonces todo se disolvía en humo negro flotando en la nada._

Clary recuperó la consciencia cuando sintió que algo frío tocaba su brazo. Le pareció como si surgiera del fondo del mar, ansiando aire, y aspiró con fuerza sintiendo el olor del mar y la tormenta en sus labios. Lentamente, el dolor se desvaneció siendo reemplazado por un sordo entumecimiento.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo como si tuviera telarañas en ellos, y vio a unos ojos negros frente a ella.

—Eras tú —dijo con voz ronca—. Tú me salvaste.

Jonathan sonrió de lado. La lluvia resbalaba por su rostro como lágrimas y su cabello plateado le caía en ondas plateadas.

—¿Cuál de todas las veces?

—Durante la batalla en Port Idris —dijo Clary, temblando de frío. La lluvia caía a cántaros sobre ellos—. Tú fuiste… tú fuiste quién me agarró cuando iba a caer al mar…

Jonathan la miró pensativo. La imagen de la runa volvió a los ojos de Clary como una bofetada; como si tratara de advertirle algo, de decirle que tenía que hacer algo.

Entonces lo supo.

—Sí, fui yo —sonrió su hermano—. Salvándote como siempre. Pero tú…

—Dame tu estela —dijo Clary abruptamente—. Necesito una estela.

—¿Para qué? —dijo su hermano, pero se llevó la mano a su cinturón y se la dio, sin dejar de mirarla. —¿Estás segura que estás bien?

Clary le arrebató la estela y lo señaló.

—Quítate la camisa.

Él se atragantó con algo muy parecido a una carcajada.

—¿Estás segura que aún no has dejado de alucinar?

—¡Quítatela!

Su hermano frunció el ceño.

—Clarissa, estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Clary soltó un gruñido y lo empujó como había hecho con Jace.

—¡Solo te pondré una runa!

Los ojos de Jonathan se estrecharon.

—¿Una runa para qué?

—Para algo.

Él miró con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, como sea —se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Luego volvió a mirarla con un brillo pícaro en los ojos—. Creo que papá no estaría nada contento si viera esto.

—Oh, cállate —Clary se acercó a él y comenzó a dibujar la runa en su pecho. Su mano, suave y delicada, se deslizó contra sus músculos, ásperos y duros. Las blancas cicatrices casi lucían invisibles en su piel, a diferencia de Jace, dónde destacaban contra su piel dorada.

—¿Qué es…? —Jonathan se aparó de un salto antes de que Clary pudiera terminar la runa—. ¡Es la misma runa que le hiciste a Jace!  
—Si —Clary intentó acercarse a él de nuevo, pero Jonathan la esquivó con una mirada de _cómo-me-has-hecho-esto-a-mí _en su rostro—. ¡Vamos, no es nada malo!  
—¿Entonces por qué estas sonriendo?

Clary puso cara seria al instante.

—¡No es verdad!

—No dejaré que me pongas nada —dijo Jonathan con voz dura—. No sé qué sea, pero no me da una buena sensación.

Clary comenzó a desesperarse. Tenía que hacer eso. Volvió a mirar hacia el agujero por dónde habían salido, no muy lejos de ellos; luces violetas y azules brillaban al otro lado, con pequeñas figuras negras moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Jace y Jonathan nunca trabajarían juntos por sí solos. Y, por mucho que lo negara, solo juntos podrían derrotar a Valentine. Ni Stephen, ni Luke… nadie de ellos era rival para él. Pero si lograba… si los _obligaba_ a trabajar juntos…

Clary, con una mirada desafiante, se giró hacia su hermano con la estela aferrada en la mano. Él estaba de pie en la lluvia, mirándola con una mezcla de sospecha y diversión. Sabía que no podía luchar contra él, y sabía que probablemente se iba a arrepentir de hacer esto después, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Era una locura, pero no se iba a parar a pensar en eso.

Reprimiendo el impulso de reír histéricamente, se lanzó hacia su hermano, lo rodeó con los brazos, y lo besó. Ambos chocaron contra la pared de piedra con violencia. Ella sintió como él se congelaba de la sorpresa, demasiado estupefacto para hacer nada además de observar como su hermana se abalanzaba sobre él como una psicópata. Clary aplastó su diminuto cuerpo contra el de él y sintió su pecho duro y desnudo estremeciéndose bajo ella. Deslizó sus labios sobre los suyos al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la estela sobre su cuerpo; cada beso sabía oscuro, maldito, prohibido, como si la tierra se hubiera quebrado bajo sus pies y ambos hubieran caído directo a las llamas del infierno.

* * *

—¡Simon! —Jace apareció en medio de la nada y levantó del suelo a un aturdido Simon de un tirón—. ¿Dónde está Clary?

Simon, tratando de enfocar su mirada y luchar contra las náuseas —a pesar de que era muy tentador vomitar encima de Jace— lo miró.

Jace lucía a punto de tener un paro cardíaco.

—¿Dónde está Clary? —le gritó de nuevo y lo sacudió con fuerza—. ¿Y Jonathan?

—¡Suéltame! —Simon se soltó de su agarre violentamente. Jace entonces se giró y pateó a un demonio, luego volvió a mirar a Simon, enloquecido—. Y respecto a tu pregunta, creo que se volvió loco.

Jace parpadeó, molesto y confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Me golpeó y me mandó volando por los aires —dijo Simon—. Creo que incluso me rompió la muñeca. Pero no estoy seguro. De hecho, últimamente hay muchas cosas de la que no estoy seguro. ¿No estaba él de nuestro lado?

—¡Ah, aquí estas! —Alec, con la cara roja y los pantalones rotos, apareció brincando sobre un demonio muerto—. ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? —le espetó, mirando a Jace de arriba abajo con una expresión furiosa.

—¿Yo? —dijo Jace, alzando la voz—. No fui yo quién tardó siglos en llegar. ¿Acaso tuvieron que arrastrarse hasta aquí?

—¿Y qué te paso? —dijo Alec, histérico, sin hacerle caso.

—¿A mí? —dijo Jace, con desdén—. ¿Qué no te has mirado?

—Te daría un puñetazo —dijo Alec con voz peligrosamente calmada—. Pero ya estás bastante jodido.

Jace sonrió de lado.

—Sí, bueno, sigo siendo delicioso aún cubierto de sangre.

—Sobre todo para mí —dijo Simon—. Todo un detalle de tu parte.

Jace le lanzó una mirada menosprecio.

—Sé que es difícil, pero trata de no lanzarte sobre mí, vampiro.

—Lo siento, eres demasiado tentador —Simon se hizo a un lado y dejó que dos demonios chocaran entre ellos antes de volverse a girar hacia Jace—. Ah, y se me olvidó decirte que Jonathan se llevó a Clary.

Jace se giró hacia él como un resorte, sus ojos luciendo repentinamente como fuego dorado.

—¿Qué?

Alec alzó las manos.

—Jace, espera, hay algo que debo decirte.

—Si es algo sobre como Magnus logra brillar siempre, no quiero saberlo —dijo Jace con voz amarga. Su cuchillo serafín fue una línea de fuego azul cuando destrozó a otro demonio.

—¡No! —Alec lanzó otra flecha y volvió a mirarlo—. ¡Magnus y yo…!

Pero Jace ya había salido como una flecha hacia afuera.

Jonathan, reaccionando por fin, la empujó hacia atrás. Clary retrocedió jadeando, con la estela brillando fieramente en su mano como si fuera un cuchillo serafín. Su hermano la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si viera alguien más en ella. La runa, negra y profunda, destacaba en su pecho como una herida sangrante.

—¿Qué..? ¿Cómo…? ¿Clary…? —el pecho de su hermano subía y bajaba, furioso—. ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

—¿CLARY?

Los dos hermanos se giraron hacia Jace, que estaba de pie en la lluvia, mirándolos a través de sus ojos de fuego. Clary miró a ambos y reprimió el impulso de querer golpearse contra la pared.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó, sin saber a quién se lo decía, y salió corriendo.

* * *

Max, perdido en medio de la batalla, pateó a un demonio, saltó sobre él y corrió hacia Isabelle y Alec. Sus hermanos estaban gritándose el uno al otro mientas Magnus lanzaba bolas de fuego desde algún lado.

—¡Es una runa! —estaba gritando Alec—. ¡Debemos ponerla en el pedestal!

—¿Y para qué es? —rugió Isabelle. Su cabello volaba como una bandera negra mientras hacia su látigo bajar una y otra vez hacia los demonios.

—Bueno, no lo sé —admitió Alec, lanzando otra flecha que silbó en el aire y se ensartó en otro demonio—. Pero Magnus dice que debemos hacerlo.

—¡Nos lanzó por una cascada! —se quejó Max, llegando hasta ellos de un salto—. ¿Y aun así confías en él?

Isabelle soltó una risita.

—Bueno, eso debió de ser divertido.

—¡No! —gritaron Max y Alec al unísono—. ¡No lo fue, Izzy!

Isabelle se hizo el cabello a un lado.

—Tampoco tienen qué alterarse tanto.

Hubo un estruendo sobre sus cabezas y los tres hermanos miraron hacia arriba.

—¿Q…que fue eso? —balbució Max.

—Nada bueno —dijo Isabelle, comenzando a retroceder.

El techo explotó sobre sus cabezas. Alec gritó y jaló a sus dos hermanos al suelo de un golpe. Max observó desde el suelo como incluso los demonios se agachaban cuando una oleada de rocas y polvo caía desde el techo de la caverna. Luego miró hacia arriba, donde un gran boquete había aparecido y sobre el cuál la lluvia se colaba con fiereza. Un relámpago destelló sobre sus cabezas justo cuando Luke y la Armada de Idris se arrojaban sobre ellos como ángeles caídos del cielo.

* * *

El caos se desató. Isabelle comenzó a gritarle a Alec que salieran de ahí mientras los demonios y los piratas de Stephen dejaban de luchar entre ellos para enfrentar a los nuevos enemigos. Max vio a Luke sacar su espada y dirigirse hacia dónde Stephen y Valentine seguían peleando; Stephen lucía agotado y estaba lleno de cortes. Por detrás de Luke, los Cazadores de Sombras comenzaron a encender sus cuchillos serafines, uno tras otro, como un círculo de fuego.

Alec preparó su arco y Max observó cómo los mapas caían de su mano sin que él se diera cuenta. De un salto, los atrapó y salió corriendo con ellos, ignorando los gritos furiosos de Isabelle a sus espaldas. La pelea se desató a su paso mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el pedestal. Si Magnus había dicho que les ayudaría a escapar, esperaba que lo hubiera dicho enserio.

* * *

Simon estaba a punto de ir hacia Isabelle cuando alguien apareció delante de él en un remolino de cabello rojo.

—¡Simon!

Simon se giró, sorprendido, hacia Jocelyn, que lo miraba con una expresión fiera y protectora en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —rugió ella en tono de mamá molesta—. ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Toda la Armada está aquí! ¡Si te atrapan te matarán! —Jocelyn hizo una pausa para respirar y entonces pareció recordar algo—. ¿Y dónde está Clary?

Buena pregunta. Simon estaba decidiendo entre echar a correr por su vida o dejar de Jocelyn lo matara cuando Clary, jadeando y con la ropa empapada, apareció a su lado.

—¡Mamá!  
—¡Clary! —Jocelyn se llevó una mano a la boca, soltó su cuchillo serafín y abrazó a Clary—. Oh, Clary…

—Mamá, lo siento —Clary abrazó a su madre con fuerza—. Lo siento tanto.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo Jocelyn con voz suave—. Pero ya verá cuando estemos en casa. Estarás castigada toda tu vida.

Clary la miró con la boca abierta y se separó de ella.

—¡Estás bromeando!

—No —dijo Jocelyn negando con la cabeza—. Ninguna broma.

—¡Mamá!

Simon estaba a punto de decirles que no era precisamente el momento para una pelea familiar cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar. Por un momento, pensó que estaba alucinando, y entonces el temblor aumentó y todos a su alrededor dejaron de pelear de golpe.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exigió Jocelyn, mirando a Clary y Simon como si ellos fueran los culpables.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó Clary.

Un estruendo sacudió la cueva y Simon casi soltó un grito cuando vio como el agujero que Magnus había hecho se derrumbaba. Piedras enormes comenzaron a caer del techo al tiempo que la tierra comenzara a rugir y quebrarse bajo ellos.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Max, de pie sobre el pedestal, mirando a todos lados horrorizado y con una estela en la mano.

—¡Magnus! —gritaba—. ¡MAGNUS!

—¡Max! —gritó Clary.

Simon comenzó a correr hacia él al mismo tiempo que miraba como Isabelle se abría paso a través de los demonios y los Cazadores de Sombras, que habían dejado de luchar y ahora corrían por todos lados, desesperados y midiendo el alcance de la situación: Estaban atrapados en medio de una cueva que se hacía pedazos.

* * *

Clary recogió su estela de suelo e, ignorando las protestas de su madre, se abrió paso a empujones a través de la batalla y corrió hacia la pared de roca. Comenzó a dibujar la runa rápidamente mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a lo lejos a Stephen, Luke, Jace, Jonathan y Valentine peleando entre ellos. Eran los únicos idiotas que seguían peleando cuando todos estaban los demás estaba huyendo de ahí.

Clary terminó la runa y retrocedió. La pared comenzó a brillar y revolverse sobre sí misma hasta convertirse en un torbellino azul.

—¡Mamá! —Clary se giró hacia su madre, que estaba detrás de ella con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso, Clary?

—Poderes especiales de una hija ejemplar —dijo Clary y luego señaló el portal—. Tienes que entrar, mamá, te llevará Idris.

Su madre comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No entraré hasta que tú lo hagas.

—¡No puedo! —Clary miró desesperadamente hacia dónde Jace y Jonathan estaban luchando con los demás, pero habían desaparecido. Se preguntó cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta—. Hay… algo que debo hacer.

—Lo que harás —dijo Jocelyn, alzando la voz—. Es entrar a ahí, Clarissa. Ahora.

—No —dijo Clary con voz plana—. No lo haré.

Jocelyn la miró con sus helados ojos verdes.

—Clary... —comenzó.

—¡Oh, mis queridas Fairchild! —Magnus apareció entonces a su lado—. Lamento interrumpir sus tan frecuentes peleas, pero estamos a punto de morir, por lo que agradecería que movieran sus pequeños traseros y dejaran el camino libre hacia ese Portal que Clary tan amablemente hizo, robándome protagonismo.

—¡Oye! —dijo Clary.

Jocelyn parpadeó.

—¿Magnus Bane?

—¿Quién más? —dijo el brujo altivamente—. Ahora, a un lado.

Clary se hizo a un lado y observó aliviada como Alec, Simon, Max e Isabelle corrían hacia ellos. La tierra seguía temblando bajo ellos como un tambor siniestro, marcando cada segundo que pasaba como si fuera el último.

—¡Entren! —gritó Magnus—. ¡Rápido, bola de nefilim estúpidos!

Alec lo miró airado. Magnus le guiñó el ojo.

—Tú no, pastelito.

—¡Dejen de decir eso! —dijo Max asqueado.

—Cállate, Max —dijo Isabelle y lo empujó por el Portal.

—Ahora vas tú, Izzy —le dijo Alec.

—No me iré sin Jace —dijo Isabelle, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Simon—. No me obligues a hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

Simon y Alec intercambiaron una mirada.

—Clary —dijo Simon, girándose para verla—. Te espero al otro lado.

Entonces, Simon se lanzó sobre una sorprendida Isabelle y ambos desaparecieron tras el Portal mientras Isabelle soltaba una sarta de maldiciones y amenazas de muerte.

—Ahora es tu turno, Clary —dijo Jocelyn con voz dura—. ¡Entra!

—¡No!

—Clary —dijo Alec con voz inusualmente nerviosa—. Está bien. Te prometo que no me iré de aquí sin Jace. Él hubiera querido que te pusiera a salvo.

_No es solo Jace quién me preocupa,_ quiso decir Clary, pero no lo hizo.

—No puedo irme —dijo negando con la cabeza—. No lo haré.

_Tengo que asegurarme que Jonathan también cruce este Portal._

El suelo volvió a sacudirse violentamente bajo sus pies.

—Alexander… —comenzó Magnus.

—Tampoco me iré sin Jace —se obstinó Alec, poniéndose al lado de Clary.

Entonces escucharon los gritos. Todos se giraron, sorprendidos, y observaron como Jace, Jonathan, Stephen y Luke salían corriendo de un oscuro pasillo seguidos de una multitud de demonios.

—O tal vez sí —añadió Alec en voz baja.

Clary maldijo y Jocelyn le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡Jace! —Alec intentó correr hacia él, pero Magnus lo jaló hacia atrás.

—Tengo una idea mejor, pastelito —dijo Magnus con una sonrisita y chasqueó los dedos.

Hubo un destello de chispas azules y entonces un rayo voló desde la mano de Magnus, pasó sobre las cabezas de Jace, Jonathan, Luke y Stephen, e impactó sobre los demonios. Al instante todos se convirtieron en patos.

Stephen y Jace gritaron más fuerte y corrieron abrazados.

—Ahora, desfilando –dijo Magnus y lanzó a Alec a través del Portal. Luego, guiñándole el ojo a Clary, saltó tras él.

Jocelyn comenzó a jalar a Clary hacia el Portal.

—Ahora, jovencita, usted y yo vamos a…

—¡No!

—¡Clary!

—¡Mamá!

—¡Queridas! —dijo una fría voz detrás de ellas.

Jocelyn y Clary se giraron de un salto. Valentine, despeinado y con un horrible corte en la cara, las miraba con una helada sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Por detrás de él, aún demasiado lejos, Clary escuchó gritar a Luke.

—Jocelyn, querida, debes educar más a nuestra hija —dijo Valentine—. Sabes que no me gustan los niños rebeldes. Y tú, Clarissa, debes obedecer a tus padres.

Clary le escupió.

Valentine la abofeteó. Clary cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre. Escuchó como su madre gritaba y vio como Valentine la agarraba por el cuello y la lanzaba a un lado. Clary, furiosa, se puso de pie y se lanzó contra su padre, deseando destruir su delicado cuello con sus manos…

Y lo hubiera hecho, si Valentine no la hubiera detenido con un simple movimiento de su mano. Clary chilló cuando su padre la jaló del pelo y la obligó a arrodillarse ante él.

—Arruinaste mis planes —le dijo con voz gélida—. Y tú misma los arreglarás.

Y entonces, tranquilamente, sacó su espada y la enterró en el cuerpo de Clary.

* * *

Jace y Jonathan se detuvieron de golpe cuando observaron, como en un sueño, como Valentine hundía la espada en el diminuto cuerpo de Clary. Por un momento, Jace vio todo blanco, como si el mundo se fragmentara a su alrededor. Sintió que se caía y lejanamente se dio cuenta que su padre lo sostenía mientras él se iba de lado.

_Clary, su Clary._

Recordó su rostro pálido, su cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes brillando de alegría cuando los dos habían comida aquéllas moras de hadas y él la había visto bailar alrededor de la fogata, sorprendido por su belleza y su cabello, como si ella también estuviera envuelta en llamas. Entonces se había dado cuenta que todo lo que quería en este mundo era aferrarla en sus brazos por siempre y destrozar a cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño.

Pero ahora él le había fallado.

Escuchó como Jonathan soltaba un grito ahogado a un lado, y él nunca había escuchado a Jonathan gritar. Observó, aturdido, como Valentine sacaba de un tirón la espada y Clary caía al suelo como una muñeca destrozada. La sangre brotó de su pecho y se regó por el suelo como un río rojo.

Ella miró hacia él entonces y Jace sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior, algo que nunca, jamás, volvería a ser lo mismo. Sus ojos se encontraron y él observó, con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa, como sus ojos verdes comenzaban a tornarse negros, como tinta negra derramándose sobre el mar.

Y entonces el suelo dio una violenta sacudida y un rayo negro explotó por enfrente de ellos alzándose hacia el cielo como una señal del infierno. El viento aumentó y Jace hundió sus botas en la tierra, tratando de mantenerse de pie mientras veía como el rayo se convertía en un torbellino de oscuridad y miles de sombras oscuras comenzaban a salir del fondo de la tierra, surcando el cielo como miles de pesadillas. El sonido era atronador; era el sonido de la oscuridad y la negrura, del infierno y el fuego. Escuchó a Valentine reír a lo lejos e intentó desesperadamente llegar hasta Clary, pero todo a su alrededor era un caos de destrucción y tormenta. La lluvia caía con fuerza afuera y los relámpagos destellaban sobre su cabeza como si el cielo gritara de furia.

Y luego todo terminó. Jace comenzó a ver estrellas a través de los ojos cuando el último de los demonios desapareció tras el cielo y en el lugar dónde habían estado Valentine y Clary ahora solo había sangre. Sintió como la tierra se sacudía con sus pies, más violentamente que nunca, y sintió como alguien lo jalaba con fuerza hacia atrás. Intentó soltarse y se escuchó a sí mismo gritando una sarta de maldiciones. Quería destrozar todo, quería quemar el mundo entero hasta encontrar a Clary.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, idiota! —gritó Stephen en su cara.

Jace, demasiado furioso como para preocuparle que su padre le hubiera llamado idiota, se soltó de la persona que lo sostenía y corrió hacia dónde las rocas habían bloqueado la salida que había hecho Magnus.

Quería morir, quería que alguien lo golpeara con fuerza después de haber dejado que se llevaran a Clary, pero antes tenía que rescatarla. Antes tenía que matar a Valentine.

Comenzó a golpear las rocas, una y otra vez, y pronto los demás hicieron lo mismo que él. La tierra rugía bajo él y una fisura de abrió debajo de ellos mientras seguían golpeando la piedra, una y otra vez. Débilmente era consciente que eran los únicos ahí y que los demás habían huido por los pasillos, pero ellos ya no tenían tiempo para salir por ahí; probablemente estaban destruidos. Jace sintió como su hombro se quebraba cuando, de un golpe final, derrumbó una enorme piedra y el aire y la lluvia entraron a través de él.

* * *

Luke, Jace, Jonathan y Stephen salieron arrastrándose de la cueva. La lluvia había aminado y ahora no era más que una brisa fría que golpeaba sus rostros como una cruel bofetada.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —tosió Luke, poniéndose de pie a duras—. ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Toda la Armada vendrá a buscarme!

Stephen no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Tambaleándose fue hasta Jace y Jonathan y los levantó a ambos por las camisas. Jace se soltó de un tirón, gruñendo y entonces miró hacia… ¿Qué demonios?

Jonathan tenía la misma expresión de horror en su rostro.

Puta.

Madre.

—¡Mi cara! —gritó Jace con voz chillona y se llevó las manos a su rostro. Manos que ahora eran pálidas, y no doradas—. ¡Mi cabello! ¡ME LOS HAS ROBADO!

—¿Qué? —Stephen miraba de uno a otro, incrédulo.

Jonathan se miró así mismo y se tocó por todos lados, sin creerlo. Luego volvió a mirar Jace, furioso.

—¡Dame mi cabello! —le espetó.

—¡No, tú dame mi cabello! —le respondió Jace—. ¡Maldito lunático roba-cabello!

—¡Quiero mi bonito rostro de vuelta! —rugió Jonathan.

—¿Cuál? —se burló Jace.

—Oh, esto no puede estar pasando —Jonathan se tiró en el suelo y hundió la cara en las manos—. Todo menos esto —miró a Jace a través de sus dedos. —¡SAL DE MI CUERPO! —le exigió.

—¡TÚ SAL DE MI CUERPO! —rugió Jace.

—Miren, no sé qué está pasando —dijo Luke, hastiado—. Pero si no se van ahora todos ustedes van a morir.

—Deben ser el veneno de demonio —dijo Stephen, dudoso—. Están alucinando.

—Nunca vi que los hirieran —dijo Luke negando con la cabeza—. Pero no me imagino que más puede ser, ¿ustedes saben qué fue, chicos?

Jace y Jonathan intercambiaron una mirada. Cuando lo comprendieron, comenzaron a gritar histéricos y a golpearse el uno al otro.

—¡DAME MI CUERPO DE VUELTA!

—¡NO, TÚ DAMELO!

Stephen, suspirando, los agarró a ambos y los arrastró hacia el barco. _Vamos camino a un guerra y mi hijo se ha vuelto loco_. Un destello rojo refulgió en el horizonte como una línea de fuego, ahuyentando con su luz la oscuridad de la noche y la tormenta.

Había amanecido.

* * *

_*baila arriba de una mesa* ¡Sí, por fin hemos llegado a esta parte! *se revuelca en el suelo* Supongo que debo decir que esta idea fue la que me hizo escribir todo esto fic. *risa maníaca* Nos acercamos al final..._


	19. La caída de los ángeles

_Ah, hola. Nuevo capítulo aquí, y algo enorme. Aunque últimamente escribo cosas enormes. Como sea, mejor me apresuro a subir esto._

_Dedicado para_**: Yerlitt, Barbara, Thalia612, Adalia97, lauraherondale1, MaryWayland, guest, i wanna dance, yocel, Clary N 16 y claro, a**** Potta** :) _Gracias, gracias, por sus hermosos y maravillosos reviews, como siempre. Ustedes me ayudan siempre a volver a escribir cuando a veces todo lo que quiero es tirar la computadora por la ventana :D_

* * *

_I watch the city burn_  
_These dreams like ashes float away_  
_Your voice I never heard_  
_Only silence_  
_Where were you when our hearts were bleeding_  
_Where were you when it all crashed down_  
_Never thought that you'd deceive me_  
_Where are you now._

Let it burn, Red.

**Capítulo XVIII.** _**La caída de los ángeles**_**.**

El amanecer había llegado como una luz distante a los ojos del agotado guardia mientras yacía sentado medio adormilado en el frío suelo de la muralla. Se levantó, sintiéndose terrible agotado y se estiró. Deseaba con todas sus ganas poder irse a casa y dormir, pero Lucian Graymark les había dejado bien claro en cuánto marchó que quería que hubiera patrullas de frontera durante toda la noche y todo el día mientras él estuviera fuera. Y dado que se había llevado a la mayoría de los Cazadores de Sombras con él, solo pocos habían quedado para hacer ese trabajo. Sebastian Verlac había sido uno de los jóvenes que se había presentado voluntario para ayudar con las tareas de vigilancia, pero estaba empezando a arrepentirse.

Ese día en especial era el peor de todos. Mientras se arrodillaba junto a su pequeña fogata, Sebastian sintió el frío cortante atravesando su ropa como miles de agujas de hielo. Se frotó las manos sobre la boca tratando de calentarlas y luego miró hacia la enorme pila de madera que tenía abultada a su lado.

_Eso sí que daría bastante calor_, pensó Sebastian, pero sabía que no podía encender la pira a menos que quisiera que el cónsul o el Inquisidor estrellaran su cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez.

_Solo en caso de emergencia_, habían dicho.

Pero Sebastian ya había pasado varios días ahí y nada había sucedido. Era por la noche cuando usualmente las cosas solían ponerse más activas y las vigilancias más duras, pero por las mañanas todo era bastante aburrido, al menos para él. Eso sin contar lo extraño que era caminar sobre las murallas de Port Idris, que no eran de piedra, sino de un fino cristal que parecía ondularse cada vez que lo mirabas fijamente. Sebastian pensó que desde lejos casi debía parecer que flotaban en el aire.

_Como ángeles_, pensó divertido.

_Deja de pensar cosas estúpidas,_ dijo otra voz en su interior. _Tienes un trabajo que hacer._

Sebastian frunció el ceño y sus ojos oscuros escrudiñaron el horizonte. La niebla era como un río de fantasmas arrastrándose sobre la llanura Brocelind, bajando hasta llegar a una mancha oscura y tempestuosa que debía de ser el mar. Sebastian estrechó los ojos, tratando de ver hacia el puerto, pero por más que se esforzó no vio nada más que las velas de los barcos, surgiendo de la niebla como si fueran unas banderas siniestras. Derrotado, miró hacia sus lados, pero con un sobresalto se dio cuenta que ni siquiera podía ver el bosque Brocelind —que rodeaba toda la ciudad excepto por la Puerta Norte, donde estaba el puerto— de hecho, ni siquiera podía ver lo suficiente para alcanzar a captar la figura diminuta a lo lejos del otro guardia.

Fue por eso que las dos siluetas lo tomaron desprevenido. Surgieron de la niebla como espectros; capas oscuras montadas a caballo contra la densa bruma blanca. Sebastian, que había estado alegrándose de qué su única tarea era vigilar la puerta y no el bosque, casi saltó cuando los vio acercarse.

_¿Qué demonios?_ Fue su primer pensamiento al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la espada.

—¿Quién es? —gritó alzando la voz por encima del frío y la niebla—. Alto ahí.

Las dos figuras se detuvieron a unos metros de la puerta. Desde arriba, Sebastian pudo verlos mejor: una figura era robusta y ancha, la otra era pequeña y delgada, como la de un niño.

—S-somos nefilim —dijo la voz grave de un hombre. Había un timbre nervioso en su voz—. Vengo escoltando a… a… la… seño…

La otra pequeña figura —que Sebastian había juzgado por un niño— pateó al hombre. Le escuchó decir que se callara, en una voz femenina y muy poco infantil. El hombre pareció avergonzado y bajó la cabeza.

Sebastian sintió una punzada de fiera sospecha en el rostro.

—Descubran sus rostros —ordenó. Su aliento salió como una nube blanca delante de él—. ¡Descubran sus rostros ahora!

Las dos sombras permanecieron en silencio. Pareció que hablaban entre susurros —la figura más grande parecía estar suplicando; la más pequeña replicaba furiosa— pero Sebastian no podía saberlo. Lentamente, la figura más grande se hizo a un lado su capucha y reveló el rostro de un hombre mayor y de expresión atormentada. La figura más pequeña hizo lo mismo en un feroz movimiento y al instante Sebastian soltó un grito ahogado. Conocía aquél cabello rojo enredado y aquélla mirada verde y desafiante.

—Y-yo te conozco —dijo en voz alta. —Oh, por el Ángel, ¡llevan semanas buscándote!

—Por supuesto que lo haces, estúpido —replicó Clary desde abajo—. Bailamos una vez.

Sebastian retrocedió. No recordaba a Clary así.

—Oh, por el Ángel —repitió—. No me lo creo.

—Joven Cazador de Sombras —dijo el hombre al lado de la chica con voz cansada—, venimos muy cansados. Hemos hecho un largo viaje. El señor Lucian nos ha mandado por delante para que la niña pueda ponerse a salvo, ¿podría abrirnos la puerta?

Sebastian vaciló. Tenía estrictas instrucciones de no abrir la puerta sin antes notificarlo al Inquisidor, pero para eso tenía que ir hasta el Gard y dejar aquí a los dos recién llegados, en medio del frío y la niebla.

—Voy a bajar —anunció. Solo era una chica y un anciano, ¿Qué podían mal podían hacer? Ni siquiera podrían contra él—. Prepárense.

Sebastian descendió rápidamente las estrechas escaleras y una vez que llegó al patio desatracó las inmensas puertas de madera y dejó que estás se abrieran solas. Las dos figuras entraron cabalgando en el patio, los cascos de los caballos resonando en la piedra blanca y se detuvieron en frente de Sebastian.

—¿Dónde está Luke? —preguntó él de inmediato. —No tenemos ninguna noticia de él ni de la Armada desde que…

Clary bajó de un salto y le sonrió como un ángel.

—Gracias, Sebastian, nos has sido de mucha ayuda. Ahora, nos vamos. ¡Hodge, ven aquí! —añadió, tronando los dedos.

Hodge corrió hacia ella como un perrito bien entrenado.

—¿Está bien la señorita —preguntó—, o quiere agua, té, chocolate…?

—Quiero matarte y hacerte pedazos.

—Oh —el labio de Hodge tembló—, me temo que no tengo eso, señorita. Pero puedo darle jugo de limón.

—Asqueroso —Clary arrugó la cara—. ¿Por qué no te vas y te ahogas en un canal mientras yo…?

—No —Hodge alzó las manos—. Su padre dijo que…

—Que le den a mi padre.

—¡Clarissa! —Hodge estaba horrorizado.

—¡SEBASTIAN! —dijo una voz furiosa por encima de ellos y los tres alzaron la cabeza. Aline Penhallow estaba parada sobre la muralla lanzándoles una mirada acusatoria a los recién llegados—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Una buena pregunta —admitió Sebastian, rojo como un tomate—. Verás, ellos…

—Ya nos íbamos —lo cortó Clary—. Adiós.

—¡No! —Sebastian se interpuso en su camino.

Los ojos de Clary se oscurecieron… espera, ¿desde cuanto los ojos de Clary eran de un verde tan oscuro?

—Lo siento —continuó Sebastian, aturdido—. Pero tenemos que ir al Gard a avisar que han llegado.

Clary apretó los labios. Hodge, detrás de ella, parecía querer echarse a llorar.

—Po… podemos ir —dijo débilmente—, no hay que apresu… ¡Ay!

Clary lo calló pisándole el pie.

—Claro —dijo, con otra sonrisa—. Supongo que todos los subterráneos han llegado ¿no es así? La Clave debe estar nerviosa con tanto bicho rondando por ahí.

—¿Los…? —Aline miró confundida a Sebastian—. ¿Cómo sabes que los subterráneos están aquí?

—Bueno, ¿no se supone que mi padre, Lucian, los llamó para defender la ciudad de ataque? —preguntó Clary, con una mirada tan inocente que a Sebastian, inexplicablemente, le acusó náuseas—. Él me lo dijo.

—Claro —dijo Aline lentamente—. Ellos llegaron ayer. Todos los líderes. Aunque no entiendo como eso puede tener que ver con nada.

A Sebastian le pareció escuchar que Hodge murmuraba un 'te lo dije', antes de que Clary lo callara con otra patada.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Sebastian.

— Nada —dijo Clary con otra sonrisa—. Hodge no dijo nada, ¿verdad, Hogde?

—No —dijo Hodge con voz chillona—. Hodge bueno. Hodge callado.

—Así me gusta —asintió Clary—. Ahora, bueno, esto facilita las cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —dijo Aline, comenzando a sonar de verdad molesta—. ¿Estás bien o se te ha ido la cabeza allá en el mar?

Clary le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Sebastian entonces se percató de una runa dibujada en su clavícula en un color rojo que destacaba sobre su piel pálida.

_¿Qué, en la tierra, es eso?_

Hodge se aclaró la garganta.

—Señorita… debe-deberíamos irnos, s-su pa-pa…

—CÁLLATE, HOGDE.

—Hodge callado. Hodge bueno.

—Haz como que no existes.

—Hodge no existe. Hodge no es nadie.

Clary soltó una risita con perverso placer.

—La verdad —dijo, mirando a Aline—, es que he cambiado mucho.

—Si —se burló Aline—, ahora luces más femenina.

—Como sea —dijo Sebastian, comenzando a sentirse incómodo—. Deberíamos ir al Gard.

—Oh, claro —Clary sonrió—. Puedo ir sola.

—No —dijo Sebastian, plano—. Aline irá contigo, yo me quedaré a cuidar la puerta.

—Claro —algo destelló a través de los ojos verde oscuro de Clary—. Aline nos escoltará, porque ¿quién sabe que pueda pasarme en el camino? A lo mejor me caigo en un canal, o intentó asesinar a alguien —soltó una risa—. Oh, nadie pensaría eso, soy tan dulce y pequeña.

Hodge se atragantó.

Aline descendió a saltitos por las escaleras y le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a Clary.

—Vamos —dijo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Muévanse, necesito regresar a mi puesto.

Sebastian amarró los dos caballos negros en un poste y observó como Aline, con Clary y Hodge detrás, desaparecían en una esquina. Sintiéndose inquieto de pronto, volvió a subir las escaleras y a su puesto de vigilancia. Ahí arriba hacia aún más frio, y aunque ya había amanecido, el sol no era más que una mancha amarilla borrosa a través de la niebla y las nubes oscuras en el cielo. Casi parecía como si la noche estuviera llegando. Por detrás de él comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos de la gente de la ciudad despertando. Sebastian echó un vistazo por detrás de él, sin dejar de sentir aquélla negra incertidumbre, y barrió las calles de una mirada. Todo era como siempre; la gente saludándose en las calles, las ventanas abriéndose, niños jugando con espadas en las calles, los jóvenes yendo al instituto en su uniforme, pelirrojas locas escalando las torres demonio, más niños jugando…

_Pelirrojas locas escalando las torres demonio._

Sebastian casi se cayó de la muralla. Luchando por ver a través de la niebla, sus ojos observaron incrédulos como Clary, con una mirada decidida en su rostro y el cabello sacudido por el viento como llamas ardiendo, escalaba la torre demonio.

—BAJA DE AHÍ, TÚ, NIÑA IDIOTA —los gritos de Aline resonaban lejanos en el viento —¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

—¡Nada que te importe! —le replicó Clary, su voz lejana en la distancia.

—¡BAJA DE AHÍ, AHORA!

—LALALA.

—¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA!

Clary le lanzó una mirada desafiante por el hombro.

—¡CÁLLATE! —rugió—. ZORRA ASIÁTICA.

Aline retrocedió, profundamente herida. Sebastian se dio cuenta por su mirada que no podía ver a Clary debido a la niebla, pero sí escucharla.

—¿QUÉ DIJI…?

—¡LALALA! —Clary llegó a la cima de la torre y se sentó sobre ella con una sonrisa en el rostro—. LO SIENTO, NO TE ESCUCHO SOBRE EL SONIDO DE TU PROMISCUIDAD.

Aline, con la cara roja, comenzó a hacerle todas las señales obscenas que se sabía: en inglés y en chino por igual. Sebastian vio horrorizado hacia abajo; hacia las calles de la ciudad, pero nadie parecía percatarse. Volvió a mirar hacia Clary y estaba a punto de unirse a los gritos de Aline cuando observó —confundido y horrorizado— como ella se hacía un corte en la palma de la mano y dejaba que la sangre cayera en la torre.

La luz azul-blanquecina tembló, como una vela en la oscuridad y se apagó. El frio se coló en los huesos de Sebastian mientras veía como, una a una, las demás torres comenzaban a perder su brillo y dejaban a la ciudad en las tinieblas.

Sebastian, sintiendo bilis en la garganta, esperó a escuchar los gritos, pero entonces se dio cuenta con una oleada de terror que solo él debía haberlo visto debido al lugar alto donde se encontraba.

Aline seguía haciendo señas obscenas en chino, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba allá arriba.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Sebastian se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr… y entonces hubo un destello negro y él se encontró gritando al tiempo que algo se enredaba en su pierna y lo tumbaba en el suelo. Rodó a un lado, jadeando, y observó horrorizado a un demonio debrak frente a él. Comenzó a arrastrarse, tratando de alejarse de él, pero el demonio chilló y se le fue encima. Todo pasó demasiado rápido que Sebastian ni siquiera pudo sacar su cuchillo serafín; se levantó de un salto y le propinó una patada al demonio cuando pasaba por su lado. El demonio bramó enfurecido, y trató de saltar sobre él de nuevo. Sebastian lo esquivó y corrió hacia la fogata; tenía que encenderla, tenía que avisar que estaban bajo ataque.

El demonio lo mordió. Sebastian vio estrellas a través de dolor a través de sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como el mundo giraba y se volvía negro a su alrededor. El demonio cayó sobre él y volvió a morderlo. Sebastian, sintiendo como la sangre subía por su garganta como fuego, se arrastró por la fría superficie y con último esfuerzo, alcanzó un pedazo ardiente de su pequeña fogata y la lanzó hacia la enorme pira de madera.

Se encendió de inmediato. Luces violetas y azules brillaron a través de ella y se alzaron al cielo como un grito desesperado. Sebastian sintió una feroz alegría cuando, a través de las luces grises de la mañana, vio como las antorchas se encendían por toda la ciudad.

Entonces miró hacia un lado, hacia el mar y la sonrisa desapareció. La niebla se abrió por un momento, como un telón blanco y dejó entrever al otro lado a un barco de velas blancas, el color de la muerte, navegando directo hacia ellos y con el infierno detrás de él.

La oscuridad lo devoró entonces y él se entregó a ella con el sonido de los gritos perforándole los oídos.

* * *

Jace rodó en el aire y cayó al suelo tan fuertemente que la madera debajo de él exhaló una nube de polvo. Estaba intentando ponerse de pie cuando alguien más cayó sobre él en un remolino dorado y lo derrumbó de nuevo.

—Suficiente —dijo Stephen con voz entrecortada por encima de ellos. El padre de Jace tenía una mirada enloquecida después de haberlos arrastrado por media isla hasta el barco mientras Jace y Jonathan se gritaban y trataban de golpearse sin parar. Y eso sin contar la manada de demonios Moloch sobrevivientes de la batalla que los habían perseguido durante el camino y le habían arrancado a Stephen sus pantalones mientras éste estaba ocupado tratando de evitar que Jonathan ahogara a Jace en la arena. —Suficiente, los dos. Ahora, quédense ahí y traten de no matarse mientras no estoy.

Stephen se alejó de ellos gritando instrucciones sobre las velas y el timón mientras su tripulación —los que habían logrado escapar de la batalla— parecían algo turbados por la visión de su capitán en calzoncillos.

—¡Suelten las velas! ¡Suban el ancla! ¡Pongan rumbo a Idris! ¡Dejen de mirarme como idiotas! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Jace empujó a Jonathan lejos de él con un gesto de desdén. Se levantó y evitó mirar a su padre. Había una chispa dentro de él, los restos de un fuego que amenazaban con volver a encenderse. Tenía ganas de golpear algo, de destruir algo, pero él era Jace, él era un Cazador de Sombras y un pirata desalmado, y él no perdía la calma. Reprimió sus impulsos y, como siempre, el sarcasmo fluyó sobre su boca como veneno.

—Tranquilo, Jonathan —dijo con una nota sarcástica. Debajo de él el barco se mecía con las olas o tal vez era solo que Jace se estaban volviendo loco—. Ya sé que la mayoría de las chicas no pueden evitar lanzarse sobre mí porque desean estar sobre mi encantador cuerpo escultural, pero tú deberías contenerte por dignidad.

Jonathan le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva.

—¿Y de dónde se cayeron?

Jace lo miró, confundido y muy, muy enojado.

—¿Quiénes?

—Las chicas —siguió Jonathan—, de dónde se cayeron para tener semejante retraso mental. No me explico otra forma en que puedas atraerles.

—Del mismo lugar de dónde se cayó tu hermana.

Los ojos —ahora dorados— de Jonathan, se encendieron como las alas en llamas de un ángel.

—¿Te atreves a bromear? —dijo, muy bajo—. ¿De verdad quieres hacerme enojar?

La verdad era que Jace estaba buscando una excusa para golpear a alguien. Y Jonathan parecía ser la mejor opción. Además de que estaba bastante seguro que era el único que no lo vencería de un puñetazo.

—Estoy sacando mi dolor interno —dijo Jace—, y tú pareces ser una buena víctima.

—¿Víctima? —Jonathan pareció divertido—. ¿Quieres saber quién terminará siendo la víctima de los dos?

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te muestre mi poder, cariño?

—No digas esas cosas en frente de tu padre —dijo Jonathan con voz burlona—. Harás que me sonroje.

Stephen, que había estado hablando con un hombre bajito que era su segundo al mando, les lanzó una mirada de advertencia desde el timón.

—Por el amor al Ángel, ¿podrían comportarse como unos adultos?

—No —dijo Jace—, tengo diecisiete años y tengo todo el derecho de comportarme como un niño asustado y rebelde que quiere herir a los demás porque secuestraron a su novia.

Jonathan arrugó la cara.

—Clary no es tu novia.

—Lo siento —Jace sonrió levemente—. Mi prometida. ¿Quieres ser el padrino?

Jonathan pareció querer estrangularlo, pero justo en ese momento apareció Stephen a su lado. Su rostro era grave.

—¿Podrían ser un poco serios sobre el asunto?

Jace le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—Bueno, es difícil cuanto lo dice alguien que está sin pantalones.

Stephen hizo como que no lo escuchó.

—Entiendo que los dos estén molestos y…

—Molesto es una palabra muy bonita para que lo que estoy sintiendo —replicó Jonathan.

—…y tengan impulsos asesinos, pero no deberían hablar así de la chica que acaba…

Jace y Jonathan se pusieron tiesos como la cuerda de un arco a punto de disparar una flecha.

—¡Clary no está muerta! —gritaron los dos al unísono.

Stephen no parecía muy seguro.

—¿Entonces qué le pasó?

Jace abrió la boca y la cerró. Miró a Jonathan, impotente.

—Bueno —dijo Jonathan, muy digno—. No sé, pero…

Jace gruñó, lo agarró por la camisa y lo empujó contra el mástil.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —susurró, furioso.

—Valentine quería hacer algo con ella —dijo Jonathan en el mismo tono—. Fue la razón por la que decidí alejarme de él.

—¿Qué cosa? —casi gritó Jace.

—No te gustará saberlo.

—Tampoco me gustas tú, pero aquí estoy, metido en tu cuerpo.

—¿Y qué crees que se siente estar dentro del tuyo? —le espetó Jonathan.

—Me imagino que una sensación agobiantemente asombrosa —contestó Jace—. Ahora, dime, ¿dónde está Clary?

—¿Qué crees que soy? —dijo Jonathan, furioso y se soltó de su agarre de un feroz jalón—. ¿Una bola mágica que todo lo sabe?

—Ahora mismo te cambiaría muy alegremente por una.

—Bueno qué lástima, yo no te cambiaría a ti ni por un saco de estiércol.

—Claro que no —dijo Jace con una media sonrisa—, dado que estoy en tu cuerpo, ¿quién me va a querer?

—¿Todo el mundo? —dijo Jonathan con voz burlona, pero su voz era dura—. ¿Tú crees que esto me gusta más que a ti? Pero si queremos encontrar a … ¿qué? —Jonathan pareció súbitamente molesto—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Siempre supe que era hermoso —dijo Jace, mirándolo de arriba abajo—, pero debo admitir que nunca me había dado cuenta de hasta dónde supera el límite mi perfección.

—¿Ahora me vas a besar? —se burló Jonathan—. Lo siento, cariño, pero estoy ocupado. Tal vez después.

—Bueno, ahora lo que dices…

—Inténtalo y te rompo toda la cara.

—Dado que es la tuya, no creo que me importe mucho. Ya asusta así como está.

—¿Ya acabó el club de Adolescentes Rebeldes de hacer su reunión privada? —dijo Stephen.

—No —dijo Jace en voz alta—. Jonathan y yo estamos teniendo un momento romántico, padre, no lo estropees. —Se volvió hacia Jonathan—. Ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Sobre qué? —dijo el otro chico molesto—. Tenemos bastantes problemas de donde escoger. Empezando por Clary y nuestro muy agradable cambio de cuerpo. Sin mencionar que Valentine va directo atacar Port Idris.

—Lo de Clary es más importante —decidió Jace—. Dejemos lo demás para después.

—Sí, bueno, si tienes alguna idea de cómo llegar a ella desde este barco estúpido, dímela. —el rostro de Jonathan parecía furioso de nuevo —, tal vez, si tan solo tú la hubieras agarrado en vez de dejarla correr hacia la batalla, ella estaría aquí ahora.

Jace sintió como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Él había estado demasiado impresionado por la escena de Clary y Jonathan besándose que apenas fue consciente cuando Clary salió corriendo. El recuerdo fue como un balde de agua fría en su cara.

—¡Stephen William Herondale! —gritó una tercera voz y ambos saltaron.

La puerta del camarote principal cayó al suelo de un golpe y Amatis apareció al otro lado, tan furiosa como Jace nunca la había visto. De hecho, había dudado sobre la capacidad de Amatis de enojarse.

—Uh —Stephen retrocedió—. Hola, Amatis.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —rugió la mujer—. Dejarme encerrada aquí mientras tú y tu manada de compañeros psicópatas…

—Gracias —se burló Jace.

—… iban a luchar contra Valentine sin mí!

—En mi defensa —dijo Stephen, sin dejar de retroceder ante la mirada atónita de los piratas—. Luke estuvo de acuerdo.

Amatis negó con la cabeza, molesta. Luego miró hacia Jonathan y Jace.

—¿Qué hace Jonathan aquí? —le espetó a Jace.

—¡Soy Jace! —dijo Jace, exasperado.

Amatis lo miró confundida.

—Larga historia —dijo Stephen—. No quieres saberla.

—¡Él se robó mi cuerpo! —gritó Jace apuntando a Jonathan.

—¡No, tú lo hiciste!

—¡FARSANTE!

—¡IMBÉCIL!

—Ustedes dos —dijo Stephen, acercándose a ellos después de percibir la tensión—, concéntrense y déjense de tonterías.

Jace alzó la mirada… y su padre debió de ver visto algo en su rostro, porque sus ojos de un azul oscuro parecieron suavizarse.

—¿Qué me concentre? —Jonathan soltó un jadeo furioso, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no gritar—. ¿Tú me dices que me concentre cuando Clary está en algún lugar, posiblemente desangrándose y yo estoy aquí atado a tu estúpido barco?

Jace se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No quería hacerlo, de verdad no quería, pero ahí estaba. Entendía a Jonathan. Lo entendía porque era la misma culpa la que los estaba devorando a los dos.

—¡No puedo! —se escuchó gritar e, incapaz de detenerse, estrelló su puño contra el mástil. Las astillas se clavaron en sus nudillos con un profundo dolor cargado de oscura satisfacción. —¡No puedo!

Jonathan lo miró. De alguna extraña manera, lograba hacer lucir sus ojos dorados como fuego negro.

—¿Y a quién le interesa lo que tú digas? —dijo con voz gélida—. Deberías dejar de lloriquear como siempre y ponerte a hacer útil. Trata de endurecer tus delicados, delicados sentimientos.

La furia ardió en los huesos de Jace y le hizo ver todo rojo.  
—¿Cómo tú? —dijo Jace, sarcástico—. Desquitando tú odio a ti mismo con los demás. Porque eso es lo único que sientes ¿no es así? Solo odio a todo el mundo.

_Y probablemente la única persona que se preocupaba por ti ahora esté agonizando._

_Por tu culpa… y por la mía._

Las manos se Jonathan se curvaron en dos puños como si hubiera podido leerle la mente.

—Tal vez solo estás enojado porque ella me besó —dijo entonces, con voz suave—. Tal vez te moleste que no sea mi hermana, pero sí tuya.

Jace tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que Jonathan le estaba hablando como si él fuera Jonathan. Aun así, el recuerdo de Clary y Jonathan besándose bajo la lluvia se clavó de nuevo en su pecho como una estaca envenenada. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

—Stephen —escuchó decir a Amatis, asustada—. Detenlos.

—Oh, vamos, Jonathan —siguió Jonathan—, no trates de negarlo. Estás celoso de mí.

Jace intentó lanzarse sobre él, pero Stephen se interpuso entre ellos de un paso.

—Jace —dijo Stephen, mirando a Jonathan—, deja de provocar a Jonathan.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Jonathan, y Jace pudo ver la furia deformando su rostro—. ¡Deberíamos estar ya alcanzando a Valentine!

—Vamos lo más rápido que podemos —dijo Stephen, sin perder la calma. Frente a frente, él y Jonathan estaban a la misma altura.

—¡Pues debería ser más rápido!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Jace—. ¡Y deja de comportarte como un estúpido niño malcriado!

Jonathan lo miró por encima del hombro de Stephen.

—¿Oh, no eres tu alguna clase de experto, chico ángel? —dijo con voz fría —. ¿No acaso es lo que siempre has sido?

Jace intentó golpearlo, pero de nuevo, Stephen se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Basta! —rugió—. ¡Basta los dos! ¡Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado!

—¡Imbécil! —siguió gritando Jonathan, alzando su voz sobre la Stephen—, ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo lo que le suceda a Clary será tu culpa! ¡Todo!

—¡Cállate! —la voz de Jace tronó en sus oídos, fuerte y rabiosa—. ¡CÁLLATE!

—¡Cállame! —lo retó Jonathan—. ¡Ven a callarme y deja de esconderte detrás de los calzoncillos de tu padre!

—¡MUÉVETE! —le bramó Jace a su padre tratando de alcanzar a Jonathan—. ¡QUÍTATE!

—¡Si —Jonathan soltó una risa seca—, dejen que el niñito desquite su furia hacia sí mismo conmigo! YO LO CALMARÉ.

—¡No! —rugió Stephen—. ¡Basta!

—¡YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO! —rugió Jonathan.

Y entonces, a una velocidad aterradora, se giró y golpeó a Stephen. Por un momento Jace sintió que el suelo se balanceaba debajo de él y entonces estaba encima de Jonathan, su puño estrellándose contra su cara. Ambos rodaron en el suelo, en un caos de patadas, puños y golpes. Sintió como algo duro se clavaba en su espalda, lanzado una oleada de dolor por su cuerpo, pero no le importó; quería matar a Jonathan. Lo iba a hacer.

Jace fue súbitamente separado de Jonathan por unas fuertes manos. Se debatió, viendo todo rojo a través de sus ojos, y entonces alguien lo estrelló contra una pared de madera y su visión se aclaró.

Una pirata enorme estaba frente a él, sus ojos diminutos en su grande rostro, y parecía estar muy molesto.

—¡El capitán Stephen ha dicho basta!

Jace, aún cegado por la furia, observó hacia un lado, donde su padre tenía a Jonathan inmovilizado en el suelo mientras éste no dejaba de gritar.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS! ¡VOY A QUEMAR EL MUNDO!

Jace comenzó a reírse como un maniático.

—¡SÍ, COMO TÚ DIGAS, IMBÉCIL!

—¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

—¡TÚ PRIMERO!

—Oh, por el Ángel —Amatis calló a Jonathan de una patada—. Jace está siendo bastante insoportable hoy.

—¡Yo soy Jace! —rugió Jace.

Jonathan, aún debajo de Stephen, escupió sangre.

—¡Él empezó! —gritó con voz ronca, señalando a Jace.

Jace le lanzó una mirada ardiente.

—Si, ahora ve corriendo con mi papi y acúsame.

—¿Ya vez? —Jonathan se giró hacia Stephen con una mirada enloquecida—. ¿Vez quién empieza, padre?

—¡Él no es tu padre! —gritó Jace.

Stephen los miró como si deseara agarrarlos a los dos y aventarlos por la borda.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de este juego, Jonathan —dijo, mirando a Jace.

Jace soltó una risa incrédula

—Sí, claro —dijo con un deje sarcástico—, los dos confabulamos durante la batalla para fingir actuar como el otro porque estábamos muy aburridos y queríamos tortura la vida de los demás.

—No creo que haga falta que hagan eso para hacerlo —dijo Amatis.

—¿Y a ti quién te pidió tu opinión? —le espetó Jonathan.

—Jace —dijo Stephen, alzando la voz.

—¿Qué? —dijo Jace—. ¡No fui yo!

Jonathan volvió a soltar una risita socarrona.

—Ya está bien, Jonathan, deja de actuar como yo.

—No —dijo Jace, con la cara roja—, no lo hagas.

Stephen le lanzó una mirada oscura.

—Bien, esto fue suficiente, incluso para mí. Jonathan, no confío en ti ni y la verdad no sé por qué te traje aquí...

—¿Por lástima? —corroboró Jace, escupiendo las palabras entre los dientes.

—… pero creo que será mejor que estés encerrado en las mazmorras. No quiero más peleas con mi hijo. Encontraremos a tu hermana, te lo aseguro, pero no quiero que estés involucrado en nuestros planes.

Jace abrió la boca, incrédulo y le lanzó una mirada a su padre de _¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?_

—¡Yo soy Jace! —dijo, mitad furioso mitad desesperado—. ¿¡Cómo no puedes verlo?!

—Está mintiendo —dijo Jonathan cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada triunfante a Jace—. No lo escuchen.

Stephen pareció de repente muy cansado.

—Llévenselo —ordenó a sus piratas—. Ahora.

—¡No! —Jace comenzó a debatirse contra las personas que lo jalaba—. ¡No!¡YO SOY JACE! ¡ÉL ES UN FARSANTE!

Jonathan soltó una risa malvada.

—Oh, no lo escuchen, está loco, está delirando. ¡Llévenlo a las mazmorras por mentiroso!

* * *

Simon saltó por el portal sintiendo como si cayera hacia unas turbulentas nubes oscuras. La oscuridad se revolvió a su alrededor y se fragmentó en un montón de colores. Por un momento pareció girar en la nada y entonces sintió un jalón por todo su cuerpo y antes de ser consciente que caía ya se había estampado en el suelo.

Se levantó escupiendo tierra y al instante se congeló.

Estaba de pie en medio de una calle estrecha y destrozada. Las personas corrían a su alrededor en una marea de rostros desconocidos y aterrados que lo empujaban al pasar, sin ningún destino aparente. El estruendo era abrumador: alaridos, nombres gritados al viento, pasos de gente que corría y cristales rompiéndose. Por encima de los tejados de la casas observó el aire teñido de rojo, pero no era la luz del amanecer, sino de fuego devorando la ciudad. El olor a quemado y demonios era tan intenso que Simon casi podía saborearlo.

Por encima de ellos el cielo era negro, con las nubes arremolinándose en él como si los ángeles rugieran de furia. Atontado por el pánico, Simon observó hacia las torres demonio, semicultas en la niebla, y se percató de que su brillo había desaparecido. Ahora solo eran torres fantasmales que observaban inexpresivas la destrucción de lo que habían protegido por mil años.

La ciudad que, desde hacía mucho, era el hogar de Simon.

—¡Simon, idiota! —Era Isabelle, enfrente de él, mirándolo con la expresión más furiosa e histérica que Simon le había visto jamás.

Con la mitad de su mente que no estaba paralizada del horror, Simon observó cómo Magnus y Alec ocultaban a Max detrás de ellos cuando el primer demonio los atacó. Alec lo abatió de una patada y Magnus gritó algo que sonó como que su magia estaba agotada. Alec le contestó algo más, exasperado. Hubo un destello azul y entonces Max desapareció.

Isabelle seguía gritando enfrente de él. Una cosa verde y babosa apareció al final de la calle y se arrastró hacia ellos a una velocidad aterradora. Simon, reaccionando por fin, empujó a Izzy a un lado y le asestó un puñetazo al demonio al mismo tiempo que Isabelle bajaba su látigo y lo convertía en un montón de cenizas brillantes.

Más demonios comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor. Simon e Izzy retrocedieron y de repente se encontraron espalda contra espalda junto a Magnus y Alec.

—Bueno —dijo Magnus—, si muero por esto, Presiente Miau los matará a todos.

—Espero que no se muera de hambre antes —dijo Simon.

—Cállate, Seamus.

—Soy Simon.

—No me importa.

Alec e Izzy gritaron el nombre de un ángel y sus cuchillos serafín brillaron a su alrededor en un círculo de fuego azul.

—Retrasar a la muerte es mi pasatiempo favorito —comentó Isabelle—. Esta vez no será diferente.

* * *

En cuanto Jace desapareció gritando 'noooo' por las escaleras, Jonathan se giró hacia Stephen.

—Lo siento —dijo, aunque no lo hacía—. No debí golpearte, pero él estaba actuando como un idiota

Stephen lo miró, escéptico.

—¿Solo él?

—Deberíamos apresurarnos —dijo Jonathan, ignorándolo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Stephen se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Debemos tener unas cuatro horas por lo menos. Valentine no llegará hasta Port Idris hasta el anochecer, debemos detenerlo antes de que llegue.

Jonathan se rió.

—¿Qué es tan…? —comenzó Stephen, confundido.

Ambos hombres saltaron cuando hubo un destello de luz blanca y una explosión delante de ellos. Por un momento Jonathan vio a través de ella una ciudad en llamas y personas corriendo. Retrocedió, cegado, y casi saltó cuando alguien cayó sobre él.

—¡No, no, no!

—¡Ah, quítate de encima mocoso!

Unos ojos grises y redondos observaron a Jonathan desde arriba.

—¡Jace! —gritó Max en su cara—. ¡Jace, tienes que venir!

Max se puso de pie de un salto y trató de correr de nuevo hacia el portal. Jonathan, con una mueca de fastidio, lo agarró de la camisa y lo hizo hacia atrás sin esfuerzo. Max siguió tratando de correr hacia el portal, a pesar de que esté ya había desaparecido.

— ¡No! ¡Alec! ¡Izzy! ¡Suéltame!

Jonathan tenía ganas de estrellar su puñetera cabeza contra algo duro. Como un pedazo de metal.

—Cállate, niño.

—Max —Stephen se acercó a él corriendo—. Max ¿qué pasa?

—La ciudad —jadeó Max. Tenía la cara sucia y salpicada de sangre—. La ciudad está bajo ataque. Magnus logró enviarme hacia aquí, pero su magia estaba muy debilitada después de la batalla y todos los demás se separaron al llegar… había… demasiados —Max cerró los ojos, como si le doliera recordar.

Jonathan y Stephen intercambiaron una mirada.

—Bueno, no me esperaba algo diferente —dijo Jonathan. _Y si tú lo hacías, eres un idiota._

—Imposible —Stephen parecía consternado.

—Tiene un ejército de demonios con él, —dijo Jonathan, aburrido—. ¿De verdad crees que eso no le ayudará a moverse más rápido? Ya debe haber aniquilado a la mitad de la ciudad.

Max, aterrorizado, se acercó a Jonathan de un salto y lo abrazó. Tomado con la guardia baja, Jonathan se congeló. A parte de Clary, no recordaba haber abrazado a otra persona en su vida. Le parecía algo tan mundano, tan estúpido. Quiso hacer a un lado a Max con una mueca de asco, pero entonces vio su rostro asustado, sus ojos grises fijos en él como si Jonathan fuera un ángel que había caído del cielo para protegerlo.

_Tú nos salvaras_, decían sus ojos, _yo confío en ti._

No, no en él.

En Jace.

Jonathan, sintiéndose profundamente incómodo, miró hacia otro lado y dejó que el niño se aferrara a él sin aparentemente hacerle mucho caso.

—¿Y entonces? —dijo con rudeza—. ¿Qué haremos?

Stephen apretó la mandíbula obstinadamente.

—Entonces vamos detenerlo.

—¿Podemos comer algo antes? —dijo Jonathan con voz cansina.

* * *

La zarpa del demonio atizó en el pecho de Simon como una bola de acero y lo mandó volando en el aire hasta el tejado de una casa. Aterrizó en una avalancha de teja rota, polvo y sangre. El dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo. Simon se puso de pie a duras penas en el inclinado tejado y entonces el demonio volvió a embestirlo. Cayó del tejado y rodó por el suelo, viendo todo el mundo rojo a través de sus ojos como si se hubiera convertido en sangre.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, tambaleante. Los cristales rotos resonaban debajo de sus botas. Con una última mirada hacia el demonio, Simon dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

Tenía que encontrar a los demás. Él no era un héroe; no iba a luchar y matarse por eso. Sabía que no podía combatir contra un demonio tan fuerte como ése.

—¡Isabelle! —gritó—. ¡Alec! ¡Magnus!  
Sus gritos se perdieron en el estruendo de la noche. Simon siguió corriendo a través de las calles colmadas de personas y demonios. Se dio cuenta, con cierta confusión, de que la mayoría de los cazadores de sombras parecían o demasiado jóvenes, o demasiado grandes para pelear. Entonces recordó que toda la Armada estaba con Luke, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, en medio del mar, posiblemente sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Y si ellos no estaban, ¿quién protegía la ciudad aparte de niños y ancianos?

Una explosión resonó a lo lejos y Simon sintió como el suelo retumbaba a sus pies. Dobló una esquina, sin saber a dónde se dirigía… y frenó en seco.

Un cazador de sombras yacía arrodillado en el suelo. Su cuchillo serafín estaba abandonado en el suelo, a unos pasos de Simon, y su chaqueta negra estaba manchada de sangre. Simon miró más allá de la calle, esperando ver un demonio, pero lo que salió de las sombras fueron dos hombres lobos —Simon lo supo en cuánto los miró— que se reían mientras miraban al derrotado nefilim.

—Mira, que tenemos aquí, ¿dónde está ahora tu arrogancia ahora, Cazador de Sombras? ¿No era los guerreros del Cielo? Los más puros, lo más tenaces.

—Unos imbéciles presuntuosos, todos —dijo el segundo—. ¿Qué sientes ahora que has sido derrotado por un asqueroso subterráneo, eh?

Ambos hombres lobos soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Qué dijiste? —el Cazador de Sombras les lanzó una mirada desafiante—. Lo siento, no te escuché sobre tu desagradable olor a perro mojado. —El Cazador de Sombras les escupió sangre—. Y no, tampoco estoy adoptando mascotas, si eso has venido a pedirme.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces, antes de que Simon pudiera evitarlo, ambos hombres lobos se lanzaron sobre él y comenzaron golpearlo, una y otra vez.

—¡No! —Simon dio paso al frente—. ¡Basta!  
El hombre lobo soltó una risotada.

—Ah, una sanguijuela. ¿Eres tú quién derrumbó a este? —señaló al ensangrentado Cazador de Sombras que miraba a Simon con un odio tan profundo que casi dolía—. Lo siento, amigo, pensamos que no había sido tomado.

—¿Tomado? —repitió Simon, confundido.

El segundo hombre lobo volvió a reír.

—Claro, hombre, ¿a qué estas esperando a llevarlo al Gard para que lo apresen? Valentine pagará en oro a cada Cazador de Sombras que le entreguen.

Las palabras se colaron en la cabeza de Simon como veneno ardiendo. ¿Valentine pagará en oro a cada Cazador de Sombras que le entreguen? Entonces…

—¿Ustedes están del lado de Valentine? —no pudo evitar que su voz sonara débil.

Si eso era cierto, ellos estaban en muchos problemas.

—Claro, hombre, y ustedes también —el hombre lobo frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tu líder no te lo dijo? Los idiotas nos abrieron las puertas de la ciudad pensando que éramos sus aliados, pero solo fue una trampa. Cuando la hija de Valentine hizo caer las salvaguardas y Valentine llegó, nos unimos a ellos.

Simon sintió que se iba a desmayar.

—¿La hija de Valentine?

El hombre lobo parpadeó.

—¿Estás retrasado o algo?

Simon, sintiendo que el suelo se balanceaba debajo de él, retrocedió y salió corriendo de ahí. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿La hija de Valentine? Valentine tenía solo una hija, y la última vez que Simon la había visto había sido justo antes de saltar al portal. Había tenido la esperanza de que ella y los demás hubiera aparecido en otro lado de la ciudad, pero…

Simon se detuvo. Delante de él, al final de calle, una figura negra se arrastraba. Supo de inmediato que no era un demonio, pero eso no evitó que la sangre se le congelara en cuanto reconoció aquélla figura ensangrentada.

Isabelle.

Simon corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. El rostro de Izzy estaba pálido y una fea herida cruzaba su pecho de arriba abajo.

—No —ella lo empujó débilmente, molesta—. No, apártate, Simon. ¡Vete!

—Isabelle, que estás dici…

—¡Tienes que irte! —Isabelle lo apartó de un feroz golpe—. ¡Ahora!  
—Pero… —comenzó Simon.

Isabelle lo besó. Por un momento, todo desapareció. La batalla, la sangre, los gritos. Todo menos el fuego, que pareció encenderse dentro de Simon como una explosión. Los labios de Isabelle eran suaves y al mismo tiempo feroces sobre los suyos, como el roce de un cuchillo sobre la piel. Peligroso, pero tentador como el infierno.

Ella lo alejó de un empujón. Simon se vio de pronto de vuelta a la realidad como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría.

—Tienes que irte —jadeó ella—. Ellos ya vienen.

Simon se tensó.

—¿Quiénes vienen?

—Los caballeros hada —dijo ella—, me han perseguido por media ciudad.

Simon la miró sorprendido.

—¿Y tu… te vas a rendir?

—Se llevaron a Alec —Isabelle se puso de pie aduras penas—. Tengo que encontrarlo…

—Pero…

—Simon —Isabelle estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. SI no te vas, te noquearé aquí mismo. Si ellos no me atrapan, otros lo harán. Si los dos escapamos, ellos nos perseguirán y te matarán. Se supone que tú estás en nuestra contra. Si tú te vas, entonces puedes sacarnos a mí y Alec de ahí. Busca a Magnus.

Simon no terminaba de entenderlo. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido. Escuchó pasos acercándose rápidamente y el sonido de voces gritando.

Le bastó una mirada a Isabelle para saber que no le iba a hacer caso.

Cuando el primer caballero hada apareció, Simon se abalanzó sobre él de un salto. Escuchó a Isabelle soltar una palabrota y el sonido de su látigo al lanzarse detrás de él, pero ya era tarde. Simon y el caballero hada cayeron al suelo y rodaron en él en un caos de cabellos rojos y gruñidos. Simon enterró sus dientes y sangre dulce fluyó a través de su garganta; fresca como un arroyo, dulce como una fruta fresca.

Terminó demasiado pronto.

Alguien lo agarró por detrás y lo estampó contra la ventana de una casa. El cristal se hizo añicos en la espalda de Simon y éste aterrizó en el suelo en una lluvia de vidrio. Se puso de pie y casi se arrastró hacia afuera de la casa. Isabelle estaba de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando y con la mancha de sangre haciéndose cada vez más grande en su pecho. Cinco caballeros hada estaban a su alrededor, cuatro de ellos cubiertos de sangre allí dónde Isabelle los había golpeado. El restante tenía la marca de los dientes de Simon en su cuello.

—¡Vete! —rugió Isabelle—. ¡Vete de aquí, Simon!

Simon intentó ir hacia ella y entonces algo impactó en su hombro con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder de golpe. Escuchó a Isabelle gritar y entonces hubo otro silbido y algo volvió a chocar contra él, esta vez en su pierna. Cuando bajó la vista se dio cuenta que eran flechas.

—¡Vete! —gritó Isabelle, y por primera vez Simon creyó escuchar su voz quebrarse. —¡Simon, por favor!

Simon, odiándose a sí mismo como nunca lo había hecho, comenzó a retroceder.

—Vayan tras él —ordenó uno de los caballeros hada. —Es un traidor.

—¡Corre! —gritó Isbaelle.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Simon todavía podía sentir el sabor a fresa de Isabelle en sus labios. _Regresaré por ti_, quiso decirle_, lo haré_. Y entonces dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Por mucho que le doliera, no le serviría a nadie si lograba que lo mataran.

* * *

La luz del fuego devorando la ciudad se reflejó en los ojos verdes de Clary. Una parte de ella sentía un oscuro placer al observar la destrucción, pero había otra, muy, muy en el fondo, que sentía que algo estaba mal.

Pero pensar en eso era aburrido. Clary quería hacer cosas divertidas.

_¿Lo quieres?_ Dijo de nuevo esa molesta voy en su mente_. ¿De verdad lo quieres?_

—Clarissa.

Clary se giró lentamente hacia su padre. Valentine había creado su propia sala del trono en el Gard, colocando una enorme silla plateada en medio del enorme salón. Antorchas de luz mágica brillaban a sus lados reflejándose en el cabello blanco de su padre.

—Acércate.

Una parte de Clary sintió una punzada de molestia, negándose a hacer lo que le pedían. Pero, como siempre, la otra parte se impuso y ella se encontró cruzando majestuosamente la sala hacia él. Él era su padre. Él la había salvado.

Recordó como había sentido que se quemaba por dentro, y luego había sentido como algo frio tocaba sus labios y ella lo había tomado desesperadamente. Cuando despertó todo era diferente.

Valentine sonreía mientras Hodge a su lado sostenía la copa.

—Tal vez es hora de que vuelvas a tomar —dijo su padre con suavidad—. Después de quitar las salvaguardas debes estar agotada.

—Yo quería luchar —dijo Clary con rudeza.

—Eres demasiado importante para eso —dijo Valentine con calma—. Ahora toma.

Hodge acercó la copa hacia ella. Dentro de ella había una espesa sustancia de un rojo oscuro.

_No,_ decía de nuevo su mente, _no lo hagas_.

Clary sonrió y lo hizo.

* * *

La figura de Simon se dibujó a contraluz en la cima de la torre demonio. Desde las alturas, sus ojos oscuros barrieron el paisaje que se adivinaba a través de una niebla serpentina que envolvía al bosque y descendía hasta invadir la ciudad adentrándose en sus calles y plazas destrozadas. Una ligera llovizna caía proyectando un velo azul borroso y salpicaba su rostro como puntos helados. El frio cortante que precede a un alba de invierno traía arrastrando consigo un viento cortante agitaba la ropa de Simon y le traía un olor a sal de mar y fuego.

La devastación le devolvía la mirada allá por donde veía. Casi le costó recordar que era de día mientras observaba la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre la ciudad como un demonio enorme. Volutas de humo grisáceo se alzaban por doquier como torres siniestras hasta un cielo de azul desvaído y marchito, herencia de llamas hambrientas que habían devorado todo a su paso. La lluvia mezclada con aquella bruma cenicienta parecía flotar en el aire, drenando los colores y apagando los estragos del fuego que aún ardían débilmente.

Las calles estaban destruidas y sombras oscuras se movían por todos lados, pero mientras Simon observaba, se dio cuenta como todos los Cazadores de Sombras, uno a uno, comenzaban a caer. Los cuchillos serafín brillaban solitarios en el suelo, la sangre manchaba las calles como ríos y los gritos llenaban el aire. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una enorme fila se formara camino hacia el Gard, con miles de subterráneos arrastrando prisioneros a los nefilim detrás de ellos.

Simon apretó los puños.

La batalla había terminado.

La ciudad había caído.

* * *

_I watch the city burn_  
_These passions slowly smoldering_  
_A lesson never learned_  
_Only violence_  
_Is your world just a broken promise_  
_Is your love just a drop of rain_  
_Will we all just burn our fire_  
_Are you still there?_

Let it burn, Red.

* * *

Stephen desplegó el mapa sobre la mesa. Jonathan, a su lado, le dio un mordisco a su bollo y observó con leve interés como Stephen estudiaba el mapa midiendo sus posibilidades mientras toda la tripulación parecía contener la respiración.

—No quiero ser maleducado, capitán —dijo un pirata, dudoso—. Pero nunca llegaremos a tiempo.

—Y eso sin mencionar que somos muy pocos para combatir —dijo otro, mirando a los demás —. No seremos ninguna ayuda para nadie, y menos para derrotar a Valentine.

Jonathan les dio una mirada de desdén. Debían de ser por mucho veinte, y a ninguno de ellos parecía entusiasmarles la idea de meterse en otra batalla. Ni siquiera por su capitán. Muchos ni siquiera se habían recuperado de sus heridas de la anterior pelea.

—Bueno, no creo que aunque fueran cien ayudaran mucho —dijo con desprecio—, más bien todos serían una molestia.

No les dijo que eran unos cobardes, pero la intención estaba ahí. Los piratas le lanzaron una mirada agria.

—Jace —comenzó Stephen—. Cállate.

—Si, hazle caso a tu papi —se burló el brujo del barco, un jovencito flacucho y con alas negras que Stephen había recogido en Tortuga.

Jonathan no estaba de humor para eso. Lo miró, peligrosamente calmado y le sonrió.

—A menos que desees que estrelle tu linda cabeza contra el suelo, te aconsejo que cierres la boca.

—Cuando quieras, nene.

Jonathan le arrojó su bollo en la cara.

—¡Oye!

—Jace —casi gritó Stephen—. Basta.

—¿O qué? —dijo Jonathan—. ¿Me mandarás a mi habitación?

—Jace —Amatis, al otro lado de Stephen, la lanzó una mirada de confusa molestia—. Deja de comportarte así con tu padre, él está decidiendo cosas importantes ahora.

Jonathan gruñó y miró hacia dónde Max estaba dormido en el sillón como un gato.

—Oh, mi corazón sangra.

Stephen, ignorándolos a ambos, alzó la mirada hacia su tripulación.

—Tienen razón —dijo con voz grave—. No seremos de ninguna ayuda y solo nos arriesgaremos a que nos capturen de nuevo, pero esas no era mis intenciones. He estado pensando sobre algo.

Jonathan, aburrido, miró hacia la ventana. La luz de mediodía entraba por ella a raudales y se derramaba por el suelo a sus pies. Amatis, al otro lado de Stephen, lo miró como diciéndole '_por atención, jovencito'_. Jonathan reprimió el impulso de enseñarle el dedo.

Un súbito destello los hizo saltar a todos menos Jonathan, que se estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Stephen retrocedió sobresaltado al tiempo que una familiar figura borrosa tomaba forma por encima de la mesa.

—Luke —dijo Amatis llevándose la mano a la boca—. ¿Cómo…?

—Tuve la ayuda de un brujo —dijo Luke rápidamente—. Escúchenme, no tengo mucho tiempo. Estamos a horas de llegar a Port Idris y ya nos han llegado noticias de que la ciudad ha sido tomada a primera hora de la mañana. No sabemos cómo pasó, pero Valentine ha vuelto a poner las salvaguardas.

Jonathan, repentinamente interesado, se acercó hasta la proyección temblorosa de Luke. El hombre parecía cansado y ansioso.

—¿A primera hora de la mañana? —dijo Stephen con un grito—. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

—No lo sé —Luke negó con la cabeza—. Pero lo hizo. Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo desactivó las salvaguardas.

—¿Y Clary? ¿Clary estaba con él? —dijo Jonathan—. ¿Nadie la vio?

—No sabemos nada, Jace —dijo Luke—. Las noticias que nos llegan son muy confusas. Muy pocos lograron escapar y la mayoría no supo que pasó. Dicen que Valentine tuvo ayuda desde dentro de la ciudad.

—¿Y entonces que haremos? —dijo Jonathan, alterado. La idea de que Clary estuviera encerrada ahí dentro con Valentine no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Eso no es todo —Luke parecía enfermo—. Los subterráneos han decidido ponerse de su lado. Y los Cazadores de Sombras están siendo encarcelados.

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la estancia. El corazón de Jonathan comenzó a latir con fuerza; Port Idris era prácticamente inexpugnable, no había forma de atravesar las salvaguardas a menos de hacerlas caer y la única persona que podía hacerlo era él, pero entonces ¿quién demonios las había desactivado? Y lo peor de todo, ahora ya no podría entrar porque su padre no lo dejaría, lo que los dejaba con la única opción de atacar la ciudad y tratar de entrar por la fuerza.

Jonathan sabía que era prácticamente imposible hacer caer las salvaguardas por la fuerza. De hecho, dudaba que fuera posible. Y si ni siquiera contaban con la ayuda de los estúpidos subterráneos…

—Vamos a necesitar ayuda —dijo Stephen mirando a Luke—. Eso es lo que estaba pensando. No importa lo que haya pasado, tenemos que recuperar la ciudad. Y creo que sé lo que me estás pidiendo.

Luke apretó los labios.

—¿Lo sabes?

—El Círculo —dijo Stephen—. Tenemos que convocarlo de nuevo.

—¿El Círculo? —repitió un pirata, con la boca abierta—. ¿Esos piratas legendarios, valientes y…?

—¿Una bola de dementes, saqueadores y borrachos? —dijo Amatis con voz chillona—. ¿En serio, Luke?

—¿Tan sorprendida estás? —dijo Jonathan con una sonrisita—. Mira a tu alrededor. No veo mucha diferencia.

—Son lo único que nos queda —dijo Luke, serio—. Yo solo con la Armada somos suficientes para atacar, pero dudo que tengamos una oportunidad.

—O podrían rendir la ciudad por hambre —dijo un pirata—. Sitiarla y luego comer enfrente de ellos. Aseguro que eso sacará de sus casillas a Valentine.

—O también podríamos vestirnos de bufones, bailar frente a la puerta y hacerlo reír como maníaco para que nos abra la puerta de buena manera —dijo Jonathan, molesto—. ¿No estás escuchando? Los subterráneos están de su lado. Si algo no le faltará a Valentine será comida.

—Hace años que el Círculo no ha sido convocado —dijo Amatis, que parecía reacia a la idea—. ¿Quién les dice que acudirán a su llamado?

—No lo harán —dijo Stephen—, seremos nosotros quiénes iremos a ellos.

—¿Nosotros? —dijo Amatis alzando la voz.

—Si —decidió Stephen—. No podemos ir con Luke porque la Armada nunca accederá a pelear con nosotros, sin mencionar que somos una fuerza insignificante… pero si llegamos con un ejército, entonces…

—Es una locura —dijo Amatis.

—¿Vamos a ir a buscar a los Blackthorn? —dijo un pirata, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Y los Penhallow? ¿Y los Verlac? ¿Y los Carstairs?

—A todos los que encontremos —dijo Stephen y luego alzó la mirada hacia Luke—. Dame un día.

—¿Un día? —Amatis parecía horrorizada—. ¿Cómo haremos eso en un día?

Stephen parecía divertido.

—No lo sé. Solo espera, una idea genial se me ocurrirá.

—Un día —asintió Luke—. Nos reuniremos en el puerto frente a la llanura Brocelind y entonces allí planearemos el ataque.

—Hecho —dijo Stephen.

* * *

Stephen salió bramando cosas sobre poner rumbo al sur y acelerar la marcha. Jonathan, perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos, se quedó solo en el frio camarote. A pesar de que era mediodía, afuera el cielo estaba oscuro, como si trajera malos presagios.

Jonathan estaba a punto de explotar. Nunca había sido una persona paciente, y mucho menos la clase de persona que se sienta y espera su oportunidad. Él hacía las cosas cuándo y cómo quería. Y la idea de estar allí atascado sin poder buscar a Clary lo estaba matando.

—Sé lo que harás —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Jonathan levantó la vista sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo sorprendieran. Por un momento de locura creyó que era Jace quién le hablaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era su propio reflejo en un espejo. Había una grieta en él, cruzando su rostro y haciéndolo ver como el reflejo malvado de algo corrompido.

Se giró y se encontró con que Luke seguía ahí, de pie, mirándolo con una expresión curiosa.

—¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? —dijo Jonathan con voz gélida.

—Sé lo que vas a hacer —repitió Luke—. Y creo que no es buena idea.

Jonathan mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo.

—No lo sabes.

—Lo estoy suponiendo.

—Entonces sabes que es buena idea —dijo Jonathan, obstinado—. Su plan es perfecto y todo, pero sabes bien que derrumbar las salvaguardas es algo imposible. Necesitas más ayuda que unos cuántos piratas locos para hacerlo.

Luke frunció el ceño.

—¿Y de qué clase de ayuda estamos hablando?

Jonathan sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—No iré con S... mi padre —dijo de pronto recordando que Luke estaba creyendo hablar con Jace—. Él ya tiene su misión. Yo tengo la mía. Buscaré una forma de derrumbar las salvaguardas, puedes contar con eso. Cuando ustedes ataquen, abriré una brecha por donde puedan entrar. Entraré ahí y voy a salvar a Clary sin importar que cueste.

Luke lo miró por un largo rato en silencio. Jonathan lo miró, impasible. No lo podía detener; ya lo había decidido.

—Sabía que había algo de tu madre en ti —dijo por fin—. Ella estaría orgullosa.

Jonathan sintió como lo hubiera golpeado. Desvió la mirada, deseando que Luke no viera la sorpresa de su rostro. Él estaba hablando de Céline, la madre de Jace, por supuesto…

—No puedo detenerte —dijo Luke—. Y no negaré que si tenemos alguna posibilidad, por mínima que sea, debemos aprovecharla. Pero, a dónde sea que vayas, ten cuidado.

Jonathan lo miró. Y entonces supo que Luke sabía perfectamente con quién estaba hablando.

—Lo haré —contestó con voz ronca—. Y no iré solo.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Luke con una leve sonrisa—. Ave atque vale, chico.

Y desapareció.

* * *

Max miró fijamente a Jace. Se había despertado creyendo la voz de Luke, pensado que seguía soñando, pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que no era así. Y mientras miraba a Jace hablar con él, algo acerca de él le pareció fuera de lugar, algo que no lograba descubrir.

Jace sintió su mirada y se giró hacia él. Casi pareció sorprendido, como si se hubiera olvidado que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —dijo con rudeza.

—Nada —dijo Max rápidamente—. Estaba mirando ese cuadro de Will Herondale. Creo que lo conozco.

Jace miró hacia el cuadro con el ceño fruncido. Un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules le devolvió la mirada; había una joven a su lado, de cabello castaño, rostro serio y ojos grises.

—Yo la conozco —dijo en voz baja.

Max parpadeó.

—¿Los conoces? —saltó—. ¿Cómo?

—William es el príncipe malhumorado de los fantasmas —se burló Jonathan—. Esa chica, supongo, es la que lleva buscando toda su existencia.

—¿Y tú la conoces? —Max se enderezó en su asiento—. ¿A ella?

—La vi en una cabaña de una bruja de labios negros —dijo Jonathan—. Le dicen la Señora Oscura. Aunque ella no parecía muy contenta.

Jace sonrió. Era una sonrisa extraña, algo que a Max le recordó fugazmente a otra persona. Se le quedó mirando.

—¿Qué acaso me han salido mangos de la cabeza? —le espetó Jace.

—Creo que hoy te vez diferente.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

—Nuevo peinado.

Max no apartó su mirada de él.

—No… no es eso.

* * *

La sala principal del Gard estaba atestada. Simon, apretujado en medio de tantos subterráneos, sentía que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento. El aire apestaba a demonios y azufre.

—Ah, aquí estas, Sidney —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Simon se giró de golpe, sintiendo una punzada ahí dónde las heridas de las flechas seguían sanando.

—¡Magnus! —dijo, sorprendido—. ¿Dónde habías…? Pensé que tú…

—Habla más bajo, vampiro —le espetó el brujo. Miró a su alrededor, hacia las figuras de piel pálida vagando por el salón junto a los hombres lobo y los brujos—. Estamos rodeados de enemigos.

—O de comida, en tu caso —dijo una tercera voz. Un hombre de piel verde apareció al lado de Magnus y le dirigió una mirada sombría a Simon—. ¿Esto es a quién estabas buscando, Magnus?

—Éste amargado y verde caballero —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa—. Es mi amigo Ragnor Fell. Es muy amigable si ignoras sus comentarios hirientes y llenos de ponzoña.

—¿Tu amigo? —dijo Ragnor—. ¿Desde cuándo soy amigo de un lunático?

Magnus sonrió.

—¿Lo vez? ¡Muy amigable! Puedes llamarlo dulce vaina de chícharo, le agrada.

Ragnor rodó los ojos.

—Magnus, deja de llamarme así.

—De acuerdo —dijo Simon, no muy convencido.

Magnus, recordando algo, se puso repentinamente serio.

— ¿A qué demonios has venido aquí, Sullivan?

—Todos estaban viniendo aquí —dijo Simon con calma—. Si me quedaba allá afuera, iba a parecer sospechoso.

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

—Valentine te conoce. O al menos le parecerás conocido. No es buena idea que estés aquí.

—No es buena idea que ninguno de nosotros esté aquí —dijo Ragnor—. Solo mira hacia arriba.

Simon lo hizo, inquieto. Y entonces supo a qué se refería Ragnor: todos ellos estaban en el piso inferior del Gard, y por arriba de sus cabezas se alzaban varios balcones. En el tercer piso, muy por encima de ellos, quietas sombras montaban guardia. Mientras Simon veía, creyó ver el destello rojo de unos ojos.

—Son demonios —dijo con voz ahogada.

Magnus ya lo había tomado de un brazo y lo jalaba hacia las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vamos? —dijo Simon, alarmado—. Magnus, tenemos que sacar a Izzy y Alec —dijo de pronto, recordando otra de las razones por las había venido; tal vez podía saber dónde estaban encerrados los prisioneros—. Ellos están…

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Magnus de mal humor—. Yo mismo encerré a Alec.

—¿Tu qué? —casi gritó Simon, provocando que varias personas se voltearan a verlos mientras subían las escaleras.

—Como escuchas, Steve —dijo Magnus—. Yo mismo lo encerré para saber exactamente dónde encontrarlo cuando vaya por él. Alec estaba bastante molesto, pero ya me perdonará. Tenía que hacerlo yo, o alguien más lo haría. Y no me agrada la idea de nadie más poniendo las manos sobre mi pastelito.

Ragnor soltó una risa seca por detrás de ellos.

—Y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más ridículo.

—Estás celoso porque tu novio no es un sexy Cazador de Sombras de dieciocho años con pelo negro, ojos azules y una runa de Resistencia.

—Y algo idiota, para liarse contigo.

—No seas maleducado, Ragnor —Magnus, sin soltar a Simon, llego al segundo piso y comenzó a caminar entre la gente a empujones—. Lo siento, lo siento, brujos y un vampiro están pasando, lo siento, con permiso… oh, espera, borra eso, tú me caes mal, perra.

—¡Magnus! —chilló Ragnor.

La vampira rubia que Magnus había empujado se giró hacia ellos, sorprendida.

—¡Magnus! —dijo, alegre.

—Camille —dijo Magnus, sin alegría—. Todo un placer verte aquí. O tal vez no tanto.

—Ragnor Fell —saludó Camille con otra sonrisa. Sus ojos se posaron en Simon y se detuvieron—. ¿Y…?

—Nadie importante —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa—. Ahora, querida, si nos disculpas, tenemos que largarnos.

—Pero…

—¡Adiós! —dijo Magnus sin hacerle caso.

Simon, escoltado por los otros dos brujos, se detuvieron por fin al pie de una ventana. Desde ahí podían ver todo el salón de abajo, y aún más allá, hacia el estrado. Valentine estaba sentado en él, aparentemente escuchando a un vampiro, aunque su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de fastidio. A su lado había una mujer…

Simon se atragantó.

—Genial, ahora todos no están mirando —dijo Ragnor, sombrío—. Sabía que no era buena idea venir contigo, Magnus.

Magnus comenzó a golpear la espalda de Simon.

—¿Estás bien, Stewart?

—¿Es Jocelyn? —casi gritó Simon. Miró desesperadamente hacia la mujer sentada al lado de Valentine, y entonces se percató de que estaba inconsciente. —¿Qué le hizo?

—Está drogada —dijo Magnus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Valentine es algo patético, ya sabes. Él debió secuestrarla y luego trató de obligarla a unirse al lado oscuro, pero Jocelyn no aceptó. Así que el la drogó y la sentó a su lado solo porque no puede superar estar sin ella.

—Eso es enfermo —dijo Simon, horrorizado. Recordó entonces lo que el hombre lobo le había dicho y sintió un escalofrío—. Magnus, escuché decir a alguien que la hija de Valentine había derrumbado las torres.

La mirada de Magnus se ensombreció.

—No sé qué paso después de que Clary nos arrojó por su portal —dijo con voz baja—, y sé que no fue nada bueno, pero estoy seguro que tampoco la he visto por aquí. Tal vez solo son rumores.

Simon se recargó en el balcón y aferró la madera en sus manos. ¿Dónde estaba Clary? ¿Y Jace? ¿Y Stephen? Incluso estaba inquieto por el imbécil de Jonathan. Y no hablar de lo que inquieto que estaba con Alec e Isabelle estando presos en algún lugar debajo de él.

Rastreó el salón en busca de una melena roja, pero todo lo que veía eran rostros muy blancos, sonrisas falsas, rostros lobunos y brujos paseándose de un lado a otro. Se preguntó qué pensarían los Cazadores de Sombras viendo todo este lugar infestado de ellos. Su mirada se detuvo entonces en una niñita que lo miraba desde abajo. Era pequeñita, con huesecillos de pájaro y una melea abundante rubia bajo un sobrero rosa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, fascinados.

Simon desvió la mirada, incómodo.

Y entonces las puertas se abrieron. Los murmullos se apagaron mientras una figura diminuta entraba por ella a pasos decididos. Simon, aturdido, sintió que el suelo se quebraba a sus pies cuando reconoció aquél despeinado cabello rojo. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto y ajustado, una espada sujeta a la espalda y un cinturón de armas en la cintura.

—Padre —dijo Clary, deteniéndose frente a dónde Valentine y Jocelyn estaban sentados—. La Armada se ha desplegado sobre toda la playa. Lucian Graymark ha avisado que si en tres días no rendimos la ciudad, atacará con todas sus fuerzas.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Entonces Valentine comenzó a reír y su risa hizo eco por toda la estancia. Incluso Clary sonrió, burlona. Magnus comenzó a reír y le dio un codazo a Simon, que lanzó una carcajada falsa muy fuerte que sonó más como un llanto desesperado.

Solo Jocelyn, dormida, permaneció en silencio. Y Ragnor, que no le daba gracia nada.

—Así que por fin han llegado —dijo Valentine con una sonrisa helada—. Tal vez deberíamos darle la bienvenida —miró a todos—. Tal vez nuestros aliados los subterráneos deberían ir a sacarlos de ahí.

Las sonrisas se esfumaron de pronto. Merliorn, el caballero de las hadas, dio un paso al frente.

—Lo haremos, mi señor —dijo con voz alta—. Pero antes queremos nuestro pago.

Camille apareció a su lado.

—Ya le hemos entregado a cada Cazador de Sombras de la ciudad —dijo con un sonrisita amarga—. Hemos cumplido con nuestra palabra, ahora usted cumpla la suya.

Un hombre lobo también dio un paso al frente.

—¡Queremos nuestro oro!

Los subterráneos comenzaron a gritar por todo el lugar mientras el rostro de Valentine se volvía de piedra.

—¡ORO!

—¡NUESTRO ORO!

—¡AHORA!

—¡Silencio! —gritó Clary, poniéndose de pie al lado de su padre—. ¡Cállense todos, criaturas asquerosas!

Simon sintió que la madera bajo sus manos soltaba un crujido.

—Romperás eso —dijo Magnus en furiosa voz baja—. Contrólate. Y será mejor que no te vea.

Los subterráneos, indignados, miraron a Clary furiosos.

—Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo, hija de Valentine —dijo Merliorn—. Y convertiré tus huesos en polvo y los arrojaré al bosque para que alimenten a las bestias.

Clary sacó un cuchillo serafín y apuntó al caballero hada.

—Dilo de nuevo, campanita.

—Clarissa —dijo Valentine—. No.

Los ojos de Clary destellaron y Simon, a pesar de la distancia, creyó ver que eran más oscuro que lo que recordaba.

—Como digas, padre.

Valentine se puso de pie.

—Ahora, todos ustedes, mis amigos —sonrió. Era una sonrisa fría y despiadada—. Tendrán lo que se merecen —alzó la mirada hacia los demonios encima de ellos, en el tercer piso, observándolos en silencio—. ¡AHORA DENLES SU ORO!

Los demonios chillaron. Fue como si miles de agujas se clavaran en sus oídos. Simon retrocedió con un gritó y se tapó los oídos. Figuras bajaron desde el cielo y comenzaron a volar como sombras oscuras por todos lados, demasiado rápidas para que Simon pudiera verlas. Los subterráneos comenzaron a gritar y retroceder hacia la puerta, pero Clary, con una sonrisa macabra, ya había aparecido ahí.

Estaban atrapados.

Los demonios comenzaron a tomar a los subterráneos, mordiéndolos, devorándolos y arrastrándolos por el piso mientras ellos gritaban.

—¡Arréstenlos a todos! —rugió Valentine—. ¡Llévenlos a todos abajo!

Simon trató de correr hacia Clary. Casi de inmediato, Magnus lo jaló por la camisa hacia atrás.

—¿¡Estas loco?! —gritó en su oído—. ¡Te matará!

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Simon—. ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Clary sigue ahí, dentro de esa cosa que…!

Magnus y Ragnor lo azotaron contra la pared. Una sombra oscura pasó por encima de ellos y los dos brujos le lanzaron una bola de fuego verde. El demonio chilló y cayó en círculos al suelo, dejando un rastro de humo negro detrás del él.

—Esa cosa no es Clary —dijo Magnus—. Y, en cualquier caso, no estamos en un buen momento para salvarla. Dejémoslo para después, una vez que logramos salvar nuestro pellejo.

—¡Pueden hacerle daño! —dijo Simon, desesperado.

—Pues ella parece estar arreglándoselas bastante bien —dijo Ragnor, mirando hacia Clary, que estaba de pie en la puerta, pateando traseros a todo aquél que osaba tratar de atacarla.

—Y creo que ahora es un momento genial para irnos —dijo Magnus—. Ahora, Steven, hazte a un lado.

Magnus retrocedió dos pasos y entonces se lanzó con un grito hacia la ventana. Simon soltó un grito ahogado y observó atónito como Magnus atravesaba el cristal, haciéndolo añicos, y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

—A veces me pregunto si se le olvida que puede hacer magia —dijo Ragnor, sombrío—. A veces me pregunto cómo una persona como yo puede ser amigo de locos.

Antes de que Simon pudiera contestar, el otro brujo lo tomó de la camisa y lo lanzó por la ventana. Simon gritó, sintiendo el súbito viento frío en su cara, y apenas tuvo de hacer nada más antes de estamparse contra una pared de hielo. Sintió como el frío lo envolvía y de repente se encontró nadando en unas aguas oscuras.

Salió a la superficie, jadeando, y se arrastró hasta la orilla lodosa. Ragnor y Magnus, inexplicablemente, ya estaban de pie, completamente secos.

—Quién necesita a los subterráneos cuando tiene un ejército del infierno con él —dijo Ragnor, sombrío—. Se los advertí, pero nadie me hizo caso.

—Eso, mi querido verde amigo, es porque siempre eres un amargado respecto a todo.

—Prefiero ser un amargado que un idiota —Ragnor miró hacia Simon—. Levántate, vampiro. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué…que cosas? —dijo Simon escupiendo agua.

—Mandar un mensaje a Luke —dijo Magnus.

Simon pestañeó.

—¿A Luke?

—Si —dijo Magnus—. Esto puede cambiar muchas cosas. Pero, lo primero es lo primero, tenemos que buscar un escondite ahora que nos convertiremos en los más buscados de Port Idris —Magnus pareció complacido ante la idea—. ¿Creen que van a poner posters de nuestra cara en toda la ciudad?

Ragnor pareció aún más sombrío.

—Pues espero que no pongan mi rostro y debajo ponga 'se busca una vaina de chícharo rebelde.'

Simon se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Toda su vida había sido un buen chico, más bien un poco idiota, y ahora era un pirata, un vampiro en una guerra y un criminal buscado. Ahora solo le faltaba que pusieran precio a su cabeza.

* * *

Max sentía que estaba dentro de un sueño. O de una pesadilla haciéndose realidad. Había esperado hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos y entonces había salido de puntillas hacia la cubierta, tomando la espada confiscada de Jonathan de paso. Sabía que podía estar cometiendo un gran error, pero algo le decía que no lo era del todo.

La madera rechinaba bajo sus pies mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. El pasillo estaba en tinieblas, apenas iluminados por las antorchas de luz mágica que titilaban débilmente a sus lados, como si se rieran de él. Podía sentir el peso de la espada en su espalda, de la misma manera que también podía sentir el peso del miedo en su corazón, apoderándose de él lentamente.

Cuando por fin llegó a la celda, la oscuridad era casi absoluta.

—Estoy aquí —susurró a través de los barrotes—. Vine a sacarte.

—¿Max? —dijo el otro chico con voz ronca—. Max vete de aquí, es peligroso.

—Yo sí te creo —respondió—. No te dejaré aquí. Los demás no piensan sacarte y el falso…

—Max, vete —volvió a decir el chico, tajante.

—No —dijo Max, obstinado, y desenvainó la espada —. Ahora retrocede.

El destello de la espada iluminó por un momento la celda, y dentro de él Max pudo ver a un chico de cabello plateado y ojos negros que lo miraba.

Max no pudo observar su expresión, porque entonces, con todas sus fuerzas, dejó caer la espada. Ésta chocó contra la cerradura y sacó chispas al contacto, pero no la rompió.

—Max, por el ángel —Jonathan se puso de pie. Lucía molesto, y esa expresión lo hacía aún más parecido a Jace—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Liberándote —dijo Max, ofendido—. ¿Qué no es obvio?

El otro chico alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás actuando como yo?

—Tal vez —Max apretó los labios—. Un pirata me contó que tú y Jonathan estuvieron gritando cosas sobre que robaron sus cuerpos. Lo estuve observando desde entonces, al falso Jace. Y sé que tú eres Jace.

—¿Y si no lo fuera? —Jace lo miró a través de los barrotes, furioso—. ¿Sabes lo que estarías haciendo ahora?

—¿Traicionando la confianza de tu padre y siendo un mal niño? —dijo Max—. Igual te voy sacar.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Me vas a esconder debajo de tu cama?

Max pareció confundido.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

—No, Max. Lo que no entiendo es que haré después de que saques. ¿Volar hasta Port Idris?

—Existen cosas llamadas Portales —dijo una tercera voz—. Estúpido.

Max se giró en redondo.

—¿Jace? —dijo sin pensarlo.

Jonathan sonrió. Era extraño ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Jace.

—No —dijo—, su gemelo malvado.

—Oh, ahora también estás aquí tú —Jace rodó los ojos—. ¿Hay fiesta en el calabozo y nadie me avisó? ¿No pueden solo dejarme solo en mi sufrimiento?

—Vine a rescatar a la princesa —Jonathan caminó hacia ellos tranquilamente, casi paseándose—. ¿No deberías actuar más feliz?

—Permíteme abstenerme de gritar mientras lloro y me lanzo a tus brazos —dijo Jace—. No estoy de humor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jonathan? —escupió Max. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo apuntó con su espada.

Jonathan pareció sumamente divertido.

—Tú no quieres pelear conmigo, niño.

Max no retrocedió.

—No te acerques más.

Jonathan alzó las manos teatralmente.

—Como usted diga, señor.

—Oh, sí, todo esto me parece muy divertido —dijo Jace—, pero me gustaría mucho que los dos se largaran de aquí.

Jonathan lo miró.

—Sí, nos vamos a largar, pero tú vienes con nosotros.

Jace aferró con fuerza los barrotes. Por un momento, Max pensó que los iba a destrozar con las manos.

—¿Se puede saber porque me honras con tu visita a medianoche? No creo que para declarar tu amor secreto.

—Hay algo que tenemos que hacer —dijo Jonathan con voz firme—. Tú y yo, por Clary.

Jace apretó la mandíbula. Max se preguntó qué cosa podría ser para que Jonathan fuera a Jace en busca de ayuda.

—¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe este milagroso cambio de actitud?

—Tal vez hoy me siento misericordioso —dijo Jonathan con voz helada—. O tal vez me di cuenta que esto es lo que Clary hubiera querido. Y, ahora mismo, es lo único que me importa.

—¿En serio? —dijo Jace—. Oh, vaya, y yo que había creído que ella nos había cambiado de cuerpos solo por diversión.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, pero te agradecería si dejaras de actuar como un idiota.

—¿Siempre eres tan amargado?

—Solo cuando mi hermana está secuestrada, mi ciudad natal bajo ataque y yo tengo que venir a rescatar a idiotas retrasados. Aunque me estoy arrepintiendo.

—Me alegro no ser el único con un terrible mal humor esta noche —comentó Jace.

Jonathan torció la cara en un gesto de furia.

—¿De verdad quieres salvar a Clary o piensas comportarte así toda la noche?

—Bien, si me lo pones de esa manera —dijo Jace—. ¿Qué demonios estás esperando? Sácame de aquí.

Jonathan sonrió de lado y, haciendo a un lado a Max, le asestó una patada a la cerradura. La madera crujió, el metal se dobló y cayó al suelo en una nube de polvo. Jace saltó al otro lado y le dio un puñetazo a Jonathan.

—Eso —dijo, muy tranquilo—, fue por hacerte pasar por mí. Sé que ser yo es hermoso, pero trata de no tomártelo muy enserio.

Jonathan soltó una risa y le regresó el puñetazo.

—¿Y eso que fue? —chilló Jace.

—Eso —dijo Jonathan, impasible—, fue una idea de última hora para intentar volver a nuestros cuerpos. No funcionó.

—¿En serio? —dijo Jace—. ¿También quieres que nos golpeemos las cabezas?

—Tentador —dijo Jonathan—. Pero no.

—Vete al infierno.

—Ah, hogar dulce hogar.

—¿Qué es lo que harán? —dijo Max, alarmado—. ¿A dónde irán?

Jonathan sonrió.

—Vamos a combatir fuego contra fuego.

* * *

Afuera la noche era fría y el viento corría con fuerza. Max atravesó la cubierta corriendo tras los otros dos chicos. Jonathan le contaba en susurros a Jace todo lo que había pasado. Entre más decía, los ojos de Jace se iban tornando más oscuros.

—Entiendo —dijo con voz amarga—, tu lindo padre tiene tomada la ciudad mientras se sienta en su trono y se ríe malvadamente de todos los demás porque nos jugó una buena trampa.

—Bueno, lo hizo —dijo Jonathan con calma—. Incluso a mí.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú has sido una mente brillante?

—Desde que te rompí la cara de un puñetazo.

—Y luego yo tus costillas.

Max, sintiendo que la violencia comenzaba a fluir, se metió en al conversación.

—¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? —preguntó.

Jonathan rió con oscuro placer.

—A hacer una visita a nuestro querido amigo brujo.

—¿Puedo ir?

—No —dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

Max se desinfló.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tienes doce años —dijo Jace.

—Porque eres inútil e idiota —dijo Jonathan.

—¡Oye!

—Bueno, es verdad —Jonathan sonrió con maldad.

Max gruñó.

Los tres chicos pasaron por la cocina y finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Jace y Jonathan intercambiaron una mirada, luego miraron a Max.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Jace—. Haz guardia y si viene alguien, avísanos. Trataremos de no hacer mucho ruido.

—¿Trataremos?

Jace le revolvió el cabello.

—Anda, sé un niño bueno.

Jonathan le dirigió una mirada burlona. Max le enseñó un dedo. Jonathan soltó una risita y desapareció tras la puerta, seguido de Jace. Max se encontró de pronto de pie en medio del oscuro pasillo, con los nervios de punta.

Hubo un sonido de forcejeo dentro del cuarto, seguido de unas risitas, y varios golpes. Max cambió el peso de una pierna a otra. De nuevo forcejeos. Más risas ahogadas. Parecía que alguien trataba de gritar mientras le tapaban la boca. Pasos apresurados.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera y la cabeza rubia de Jace se asomara al otro lado.

—Max, ven aquí.

Max entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. En cuanto entró, la luz del portal en la pared lo deslumbró y lo hizo retroceder. A través de sus ojos entrecerrados observó a Jonathan, que estaba en el centro de la habitación, sentando sobre el brujo.

—¡Quítate de encima! —rugió el brujo.

Jonathan se miró las uñas.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? —miró hacia Max—. Ah, hola, inútil.

—¡Ya hice lo que querían! —chilló el brujo—. ¡Ahora déjenme ir!

Jonathan rodó los ojos.

—Max —Jace se arrodilló frente a él y aferró sus hombros con sus manos. Sus ojos estaban frente a frente—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Lo que sea —dijo Max.

—Cuando nos vayamos —comenzó Jace—, debes impedir que ese idiota salga de aquí a decirle a mi padre. Tú debes hacer eso; trata de explicarle porqué lo hicimos. Él lo entenderá.

—¿Y porque no se lo dices tú, entonces? —dijo Max, confundido.

—Por qué no hay tiempo —dijo Jace, exasperado—. Tenemos que irnos ahora, Max. Clary puede necesitarnos. Alec también. E Izzy. Y Magnus. Incluso el estúpido de Simon.

Max asintió lentamente.

—Jace —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Crees que si podremos hacerlo? ¿Los salvaremos a todos?

Los ojos oscuros de Jace centellaron y por un momento casi parecieron dorados.

—Bueno, eso lo dudo —dijo Jonathan—, a menos que los muertos nos ayuden contra ese enorme ejército de demonios.

—Jace —dijo Max, asustado.

—Lo haremos —dijo Jace, ignorando al otro—. Ya verás que sí, Max.

—¿Y me prometes que regresarás? —dijo Max con voz débil.

El rostro de Jace pareció suavizarse un poco.

—Te lo juro por el Ángel —dijo.

—Oh, ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Jonathan, tedioso—, creo que mi corazón se rompe en pedazos.

—Cierra la boca —le espetó Jace. Se volvió hacia Max—. Mantente a salvo, no hagas estupideces y permanece cerca de mi padre ¿escuchaste?

Max asintió y se mordió el labio. No iba a llorar. Los Cazadores de Sombras no lo hacían. Jace se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Jonathan lo hacía.

—Hasta luego, tarado —le dijo a Max mientras le daba una patada en la cabeza al brujo—. Ya te he facilitado el trabajo, ahora solo mételo al armario y déjalo que se pudra ahí hasta que muera.

Max lo miró, horrorizado.

—Eres demente.

—Bastante —dijo Jonathan—, para hacer lo que voy a hacer.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y saltó a través del portal. Jace le dirigió una última mirada.

—Estás a cargo ahora, Max —dijo con una sonrisa—. No hagas tonterías, recuérdalo.

Y luego él también se esfumó.

* * *

Alec había dado cincuenta vueltas en la oscuridad de su celda antes de recargarse en la pared y darse por vencido. Había gritado el nombre de Isabelle, una y otra vez, pero había demasiada gente gritando y sus palabras se perdían en el estruendo de los demás. Se escuchaban llantos mezclados con rezos y gritos de furia mientras alguien golpeaba los barrotes a lo lejos. Cuando Alec llegó a las mazmorras, arrastrado por un Magnus que se obstinaba en ignorarlo, el lugar había sido un caos. Guardias demonio muertos en el suelo, Cazadores de Sombras bramando furiosos, sangre por todos lados, subterráneos trayendo más y más nefilim.

Ahora solo había un silencio helado. Aún escuchaban los llantos apagados de los más jóvenes, pero la mayoría se había cansado ya de luchar. La noche había caído y ellos habían sido derrotados; ahora solo podían esperar que la Armada regresara y los rescatara.

Alec, sintiéndose muy cansado de pronto, sintió como su espalda rozaba las filosas rocas cuando se deslizó hasta el suelo. Había sido días muy difíciles para todos, pero nunca se habría imaginado metido en esta situación.

Y le aterraba. Le aterraba estar ahí cuando no sabía si Jace, Izzy o Max podían estar en peligro, y él no estaría ahí para protegerlos.

—Alec —dijo una voz por encima de él—. Alec.

Alec respingó y miró a todos lados.

—¿Quién es? —se puso de pie de un salto—. ¿Quién anda ahí?

—Alexander, mira hacia la ventana.

Alec sintió un cosquilleó en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta, con el corazón desbocado y lo vio.

—Magnus —susurró y su voz salió como una nube blanca.

El brujo sonrió tristemente.

—¿Quién más?

Alec se subió a la cama de un saltó y aferró los barrotes de la ventana en sus manos.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —casi gritó—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

Magnus trató de acariciar su rostro, pero Alec se apartó. La mano de Magnus cayó flácida a un lado y suspiró.

—Tenía que ponerte a salvo, Alexander. Muchos subterráneos estaban matando a los nefilim. Y yo tenía que saber dónde estarías cuando viniera a salvarte.

—Pero esta no era la manera —Alec sintió punzadas en sus ojos—. ¿Sabes dónde está Isabelle?

Magnus guardó silencio.

—¿Magnus? ¿¡Dónde está Izzy?!

—¿Quieres callarte y dejar de hablar solo? —rugió una voz desde la otra celda—. ¡Trato de dormir!

—No pude encontrarla —dijo Magnus despacio—. Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —escupió Alec—. ¿Tú lo sientes?

Alec soltó los barrotes como si de pronto le quemaran.

—Vete. No quiero verte.

—Alexander… —comenzó Magnus.

—Vete.

—Luke está afuera de la ciudad —dijo Magnus—. Dijo que atacará en tres días, pero creo que no lo hará. Hay algo que está ocultando.

Alec se le quedó mirando con furia.

—¿Y qué?

—Que tengo la sensación de que mañana al anochecer estaremos en guerra —dijo Magnus—. Vendré por ti entonces. Dios, te llevaría ahora conmigo si no supiera que estás más a salvo aquí que con nosotros,

—No me iré a ningún lado sin mi hermana —dijo Alec, furioso.

—Lo sé —suspiró Magnus—. Lo sé. Mañana te sacaré, Alexander, y te prometo que la encontraremos.

Alec no contestó. Se bajó de la cama de un salto y se sentó en el suelo frio.

—Si algo le pasa a mi hermana —dijo en voz baja—. Nunca te lo perdonaré.

_Yo debería haber estado a su lado. Yo debería estar junto a ella._

—¡Ya cállate! —dijo la voz al otro lado.

No escuchó cuando Magnus se fue. Pero cuando volteó momentos después, él había desaparecido. Una garra fría estrujó el corazón de Alec, desgarrándolo.

* * *

_Estás a cargo ahora, Max. No hagas tonterías, recuérdalo._

Las palabras resonaban en los oídos de Max mientras miraba el pentagrama que había obligado al brujo a hacer. Por suerte o por desgracia, el pobre hombre había estado demasiado aterrorizado por Jonathan que hubiera hecho lo que fuera con tal de no hacerlo enfadar. Max, a pesar de sus promesas, lo había vuelto a encerrar en el armario una vez que terminó de hacer su trabajo.

Ahora solo estaba él solo en la habitación. El frio se colaba por sus huesos mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Todos estaban haciendo algo, todos estaban ayudando, menos él.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Tragando con fuerza, se detuvo frente al pentagrama y pronunció un solo nombre. Por un momento, no pasó nada, y entonces hubo una explosión y una nube de fuego oscuro se alzó desde el pentagrama. Max apretó los puños y no retrocedió cuando el humo negro lentamente comenzó a tomar la forma de una persona.

_A menos que los muertos nos ayuden contra ese enorme ejército de demonios. _

Había sido Jonathan quién le había dado la idea. Y, dado que Max podía ver fantasmas, era el único que podía hacerlo.

—Eh, ¿hola?

William Herondale abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada de hielo.

—¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A INVOCARME AL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS?

—Soy Max Lightwood.

—Un Lightgusano—Will arrugó la cara—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sabías que estaba en una charla muy interesante con Henry, James y mi tonta herma…?

—Sé cómo puedes encontrar a la chica que buscas —dijo Max, sin perder el tiempo—. A Tessa Gray.

Esta vez, Will si le prestó atención. Su rostro pareció verse más blanco que de costumbre.

—Te ayudaré a encontrarla —dijo Max, tropezándose con sus palabras—. Iremos por ella. Pero tienes que ayudarnos —lo miró, mitad suplicante mitad desafiante—. Tienes que ayudar a los Cazadores de Sombras. Tienes que traer a todos los fantasmas. Tienes que luchar con nosotros.

* * *

_Debo admitir que me dio gracia lo de Clary. Era como: ¡oh, feliz día de los Inocentes! Aunque no lo era... Pero por supuesto que no la maTÉ, POR EL ÁNGEL, CREEN QUE ESTOY LOCA, SI ES DE MIS HEROÍNAS FAVORITAS *respira profundo* nuevo capítulo el próximo fin de semana :D_

_¿Un review por mi cumpleaños este 30 de abril? ¿Solo uno? *ojitos*_

**I wanna dance**:_ ¿Cómo te atreves a creer que haría eso? D: ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Cassandra Clare? Bueno, ya quisera, pero no. Oh, no patos no, eso no *retrocede lentamente* ¡Gracias por el review, un abrazo! *sale corriendo*_

**Guest**: _Ah, por el ángel. Sabes que no la mataría, dios mío. Jaja. A mí me encantan tus reviews, gracias por dejarlos. *-*_

**Thalia 612:**_ Aww, muchas gracias, me encanta que te guste, y bueno, subo cada semana pero ya vez los capítulos son muy largos :) ¡Saludos y un abrazo!_

**Barbara:**_ Ya la he seguido, jaja, gracias por el review :)_

**Yerlitt: **_Espero que haya valido la pena la espera kafhajfhas, muchas gracias y saludos :D_

**C****lary N 16: **Awww, jaja, bueno, después de esos reviews que dejas que me hacen reír como loca como no dedicartelo. :) Ah, es que me encanta dejarlo en la tensión, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo y torturando a mis lectoras *risa malvada* nah, mentira, sabes que te quiero. Como sea, muchas gracias por el review *-* espero te haya gustado este capítulo :)


	20. El infierno se desata

_Holaa *aparece una explosión de brillos* aquí les traigo, como siempre, otro capítulo que espero que le guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. Dedicado para: _**Clary N 16, Yocel, Yerlitt, Gwendolyn Tendo, LuMitchJonas, Guest, Clarii, Moni Morgensten Vulturi, MaryWayland,Nandita21unexplained. **_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, saben que las adoro. Y si hay algún lector silencioso por ahí, también. Les regalo muchos espaguetis, mangos y sopa de tomate y espero me perdonen si tardo un poco en contestarles, estoy algo enferma y tengo que ir a que Jonathan me consienta. *risas malvadas* _

* * *

_In a world beyond controlling,  
Are you going to deny the savior,  
In front of your eyes?  
Stare into The Night  
Power beyond containing,  
Are you going to remain a slave for,  
The rest of your life?  
Give into The Night._

**Capítulo XIX.** _**El infierno se desata.**_

Jace sintió como si hubiera sido tragado por un tornado. En cuanto atravesó el Portal, la oscuridad se revolvió a su alrededor y de repente lo dejó caer, como una mano gigante que lo soltara, y se encontró cayendo a toda velocidad al suelo. Gritó y trató de cubrirse, pero ya era tarde. Con un fuerte estruendo, aterrizó en un duro suelo de piedra y rodó varios metros antes de chocar contra una pared.

Por un momento, creyó que todo estaba en silencio. Pero luego sonidos comenzaron a llegar a él; siseos, gruñidos, bramidos en idiomas desconocidos y pasos apresurados.

—¿Qué es eso? —escuchó sisear a algo cerca de él.

—Es uno de ellos —dijo otra voz cargada de odio—. De los _ángeles._

—Cazadorrr de Sombrrrrrassss —siseó otra voz.

—Imposibrrrle —dijo otra.

Jace se levantó de un saltó. No podía dejar de toser y sus ojos estaban llorosos; apenas alcanzaba a distinguir sombras oscuras a su alrededor. El aire olía a piedra húmeda, vieja y algo más profundo… algo oscuro y asqueroso que le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Una vez que su vista se aclaró, casi estuvo a punto de atragantarse de nuevo.

Estaba en medio de lo que parecía una plaza de una ciudad atestada de gente… no, no de gente. De demonios. Por todos lados. El cuerpo de Jace se puso tenso y una alarma resonó en su cabeza: _enemigo, enemigo, enemigo._ Miró a su alrededor, frenéticamente, pero todo lo que veía eran ojos rabiosos sobre él. A través de los tejados de piedra negra alcanzó a ver un pedazo de cielo llameante cubierto de nubes negras.

—Uh —Jace sonrió nerviosamente—. Hace bastante calor ¿eh?

Los demonios rugieron y Jace retrocedió. Captó una figura familiar a su lado; Jonathan también retrocedía, con una expresión mitad divertida y mitad horrorizada en el rostro.

—¿Dónde demonios estamos? —le espetó Jace.

—¿Te acuerdas cuándo me dijiste que me fuera al infierno? —le preguntó el otro chico cuando llegó a su lado.

Jace se llevó la mano a su cinturón. Tenía la seria sospecha de que terminaría matando a alguien, y no eran los demonios.

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues bienvenido.

—¿Qué hacen ussstedesss aquí? —siseó una diablesa, abriéndose paso en medio de todos los demás demonios.

—Vaya, así que es cierto —Jonathan miró a la mujer de arriba abajo con una sonrisa malvada—. Aquí todo está caliente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —casi gritó la mujer—. Díganlo antes de que decida que debo dejar que los devoren enteros.

—¿De vacaciones? —ofreció Jace—. Nos dijeron que aquí las fiestas eran geniales.

Alguien susurro algo que sonó sospechosamente como '_deben esssstar locossss'_. Los ojos rojos de la diablesa se posaron en él y su boca se abrió un poco.

—Hijo de Valentine.

Jace frunció el ceño.

—No —señaló a Jonathan—. Yo usualmente luzco así de hermoso, pero él se robó mi cuerpo porque estaba celoso.

La diablesa arrugó la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —rugió Jonathan.

Jace sonrió inocentemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a repetir la mujer, con los ojos estrechados—. Tu padre se ha llevado la mitad de las huestes del infierno para derrotar a los nefilim. ¿No deberías estar con él?

—Eh…sí —Jace cambió el peso de una pierna a otra—. Pero me mandó aquí por un pequeño asunto.

—¿Ah, sí? —la diablesa alzó una ceja—. ¿Cuál?

—Nada que te interese —contestó Jonathan con el ceño fruncido.

—Y tú —la diablesa de giró hacia él—. Eres uno de ellos.

—Viene conmigo —dijo Jace—. Ya sabes, todos necesitamos una mascota de vez en cuando.

La diablesa rio y todos los demonios rieron con ella. Jace y Jonathan soltaron una carcajada forzada.

—Vete a la mierda —le susurró Jonathan.

Jace, ignorándolo, miró a la diablesa.

—Entonces, ¿somos amigos ahora? ¿Nos dejar ir? Solo daremos un paseo inocente y nos iremos.

Algo destelló a través de los ojos rojos de la mujer.

—Claro. Supongo que no los molesta que los acompañe.

Jace miró a Jonathan, que lo estaba mirando con una clara mirada que decía: _te voy a matar._

—En realidad —dijo Jace rápidamente—. Nos gustaría ir solos. Nuestro padre así lo dijo.

—Lo cual es una coincidencia —ronroneó ella—. Que él me haya dicho que su hijo lo había traicionado.

—Ah —Jace sintió la boca seca—. Claro, a él le gusta bromear, sabes.

La diablesa comenzó a acercarse a él. Algo destellaba en su mano… ¿el filo de un cuchillo?

—Valentine no me parece la clase de persona que bromea. ¿Sabes cuánto me pagará por tu cabeza, niño?

—No —dijo Jace—. Y no quiero averiguarlo. —Con un rápido movimiento, sacó el cuchillo serafín de su cinturón y gritó—: ¡Uriel!

El cuchillo se encendió en una luz cegadora que hizo retroceder a la diablesa con un chillido. Jonathan, a su lado, sacó el suyo propio y ambos retrocedieron hasta quedar espalda contra espalda.

—¿Y ahora qué? —gritó Jonathan.

—¡Tú fuiste quién nos metió aquí!

—Se suponía que nos llevaría a otro lado —dijo Jonathan entre dientes.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que querías darme un tour por toda esta magnífica ciudad.

—¿¡Podrías concentrarte en el problema?!

Jace abrió la boca para contestar, y entonces la cerró de golpe. La diablesa, recuperada de su sorpresa, saltó y bajó su látigo hacia ellos. Jace rodó a un lado y Jonathan hacia el otro.

—¡A ellos! —rugió la mujer.

—Tengo un plan —bramó Jace—. ¡Corre, mata y no dejes que te maten!

* * *

—Yo creo que es un plan estupendo —dijo Magnus, alegre.

—Yo creo que eres estúpido, aunque no veo como eso tiene que ver con nada —murmuró Ragnor, huraño.

—¡No es un buen plan! —dijo Simon, histérico—. ¡No lo es en absoluto! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si funcionará!  
Los tres estaban escondidos en el sótano de una casa que debió de haber sido posesión de adinerados Cazadores de Sombras. Simon apenas la había visto la noche anterior cuando habían llegado; todo lo que había alcanzado a ver era la silueta de una gran mansión de piedra oscura. Después de eso Magnus lo había arrastrado por pasillos lujosos, gruesas puertas, paredes llenas de tapices y escaleras en tinieblas hasta llegar ahí. No estaba nada mal para ser un sótano: habían mantas en el suelo, varias velas e incluso una sucia y destartalada ventana muy por encima de ellos que daba a la calle y por donde podían espiar si alguien se acercaba.

Una luz gris y mortecina se colaba por ella. Simon sabía que apenas debía de ser mediodía, pero últimamente el clima había estado empeorando.

—Claro que funcionará —dijo Magnus mirándose las uñas—, eso sólo que ustedes son dos personas muy negativas.

—Soy realista —dijo Simon—. Esto no va a funcionar.

—Eso depende de ti, Samuel.

En otros tiempos, a Simon no le hubiera molestado que no le llamara por su nombre. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado, y él sentía que últimamente tenía los nervios de punta todo el tiempo.

—¡SOY SIMON! Repite conmigo, S-i-m-o-n.

—Como digas, Silias.

Simon rodó los ojos y se recargó en la pared.

—Nosotros provocaremos una distracción —prometió Magnus—. Atraeremos toda la atención y entonces tú lo harás. Lo demás corre por tu cuenta.

—Magnus —dijo Simon, con toda la calma que pudo—. Es demente.

—Pues esfuérzate —dijo Magnus, indiferente—. Puedo cubrirte de brillos, si quieres. Así atraerás la atención.

Ragnor bufó.

—Un vampiro que brilla. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Magnus se vuelve normal?

Simon hizo un sonido impaciente.

—No, gracias.

Magnus adoptó un aire ofendido.

—Deberíamos ponernos a planear detalladamente nuestros movimientos —dijo, muy digno—. No es que tuviéramos mucho tiempo. Tenemos seis horas, ocho por mucho.

—Pero…

—Luke confía en ti —dijo Magnus con voz helada—. Jocelyn confía en ti. Izzy y Alec. Incluso el idiota de de Jace, donde quiera que esté.

Simon alzó las manos.

—Estoy bastante seguro que Luke no me hubiera obligado a cometer suicidio—suspiró—. Dices que tenemos seis horas. Eso es bastante tiempo. Y hay algo que debemos hacer antes.

Los ojos de gato de Magnus destellaron en la penumbra.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Clary —dijo Simon—. Tenemos que buscar una forma de salvar a Clary.

—Esa chica no tiene salvación —refunfuñó Ragnor—. Yo te diré como salvarla: mátala.

—Sin asesinatos, de preferencia —dijo Simon—. Aunque gracias por tu dulce aportación. Ahora me siento renovado y con nuevas esperanzas.

—De hecho… —Magnus estrechó sus ojos—. Creo que hay alguien que podría ayudarnos. Una bruja experta en curación.

—¿Quién? —dijo Simon—. ¿Dónde está?

—Catarina —dijo Ragnor con una sonrisita—. Bueno, es una lástima que ella esté encerrada ¿verdad?

—Si —dijo Magnus con fingida tristeza—. Toda una lástima.

Simon soltó un jadeo exasperado.

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó—. ¡Lo haré! ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

Magnus sonrió.

—Al caer la noche.

* * *

Jace y Jonathan salieron volando de una esquina sin dejar de gritar. Por detrás de ellos, como una ola negra, los demonios se abalanzaban sobre ellos rugiendo y con las garras por fuera.

—¡Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí! —gritó Jace con voz ahogada.

Jonathan saltó sobre una caja y siguió corriendo, internándose en otra calle. Jace frenó en seco, derrapó, y fue tras él. Los demonios en las calles los veían, rugían y se unían a la cacería por detrás de ellos.

—¡Porque venimos a buscar a alguien que nos ayudará a derrumbar las salvaguardas de Port Idris y poder sacar a Clary de ahí! —contestó.

Jace lanzó su cuchillo serafín, le atizó a un demonio, y luego dobló por otra esquina. El aire caliente le golpeaba el rostro como una bofetada de fuego.

—Ah, claro y ese alguien tenía que vivir en el Infierno. No podía vivir en el Cielo ¿verdad? Apuesto a que en esta época del año está genial.

—¿Y dónde queda la diversión? —Jonathan empujó a un demonio, saltó encima de otro, dio una voltereta y aterrizó el suelo—. ¡Por aquí!

Jonathan derrumbó la puerta de una casa de una patada y desapareció al otro lado. Jace rodó a un lado cuando dos demonios aparecieron en el suelo; se tiró en el suelo y los derrumbó de una patada. Luego se levantó de un salto y corrió tras el otro chico.

Entró jadeando a la casa y se encontró de pronto en medio de algo que parecía un vestíbulo. Había dos demonios jugando cartas. No se detuvo a ver más. De un salto subió las escaleras y comenzó a correr tras Jonathan. Iba llegando al segundo piso cuando escuchó un estallido por debajo de él y supo que los demonios habían entrado.

Jace llegó al último piso y corrió a través de un oscuro pasillo. Encontró a Jonathan en la última habitación, con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana.

—¡Ahí es donde tenemos que ir! —le gritó por encima del ruido.

Jace miró hacia la ventana. La ciudad se extendía debajo de ellos, inmensa y oscura, como una pintura en rojo, negro y oro. Pandemónium, la capital del infierno, la más grande de todas las ciudades infernales. Debía de ser cien veces más grande que Port Idris. Jonathan estaba apuntando hacia la frontera de la ciudad, hacia la muralla negra que la rodeaba. Ahí había una montaña ahí, oscura y con ríos de lava bajando de ella.

—¿Qué clase de amigo tienes? —chilló Jace.

—Tenemos que cruzar media ciudad —dijo Jonathan, con voz práctica, tranquila—. Probablemente la ciudad entera esté tras nosotros. ¿Sabes que tenemos que hacer ahora?

—¿Sobrevivir?

Jonathan señaló abajo.

—Robar ese carruaje.

—Los demonios usan carruajes —dijo Jace con voz sosegada—. Muy lógico todo. ¿Ahora me pedirás matrimonio?

Todo aquello era tan ridículo. Estaban en medio del infierno, ellos dos contra un ejército de demonios. ¿Cómo, por el Ángel, lo iban a lograr?

Clary, se recordó. ¿Qué diría Clary si estuviera aquí?

_Deja de actuar como idiota, eres Jace Herondale. Recuérdalo._

—Soy Jace Herondale —se dijo con voz fiera—. Soy hermoso. Soy perfecto. Yo puedo hacerlo.

Jonathan sonrió de lado. Los rugidos de los demonios comenzaban a llegar a ellos.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tu voz es hermosa y musical?

—Todo el tiempo.

—Pues te mintieron —Jonathan saltó por la ventana.

* * *

—No hay rastro de ellos, capitán —dijo Freaky Pete.

Luke apretó la mandíbula. El sol se ocultaba sin piedad afuera, tornando el día cada vez más oscuro y arrastrándolos hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

—Podríamos esperarlos, mi señor —dijo otro.

Luke vaciló. Le habían dado a Valentine tres días para rindiera la ciudad o lo atacarían, aunque todo era mentira, por supuesto. Luke había planeado atacar esa misma noche. Sabía que no contaba con suficientes nefilim para enfrentar a campo abierto a Valentine, pero había tenido la esperanza de tomarlo por sorpresa.

Además de que tenía dos cartas bajo la manga. Stephen y Magnus. Pero de Stephen no había tenido noticia desde que se había marchado y el plan de Magnus era demasiado arriesgado, nada les garantizaba que funcionaría.

Y todo caía en manos del pobre Simon.

Luke menó la cabeza. Al final, estaban solos. Y todo era demasiado, demasiado arriesgado. Tal vez lo mejor sería esperar otro día.

—¡MIREN! ¡MIREN ESO!

Los súbitos gritos afuera lo hicieron respingar; escuchó exclamaciones horrorizadas, pasos apresurados, gente gritando. Luke intercambió una mirada con sus hombres y luego todos salieron en estampida hacia la cubierta. Afuera corría un viento helado que agitaba las velas negras de los barcos de la Armada; todos alineados frente a la llanura Brocelind y las murallas de la ciudad. Luke se abrió paso a codazos entre su tripulación y observó horrorizado como cosas comenzaban a caer por la muralla.

No, no eran cosas. Eran personas.

Cazadores de Sombras asesinados.

—¡Son nuestros hijos! —dijo un hombre, mitad furioso mitad aterrorizado.

Luke sintió bilis en la garganta. El mensaje de Valentine era tan claro que dolía: _cada noche que estén aquí, mataré a un puñado de mis prisioneros. _

Los cuerpos caían y caían, uno tras otro. Algunos gritaban, otros trataban de agarrarse a algo, otros no hacia ningún ruido en absoluto. Incluso creyó ver a varios niños y pensar en que uno de ellos podría ser Max casi le hizo desmayarse. Los demonios, de pie en la muralla, los apuntaban y se reían de ellos mientras destrozaban a más niños y los arrojaban al suelo.

Era suficiente.

No iba a permitir eso.

Con o sin Stephen, esa noche habría batalla.

—Prepárense —rugió—. Esta noche atacaremos.

* * *

Jace atravesó la ventana y sin pensarlo, se arrojó por ella. Sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente y luego aterrizó de pie sobre un carruaje en movimiento. Por encima de ellos, cuatro pisos arriba, la ventana de la casa explotó en una lluvia de madera y polvo. Los demonios salieron bramando por ella como una marea de pesadillas.

Jonathan gritó algo que Jace no alcanzó a escuchar. Lo vio entonces, rápido como una sombra, arrojándose sobre el conductor del carro. Jace notó, con sorpresa, que era un brujo. Jonathan lo hizo a un lado de una patada y tomó las riendas. La calle estaba abarrotada y ellos pasaban volando como almas que lleva el diablo. Los demonios rugían y se hacían a los lados mientras Jonathan arriaba a los esqueléticos caballos por la calle, derrumbando todo a su paso como si el infierno los persiguiera. Lo que era bastante irónico.

Jace se giró, luchando por mantenerse en pie, y lanzó dos de sus cuchillos; éstos volaron en el aire en una ráfaga de luz y se estrellaron contra otro carruaje.

—¡JA! —gritó un demonio—. ¡Fallaste!

Jace sonrió.

—No, no lo hice.

Y se tiró bocabajo justo cuando el carro cargado de pólvora estallaba por detrás de ellos, llevándose a varios demonios y bloqueándoles el paso a todos los demás. Jace soltó un grito de júbilo y entonces miró hacia delante.

_Mierda._

Una manada de demonios Moloch apareció frente a ellos, con los babeantes dientes amarillo por fuera. Jonathan jaló las riendas y giró violentamente hacia una calle lateral. Jace gritó y resbaló por el techo del carruaje. Hundió las uñas en la madera y apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerse antes de caer al suelo de bruces.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —bramó.

—¡Oh, sí, claro que lo haré! —gritó Jonathan por delante de él—. ¡No es que estemos corriendo por nuestras vidas con el infierno tras nosotros ni nada de eso! ¡Muy tranquilo todo! ¡No hay presión!

—¡Cállate y conduce!

Jace sintió como alguien le mordía el pie y soltó un grito de furia al tiempo que pateaba al demonio-lobo en la cara. Las ruedas del carruaje sacaban chispas por debajo de él y los demonios se acercaban cada vez más. Jace trató de subir de nuevo al techo mientras los lobos seguían rabiando debajo de él.

—¡Mueran malditos insectos satánicos! —rugió Jonathan por delante de él.

El claramente lo estaban disfrutando en su oscura y retorcida forma. Jace se arrastró en el techo, jadeando, y sacó otro cuchillo. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo filoso se clavaba en su espalda; sus pies se alzaron del suelo y de repente estaba volando en el aire. Jace se retorció en las garras del demonio y le clavó el cuchillo serafín. El demonio bramó y lo soltó. Jace aterrizó con fuerza sobre el tejado de una casa y resbaló por él. Estaba a punto de caer cuando otro demonio chilló y cayó sobre su cuerpo. Los dos rodaron por el techo en una confusión de plumas, sangre y gritos. Jace le dio una patada y le enterró el cuchillo serafín, esta vez justo en la cabeza. El demonio desplegó alas, como un gran cuervo infernal, y estalló en una nube de cenizas.

Jace, cubierto de arañazos y con la frente ardiéndole, se apresuró a salir de ahí. Por debajo de él, sobre la calle, alcanzaba a ver a Jonathan en el carruaje. El chico había dejado de conducir y estaba combatiendo contra un demonio enorme. Jace saltó al otro techo y de repente se encontró corriendo por los tejados como una sombra. El aire era caliente y apestaba a demonios. Cuando llegó a dónde estaban Jonathan por debajo de él, saltó en el aire y aterrizó sobre el demonio. Le hincó su cuchillo serafín y lo retorció. El demonio desapareció con un rugido.

—Bueno, eso fue fantástico —dijo Jonathan.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Jace, sarcástico.

—No, pero apuesto que te hizo sentir mejor.

—Si fueras tu hermana, tal vez.

—Cierra la boca.

Los dos chicos se giraron, Jace con una sonrisa y Jonathan con el ceño fruncido. Ambos se congelaron. Por delante de ellos la calle terminaba en un puente, lo que hubiera sido perfecto para ellos si no fuera porque estaba destruido.

Jace y Jonathan intercambiaron una mirada alarmada. Frenéticos, miraron hacia atrás; hacia la ola de destrucción que habían dejado a su paso y a la multitud de demonios por detrás de ellos. No tenían salida.

—Creo que este es un buen momento para entrar en pánico —dijo Jace con voz débil.

Los dos soltaron un grito y sacaron sus cuchillos serafines cuando el puente rugió y se quebró bajo ellos, arrojándolos al vacío.

* * *

El bote se detuvo con un leve crujido en la orilla del río, con el agua meciéndose bajo el en ondas plateadas a la luz de la luna. Tres sombras encapuchadas bajaron de él, dos grandes y una pequeña. Atravesaron a grandes pasos el campo lodoso y se acercaron hasta la puerta de la cabaña. El aire estaba cargado de humedad, suciedad y el olor a pez podrido.

La sombra más pequeña se situó detrás de las dos más grandes cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era una cabaña fea y destartalada, en medio de las marismas, rodeada de aguas estancadas y árboles oscuros que se alzaban en la noche como figuras siniestras.

Una luz se encendió al otro lado. Se escucharon varios pasos y luego la puerta se abrió.

—¿Quién es…? —la bruja de labios negros los vio y soltó un grito. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero las dos figuras actuaron rápidamente; una impidió que cerrara la puerta poniendo su pie en la abertura y la otra empujó la puerta hacia atrás. La bruja chilló y retrocedió cuando las tres figuras entraron como una tromba a la cabaña.

—¿Dónde está? —rugió la sombra más alta—. ¿Dónde la tienes?

—Ustedes no pueden… —dijo la bruja, arrastrándose hasta la pared—. Ustedes no pueden estar aquí…

—Nadie te hará daño si hablas ahora —dijo la segunda sombra con voz calmada.

La bruja se relamió los labios.

—Mientes —dijo con rabia—. Los castigarán, esto está prohibido…

La sombra más alta rio en voz alta.

—Soy William Herondale, ¿crees que me importan las reglas? —miró a la otra sombra—. James, ve a registrar la casa. Si encuentras algo, grita, yo me divertiré un rato con ella.

—Will —advirtió Jem—. No olvides a lo que hemos venido.

Will sacó algo reluciente de su capa: un cuchillo serafín.

—¡Está ahí! —gritó la hermana Oscura a la desesperada—. ¡Tras esa cortina! ¡Déjenme en paz!

—Max —dijo Will con una sonrisa—. Retira esa cortina.

La sombra más pequeña corrió hacia una cortina roja en la esquina de la casa y la jaló con fuerza. Una nube de polvo los cubrió entonces y los tres retrocedieron. Will se cubrió la cara con las manos y cuando volvió a ver, alcanzó a ver una pálida figura de rodillas en el suelo.

—Tessa —susurró Jem a su lado.

—¡Will! —gritó Max entonces.

Will se giró de pronto cuando la hermana Oscura se lanzó sobre él. Ambos chocaron con fuerza y cayeron al suelo en un golpe sordo. Will gritó cuando sintió como sus garras se hundían en la piel de su pecho —ella debía estar usando magia, porque un ataque normal no podía herir a un fantasma— y entonces de repente ella desapareció. Will miró atontado hacia arriba y se encontró con Jem, que había agarrado a la bruja por el vestido antes de lanzarla violentamente contra la pared. La bruja soltó un grito y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—Nunca pensé que le haría eso a una dama —dijo Jem, horrorizado.

—Esa cosa ni siquiera era humana —dijo Will, huraño.

Los dos parabatai se dieron la vuelta. Max estaba arrodillado al lado de Tessa, que respiraba con fuerza mientras el pequeño niño terminaba de liberarla de sus esposas.

—No debieron… —dijo Tessa en un suspiro—. No debieron venir.

—Tess —Will se arrodilló a su lado, su voz temblaba—. No lo sabíamos. No lo sabíamos.

—Hubiéramos venido antes —dijo Jem con voz herida—. Sabíamos que está prohibido, que tú eres inmortal y nosotros fantasmas; estamos obligados a estar en la Ciudad de Sombras, pero cuando nos dijeron… cuando nos dijeron que habías sido capturada…

—Llevamos tanto tiempo buscándote —dijo Will con voz ahogada.

Tessa los miró ambos y soltó una risa que sonó como un sollozo. Abrió sus brazos y los tres se abrazaron. Por un momento, Will se sintió completo de nuevo, casi se sintió vivo.

—Esto es muy conmovedor —dijo la infantil voz de Max por encima de ellos—. Pero tenemos que irnos antes de que el infierno se desate.

Tessa soltó una risa.

—¿Él te está imitando?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Will, indignado—. Él está imitando a un desagradable, rubio descendiente mío que se cree superior a todos los demás.

—Vaya, eso suena a alguien que conozco —dijo James—. Aunque no logro recordar quién.

—Gabriel, seguramente —dijo Will.

—¡Will! —chilló Max—. ¡Se hace tarde!

Will rodó los ojos.

—Hora de regresar —le tendió una mano a Tessa—. Los demás están esperando verte.

—¿Están todos aquí? —dijo Tessa, ansiosa.

—Esperando en el barco —sonrió Jem—. Alguien nos ha llamado.

* * *

La hora estaba llegando. Stephen había estado tres horas sentado en una silla, histérico y a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco mientras veía pasar la tarde y ninguno de los piratas se presentaba. Eso sin contar que su hijo y su amigo malvado se habían fugado frente a sus narices y él no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que confiar en Jace.

Amatis, alterada, le estaba arrojando aire con una servilleta desesperadamente.

—Siempre llegar tarde —decía una y otra vez—. Ya sabes, piratas.

Stephen gimió.

Estaban en una destartalada mesa apartada en el fondo de un viejo y oloroso bar en Tortuga. Los piratas, bandoleros y delincuentes gritaban, bebían y bailaban a su alrededor en un caos de sillas voladoras, música alocada y gritos psicópatas. El lugar era un desastre y olía a vómito y orina.

La música se detuvo con un chillido cuando alguien derrumbó la puerta de una patada. Al otro lado había una chica de cabello dorado y ojos de azul eléctrico, vestida con destartaladas ropas viejas. Por un momento, lo único que se escuchó fue el crujir de la madera.

—¡Fuera! —gritó la chica mientras pateaba una mesa y la volcaba—. ¡Todos!

Un pirata rio con ganas.

—¿Quién te crees, niña?

—¿Quién me creo que soy? —la chica sonrió como un tiburón y se acercó a él.

—Emma —dijo un chico detrás de ella, preocupado—. No es buena ide…

—¡¿Quién me creo que soy?! —la chica, sin escuchar a su amigo, pateó al pirata y lo derrumbó de la patada al suelo. —¿¡AHORA LO SABES?!

—Emma Carstairs —chilló el hombre.

Emma sonrió y volvió a patearlo.

—¡FUERA!

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie de un salto y salieron en estampida hacia la salida. Emma se giró hacia su acompañante y los dos chocaron las manos. Por detrás de ellos comenzaron a entrar más rostros conocidos: Patrick Penhallow, James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild, Christopher Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood, Anna Lightwood, Lucie Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs. Y, aún más atrás, todos los Blackthorn; eran como una marea de cabello castaños y fascinantes ojos verde-azulados.

Stephen sintió que se iba a desmayar del alivio. Eran más de los que había esperado. Los piratas comenzaron a juntar las mesas y formar una sola en el centro de la cantina. El único músico que quedaba comenzó a tocar una triste melodía en la guitarra.

—Bien —Emma se sentó sobre una silla y subió los pies a la mesa—. ¿Qué quieres, viejo?

Su parabatai, Julian Blackthorn, se sentó a su lado y le lanzó una mirada divertida. Parecían un dúo de chicos malvados. Stephen frunció el ceño.

Amatis se aclaró la garganta.

—Los hemos citado aquí para…

Se interrumpió de golpe cuando alguien más entró por la puerta. Stephen parpadeó dos veces. Una vez porque creyó que estaba soñando y la segunda de la impresión.

—Ah, hola a todos —Will Herondale sonrió—. Sentimos llegar tarde, pero tuvimos un encuentro desafortunado con una jauría de patos. Larga historia.

—¿Tenías que decirlo? —murmuró James Carstairs a su lado.

—Papá —James Herondale parecía horrorizado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Los patos no hacen jaurías —dijo Lucie Herondale frunciendo el ceño.

—Alto con sus demostraciones de afecto —dijo Will arrugando la cara—. Me avergonzarán enfrente de la gente.

Matthew soltó una risita. James y Lucie pusieron cara de querer que la tierra se los tragara y se ocultaron detrás de sus primos, los Lightwood.

—¿Estás seguro que no estás tú haciendo eso? —se burló Gabriel por detrás de él.

—Te agradecería que cerraras la boca, Lightgusano.

—Will —dijo Cecily, con las mejillas encendidas—. Cállate.

—Vaya, al fin alguien que no soy yo lo dice —dijo Jessamine, abanicándose.

—Sí, Will, hazle caso a tu hermana —dijo Gabriel—. Y no avergüences el nombre de los Herondale demostrando tu demencia.

—Gabriel —lo regañó Gideon. Sostenía Sophie a su lado—. No le hables así a William.

Henry Branwell entró tras ellos con Charlotte Fairchild detrás de él. El pelirrojo sostenía un aparato en sus manos y no dejaba de darle vueltas mientras su esposa lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿C…cómo? —tartamudeó Amatis—. ¿Cómo podemos verlos?

Will sonrió.

—Puedes agradecerlo eso a este pequeño engendro.

—¡No soy un engendro! —dijo una pequeña figura surgiendo de entre Henry y Charlotte.

—¡Max! —soltó Stephen, aliviado—. Por el Ángel, pensé que te habías ido con Jace. ¿Sabes dónde…?

Max alzó las manos.

—¡No sé nada!

Stephen, sabiendo que no lo iba a convencer de traicionar a Jace, decidió dejarlo para después. Los fantasmas estaban acomodándose en las sillas cuando una voz los hizo saltar a todos:

—¿Llegamos tarde a la fiesta? Vaya, es una lástima.

Stephen casi se atragantaba.

—Raphael.

—¿Quién más? —dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa de lado—. Raphael Santiago está haciendo favor al venir a escucharte, Herondale.

—Permítenos si no nos moriremos de la emoción —dijo Will—. Pero usualmente no consideramos a nuestras mascotas en nuestros planes.

—Traidores —escupió Cecily—. Todos ustedes.

—Nosotros no nos aliamos con Valentine Morgenstern —dijo Raphael arrugando la cara—. Pero, si lo que quieren es que nos vayamos…

—¡No! —gritó Amatis—. Toda ayuda es bienvenida.

—¿Hasta de ésos? —dijo Patrick Penhallow.

Los tres Lightwood soltaron una exclamación de asco por lo bajo.

Stephen suspiró, armándose de paciencia y miró a Raphael.

—Toma asiento, por favor.

—Raphael Santiago aprecia su gentileza —dijo Raphael y se sentó. Los demás vampiros se acomodaron detrás de él como pétreas sombras heladas.

Jessamine se alejó todo lo que pudo de ellos.

Stephen abrió la boca y volvió a interrumpirse.

—¿Y ahora quién demonios es? —dijo Emma.

Todos los presentes se voltearon cuando varios hombres vestidos con pantalones raídos y camisas desabrochadas entraron por la puerta. Todos ellos tenían una expresión salvaje, lobuna.

Raphael siseó.

—Con razón olía a perro mojado —masculló Max.

Los hombre lobo parecieron sumamente ofendidos.

—Él no lo dice enserio —dijo Amatis con una risa nerviosa.

—No, es enserio —dijo Max, serio—. Huele a… ¡Ay! ¿Quién me pegó?

—Nos dijeron que había una fiesta por aquí —dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los hombre lobo.

—No es ninguna fiesta —dijo Amatis, molesta—. Es una reunión de piratas.

—A la cual no invitamos animales —ofreció Will.

—Will —dijo Tessa, alarmada.

—Entonces no deberías estar aquí —le espetó Gabriel.

—¿Qué dijiste? —chilló Will.

—Nada importante —dijo Jem.

—Yo veo a unos gatos por ahí —dijo el hombre lobo.

Raphael le enseñó los dientes.

—Silencio, perro sarnoso.

—Woolsey Scott —Stephen lo miró sorprendido—. ¿También has venido a unirte?

—Yo y todo el Praetor —dijo Woolsey señalando con una mano hacia los chicos detrás de él—. Venimos a escucharte. Tal vez ganemos algo con esto.

—Genial —escupió Will—. Ahora el circo está completo, ¿Qué más falta? ¿Los hermanos Silenciosos bailando en tanga?

_Tienes razón, William Herondale. Excepto por lo del baile._

Will escupió el vino que había estado tomando en la cara de Gabriel.

Stephen alzó la vista, con la boca abierta.

—Hermano Enoch, hermano Jonah y hermano Jeremiah.

_Hemos escuchado de tus intenciones, Stephen Herondale y hemos viajado desde la Ciudad Silenciosa para unirnos._

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que habían venido a la fiesta —masculló Will.

—Cállate —le espetó Jem, pero sonrió.

—Los Hermanos silenciosos no pueden luchar —dijo Julian, medio asustado.

_No olvides que también somos Cazadores de Sombras, Julian Blackthorn. Sabemos lo que Valentine ha hecho y mucho de nuestros hermanos estaban ahí. Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar, lo haremos._

—¿Por qué no probamos ponerlos en las puertas? —dijo Will, animado—. Tal vez su cara asuste a los demonios y los haga salir corriendo.

Los hombres lobo soltaron una risita.

—Buena idea —dijo Jem—. O tal vez podemos abrir la puerta usando tu cabezota.

—Eso fue cruel, James.

—Tú eres quién está diciendo cosas sin sentido, William.

—¿Siempre es así? —dijo Cordelia.

—Él no es mi padre —dijo James Herondale rápidamente—. Mi padre está muerto, esto es alguna clase aparición malvada.

—Yo diría que algo loca —murmuró Matthew.

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema —dijo Patrick en voz alta—. No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero mi hija está encerrada en algún lugar ahora mismo. Y la mitad de los Cazadores de Sombras de Port Idris.

—Porque la otra mitad ya está muerta —dijo Will alegremente.

Stephen alzó las manos.

—Está bien. Creo que es bastante claro —alzó la mirada hacia todos—. Los he reunido aquí para ir a la guerra.

Silencio. Nadie pareció alterado ni impresionado. Raphael se miró las uñas.

—Continúa —lo animó Emma—. No dejes que nuestra falta de interés por morir te afecte.

Stephen, preguntándose en qué clase de lío se había metido, volvió a hablar.

—Los he reunido aquí porque hemos hecho una alianza con Lucian Graymark —comenzó—. En unas pocas horas, él y la Armada completa atacará Port Idris. Trataremos de tomarla por la fuerza.

Todos lo miraron, escépticos.

—¿Tomar la ciudad? —repitió Will.

— ¿Por la fuerza? —dijo Jem.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Tessa.

—Creo que le hace falta un ajuste por aquí —comentó Henry, mirando el aparato en sus manos.

—¿Con todas esas salvaguardas? —dijo Julian.

—¿Y con las torres demonio? —dijo Emma.

—¿La has visto siquiera? —dijo Raphael—. Porque yo sí. Bastante grandes y tenebrosas.

—Y mortíferas —añadió Woolsey—. No olvidemos eso.

Stephen ladeó la cabeza, impaciente.

—Pero si lo hiciéramos todos juntos, tal vez…

Un hombre lobo comenzó a reír.

—Debes estar bromeando.

Stephen, perdiendo la paciencia, golpeó la mesa

—¡He dicho que es lo que haremos!

—¡Es imposible! —Emma se puso de pie—. ¡Nadie nunca ha eso hecho!

—¿Y por qué deberíamos hacerlo? —dijo Cordelia—. ¡Ellos nos echaron de ahí! ¡En otros tiempos nos hubieran matado!

—Si —admitió Stephen—. Pero sigue siendo su ciudad, donde nacieron. ¿De verdad no les importa?

Will y Cecily miraron a otro lado.

—No, la verdad es que no —se burló Julian.

—No me apetece la idea de morir todavía —dijo Woolsey.

—Diría lo mismo —dijo Raphael—, pero creo que sería bastante irónico.

Stephen hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

—¿Entonces a qué han venido? ¡Sabían que los llamaba para eso!

—La verdad no pensamos que tu plan fuera tan suicida —dijo Cecily.

—¿Y qué más da? —dijo Stephen—. ¡Ustedes están muertos!

—Vaya, grandes revelaciones —dijo Will.

—¡Debemos luchar! —casi gritó Stephen.

—¡Es una locura! —gritó Julian.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie.

—¡Es nuestro deber! —gritó Patrick.

—¡Al diablo el deber! —bramó Gabriel.

—¡Le falta un poco más! —gritó Henry, sin dejar su aparato.

—¡Gabriel, retira eso! —rugió Gideon.

—¡Debemos hacerlo! —chilló Amatis.

—¡Es una estupidez! —rugió Emma.

—¡VIRUELA DEMONÍACA! —rugió Will.

—¡Eso no existe! —dijo Stephen, enloquecido.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—Creo que deberíamos… —comenzó Tessa y entonces gritó cuando Will soltó un bramido, se subió a la mesa y se abalanzó sobre Stephen, tirándolo de la silla.

Amatis gritó.

—¡WILLIAM! —gritó James.

—¡BASTARDO DESLEAL! —gritó Will ahorcando a Stephen. —¿¡Y TE HACES LLAMAR HERONDALE?!

—¡Funciona! —gritó Henry y se puso de pie—. ¡Miren lo que he creado! ¿¡Quieren verlo?!

—¡No! —gritó Charlotte.

—¡No! —gritó Cecily.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó Tessa.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Henry presionó el botón y al instante una explosión hizo retumbar el suelo y los derrumbó de sus sillas.

—No lo hiciste, Henry —dijo Gabriel con voz furiosa—. No destrozaste mi arco por una estupidez ¿verdad?

—En realidad —dijo Emma—, creo que yo caí sobre él.

—¡Maldita lisiada!

—¡No le hables así! —rugió Julian.

Max se subió a la mesa y pateó a Raphael.

—¡TODOS CONTRA TODOS!

Y el caos se desató. Todos soltaron un grito de guerra y comenzaron a lanzarse sobre los otros. Emma y Julian se pusieron espalda contra espalda y comenzaron a golpear a cualquiera que se acercara cuatro metros a la redonda; Jem trataba de separar a William y Stephen; Raphael perseguía rabioso a Max porque le había pateado la cara.

—¡NADIE INSULTA A RAPHAEL SANTIAGO!

James Herondale y su parabatai, Matthew, torturaban a Patrick Penhallow; Amatis y una vampira se azotaban en el suelo; Gabriel y Gideon se arrastraban debajo de la mesa en busca de una víctima; Sophie daba golpes con una cazuela por doquier; Cecily estaba colgada del techo; Lucie estaba traumatizada en una esquina; Tessa le gritaba a Will y Jem; los hombres lobo reían y comían croquetas con leche mientras observaban todo. Solo los hermanos Silenciosos estaban quietos y en silencio.

—¡Detrás de mí, Lottie! —gritó Henry a Charlotte—. ¡Estás a salvo!

—¡Basta! —rugió Charlotte—. ¡Todos quietos!

—¡Cállate! —rugió Emma.

Will arrojó a Stephen contra la pared y corrió a subirse a la mesa.

—¡VIRUELA DEMONÍACA, OH, VIRUELA DEMONÍACA!

—¡Te digo que no es mi padre! —le gritaba James Herondale a Cordelia.

—¡Will! —Tessa, con las mejillas rojas, lo miró desde debajo de la mesa—. ¡Baja de ahí, ahora!

Will comenzó a bailar.

—¡VIRUELA DEMONÍACA, OH, SIENTE LA VIRUELA DEMONÍACA, TESSA!

Tessa se subió a la mesa de un salto y lo apuntó con un dedo.

—William Owen Herondale, para ahora o…

—¡VIRUELA DEMONÍACA!

Tessa apretó los dientes… y entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y se transformó en un pato.

Will soltó un alarido y retrocedió a toda prisa, cayendo de la mesa y aterrizando en suelo.

—¡Un… un pato!

Todos los Herondale presentes se congelaron, soltaron un grito ahogado y corrieron hacia las esquinas de la cantina. James se colgó del techo, Lucie se escondió debajo de la mesa y Stephen corrió hacia Amatis.

Will se subió a una silla.

—JAMES —gritó—. JAMES VEN AQUÍ AHORA. —apuntó a Tessa, que se paseaba por todo el salón felizmente—. ¡DILE, DILE QUE PARE AHORA!

Gabriel, Gideon, Cecily y los demás estaban desternillándose de risa.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Amatis.

Max entonces apareció, con Raphael corriendo detrás y los dos chocaron contra el grupo de los hombres lobos. De repente, las risas terminaron.

—Esto —dijo Woolsey Scott—. Es personal.

Y entonces lo lobos rugieron y se lanzaron contra los vampiros. Stephen, frenético, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Entre la pelea volcaron la mesa, las sillas volaron y alguien chocó contra la cantina, destocando toda las botellas.

_Es suficiente_, dijo la voz mental del hermano Enoch. _Esto es suficiente._

Nadie lo escuchó. Todos siguieron gritando, peleando y persiguiéndose por toda la estancia.

_Dije que es suficiente._

—¡Cállate, viejo aburrido! —dijo un hombre lobo y le arrojó una botella en la cabeza.

El hermano Enoch se quedó en silencio. Súbitamente, la risa del hombre lobo se transformó en un grito, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó al suelo retorciéndose.

_Dije que fue suficiente._

De repente nadie tuvo ganas de seguir peleando. Tessa se convirtió en humana de nuevo y los demás soltaron a quién estaban a golpeando.

_Ahora, todos sentados._

Todos, menos Will —que seguía inconsciente en el suelo— se acercaron cabizbajos a las mesas y se sentaron.

_Bien, ahora todos…_

—¡VIRUELA DEMONÍACA! —gritó Will y entonces hubo un sonido de cristal por detrás de él. Will sonrió y volteó los ojos antes de caer al suelo.

Jem estaba detrás de él, con una botella rota en su mano.

—Bien, ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente.

_Gracias, James Carstairs._

Stephen puso ambas manos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos azules parecían enloquecidos cuando alzó la mirada hacia los demás piratas. Todos estaban despeinados, llenos de cortes, y con la cara roja.

—Muy bien —jadeó—. Creo que todos nos hemos entendido ahora. Y ya sabemos lo que haremos ¿cierto?

—¿Colgar a Will? —ofreció Gabriel.

—Hay un árbol muy bonito afuera —murmuró Emma.

—Luchar —dijo Stephen con los dientes apretados.

—¿¡Qué?! —chilló Jessamine.

El hermano silencioso se aclaró la garganta mentalmente.

Todos cerraron la boca.

Stephen cerró los ojos, agotado y recordó el mensaje que Luke le había mandado no hace mucho. Habría querido contestarle, pero no tenía a ningún brujo consigo después de que Jonathan y Jace hubiera escapado y durante el trayecto hubiera aterrorizado tanto al brujo que ahora se negaba a salir del armario.

—Sé que no podemos derribar las salvaguardas —dijo en voz alta—. Pero podemos derribar las puerta —abrió los ojos—. Y si tenemos ayuda desde dentro de la ciudad… si alguien logra abrirnos las puertas desde dentro…

—Podría funcionar —dijo Jem después de un silencio, un poco sorprendido.

—Estoy contigo —dijo Patrick de inmediato.

—Y nosotros —dijo Emma, enfurruñada—. Creo que es algo estúpido, pero nos vamos a divertir ¿eh?

—No es como si tuviéramos opción —Julian señaló a los hermanos silenciosos.

—Nosotros también —dijo James Herondale.

—Bueno, pues nosotros no —dijo Will, apareciendo de repente al lado de Tessa—. ¡Nos vamos!

—¡Pero no puedes! —rezongó Max—. ¡Lo prometiste!

—¡Nunca prometí nada!

—William —dijo Jem a modo de advertencia.

—¡He dicho que nos vamos! —William, muy digno, salió a grandes zancadas del bar.

Max salió gritando tras él y apuntándolo con un dedo.

—¡Max! —comenzó Stephen, pero ya era tarde—. ¡Vuelve a… ah, demonios!

—Yo lo traigo de regreso —Tessa, con el ceño fruncido, corrió tras él.

—Lo voy a matar —murmuró Gabriel y fue tras él con Gideon y Cecily pisándole los talones.

—Estos muchachos —Charlotte negó con la cabeza y los siguió con una chamuscado Henry tras ella.

—Bueno —dijo Woolsey después de un incómodo silencio—. Creo que todo ya está decidido ¿no? A menos que queramos morir con la mente destrozada. Y no, no me refiero a usted, Hermano Enoch.

_Por supuesto que no._

Casi pareció por un momento que el Hermano Silencioso sonreía. Stephen sintió un escalofrío.

—Los Cazadores de Sombras nos pagarán eso con creces —dijo Raphael.

—Si —dijo Stephen con voz débil—. Eso creo.

Raphael golpeó la mesa, sobresaltando a todos.

—¡PUES REPUDIADO EL QUE LLEGUE AL ÚLTIMO!

Y salió corriendo con todo su clan detrás. Los demás se quedaron por un momento estupefactos, y entonces Woolsey Scott rugió y su manada salió como ola detrás de los vampiros. Los Cazadores de Sombras soltaron una maldición y salieron volando tras ellos hacia sus barcos.

Y hacia la batalla.

* * *

Jace, empapado, se arrastró fuera del río sin dejar de toser. Se tiró en el suelo lodoso y se permitió un momento para recuperar la respiración.

—Vaya, estás vivo —dijo una voz jadeando a su lado—. Y yo que tenía esperanzas de que te mataras.

Jace miró a Jonathan a través de sus pestañas.

—Si me estás preguntando si estoy bien, sí, lo estoy. No te preocupes, cuñado.

—Te agradecería si dejaras de llamarme así.

—Y yo te agradecería si dejaras de existir. Le harías un favor al mundo.

—Bueno, tal vez no falte mucho para eso.

Los dos chicos alzaron la cabeza hacia la enorme montaña que se alzaba sobre ellos.

—¿Así que aquí vive tu amigo? —dijo Jace con una mueca.

—En realidad —sonrió Jonathan—. Creo que se llevarán muy bien.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la abertura de una cueva y Jace, refunfuñando, lo siguió.

* * *

—¡Lo prometiste! —gritaba Max una y otra vez mientras perseguía por la cubierta de Ángel Negro a un molesto Will que se tapaba los oídos y fingía no escuchar nada. El sol caía, implacable, como una moneda de oro hundiéndose en el agua.

—¡LALALA! ¡Tengo orejas de pato!

—¡Tú debes ayudarnos!  
—¡Somos fantasmas! —dijo Will con los ojos llameantes—. ¡No tenemos ninguna obligación más que asustar a la gente, gritar 'buuu' y llevarnos a sus muertos!

—¡Pero tú me dijiste que si te ayudaba pelearías con nosotros!  
—¡Eso fue antes de que me ofendieran en aquélla sucia reunión!

—¡Eso no es ci…!

—¡No llevaré mi barco y a mi gente a una muerte segura! ¡Soy demasiado hermoso y joven para eso!

—Tú ya estás muerto —dijo Max, escéptico.

—¡LALALALA!

Max, cansado y rabioso, miró a Jem y Tessa, que estaban sentados en el suelo.

—¿No podrían….?

Jem negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos desobedecer las órdenes de nuestro capitán.

—Aunque entendemos que le tenga miedo a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras —comentó Gideon.

Will se quedó tieso y se volteó.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Si es cierto! —dijo Max.

Tessa soltó una risita.

—Nunca pensé que Will temiera a alguien.

—Es tan lamentable —dijo Jem.

Charlotte negó con la cabeza.

—La muerte debió afectarlo.

—Tal vez pueda construir algo para arreglarlo —ofreció Henry.

—O tal vez solo necesita un golpe —dijo Gabriel.

Cecily sonrió, entusiasmada ante la idea.

—¡Yo no… yo no tengo miedo! —rugió Will—. ¡Él dijo que la viruela demoníaca no existía!

Max lo apuntó.

—¡Tienes miedo, tienes miedo, nena!

Will alzó las manos al cielo y gritó.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte cuando los guardias regresaron una vez más. Alec se pegó contra la pared, rezando al ángel para que pasaran de largo. Aquél día había sido aún peor que el anterior; se habían llevado, uno a uno, a los niños mientras ellos chillaban y trataban de pelear. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando afuera ni para qué se los llevaban, pero no tardaron en escuchar los gritos a través de las paredes.

Alec se había pegado a los barrotes, tratando de ver a Isabelle, pero las celdas del Gard eran enormes y oscuras. Había gritado y maldecido en silencio, y después de que la furia lo abandonó sintió algo incluso más horrible: miedo. Se revolvía en su interior como una garra de hielo, dejándole la boca seca y las manos temblorosas.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a él. Los latidos de su corazón restallaron en la cabeza de Alec como un tambor enloquecido.

—Traigan a ése —dijo un demonio apuntándolo con una uña negra y mohosa—. Llego su turno.

Si hubiera sido Jace, se dijo Alec, hubiera peleado e incluso tal vez les hubiera arrojado la cama encima a los demonios mientras les gritaba miles de insultos y escapaba. Pero Jace ni siquiera hubieran dejado que lo atraparan. Y él no era Jace. Él solo era Alec. Así que cuando los demonios lo sacaron de la celda a rastras, él se dejó llevar sin poner mucha resistencia. Tal vez, si no peleaba y fingía estar demasiado cansado, tal vez pudiera escapar una vez que llegaran afuera.

_Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez._

Había pasado la noche en vela, despertando de pesadillas y luego volviendo a dormir. Era un Cazador de Sombras y estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así sentía el cuerpo adolorido y los ojos pesados. Mientras lo arrastraban, Alec miró a los lados frenéticamente, buscando a Izzy y ganándose varios golpes de los demonios. Pero no la vio por ningún lado; todo se confundía en un borrón de malolientes celdas oscuras y rostros pálidos y sucios. Tal vez no la habían capturado. Tal vez Magnus se había equivocado y ella había logrado escapar.

Alec cerró los ojos cuando una súbita ráfaga de aire helado le golpeó el rostro. De alguna manera, después de vagar por inmensos pasillos laberínticos, ya habían llegado al exterior. El cielo era de acero sobre sus cabezas, oscureciéndose cada vez más a medida que los demonios lo arrastraban por las escaleras y lo conducían a la Plaza del Ángel.

Si tenía alguna esperanza de escapar, de inmediato la perdió. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de demonios allá por donde mirara; eran una multitud grotesca de seres horribles a ambos lados, rugiendo y siseando mientras los prisioneros se abrían paso entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza del Ángel Alec casi no pudo reconocerla. Había antorchas de fuego negro regadas por todo el lugar, formando un círculo a su alrededor y haciéndolo sentir enfermo. Habían alzado una plataforma de madera en el centro, y sobre ella había un demonio con una máscara y un niño a sus pies. El niño tenía la piel desgarrada por los azotes del látigo y estaba tirado en el suelo; no se movía. La sangre resbalaba desde el estrado y goteaba en el suelo como lágrimas negras.

Alec sintió bilis en la garganta y estuvo a punto de vomitar.

—¡Camina! —rugió el demonio por detrás de él, empujándolo hacia delante.

La multitud de demonios en la plaza grito de júbilo al ver llegar al nuevo grupo de prisioneros. Se hicieron a un lado, abriéndoles el camino directo al estrado de madera. Alec observó al Cazador de Sombras por enfrente de él; tenía pelo castaño dorado y la camisa desgarrada. No lo conocía en absoluto y sintió un alivio que lo hizo sentir culpable.

Entonces pasó. El Cazador de Sombras soltó un alarido y golpeó al demonio que lo sujetaba. Alec, sorprendido, se echó hacia atrás cuando el Cazador de Sombras golpeó a otro más y luego trató de salir corriendo. No llegó muy lejos. Los demonios se fueron sobre él como una jauría de perros y lo ocultaron en un mar de dientes y garras. Alec miró hacia otro lado, deseando poder taparse los oídos para no escuchar los gritos.

—Espero que eso te haya servido de lección —le susurró el demonio en el oído.

Alec siguió caminando en silencio. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que aquél destino era casi mejor que lo azotaran, pero él no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

—Sube —le ordenó el demonio, empujándolo hacia el estrado.

Alec comenzó a ver todo borroso, el mundo daba vueltas… y entonces tropezó en un charco de agua sucia. No, no era agua. Era sangre. Alec se puso de pie a toda prisa, dando arcadas, y un demonio lo agarró por la camisa y lo subió a rastras hacia el estrado.

Alec sabía que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salir de ahí, pero no se le ocurría nada. La impresión se había apoderado de él y todo parecía estar pasando lentamente, como si estuviera bajo el agua.

—Sujétenlo ahí —dijo el demonio con la máscara y apuntó hacia el poste de madera en el centro. Era enorme, debía medir al menos dos metros y medio y tenía los brazos y piernas tan musculosos que casi medían lo mismo que el pecho de Alec—. Rápido.

Alec miró a todos lados, frenético. No podía dejar que lo mataran. Jace, Izzy y Max lo necesitaban. Y Magnus. Tenía que disculparse con Magnus.

Antes de saber lo que hacía ya le había asestado una patada al demonio que lo sujetaba y se había subido de un salto al poste de madera. Los demonios comenzaron a gritar y Alec saltó cuando el látigo bajó hasta él. Se sostuvo de una cuerda dónde colgaban miles de insignias demonio y ésta se rompió bajo su peso. Alec se escuchó gritar de júbilo cuando atravesó la plaza volando. Si tan solo lograba llegar al techo de una casa, si tan solo….

Alguien lo tacleó. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Alec vio todo negro a través de sus ojos. Entonces se dio que era un demonio volador y antes de poder liberarse de él, ya lo habían soltado de nuevo en el estrado. La madera crujió con fuerza cuando aterrizó en ella.

Alec intentó ponerse de pie. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, demasiado borroso y lejano. La oscuridad comenzó a llenar su visión… Un dolor lacerante atravesó de repente su espalda, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Escuchó su propio grito en la distancia, pero no era capaz de moverse.

Cuando el látigo volvió a bajar hacia él, Alec trató de cubrirse con las manos, esperando de nuevo el dolor.

Pero nunca llegó.

A través de sus párpados estalló una cegadora luz azul. Abrió los ojos con un jadeo y lo primero que vio fue un par de brillantes pantalones amarillos. Alzó la vista, aturdido y con el corazón restallándole en el pecho, y casi se desmayó cuando vio a Magnus de pie frente a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con voz débil.

_Te matarán,_ quiso decirle. _Vete._

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Magnus soltó una risa seca. Su rostro estaba contraído de furia—. Nefilim estúpido.

El demonio del látigo trató de atacarlo entonces y Magnus le lanzó una bola de fuego que lo mandó volando por toda la plaza hasta el techo de una casa.

—Nadie —dijo con voz helada—, toca a mi novio.

Alec se puso de pie, mareado y se situó a su lado. Los demonios comenzaron a sisear por debajo de ellos.

—Te diré algo —dijo Alec—, si salimos de ésta, me escaparé contigo a dónde quieras.

Magnus sonrió. Sus manos se encendieron de nuevo.

—Entonces ve pensando qué país te gusta. —Miró hacia arriba—. ¡Ahora, mi querida vaina de chícharo!

—¡No me llames así! —dijo una voz desde un tejado.

Y entonces todas las casas comenzaron a explotar a su alrededor, una tras otra, haciendo temblar el suelo de furia.

* * *

Jace sintió que había estado caminando por horas en un laberinto de piedra negra cuando por fin Jonathan se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera negra y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Jace, molesto, lo hizo.

—¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy tu perro?

—Algo así —sonrió el otro chico—. Ahora, si no te molesta, cuando crucemos al otro lado, trata de no entrar en pánico y déjamelo todo a mí.

Jace estrechó sus ojos. Luego soltó una risa.

—¿Algún otro chiste? ¿Ahora me dirás que el cielo es violeta y lleno de erizos?

—Yo no hago nada por diversión —dijo Jonathan, molesto—. Te lo digo enser… ¿Qué HACES?

Jace, sin dejar de sonreír, pateó la puerta y entró a grandes zancadas. Estaban en un gran salón que parecía sacado de alguna pintura medieval. Pilares de mármol negro se alzaban hasta el techo, tan alto que Jace no podía ver el final. Mientras caminaba hacia delante, vio su reflejo en los cristales a sus lados: un chico alto, de negro, con el pelo plateado reflejando las llamas de las antorchas colgadas a sus lados.

Jace miró hacia el frente y se detuvo de pronto. Había una silla enorme, como si fuera un trono, y sobre ella estaba…

—¡JONATHAN! —gritó Jace horrorizado.

* * *

La noche había llegado y con ella, las explosiones. La espada colgada en su espalda hizo un ruido metálico cuando Simon se recargó en la pared. Su pecho subía y bajaba, alterado, aunque técnicamente él no necesitaba respirar. Aun así, hacerlo lo tranquilizaba en cierta medida. Las manos le temblaban y un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda.

_Es ahora,_ se dijo, _es la señal. Muévete._

Salió del oscuro callejón donde se encontraba y comenzó a correr por las estrechas calles de Port Idris. A través de los tejados alcanzó a un brillo de fuego verde y capas de humo alzándose hacia el cielo negro.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas del Gard, sintiendo un frío repentino.

—¿Simon?

Simon se congeló. Se giró, lentamente, y casi gritó cuando observó a una niña rubia frente a él.

—Sí, eres tú —ella sonrió mostrando sus colmillos—. Sabía que eras tú. Te vi correr hacia aquí.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo Simon procurando que su voz no sonara aterrorizada. No tenía tiempo para eso.

—Maureen —dijo ella con otra risita—. Oh, eres más guapo de cerca…

Simon retrocedió a toda prisa cuando ella intentó tocarlo.

—Oye, no sé qué te pasa, pero…

—Quiero tocarte —susurró ella y dio otro paso más hacia él.

Simon volvió a retroceder.

—Me estás asustando.

—Eres tan hermoso…

Maureen soltó una risita y se abalanzó hacia él, tan rápido que Simon apenas pudo detenerla. Sus manitas le acariciaron el rostro y bajaron hasta su pecho.

—Siempre soñé con hacer esto —ronroneó—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Simon casi se atragantó.

—No te conoz…

—¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO? —casi gritó ella—. Tienes que decir que sí…

—No me voy a casar contigo —dijo Simon, asustado.

El rostro de Maureen se oscureció.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Simon gimió.

—¡DEBES DE DECIRME QUE TE CASARÁS CONMIGO! —le acarició el rostro—. Eres mi bebé… ¿sabías que ya compré nuestros trajes de matrimonio?

Simon apartó su mano delicadamente.

—Mira, agradezco tus intenciones, pero…

—¿Es por otra? —dijo Maureen de repente—. ¿Quién? ¡DIME QUIÉN ROBÓ TU CORAZÓNY Y LA MATARÉ AHORA MISMO!

—Tentador —dijo Simon—. Pero no, gracias.

—¿Quién? —volvió a decir ella, acercándose cada vez más—. Dime quién es esa zorra.

—¿Qué tal si nos vemos más al rato? —dijo Simon con una sonrisa.

— ¿Es una cita? —dijo Maureen, de repente interesada.

—No —Simon la empujó y salió corriendo—. ¡Adiós!  
—¡VUELVE AQUÍ, PRÓXIMO ESPOSO!

Simon miró sobre su hombro y observó aterrorizado como Maureen corría tras él aventándole piedras. Se agachó, esquivando una y se coló por las puertas del Gard. Corrió por los pasillos desiertos, sin saber a dónde ir.

—¡TE CASARÁS CONMIGO! —gritó Maureen a sus espaldas—. ¡ME AMAS, Y YO TE AMO, Y VIVIREMOS FELIZ POR SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE!

Simon se decidió por el pasillo de la derecha. Pasó volando por una pequeña estancia y luego dobló otra esquina. Se encontró de repente en una pequeña sala y vio unas escaleras. Sin pensarlo, bajó corriendo por ellas a toda velocidad.

—¡ERES MI VAMPIRO! ¡MÍO! ¡DE NADIE MÁS!

Simon siguió descendiendo por las escaleras en forma de caracol. Iba a la mitad cuando alzó la cabeza y soltó un grito cuando vio a Maureen un poco más arriba de él, sonriéndole.

—¡BASTA DE JUEGOS, MI AMOR, ES HORA DE BESARNOS!

Simon siguió bajando. Entre más bajaba, más oscuro y húmedo se volvía todo. Comenzó a escuchar voces, susurros… y de repente el olor a sangre y suciedad lo golpeó tan fuerte que tropezó en un charco de algo pegajoso y cayó rodando por las escaleras.

Chocó contra una puerta de madera y aterrizó un poco más abajo, adolorido. Se puso de pie a duras penas y su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, esperando encontrar un guardia, pero de inmediato se relajó. Estaba en una pequeña sala de piedra negra ocupada solamente por una vieja mesa de madera y una puerta de hierro.

Catarina Loss estaba sentada en una silla. Iba vestida con raídas prendas cafés de hombre.

—Llegas tarde, vampiro —dijo con una sonrisa.

Simon la miró, aliviado. Había dudado que estuviera ahí.

—Tuve un contratiempo.

—¡OH SIMON! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? —canturreó Maureen.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó Catarina.

Simon lo hizo rápidamente y luego se giró hacia ella.

—¿Cómo escapaste?

Catarina hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Hubiera podido escapar cuando quisiera, pero ¿para qué? La ciudad estaba infestada de demonios. No tenía a dónde de ir. Estaba esperando la oportunidad… —sonrió levemente—, y vaya que ustedes me dieron una.

Simon asintió.

—Supongo que Magnus te envió el mensaje, ¿lo conseguiste?

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —ella rió y sacó un reluciente cuchillo blanco de su chaqueta café—. Aquí está lo que necesitas.

—¿Un cuchillo? —dijo Simon, dudoso—. ¿No se supone que era un antídoto o…?

—¿Sabes cuán de raros son éstas cosas? —dijo Catarina, ansiosa—. ¿Y cuánto me costó conseguirlo? Tienes suerte de que Magnus sea mi amigo. Y deberías de agradecer que había uno de éstos en la sala de armas del Gard. Probablemente sea el único en todo el mundo.

Simon tragó.

—¿Qué es exactamente?

—Es una _pugio_. Una daga forjada con sangre de Ángel —dijo ella con voz plana—. Se supone que solo hay de éstas en la ciudadela de las Hermanas de Hierro, pero alguien debía tener una aquí. Probablemente el Inquisidor o el Cónsul. Los demonios no debieron atreverse a tocarla porque los hubiera matado al instante.

—¿Y… —dijo Simon, vacilante— cómo ayudará eso a Clary?

—¿Quieres salvar a tu amiga? —dijo la bruja con una sonrisa—. Clávasela en el corazón.

Simon retrocedió.

—¡¿Estás loca?!

—Es la única de salvarla —Catarina se encogió de hombros.

—¡La matará!

—Tal vez —Catarina volvió a encogerse de hombros—. ¿La quieres o no?

Simon tomó la daga a regañadientes y se la guardó dentro de la chaqueta.

—Ahora, yo me voy —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. No me quedaré a ver como las cosas se ponen feas.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. De inmediato, hubo un destello rojo y Catarina salió volando contra la pared. Resbaló por ella y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

—¿A dónde pensaban ir, mis amigos?

Simon se congeló. Había esperado escuchar la voz de Maureen, pero no lo era. Esa voz la conocía, había crecido escuchándola. Era la voz de su infancia, de risas y secretos compartidos. Una voz que nunca creyó que le causaría un escalofrío.

Se giró, lentamente, y se encontró cara a cara con Clary.

* * *

—¡ES MISTER PATO! —dijo Jace, apuntando con un dedo tembloroso hacia el pato sentado en el trono felizmente.

—Es Aim —dijo Jonathan diplomáticamente—. Uno de los Príncipes del Infierno y una de las fuerzas más poderosas del infierno.

Jace trató de salir corriendo, pero Jonathan lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia Mister Pato.

—¡¿Qué HACES?! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Jonathan hincó una rodilla en el suelo y obligó de un golpe a Jace a hacer lo mismo.

—Señor.

—Ah, ustedes —Mister Pato puso mala cara—. ¿Qué quieren?

—¡Matarte! —rugió Jace—. ¡Maldita bestia sangrie…!

Jonathan lo cayó de un puñetazo.

—Venimos a solicitar su ayuda.

Mister Pato soltó una carcajada.

—¿Después de cómo me trataron? ¿DEPUÉS DE ESO? —sus ojos relucieron peligrosamente.

Jonathan retrocedió un paso. Cuando Aim había estado debilitado, no le había importado en lo absoluto. Pero ahora estaba en todo su poder de nuevo. Y, sin embargo, era el único Príncipe del Infierno que no se negaría a escucharlo.

Podía matarlo, claro. Jonathan era más fuerte que él. Pero necesitaban su ayuda. Lo necesitaban vivo. Y obligarlo no serviría de nada. ¿Cómo podías amenazar a alguien que no tiene sentimientos?

Intimidación, pensó entonces. Pero tampoco funcionaría. Aim podría rebelarse contra ellos durante la batalla y tenerlo de enemigo sería desastroso.

No. Tenía que ayudarlos de buena manera.

—¿Cómo nos va a ayudar esta cosa? —susurró Jace, furioso.

—Cállate —siseó Jonathan—. Mi señor, sé que cometimos un error al tratarlo de esa manera, pero…

Mister Pato comenzó a reír. Jace soltó un gemido estrangulado.

—¿Quieren mi ayuda? —dijo Mister Pato mientras comenzaba a deformarse y volverse cada vez más grande—. ¡Les diré cuál es mi ayuda!

Y entonces desplegó sus alas. Jonathan y Jace retrocedieron lentamente cuando antes ellos apareció un enorme dragón negro.

—¿Corremos? —dijo Jace.

—Por favor, señor Aim…—volvió a decir Jonathan, luchando por no enojarse. Si se enojaba, lo mataría.

Aunque ya no estaba tan seguro.

—¡ÉSTA ES MI AYUDA! —rugió Mister Pato.

Jonathan y Jace retrocedieron a toda prisa. Pero ya era tarde; la llamarada voló hasta ellos como una cometa y los hizo arder.

* * *

Isabelle se despertó con el sonido de los gritos. Alzó la cabeza violentamente. ¿Había escuchado mal? Susurros de excitación y miedo comenzaron a correr a su alrededor. Se puso de pie de un salto y se subió a la cama. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver en la oscuridad, y entonces captó sombras oscuras moviéndose en la ciudad apresuradamente. Miró hacia arriba, hacia las salvaguardas, y captó un destello rojo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

_Fuego en la llanura. Están atacando la ciudad._

* * *

"_Clávasela en el corazón"_

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Simon mientras Clary sacaba un cuchillo serafín de su cinturón y comenzaba acercarse a él. Casi parecía otra persona, pensó Simon aturdido. Llevaba un vestido negro y ajustado, que dejaba ver cada curva de su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran verde oscuro, gélidos y electrizantes.

—Te he dicho —dijo ella con una sonrisa fría—, qué a dónde ibas.

Simon alzó las manos.

—Clary, escucha, sé que estás ahí, sé que...

Clary lo golpeó. Simon se estrelló contra la pared y sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en la garganta. Sintió como la mano de Clary se cerraba en el cuello de su camisa y lo alzaba de nuevo. Ella era fuerte ahora, y rápida. Casi tanto como Jace o Jonathan.

Estaban frente a frente. Simon alzó sus ojos hacia ella, esperando ver algo más allá, pero solo había oscuridad.

—¿Ahora me contestarás?

Simon escuchó más explosiones afuera. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. _Clávasela en el corazón. _Se llevó la mano al interior de su chaqueta, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Su mano se cerró sobre la empuñadura….

Sintió un dolor hueco en el pecho.

—Lo siento —jadeó y entonces se liberó de ella de un jalón y la empujó hacia la pared.

Clary, tomada por sorpresa, cayó en el suelo con un grito rabioso. Simon, sin perder tiempo, pateó la puerta que llevaba a las celdas, cruzó al otro lado y antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, le cerró la puerta en las narices. Clary gritó al otro lado y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

Simon, respirando con fuerza, se dio un respiro. No necesitaba hacerlo, por supuesto, pero estaba tan alterado que sentía que iba a explotar. Sabía que había perdido una oportunidad, pero no le importaba. No podía hacerlo. Por más que quisiera, no podía. Si mataba a Clary, nunca podría perdonárselo.

Abrió los ojos, sin recordar haberlos cerrados y se giró. Un pasillo oscuro se alargaba frente a él y más allá se abría en lo que parecía un círculo. El suelo tembló a sus pies cuando explosiones comenzaron a retumbar afuera. Del techo cayó una lluvia de polvo y alguien soltó un grito ahogado a lo lejos.

Simon tragó con fuerza y comenzó a caminar por él.

Había llegado el momento.

* * *

Mientras Simon caminaba, internándose en la oscuridad y suciedad de las celdas, las personas se removían en las profundidades y lo miraban pasar con un destello de alarma en sus ojos. El aire olía a suciedad, tensión y algo más profundo... le hedor dulzón de la sangre.

_¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer esto? Es una locura. Magnus está loco. No debía escucharlo. Y tampoco a la vaina de chícharo._

—Es un vampiro —susurró alguien.

—Está libre —dijo otra voz.

—Es un traidor —dijo alguien más con furia.

—¡Simon!

Simon se giró de golpe. Estaba de pie, casi por llegar al círculo que conectaba con los demás pasillos, y la voz había surgido de una celda a su izquierda.

—¿Isabelle?

—Simon —un rostro pálido y sucio apareció entre los barrotes—. Simon, aquí, idiota.

Simon se arrodilló frente a ella. Sus ojos la miraron frenéticamente, buscando alguna herida o rastro de sangre, pero ella parecía bien.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Isabelle rápidamente. Su voz era firme, por supuesto, ella era una Cazadora de Sombras—. Escuché explosiones…

—Voy a sacarte de aquí —dijo él con voz seca—. Voy a sacarlos a todos.

Los labios de Isabelle se separaron, sorprendidos.

—¿Qué estás…?

Pero Simon ya se había puesto de pie, sintiendo un súbito golpe de adrenalina. Se adelantó hacia el círculo que conectaba con las demás celdas y se quedó de pie ahí. Alzó la vista hacia las celdas que se alzaban sobre su cabeza y abrió los brazos. Rostros blancos comenzaron a asomarse entre los barrotes; rostros furiosos, tristes, suplicantes.

_Luke confía en ti. Jocelyn también. Izzy y Alec. Incluso el idiota de Jace._ Simon no había sido nunca bueno con las palabras, pero siempre había un comienzo.

—Sé que no me conocen —dijo en voz alta—. Sé que ninguno de ustedes me ha visto antes ni tiene ningún aprecio por mí. Sé que tal vez digan que estoy loco. Vine aquí para sacarlos a todos ustedes de aquí. Hombre lobo, vampiro, Cazador de Sombras, no me importa. Vine a pedirles que luchen junto a nosotros.

Hubo varias risas secas por todo el lugar. Pero Simon no se iba a echar atrás. Miró hacia Isabelle, que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, y supo que no necesitaba nada más que eso.

—No lucharemos con traidores —dijo un Cazador de Sombras—. Sácanos de aquí, vampiro, y estaremos felices de perdonarte la vida cuando acabemos con todos los demás como tú.

—¿Por qué? —Simon alzó la voz de nuevo—. ¿Por qué pelear entre ustedes? ¿Acaso los demonios hicieron distinción entre ustedes cuando se llevaron a sus niños para matarlos? ¿Les importó que fuera un nefilim o un hombre lobo? —Silencio—. Yo puedo liberarlos, ¿pero de que servirá? Ustedes se mataran aquí mismo mientras allá afuera la Armada entera trata de entrar a la ciudad. Mientras allá afuera los cuerpos de sus hijos yacen colgados como una burla en las torres demonio. ¿Es esto lo que quieren? ¿Prefieren odiarse unos contra otros en vez de odiar a los demonios? ¿Por qué no luchar juntos? ¿Por qué no unirnos contra nuestro enemigo en común? Juntos, somos más que ellos. ¡Juntos podemos derrotarlos!

Simon sacó su espada. Fue una luz intensa en medio de la oscuridad cuando la hizo bajar hacia la cerradura de la celda a su derecha.

—Yo no soy nadie —gritó y volvió a bajar la espada hacia otra celda—. No fui entrenado en armas, ni crecí derrotando demonios —otro golpe y otra cerradura rota—. No les diré que luchen porque se los pido —otro golpe, uno tras otro—. No les diré que luchen por que es su deber —golpe, golpe, golpe—. ¡No me oirán gritar el nombre del Ángel ni el de ningún submundo! —golpe, estruendo, golpe, estruendo—. ¡Esta ciudad es nuestra! —golpe—. ¡Son sus hijos lo que mataron! —golpe—. ¡Son sus puertas la que derribaron! —golpe—. ¿O ya se les olvidó que nosotros también vivimos aquí? —Simon miró enfurecido a los rostros que lo miraban—. ¡Los nefilim desprecian a los submundos y los submundos desprecian a los nefilim! ¡Pues demuestren lo que son! —otro golpe de espada, otra cerradura rota—. ¡Pueden matarse si quieren! —rugió—. ¡Pueden huir! —volvió a bajar la espada—. ¡_O pueden luchar!_

Por un momento el silencio lo aplastó como una losa. Y entonces todos rugieron a su alrededor como una ola estrellándose contra un acantilado, como la sola voz de un monstruo esperando a ser liberado.

* * *

_¡Por Narnia! Oh.. espera, era Idris. Como sea, el próximo cap será el último y después viene el epílogo cha-cha-chan. _


	21. Fuego y Sangre

_¡Por fin! Ah, este capítulo, como dice su nombre, me ha costado fuego y sangre. Y es que ha salido de un poco más que 35 páginas (!), por lo que pueden tomarlo como un capítulo doble después de no haber actualizado el domingo como siempre. Sin más que decir y después de una docenas de cafés con mucha azúcar, les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo para ustedes :}_

_Dedicado para:_** Candelaria1, Ximena,Lucy Herondale Lightwood,Clarii,Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova,MaryWayland, Clary N 16,Yerlitte,Barbara,Nandita21unexplained, Iwannadance, lauraherondale1,**_ por sus hermosos reviews, y su gran gran que no envien patos a mi casa y esas cosas por el estilo. Y por leer esta historia algo loca :}_

* * *

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
__Close your eyes, __  
so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.  
__I believe in you, __  
I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
__I won't stay long__  
in this world so wrong.  
__Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.__  
Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, as we dance with the devil tonight._

Dance with the devil, Breaking Benjamin.

**Capítulo XX.** _**Fuego y Sangre**_.

—¡Hay un ataque en la plaza!

—¡Hay fuego en la frontera!

—¡Estamos bajo ataque!

Clary se abrió pasó a codazos entre la multitud de demonios que había rodeado a su padre. Había corrido desde el Gard hasta ahí y apenas le había tomado unos minutos. Ni siquiera jadeaba. Mientras atravesaba el Salón de los Acuerdos vio su propia reflejo a través de los espejos en las paredes: el de una chica pálida vestida de negro, cabello radiante como fuego y una mirada peligrosa. Sobre su cabeza el techo de cristal mostraba el cielo al otro lado, oscuro y tenebroso, sin estrellas ni luna.

Los demonios eran una masa oscura y maloliente que se cerraba a su alrededor como una jaula. Hastiada, Clary sacó un cuchillo serafín y lo alzó. El fuego blanco iluminó su rostro haciéndolo ver como el de un fantasma.

—Muévete —le siseó a un demonio, apuntándolo con su arma—. ¡Muévete!

El demonio se hizo a un lado con un rugido y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Clary se abrió paso a grandes zancadas, con sus botas rechinando en el suelo de mármol, y se detuvo ante su padre.

Valentine estaba en el estrado, sentado en su lujosa silla de cristal, la cual había traído desde el Gard después de que habían encerrado a los submundos ahí.

"_No quiero estar rodeado de monstruos_" había soltado con desdén.

"_Ya lo estás_" había querido decirle Clary con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero se calló.

—Clarissa —Valentine parecía estar a punto de perder el control—. ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?

Clary apretó los labios y reprimió el impulso de lanzarse a su padre su cuchillo.

—Bueno, te dejo entonces —dijo con falsa dulzura—. Supongo que no te importa saber que los prisioneros han escapado y se dirigen hacia las puertas dispuestos a abrirles el camino a Lucian y la Armada.

* * *

La bruma era un manto de blancura sobre las aguas negras, arrastrándose sobre la superficie como una legión de fantasmas que viaja sin rumbo. Había un silencio pesado flotando en el aire invernal, solo roto por los crujidos de la madera en el agua y las respiraciones contenidas de los Cazadores de Sombras.

Lucian Graymark estaba de pie en la cubierta de _Alas Blancas_, al frente de todos los demás barcos. A medida que avanzaban, silenciosos y cobijados por la niebla, alcanzaban a ver atisbos de la ciudad: se alzaba delante de ellos, radiante y oscura, con las torres demonio brillando ferozmente en la noche. Nadie pensaría que había algo extraño. Podría ser cualquier otra noche.

Pero no lo era.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado entre más se acercaban. Lucian casi podía escuchar sus propios latidos en su pecho; fríos, lentos, controlados, el corazón de alguien que sabe a lo que se enfrenta. No podía decir lo mismo de su tripulación. Alzó las manos e hizo una señal para que se detuvieran.

La Armada se había desplegado en una línea recta frente a la puerta Sur. Habían apagado todas las luces y puesto capas negras sobre sus armaduras. No debía de haber nada que delatara su posición; ni un reflejo, ni un destello, ni una sombra. En silencio, sus hombres pasaron la señal de un barco a otro.

Lucian estrechó los ojos y esperó. En ese mismo momento, había una parte de sus fuerzas en cada una de las puertas. Ellos eran los únicos que iban por mar, los demás esperaban escondidos en el bosque u ocultos en las grandes rocas de la llanura Brocelind. Se los pudo imaginar con claridad, acurrucados en sus escondites oscuros, aferrando sus cuchillos y temblando de frío mientras esperaban el momento.

Y el frio se hacía cada vez más intenso, colándose entre sus ropas como decenas de cuchilladas heladas. Luke exhaló una nube de humo, que se regó en el aire y se perdió la negrura de la noche. Miró hacia el océano a sus espaldas, infinito y oscuro. La duda carcomía en su interior, suave como el filo de una espada sobre la garganta. ¿Había hecho bien en confiar en Magnus? ¿Había hecho bien en confiar en Jace y Jonathan? Tal vez confiaba demasiado en los demás.

_¿Y dónde demonios estaba Stephen? _Solo faltaban dos horas para…

Y entonces pasó. Hubo un estruendo que sacudió las aguas y el cielo explotó sobre sus cabezas. O al menos eso pareció. Cuando se volteó, vio una llama verdeazulada alzándose desde las profundidades de la ciudad, atravesando el frío y la noche como una flecha de fuego y desintegrándose en el cielo como miles de chispas.

La señal.

La distracción. Su oportunidad.

—Pe… —dijo Freaky Pete, helado—. Pero aún no es medianoche.

_Aún no ha llegado la ayuda._

—Algo va mal —dijo otro, inquieto—. Algo va muy mal.

_Y estamos solos._

—¡A sus posiciones! —gritó Luke. No había tiempo que perder—. ¡Rápido!

Los cuchillos serafines comenzaron a encenderse a su alrededor. Uno, dos, tres, Luke perdió la cuenta mientras los veía encenderse a través de la niebla, uno tras otro, desde su barco hasta los barcos más distantes, formando una línea de fuego azul.

Por delante de ellos se encontraba la puerta Sur, la que conectaba el mar con el río que atravesaba toda la ciudad. La puerta que tanto tiempo habían protegido.

Hasta hoy.

—¡Fuego! —bramó Luke y los cañones resonaron en la noche como truenos en la tormenta.

* * *

Los gritos se clavaron en los oídos de Simon como agujas. Observó a su alrededor, atontando, hacia los rostros sucios y pálidos que lo rodeaban; rostros de cazadores de Sombras, vampiros, hombres lobos y del pueblo mágico. Trabajando juntos. En cuanto había sacado a varios, los demás habían comenzado a ayudar a liberar a los demás, moviéndose rápida y silenciosamente entre las celdas como sombras. Simon los contemplaba, aturdido, mientras ellos lo empujaban al pasar y murmuraban nombres por lo bajo.

Lo había logrado. Lo había hecho. Pero…

—¿Cómo? —dijo en voz alta, atontado.

—¡Simon!

Alguien lo sacudía. Simon, aturdido, levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que lo miraban alarmados a través de unas espesas pestañas negras.

—Izzy —dijo, aliviado.

El cabello negro de Isabelle estaba recogido en una trenza despeinada y su rostro manchado de polvo lucía aún más pálido que de costumbre. Tenía la ropa negra desgarrada y manchas de sangre seca por todo el cuerpo, como si la hubieran arrastrado por el suelo. Había ansiedad en su rostro, y tal vez hasta un poco de desesperación. Simon nunca la había visto así antes.

—No encuentro a Alec por ningún lado —dijo Isabelle bruscamente, como si tratara de ocultar su consternación por medio de la furia.

—Deben de haberlo llevado a la Plaza —dijo Simon y cuando vio el rostro de Isabelle palidecer aún más, añadió apresuradamente: —Magnus y su amigo loco verde están ahí.

Isabelle resopló, pero pareció visiblemente aliviada.

—Eh, Isabelle —Simon hizo una mueca—. ¿Quieres romperme el brazo o algo así?

Los ojos de ella chispearon. Lo soltó de pronto, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que lo hacía.

—Bueno, parecía que te ibas a desmayar en cualquier momento —dijo ella, muy digna—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Simon parpadeó. Y entonces se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que todos los prisioneros estaban arremolinados a sus lados, mirándolo expectantes.

Reprimió el impulso de retroceder y salir corriendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —insistió Isabelle quitándose un mechón ensangrentado de la frente—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Simon abrió la boca y la cerró. La espada colgada en su espalda hizo un sonido metálico cuando cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

—Eh… uh… ¿correr?

Todos se le quedaron viendo, escépticos. Sin duda esperaban algo más heroico de su salvador.

Simon entonces se dio cuenta que la mayoría tenía la ropa rota y vendajes improvisados cubiertos de sangre por todo el cuerpo. Y a pesar de que parecían bastante magullados, todos los ojos que lo miraban tenían un deje feroz y lleno de determinación.

Un Cazador de Sombras alzó las cejas a su lado.

—Tenemos que conseguir armas.

—¿Ahora somos un equipo? —dijo un caballero hada pelirrojo. Sonreía como demente—. ¿Podemos llamarlo Operación Corran Por Sus Vidas y No Dejen Que los Atrapen?

—Eso es una estupidez —escupió un vampiro rubio.

—Ah, apuesto que tú prefieres Operación Sangre Por Aquí, Sangre Por Allá.

—¿Quién invitó a los seres mágicos? —dijo un hombro lobo, apareciendo en medio de la multitud.

Iba vestido con vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta abierta. Simon casi se atragantó cuando reconoció sus ojos verdes con su habitual expresión amenazante y su cabello castaño despeinado.

—Silencio, perro —siseó el caballero hada.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Jordan—, no vaya a hacer que me tires un puñado de flores asesinas.

Maia salió de detrás de él. Lucía un poco mejor que Jordan, aunque se veía considerablemente más delgada.

—¡Chicos! —dijo con una sonrisa—. Nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de verlos.

Jordan los miró, medio sorprendido. Casi parecía que no los hubiera reconocido.

—Vaya, pues no puedo decir lo mismo —dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa—. Siempre que los veo significa que estoy metido en problemas.

—Jordan —dijo Maia, furiosa—. ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?

—Solo si… —Jordan cayó con un grito cuando Maia le dio un puñetazo.

—Vaya —dijo Isabelle, complacida—. Alguien por fin muestra su superioridad femenina por aquí.

—Muy bien —dijo Simon lentamente, mirando a todos nerviosamente—. Nuestro primer problema es salir de aquí. Nadie debe saber de nosotros hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

_Si no es que ya lo saben. _

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué? —dijo un vampiro de pelo negro y ojos castaños.

—Nuestro trabajo es abrir las puertas —dijo Simon, con el corazón comenzando a latirle con fuerza—. A la Armada de Luke.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jordan estrechando los ojos—. Tendremos que dividirnos en cuatro grupos.

—Los Cazadores de Sombras irán conmigo —dijo Isabelle de inmediato. Y nadie le discutió. Simon se dio cuenta con una punzada de dolor que ella era de las más grandes en la estancia: ninguno de los Cazadores de Sombras era mayor de edad—. Los vampiros con Simon, los lobos con Jordan y Maia y los caballeros hada con quién sea que sea su líder ahora.

—Por supuesto que yo —dijo el caballero hada pelirrojo—.Y mi nombre es Puck, chica sexy.

Isabelle fingió no escucharlo, pero sonrió.

—Al menos no eres tan amargado como Merliorn —murmuró Jordan, lo que le provocó otra patada por parte de Maia.

—Entonces —dijo Simon—. La puerta Sur es para los Cazadores de Sombras, los lobos se quedan con la Este, el pueblo mágico la Este y los vampiros con la Norte.

Todos asintieron.

—¿Y qué haremos con los niños? —dijo una chica Cazadora de Sombras, abrazando a una pequeña niña.

—No podemos dejarlos aquí —dijo Isabelle con voz sosegada—. Tendrán que venir con nosotros y entonces los esconderemos en un lugar seguro.

—Tampoco obligaremos a nadie a luchar —dijo Simon—. Quien desee puede quedarse.

Puck soltó una risotada.

—Supongo que eso va dirigido a todos estos chulitos traseros vestido de cuero —señaló a los chicos Cazadores de Sombras. Una hada rio detrás de él y susurró algo que sonó como '_pero que bien les queda el cuero negro'_—. Los submundos hemos luchado desde que nacimos, y Valentine nos debe una muy grande.

Un chico Cazador de Sombras le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Este chulo vestido de cuero va a azotar tu delicado cuerpo de flor si sigues hablando.

—¿Me estás tentando?

—Te estoy mandando a…

—Ah, testosterona —bufó Isabelle—. Conténgase antes de que me mareen y me hagan enojar. Y créanme, no quieren verme asó.

—No —dijo Simon, tal vez un poco apresuradamente—. Yo creo que deberíamos salir de aquí.

No tenía ganas de quedarse a ver como Isabelle masacraba a todos.

—Oh, si —dijo Isabelle con un brillo peligroso en los ojos—. Salgamos de una maldita vez.

* * *

Magnus lanzó una bola de fuego chispeante hacia los demonios, haciéndolos retroceder, y saltó del estrado. Alec, tosiendo, saltó tras él. Los demonios corrían a su alrededor, enloquecidos, mientras los restos ardientes de las explosiones caían sobre sus cabezas en una lluvia de madera y cenizas.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Magnus, sus ojos reflejando el fuego del cielo—. Tal vez podamos encontrarnos con Isabelle y Simon en el camino.

—¿Isabelle y Simon? —casi gritó Alec mientras se agachaba esquivando las garras de un demonio y lo apartaba de una patada—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están?

Magnus sonrió socarronamente.

—Sería más fácil numerar las cosas que _no_ están pasando, corazón —comenzó a caminar entre los demonios, haciéndolos a un lado con asco.

—No me digas así.

—¿Cómo? ¿Corazón? ¿Prefieres pastelito o bollo de amor?

—¡Magnus! —chilló Alec—. ¿Puedes comportarte con seriedad?

—Seriedad —Magnus simuló un escalofrío—. No conozco esa horrible palabra, bollo caliente de amor.

—No dijiste eso —dijo Alec, enfurruñado y comenzó a apartar a bruscos empujones a la multitud que los rodeaba—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nadie nos ataca?

—Están en pánico —Magnus se encogió de hombros—. Nosotros nos largamos de aquí.

—Magnus —dijo Alec alzando la voz—. ¿Qué ESTÁ PASANDO?

Magnus pateó un pedazo de madera y se giró bruscamente hacia Alec.

—¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Alec comenzó a balbucear.

—Yo… claro... pero…

Magnus alzó una mano haciéndolo callar.

—No necesito nada más que eso —lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia una calle estrecha y oscura. Por encima de sus cabezas las bolas de fuego verde de Ragnor brillaban como fuegos artificiales—. Tenemos unos cuantos traseros demoníacos que machacar.

—¡Sí! —dijo Alec—. ¡Los mataremos a todos y los hundiremos en ácido!

Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

Alec rio.

—Lo siento. Estoy nervioso.

* * *

Isabelle derrumbó la puerta de una patada. Simon, detrás de ella, casi esperó ver a Clary al otro lado, pero cuando no lo hizo se sintió aún más inquieto. Aun podía sentir el recuerdo de sus manos quemándole sobre la ropa cuando lo golpeó y el brillo oscuro de sus ojos al sonreír.

Tampoco vio a Catarina por ningún lado.

—Por aquí —susurró Isabelle y comenzó a subir por las escaleras de caracol.

Simon la siguió y les hizo señas a los demás para que avanzaran. El aire olía a piedra vieja, humedad y oscuridad. Mientras subían Simon creyó escuchar el sonido de una gotera a lo lejos y cada gota parecía como si fuera un segundo menos en una cuenta regresiva.

Echó un vistazo por el hombro, comenzando a alterarse. Justo a sus espaldas iban los hombres lobos, liderados por Jordan, ya que ellos podían defenderse perfectamente sin necesidad de armas en caso de los descubrieran y los atacaran. Detrás de ellos iban los vampiros, con sus blancos rostros tensos, y Simon pudo escucharlos peleando a susurros con los licántropos.

—Nosotros deberíamos ir primero —susurró uno y su voz se escuchó demasiada alta en aquél reducido espacio—. Aquí atrás apesta a perro mojado.

Maia se giró, molesta.

—¿Y crees que a mí no me pone nerviosa tener una sanguijuela colgada en la espalda?

—Al menos no olemos mal.

—¡Yo no huelo mal!

—Quieta, perrita —dijo un vampiro—. ¿Alguien tiene un hueso para entretenerla?

—Le daré los tuyos si no cierras la boca—murmuró un chico Cazador de Sombras.

—Lo dice el bebecito que no puede defenderse sin su cuchillo brillante.

—Sé perfectamente cómo partirte el cuello sin un cuchillo.

—Permíteme abstenerme de morirme del miedo —se escuchó decir a Puck más abajo. Los seres mágicos iban cerrando la marcha justo detrás de los niños—, pero dado que estás rodeado de submundos, no creo que esa sea una frase muy inteligente.

—Silencio —siseó Isabelle unos escalones más arriba—. O juro que todos ustedes tendrán marcada mi bota en su cara en menos de tres segundos.

Simon les lanzó una sonrisa vacilante, como diciendo '_ya la oyeron, idiotas._'

Los prisioneros callaron y siguieron avanzando, uno tras otro, tan pegados que apenas podían respirar. Cuando Isabelle llegó al final de las escaleras, les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, y ésta rechino mientras lo hacía. Isabelle hizo una mueca y echó un vistazo.

—Despejado —susurró después de unos segundos.

Izzy y Simon salieron primero, lentamente, y observaron el solitario y oscuro pasillo. Isabelle se acercó hasta la esquina, se echó el cabello para atrás, echó otro vistazo y luego hizo otra seña. Los prisioneros salieron rápidamente por la puerta y los siguieron mientras atravesaban un laberinto de pasillos estrechos apenas iluminados por la luz mágica.

—Podemos llamarnos Operación Destrucción Masiva —susurró Puck.

—No —dijo rotundamente un vampiro.

—O Operación Murciélago Sangriento ¿eh? Apuesto a que ese te gusta.

—No.

—O Operación Perro Salvaje.

—Cierra la boca —rugió Jordan.

—Ah, sí, claro. Oye ¿ya viste la pulga que tienes ahí en la nariz?

—¿Quieres callarte? —le espetó una cazadora de Sombras de pelo castaño.

—Ah, y ya hablaron los seres con síndrome de Dios Todopoderoso.

—Si no te callas —rugió el vampiro rubio—. Estrellaré tu cabeza contra la pared ahora mismo y me reiré mientras lo hago.

—Que malvado, creo que me acabo de mear del miedo.

—Eres tan desagradable —Maia arrugó la cara.

—Y a ti en un adorable poodle.

—¡Puck! —chilló Isabelle, fuera de sí y se detuvo para apuntarlo con un dedo que parecía una garra—. ¿QUIERES CERRAR TU BENDITA BOCA?

—A ti te quedaría bien una flor negra asesina, de esas que se comen a los tiernos animalitos —miró a Simon con astucia—: como a él. ¿También ya lo azotaste con tu látigo?

Simon tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo.

—No sabía que el pueblo mágico tuviera sentido del humor —logró decir.

—Y aún no me has visto convertido en mariposa —se burló Puck.

—No quiero saber más —dijo Isabelle, hastiada, y entonces hizo una seña para que se detuvieran. Habían llegado al final de los túneles y por delante de ellos había una puerta desde la que se filtraba una luz mortecina de antorcha. A partir de ahí las cosas se iban a poner feas.

Isabelle contó hasta tres con los dedos y entonces ella y Simon se abalanzaron sobre la puerta.

* * *

—¿¡QUÉ?! —bramó Valentine tan fuerte que sus venas se marcaron en su cuello—. ¿¡QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?!

—¿De verdad me harás repetirlo? —dijo Clary, aburrida y bostezó.

Valentine se puso de pie, temblando de rabia y apunto a los demonios.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —rugió—. ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Vayan a detenerlos! ¡Lárguense a las puertas y no dejen que nadie se acerque a ellos, pedazos de inútiles! —se volvió hacia Clary, rojo—. ¡Ve y prepara el barco!

Clary arrugó el ceño.

—¿Para qué? —señaló a los demonios—. ¿No pueden hacerlo ellos? Tengo hambre.

—¡PREPARA EL BARCO! —rugió Valentine y Clary retrocedió un paso ante su arranque de furia—. ¡Vamos a volar a Lucian fuera de aquí!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Clary soltó una risa y alzó las manos a modo de tregua—. ¿Seguro que no quieres un calmante o algo así?

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Clary se dio la vuelta y salió entre risas.

* * *

Stephen atravesó su barco como una centella, saltó sobre los pasamanos y aterrizó en el suelo de un brusco movimiento. Sin perder tiempo, se acercó al timón y le dio un violento jalón mientras comenzaba a gritar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

El barco crujió y se quejó cuando comenzó a romper las olas y salir del puerto. Un poco más atrás alcanzo a ver el barco de Emma Carstairs con sus velas grises y el barco de los Blackthorn con sus velas de un verdeazul ultramar.

—Nunca llegaremos a tiempo —jadeó Amatis, a su lado, con los ojos azules mirando a todos lados presa del pánico—. Es demasiado tarde.

Stephen dio otro jalón al timón. Sus ojos azules eran tan oscuros como las nubes en el horizonte, augurando tormenta.

—Ten un poco de fe —dijo con fiereza y se puso en marcha hacia Port Idris.

* * *

Al otro lado la estaba inusualmente oscura y fría. Simon e Isabelle la atravesaron lentamente, con la respiración contenida, y entonces se relajaron cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba vacía. No había más que un sillón, varias sillas, y un escritorio con rosas muertas sobre él. Todo era lujoso y extrañamente inquietante. Simon no podía dejar de sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien lo estuviera observando.

—Entren —susurró Isabelle.

Jordan entró primero, seguido de los hombres lobos. Todos se movían silenciosamente, casi arrastrándose, y los demás lo siguieron en silencio. Iban a la mitad cuando una risa los hizo congelarse.

Simon se giró de golpe con su fantasmal corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —soltó, sintiéndose estúpido de inmediato.

—Tu esposa —dijo voz infantil con otra risita.

Simon retrocedió, más aterrorizado que si hubiera visto a un demonio. Maureen salió de las sombras con un ágil, inhumano movimiento.

—¿A dónde ibas, amor mío?

—¿Simon? —Isabelle una ceja.

—Está loca.

Los ojos de la vampira brillaron ferozmente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Solo sigamos caminando —dijo Jordan—. Tal vez si todos la ignoramos se aburra y nos deje en paz.

—Si mueven un pie —sonrió Maureen—. Gritaré.

Puck soltó una risita.

—Sí, bueno, disfrútalo —se burló Jordan—. Pero nosotros nos vamos.

—Hay demonios afuera —Maureen señaló a la puerta hacia donde se dirigían—. Si yo grito, ellos vendrán aquí. Todos ellos.

Todos se pusieron tensos y dejaron de bromear. Que los descubrieran tan pronto no era buena idea. Y menos en un edificio atestado de demonios y ellos aún con los niños. Y sin armas.

Maureen soltó una risita.

—Ya veo que nos estamos entendiendo.

—Lo único que entiendo —dijo Isabelle—, es que voy a disfrutar mucho rompiendo tu delicado cuello de muñeca.

Maureen le enseñó los dientes.

—Zorra, ¿tú eres la que quiere quitarme a mi esposo, cierto?

Jordan soltó una risita. Simon abrió la boca y Maureen lo calló de golpe.

—No, mi amor, yo entiendo que te sientas atraído por prostitutas baratas, pero sé que me dirás que yo soy tú único amor verdadero y nunca me traicionarías ¿verdad? Ahora ven conmigo.

Isabelle miró a Simon como diciendo _¿Qué demonios?_

—Esta chica está bien zafada —murmuró Maia.

Isabelle bufó.

—La muerte la afectó.

Maureen abrió la boca amenazadoramente y todos se callaron de golpe. Ella sonrió como una muñeca de porcelana feroz y sangrienta.

—Así me gusta. Todos callados. O gritaré. Ahora ven conmigo, Simon, amor mío.

Simon alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Maureen,..

—Ven conmigo —dijo ella alzando la voz.

—¿Si voy los dejarás irse?

Ella sonrió aún más.

—Claro.

—Simon… —el tono de voz Maia parecía preocupado.

Simon, lanzándole una mirada elocuente a Isabelle, comenzó a acercarse a Mareen lentamente, como si fuera un animal peligroso.

—Maureen, pequeña…

—¡No soy pequeña! ¡Ven conmigo!  
—Ya voy —Simon se acercó más—. ¿Vez? Muy tranquilamente, porque nadie aquí está alterado.

—Alto ahí —Maureen estrechó los ojos—. Ahora —sonrió—, despídete de tus amigos.

Simon abrió los ojos, confundido y atemorizado. Entonces observó como Maureen abría la boca y soltaba un chillido espeluznante que le heló la sangre.

—Hija de puta —escuchó chillar a Puck.

Antes de saber lo que hacía, Simon se lanzó hacia ella y la derrumbó. Maureen se revolvió en sus brazos y Simon se apresuró a taparle la boca.

Se escucharon gruñidos a lo lejos acompañados de pasos apresurados.

—¡Corran! —gritó—. ¡Rápido!

* * *

—¡Tenemos que ir ahora! —gritó Max, desesperado, persiguiendo a Will por la cubierta de Ángel Negro—. ¡Es tarde!

—¡Yo puedo hacer algo para llegar ahí! —dijo Henry, radiante.

—¡No! —bramaron todos.

—¡Will! —rogó Max.

—¡Nunca, jamás, en toda mi vida, voy a ir! —rugió Will.

—Pero…

— ¡LALALALA!

* * *

El suelo estalló delante de ellos. Una columna de tierra y mármol voló por todos lados, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo, cubriéndose con las manos. Simon, con Maureen en brazos, fue despedido hacia atrás y chocó con fuerza contra la pared. Escuchó los gritos molestos mezclados con las maldiciones… y entonces lo miró. Delante de ellos se alzaba un enorme demonio gusano, con escamoso cuerpo negro y ojos como brasas ardientes.

—Bueno —gritó Isabelle en medio de la nube de polvo—, ya nos hace falta diversión.

Simon soltó a Maureen, que se había desmayado en sus brazos, y sacó su espada, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo un vampiro—. ¡No tenemos armas!

—Tengo unos tacones muy afilados —respondió Isabelle.

—¡Estás loca! —chilló alguien más.

—¡Corran! —rugió Puck—. ¡Corran por sus miserables vidas!

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a los demás. Con un grito, se lanzaron hacia la puerta. El demonio chilló y se lanzó sobre ellos. Jordan rugió y se lanzó sobre él en su forma de lobo, haciéndolo retroceder mientras les daba tiempo a los demás de huir. Maia atacó por detrás al demonio, hincándole los dientes, y el demonio chilló enloquecido, revolcándose por todos lados y derrumbando el escritorio y los estantes. Simon corrió hacia Isabelle, justo cuando ésta se lanzaba sola contra el demonio, y la jaló de un brazo en dirección a la puerta.

—¿¡Que haces?! —rugió ella—. ¡Puedo luchar contra eso!

—Lo sé —dijo Simon—. Pero prefería que quedaras viva después de eso o Alec me mataría.

—¡Oh, por favor!

El demonio golpeó la pared, haciéndola estallar, y Simon e Isabelle pasaron corriendo a través de los escombros. Había más demonios al otro lado, moviéndose como sombras seseantes, y los demás chicos estaban golpeándolos con pedazos de piedras, jarrones y cualquier cosa que encontraban a su paso. Simon golpeó con su espada a uno y se agachó cuando otro paso volando sobre su cabeza.

—Sigan hacia la sala de armas —rugió Isabelle—. ¡No paren hasta llegar, yo retendré a los demonios aquí!

Puck comenzó a gritar con su sonrisa enloquecida.

—¡Si, corran y maten y destruyan todo lo que se cruce en su mano! ¡Corran como el maldito infierno que de todas formas todos vamos a morir en una forma cruel y aterradora llena de sangre! ¡CORRAN, MALDITOS, CORRAN!

—¡Simon! —gritó Isabelle—. ¡Espada!

Simon pateó un demonio en la cara, se deslizó en el suelo, y le lanzó la espada a Isabelle. Ella aniquiló a un demonio que iba tras los demás y luego golpeó a otro de un puñetazo.

—¡Espada! —gritó Simon.

Isabelle se la lanzó y él la atrapó en el aire. Se la clavó con fuerza a un demonio con forma de lagarto, cortándole la cabeza.

—¡Espada! —gritó Puck.

Simon se la arrojó mientras corría hacia Isabelle.

—¡Vámonos! —rugió—. ¡Ya han salido todos!

—¡No necesito que cuides de mí! —siseó Isabelle, furiosa.

—No lo hago —sonrió Simon al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo a un demonio que había estado a punto de lanzarse sobre ella por detrás.

—Ya lo había visto —dijo Isabelle, desdeñosa.

Simon sonrió aún más.

—Lo sé.

Isabelle le dio un puñetazo.

Simon parpadeó.

—¡Me rompiste la nariz! —chilló.

Un demonio se lanzó contra ellos entonces e Isabelle lo hizo a un lado con un despiadado puñetazo.

—Genial —dijo, muy digna y corrió detrás de los demás.

—¡QUE DIVERTIDO! —rugió Puck mientras convertía a todos los demonios en mariposas y flores rosas—. ¡SÚPER DIVERTIDO!

El techo tembló y se quebró sobre sus cabezas. Una horda de demonios aparecieron tras ella, babeantes y horrorosos. Puck soltó un fingido grito de niña y salió corriendo, desatando el pánico.

* * *

El estallido de los cañones se esfumó lentamente, dejando un rastro de humo a su paso. Luke abrió un ojo y soltó una maldición cuando vio las puertas intactas. Alguien gritó a su lado y él alzó la cabeza cuando siluetas negras comenzaron a moverse sobre las salvaguardas.

Demonios.

Al cuerno con su ataque sorpresa.

Entonces vio cuentos de puntos rojos iluminar la noche, como miles de ojos observándolos desde las alturas. Cuando se dio cuenta que eran, ya era tarde.

—¡Al suelo! —rugió cuando la lluvia de flechas hendió el cielo como cientos de estrellas rojas abalanzándose sobre ellos—. ¡Cúbranse!

* * *

Simon resbaló en el suelo de mármol, soltó un grito y corrió tras Isabelle. Los demonios corrían tras ellos como el infierno desatado, siseando y gritando a través de sus lenguas bífidas:

—¡LOS MATAREMOS! ¡LOS MATAREMOS A TODOS!

—¡SABROSA CENA PARA COMER!

—¡UUUM, RICO, CARNE Y HUESOS!

—Y perro —dijo Puck, señalando a Jordan, que le enseñó el dedo.

Maia e Isabelle derrumbaron la puerta de la sala de armas de una patada y todos entraron frenéticamente tras ellas. La sala estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por el débil y parpadeante resplandor de las luces mágicas sobre la pared. Al otro lado de las ventanas la noche estaba encendida por el fuego de la batalla. Jordan y Simon azotaron las puertas tras ellos una vez que todos entraron y se apretujaron contra la madera, con la cara ardiendo y aspirando con fuerza. Los demonios comenzaron a golpearla, una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte.

Simon cerró los ojos y resistió el impulso de ponerse a rezar. No quería que la garganta se le quemara. Los demonios seguían golpeando y Jordan comenzó a reír histéricamente.

—¡Apresúrense! —gritó Puck—. ¡Esos bastardos no aguantarán nada!

—¡Tal vez podrías echar una mano! —rugió Simon.

Puck soltó una carcajada y se colgó un arco y dos carcaj de flechas a la espalda. Isabelle comenzó a meterse cuchillo serafín en las botas, el chaleco, el cinturón, e incluso se puso uno sujetando su cabello.

—¿Están todos listos? —bramó.

Todos gritaron en respuesta, nerviosos, alterados y aterrorizados al mismo tiempo. Isabelle gritó algo, pero Simon no alcanzó a escucharla, porque entonces él y Jordan soltaron la puerta, que salió disparada de sus goznes, voló por media habitación y se estrelló contra una mesa llena de armas, volcándola.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo como locos, cogiendo las armas que encontraron de paso y brincando sobre las mesas llenas de cuchillos. Isabelle gritó algo y entonces Maia agarró una pesada bola de metal y la lanzó con fuerza hacia la amplia ventana. El cristal de hizo añicos y el aire penetró como una ráfaga helada, sacudiendo el pelo de todos cuando miraron hacia abajo: estaba a tres pisos de altura, justo sobre una torre del Gard.

No había tiempo para pensar.

Con un grito, Isabelle saltó y los demás la siguieron, como una legión de ángeles caídos y demonios escapando del infierno.

* * *

Luke se tiró en el suelo y rodó hacia un lado; una flecha ardiendo cayó justo donde había estado antes. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y observó cómo tres de sus hombres eran derribados y caían al agua. Otros corrían cubiertos de fuego por todos lados entre gritos. Otras cuatro flechas se clavaron en sus velas, prendiéndolas en llamas y encendiendo la noche como velas. A sus lados los demás barcos no les iba mucho mejor; Luke escuchó gritos y el sonido de cuerpos cayendo al agua.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, su corazón dio un vuelco al no ver a nadie sobre las salvaguardas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Simon sintió el aire sacudiéndole fieramente el cabello y de repente ya estaba en el suelo, en cuclillas, con los demás vampiros cayendo a sus lados como flechas oscuras del cielo. Se levantó con un ágil movimiento y vio a Isabelle, un poco más lejos, corriendo hacia él con el cabello bailando en el aire como una bandera negra.

Simon se acercó a ella a pasos apresurados, por un momento creyendo que ella iba abrazarlo, pero Isabelle se detuvo abruptamente a unos pasos de él.

—Entonces —dijo ella, con una voz extraña—, te veo después.

Simon alzó sus ojos hacia ella.

—Sí, eso parece —forzó una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde nos reunimos?

Isabelle apretó los labios y entonces se lanzó como una tromba hacia él y lo abrazó. Simon retrocedió, abrumando por su brusquedad, pero entonces se relajó y la rodeó con los brazos. Olía a fresas y polvo, a sudor y a Isabelle.

—Ten cuidado —dijo ella, y su voz no era débil, sino firme como una amenaza—. Si no lo haces, te mataré.

—Tú también —dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella se separó de él, solo un poco, y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Simon podía ver cada detalle de su rostro blanco iluminado por el fuego a sus espaldas.

—Lo que hiciste… —Isabelle vaciló—. Simon, fue increíble.

—Tenía que hacerlo —dijo el en voz baja y sonrió irónicamente—. Me has salvado tantas veces, así que supongo que después de haberte sacado de ahí la deuda está saldada.

La miró fijamente.

_Te dije que volvería por ti._

—No me debes nada —dijo ella y sus ojos oscuros destellaron con malicia—. Yo te estrellé una cazuela el día que nos conocimos, así que tenía que salvar tu trasero para sentirme mejor.

Simon sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Cierto, había olvidado lo adorable y romántica que eres.

Los labios pálidos de Isabelle formaron una sonrisa. Simon sabía que tenía que apartarse, que ambos tenían que irse ahora, pero no podía moverse. La sonrisa se borró lentamente del rostro de Isabelle, dejando a su vez una expresión extraña en su rostro.

De haber tenido corazón, pensó Simon, probablemente ahora le estaría estallando en el pecho. Ella abrió la boca como si intentara despedirse y luego simplemente retrocedió un paso.

Simon sintió que algo gritaba desesperado dentro de él.

—Yo… —comenzó Isabelle, y Simon supo que iba a dar la vuelta y echar a correr—. Oh, mierda, que todo se vaya al infierno.

Isabelle, con una expresión rebelde y furiosa en el rostro, se acercó hacia él y lo jaló por la camisa. Simon, sorprendido, apenas pudo soltar un gritito antes de que ella lo besara. Una explosión resonó sobre sus cabezas, pero apenas les importó. Simon sintió que la cabeza se le nublaba y por un instante olvidó todo: la batalla, la sangre, los gritos. Solo podía sentir a Isabelle, a su cabello de seda y sus labios rojos sobre los suyos, rojos como la sangre, como las llamas del infierno.

Y él estaba condenado. Tan jodidamente condenado.

Isabelle lo empujó contra la pared y abrió su boca, deseando, buscando. Simon quería detenerse, quería empujara y decirle que se detuviera… pero no podía. La apretó con más fuerza contra sí, delicadamente, pero eso no era lo que ella quería. Isabelle gruñó y lo besó con fiereza, como si deseara desgarrarlo hasta llegar al fono de su ser. Y sus labios eran fresas y sangre y fuego, ardientes y tentadores…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Simon se separó de ella con un jadeo. Sentía sus colmillos pinchándole sobre su labio inferior.

—No… tenemos… nosotros…

Isabelle, sin hacerle caso, le dio un puñetazo a Jordan, que había estado mirándolos con una sonrisita insinuante. Luego, muy digna, salió corriendo.

—Más te vale volver vivo, Simon Lewis.

Simon se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo estúpidamente y compuso su mejor cara seria. Intentando pensar que esa no era la última vez que la veía, se giró y caminó hacia la Puerta Norte y la batalla.

* * *

Luke se puso de pie a tropezones y se acercó a la proa. El aire olía a humo y por debajo de él las aguas se agitaban, oscuras y tenebrosas. Entonces hubo un chirrido. Se tensó, mirando a todos lados. Por detrás de él sus hombres comenzaron a sacar sus cuchillos serafín.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Freaky Pete por detrás de él—. ¿Capitán?

Luke alzó una mano para pedir silencio. Siguió observando el agua con los ojos estrechados, pero todo lo que veía era su propio reflejo pálido, agitándose en las aguas y pareciendo la silueta de un lobo.

Miró hacia la Puerta Sur y las salvaguardas, pero el agua lucía tranquila.

Entonces algo se movió debajo, rompiendo la quietud.

El corazón de Luke dio un salto. Algo volvió a agitar el agua, como si algo avanzara desde la puerta hasta ellos. Algo grande que se movía debajo del agua provocando fieras ondulaciones en el agua.

Entonces Luke observó bien y su corazón se detuvo.

No era una cosa. Eran cientos de cosas pequeñas que se acercaban a ellos.

—¡Retrocedan! —bramó—. ¡Aléjense del agua!

—¡No se acerquen al agua! —bramó el capitán del barco a su lado, y la orden se pasó rápidamente por toda flota—. ¡Aléjense de las orillas!  
Luke y su tripulación retrocedieron hacia el centro del barco. Los cuchillos serafín brillaban débiles en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche mientras permanecían quietos y esperaban. El agua siguió agitándose, cada vez más cerca. Diez metros, cinco metros, un metro…. Luke esperó el primer golpe con el cuerpo tensado.

Nada.

El silencio y la incertidumbre comenzaron a vibrar a través de su cuerpo. Luke sintió un sudor frío bajando por su espalda mientras los segundos seguían pasando. Casi podía sentir a las criaturas moviéndose debajo de ellos, silenciosas y aterradoras.

Luke le hizo una señal a sus hombres para que permanecieran lejos de agua y entonces comenzó a acercarse a la orilla. Se asomó sigilosamente, pero abajo el agua lucía negra y tranquila.

Demasiado tranquila.

Y entonces hubo un destello. Luke saltó y se preparó para retroceder, pero… pero eso no era un demonio. Era un rostro. Luke estrechó los ojos y su rostro perdió todo color cuando lo reconoció.

—¿Jocelyn? —murmuró Luke con voz estrangulada mientras veía su rostro pálido surgiendo de la oscuridad del mar, acercándose a él lentamente. Ella sonrió. —Jocelyn…

El agua no hizo ningún sonido cuando ella surgió a la superficie, aun sonriendo, y clavó sus ojos verdes en él. Y entonces abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar.

* * *

Simon atravesó las calles como una silueta veloz, al cobijo de las sombras, con los vampiros detrás de él terriblemente silenciosos. Las calles estaban casi desiertas; toda la batalla parecía estar teniendo lugar en las puertas. Por momentos veían pasar demonios sobre sus cabezas y tenían que esconderse u ocultarse en callejones antes de volver a emprender la marcha. El cielo se hacía cada vez más negro sus cabezas y la única luz provenía de las torres demonio, quietas y fantasmagóricas, surgiendo de entre la niebla como cuchillos afilados elevándose al cielo.

Se detuvieron cuando escucharon el estruendo; un temblor en el suelo y luego un estallido que lanzó una ráfaga de llamas por encima de ellos. Simon les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Escalaron un tejado y se encaramaron justo detrás de la plaza que daba a la puerta Norte.

Parecía como si hubiera surgido a otro mundo.

Los demonios se movían de un lado a otro, rugiendo y siseando. Algunos estaban detrás de la puerta, que no dejaba de sacudirse como si la estuvieran golpeando desde el otro lado con algo.

Algo muy fuerte.

Otros demonios estaban sobre las salvaguardas, lanzando flechas y tumbando a cualquier Cazador de Sombras que intentara subir. Las antorchas brillaban por todos lados, brillando rubíes rojos en medio de la noche.

Y el ruido era abrumador: los rugidos, la madera astillándose, los cristales rompiéndose, los gritos desesperados… Pero lo más alarmante era que eran muchos. Cientos, quizás.

Simon miró hacia su reducido grupo; debían de haber sido muchos cuando llegaron, pero Valentine había matado a la mayoría, y ahora quedaban no menos de cincuenta.

Pero tenían el factor sorpresa. Allí nadie sabía lo que había pasado en el Gard.

Simon sacó una flecha y la colocó en su arco.

—Cuando dispare por segundo vez —les dijo en un susurro, sabiendo que todos lo escucharían perfectamente—. Atacan.

Los vampiros asintieron, sus rostros pálidos y fieros.

Simon se puso de pie, poniéndose al descubierto. Nadie pareció notarlo en medio del caos. Alzó el arcó y apuntó hacia un barril en el suelo. Disparó. Una sustancia transparente comenzó a caer en el suelo. Simon sonrió.

Lanzó otra flecha, esta vez hacia una antorcha.

Y todo estalló.

Las llamas se alzaron furiosas al cielo, devorando a una docena de demonios que comenzaron a correr por todos lados, chillando. Las ventanas heladas se quebraron y salieron volando por todos lados en una lluvia de cristal; el humo se alzó al cielo, victorioso, como una risa siniestra. Los demonios se giraron hacia ellos, con los ojos rabiosos, pero los vampiros ya estaban encima de ellos. Se lanzaron con dientes y cuchillos, desgarrándolos con una danza felina que resultaba casi elegante. Simon se dispuso a saltar hacia la plaza cuando un brillo en el horizonte en lo detuvo; el destello de los cuchillos serafines en la llanura, aquí y allá, como luciérnagas.

Los hombres de Luke.

Simon bajó de un salto a la plaza y corrió a abrir la puerta.

* * *

Isabelle estaba empapada de sudor cuando por fin llegaron a la Puerta Sur. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no encajaba y se detuvo a unos pasos de doblar la calle. Se pegó a la pared de una casa, jadeando, e hizo una seña a los demás para que guardaran silencio; los chicos estaban detrás de ella, muy quietos y su piel pálida brillaba con las nuevas marcas que se habían puesto en el camino.

Isabelle se inclinó lentamente y echó un vistazo. A unos metros de ella se encontraba un canal y el agua verdosa del río yacía oscura y silenciosa. El canal seguía más allá, serpenteando entre las orillas de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta Sur, que no era más que una inmensa puerta de madera que se convertía en rejas de metal al nivel del agua. Isabelle localizó rápidamente la palanca desde la cual se abría; estaba justo al lado de las puertas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba mal: el silencio. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. ¿No se supone que Luke estaba al otro lado? ¿No habían escuchado sus cañones un momento antes? ¿Y dónde estaban los demonios? Isabelle miró a todos lados, pero todo estaba oscuro y solitario.

El aire olía a piedra mojada, humedad y algo más desagradable… si, allí había habido demonios. Isabelle echó otro vistazo hacia la puerta y las salvaguardas, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. ¿Habían salido los demonios a combatir a Luke? ¿Y porque no hacían ningún ruido?

Entonces escuchó un sonido, muy suave… ¿era eso música?

Isabelle frunció el ceño. Algo ahí no le agradaba nada. Se giró hacia los chicos.

—Vamos —susurró—. Tenemos que llegar a esa palanca. Hagan lo que sea para alcanzar y abrir la puerta.

Ellos asintieron. Salieron de su escondite y corrieron hacia la puerta. Por un segundo, Isabelle creyó que lo había logrado. Y entonces el agua estalló por delante de ellos, haciéndolos retroceder entre gritos y unas sombras salidas de las profundidades se precipitaron sobre ellos.

* * *

Luke sonrió inmediatamente cuando escuchó la canción. Era una melodía hermosa, feliz y triste a la vez, era el sonido del amanecer y el anochecer; el sonido de la tormenta y las olas chocando contra un acantilado; el sonido de la paz y el sonido de la batalla, el sonido de las risas y los gritos, de la muerte y la vida, del fuego y la sangre. Vio imágenes pasar a través de los ojos verdes de Jocelyn; vio a sus padres, vio su vieja cabaña donde había crecido, vio a Valentine sonriéndole, vio el Instituto de Port Idris y vio a su hermana corriendo hacia él con los ojos radiantes. Y luego se vio a sí mismo cargando a Clary y caminando de la mano con Jocelyn por la playa, escuchó sus risas y sintió los brazos de Jocelyn cerrarse sobre su cuello.

Jocelyn comenzó a alejarse de él y Luke alzó una mano tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarla. No podía dejarla ir. No de nuevo. Mientras se alejaba comenzó a ver otras imágenes; Valentine apuñalándolo, Clary muriendo, Jocelyn cubierta de sangre en sus brazos…

—¡No! —gritó y se lanzó hacia ella mientras Jocelyn volvía a hundirse en el agua.

* * *

Isabelle tenía medio cuerpo bajo el agua cuando sintió como algo la golpeaba por detrás. Lanzó una maldición, y se giró velozmente, asestándole una patada al demonio. Había destellos al otro lado y los cañones resonaban con fuerza —los cañones de Luke— pero la puerta resistía, fuerte y obstinada como las personas que la habían construido. Por primera vez en su vida, Isabelle comenzaba a odiar las salvaguardas de Port Idris.

Salió del agua a trompicones y derribó a otro demonio con su látigo antes de saltar sobre un barril roto y abalanzarse hacia dónde los demás luchaban. Los Cazadores de Sombras estaban tratando de llegar a la puerta, pero los demonios se habían conformado en un semicírculo, matando a cualquier que osara llegar más allá.

Eran demasiado, y estaban por todos lados.

Y sin esa puerta abierta, ellos no podían esperar ninguna ayuda.

Isabelle sacó un cuchillo serafín y se acercó hasta un Cazador de Sombras.

—Guarda eso —dijo, mirando su cuchillo serafín—. Vamos a salir de aquí.

El chico lo miró, sus ojos verdes abriéndose desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que nos vamos! ¡Dile a todos! ¡Rápido!

El chico volvió a mirarla como si estuviera loca y luego se giró.

—¡Retirada! —bramó—. ¡Todos atrás!  
Los Cazadores de Sombras vacilaron y miraron a Isabelle. La chica terminó con otro demonio antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad. Los demonios rugieron detrás de ellos cuando la siguieron, pero no parecían dispuestos a separarse de la puerta.

—¿Qué se supone que hacemos? —susurró alguien mientras doblaban un esquina, siguiendo el curso del río. Las aguas negras y profundas se agitaban a sus lados, susurrando y lamiendo la piedra oscura.

—¿Estamos huyendo?

—¿Está loca?

—Es una pirata, ya sabes.

—Escuché decir que tuvo muchos romances…

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—¡Silencio! —dijo Isabelle mirándolos con ojos centellantes—. Vamos a ir allí. —señaló un barco anclado—. Vamos a robar eso. Y vamos a volar en pedazos a esos inútiles.

Todos parecieron entusiasmados ante la idea.

* * *

Isabelle tuvo que contener una risa macabra cuando los demonios vieron venir el enorme barco navegando por las verdes y oscuras aguas del río. Un barco cargado con cañones y muchos, muchos nefilim furiosos.

Sin perder un segundo, los demonios chillaron y se lanzaron sobre ellos.

—¡Fuego! —bramó.

Y el fuego estalló.

El barco se sacudió y las balas salieron despedidas como escupidas por el mismo diablo, directos a los demonios. Una docena de nefilim se alinearon en la proa y lanzaron una lluvia de flechas ardientes. Éstas describieron un arco destellante en el suelo y cayeron, clavándose en la tierra, hundiéndose en el río, derribando al enemigo.

—Livvy —Isabelle llamó a la chica Blackthorn de un grito mientras mantenía a los demonios alejados del barco. La chica derribó a otro demonio y se acercó corriendo a ella—. ¡Cúbreme mientras voy hacia la puerta! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Cúbreme!

—Lo que tú digas —Livvy sonrió de lado y colocó otra flecha en su arco.

Isabelle saltó sobre un barril y se zambulló en el agua. Sintió un frío repentino y luego salió a la superficie jadeando. Se arrastró hasta la orilla y saltó fuera del agua, empapada y con el cabello pegado a la cara. Se internó en el caos de la batalla y derribó con su látigo a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino. Hubo un cañonazo e Isabelle se tiró al suelo justo cuando una bala pasaba voland lado y machacaba a cuatro demonios. Se levantó de un ágil movimiento y se abalanzó sobre la palanca.

Comenzó a bajarla, tiritando de frío, y la puerta crujió mientras comenzaba a alzarse.

Los demonios rugieron y trataron de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero de inmediato tres flechas hendieron el aire y se clavaran en sus gargantas. Isabelle pateó a otro y siguió bajando la palanca, con todas sus fuerzas.

Solo un poco más…

* * *

El estallido de un cañón hizo a Luke detenerse antes de lanzarse al agua. Parpadeó, como si saliera de un sueño y luchó contra el sonido de la música, que se había ido colando en sus oídos hasta hundir cualquier otra cosa.

¿Qué demonios…?

Retrocedió, aturdido, y Jocelyn hizo una mueca horrible y saltó hacia él. Luke gritó y entonces hubo un destello azul y el cuerpo de la sirena cayó a su lado, inmóvil. Luke la contempló horrorizado. Su rostro ya no era el de Jocelyn, sino el de un demonio. ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta antes? ¿Y sus dientes filosos, como nos los notó?

Entonces se giró hacia la persona que lo había salvado y su corazón se detuvo.

* * *

La puerta terminó de abrirse con un rechinido e Isabelle cayó de rodillas, agotada y respirando entrecortadamente. Parpadeó a través del dolor y el sudor y se quedó boquiabierta. Al otro lado los barcos de la Armada se desplegaban en una línea recta sobre el mar; sombras oscuras se abalanzaba desde el agua hacia ellos. Varios barcos estaban en llamas e incluso desde ahí se podían escuchar los gritos. El humo se alzaba gris en el cielo negro y el ruido de los cañones hacia retumbar el suelo a sus pies.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó unas luces que se movían y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Vio más allá de la Armada, hacia la noche y el mar, y vio como proas de más barcos aparecían surgidas de la niebla.

Escuchó sus rugidos y el sonido de sus armas al ser desenvainadas. Isabelle abrió la boca, sorprendida, y entonces vio el barco de velas doradas que estaba a lo lejos. Y no era el único. Vio a más de una docena de barcos surgir de la oscuridad; el gris de los Carstairs, el verdeazul de los Blackthorn, el negro de los hijos de Will Herondale, el morado de los Penhallow, el azul de los Branwell, el rojo de los Fairchild, y otro más, no muy conocidos; el negro de los vampiros de Raphael y el café del Praetor Lupus. Vio sus banderas agitarse en el aire: las torres de un castillo, espinas negras, pájaros, montañas, olas embravecidas, hadas volando, unos colmillos y una garra.

No podía verlos todavía, pero casi podía escuchar la risa de James Herondale, los gritos furiosos de Emma, la voz tranquila de Julian, las órdenes heladas de Stephen… Isabelle sonrió con amargura.

—Ya era hora, imbéciles.

* * *

— Enserio, Luke, ¿no podías haber esperado un poco más?—dijo una sarcástica voz familiar a su lado. Luke alzó la cabeza y observó a Stephen, empapado y con un cuchillo serafín en la mano, sonriéndole—. ¿Cómo se atreven a empezar la fiesta sin mí?

Luke acudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Solo entonces escuchó los gritos y la música. Miró a su alrededor, estupefacto, y se dio cuenta que mientras había estado absorto en la canción su tripulación había avanzado hasta las orillas y se dejaban llevar por la melodía. Vio como una sirena arrastraba a un hombre y éste se dejaba llevar con una sonrisa gustosa en el rostro. Otros lograban reaccionar y gritaban cuando veían que era demasiado tarde y el demonio los hundía en el mar.

—Sabes —dijo Stephen, pensativo—. Es muy divertido de observar, pero tal vez deberíamos ayudarlos.

Luke corrió hacia los Cazadores de Sombras y los agarró de las camisas con fiereza, lanzándolos lejos del agua. Stephen fue hacia otro lado y comenzó a darles bofetadas a todos.

—¡Reacciona! —gritaba una y otra vez—. ¡Reacciona, tú, imbécil!

—¡Fuera del agua! —rugió Luke—. ¡Enciendan las antorchas!

Al ver que los Cazadores de Sombras comenzaron a reaccionar, las sirenas chillaron y comenzaron a lanzarse sobre ellos con las garras por fuera. Luke encendió una antorcha al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y le asestaba con ella a una sirena.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —gritó de pronto.

Stephen lo miró frunciendo el ceño mientras seguían abofeteando a otro cazador de sombras.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —repitió Luke.

—¿Qué?

Luke derrumbó a otra sirena y le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—¡¿Cómo llegaste demonios aquí?!

Stephen soltó una carcajada feroz y se quitó algo de los oídos.

—¿Te refieres como nadé hasta aquí rodeado de sirenas? —se encogió de hombros y le hincó el cuchillo a otra sirena—. Amatis me puso cera en los oídos. Aunque fue bastante perturbador ver su rostro en todas esas sirenas.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Amatis? —Stephen giró en el aire y asestó otra puñalada a otra sirena—. Intenté dejarla encerrada en un cuarto, pero me golpeó —señaló una marca de bota en su cara.

Luke sonrió.

—Bien hecho.

—Si, lo mismo dije —Stephen señaló las puertas—. No quiero negativo, pero a menos que el infierno o el cielo nos ayuden o alguien nos abra desde dentro, dudo que podamos abrir esa cosa.

Luke sonrió y vio como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

—Bueno —dijo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando comenzó a transformarse—, creo que alguien te escuchó.

* * *

Clary estaba bajando a toda prisa las escaleras del Salón de los Acuerdos, directo hacia Estrella del Amanecer —que estaba anclado en el canal—, cuando un súbito restallido le hizo frenar en seco.

Se quitó un mechón rojo de la frente y miró a todos lados. A donde quiera que viera, el fuego y la lucha le devolvían la mirada a lo lejos. Podía haber sido cualquier explosión en las puertas, pero ésta había sido demasiado fuerte…

—¿Qué es eso? —escuchó decir a un demonio en la plaza.

—¿Qué cosa es eso?

—¡Viene hacia aquí!

Clary alzó la cabeza de golpe. El cielo se iluminó de pronto, como si el sol estuviera saliendo, pero ella sabía que aún faltaban horas tiempo para el amanecer. La luz rojiza se intensificó, como si todo el horizonte ardiera en llamas y entonces una luz fulgurante cruzó el cielo como centella. Clary estaba demasiado lejos para ver que era, pero entonces se dio cuenta que los demonios tenían razón: venía directo hacia ellos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la cosa pasó volando por encima de ellos como un cometa, lanzando una ráfaga de aire y fuego tan potente que sacudió el cabello de todos y los derribó. Una nube de humo y escombros se alzó sobre sus cabezas, impidiéndoles ver nada.

Clary, de rodillas en el suelo, parpadeó y vio el rastro de fuego en el suelo; lo que fuera que había sido aquélla cosa había pasado demasiado lejos para que las llamas pudieran alcanzarlos, pero ahí estaba.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, hacia aquélla luz fulgurante que sobrevolaba el cielo negro, y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en sus labios.

—Imposible.

* * *

_Wake me up__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__I can't wake up__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__Save me__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__Wake me up__  
__Bid my blood to run__  
__I can't wake up__  
__Before I come undone__  
__Save me__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become__Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me__  
__Breathe into me and make me real__  
__Bring me to life_

* * *

Alec estaba en medio de una estrecha calle cuando escuchó el rugido. Miró a Magnus, alarmado y alzó la cabeza de golpe cuando una sombra inmensa pasó volando por encima de ellos envuelta en llamas. El viento caliente los golpeó con fuerza y Magnus empujó a Alec contra la pared, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

—Pero… —comenzó a balbucear Alec, sin creer lo que había visto—. ¡PERO ESTÁN CASI EXTINTOS!

* * *

Luke despedazó a una sirena y alzó la cabeza cuando vio el destello en el cielo. Pasó volando sobre sus cabezas en un viento infernal, prendiendo en llamas las velas y un fuego negro como pesadilla surgió de la boca de la bestia cuando pasó por encima y arrasó a las sirenas.

Luke no podía creer lo que veía.

Fuego. Fuego ardiendo en el agua.

Escuchó un grito de júbilo y Luke alzó la cabeza de golpe. Sintió una sonrisa extenderse en su rostro sucio y sangriento cuando reconoció aquéllas cabelleras rubias en el lomo del dragón.

* * *

El demonio soltó un crujido horrible cuando Maia le enterró los dientes y le desgarró la garganta. La sangre explotó en su boca al mismo tiempo que lo lanzaba en el aire. Fue un entonces cuando un estallido resonó con fuerza en su cabeza. Miró a Jordan a través de masa de cuerpos y sangre, y ambos alzaron las cabezas cuando algo iluminó la noche como un rayo. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente y Maia parpadeó varias veces antes de captar la silueta radiante que se movía en el cielo. Atónita, observó como una sombra saltaba desde esa cosa y aterrizaba en una de las torres demonio. Alcanzó a ver el reflejo de un cuchillo y la silueta de un chico.

Y entonces las salvaguardas cayeron.

* * *

Puck gritó y chocó las manos con otra hada cuando las murallas de luz desaparecieron. Ya no era necesario abrir la puerta. Los Cazadores de Sombras surgieron del bosque, sudorosos y con el rostro sucio, y entraron a la ciudad derribando a todos los demonios a su paso.

* * *

El estruendo fue tan violento que Simon creyó por un momento que una parte de la ciudad había estallado. Se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta, en medio de la batalla, y echó un vistazo hacia atrás. Un columna de llamas negras y rojas se alzaba a lo lejos, donde estaba la puerta sur. ¿Qué demonios…?

Sintió una punzada de temor por Isabelle y entonces todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio un reflejo rojo en el cielo. Alzó el cabeza, boquiabierto, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un grito alegre y enloquecido que lamentablemente conocía muy bien.

La figura llameante giró en el aire, justo sobre ellos, y luego se dejó caer como una flecha ardiendo hacia ellos. Los gritos frenéticos de Jace y Jonathan se clavaron en sus oídos mientras veía atónito como el dragón caía en picada hacia la puerta, girando sobre sí mismo… y era exactamente como Simon se imaginaba a lucifer cayendo del cielo: enorme, envuelto en llamas negras, aterrador.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba frente a él.

Simon trató de retroceder, aturdido, pero ya era tarde.

El dragón se estrelló contra la puerta en un bola de fuego, haciéndola añicos. La salvaguardas brillaron y temblaron a su alrededor, dejando ver un brillo azul ondulante que se estremecía. El dragón, como si hubiera sido golpeado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó derrapando en la plaza. Las piedras se alzaron a su paso, todo se incendió a su alrededor y Simon apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes que lo arrollaran a él también.

* * *

—Las salvaguardas —dijo Clary mirando alrededor. Estaba de pie en la cubierta de _Estrella del Amanecer_, con las manos clavadas en el pasamano. A sus espaldas los demás barcos comenzaban a elevar anclas, llenos de demonios—. Las han desactivado. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Valentine estaba de pie a su lado, terriblemente tranquilo. Era como una furia helada.

—No importa —dijo con calma—. Los demonios los matarán antes de que cualquiera pase por tierra y yo me encargaré de que ningún solo barco entre por el río.

* * *

Simon rodó en el suelo violentamente y se estampó contra una pared cubierta de sangre. El olor lo penetró como una bofetada, mezclado con el fuego y el humo. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y sabía que el fuego lo rodeaba, pero no podía levantarse y alejarse. Entonces alguien lo levantó con rudeza del suelo y lo lanzó volando hasta el otro lado de la plaza.

Simon volvió a chocar contra el suelo, tosiendo sangre, y trató de ponerse pie sin lograrlo. Al menos ahí no estaba rodeado de fuego.

—¡Eh, esperamos no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta!

Simon levantó la vista y… parpadeó varias veces. Una figura se acercaba a él, una figura en llamas.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo aturdido. Luego soltó un grito ahogado y apuntó a Jace—. ¡Estás ardiendo!

—Si, las chicas suelen decir eso —Jace se encogió de hombros e hizo a un demonio a un lado de una indiferente patada. Le lanzó a Simon una mirada astuta—. Vaya, no pareces tan jodido.

—Pensé que lo había matado —dijo Jonathan—. Lástima.

Simon vio al otro chico a través de sus ojos llorosos. Retrocedió, alarmado.

—¡Están en llamas! ¡Los dos! ¿¡Qué demonios?!

Jace alzó sus brazos orgullosamente. Llamas doradas lo envolvían como una capa, o una armadura, tan brillante que Simon apenas podía verlo.

—¿Bonito, verdad? Combina perfecto con mi cabello.

Simon parpadeó. Miró hacia la puerta, donde los Cazadores de Sombras entraban como una ola, y luego de nuevo hacia ellos, atacado por una repentina furia.

—¿Por qué demonios rayos derrumbaron la puerta? ¡Casi me mataban! ¡Y ya habían derribado las salvaguardas! ¡No tenían que hacer eso!

—Perdimos el control —dijo Jonathan con calma.

Simon estrechó los ojos.

—Solo lo hicieron por diversión ¿no es así?

—Si —dijo Jace—, me encanta caer y revolcarme cien metros en el suelo cubierto en llamas y asquerosidades.

Simon lo miró, escéptico.

—Bueno, la verdad es que Aim quería hacerlo —Jace se encogió de hombros—. Cosas de demonios mayores.

—¿Quién es…? —Simon parpadeó. Luego miró detrás de ellos, hacia el dragón negro que ocupaba media plaza y se levantaba a gruñidos sacando humo por la nariz. Tenía los ojos de un rojo sangre.

Miró de nuevo a los chicos.

—¿Qué demonios han estado haciendo?

—Tomar el té y esas cosas, ya sabes —dijo Jace con sorna—. Fuimos por ayuda, idiota.

—No quiero saber a dónde —dijo Simon con voz elocuente—. ¿Puedo preguntar por el fuego?

Los ojos negros de Jonathan se estrecharon, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre ahorcarlo o simplemente matarlo.

—No —dijeron los dos con voz seca.

—Vuelven a ser ustedes —notó Simon de pronto. Miró a Jonathan, que tenía una mirada asesina mientras contemplaba a los demonios. Una nube de fuego negro lo envolvía él como una maldición—. ¿Qué les pasó?

Ambos chicos lo miraron. Los ojos de Jace parecían de fuego.

—Aim decidió que quería vengarse de Valentine —dijo finalmente y se encogió de hombros—. Estamos ayudándole.

Un pato salió de entre los talones de Jonathan. Simon ahogó un chillido.

Jace se alejó un paso de él.

—¿Mister Pato? —dijo Simon, incrédulo—. ¿Qué…?

Miró hacia donde antes había estado el dragón y se sorprendió al ver que no había nada salvo un enorme boquete humeante.

—Lo sé —dijo Jace y le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al pato—. Prefiero mantener las distancias.

El pato bufó. Las comisuras de los labios de Jonathan se curvaron levemente.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo con los ojos negros chispeantes.

Jace apretó la mandíbula.

Los dos volvieron a mirar a Simon.

—Clary —dijeron al mismo tiempo—. ¿Dónde está?

* * *

Alec y Magnus llevaban corriendo un buen rato cuando vieron las puertas quemadas. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, a donde mirara el cielo estaba teñido de llamas furiosas y bramidos de batalla.

Alec se detuvo, jadeando.

—¿Por qué estamos tardado tanto en llegar?

—Porque nuestro trabajo era deshacernos de todos éstos —dijo Magnus, lanzando con desdén una bola de fuego a un demonio—. Antes de que llegaran con nuestros queridos amigos.

—Bueno, yo creo que ahora es bastante tar… —Alec soltó un grito cuando algo apareció a su lado.

Las manos de Magnus se encendieron en llamas y Alec sacó un cuchillo serafín. Y los dos se congelaron.

El viento helado sacudió el cabello negro de Alec mientras éste observaba con la boca abierta como un mástil y unas imponentes velas negras surgían del suelo delante de él. Jirones de niebla descendían por el barco a medida que _Ángel Negro_ aparecía de entre las sombras, como sacado de un cuento, con las velas meciéndose violentamente.

Will Herondale estaba al frente, sonriente, con un niño ceñudo a su lado.

_¡Max!_ Quiso gritar Alec, pero estaba enmudecido. Vio más rostros desconocidos; una chica de ojos grises, un chico de pelo plateado, un chico de ardientes ojos verdes, un hombre pelirrojo….

Y no venían solos.

Detrás de ellos surgieron más barcos fantasmas, imponentes y fríos como el aliento de un moribundo. Se deslizaban sobre las calles como si fueran agua y por encima de todos se alzó un barco más grande que todos, incluso más que _Ángel Negro_.

De pie en lo más alto de las velas estaba un hombre de cabello negro y fríos ojos dorados. Iba vestido completamente de negro y había algo extraño en él, algo poderoso y antiguo…

Alec sintió que se le iban a caer los ojos.

—¡JONATHAN CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS HA LLEGADO, INUTILES CUCARACHAS! —bramó—. ¡TIEMBLEN ANTE MÍ!

* * *

Simon sintió como si una mano helada lo estrujara por dentro.

—¿Clary? —dijo, aturdido, recordando con un escalofrío su voz hueca y sus ojos verde oscuro.

—Si —dijo Jonathan lentamente, como si fuera un retrasado mental—, ésa pelirroja gruñona a la cuál siempre sueles estar pegado como una garrapata. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la tiene Valentine?

Simon estaba demasiado estupefacto para ofenderse. Tardó varios minutos para darse cuenta que ellos no sabían nada.

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Jace brillaron peligrosamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

Simon abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

—Creo que hay algo que deberían saber.

Jace le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva.

—Puedes empezar cuando quieras ¿o prefieres que te traiga té y galletas?

Simon alzó las manos.

—Puede que no les guste…

—No me gustan los patos —dijo Jace con calma—, no me gusta el pepino ni la azúcar y menos que no me digan las cosas porque entonces suelo perder mi agradable sentido del humor y sacar mi furia asesina interna ¿sabías?

—Habla de una maldita vez —dijo Jonathan con voz helada.

—Bueno, quería hacerlo con tacto, pero dado que estoy enfrente de dos superguerreros estilo te-voy-a-patear-el-culo-si-me-cabreas supongo que les puedo decir que…

—¿Dónde está? —casi gritó Jonathan.

Simon negó con la cabeza, desesperado.

—La última vez estaba en el Gard cuando intentó mat… ¡eh!  
Jonathan lo había hecho a un lado de un empujón. Su mano en llamas estuvo a punto de prenderle la ropa a Simon, que se apartó de golpe.

Mister Pato soltó una risita y corrió pisándole los talones a Jonathan.

Jace fue tras ellos, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hacen? —gritó Simon, corriendo tras ellos.

—Quédate aquí —dijo Jace con voz peligrosamente calmada. Su rostro tenía la misma alarmante del hielo antes de romperse—. Nosotros iremos por ella.

Simon abrió la boca para protestar, preguntándose cómo demonios sabían dónde estaba Clary, pero entonces calló cuando vio como los dos chicos comenzaban a subir por un tejado. Vio a sus espaldas y se sorprendió al ver la plaza casi vacía; la puerta estaba destruida, los demonios habían huido y los vampiros habían salido tras ellos junto a los Cazadores de Sombras. Se volvió con gesto decidido y comenzó a escalar.

Cuando llegó arriba, se puso de pie tambaleante sobre el inclinado tejado. Jace y Jonathan estaban un poco más abajo, observando con los ojos estrechados algo más allá. El viento frío corría con fuerza allá arriba y hacía danzar las llamas de su cuerpo violentamente. Simon se mantuvo prudentemente apartado de ellos. Luego siguió sus miradas y sintió como se tensaba.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Recordó la primera vez que había visto Port Idris: una maraña de tejados color miel, con calles oscuras y estrechas, y un río plateado atravesándolo todo. Y, encima de todo, las torres demonio reluciendo a la luz del sol.

Aquello no se parecía en nada. Las casas ardían, las calles brillaban con cristales rotos y figuras oscuras moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro y…

¿Una flota de barcos fantasmas?

—Mi barco —chilló Jace—. ¡Mi bebé!  
Jonathan parecía impresionado.

—¿Ese es…?

—Nunca pensé que me alegraría de ver a mi tatatatarabuelo—dijo Jace con los ojos estrechados—. En realidad, no sé si me agrade en absoluto.

Jonathan negó con la cabeza.

—No me refería a él.

Simon miró hacia todos lados, atontado. La batalla le devolvía la mirada a donde quiera que miraba: humo, fuego y sangre. Incluso desde ahí podía escuchar el sonido de los rugidos, de las zarpas desgarrando la piel, de gritos, los estallidos, los pasos apresurados sobre vidrios rotos…

Y de risas.

—Ah —Jace rio con desdén—. Te refieres a ese idiota que está riendo. Bueno, déjame presentarte a nuestro alucinante Jonathan Cazador de Sombras, el primero y el más insoportable de todos. Lo saludaría, pero dudo que le agrade verme.

Simon miró asombrado al hombre. Aun con su aguda mirada de vampiro, solo alcanzaba a ver una figura inusualmente grande moviéndose entre los demonios y matándolos mientras soltaba carcajada tras carcajada.

—No parece alucinante —Jonathan arrugó la cara—. Tiene pinta de loco.

—No te aconsejo decirle eso donde pueda escucharte.

Un destello en el río llamó les llamó la atención y los tres se giraron de golpe. Simon sintió como palidecía de alivio cuando vio más allá de la puerta a varios barcos.

Barcos de Stephen.

Jace maldijo por lo bajo.

Simon se giró, confuso, y se percató de su rostro pálido y de que Jace no estaba mirando hacia la puerta; estaba mirando más allá. Siguió su mirada y entonces lo descubrió: una flota de barcos con velas blancas y relucientes navegaba a toda velocidad por el río, directo hacia la Armada y los piratas.

Valentine estaba presentando batalla.

Sin una palabra, Jace y Jonathan saltaron del tejado en un remolino de llamas doradas y negras. Simon soltó una maldición y saltó tras ellos. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, ellos ya iban corriendo como dos centellas por la calle.

Simon se lanzó tras ellos.

* * *

—¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos! —balbuceó Alec después de haberse quedado con la boca abierta por más de un minuto—. ¡Magnus!

—Lo sé —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa maliciosa—. No te preocupes, pastelito, siempre podemos volar para alcanzar a nuestros amiguitos.

Alec abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Volar?

Magnus chasqueó los dedos. Hubo un estruendo dentro de una casa frente a ellos, seguido de una ventana rota, y luego un objeto oscuro salió volando hasta posarse frente a ellos.

—¿Alfombra voladora? —dijo Alec, boquiabierto—. Tienes que estar bromeando.

* * *

—¡LE HE DADO A UNO! —rugió Jonathan Cazador de Sombras con risa estridente desde su barco_, Raziel_, que iba al frente de todos. Los fantasmas detrás de él gritaban y saltaban sobre los barcos demoníacos como arañas sobre su presa—. ¡JA!

Los gritos llegaron hasta la cubierta de Ángel Negro, donde Will rodó los ojos y derribó a un demonio de una perezosa patada.

—Si vuelve a decir 'ja' —dijo con un fingido jadeo—, me voy a enterrar el cuchillo en el oído.

—Sería interesante de ver —dijo Jem con una sonrisa—. Perturbador, y mucha sangre, pero interesante.

—Se supone que tú debes detenerme de hacer tonterías, James.

—Y tú nunca me haces caso —dijo Jem, con diplomacia—. De vez en cuando es bueno dejar que tu locura fluya, así aprendes una lección.

—Encantador de tu parte.

Jem sonrió y golpeó con su bastón a otro demonio. En realidad, los demonios no podían hacerles nada, por lo que todo resultaba bastante macabramente sencillo. Jessamine, por ejemplo, se limitaba a limarse las uñas y dejar que los demonios la atravesaran como si fuera de humo. Tessa y Sophie derribaban demonios con sus espadas a diestra y siniestra. Gabriel y Gideon disparaban flechas desde la proa. Henry refinaba un objeto 'de máxima importancia' mientras Charlotte hacia chasquear su látigo no muy lejos de él.

Max, colgado del mástil de las velas, sostenía un cuchillo serafín y derribaba con expresión fiera a cualquier demonio que intentara llegar volando hasta ellos.

Y Jonathan Cazador de Sombras, naturalmente, gritaba y reía mientras mataba a los demonios.

—¡MUERAN INSECTOS DEL DEMONIO HIJOS DE SATAN Y TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! —rugió y volvió a bajar su espada—. ¡TODOS MUERAN Y VAYAN AL INFIERNO! ¿¡SABEN A CUÁNTOS DE USTEDES HE MATADO EN TODA MI VIDA?! ¡INSECTOS! ¡LOS ODIO!

Max suspiró. El tipo era algo dramático, pero no podía negar que la mayoría de los demonios huían al verlo, como si fuera su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Entonces captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y miró a través de los tejados.

—¡Will! —bramó—. ¡Los barcos de Valentine han salido y van hacia Luke y Stephen!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —bramó Will—. ¿Aplaudo?

—¡Tenemos que ir hacia allí!

—¡NO HUYAN! —gritó Jonathan—. ¡COBARDES! ¡TIEMBLEN ANTE MÍ!

—¿Qué? —rugió Will—. ¡No te escucho!

—¡Tenemos que ir hacia allí! —dijo Max, señalando enérgicamente hacia donde los barcos de Valentine salían en busca de la Armada y los Piratas.

—¡SÍ! —chilló Jonathan y movió el timón de su barco—. ¡MÁS DIVERSIÓN!

—Y yo pensé que estaba loco —gruñó Will—. ¡Todos giren a babor!

Max miró hacia atrás. Había al menos otros diez barcos fantasmas, llenos de personas que no había visto nunca, pero resultaban terroríficas cuando sonreían de aquélla manera. Jonathan Cazador de Sombras soltó una carcajada y los guio en persecución de Valentine.

* * *

—¡Iré con ustedes! —gritó Simon corriendo tras Jonathan y Jace. "_Clávasela en el corazón_."—. Hay algo que debo hacer.

—¡No! —gritó Jace por delante de él, haciendo a un lado a un demonio y cruzó la calle como una flecha.

—¡No te estaba pidiendo permiso!—bramó Simon perdiendo la paciencia. Ya era difícil seguirles el paso y apenas podía hablar del esfuerzo.

Jonathan rio por delante de ellos.

—Déjalo inconsciente y tíralo por ahí. Cuando regresemos iremos a buscarlo.

—Pueden intentarlo —dijo Simon, decidido—. Me arrastraré.

Jace se detuvo y se giró hacia el en un remolino de llamas doradas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con una furia abrasadora. Por un momento, Simon pensó que iba a golpearlo. Pero tan pronto como apareció, desapareció. El rostro de Jace volvió a convertirse de piedra y lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo con voz suave—. Por mí puedes aventarte de un barranco y yo te cantaré el aleluya mientras lo haces.

Se dio la vuelta, saltó hacia un tejado y desapareció en una silueta dorada. Simon maldijo y corrió tras él. Mientras lo hacía, vio sombras moviéndose rápidamente. Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta que eran los hombres lobo. Entonces hubo una ráfaga de viento sobre sus cabezas y Simon miró atónito como Magnus y Alec pasaban volando sobre ellos.

—¿Una alfombra voladora? —dijo Jace—. ¿En serio, Alec?

—¡TE MATARÉ! —rugió Alec apuntando a Jace con un dedo—. ¡JURO POR EL ÁNGEL QUE TE MATARÉ CUANDO NOS ENCONTREMOS!

Magnus rodó los ojos dramáticamente.

—¡Yo también te quiero! —sonrió Jace saludándolo con las manos, antes de que Alec y el brujo desaparecieran tras un tejado.

—¿A dónde van todos?

Jace soltó una risa seca por delante de él.

—¿A dónde vamos nosotros?

—¿Por Clary?

—¿Y dónde está Clary?

—¿En la cabaña de Hansel y Grettel? —dijo Simon, mordaz.

—Con Valentine —asintió Jace y saltó hacia otro tejado a una velocidad aterradora—. Y Valentine está en el campo de batalla.

—¿Qué bata…?

Jace volvió a reír.

—¿Qué creíste, vampiro? ¿Qué una vez que abrieran las puertas todo iba a terminar? Bueno, reza porque Lucian y mi padre nos den la oportunidad de colarnos en el barco de Valentine y matarlo. Reza por que los demás mantengan a los demonios entretenidos en las puertas mientras la verdadera batalla empieza en el mar.

* * *

Empapado y cubierto de sangre, Luke cayó de rodillas en la cubierta de su barco. Tiritando de frío, alzó la vista y vio más allá. Los barcos de Valentine salieron como una destellante hilera de fuego blanco, desplegándose sobre la puerta en un semicírculo. La mirada de Luke barrió todo el horizonte; eran más de treinta y_ Estrella de Amanecer_ estaba en el centro de todos. Aunque estaba a no menos de treinta metros, casi podía ver la figura oscura de Valentine de pie en la proa, y a su lado… Luke sintió como el aire se le escapaba cuando reconoció aquél rostro pálido y esa salvaje caballera roja. Clary se veía diminuta al lado de su imponente padre, que veía todo con un deje helado en el rostro.

Luke quiso correr hacia ella, quiso aventarse al agua y nadar hasta llegar a Valentine y arrancarle a Clary de las manos, pero entonces vio algo que lo dejó helado.

Una mujer de cabello negro y piel aterradoramente blanca había aparecido al lado de Valentine. Lilith. Casi parecían una familia, los tres de pie, pálidos y aterradores.

Luke comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. Vio a Lilith alzar sus brazos y sus ojos volverse completamente negros. El barco se sacudió debajo de sus pies y el mar comenzó a volverse oscuro y agitarse. El viento corrió con fuerza, sacudiendo su cabello e impidiéndole ver con claridad. Alzó la vista al cielo y vio como las nubes oscuras comenzaban a revolverse con fuerza y se abrían, como un monstruo enorme. Gotas heladas comenzaron a caer, resonando en la madera, y el frío se intensificó.

Luke vio cómo su tripulación comenzaba a alejarse de la borda cuando sombras oscuras comenzaron a verse debajo del agua. Las olas golpearon con más fuerza el barco y lo obligaron a sostenerse del timón.

Se escuchó el sonido de unos tambores y entonces los barcos de Valentine comenzaron avanzar hacia ellos.

Luke movió el timón de un rápido movimiento y comenzó a gritar. Todos los barcos detrás de él comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente.

Y entonces el mar rugió y explotó sobre ellos.

* * *

Los fantasmas interceptaron la flota de Valentine justo cuando ésta llegaba a las puertas, bloqueándoles el paso a los piratas y la Armada. Max se tapó los oídos cuando el estallido de los cañones comenzó. Intentó desesperadamente buscar algún rostro conocido, pero no vio a nadie en medio del caos. Todo lo que veía eran barcos, aguas embravecidas, relucientes cuchillos serafines y cuerpos luchando. _Ángel Negro_ flotó sobre el río como una nube de niebla, sin hacer ningún ruido, y embistió al primer barco. Los demonios rugieron desde él y se lanzaron hacia ellos. Max se quedó dónde estaba, al pie de las velas, porque así se había ordenado Will y porque no era idiota.

Él no era un fantasma. Él podía morir fácilmente y….

Max gritó cuando algo lo golpeó brutalmente por detrás. Perdió el equilibrio y resbaló soltando su agarre. Sintió un dolor helado en su espalda y entonces las aguas negras del río se cerraron sobre su cabeza. Max pataleó y miró a todos lados despertado. Podía ver cuerdas y botes flotando en la oscuridad, y escuchaba los sonidos de la batalla lejanamente, pero había perdido la noción de donde arriba y donde abajo. Vio sangre tiñendo las aguas, y se preguntó si era la suya.

Y entonces algo explotó por arriba de él. Max sintió como unas garras se clavaban en su piel antes de que algo lo arrancara fuera del agua y se desmayara.

* * *

Cuando Jace por fin llegó a la Puerta Sur, el infierno ya se había desatado. Escuchó el estruendo antes de verlo: estallidos, el chisporroteo del fuego, el agua chocando contra los barcos, gritos ahogados y el aire cortado por los cuchillos. La lluvia helada caía con fuerza, pero ni siquiera eso podía apagar el fuego de su cuerpo. Jonathan corría a su lado y el viento hacia que las llamas negras parecieran una capa sobre su espalda. Aim se había convertido en un águila negra que sobrevolaba sobre ellos, y Jace no sabía si debía seguir llamándolo Mister Pato o Mister Pajarraco. Simon, tropezando por detrás ellos, estaba empapado hasta los huesos, con el cabello oscuro pegado a la frente.

—¡Eh! ¡Esperen!

Los dos chicos cubiertos en llamas resbalaron por un tejado y sus botas golpearon algunas tejas sueltas. Se quedaron de pie en el borde, con el mar rugiente a sus pies. A sus lados los barcos fantasmas atacaban la retaguardia de los barcos de Valentine, pero la mayoría de la flota demoníaca ya había logrado salir y avanzaba hacia la Armada y los piratas. Jace observó sombrío como docenas de demonios salían del agua y se abalanzaban sobre ellos. El barco de su padre estaba envuelto en tentáculos y el barco de Luke estaba en llamas.

Jace y Jonathan intercambiaron una mirada malvada, luego miraron a Simon, y se lanzaron hacia el mar.

—¿Qué demonios…? —comenzó el vampiro, asomándose hacia abajo y soltó un grito cuando vio el enorme dragón alzarse en vuelo en una nube de fuego.

—¡Adiós! —sonrió Jace—. ¡Deséanos buen viaje!

Ni de coña.

Simon saltó entre gritos y se sostuvo de la cola del dragón.

* * *

Stephen le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Luke. Los dos hombres estaban de pie en la proa, con la cara sucia y la ropa desgarrada, mirando pensativamente hacia el barco de Valentine, cada vez más cerca de ellos. La lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas, fría e implacable.

—Entonces —dijo Stephen lentamente—. ¿Sabes que si ése barco nos alcanza nos hará a hacer pedacitos, verdad?

—Si —asintió Luke.

—¿Y sabes que no podemos permitirlo porque, aunque no me interesa ni un mango tu barco, el mío es el siguiente?

—Si.

Stephen echó un vistazo por el hombro. La tripulación de Luke seguía luchando en medio de las llamas contra los demonios marinos, que salían del agua en un torbellino y se lanzaban sobre ellos en un caos de gritos, para luego arrastrarlos al mar. Y aún más atrás, su barco no estaba en las mejores situaciones enfrentándose a una docena de tentáculos gigantes. Casi podía ver a Amatis gritándole a todos y amenazándolos que si su barco se hundía, los colgaría a todos. Sin alterarse —aunque sonriendo internamente— volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

—¿Y dices que si matamos a esa cosa —señaló a Lilith— los matamos todos?

—Sí.

Un hombre pasó volando sobre sus cabeza entre gritos. Luke ni parpadeó.

—Son unos cuatrocientos metros a nado desde aquí hasta el barco de Valentine —dijo Stephen con voz inexpresiva—. Tal vez deberías ir sacando tu cuchillo serafín.

Luke sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Quieres hacer unas carreras?

* * *

Stephen salió entre jadeos del agua y aferró con fuerza la cuerda del barco. Luke apareció a su lado al mismo tiempo y ambos comenzaron a escalar hacia la cubierta. Habían tenido que deshacerse de veinte sirenas, una cosa-lagarto y nadar debajo de los demás barcos antes de poder llegar hasta el barco de Valentine.

Cuando por fin aterrizaron en la cubierta, respirando con fuerza y empapados hasta los huesos, se encontraron con una sonriente Lilith de pie ante ellos. Una ola restalló contra el barco, inclinándolo y haciéndoles perder el equilibrio.

—Bienvenidos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Los estaba esperando.

Stephen maldijo y rodó a un lado cuando ella hizo bajar su látigo llameante hacia él. Se puso de pie de un salto y sacó su espada.

—Hace mucho que no juego —ronronéo Lilith—. Me encanta jugar.

—¿Sí? —dijo Stephen con una sonrisa vacilante—. Qué casualidad. A mí también. Sobre todo a matar demonios malvados que quieren conquistar el mundo.

Luke apareció a su lado y miró a todos lados enloquecido.

—¿Dónde está Clary?

Stephen echó un vistazo rápido. No estaba ni Valentine ni la chica. De hecho, no había nadie allí aparte de ellos tres.

Lilith sonrió.

—Me han dejado para jugar a solas con ustedes —chasqueó su látigo—. Los haré sufrir.

—Encantadora mujer —sonrió Stephen.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lanzó su látigo hacia ellos. Stephen y Luke se lanzaron hacia lados opuestos. Stephen giró en el suelo y trató de patearla, pero ella saltó con una carcajada y lo esquivó. Luke rugió transformado en lobo y se lanzó hacia ella por detrás. Lilith hizo un gesto de desdén y lo golpeó con la mano. Stephen miró asombrado como Luke salía volando y destrozaba media cubierta al aterrizar sobre un montón de barriles.

Volvió a mirar a la mujer, estrechando los ojos.

—Dulce y delicada, ya veo —le lanzó una estocada con su espada, pero ella se hizo a un lado con insultante velocidad y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Luke gruñó y se lanzó sobre ella, pero Lilith volvió a esquivarlo. Era demasiado rápida. Stephen trató de atacarla por el costado y Lilith lo mandó volando cinco metros. Aterrizó en la borda, a punto de caer hacia el mar, y sintió la sangre en la boca. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, vio un destello sobre su cabeza y gritó de dolor cuando el látigo restalló sobre su espalda.

Con la cabeza nublada, alcanzó a escuchar un golpe sordo y vio a Luke rodar en el suelo, cubierto de sangre. Lilith se giró hacia él y volvió a bajar su látigo. Stephen se tensó, esperado el dolor… y entonces sintió un calor repentino cuando una sombra dorada aterrizó frente a él.

Alzó el cabeza, aturdido, y vio a Jace con una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

—O me golpeé muy fuerte en la cabeza —dijo atontado—. O tú estás realmente en llamas.

—Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza —dijo Jace y apartó a Lilith de un puñetazo—. Veo que conociste a una chica linda padre, adoro tu buen gusto.

—Yo también —Stephen se puso de pie a duras penas—. Me alegro de verte. Me moría por decirte que estarás castigado un año después de eso. Si sales vivo, claro.

Jace lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Te salvo la vida y tú me castigas?

—Gracias por salvarme la vida, hijo, estoy realmente agradecido. Pero eso no justifica haberte largado al anochecer como una chica huyéndose con su amante sin dejarme una nota.

—¡Eso es injusto! —Jace le lanzó una mirada resentida—. Pensé que era tu hijo favorito.

—Desgraciadamente eres el único que tengo, así que no tengo mucho de donde elegir.

—Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte salvado.

Stephen se encogió de hombros.

—Eres un adolescente, es normal que odies a tu padre.

Jace rodó los ojos.

Jonathan aterrizó delante de ellos como una flecha, envuelto en llamas negras y les lanzó una mirada inexpresiva. Luego miró hacia Lilith y sonrió.

—¡Mamá!

—Mi niño —Lilith sonrió y le lanzó un beso—. Siempre es bueno verte.

—¿Es la hora del amor fraternal y nadie me dijo? —dijo Luke con voz agria.

—No —dijo Jonathan—. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

—¡Dile que se detenga! —dijo Jace, apuntando a la mujer—. ¡Está loca!

—Mamá, ¿puedes detenerte? —dijo Jonathan educadamente.

—No.

Jonathan se encogió de hombros.

—Lo intenté.

Un súbito grito los hizo respingar. Stephen observó atónito como un chico salía desde el agua, con un tentáculo enredado en el talón, y volaba en el aire hasta caer en la cubierta del _Estrella del Amanecer_. El chico, maldiciendo y con la ropa empapada, trató de ponerse de pie a duras penas.

—Maldito príncipe infernal demoníaco lunático hijo de…

—¡Simon! —gritó Luke y corrió hacia él.

Stephen miró de soslayo a Jace y se dio cuenta como éste trataba de contener una sonrisa malvada.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! —dijo Simon alzando las manos—. No es como si ya estuviera muerto de todas formas.

Jonathan puso mala cara.

—Y logró llegar sin ninguna lesión grave —miró a Lilith, de repente tenso—. Madre, ¿dónde está mi hermana?

Lilith señaló con gesto aburrido hacia las escaleras.

—Por allí, con su padre.

Jonathan y Jace salieron volando hacia allí, con Simon maldiciendo detrás.

—¡Ya pueden seguir matándose! —dijo Jonathan.

—¡Ahora vuelvo, papá! —dijo Jace, desapareciendo debajo de las escaleras—. ¡Resiste!

Stephen miró alarmado hacia Lilith, que sonrió y chasqueó su látigo.

—¿Seguimos con el juego?

Luke y Stephen retrocedieron de golpe.

* * *

—¡Esperen, maldita sea, tengo algo que decirles! —rugió Simon, persiguiendo a los dos chicos por las escaleras.

—¡Suenas como una chica enloquecida a punto de declararse! —rio Jace por delante de él.

—¡Mierda! —Simon pateó un barril fuera de su camino y siguió bajando.

Jonathan y Jace corrieron por el pasillo y desaparecieron tras una esquina. Simon atravesó el pasillo… y entonces chocó contra el cuerpo llameante de Jace.

—¿Qué…?

Enmudeció cuando vio el rostro de Jace. Miró entonces hacia el frente y observó aturdido como un demonio les bloqueaba el acceso a otro pasillo. El demonio sostenía a un niño.

Max.

—Retrocedan —bramó el demonio. Tenía forma humana, pero era todo de humo con brillantes ojos amarillos—. O el niño muere.

En cuanto los vio, Max comenzó a debatirse entre los brazos que los sostenían, pero el demonio lo calló hincándole sus garras en el pecho. Max soltó un aullido y la sangre brotó manchando su camisa negra.

Eso fue suficiente para Jace.

Con una expresión aterradora, sacó un cuchillo serafín y se lanzó contra el demonio a una velocidad aterradora. El demonio apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder un paso antes de que Jace le clavara el cuchillo por detrás. Max cayó a sus pies, con el rostro pálido y se quedó inmóvil.

Jace lo tomó en sus brazos. Por detrás de él, más demonios comenzaron a salir.

—¡lLlévatelo! —le gritó Jace a Simon, poniéndole a Max en sus brazos—. ¡Sácalo de aquí!

—Pero…

—Simon —el rostro de Jace estaba blanco, torcido en una mezcla de rabia, terror y súplica—. Morirá si no le ponemos un iratze y yo no tengo ninguna estela. Vete. Por favor.

Simon tomó el niño en brazos, pero antes sacó el cuchillo plateado de su chaqueta y se lo dio. Jace lo miró confundido y lo tomó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Clary —dio con un jadeo y miró a ambos chicos—. Tienen que clavárselo.

Un músculo dio un tirón en la boca de Jonathan, pero permaneció quieto como una estatua. El rostro de Jace era de piedra, pero algo relampagueó en el fondo de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Lo entenderás cuando la veas —dijo Simon voz ahogada—. Solo así pueden salvarla.

Jace asintió y miró a Jonathan. Los dos se voltearon lentamente hacia la horda de demonios que se lanzaban hacia ellos.

—¿Diez y diez? —propuso Jace con calma.

—Hecho —dijo Jonathan.

—Chicos… —comenzó Simon.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Tengan cuidado? ¿No mueran? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor traigan a Clary de regreso?

—¡Vete! —rugió Jace—. ¡Ahora!

Simon retrocedió inconscientemente, y lo último que vio fue el brillo cegador de sus cuchillos serafines antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Ensangrentado y con la ropa desgarrada, Jace derrumbó la puerta de una patada. Jonathan, aspirando con fuerza, se colocó tras él. El interior del camarote estaba silencioso y oscuro, y por un momento Jace creyó que estaba vacío. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia, repicando contra la madera.

Y entonces Valentine rio.

Jace se tensó y estrechó los ojos. Lo vio de pie al fondo de la sala, con un bulto a sus pies. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que era Clary.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —siseó Jonathan.

—Nada —dijo Valentine con calma—. ¿Por qué habría de hacerle algo a mi única hija obediente?

Jace parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que Clary no estaba desmayada. Solo estaba sentada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

—Luchen —dijo Valentine, y Jace tardó un minuto en procesar sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Luchen —repitió con voz helada—. ¿Quieren a Clarissa? Luchen por ella.

Jonathan lo miró, inexpresivo.

—No.

Valentine sonrió y su sonrisa era fría como un pedazo de hielo clavándose en la piel.

—Juro por el Ángel que mataré a Clarissa si ustedes no combaten. Quién sobreviva, puede llevársela, yo no se lo impediré.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —dijo Jace un susurro furioso.

—Castigo la desobediencia —dijo Valentine con la misma horrible sonrisa.

Transcurrió un latido de corazón antes de que Jonathan se girara hacia Jace, lentamente, con una expresión vacía en el rostro.

—Lo siento —dijo y alzó su cuchillo serafín contra él.

* * *

—¡La Viruela demoníaca caerá sobre todos ustedes! —rugió Will desde la cubierta de Ángel Negro alzando su cuchillo amenazadoramente.

Isabelle rodó los ojos mientras tumbaba a un demonio de una patada y a otro de un puñetazo. Vio a Maia bajo su forma de lobo pasar a su lado como una centella y abalanzarse sobre un demonio que huía. Jordan corrió tras ella y los dos desaparecieron tras un callejón. Isabelle había perdido su látigo y su cuchillo serafín; lo único que tenía era un pedazo de madera y sus filosos tacones.

Alzó la cabeza con orgullo y destrozó la cabeza de un demonio de un solo golpe. A sus lados vio Raphael saltar desde el techo y lanzarse sobre un demonio con forma de lagarto.

—¡Raphael Santiago ama desgarrar cosas! —enterró los colmillo en el demonio—. ¡MMM, SANGRE!

Isabelle desvió la mirada, turbada y entonces miró hacia Puck y los seres mágicos, que estaban sentados sobre cajas mientras aplaudían y hacían bailar a los demonios hasta matarlos.

—¡Cinco demonios se columpiaba sobre la tela de un hada y cuando veían que no se morían, fueron a llamar a otro demonio!

Ragnor Fell, por su parte, tenía una mirada amargada mientras convertía en margarita a cualquier que se le acercara.

—Los odio. Los odios a todos —decía voz baja—. Mataré Magnus por haberme invitado a esta 'fiesta'.

—¡MUERAN, BESTIAS INFERNALES! —Jonathan Cazador de Sombras avanzaban por la orilla de río como una bestia, matando a cualquier cosa a su paso. Incluso los Cazadores de Sombras se hacían a los lados—. ¡ESTOS NIÑOS DE PACOTILLA DE AHORA! ¡ASÍ ES COMO SE MATA! —partió a un demonio en dos y lo arrojó a un lado—. ¡NO SEAN NENAS!

—Eh, ¡Jonathan Cazador de Nenas! —rugió Will—. ¿Quieres apostar?

Los ojos dorados del hombre se encendieron.

—¿APOSTAR?

—Quién mata más demonios —sonrió Will—. ¿Te apuntas?

Jem, a su lado, rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! —dijo y pateó a un demonio—. ¡UNO!

Isabelle sonrió, derribó a otro demonio y entonces se agachó cuando una sombra pasó volando sobre su cabeza. Vio, boquiabierta, a Magnus y Alec sobre una alfombra voladora. Dejaban un rastro de brillos a su paso y el brujo reía mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego contra sus enemigos.

—¡TRES! —bramó Will mientras apuñalaba a otro demonio.

Flechas de fuego llovían por todos lados e Isabelle no sabía si eran de Alec o de Gabriel. Un demonio rugió detrás de ella e Isabelle se giró, tomada por la guardia baja, justo cuando la cosa se lanzaba sobre ella. Hubo un destello azul y el demonio cayó muerto a sus pies. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules tan oscuros que parecían violetas la miró al otro lado con una sonrisa.

Isabelle sonrió de lado, recogió el cuchillo del suelo y lo lanzó hacia otro demonio. Alcanzó a ver a Tessa Gray convirtiéndose en un hombre musculosos y golpeando a los demonios mientras Jessamine gritaba horrorizada y Sophie soltaba una carcajada.

—¡Estoy hasta el cuerno de esos demonios acuáticos! —bramó Gideon.

—¡Yo tengo la solución! —gritó Henry y sacó una botella de su bolsillo—. ¿¡Quieren verla?!

—¡No! —bramaron todos.

Henry arrugó la cara e intentó guardar el frasco. Entonces, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, resbaló de sus manos y cayó al agua.

—Así mejor —dijo Will.

Charlotte se tapó la boca.

—¡Henry!

—¡No! —gritó Jem—. ¡Aléjense del agua!

Isabelle comenzaba a retroceder a toda velocidad cuando un muro de agua se alzó frente a ella, lanzándola hacia atrás. Cayó suelo, empapada, y parpadeó. Lo primero que vio fue una mancha borrosa verde y entonces vio aturdida que el río estaba ardiendo.

—¡Ja! —gritó Henry—. ¡Funciona!

* * *

Jace alzó su cuchillo serafín y su brazo se sacudió cuando detuvo el golpe de Jonathan. Con una expresión de furia y traición, Jace se lanzó sobre él y le lanzó una estocada a un lado. Jonathan lo esquivó de un rápido movimiento, haciéndose a un lado y le asestó una patada. Jace cayó en el suelo y rodó a un lado cuando vio un destello cayendo hacia él; el cuchillo se clavó a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Aprovechando el momento, Jace le asestó un puñetazo a Jonathan y se puso de pie de un salto mientras éste retrocedía.

—¡Traidor! —le escupió con furia.

El rostro de Jonathan era frívolo.

—No dejaré que muera.

Y volvió a lanzarse contra él, tan rápido que Jace apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un paso atrás antes de que chocara contra él con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlos volando hasta la pared. Los dos aterrizaron en el suelo en un caos de puñetazos, patadas y gruñidos. Jace logró inmovilizarlo en el suelo y alzó su cuchillo.

Y dudó.

Ese fue su error. Jonathan lo empujó, mandándolo por los aires y Jace chocó contra la pared en un sonoro golpe. Resbaló por la superficie y cayó al suelo con la cabeza dando vueltas. Jonathan se acercó a él, casi paseándose, con el cuchillo serafín alzado.

Jace cerró los ojos… y comenzó a reír.

Jonathan soltó una risotada.

Valentine los miró, confundido y furioso.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Ahora! —gritaron ambos chicos y la puerta explotó.

* * *

—¡Mueran, mueran —gritaba Magnus mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego hacia abajo—, malditas cucharachas!

Alec soltó una risita y soltó otra flecha ardiente.

—Creo que lo estás disfruta….

Alec se detuvo de golpe cuando algo lo golpeó por detrás. El aire se escapó de su cuerpo y vio como los ojos de Magnus se abrían, sorprendidos y conmocionados. Entonces algo volvió a golpearlo y lo mandó volando por los aires. Alec chocó contra el suelo diez metros más abajo, aspirando el olor a piedra húmeda y humo, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—¡Cuarenta! —bramó Will mientras le metía la bota a un demonio en la bota y lo lanzaba hacia el río en llamas.

—¡SETENTA Y UNO! —rugió Jonathan Cazador de Sombras mientras saltaba a un barco demoníaco y se abalanzaba sobre los demonios como una bestia. Su sonrisa recordaba más a un demonio que a un ángel—. ¡JA!

Will comenzó a cantar la viruela demoníaca mientras lanzaba un cuchillo serafín e incendiaba un barco lleno de demonios.

—¡Cuarenta y…! —Will se interrumpió cuando hubo un destello negro y algo salió disparado del agua. Sintió algo pegajoso enredándose en su tobillo y miró hacia abajo sorprendido—. Pero… pero…

_Mierda._

El tentáculo lo lanzó volando por los aires violentamente y Will alzó las manos.

—¡WOAH! —gritó—. ¡QUE DIVERTIDO!

—¡WILLIAM! —gritaron Jem y Tessa la mismo tiempo.

—¡LA VIRUELA DEMONÍACA ESTÁ EN EL AIRE! —Will se las arregló para girarse y enterrarle su cuchillo al demonio, que chilló y lo dejó caer.

Will gritó y se estampó contra el tejado de una casa, rodó por el y cayó al suelo en un estruendo. Jem se acercó a él corriendo, pero Will lo hizo a un lado de gesto despectivo. Tenía la cara roja y llena excitación.

—¡Eso cuenta por diez! —bramó.

—¡ESO ES INJUSTO! —dijo Jonathan Cazador de Sombras.

—Oh, lo siento Jonathan Todopoderoso —sonrió Will—. Pero YO VOY A GANAR.

* * *

Mister Pato, ahora convertido en un alto chico de ojos rojos y piel extremadamente pálida, apareció al otro lado y atravesó el camarote, con una terrible sonrisa en sus labios.

—Valentine, Valentine, Valentine —canturreó el Príncipe del Infierno con voz melosa—. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta traicionar al infierno?

—Yo no te traicioné —dijo Valentine con voz firme, pero su rostro estaba pálido.

—Me dejaste abandonado y débil en esa mugrosa isla —dijo Aim y su voz estaba teñida de rabia—. ¿Sabes qué clase de humillación es ésa? Si no fuera por tu _amable_ hijo que me envió de vuelta al Infierno, aún estaría allí. Pero, ¿sabes que prometí que haría cuando me recuperara?

Valentine se quedó callado.

—¿Lo sabes? —dijo Aim, alzando la voz atronadoramente—. ¿LO SABES?

—No —dijo Valentine con voz helada.

—Que te haría sufrir toda la eternidad —dijo Aim con una lenta, siniestra sonrisa—. El infierno espera por ti, mi amigo, no lo hagamos esperar.

Y con un chillido antinatural, se lanzó contra Valentine en un borrón veloz y lo derrumbó en el suelo. Valentine sacó su espada y Aim chilló cuando el metal seráfico lo tocó.

Valentine rio.

—No me iré tan fácil —miró hacia los dos chicos, de pie ante ellos—. ¿Quieren a su adorada Clarissa? Tómenla, pues —chasqueó los dedos—. Clarissa, mátalos.

Aim rugió en su cara y se lanzó sobre él. Antes de que Valentine pudiera hacer nada, Aim clavó sus garras en él y ambos desaparecieron en una cortina de humo negro.

Jace y Jonathan se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, con el corazón latiéndoles con fuerza y entonces comenzaron a correr hacia Clary, pálidos y con el rostro desencajado.

Una risita los hizo detenerse.

Jace sintió como una daga de hielo se clavaba en su pecho cuando la vio levantarse con una sonrisa horrible en su rostro.

—¿Clary? —dijo, y su voz sonó como una súplica.

* * *

Isabelle resbaló en el suelo cubierto de sangre y se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor. Tenía la ropa desgarrada, el rostro lleno de cortes y varias quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Aun así, se las arregló para derribar a otros cinco demonios antes de recargarse contra una pared, jadeando.

Estaba a punto de atacar a otro cuando alguien la empujó con fuerza por detrás. Isabelle cayó de rodillas al suelo y se giró con una expresión feroz en el rostro.

—Hola —dijo Maureen—. Que gusto verte, zorra roba esposos.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Isabelle con una risa amarga y se puso de pie.

Maureen chilló y se abalanzo sobre ella con las uñas por delante. Isabelle sonrió en su interior y se preparó para darle un puñetazo que la mandaría volando hasta la luna.

Y entonces Maureen desapareció.

Isabelle maldijo en voz alta.

No podía ser tan rápida.

Se giró a toda velocidad, justo cuando algo la golpeaba con fuerza en el estómago. Isabelle se dobló sobre sí misma y cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre. Levantó la vista y vio a Maureen avanzando hacia ella con un pedazo de fierro en la mano.

No era tan estúpida como pensaba.

Maureen alzó la mano e Isabelle se tensó, sabiendo que no podía esquivar el golpe. Trató de retroceder… y entonces alguien apareció frente a ella y una mano pálida detuvo la de Maureen.

La niña alzó el rostro, conmocionada y su rostro se torció en una mueca de rabia.

—¡Tú! —le escupió a Simon—. ¡Traidor!  
—Maureen… —comenzó Simon.

Isabelle, que no estaba de humor, se puso de pie y la pateó. Maureen salió volando y cayó en el río en llamas.

—No la soporto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de Simon.

—Veo que estás lo bastante bien para patear trasero—dijo él al verla—. Pero no lo suficiente. ¡Max! ¡Trae la estela!

Max salió corriendo de una calle, pálido y sudoroso. Su rostro de iluminó al ver a Isabelle.

—¡Izzy! —gritó.

Isabelle sonrió a duras penas.

—Max, ¿dónde….?

—¡FUERA ABAJO! —rugió Jonathan Cazador de Sombras por arriba de ellos—. ¡REPITO, FUERA ABAJO!

Los tres chicos alzaron la cabeza de golpe.

—Oh, no —dijo Isabelle—. No lo va a…

Se calló de golpe cuando hubo un estruendo y un demonio salió volando por los aires, directo hacia ellos.

—¡Corran! —bramó Max.

* * *

Alec despertó jadeando y se encontró en medio de los restos de una alfombra destrozada. Miró a su alrededor, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un tejado. El cielo se iluminaba con los destellos de la batalla, haciendo ver todo como un mundo surreal, y Alec se levantó a trompicones.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre su cabeza y hacia ver todo borroso. Sus ojos buscaron desesperados Magnus… y entonces se quedó helado.

Lo vio un poco más allá, atado a un poste de madera sobre el tejado de al lado. Tenía sangre en el rostro y todo el cuerpo. No se movía. Alec se encontró corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad. No tenía ningún arma, pero no veía ningún peligro inmediato.

Saltó al otro tejado y cayó de rodillas. Se acercó, aturdido, hacia Magnus.

—¡Alec! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas—. ¡Alec, no!

Alec se volteó, sorprendido, y vio a Magnus detrás de él, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. "_Claro"_ se dijo lentamente para sí mismo. _"Es un demonio cambiaformas_." Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas e intentó correr hacia él, pero entonces algo se clavó con fuerza en su pierna.

Alec gritó y lo siguiente que supo es que era arrastrado y lanzado hacia el vacío.

* * *

Con veloz movimiento, Stephen le lanzó una estocada a Lilith y saltó hacia atrás cuando el icor le salpicó en la cara. Gritó y casi resbaló en el suelo cubierto de sangre. Ella se giró con violencia y lo golpeó en el pecho. Stephen vio todo negro y sintió un dolor sordo en la espalda cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Hubo un destello y una llamarada de dolor cuando el látigo restalló en su espalda. Stephen gritó de furia y dolor; la espada resbaló de sus manos. Lilith soltó una risita y volvió a bajar su látigo.

Stephen giró a un lado, cogió su espada y la lanzó hacia ella con una mueca de dolor.

Lilith la esquivó con facilidad y sonrió.

—Fallaste.

—No —sonrió Stephen.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Lilith. Luke, detrás de ella, atrapó la espada y la clavó en su espalda. Sangre negra salió de su boca mientras caía en el suelo y se deshacía en una nube de cenizas. Las bestias comenzaron a chillar y desaparecer de igual manera.

Stephen se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Clary sonrió como un ángel y sacó su espada de un ágil movimiento. Jace retrocedió, aturdido, y recordó el rostro blanco de Simon cuándo le había preguntado qué le había pasado. Ahora lo entendía.

—Clary, soy yo —dijo con voz lastimera.

La lluvia caía con fiereza sobre sus cabezas, golpeando la madera con fuerza, como si el cielo llorara de furia. El suelo se mecía a sus pies, temblando cada vez que una ola azotaba el caos del barco

—Mi adorado, hermoso Jace —dijo ella con voz sedosa y luego miró a Jonathan, que estaba completamente quieto y horrorizado—. Mi hermanito. Los he extrañado tanto.

Clary caminó hacia ellos y se detuvo a unos centímetros de ellos. Sus ojos eran un verde oscuro, como el mar tormentoso y su cabello era una aureola de fuego. Las llamas doradas que envolvía a Jace se reflejaban en el rostro de ella y lo hacían ver como si fuera un espectro, una pesadilla haciéndose realidad. Estaba tan cerca que Jace podía oler su fragancia y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Sintió que se iba a morir.

—Lástima —dijo ella con un puchero—, que los tenga que matar.

Ella alzó su espada, que resplandeció reflejando el rostro pálido de Jonathan y la luz azul de su cuchillo serafín. Jace se le quedó mirando, congelado, y supo entonces que él no se haría a un lado. No era capaz de alzar su propia arma para detener a Clary. No era capaz de ponerle un dedo encima para alejarla. Si ella iba a matarlo, Jonathan no se lo iba a impedir.

Ella dejó caer la espada hacia él.

Jace rugió y lo lanzó a un lado; Jonathan cayó rodando con un estruendo en el suelo. Jace se giró en un remolino de llamas doradas y alzó su cuchillo serafín, deteniendo la espada de Clary justo estaba a punto de caer sobre él.

—¡Clary! —gritó—. ¡Clary, mírame, soy yo!

Clary soltó una carcajada desdeñosa y volvió a atacarlo. Sus movimientos eran feroces y aterradoramente rápidos. Jace la bloqueó y desvió su estocada de un veloz movimiento. Clary volvió a atacarlo, más fuerte, y Jace volvió a esquivarla.

—¡Pelea! —rugió ella y un rizo rojo cayó sobre sus ojos. La tormenta rugía afuera, haciendo crujir el barco y meciendo peligrosamente el suelo—. ¡Pelea, estúpido!  
Jace negó con la cabeza.

—No te haré daño.

Clary alzó la espada y Jace se agachó justo cuando la espada pasaba sobre su cabeza. Clary sonrió y lo pateó, tomándolo con la guardia baja. Jace salió volando y chocó contra la pared, sintiendo como esta se quebraba contra su espada. Resbaló al suelo y sintió como dejaba un rastro de sangre en la madera.

Alzó la vista, mareado y vio el rostro del Clary frente a él, borroso y pálido como si fuera un fantasma. Sin soltar su espada, ella lo agarró del pelo con la otra mano y alzó su cabeza con violencia.

El cielo tronó sobre sus cabezas como si un ángel soltara un grito desagarrado.

—Y pensar que pensé que sería más difícil —dijo ella con voz cantarina y alzó la espada—. Te lo dije. Voy a matarte.

Jace miró su rostro aturdido, sin poder creer que la única chica que había querido estuviera a punto de enterrarle una espada. Antes de que pudiera soltarse, una sombra plateada apareció a su lado y se abalanzó sobre Clary, derrumbándola en el suelo. Ella soltó un grito furioso en cuanto las llamas la tocaron y comenzó a debatirse, pero Jonathan la inmovilizó en el suelo con un agarre de hierro.

—Clary —dijo con voz fuerte. Sus ojos eran fuego negro y su cabello brillaba como hielo—. ¡Clary, maldita sea, mírame!

Ella le devolvió la mirada, rabiosa. Jace se dio cuenta en su aturdimiento de que lo único que detenía a Clary era las manos en fuego de Jonathan.

—¿Qué?

Jonathan la miró fijamente. Jace creyó ver algo desesperado en su rostro, como si intentara buscar algo dentro de los ojos oscuros de ella y no lo encontrara.

Respirando con fuerza y sintiendo una opresión helada en el pecho, Jace sacó la daga plateada y la lanzó.

—¡Jonathan! —gritó y él la atrapó al vuelo con un movimiento veloz.

Clary abrió mucho los ojos al verla; soltó un chillido atroz y empujó a Jonathan con una fuerza imposible. El chico salió despedido en el aire y chocó contra la pared. Jace creyó poder escuchar sus costillas romperse y vio como sus labios se llenaban de sangre.

La daga resbaló de sus manos y Jonathan intentó alcanzarla, casi arrastrándose, y entonces algo se clavó con tanta fuerza en su hombro que volvió a lanzarse hacia atrás.

—Clary… —susurró Jonathan.

El segundo cuchillo lo impactó en el estómago. Jonathan se dobló sobre sí mismo, con el rostro desencajado y cayó cuan largo era en el suelo. Cuando el tercer cuchillo se clavó en él, ya no se movió. Jace sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. La lluvia dejó de sonar en sus oídos y se convirtió en un zumbido vago.

Clary reía a lo lejos.

Se puso de pie, como en un sueño. Las tinieblas penetraban a raudales por los bordes de sus ojos y Jace se obligó a caminar. Con una mano apretó la herida en su hombro y con la otra sostuvo un cuchillo serafín, que repiqueteó en el suelo cuando lo soltó. Había una expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero también de determinación.

Clary estaba de espaldas a él, sin dejar de reír.

Jace cerró los ojos, aspiró con fuerza... y de repente estaba al lado de Jonathan, cogiendo la daga plateada del suelo. Su mano ensangrentada se cerró con fuerza sobre el mango y la daga se prendió en llamas en cuánto él la tocó. Se dio la vuelta trazando una línea de fuego blanco en el aire, a la misma deslumbrante velocidad, y golpeó a Clary con fuerza.

Ella gritó y retrocedió.

Jace no perdió el tiempo. Se lanzó como una sombra llameante hacia ella, la lanzó contra la pared, y la inmovilizó ahí. Jace vio los labios de Clary moverse, pero no podía escucharla, se voz era demasiado lejana…

Jace la miró fijamente, tratando de ver algo en sus ojos oscuros de la Clary que él conocía. Pero no había nada. No había nada de aquéllos verdes como la primavera, de aquélla niña que los curaba cuando estaban heridos, de aquella chica que había gritado cuando lo había visto comiendo mangos junto a su ventana. No había nada de Clary en esa chica que estaba a punto de matarlo. Ni el ceño fruncido, ni la expresión furiosa, ni la ardiente sonrisa.

Ella no era Clary.

Algo se quebró dentro de él. Sintió la boca seca y comenzó a respirar con fuerza, como si lo hubieran golpeado. Una sensación de odio se apoderó de él; odio a Valentine por hacerle eso, odio a él mismo por no haber podido evitarlo, odio al mundo entero.

—…Clary… —se escuchó decir y su voz se escuchaba profunda, como si estuviera debajo del agua—. Lo siento —dijo y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sus frentes se tocaron y Jace sintió como el cabello de ella se sacudía con su respiración. Dejó que el fuego los envolviera a ambos como una marea, deseando que nada de aquello estuviera pasando—. Te amo.

Vio el rostro de Clary quebrarse. Ella parpadeó a través de sus pestañas cobrizas y por un momento, por un segundo, Jace juró ver una luz dentro de Clary.

Vio a su Clary.

Pero entonces se fue, se esfumó como el humo en el aire y ella sonrió con maldad. Alzó su espada… y Jace enterró la daga dentro de ella. Jace escuchó un grito en la lejanía y se dio cuenta que era el suyo propio; furioso y desgarrado, como el aullido de un lobo perdido en medio del bosque y la oscuridad. El aire lo abandonó y sintió un dolor hueco en el pecho, como si aquélla daga también lo hubiera atravesado.

Y entonces miró hacia abajo.

La espada sobresalía sobre su pecho, y una mancha roja comenzaba a extenderse sobre su camisa. Jace sonrió y sintió como la sangre cálida resbalaba por sus labios.

—Esa es mi chica.

Clary cerró los ojos y resbaló en sus brazos. Jace cayó de rodillas, sin soltarla, y los dos se derrumbaron en el suelo junto a Jonathan. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una sensación helada se iba apoderando de él. Sabía que tenía que moverse, tenía que sacarlos de ahí… pero no podía. Escuchó un crujido en la lejanía y luego el estallido cuando la madera se quebró y el agua entró como un torrente helado sobre ellos. Comenzó a temblar de frío y abrazó a Clary con más fuerza contra así, queriendo protegerla del agua, pero no podía… no podía…

El mundo comenzó a desvanecerse a su alrededor y el olor a fuego y sangre lo llenó todo. La lluvia se coló por el agujero y las ráfagas heladas de aire revolotearon sobre sus cabezas, despeinando sus cabellos y resbalando por sus rostros como lágrimas. La tormenta resonaba con fuerza afuera, golpeando el barco con furia y haciendo temblar el suelo a sus pies. Jace escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre en la lejanía, pero todo era tan lejano… el mundo se volvió de cabeza y apenas sintió cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo cubierto de agua y la oscuridad lo envolvió como un manto gélido. Su brazos seguían aferrando el diminuto cuerpo de Clary, apretándolo contra así como si tan solo desearlo pudiera salvarla. Sus labios azules por el frío se movieron, intentando hablar, intentando susurrar con su último aliento un solo nombre.

_Clary…_

* * *

_Último capítulo pronto..._

_A los que tienen cuenta, ahora mismo estoy contestando sus reviews :} y los que no, aquí:_

_**LuMitchJonas:** akjfhajksfa muchas gracias por el review, lo siento por contestar hasta ahora. Jaja, si, Jace estuvo feliz de ser el postre e.e No seas mala con Sebby, él te ama y te quemará para desmostrarlo (? No. Cállate, Alexia. Amo las relaciones amor-odio, pero yo te amo a ti, así que estamos bien con eso XD_

_**Clarii:** Jajaja lo sé, fue muy divertido escribir cuando todos se encuentran, pero espera, que Jace y los demás no tardarán en juntarse con ellos para hacer la pelea de las peleas monumentales. Me dolió dejarlos por fuera, pero puedes dar por seguro que ellos estarán todos juntos en el próximo capítulo *risa maliciosa* Ya tengo otras tres historias pensadas y los primeros capítulos escritos, así que tal vez seguiré aquí un buen rato :) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!_

_**Yerlitte**: Algo tardada, pero ya vez, un capítulo muy muy largo :} espero que te haya gustado y ¡muchas gracias por el review!_

_**Ximena**: Yo tampoco :{ pero tal vez una nueva historia comience (? kahsfasjkf muchas gracias por el review!_

_**Barbara**:*se esconde detrás de la mesa* con esas amenazas es imposible no seguir jaja. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! *-*_

_**I wanna dance**: Esta historia termina bien terminada el próximo capitulo pero puedes contar con que seguiré escribiendo más :D muchas gracias por el review! kajsfh_

_**Guest:** Ya la seguií :D gracias por el review, hermosa nefilim._


	22. Huidas y despedidas

_*aparece en una nube de humo y brillos* ¡Holaaa! Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me he tardado como el infierno subiendo esto, pero verán, sucedió esto de que planeaba escribir 'un epílogo corto' y resultaron 50 hojas. (!) Así que decidí que los dividiría en capítulos y dejaría la parte más corta para el epílgo. Aun así, les recomiendo leer los tres seguidos ya que estaba planeado como uno solo :)_

_Dedicado para las estas hermosas cuentas bendecidas por el Ángel:_** 1, Barbara, Guest, MaryWayland, Nandita21unexplained, Alada Demon,LuMitchJonas,07Vampire-Ghost , Candelaria1,Ximena, Gretel Dann Beth Herondale M.S ,I wanna dance, Clary N 16, Clarii, Angeline Sylva W, Darkangel,Valeska.** _Y, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, que siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me hacen seguir escribiendo cuando todo lo que quiero es pegarme la cabeza contra la pared. Me dan ganas de llevarles mangos y sopa de tomate a su casa mientras les pongo runas de amor. Ja. Ok. Me calmo. Como sea, espero que este capítulo les divierta tanto como a mí escribirlo :)__  
_

_**(N.A:El recuerdo de Jonathan en cursivas es una escena canon, escrita por la propia Cassie para que Cassandra Jean la dibujara. Por lo tanto, no es mía, yo solo transformé el dibujo en palabras.)**_

* * *

_And this is how it looks  
when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart  
when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts  
when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear  
when I throw myself away._

_Breathe your life into me_  
_I can feel you_  
_I'm falling, falling faster_  
_Breathe your life into me_  
_I still need you_  
_I'm falling, falling_  
_Breathe into me._

Breathe into me, Red.

**Capítulo XXII. Huidas y despedidas.**

_La oscuridad y el dolor iban y venían en remolinos cada vez más intensos. Jace abrió la boca, tratando de respirar, y el agua entró por su garganta como dagas heladas. Movió sus brazos desesperadamente, pero todo a su alrededor era un mundo de negrura y frío que lo arrastraba abajo y más abajo…_

_Jace sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y se dejó llevar, hundiéndose en una oscuridad cada vez más opresiva. Como en un sueño, sintió como una pequeña y delicada mano se soltaba de la suya. _

_Y abrió los ojos._

_Fue como si por un momento hubiera sido un títere abandonado en el suelo y de repente alguien moviera las cuerdas, devolviéndolo a la vida. Aferró aquélla mano con fuerza y comenzó a luchar contra la oscuridad, tratando de llegar hasta la luz._

* * *

—¡Stephen! —dijo una voz lejana acompañada del sonido de unas botas corriendo por la arena—. ¡Stephen, los he encontrado!

El sonido llegó lejano, profundo, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Jace se removió, aturdido, pero el mundo era un caos a su alrededor. El suelo se movía bajo él y la luz estallaba a través de sus párpados como miles de puntos dorados. Podía sentir el hielo corriendo por sus venas y un dolor punzante en el pecho que amenazaba con partirlo en dos. Entonces recordó algo y una urgencia lo asaltó de pronto, haciéndolo retorcerse en el suelo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y un estruendo resonaba en sus oídos a medida que trataba de ponerse de pie. Tenía que hacer algo. Desesperadamente. No sabía qué ni porqué, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose, y comenzó a correr. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde; el mundo se había convertido en una mancha azul y un resplandor dorado que lo cegaba. Alguien lo retuvo. Jace comenzó a gritar y retorcerse en aquéllas manos que lo agarraban, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a aquélla mancha azul.

Y entonces silencio.

Por un momento creyó que todo había acabado, que había muerto en combate, como mueren los Cazadores de Sombras. Y en el mar, como los piratas. Entonces sintió una punzada de fuego en el brazo, atravesándolo como una daga al rojo vivo, y el frío en sus huesos desapareció. El mundo dejó de girar y lentamente el fuego se convirtió en una sensación cálida por todo su cuerpo. El rugido en sus oídos se convirtió en el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa.

—….sangrando mucho… —dijo una voz grave, preocupada. El sonido iba y venía, como si estuviera bajo el agua—, …le he puesto una iratze, pero no sé si….

—…sacarlos de aquí…. —dijo otra voz—, ….la arrastro…Clary….

_Clary._

Jace despertó con un jadeo y casi de inmediato comenzó a toser y escupir agua. Sus oídos zumbaban y sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Vio a sus lados, desorientado, pero todo lo que vio fue un remolino de luz dorada y unas manos borrosas.

—Clary —dijo y su voz salió rota, ininteligible—. Clary.

—Hey—dijo una voz y una mano pesada se posó en su hombro—. Chico, ¿me escuchas?

Jace parpadeó. Su mente comenzó a aclararse y se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas en la arena. Las manos borrosas eran las suyas propias; manchadas de lodo y sangre, con las uñas sucias y negras. Una ola rompió a sus espaldas y el agua se deslizó bajo él.

Jace miró hacia arriba y volvió a parpadear.

Lucian Graymark estaba frente a él, en cuclillas, mirándolo con una expresión divertida en sus ojos azul claro. Lo abofeteó.

Jace frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué…?

Luke lo abofeteó de nuevo.

Jace parpadeó por tercera vez.

—¿Qué mier…?

Luke volvió a abofetearlo.

—¿Mejor? —dijo el hombre ladeando la cabeza—. ¿O necesitas otra?

Lentamente, el aturdimiento dio paso al dolor. Jace miró a Luke, confundido.

—¿Qué se supone que…?

—De acuerdo, otra —dijo Luke, y volvió a abofetearlo—. ¿Más?

—¡No! —casi gritó Jace, ahora furioso—. ¡Estoy bien!

Luke sonrió. Volvió a abofetearlo.

Jace se agarró la mejilla, terriblemente indignado.

—¿Y eso por qué? —gritó.

Luke se encogió de hombros.

—Por si las dudas —dijo y se levantó—. Ahora voy con la siguiente.

Jace se puso de pie a duras penas. Giró a todos lados, desorientado, y se dio cuenta que estaban en una playa desierta. La pálida luz del amanecer brillaba a través de las nubes en el cielo y corría un viento frío que le agitaba el cabello. Sintiéndose extraño, miró a todos lados. Sabía que algo le faltaba…

Su corazón se detuvo.

Se giró, como si alguien lo hubiera empujado, y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente.

—¡Clary! —gritó, acercándose a Luke, que estaba alejándose de la playa—. ¿¡Dónde e..?!

Jace se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía Luke; había una chica pelirroja tendida un poco más allá, justo donde el agua ya no podía alcanzarla. Clary. Jace corrió, empujando al otro hombre a un lado y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Tocó su rostro desesperadamente y luego su pulso. Tardó varios segundos haciéndolo, ya que no podía escucharlo sobre el estruendo de su propio corazón. Jace la observó; su rostro estaba pálido, pero su pecho se movía, muy lentamente, pero se movía. Tenía los labios morados por el frío y varios cortes por todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a sacar a su estela, pero Luke lo detuvo.

—Ya le has puesto una iratze —dijo con calma—. Y también una _mendelin_ para el dolor y otra de calentamiento.

—¿Yo? —dijo Jace, confundido.

Luke lo miró con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Tenía varios moretones en él y marcas de rasguños.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No, tal vez porque acabo de resucitar de la muerte —dijo Jace, mordaz.

Luke dijo algo, pero no lo escuchó. Miró a todos lados. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta dónde estaban; en la playa de Port Idris, a unos pocos kilómetros de la puerta Sur.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—Tú la trajiste aquí —dijo Luke—. Cuando te encontré la estabas sacando del agua y luego te derrumbaste junto a ella, poniéndole runas como un desquiciado. Si me preguntas, no sé cómo hiciste cuando te estabas desangrando. Después te quedaste muy quieto y cuando intenté llegar a ti comenzaste a gritar como loco y corriste hacia el mar.

Jace se sintió mareado de nuevo. Miró hacia Clary, quieta como una muñeca de porcelana, y de cierta manera eso lo ayudó.

—¿Por qué no despierta? —dijo en voz baja.

Luke sacudió su cabeza rubia.

—No lo sé —dijo con voz cansada—. No dejaba de susurrar tu nombre y el de Jace, como si… ¿Estás bien, Jonathan?

Jace se quedó muy quieto por un segundo.

Jonathan.

Jonathan.

_Jonathan._

Mierda.

Mierda.

_Mierda_**_._**

—Esto no está pasando —dijo con voz débil.

Ahora recordaba porqué había corrido hacia el mar; había arrastrado a Clary y había dejado a Jonathan. Tenía que haber vuelto por él.

No es que le importara si el idiota sobrevivía, pero estaba ese pequeño gran detalle de que había vuelto a robarle su cuerpo.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. ¡Bastardo!

Casi sin saber lo que hacía, comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el océano. Luke soltó una maldición por detrás de él y lo detuvo justo cuando Jace estaba a punto de echarse a nadar.

—¡Espera, maldita sea! —gritó el hombre, reteniéndolo por el brazo.

—¡Tengo que ir por él! —rugió Jace—. ¡Tengo que salvarme! ¡Voy a morir!

—¡No! ¡Escúch…! —Luke entonces pareció captar sus palabras y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?  
—¡Suéltame! —Jace trató de arrojarse hacia delante, pero el agarre de Luke era de hierro—. ¡Ha vuelto a secuestrarme en su sucio cuerpo!

Luke rodó los ojos.

—No otra vez ese juego.

Jace lo miró, furioso y desquiciado. Había llegado a su límite. Comenzó a cerrar el puño…

—¡Luke! —una cabeza rubia surgió del agua a unos metros de ellos. Jace casi quiso gritar del alivio y la furia cuando vio a su padre yendo hacia ellos, arrastrando a Jonathan Roba Cuerpos tras él.

Jace los miró acercarse con recelo.

—Espero que no estés muerto —le dijo al inconsciente Jonathan cuando Stephen pasó a su lado cargándolo—. Realmente lo espero o te iré a hacer pedazos al infierno.

Stephen le lanzó una mirada torva. Estaba pálido y con el rostro desencajado.

—Basta ya, Jonathan.

Jace, cansado, decidió que no valía la pena ponerse a gritar que él era su hijo. Malhumorado y gruñendo por lo bajo, se acercó a su padre mientras éste depositaba delicadamente a Jonathan en el suelo. Jace reprimió el impulso de darle una patada e hizo una mueca. Estaba jodido.

Luke, a su lado, fue hacia Clary. Jace resistió el impulso de seguirlo y fue tras su padre. Stephen comenzó a ponerle runas a Jonathan por todo el cuerpo mientras éste yacía inquietantemente quieto en el suelo.

Una vez que acabo, se puso de pie y ladeó la cabeza.

—Esto debe bastar.

Jace miró al otro chico con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Está muerto? Espero que no esté muerto. La muerte no combina conmigo.

—No está muerto —dijo Stephen con voz molesta—. Simplemente esta inconsciente, Jonathan. Debemos esperar.

Jace miró hacia Clary. Tampoco se movía. Volvió a mirar hacia Jonathan.

—¿Puedo despertarlo?

—No.

—Si quieres puedo golpearlo.

—No.

—Puedo golpearlo suavemente.

Stephen hizo un sonido impaciente.

—¡No!

—Como digas —dijo Jace y luego pateó a Jonathan en la cabeza—. ¡DESPIERTA!

—¡Jonathan! —gritó Stephen, alterado.

—Lo sé, a mí también me duele golpearme a mí mismo —dijo Jace con falso arrepentimiento—, ¿crees que es fácil arruinar tanta belleza?

—¿Qué?

Jace volvió a patear a Jonathan.

—Demonios, no sabía que tenía la cabeza tan dura —volvió a patearlo, ahora en las costillas—. Y que pectorales, por el ángel.

—¡Jonathan! —Stephen estaba horrorizado.

—¡Stephen! —Luke se puso de pie, con Clary en brazos, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora!

—Sí, ¿lo ves? —dijo Jace distraídamente y volvió a patear a Jonathan—. Ahora tenemos que despertarlo, te estoy facilitando el trabajo.

Stephen se giró de pronto, sin escucharlo y miró algo más allá. Jace lo escuchó maldecir y entonces siguió su mirada. A través del brillo del sol, distinguió a varis figuras oscuras acercándose a ellos.

—¿Supongo que esos no son amigos, verdad? —dijo con voz aburrida—. Haber sido acuchillado por mi novia no fue suficiente, ya veo —alzó la vista al cielo—. ¿Raziel, que te he hecho para que me hagas esto? ¿No soy toda la perfección del cielo hecha mortal?

—El sol le está afectando —dijo Luke—. Y los golpes en la cabeza. Será mejor que lo traigas aquí antes de que empeore.

Stephen se acercó a él refunfuñando. Jace entonces escuchó un silbido en el aire, como algo arrojado en el aire… y se agachó justo cuando la flecha le pasaba zumbando por la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó y se puso de pie, mitad furioso mitad indignado—. ¡Casi me cortan una oreja! —se giró hacia Stephen, que lo tomó de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Larga historia —jadeó su padre, molesto—. Corre.

—¡Ustedes! —dijo una voz grave—. ¡En nombre de la Clave les ordeno que se detengan!

Jace soltó una carcajada.

—Si, hombre, lo que digas. ¿También quieres un coco con sombrilla?

—¡Disparen!

Jace maldijo y se tiró al suelo.

—¡Ayúdame con Jace! —gritó Stephen—. ¡Rápido!

Si, ahora le tocaba cargar con el idiota desmayado. Jace se acercó a él corriendo, tomó un brazo de Jonathan y antes de saber lo que hacían él y su padre estaban corriendo por la playa a gritos, arrastrando a Jonathan tras ellos como un saco de arena.

Jace se las ingenió para golpear la cabeza del otro chico contra todas las cosas del camino y sintió una risa malvada resonar en su interior.

—Vamos muy lento —dijo mirando hacia atrás—. Votaría que lo dejemos aquí como distracción pero dado que es mi cuerpo no puedo.

Stephen murmuró algo por lo bajo que sonó sospechosamente a '_secuelas de conmoción cerebral_' y siguió corriendo. Jace entonces tropezó contra una piedra y cayó de bruces encima de Jonathan. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a abofetearlo.

—¡Despierta, demonios, tu idiota! —bofetada, bofetada, bofetada—. Oye, ¿alguien no tiene una piedra?

—¡Jonathan! —rugió Stephen—. ¡Levántate!

—¡Si no lo despertamos no llegamos muy lejos! —bramó Jace viendo como Luke iba muy delante de ellos con Clary. Bien. Si Clary estaba a salvo, todo estaba bien para él—. ¡Despierta, maldita sea estúpido desecho de demonio!

Los gritos comenzaron allegar hacia ellos. Stephen comenzó a entrar en pánico. Jace, muy tranquilo inclinó la cabeza hasta casi tocar la nariz de Jonathan… y gritó.

Jonathan abrió los ojos dorados de golpe y gritó al verlo.

—¡Ja! —bramó Jace—. ¡Ya vez que lo he desper…!

Jonathan se levantó tan rápido que las cabezas de ambos chocaron. Jace se quedó con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro antes de caer desmayado en el suelo.

—Oh, genial —escuchó decir a su padre a lo lejos—. ¡Perfecto!

* * *

—Creo que deberíamos despertarlo.

La infantil voz de Max surgió lejana, como si surgiera de otro mundo. Junto a ella llegaron más sonidos distantes: el crujir del suelo, voces susurrantes, el viento golpeando afuera y haciendo sonar las hojas de los árboles.

—Magnus ha dicho que lo dejemos descansar.

Ésa era la voz de Amatis; suave, cansada.

—Pues ya ha descansado dos días. Y yo estoy empezando a ponerme ansiosa.

—Tú siempre estás ansiosa, Isabelle.

Las voces se iban lentamente haciendo más claras, ahuyentado el sueño a un lado. Jace se removió incómodo en una superficie suave y una sensación extraña lo embargó de pronto.

—Claro, porque nadie nos está persiguiendo y tratando de apresarnos ¿verdad?

—Podrían dejarlos aquí —dijo la voz de Simon.

—Están a salvo aquí —dijo Magnus, altivo—. O eso creo.

—… o tirados por ahí —continuó Simon—. Como en un basurero.

—¿Estás loco? —casi gritó Alec.

—Estaba bromeando —dijo Isabelle y Jace casi pudo verla rodando los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro que no pueden rastrearnos aquí? —dijo la profunda voz de Stephen—. No estoy dudando de sus habilidades, pero… bueno, la verdad es que sí estoy dudando.

—Aquí nadie podrá atraparlos —dijo Magnus—, sin pasar primero sobre la furia verde.

Se escuchó un gruñido, probablemente de Ragnor.

—No me hagas exiliarte de mi casa y lanzarte una maldición para que te crezcan cactus por todo el cuerpo, y cuando todo el cuerpo me refiero a _todo._

Magnus hizo un sonido desdeñoso.

—No hace falta ponerse agresivo. ¿O ahora serás un chícharo con espinas?

—¿Sabes lo que se siente cuándo te sale un cactus en el trasero, Magnus?

—No, y creo poder vivir perfectamente sin saberlo.

—Entonces cállate.

—Vamos Ragnor, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan amargado? ¡Estamos entre amigos!  
—¿Y por qué tu no dejas de comportarte como un maniaco?

—Porque yo soy asombroso.

—Al menos tú te lo crees.

—¡Está despertando! —saltó Max—. ¡Miren!

Se escuchó un revuelo y pasos apresurados seguidos de un gruñido. Jace arrugó el ceño y abrió los ojos. No vio el rostro de Max frente a él, ni el de Alec o Isabelle. En su lugar se encontró con un techo de madera lleno de telarañas.

Jace se enderezó. A pesar del aturdimiento se sentía bien, bastante bien para variar. Se miró los brazos; las runas de curación se habían desvanecido completamente dejando solo cicatrices plateadas en su piel pálida.

La piel de Jonathan.

Jace hizo una mueca. Había esperado que hubiera sido un delirio, pero ahora sabía que no tendría tanta suerte. Se puso de pie y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintió dolor al hacerlo. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca de lino que dejaba ver las runas negras sobre su piel. Jace vio que había unas botas junto a su cama y se las calzó rápidamente.

Mientras lo hacía, escuchó las voces que provenían desde fuera.

—Creo que está aturdido —estaba diciendo Isabelle—. ¿Tal vez deberíamos golpearlo?

—¿Q..qué demonios? —ésa era la voz de Jonathan—. ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!

—Es bien sabido por los brujos que la sangre de gallina es un buen tónico para recuperar las fuerzas —dijo Magnus—. Tómala.

Jace terminó de calzarse las botas y solo entonces miró alrededor. Estaba en cuarto pequeño y colorido; las paredes eran de madera y había cuadros colgados de ellas con imágenes a colores. Había flores en el buró al lado de su cama y también en la repisa de la ventana. Al otro lado del cristal se podía ver un pedazo de llanura verde y el bosque oscuro detrás. El cielo era de un azul radiante y el sol brillaba a través de las ramas.

Jace salió de la habitación y se internó en un pasillo. Había varias puertas cerradas a su paso y las voces llegaban desde el final del pasillo.

—¡No voy a comerme una gallina! —estaba gritando Jonathan, furioso.

—No te la vas a comer, solo beberás su sangre.

Jonathan soltó una carcajada seca.

—Tienes tres segundos para quitarte de encima de mí.

—Intenta hacer algo y te convertiré en un adorable pez payaso dorado.

—Ah, vamos Jace —dijo Isabelle—. Solo es sangre.

—¡No soy Jace, estúpida!

—Yo le creo —dijo Max.

—Está delirando —dijo Simon, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso le ayudará a recobrar el juicio? —dijo Alec, lleno de incertidumbre.

—Muy seguro —dijo Magnus—. Ahora ayúdenme a metérselo en la boca.

Jace se detuvo al llegar a la sala de estar. Parpadeó. Era un lugar pequeño, como el interior de una cabaña, y había varios sillones de colores distintos. Isabelle estaba sentada sobre la alfombra junto a Max; Amatis, por su parte, estaba sentada sobre un sillón rojo con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. La chimenea estaba apagada y Ragnor estaba recargado sobre ella, con una expresión de sombría diversión en su rostro verde. Todo parecía normal excepto por el hecho de que Jonathan estaba inmovilizado en el sillón con Magnus, Alec, Simon y Stephen encima de él.

—¡Bebe!

—¡ALEJA ESA GALLINA!

—¡BEBE AHORA, JACE HERONDALE!

Los cuatros estaban tratando de hacerle beber sangre del cuello de una gallina mientras Jonathan se retorcía y gritaba en el sillón.

—Como siempre —dijo Jace en voz alta y todos se giraron al escuchar su voz—, llego en un momento fantástico.

—Ah —dijo Isabelle, desdeñosa—, eres tú.

—¿Dónde está Clary?

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Ya habías tardado.

—Durmiendo —dijo Simon mirándolo con expresión extraña—. Aún no ha despertado.

Jace estaba a punto de preguntar dónde estaba cuando otra voz lo interrumpió:

—¡Jace! —el rostro de Max se iluminó al verlo. Al parecer, era el único que lo notaba—. ¡Eres tú! ¡Has despertado!

El niño se levantó del suelo de un salto y corrió a sus brazos. Jace sonrió y lo alzó. Lo sentía ligero en sus brazos, casi como a Clary. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, allí donde ella lo había apuñalado.

Jonathan aprovechó la distracción y derribó a Magnus de una patada. Alec gritó y trató de hacerle tomar de la gallina, pero Jonathan le dio un puñetazo. Stephen y Simon trataron desesperadamente de agarrarlo, pero Jonathan ya los había esquivado de un veloz movimiento y se había puesto de pie. Su pecho subía y bajaba, furioso.

Jace soltó una carcajada.

—¿Disfrutando de tiempo familiar, Sebby?

Jonathan lo miró y sus ojos negros chispearon.

—Sabía que todos tus amigos estaban idiotas, pero no tenía de cuan grande, inmensamente retrasados estaban.

—Oh, bienvenido al grupo —murmuró Ragnor.

Alec miraba del Jace a Jonathan, con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué… cómo….? —de repente pareció molesto—. ¿Ahora son mejores amigos o qué?

Jonathan le lanzó una mirada de aburrido desdén.

—¿Celoso?

—Yo no…

—Si Magnus se te mete dentro —dijo Jace arrastrando las palabras y se recargó en la pared—, dudo que puedas simplemente odiarlo ¿cierto?

—Si Magnus se te mete dentro —repitió Jonathan con una sonrisa burlona—. Apuesto que ya lo hizo y le gustó.

Stephen se atragantó y escupió el café sobre el suelo. Magnus alzó una ceja y se miró las uñas, sin decir nada. Alec abrió la boca y la cerró, procesando sus palabras. Entonces se puso tan rojo que pareció convertirse en un tomate.

—¿Qué? —dijo Max, mirando a todos desde los brazos de Jace—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada —dijo Isabelle rodando los ojos.

—¡Quiero saber!

Simon soltó una risita.

—Cosas de grandes —se apresuró a decir Amatis.

Alec apuntó a Jonathan con un dedo tembloroso.

—Tú… Tú… ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

Jonathan se derrumbó en un sillón al lado de Amatis, que se alejó de él rápidamente.

—Eso fue por la gallina —dijo Jonathan tranquilamente y sonrió salvajemente—. ¿Recuerdas?

—JACE —los ojos de Alec se habían convertido en el color del cielo durante una tormenta eléctrica.

Jace alzó las manos.

—A mí no me digas nada.

—Nadie está hablando contigo —siseó Isabelle.

Jace alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Déjalo en paz —chilló Max, abrazando a Jace por el cuello—. ¡Él es Jace!

Alec chilló y se lanzó contra Jonathan, que soltó una carcajada y saltó del sillón justo cuando Alec caía sobre él.

—¡Te mataré!

Magnus parecía oscuramente divertido. Jonathan saltó sobre otro sillón y Jace, sin soltar a Max, agarró a Alec de la camisa cuando pasaba rabiando a su lado.

—En otras situaciones —dijo tranquilamente—, te dejaría matarlo, pero dado que ese es mi bonito cuerpo y mi bonita cara, no puedo dejar que los arruines.

Jonathan le lanzó una mirada de superioridad a Alec y sonrió arrebatadoramente.

—¡Suéltame! —rugió Alec.

—Alec —dijo Jace—. ¿Quieres calmarte?

—¡NO!

—De acuerdo —Jace lo golpeó en la nuca y Alec cayó desmayado a sus pies.

—¿Qué HICISTE? —rugió Magnus, de repente molesto.

Jace pateó suavemente la cabeza de Alec. Nada. Ni un pestañeo.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo en paz —dijo medio para sí, asombrado.

—¡Jace! —gritó Isabelle.

Jace la ignoró y miró a todos lados con el ceño fruncido. Alzó una ceja cuando notó las cortinas corridas y la estancia en tinieblas.

—Vaya —dijo Jonathan con una lenta, divertida mirada—, cualquiera diría que esto es la tumba de un vampiro.

—Si —Simon alzó las manos—, bienvenidos a mi cripta. Disculpen por la mala iluminación pero eso molesta a mis murciélagos.

—Mi sola presencia ya es suficiente para iluminar esta habitación —dijo Jace, cortante—. Pero me gustaría saber porque nos estamos escondiendo como ratas.

Simon estrechó los ojos ante la mención de vampiros y ratas.

Stephen se aclaró la garganta y miró a Jace. A éste no le gustó la expresión vacilante de su rostro.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Por fin —dijo Ragnor mirando al cielo.

—Pronto —añadió Amatis—. Solo estábamos esperando a que despertaran, Magnus dijo que podía ser peligroso sacarlos de aquí en su estado.

Jace alzó las cejas y se giró hacia su padre.

—No tengo idea de que están hablando y me estoy frustrando.

—Figúrate —dijo Magnus, que se había sentado en el suelo y acariciaba el rostro de Alec distraídamente—. Pensé que esa la frase de Sammy.

Simon rodó los ojos.

—Mira, Jace —Stephen se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la estancia—. La cosa es que…

—No me digas —dijo Jace arrastrando las palabras arrogantemente—. Debemos irnos porque La Clave ha decidido honrarme como héroe y tenemos que llegar a tiempo para la inauguración de la nueva estatua justo en el centro de la Plaza del Ángel que seré yo en mi pose de héroe cubierto en llamas.

Stephen se pasó la mano por el cabello y parpadeó.

—No exactamente…

—No me digas —replicó Jace—, La Clave ahora es mi club de fans oficial y estamos ocultos porque en cuanto todos me vean me perseguirán por toda la ciudad solo para tocar un pedazo de mí.

Simon bufó.

—Si te refieres a que quieren tocarte para hacerte pedazos, tal vez.

—Vampiro malo —dijo Jace apuntándolo con un dedo como si fuera su mascota—. Quieto.

Simon le hizo una señal obscena.

—Chicos… —comenzó Stephen.

—Oh, por favor —Isabelle se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de los hombros, y le lanzó una mirada desafiante—. Supongo que ya sabes que han pasado dos días desde la batalla ¿no?

—Si —dijo Jace con sarcasmo—, no es que estuviera inconsciente y casi muerto en la habitación de al lado. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Oh, cállate —Isabelle hizo una mueca.

—¿Podemos ir al punto? —dijo Jonathan mirándolos a través de sus pestañas. De alguna manera, lograba hacer que los ojos dorados de Jace lucieran negros—. Me estoy aburriendo.

—Sí, claro —dijo Isabelle, mordaz—, porque todos estamos aquí para divertirte ¿verdad?

Jonathan pareció divertido.

—Se me ocurren muchas maneras de divertirme contigo.

Isabelle le lanzó una mirada capaz de cortar el hielo.

—Y a mí unas cuantas de romperte la cara, pero mis botas son nuevas y no quiero estropearlas con tu sangre.

—Tienes mi permiso para hacerlo —dijo Jace—, siempre y cuando sea su rostro y no el mío. Si quieres me pongo en posición.

Jace giró el rostro, ofreciéndole su mejilla a Isabelle. Stephen alzó las manos, sintiendo que la situación se salía de control.

—Lo que pasó después de la batalla fue que después de que terminamos con Lilith y Valentine, los demás demonios simplemente desaparecieron en el aire —Stephen ladeó la cabeza—. Después de eso Luke fue a liberar al cónsul y al inquisidor, que habían estado encerrados en una torre.

—Como princesas —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa malvada—, pero bastante feas, ya que nadie se molestó en salvarlas.

—No lo sabía —objetó Simon—, y aunque lo hubiera sabido no creo que lo hubiera hecho. No es como si no me hubieran intentado matar mientras vivía aquí.

—¿Enserio? —dijo Jace alzando las cejas—. Qué lástima, no estuve aquí para verlo.

—Y después de eso —dijo Stephen, alzando la voz y callando a Jace con la mirada—, el cónsul y el inquisidor solicitaron una reunión en el Gard. Como se imaginarán, no estaban nada felices.

—A veces me pregunto si ser un patético amargado es un requisito para ser Cónsul —refunfuñó Isabelle y volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados al lado de Simon.

—Así que los piratas, los submundos y todos los prisioneros liberados fueron allí. Luke y yo fuimos los que hablamos por ellos —Stephen carraspeó—, obviamente, los piratas querían su recompensa por la ayuda que les habían prestado durante la batalla, al igual que los submundos. La recompensa que, de hecho, nosotros les prometimos.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Jace con una nota de cinismo en la voz—. La Clave les dijo que sí alegremente, los abrazó y les dio cofres llenos de oro mientras les decía que volvían a ser aceptados por la ciudad y yo, en especial, sería el nuevo Ángel Jace, el salvador.

—Algo así —dijo Stephen—, excepto por el hecho de que el Cónsul se puso furioso y comenzó a gritar cosas bastante desagradables que incluían el hecho de que luchar en una sola batalla no remediaba toda una vida de traición y piratería.

—Prácticamente —dijo Simon, pensativo—, les enseñaron el dedo de en medio mientras les gritaban 'fuera'.

—Si, claro —dijo Isabelle, desdeñosa—. Como si ellos hubieran estado ahí.

—En fin —Stephen se encogió de hombros, pero parecía molesto—. La Clave decidió darles el oro que pedían, pero no me cabe duda de que no hubieran dudado en apresarlos de no ser porque los propios Cazadores de Sombras se opusieron. Y Luke también.

—Y todos ya se han largado —dijo Isabelle—, porque no son tan estúpidos como creíamos. Nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Y los fantasmas? —dijo Max—. ¿También ellos obtuvieron su recompensa?

Stephen sonrió de lado.

—Fue muy divertido observar a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras insultando al Inquisidor, pero ellos no podían verlo. La mayoría no podía. Al final se aburrieron y se fueron, pero no sin antes tirar al Cónsul del estrado y darle un susto de muerte cuando '_Viruela demoníaca'_ comenzó a sonar de la nada —Stephen pareció oscuramente complacido, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Amatis también sonrió.

—Lo cual, claro, no ayudó a mejorar su humor.

—Perfecto —dijo Jonathan—. Pero aun no entiendo que hacemos escondidos en este mugrero.

Magnus le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

—Puedes irte y disfrutar cuando te den cacería, nefilim.

—¿Cacería? —dijo Jace y miró a todos—. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

Stephen cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

—Bueno… —sus ojos se tornaron de un azul medianoche—, la primera discusión fue sobre los piratas y los submundos. Ustedes dos fueron el segundo gran problema.

—Qué raro —bufó Simon.

Los ojos de Jace centellearon.

—Espero que hayan discutido sobre cuál era la forma mejor de alabarnos por nuestro heroico acto.

—En realidad —dijo Stephen—, discutieron sobre qué precio ponerles a sus cabezas.

Jonathan resopló.

—Suponiendo que puedan llegar a ella.

Jace pareció sumamente ofendido.

—¿Solo mi cabeza? ¿Te refieres a que insinúan a que el resto de mi cuerpo no vale nada? Eso es un insulto.

—¡Eso es injusto! —dijo Max, furioso—. ¡Si no hubiera sido por ellos nunca lo hubiéramos logrado!

—Eso mismo dijimos —dijo Stephen con voz cansina—. La Clave no escuchó. Y al final se les acusó de robo, piratería, conspiración, destrucción de propiedad privada, secuestro, falsa identidad…

—¿Algo más? —se burló Jonathan—. ¿También somos conspiradores hijos de Satán y venimos a derrumbar las salvaguardas para reírnos mientras dejamos que los maten a todos mientras reímos?

—Y asesinato —finalizó Stephen.

—Asesinato —dijo Jace, impresionado—. Ésa es una palabra muy fuerte. ¿Cómo pueden creer que alguien con mi angelical apariencia pueda hacer algo así?

—Justo cuando terminamos la sesión —siguió Stephen, sin hacerle caso—, Jordan nos dijo que habían visto a un chico salir del agua arrastrando a una chica pelirroja en la playa cerca de la Puerta Sur. Luke y yo habíamos mandado a hacer una búsqueda mientras estábamos en el Gard, y cuando lo supimos fuimos por ustedes de inmediato. Supongo que el Cónsul debió de habernos visto salir corriendo y por eso mandó a aquéllos Cazadores de Sombras tras nosotros.

Jace silbó por lo bajo.

—Claro, porque yo soy un delincuente peligroso que casi destruye la ciudad por diversión. Mi reinado de terror estuvo a punto de dominar el mundo.

—Y por eso estamos aquí —continuó Stephen volviendo a alzar la voz—. En la casa de Ragnor a las afueras de Port Idris, en el bosque Brocelind. Es el único lugar donde estamos a salvo ahora mismo.

—¿Y Luke? —preguntó Max—. No lo he visto.

—No ha querido venir porque había posibilidad que lograran rastrearlo —dijo Stephen—. Así que se quedó en la ciudad tratando de distraer a la Clave para que no decidan comenzar una búsqueda.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, ahora ya saben porque tenemos que decidir qué hacer.

Jace la miró.

—¿Quieres decir aparte de ir a ahorcar al Inquisidor y colgarlo de un torre demonio?

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Simon—, desde que sus cabezas tiene precio y en cuanto los atrapen los van a azotar. En público.

Jace estrechó los ojos.

—Y como siempre la gente busca excusas para destrozarme la ropa —se cruzó de brazos—. Pensé que la Clave sería diferente. Pero —miró de soslayo a Jonathan con una sonrisita de suficiente—, apuesto que Jonathan no tiene problemas. Tiene una buena relación con el látigo.

Jonathan hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Yo lo llamaría una relación complicada —se encogió de hombros—, pero en realidad me compadezco de la persona que cree que podrá ponerme un dedo encima.

—Cierto —dijo Jace, como si lo considerara—. Podría salir a la calle y entrenarme con ellos. Sería divertido perseguirlos por la calle mientras rio.

—No van a salir de aquí —dijo Stephen con voz dura—. ¿Ustedes creen que esto es gracioso?

—Si —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Y es más gracioso —dijo Jace—, si tú crees que van a poder atraparnos.

—Arrogancia —Magnus arrugó la nariz—. Creo que me está mareando ¿alguien tiene algún aromatizante?

—No solos los azotarán —dijo Amatis, preocupada—, los matarán, Jace.

—Todo un detalle de su parte —sonrió Jace—. Solo espero que también pongan carteles de 'se busca' con mi rostro en él. Estoy seguro que la mayoría los guardarán en sus casas y los besaran en silencio.

—Cuando la sesión de presunción haya acabado —dijo Isabelle—, ¿tal vez podríamos hablar sobre qué haremos ahora?

Jace sonrió.

—Estaba por decir que a lo mejor ponían Jace 'Cosa Caliente' Herondale en los carteles. O 'Cosa Sexy', ¿cuál crees que es mejor?

—Estúpido idiota —dijo Jonathan—. Oh, espera, no dijiste eso.

—En realidad —dijo Simon—, esa aplica para los dos.

Jace le lanzó una mirada de desabrido desdén.

—¿Acaso te he dado permiso de hablar?

Simon se encogió de hombros.

—Si te ha quedado el saco…

Jonathan miró a Stephen con una helada molestia en su rostro.

—¿Dónde tienen a Clary?

—Está en el cuarto al final del pasillo —dijo Magnus mientras jugaba con el cabello del inconsciente Alec—. Pero si yo fuera tú, no iría ahora mismo.

—Lo cual me importaría si no hiciera siempre lo que yo quisiera —dijo Jonathan y se puso de pie.

—Yo también voy —dijo Jace de inmediato.

Stephen pareció incómodo.

—Jocelyn está con ella.

—Y no creo que ella quiera verlos —dijo Simon—. Vi que tenía un cuchillo de cocina con ella y creo que sé muy bien a quién desea clavárselo.

Jonathan apretó la mandíbula.

—Si Jocelyn quiere estar ahí, no me interesa, voy a ir a ver a mi hermana.

—¿Tu hermana? —dijo Stephen, confundido y luego hizo una mueca—. Otra vez este juego…

—No es ningún juego —dijo Jonathan con voz helada—. Pero si eres tan estúpido para entenderlo, tampoco me importa.

—Cállate —dijo Jace, suave como la hoja de un cuchillo.

—Chicos —dijo Isabelle, poniéndose de pie con una expresión molesta en el rostro—, no es que no esté preocupada por Clary también, pero si alguien está en peligro ahora, eres tú, Jace. Y tú también —dijo, mirando a Jonathan con desprecio—. Pero a nadie le importa —volvió a mirar a Jace—. Creo que lo que deberíamos planear es como salir de aquí.

—¿Salir? —dijo Jace, y sus ojos llamearon—. ¿Y dejar a Clary aquí?

—Clary esta salvo aquí —dijo Isabelle con voz feroz—. A ella no la están buscando. A ti sí.

—No me iré a ningún lado sin Clary —replicó Jonathan con voz dura.

—Perfecto —dijo Isabelle con fiereza—. Puedes quedarte si quieres, no me importa.

—Yo tampoco me iré, Isabelle —dijo Jace.

Isabelle negó con la cabeza.

—Genial —dijo con voz helada—, pero si Clary estuviera despierta dudo mucho que le hubiera gustado esto.

—Pero no lo está —replicó Jace, mordaz—. Por mi culpa.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, Jace, no empecemos con esto…

—Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren —dijo Magnus—, supongo que a Ragnor no le importará. Y lo cierto es que le hace falta algo de compañía. Si sigue así, se terminará convirtiendo en una fruta amargada.

Ragnor reapareció en la puerta —Jace ni siquiera había notado cuando había salido— con una taza humeante en la mano.

—Así que se van a quedar —dijo con voz resignada y sombría—. Espero que no destruyan mi casa.

—No nos vamos a quedar —replicó Isabelle, alterada.

Simon se levantó de suelo y trató de ponerle un brazo en el hombro, pero ella se zafó.

—Solo espera que Alec despierte —dijo con un deje amenazante.

Jace soltó una carcajada seca.

—Pueden intentar sacarme arrastrando, pero no lograrán.

Jonathan, hastiado, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Yo me largo.

Jace comenzó a seguirlo, pero Stephen lo detuvo.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Jace alzó las cejas.

—Querrás decir con tu hijo ¿no? —señaló a Jonathan—. Ve por él.

Stephen se limitó a mirarlo en silencio.

—De acuerdo —gruñó Jace y siguió a su padre a la puerta.

* * *

Las botas de Jonathan apenas hicieron ruido cuando se detuvo frente a la habitación de Clary. La puerta estaba entreabierta y desde ahí alcanzaba a ver a Jocelyn sentada frente a la cama con la mirada perdida. Jonathan notó que tenía el rostro pálido y desencajado.

_No es como si me importara. _

Abrió la puerta, que rechinó mientras se abría exhalando un olor a flores, madera y Clary. Jocelyn se irguió muy tiesa, como si despertara de un sueño, y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando lo vio.

_A Jace_, se recordó, _está viendo a Jace. Si me hubiera visto a mí, ya me hubiera sacado a golpes._

—Fuera —le espetó Jocelyn con los ojos de fuego verde.

Jonathan la ignoró y se sentó en la cama junto a Clary, de lado opuesto al de Jocelyn. Su hermana estaba muy quieta, con el rostro blanco y los labios rosas como de muñeca porcelana. El cabello rojo estaba desparramado en la almohada y lucía apagado, vacío. Jonathan recordó que cuando Clary se ponía furiosa, sus rizos parecían una nube de fuego sobre su cabeza, poniéndose de punta.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

—Fuera —repitió Jocelyn con voz temblorosa.

—Vine a ver a mi hermana —dijo Jonathan sin mirarla con voz suave.

El rostro de Jocelyn palideció.

—No me importa quién eres —dijo con voz helada—. No te quiero ni a ti ni al otro cerca de mi hija.

Jonathan intentó acariciar el rostro de su hermana, pero una delgada mano lo detuvo asiéndolo por la muñeca. Una mano de largos y delicados dedos, de artistas, justo como las de él.

—Fuera —volvió a decir Jocelyn con voz fiera—. No te quiero aquí.

Jonathan alzó la mirada lentamente hacia ella.

—Ni yo a ti —dijo con voz controlada. De alguna manera, se dio cuenta de que su calma inquietó aún más a Jocelyn—. Vete.

—No dejaré a mi hija sola contigo —dijo ella con voz seca.

Jonathan se soltó de su agarre de un jalón.

—De acuerdo, entonces podemos sentarnos todos aquí como una familia feliz.

—Tú no eres parte de nuestra familiar —dijo Jocelyn con voz helada—. Luke, Clary y yo lo somos. No somos Morgenstern.

Jonathan se encogió de hombros.

—Ella es mi hermana.

—Clary es mi hija —dijo ella en voz baja, cortante—. Tú no lo eres.

Jonathan miró a Clary, ignorando deliberadamente a su madre_. Jocelyn_, se dijo con fiereza, es _Jocelyn_. La mujer que lo había abandonado. La mujer que nunca le había importado su único hijo.

_Clary_, se dijo. Clary era su última oportunidad. Si a ella le pasaba algo, si ella moría, el resto de su humanidad moriría con ella. Su madre lo había abandonado. Su padre, la única persona que él quiso hacer sentir orgulloso, siempre lo negó. Siempre prefirió creer que Jace era su hijo.

Una oleada de rabia se apoderó de él, tan fuerte que por un momento el mundo se volvió rojo y negro frente a sus ojos. Quiso matar a Jocelyn. Quiso matarla como quiso matar a su padre. La muerte no era nada para él, no le importaba.

Recordó todas las noches que había pasado estudiando los libros que su padre le había dado, las veces que al reflejo de la luz mágica había leído la misma frase, una y otra vez.

_Ave atque vale._

Pero no sentía nada. No sentía el dolor y la pérdida. Lo único que sentía era odio y diversión, dos caras perversas del demonio que estaba dentro de él.

Y Jonathan ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Era él el demonio o era alguien más dentro de él? ¿Quién era él?

Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, solo vio el rostro de Clary. Su única luz, lo único que le quedaba.

Clary era paz. Y la paz era lo único que lograba calmar el odio y la perversidad, lo único real.

Era como si estuviera encerrado en un cuarto oscuro, con un único rayo de luz colándose desde el cielo y él se aferrara desesperadamente a él, sabiendo que si se va, se hundirá por siempre en la oscuridad.

Y entonces nadie, jamás, podría salvarlo.

_El recuerdo era vago, borroso como si tratara de verlo a través de una cortina que se mecía al viento. Veía destellos de una colina y un mar de hierba verde que se mecía al viento, extendiéndose hasta llegar a la linde del bosque. Sentía una sensación cálida y lejana, el recuerdo de otros días y el niño que una vez había sido._

_Cuando habló, no reconoció su voz:_

—_¿Mi madre va a regresar? —había incertidumbre y esperanza en su voz, ambos mezclados con la curiosidad. Había escuchado hablar a los criados sobre ella, susurrando en los pasillos y callándose de pronto cuando lo veían ahí de pie, mirándolos en silencio a través de sus profundos ojos negros. Desde entonces había pensado mucho en eso, ¿cómo era ella? ¿por qué no estaba con él? _

_Ella debería estar ahí._

_Miró a su padre. Valentine estaba sentado sobre la hierba con una expresión helada en el rostro. No lo miró cuando habló:_

—_No, Jonathan, ella nunca va a regresar._

_Jonathan sintió como algo se desinflaba dentro de él_. Ella nunca va a regresar_. Se giró, tratando de que su padre no viera su rostro._

—_¿Está muerta? —dijo en voz baja—. Morir significa nunca regresar._

_Eso lo había aprendido muy pronto. _

—_No, no está muerta._

_Jonathan respingó. Una oleada de sorpresa y emoción lo recorrió como una descarga eléctrica. ¿Su madre estaba viva? ¿Estaba allá fuera, en algún lugar? ¿Pensaría en él? Pero…_

_Se giró hacia su padre, confundido y alterado._

—_Entonces ¿Por qué se fue? _

_El rostro de su padre se torció en una mueca de odio._

—_Por tu culpa —dijo y cada palabra fue como una cuchillada—. Porque hay algo mal en ti. _

_Jonathan se quedó muy quieto en el suelo. ¿Su culpa? ¿Pero que había hecho él? ¿Por qué su madre los había dejado? Una profunda desesperación se apoderó de él mezclada con el terror. ¿Era por eso que su padre le pegaba y le gritaba? ¿Era todo su culpa?_

—_¿Puedes… —dijo con un jadeo desesperado y luchó por controlarse— puedes arreglarme?_

_Una expresión de vacío se asomó en el rostro de su padre. Sus ojos negros miraban a lo lejos a través de sus pestañas de plata, como si no quisiera mirarlo. _

_Como si no soportara mirarlo._

—_Nada puede hacer que ella te ame —dijo con voz suave como el filo de un cuchillo—. Solo yo puedo amarte —su voz cobró un tinte seco—. Solo yo puedo amar a un monstruo, ¿entendiste? _

Monstruo._ Jonathan lo entendía. Su padre se lo decía a menudo. Y tenía razón... ninguna madre querría un monstruo._

_Se sentó en la hierba, de espaldas a su padre. Sus hombros se curvaron hacia abajo, pero no sentía ganas de llorar. Solo sentía algo hueco y vacío dentro de él, en algún lugar dónde debía estar su corazón._

_Pero él no tenía corazón. Los monstruos no tenían corazón._

—_... Sí._

Despertó con un sobresalto. La habitación estaba extrañamente fría y vacía. Jocelyn no debió soportar estar junto a él. Con una sonrisa irónica, Jonathan abrigó a Clary con la pesada manta, subiéndola hasta que casi tocó su mentón. Se recargó en la silla, agotado, y trató de luchar contra la desesperación.

Nunca había sido paciente.

Y no le agradaba la idea de su hermana estando dormida. Quería que despertara. Pronto.

Hacía mucho frío. Jonathan se puso de pie y fue hasta el viejo armario. Lo abrió y al instante una nube de polvo lo hizo parpadear. Soltó un gruñido, cerró de un portazo y volvió al lado de Clary. Se quitó su chaqueta de un jalón y se la puso encima.

Solo entonces sintió una mirada sobre él. Se giró y se encontró con Jocelyn mirándolo fijamente desde la puerta. Tenía una manta en sus manos.

Jonathan la ignoró y volvió a sentarse.

Jocelyn se sentó del lado opuesto, con la manta en sus manos. La agarraba tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —su voz fue tan baja que si Jonathan no hubiera estado prestado atención, no la hubiera escuchado—. Pensé que…

Jonathan rio, seca, amargamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Y acaso te importó? Yo más bien creería que estabas aliviada.

Jocelyn estaba muy pálida.

—Ellos dijeron que habías secuestrado a Clary. La tiraste por la borda..

Jonathan rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué nadie nunca olvidará eso?

Jocelyn lo miró y sus ojos verdes lucían apagados, vacíos, como fuego muerto.

—No olvidaré la primera vez te vi, Jonathan.

—Y me odiaste —dijo Jonathan una sonrisa feroz. Alzó los ojos hacia ella—. ¿Por qué?

Jocelyn retrocedió.

—Pensé que eras algo maldito —dijo Jocelyn con voz dolorosamente triste—, y a veces me pregunto si no estás fingiendo todo el tiempo. Tu padre te enseñó a hacer eso. A fingir cosas que no sientes.

_No sé lo que siento._

—Estoy maldito —dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa—. No tienes que sentir mal por mí, madre. ¿No deberías estar orgullosa?

—Lo siento —dijo Jocelyn en voz baja—. Mi Jonathan… para ti no hay salvación.

—¿Y quién dice que la quería? —Jonathan se recargó en la silla y miró a Clary.

_Mírala. Mírala y contrólate. No servirá de nada si matas a tu madre._

Jocelyn acercó algo hacia él. Jonathan levantó los ojos, aburrido y hastiado.

_¿Y ahora que quiere?_

—Hace frío —dijo ella en voz baja pero firme, extendiendo la manta hacia él—. Era para ti.

* * *

El viento frío alborotó el cabello de Jace cuando salió de la cabaña y siguió a su padre por entre la hierba. Sus botas resonaban en la grava mientras los dos atravesaban el verde claro en silencio hasta llegar a la linde del bosque. El bosque Brocelind era antiguo y oscuro, y el viento parecía susurrar historias entre las hojas de los árboles.

Stephen se giró hacia él. Sus cejas doradas estaban fruncidas.

—Tienes el cabello muy largo.

Jace lo miró fijamente.

—¿Me sacaste de la casa solo para regañarme por no cortarme el cabello? —sonrió torcidamente. Su padre tenía el cabello revuelto y largo como una enredadera, justo como él… si estuviera en su cuerpo—. ¿Y ya te has visto en un espejo?

—Córtatelo —dijo Stephen simplemente—. Y dile a Jonathan también, o pronto será Ricitos de Oro.

Jace rodó los ojos.

—¿Ya puedo irme? —dijo arrastrando las palabras como un hijo rebelde.

—No —dijo Stephen con una sonrisa de suficiente—. El sermón apenas comienza.

—¿Me puedo sentar? Prometo intentar no quedarme dormido.

—Disfrutaré despertándote, no te preocupes.

Jace recordó como Luke lo había abofeteado en la playa y de repente supo de quién había sido la idea. Le lanzó una mirada sospechosa.

Stephen sonrió, como si se disculpara.

—Sé que quieres quedarte aquí —comenzó—. Pero hay algo que quería preguntarte primero.

Jace cambió el peso de una pierna a otra. Su padre era más alto que él por unos centímetros y eso lo irritaba. No estaba acostumbrado a mirar a muchas personas hacia arriba o a la misma altura.

—Me arrastraste fuera de la casa, así que algo me dice que no será agradable.

Stephen ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Isabelle —dijo con voz neutral—. Deberíamos irnos.

—Pero.. —comenzó Jace.

—No quieres dejar a Clary —lo cortó Stephen—. Está bien, lo entiendo. Estarás aquí con ella. Ella despertará algún día. ¿Y luego qué?

—¿Me la robo?

Una chispa de diversión brilló en los ojos oscuros de su padre.

—Jace —dijo simulando dureza.

—No lo sé —dijo Jace y de pronto se sintió muy cansado—. No había pensado en eso.

Stephen sonrió de lado.

—Eso pensé —miró hacia el bosque. Los árboles se reflejaron en sus ojos haciéndolos ver como olas en un mar profundo—. Pero ahora es tiempo de que lo hagas. Jocelyn no querrá que te acerques a su hija, y aunque que estoy seguro que a Clary no le importará, también sé que ella le dolerá separarse de su madre. ¿Entiendes?

Jace apretó los dientes y asintió.

—Entonces —dijo Stephen mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Cuál es tu plan? Estás siendo perseguido por la Clave, lo que significa que nunca serás aceptado en la Ciudad de Cristal. Clary vive aquí. ¿Te irás y volverás a verla cada poco, poniendo en peligro a Isabelle, Max y Alec? ¿O te la llevarás, alejándola de su familia? —sus ojos azules brillaron—. ¿Qué le puedes ofrecer tú a Clary?

_Nada. Porque soy un delincuente y un pirata._

—No estoy diciendo que te alejes de ella —dijo Stephen con voz seria—, te estoy diciendo que te plantees bien que es lo que harás.

—Dime tú que hacer —dijo Jace, molesto—. Eres mi padre.

—Sé feliz —dijo Stephen simplemente—. Y hazla feliz también a ella.

Jace pateó el suelo

—Pero, ¿cómo?

Stephen ladeó la cabeza.

—Ésa es una pregunta que debes responderte tú mismo.

Jace la lanzó una mirada amarga.

—¿Y cómo hiciste feliz tu a mi madre?

Si Stephen se sorprendió, no lo mostró. Su rostro se quedó muy quieto.

—Esperaba que me preguntaras eso algún día.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Jace con sorna—. Vaya, y yo que pensé que sería la terrible historia de los Herondale y sus acérrimos enemigos los patos.

—Esa historia te la puede contar Will Herondale —dijo Stephen, pero su voz seguía siendo calmada—. Lo que quiero decir es que estaba esperando que preguntaras por Céline.

—Bueno, ya lo hice —dijo Jace con un deje extraño en su voz._ Es lo que había querido preguntarte desde que te conocí_—. La conocí ¿recuerdas? Pero solo era….

Dejó que su voz desvaneciera. _Un fantasma. Un recuerdo de lo que fue._

—Tu madre era buena —dijo Stephen con voz vacía—. Era dulce, divertida y soñadora.

—Pero tú no la amaste —dijo Jace—. Tú amaste a Amatis.

—Amo Amatis —asintió Stephen—. Pero también a Céline. La quería, a mi manera. —ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, como si recordara algo—. Ella era la persona más dulce que conocí. Y ella te amaba con locura —dijo de pronto y una nota triste tiñó su voz—. A pesar que nunca te tuvo en sus brazos. Te amaba incluso más de lo que una vez me amó a mí. Y yo no merecía que me amara. Ella sabía que yo no la quería como había querido a Amatis, y su familia siempre la degradó. Y tú… a veces pienso que ella creía que la única persona que de verdad la quería eras tú, su pequeño niño —miró a Jace con una sonrisa triste—. Su cabello era del color de la miel y su rostro era suave y delgado como una lágrima. Y sus ojos, tus ojos… eran del azul del cielo al amanecer. Tan claros, tan azules. Eran el color de la esperanza.

* * *

—Bienvenidos al Hospital St. Magnus para Cazadores de Sombras desesperados y estúpidos a los cuáles estoy obligador a ayudar porque son amigos de mi novio —Magnus señaló un sillón—. Siéntense.

Jace y Jonathan obedecieron y se sentaron sobre un sillón morado. El cuarto de Magnus era un derroche de color y cosas raras. Había listones colgando del techo y frascos llenos de cosas que brillaban. Jace tenía la ligera sospecha de que ahora sabía cómo Magnus podía brillar todo el tiempo.

—Así que, ¿cuál es su problema? —dijo Magnus mirándolos a través de sus ojos de gato.

Jace se recostó en el sillón y miró al sillón.

—No sé quién soy yo —dijo con fingida tristeza—. Ayúdame, doctor Magnus.

—Lo siento, pero yo ya perdí la cuenta de tus nombres —dijo Magnus—. Ahora solo espero que no termines siendo mi familia también. —miró a Jonathan—. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy endemoniado —dijo Jonathan, sombrío—. Necesito un exorcista

—Los convertiré a los dos en percheros si no hablan de una buena vez.

Jace se enderezó.

—Necesito recuperar mi cuerpo.

—Y yo el mío —dijo Jonathan—. Ahora.

—Me encanta patear en el trasero a los nefilim creídos —dijo Magnus haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. No creo poder ayudarlos.

—Eres el Gran Brujo —dijo Jace abarcando con sus manos toda la habitación—. ¿No puedes hacer alguna cosa rara con tus pócimas y devolvernos a nuestros cuerpos?

—No voy a tomar nada —dijo Jonathan, ceñudo—, escuché como convirtió al vampiro en rata.

—A ti te quedaría bien un pavo real —dijo Magnus, pensativo, mirando a Jace—. Y a ti —miró a Jonathan, que pareció súbitamente horrorizado—, un cuervo.

—¿No nos ayudarás, cierto? —dijo Jace, sombrío.

—Pues ahora que lo dices…

Magnus sonrió de una manera que a Jace no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

* * *

—No tomaré esto —dijo Jonathan rotundamente—. No lo haré nunca, jamás.

Cinco minutos después él y Jace estaba bebiendo sangre de gallina y haciendo arcadas.

—Así es, más, un poco más —dijo Magnus, mirándolos con un brillo divertido en sus ojos—. Esto los ayudará.

—Sí, claro —dijo Ragnor y rio—. Dejen que la magia de la gallina fluya sobre ustedes.

—Si esto no funciona —los amenazó Jonathan con la boca llena de sangre—. Los..

—Mataré, degollaré, consumiré sus almas, bla, bla, bla —dijo Magnus—. Claro. Ahora sigue bebiendo.

* * *

—Huele bien —dijo Simon desde la sala.

Isabelle, sentada con los brazos y piernas cruzadas en el sillón lo ignoró.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Max—. ¿A qué?

Simon olisqueó.

—Como a sangre de pollo.

—¿La sangre tiene sabores? —dijo Max, asombrado—. ¿A que sabe la mía?

—No la he probado.

Max estrechó sus ojos grises.

—¿Y la de Isabelle?

Simon sonrió con suficiencia.

—A fresas.

Izzy rodó los ojos.

—Oh, cállate la boca, Simon.

* * *

—Un pelo de sirena, una escama de pescado mágico, una ceniza de fuego fatuo, una verruga de duende—Jace se estremeció y puso las cosas la mesa—. Aquí está todo lo que pediste.

Él y Jonathan miraron a Magnus, que parecía muy divertido observándolos. Stephen se había reído en sus caras cuando los había visto cubiertos de sangre y esa-cosa-verde en la que Magnus les había obligado a revolcarse y que formaba parte del _'ritual de conversión'_.

—Es estiércol de vaca —les había dicho al final—. Hermoso ¿no lo es?

Jonathan había intentado ahorcarlo, pero Jace lo había detenido. No era buena idea hacer enojar a Magnus. Y tampoco a Ragnor.

—¿Y qué hacemos con esto? —dijo Jonathan bruscamente. Tenía la ropa desgarrada ahí dónde la sirena había intentado besarlo y arrastrarlo al mar mientras Jonathan le gritaba que apestaba a algas—. Oh, no me digas; me lo tengo que comer.

Jace frunció el ceño. Después de haber perseguido al duende por todo el bosque tenía cortes en toda la cara y una flor en la cabeza la cual estaba pegada mágicamente y no podía quitársela.

Ragnor sonrió. Parecía alguna clase de planta carnívora.

—¿Crees que ya los hemos torturado lo suficiente? —le preguntó a Magnus casualmente—. Debo admitir que me estoy divirtiendo a lo grande.

Magnus rio y sus manos soltaron chispas.

—Podríamos convertirlos en conejillos de indias por varios días.

Los ojos de Jonathan se convirtieron en dos rendijas.

—¿Qué?

—En realidad —dijo Magnus— esto fue mi venganza por haber golpeado a Alec.

Jace abrió la boca, indignado.

—¡Nos engañaste!

Jonathan lo miró, echando chispas.

—¡Yo no lo golpeé! ¡Fue él! —señaló a Jace y luego se miró a sí mismo, horrorizado y furioso—. ¡Me hiciste revolcarme en mierda!

—Estaba aburrido —Magnus se encogió de hombros.

Los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando fijamente y entonces se le fueron encima. Apenas habían dado un paso cuando Magnus tronó los dedos y los dos chocaron contra una pared invisible. Los dos rebotaron y cayeron al suelo entre gritos y maldiciones.

—¡Me he roto la nariz! —gritó Jace desde el suelo.

Jonathan rodó a su lado, se golpeó contra una mesa y miles de frascos brillantes cayeron sobre su cabeza. El chico comenzó a maldecir.

—Perfecto —dijo Magnus—. Ahora brillarás por un año.

Ragnor rio con desdén.

—Claro.

—Escuchen —dijo Magnus, inclinándose hacia ellos—. Esa runa que los une fue hecha por Clary. Nunca la había visto antes. Y no hay nada, al menos que yo puedo hacer, para quitarla. Solo Clary puede hacerlo.

—Pero en la batalla… —comenzó Jace.

—Aim les prendió fuego —asintió Magnus—. Me di cuenta. Cualquier otro Cazador de Sombras no hubiera sobrevivido, pero bueno, ya sabemos que ustedes dos son dos fenómenos.

—Gracias —dijo Jace—. Muchas gracias. Que delicadeza.

—De nada —sonrió Magnus con amabilidad—. Así que eso prácticamente inhabilitó la runa, pero no la destruyó. Cuando el fuego los abandonó, bueno… —chasqueó los dedos—. La runa dijo '_hey, hola de_ nuevo'.

Jonathan se limitó a gruñir mientras trataba de quitarse los brillos del cabello sin mucho éxito.

—¿Entonces qué?

Magnus los miró, divertido.

—Pues nada —dijo con una ancha sonrisa—. De todas formas, ¿para qué quieren separase ahora?

—¿Para qué? —dijo Jace, alzando la voz y señaló a Jonathan, que seguía en su batalla con los brillos—. ¿Vez eso? ¿Ese ser perfecto? ¡Me quiero de vuelta!

Jonathan lo miró escépticamente a través de su cabello brillante. Luego miró a Magnus.

—¿De verdad hace falta que diga algo después de eso?

—Es insultante —dijo Jace.

—Y tú un idiota.

—Y tú un estúpido.

Magnus rodó los ojos.

—Sin embargo, los dos comparten una cosa.

Los dos chicos lo miraron.

—¿Un apariencia angelical? —se burló Jace.

—No —Magnus se inclinó hacia ellos —. Que los dos harían todo por Clary. —Sonrió levemente, casi con tristeza—. ¿No se dan cuenta que tal vez todo lo que Clary quería era obligarlos a cuidarse el uno al otro cuando ella no estuviera?

* * *

—Así que te vas con viaje con Magnus ¿eh? —Jace sonrió y lanzó su daga al aire. El filo del cuchillo refulgió en el aire y luego volvió a caer en su mano. Miró a Alec a través de sus pestañas. Estaban en uno de los muchos cuartos de la cabaña, sentados en la cama y mirando al techo—. ¿Me golpearás si hago una broma sobre eso?

—Si —dijo Alec—. Así que cállate.

—Tanta agresividad hiere mi corazón —dijo Jace con falso pesar —. ¿No se se supone que deberías estar más feliz en tu próxima luna de miel?

—No es una luna de miel —se apresuró a decir Alec, sonrojado—. Es un viaje…

—Ya —Jace rodó los ojos—. ¿Ahora me dirás que es un viaje de investigación? Claro. Siempre y cuando se trate de buscar debajo de los pantalones de Magn…

—¡Jace! —casi gritó Alec, mirando a Max alarmado.

Max, que no parecía notar nada extraño, soltó una risita. Estaba sentado en la repisa de la ventana y traía puesta una blusa de Jace que le quedaba como un vestido.

—Pagaría por ver a Magnus en traje de baño en las playas del Caribe.

Jace se estremeció.

—Hay cosas que nunca se superan y luego Magnus en traje de baño. De seguro tendrá brillos.

—Y lentejuelas —Max parecía emocionado.

—Posiblemente una tanga —dijo Jace.

Max lo miró, horrorizado.

—Jace —comenzó Alec, tratando de sonar molesto, pero no podía reprimir la sonrisa.

Jace sonrió y volvió a lanzar su daga.

—¿Y nosotros? —dijo entonces Max—. ¿Qué haremos, Jace?

El semblante de Jace permaneció tranquilo mientras volvía a lanzar su daga. Pero esta vez la lanzó con demasiada fuerza. Voló hasta el techo y se quedó clavada ahí.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo —dijo Jace con calma.

Max pareció feliz.

—¿Enserio? —dijo Alec—. Ya sabes, podrían venir con nosotros…

Jace rio.

—Dudo que alguien quiera ir contigo, Alec —lo miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Y no me apartaré de Clary.

Alec sonrió cansinamente.

—Lo sé.

—Pero si te sirve algo, espero que se la pasen estupendo. Y dado que estas con Magnus, puedo asegurar que lo será.

Jace volvió a lanzar la daga, con la risa de Alec resonando en sus oídos, pero él ya no sonreía.

* * *

Simon estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su puerta explotó. O al menos, eso le pareció. De repente se encontró ya de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo en la figura apostada en la puerta.

—Isabelle —jadeó aliviado.

Isabelle sonrió.

—Cualquiera diría que viste a una fantasma.

—Siempre estoy pálido —dijo Simon—. Pero me has asustado. ¿Acaso era necesario derrumbar la puerta para entrar?

Isabelle se encogió de hombros.

—Llevo rato tocando.

Simon arrugó el ceño.

—Te hubiera escu…

Y de repente Isabelle estaba delante de él, poniendo un dedo en su boca. Simon calló abruptamente, a punto de atragantarse. El olor a fresas y sangre lo golpeó como una bofetada y tuvo que esforzarse por plantar sus botas bien en el suelo para no retroceder.

—¿Qué…?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —dijo ella en voz baja. Había una expresión feroz en su rostro, como si hubiera tomado una decisión y de repente hubiera decidido que prefería mandar al diablo todo—. No sé si tengamos otra ocasión.

—Isabelle yo… espera, ¿qué?

Isabelle alzó el mentón. Su rostro estaba tirante y sus labios eran una fina línea, pero sus ojos brillaban.

—Sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo con voz firme—. Stephen no dejará que Jace lo haga. Probablemente se lo llevará arrastrando.

Simon no estaba muy seguro.

—No creo que Stephen sea capaz..

—¿Y si lo hace? —dijo Isabelle—. Podríamos irnos esta noche.

Simon no le agradó la forma en que le dijo. Como si estuviera ocultando algo.

—Izzy, ¿hay algo que…?

Isabelle negó con la cabeza. Lo miró a través de sus pestañas espesas y negras como tinta derramada sobre papel.

—No vine a hablar.

Simon sintió la boca seca.

—¿Me vas a golpear?

Isabelle soltó una risita.

—Tonto —lo empujó contra la cama. Simon estaba tan sorprendido que apenas pudo hablar cuando ella se posó su cuerpo, enviando una onda de electricidad tan fuerte que lo hizo saltar y golpearse la cabeza contra la de ella.

Isabelle maldijo.

—Lo siento —dijo Simon—. ¿Supongo que eso arruinó el momento?

Isabelle rio y volvió a empujarlo hacia atrás.

—Isabelle —Simon tragó con fuerza—. Tengo miedo.

Ella acercó su rostro al suyo. El cabello le cayó por un lado de la cara como una cortina y le hizo cosquillas en el rostro. Sus pestañas eran largas sombras por sus pómulos rojos por el frío, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y…. Simon nunca había visto nada tan hermoso.

El hambre hizo que sus colmillos salieran, regresándolo a la realidad. Abrió mucho los ojos y trató de retroceder, pero Isabelle negó con la cabeza.

—Isabelle —gimió Simon—. Puedo hacerte daño.

—Quiero que lo hagas.

—No, no quieres —Simon trató de escabullirse, pero ella volvió a bloquearle el camino, enredando sus piernas con las de ella.

Isabelle rio ante su cara aterrorizada.

—Debe ser la primera vez que un chico intenta huir de mí —ladeó la cabeza—. Pero tú no me tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de ti mismo.

—Puedo hacerte daño —susurró Simon, sus ojos clavados en su cuello blanco. Casi podía saborear la sangre—. Isabelle, muévete.

—Puedo defenderme —dijo ella con los ojos fijos en él—. No soy ninguna dama en apuros.

—Lo sé, pero yo… —Simon negó con la cabeza—. No lo haré.

—Quiero que lo hagas.

Simon la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás…?

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, Simon. No es la gran cosa.

—Podría matarte —dijo con voz ronca.

—Y yo te arrojaría volando contra la pared.

—Vaya, gracias. Me estás dando muchos ánimos.

Isabelle acercó su rostro al suyo. Simon sintió que se volvería loco.

—Vamos, Simon —susurró en su oído—. Sé que tu…

La mordió.

La sangre explotó en su boca como miles de estrellas cálidas. Isabelle soltó un grito ahogado y arqueó su cuerpo contra el de él. Simon, con el mundo estallando a su alrededor, la tomó por la cintura y con un movimiento veloz, elegante e inhumano, la giró en la cama hasta quedar encima de ella. Sentía fuego en sus venas y entre más bebía, mas sentía como Isabelle se quedaba ligera en sus brazos, como si se sumiera en un sueño profundo…

Simon se soltó de ella de golpe. Isabelle tenía los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes como joyas reluciendo a la luz de las velas.

—Yo… —las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Simon. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué quería decirle?

_Soy un monstruo. Lo siento. ¿Por qué no me detuviste? _

—Simon Lewis —dijo Isabelle con voz helada—. No pongas esa cara de perro apaleado.

Simon pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

—Te gusto como el infierno —Isabelle tomó su rostro en sus manos, casi con violencia, y lo acercó al suyo—. Y a mí también.

Lo besó y sus besos eran rojos, eran fuego, eran sangre y fresas. La sangre aún quemaba en sus labios y se mezclaba con los labios de Isabelle, con los suyos, y lentamente el mundo se iba desvaneciendo a su alrededor. Ella abrió su boca con la suya y exploró su boca mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cabello, haciendo un desastre de él. Haciendo un desastre de Simon. Lo estaba destruyendo, acabando con él y sabía que lo dejaría hecho pedazos, pero no le importaba, no en ese momento.

Deslizó su piel sobre la suya; pudo sentir su corazón, latiendo con fuerza contra el vacío que había dentro de él. Pero se sentía bien. El corazón de Isabelle era salvaje y atroz, colándose en su vacío y llenándolo.

Se sentía como uno.

Ella le desgarró la camisa. Una parte de la cabeza de Simon estaba alarmada, pero la otra sonrió y deslizó sus manos por su cintura, delgada y suave como cristal, pero igual de fuerte y peligroso. Ella se quitó la camisa también, arrojándola a un lado con violencia.

Detente, detente, detente.

Pero no podía. Ni quería. Se besaron con más fuerza, su piel ardiendo, cada vez más cerca…

—¿Qué, en la tierra, ES ESTO?

Simon se cayó de la cama. Su cabeza chocó contra el suelo y soltó un grito. Isabelle se rio. Simon, acalorado y mareado, levantó la mirada.

Eran Alec y Jace, mirándolos desde la puerta.

* * *

Alec tenía la cara roja y desencajada como si hubiera visto a un hermano silencioso en ropa interior haciéndole un baile sensual a su hermana. Jace —que podía verse como Jonathan pero aquélla expresión lo delataba totalmente— tenía un brillo malicioso en su mirada y aunque su boca era una fina línea, parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

—Veo que no hay chimenea aquí —dijo con suavidad—. Supongo que estaban tratando de entrar en calor ¿eh? Buen método, Isabelle.

Isabelle le arrojó una almohada con ferocidad. Jace la esquivó con una risita.

—¡Fuera!

—ISABELLE —casi gritó Alec—. ¿QUIERES CUBRIRTE?

Isabelle le lanzó una mirada feroz. Lo único que llevaba puesto era unas ligeras vendas blancas a modo de sostén.

—¿Qué quieren? —hizo ademán de ponerse de pie.

Alec gritó y se tapó los ojos.

—¡NO! —exclamó, aterrorizado—. ¡POR EL ÁNGEL! ¡No salgas de ahí sin pantalones!

Jace hizo un sonido poco elegante. Tenía la cara roja, y antes de poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada que restalló por toda la habitación.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Alec, no seas ridículo.

—¡CÚBRETE! ¡AHORA!

Isabelle bufó.

—Oh, perdóname Santo Alexander de Mier, se me olvidaba que tú y Magnus se dedican a rezar el ave maría cada noche.

Jace seguía riendo, claramente disfrutando. Isabelle le enseñó el dedo en medio mientras se ponía su blusa.

Alec la miró entre sus dedos. Sus ojos azules parecían brillar, incrédulos y rabiosos.

—¡Pero al menos tenemos la decencia de cerrar la puerta!

Jace parecía a punto de explotar. Sin dejar de reír, dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación con la excusa de tomar algo de aire.

—¡Yo cerré la puerta! —exclamó Isabelle—. ¡Tú la abriste!

—¡PUES DEBISTE PONERLE SEGURO!  
—Oh, cierra la boca —dijo Isabelle alisándose el cabello muy dignamente—. Y por cierto, el Mier era de Mierda.

Alec parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Simon se asomó desde el piso, sin saber exactamente qué decir. En cuanto Alec lo vio, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

—¡Tú!

—Oye, Alec... —comenzó Simon.

—Oh, ¿ahora harás un drama de hermano mayor? —Isabelle sonaba hastiada—. Por favor, Alec, he besado a los chicos desde que tenía diez años.

—Sí, pero… —Alec se interrumpió—. ¿Desde los…? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo Jace, que había aparecido al lado de Alec en algún momento. Al parecer, ya había recuperado la compostura y volvía a tener aquélla exasperante expresión arrogante que siempre—. Pero en realidad veníamos a decirte algo.

—Pues díganme —dijo Isabelle—, y luego se largan.

Jace alzó las cejas y se recargó contra la puerta.

—¿Asumo que estás enojada porque interrumpimos tu ataque contra inocentes vampiros? —sonrió con suficiencia y entonces miró hacia Simon, que seguía medio escondido detrás de la cama y soltó una risita malvada—. Pero hay que ver esto. El vampiro se esconde debajo de la cama envuelto en mantas como una damisela mientras Izzy amenaza con patearnos el trasero si no nos largamos. Muy romántico todo.

Isabelle le lanzó una bota a la cabeza. Jace la atrapó al vuelo con un veloz movimiento y sonrió como un león.

—Aunque todo esto es muy divertido, en realidad desearía hacer una tregua —miró a Isabelle—. En realidad es importante.

Isabelle se encogió de hombros.

—Pasen si quieren. No los estoy deteniendo. No es como si fuera la guarida de una leona salvaje.

—Pues casi me engañas.

Isabelle le lanzó la otra bota y Jace la esquivó mientras caminaba hacia ella y se tiraba en la cama.

—Alec —dijo con voz plana mirando al techo—. Deja de mirar a Simon como si estuvieras imaginando todas las formas de matarlo muy dolorosamente en menos de cinco segundos y ven aquí.

Alec refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, agarró una silla de la esquina y se sentó.

Jace miró a Simon con una sonrisa.

Simon alzó las cejas.

—¿Supongo que esto es un asunto de Cazadores de Sombras en el cual todos llevan camisetas de 'NO VAMPIROS PERMITIDOS'?

—Bingo —dijo Alec, sombrío—. Ahora fuera, vampiro.

—No, en realidad no —dijo Jace.

Simon lo miró, escéptico.

—¿Ahora es cuando me arrojas fuera de la habitación de tu hermana mientras gritas que si me vuelvo a aparecer cerca de ella, me matarás?

—Tentador —dijo Jace—. Pero Isabelle podría hacer perfectamente eso sin mi ayuda.

—Me gustaría verlo —murmuró Alec.

Isabelle se miró las uñas, ignorándolos.

—Esto tiene que ver con Clary —Jace se encogió de hombros ante la mirada rabiosa de Alec—. Quiero que esté aquí.

—De acuerdo —dijo Simon lentamente—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Alec se quitó un mechón negro de la frente. Evitaba mirarlo.

—Ya hemos decidido que hacer.

Simon pudo sentir como Isabelle se tensaba, pero su expresión siguió siendo indiferente y su voz plana cuando habló:

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces?

—Yo iré… con Magnus —dijo Alec, medio disculpándose—. Sé que no debería.. las cosas están mal y …. —de repente palideció—. Tal vez no debería hacerlo.

—Oh, cállate —lo cortó Isabelle con rudeza—. Si no te vas con él, yo misma te arrastraré hasta que lo hagas.

—Lo harás —dijo Jace con calma. No miraba a ninguno de los dos—. No tiene sentido que te quedes aquí con nosotros.

La mirada de Isabelle voló hacia Jace.

—¿Qué?

—Dije —dijo Jace lentamente—, que nos quedaremos aquí. No me separaré de Clary.

Isabelle bufó, pero algo parecía haberse aliviado en su rostro tenso.

—No me esperaba otra cosa —le lanzó una mirada sospechosa—. ¿Está Stephen de acuerdo?

Alec se cruzó de brazos.

—Espero que si —dijo lanzándole una mirada ardiente a Jace—. No me iré de aquí hasta estar seguro.

La cara de Jace permaneció imperturbable.

—Si —dijo con indiferencia—. No está contento, pero me ha dicho que es mi decisión.

El rostro de Alec se suavizó.

—En ese caso —dijo Izzy, lanzándole una mirada divertida a su hermano—. ¿Debería planear la boda para su regreso? No tendré mucho que hacer aquí.

—Y yo que creía que ya habías encontrado como pasar el tiempo con la rata —se burló Jace.

—¡Izzy! —casi gritó Alec, poniéndose rojo—. ¿Estás loca?

Isabelle alzó las manos.

—Solo decía, relájate.

Alec negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que vaya con Magnus a decirle lo que hemos decidido.

—Oh, no —dijo Jace—. Ahora Magnus estará feliz por su Luna de Miel y será insoportable. Ustedes dos serán insoportables. No podré atormentarme en paz.

—Casi puedo saborear los brillos en el aire —dijo Simon.

Alec rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación.

—Ve tranquilo —le gritó Jace mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¡Yo cuidaré que no le arranquen la ropa de nuevo a Izzy!

—Cierra la boca —le espetó Isabelle.

—Muy bien —Jace se sentó de pronto y sus ojos negros parecieron relucir en dorado—. Ahora es el momento de ponernos serios.

Isabelle lo miró con sospecha.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Simon, aun sin camisa, se sentó sobre la cama y bufó.

—No me digas que enserio quieren planear la boda de Magnus y Alec.

—Vamos a marcharnos.

Isabelle parpadeó.

—¿Marcharnos?

—Marcharnos —asintió Jace—. Irnos. Desvanecernos. Alejarnos. Lejos.

—Ya entendí —dijo la chica bruscamente—. No soy idiota.

—Bueno, pues entonces ve preparando tus cosas.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Simon—. ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué le dije a Alec que me quedaría? —dijo Jace mirándolo con desdén—. Pensé que era obvio, vampiro. Alec no se irá si sabe que yo e Izzy andamos por ahí afuera sin él.

—Y no podemos hacerle eso —dijo Isabelle, muy firme—. Alec merece irse con Magnus. No podemos arruinarle eso.

Jace asintió.

—Pero —Simon se sintió mareado—. Pero… ¿Y Clary?

Algo destelló tras los ojos de Jace.

—Lo hago por ella —dijo con voz suave—. Quiero convertirme en alguien en quién ella merezca.

—¿En alguien que..? —Simon negó con la cabeza—. Sabes cómo es Clary. A ella no le importa eso. Ella te querría aunque fueras un méndigo asqueroso.

—Y aun así seguiría siendo ardiente —dijo Jace con sarcasmo, pero sus ojos eran serios—. Pero esta el asunto, vampiro, de que no puedo estar junto a ella aquí. Y tampoco puedo obligarla a venir conmigo y dejar a su familia.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez —apuntó Simon—. Y no te importó. De hecho, la secuestraste y la arrastraste hasta tu barco, sin mucha delicadeza, cabe decir.

—Eso fue diferente —siseó Jace con los ojos lanzado chispas negras—. Estaba en peligro. Ahora no. De hecho, soy yo quién estando aquí la pone en peligro. ¿Sabes lo que le harán si la Clave descubre que estoy con ella…? Si me voy y la veo a escondidas… ¿sabes lo que le harán?

Simon lo sabía. Recordaba muy bien los gritos de las mujeres azotadas en la plaza.

—La usarán para llegar a mí —espetó Jace con furia—. No permitiré eso.

—¿Y entonces que harás? —dijo Simon, con calma—. ¿Irte y qué? Clary despertará algún día.

Jace lo miró fijamente.

—Irme. Cambiar. Regresar.

Simon alzó las cejas.

—¿Regresar? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando no la ponga en peligro.

Simon negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que a Clary le hubiera gustado esto.

—No tendría qué —dijo Jace, cortante—. La estoy poniendo a salvo.

—No se si no lo sepas —dijo Isabelle—. Pero a ella claramente le desagrada cuando haces eso.

—No me importa —dijo Jace con frialdad—. Ya he tomado una decisión. —miró a Isabelle—. ¿Y tú?

Isabelle respingó.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Vienes o te quedas? —dijo Jace con voz plana—. No te obligaré a venir conmigo.

Isabelle pareció molesta.

—Eres un idiota si crees que te dejaré ir solo. Y Max también irá contigo. No puedo separarme de él.

—Bien —dijo Jace simplemente. Miró a Simon—. ¿Y tú?

Simon lo miró aturdido.

—¿Y tú? —insistió Jace, brusco—. ¿Qué harás?

—Podrías venir con nosotros —dijo Isabelle con voz indiferente, pero había una expresión ansiosa en su rostro.

Simon se imaginó con ellos, navegando por el mundo, como siempre había soñado. Con Isabelle. Pero…

—Clary —dijo—. No puedo dejarla.

La mirada de Jace era impasible.

—Eso pensé.

Isabelle desvió el rostro. Simon sintió una desesperación de explicarse, de decirle que no podía dejar a Clary cuando todos ellos lo harían. Que era su mejor amiga, que la había conocido desde niña, que nunca se habían separado. Que irse con ella, desesperadamente, pero no podía hacerle eso a Clary.

Pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando ella dijo simplemente:

—Bien. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Antes del amanecer —dijo Jace—. Mi padre dejó su barco anclado junto al barranco, por lo que podremos salir sin ser vistos.

Isabelle asintió, silenciosa.

—Muy bien —dijo, alzando el mentón—. Fuera. Los dos. Tengo que arreglar mis cosas.

Jace comenzó a ir hacia la puerta, pero Simon se quedó ahí de pie, con Isabelle dándole la espalda.

—Izzy... —comenzó.

—Solo vete, Simon —dijo ella con indiferencia—. Tampoco fue nada importante para mí ¿de acuerdo? Solo algo pasajero.

* * *

Jace estaba esperándolo afuera, jugando con un cuchillo serafín en sus manos.

—Te ha destrozado —dijo sin mirarlo. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y el cabello plateado le caía sobre los ojos—. Espero que no estés demasiado desolado para hacer algo por mí.

—¿Enterrarte esa cosa en la cabeza? —dijo Simon con suavidad—. Sería un placer.

Jace alzó las cejas y le lanzó una mirada aburrida.

—¿Acaso he sido yo quién te destrozado el corazón para que me hables así?

—No me han destrozado el corazón.

—No, claro —Jace rio—. Se me olvidaba que la especialidad de Isabelle es tratar bien a sus... amigos.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme o solo querías burlarte de mí? —dijo Simon, luchando por no darle un puñetazo.

—Ambas —dijo Jace mirando sin mucho interés su cuchillo serafín—. Necesito que me prometas algo.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a Clary que moriste por la viruela demoníaca cuando despierte.

Jace levantó los ojos hacia él... y no había burla o sarcasmo o algo más en ellos. Estaban vacíos, negros como un pozo sin fondo.

—Cuida de ella.

—Sabes que lo haré —dijo Simon—. No tienes que poner esos ojos de gato, no funcionan conmigo.

—Estoy hablando enserio —dijo Jace con voz ronca—. Promételo —repitió. —Por favor. —La última palabra pareció salir con fuerza, como si le hubiera costado pronunciarla.

—Lo prometo —dijo Simon sin mucha ceremonia—. ¿Quieres que también te lo jure en nombre del Ángel?

—No seas estúpido. Los vampiros no pueden hacer eso.

—¿Entonces en el nombre de la Noche?

—Cállate —dijo Jace violentamente y volvió a enfundarse su cuchillo—. Una última cosa.

Simon lo miró, cuestionante.

—¿Y?

—Dile—dijo Jace y sus ojos parecieron relucir en oro cuando lo miraron—. Dile que volveré por ella.

* * *

La noche había caído ya cuando los dos chicos salieron silenciosamente de la casa. Jace y Jonathan se escabulleron por las sombras, con la espalda pegada a la pared cubierta de enredaderas. Sus botas no hacían ningún ruido en la grava mientras se acercaban en veloces movimientos hacía el árbol situado bajo la ventana de Clary.

Las luces de toda la cabaña de Ragnor estaban apagadas. Stephen había salido a buscar provisiones para el viaje y había avisado que estaría fuera toda la noche. Amatis había ido con él y también Isabelle, que parecía haber estado buscando cualquier cosa para distraerse. Se reunirían con ellos al amanecer, en el barco. Alec y Magnus estaban arreglando las cosas para su viaje.

Lo que los dejaba solos en la casa con Jocelyn, Clary y Simon.

—Recuérdame porque hacemos esto —siseó Jonathan por debajo de él mientras Jace ponía un pie en el árbol y comenzaba a escalar.

—Porque es muy romántico y me veo genial como el infierno haciéndolo.

Jonathan le arrojó una piedra en la cabeza. Jace ahogó un grito, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—No sé si recuerdes —le espetó Jace—, que tu adorable madre cerró la puerta de Clary con seguro antes de largarse a dormir.

Jonathan sonrió con malicia.

—Yo propuse derrumbarla.

—Demasiado ruido. Y probablemente Ragnor nos iba a convertir en un ramo de flores —Jace se estremeció levemente—. Yo sería uno hermoso, claro, como un girasol o una margarita, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—Yo sería una especie dulce y delicada —dijo Jonathan poniendo un pie en la enredadera, comenzando a escalar en pos de Jace—. Suave e inocente.

Jace soltó una risotada.

—Solo si resultas ser carnívora, venenosa y mortal.

—¿Podrías cerrar la boca y apresurarte?

Jace asió la repisa de la ventana y se coló dentro. Jonathan intentó subir tras él, pero Jace le pateó la cara con su bota, haciéndolo retroceder.

Jonathan maldijo en voz alta

—¿Qué mie…?

—Cállate —dijo Jace—. Quiero despedirme de Clary. A solas.

Jonathan esquivó la otra patada de Jace y saltó dentro de la habitación. Jace le lanzó una mirada ardiente.

—No voy a quedarme colgado de la ventana —dijo Jonathan dándole una mirada fastidiada—. Es aburrido.

Jace hizo una seña.

—Entonces voltéate. Quédate mirando a la pared.

Jonathan pareció divertido.

—¿Tanto te avergüenza que te vea mirando a mi hermana como un loco obsesionado?

—Voltéate —dijo Jace con tono amenazante.

Jonathan rodó los ojos y lo hizo.

—¿Ya? Anda, ahora ve y dile a mi hermana que la quieres mucho y blablablá. Pero apresúrate. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Y además he escuchado decir que Jocelyn tiene oído de halcón.

—Los halcones no tienen oídos, imbécil.

—…y no creo que le alegre saber que dos chicos se han colado a la habitación de su adorada e indefensa hija en medio de la noche dispuestos hacerle quién-sabe-que-cosa.

—Tú eres su hermano.

—Díselo a ella —aunque Jonathan le daba la espalda, parecía estar sonriendo—. Cree que soy la reencarnación del mal, hijo del Infierno, destructor de vidas y rey del terror.

—Pues no anda muy equivocada. ¿No dicen por ahí que solo las madres conocen a sus hijos perfectamente?

—Cierra la boca.

Jace sonrió y cruzó la habitación a grandes pasos. Se arrodilló a un lado de Clary; ella tenía el pelo rojo desparramado por la almohada y su rostro lucía liso, tranquilo, un destello blanco en la oscuridad. Jace, conteniendo el aliento, se perdió por un momento en ese rostro delgado y pálido, manchado aquí y allá por unas cuantas pecas. Luego bajó la vista hasta su escuálido y delgado cuerpo, oculto tras un amplio vestido de un verde que parecía ser el tallo de una rosa ―porque ella era una rosa. Una hermosa rosa de cristal, tan fina como lo son las rosas que se ven en un selecto mostrador, donde solo puedes admirarlas y adorarlas en silencio, pero jamás puedes llegar a tocarlas por miedo a romperlas o hacerles daño.

Jace contempló sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo de pronto una desesperación atroz. Sus pestañas cobrizas estaban muy quietas, proyectando sombras por sus pómulos.

_Despierta_, deseó. _Detenme. No dejes que me vaya. No me dejes irme. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que estés conmigo. _

_Te necesito._

Pero Clary no se movió.

Jace agachó la cabeza y el cabello plateado le cayó por la frente. _Me iré_, quiso decirlo, _me iré pero regresare. Y mientras esté lejos buscaré a todas las personas que puedan ayudarte, las mandaré todas hacia ti._

Un movimiento a su lado lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Jonathan estaba a su lado, de pie, con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión extraña en su rostro. Sus pestañas casi ocultaban sus ojos, haciéndolos ver negros.

—¿No nos dejaste elección, cierto? —dijo y Jace se sorprendió al detectar cierta tristeza en su voz—. Siempre haces lo que quieres.

Nadie le contestó, solo el viento, susurrando a través del tejado.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo Jace—. Falta poco para el amanecer.

—Lo sé —dijo Jonathan con voz hueca—. Solo…

Jace lo entendió. Besó a Clary en la mejilla levemente y le susurró una suave '_te quiero, no lo olvides_' en el oído antes de ponerse de pie.

_Algún día_, pensó mientras la miraba por última vez_. Algún día._

—Te espero afuera.

Jonathan le lanzó una mirada torva.

—Alégrate de que no se te ocurrió besarla en la boca o alguien ya tuviera la mandíbula rota.

Jace sonrió y saltó por la ventana, no sin antes echar un vistazo por detrás.

* * *

Aterrizó en el suelo suavemente, casi sin hacer ruido. Jonathan aterrizó a su lado unos segundos después.

—Le diste un beso en la frente —dijo Jace casualmente—. Estoy impresionado.

—Es mi hermana.

—Tú no muestras cariño a la gente.

—Es mi hermana.

—Debe hacer la cosa más humana que jamás te he visto hacer.

Jonathan le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva.

—¿Ahora me vas a pedir un autógrafo?

—No, ahora… —Jace se tensó de pronto.

Jonathan también lo escuchó y se quedó muy quieto. Comenzó a llevarse la mano a su cuchillo serafín… y una flecha le pasó rozando la mano.

Jonathan maldijo en voz alta. Jace intentó sacar su cuchillo, justo cuando sombras negras surgían del bosque, rodeándolos.


	23. Cazadores de Patos

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing._

All around me, Flyleaf.

**Capítulo XXIII.** _**Cazadores de Patos.**_

—Es tarde —dijo Isabelle, impaciente. El sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, una luz débil que parecía surgir del mar y hacia brillar las aguas—. Si salen con alguna estupidez de que se quedaron dormidos junto al lecho de Clary, los voy a matar.

El viento corría con fuerza agitando las ropas de todos mientras caminaban ansiosamente por la playa. Isabelle se agarró el cabello impaciénteme con un pedazo de tela, con los mechones negros volando por todos lados.

—Tranquilízate, Isabelle —dijo Stephen quitándose el pelo dorado de la frente de un manotazo. Sus ojos se veían muy claros con la luz de la mañana, casi del mismo color que el océano—. Ya sabes cómo es Jace. Le gusta llegar tarde y hacer drama.

Estaban de pie en la playa, con el imponente acantilado ciñéndose amenazadoramente detrás de ellos en un caos de piedras negras filosas y brillantes a la luz del amanecer. Las olas rompían con fuerza por delante de ellos y a sus lados, estrellándose contra las piedras en una explosión de espuma. Un bote estaba medio enterrado en la arena, esperando por ellos para llevarlos hacia el barco de Stephen, que estaba un poco más allá, con las velas doradas agitándose salvajemente en el viento.

—¿Y dónde está Alec? —preguntó Amatis. Tenía el cabello arreglado en una trenza y sus ojos se veían grises.

—Nos despedimos de él antes de venirnos —dijo Max, sentado en el suelo. Llevaba puestas ropas negras nuevas que le había comprado Stephen. Y al fin parecía llevar algo de su talla.

—Su barco a Inglaterra sale en una hora, pero él y Magnus insistieron llegar ahí desde temprano —Isabelle rodó los ojos —. Probablemente ahora estarán esperando ahí ahora, aunque Alec no parecía muy feliz de que Jace no hubiera ido a despedirse.

Max frunció el ceño.

—Yo también me pregunto porque no fue.

Stephen miró hacia la playa que se perdían a lo lejos y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y a pesar de su expresión indiferente, la tensión se podía adivinar en la postura de sus hombros y espalda.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos —decidió Isabelle de pronto.

Max se enderezó.

—Podría ir a echar a un vistazo a la ciudad, para ver si ya vienen en camino. Tal vez se han retrasado.

—No —dijo Stephen de inmediato—. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Creo que es buena idea —dijo Isabelle, para sorpresa de Max—. Nadie lo conoce. Era solo un bebé cuando nos fuimos. Si alguien tiene que ir a investigar, tiene que ser él. Podrá pasar inadvertido.

Stephen no parecía convencido, pero asintió.

—Pero ten cuidado.

—Y no vayas lejos —dijo Amatis—. Tal vez podría ir contigo…

—Llamarán la atención —dijo Isabelle—. Todos saben que estás con Stephen. Es mejor que vaya solo, pero —le lanzó a Max una mirada dura—, no tardes más de media hora o te mataré. Y cúbrete el rostro con la capucha.

Max asintió, se puso de pie a tropezones y salió corriendo.

* * *

Alec se abría paso a empujones entre la gente a través de la atestada calle. Llevaba la capucha de la capa alzada, ocultando su rostro, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse nervioso rodeado de tantas personas. Recordó, con una punzada de culpabilidad, el rostro de Magnus cuando le había dicho que no podía irse sin despedirse de su parabatai. Había aceptado, claro, pero su molestia era patente. Alec le había prometido que volvería en unos minutos; solo iría a la cabaña, lo golpearía y lo insultaría y luego volvería.

Pero la verdad era que no era solo eso. Alec tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ese día en especial había mucho movimiento y flotaba un aire de excitación por toda la ciudad. Mientras caminaba por la calle podía escuchar pedazos de conversaciones.

—… será en la Plaza.

—¡Pescados, ostras, mariscos, todo a buen precio!

—... atraparon ayer por la noche a las afueras de la ciudad —dijo la voz de una mujer.

—¡Pescados, ostras, mariscos, todo a bien precio!

—¿Ayer? —contestó una joven—. ¿Eran esos que llevaban apresados en la mañana?

— ¡Estaban tan guapos, qué lástima! —dijo otra—. Incluso todos golpeados. ¿Viste el chico de cabello plateado…?

Alec se fue deteniendo lentamente. La gente pasaba a su lado, golpeándolo con el hombro y lanzándole miradas furiosas, pero él apenas les prestaba atención.

—Los azotarán, eso dicen —estaba diciendo la misma mujer—. Hasta matarlos.

—¿Y están seguros de que son ellos? —dijo la otra chica, escéptica—. Vamos, es Jace Herondale y Jonathan Morgenstern. Nadie nunca había podido atraparlos.

Alec se congeló de pronto.

—Por lo que dicen, mataron a casi todos los que fueron por ellos. Los encontraron por casualidad, hacían una expedición rutinaria por el bosque Brocelind y…

Alec, recuperándose de pronto, corrió hacia las mujeres, que estaban sentadas en círculo junto a un puesto de frutas y tomó a una del brazo.

—¿Dónde los tienen? —casi gritó.

La chica lo miró, asustada. La mujer soltó un '¡_Por el Ángel_!' y las otras chicas retrocedieron.

—¡Suéltame!

Alec trató de serenarse, sin éxito.

—Dime dónde están —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—¡Pescados, ostras, mariscos, todo a bien precio! —gritó el hombre por detrás de él.

—¡No sé, no sé! —chilló la chica, asustada—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Gritaré!

—¡Dime dónde están! —bramó Alec, descontrolado y la sacudió con fuerza. La capucha cayó de su cabeza y las demás chicas soltaron un grito al ver su rostro y salieron corriendo—. ¡Los piratas! ¿¡Dónde los llevaron?!

—¡No sé, no sé! —dijo la chica estallando en lágrimas.

—¡Pescados, ostras, mariscos, todo a bien precio!  
Alec torció su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera gritar, la mujer mayor dijo:

—Los llevarán a la Plaza del Ángel —dijo con voz calmada—. Toda la gente lo sabe y está yendo hacia allá. Por eso hay tanto alboroto.  
—¿A qué hora? —dijo Alec soltando violetamente a la otra chica.

—Deben estar empezando ahora —dijo la mujer. Alec sintió como todo color abandonaba su cara—. Ve ahora y tal vez llegues a tiempo de ver como gritan antes de que se desmayen.

Alec retrocedió como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como unos guardias se abrían paso entre la gente, sus miradas fijas en él. Y él no tenía armas; no tendría por qué haberlas llevado en un viaje con Magnus.

—¡Pescados, ostras, mariscos, todo a bien precio!

Alec se giró y le asestó un puñetazo al hombre de las ostras. El hombre cayó al suelo y soltó su carreta; los mariscos cayeron al suelo en un caos de agua marrón y suciedad. Alec la agarró y la lanzó hacia al primer guardia, luego se agachó, esquivando el cuchillo del segundo, y lo pateó. El hombre gritó y se estampó en el puesto de frutas, haciéndolo pedazos. Alec se acercó a él, le quitó el arco y las flechas y en un frenético movimiento se los colgó por encima de la capa.

—¡Ahí está! —rugió otro guardia—. ¡Deténgalo!

Alec derrumbó otro puesto, impidiéndoles el paso y salió corriendo hacia la Plaza del Ángel.

* * *

Max no tardó ni diez minutos en regresar; Isabelle lo vio aparecer como una mancha negra a lo lejos, levantando una nube de arena a su paso mientras corría hacia a ellos a toda velocidad. No fue hasta que lo tuvo a unos metros cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión aterrorizada y alterada de su rostro cuando comenzó a inquietarse.

—¿Qué? —casi gritó—. Por el ángel, ¿Qué pasa, Max?

Max se detuvo frente a ellos, jadeando con fuerza y comenzó a gesticular frenéticamente.

—¡Los tienen! —gritó apuntando hacia la ciudad y luego hacia el cielo presa del pánico—. ¡Los atraparon! ¡Los van a matar!

Stephen lo miró, aterrorizado y alterado.  
—¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿¡QUÉ!?

Amatis miraba de Max a Stephen, como si no terminara de entender nada.

—¡LOS VAN A MATAR! —chilló Max—. ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

Isabelle lo agarró por los hombros.

—¿Quién dijo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡TODO EL MUNDO LO DICE! —bramó Max y ella no recordó ninguna vez que Max luciera furioso—. ¡Tenemos que ir!

Isabelle estuvo a punto de gritar también, pero se controló. Ella era Isabelle Lightwood. Ella no perdía el control.

—Ponte tu capa y quédate aquí. Nosotros iremos.

Max comenzó a reír histéricamente.

—Ni de broma.

Isabelle estaba a punto de replicarle furiosa, pero Stephen alzó las manos.

—Muy bien, todos silencio. Pónganse sus capas, no queremos que nadie nos entretenga en el camino. Vamos a ir por caminos separados para no llamar la atención. Isabelle, tu ve con Max. Yo iré con Amatis. No hay tiempo para planes, cuando lleguen a la plaza búsquenos y entonces veremos la forma de sacar a Jace y Jonathan de ahí. Pase lo que pase, si nos separamos, regresen aquí y esperen por los demás. Entones todos nos iremos al barco. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y entonces salieron corriendo.

* * *

La oscuridad la consumía. Clary trataba de salir, corriendo por todos lados, pero entre más avanzaba más negro se hacía todo, hundiéndola y arrastrándola hacia las profundidades. Fue entonces, cuando creyó que se ahogaría, que una luz estalló en sus ojos. El fuego blanco la rodeó, furioso y ardiente, y la envolvió.

Y oh, el dolor. El dolor era insoportable. El fuego corría por sus venas, quemándola, consumiéndola. Podía verlo danzando en sus párpados, rojo y dorado y blanco. Y las llamas chisporroteaban, trayendo voces lejanas, profundas._ ¡Stephen! __¡Stephen, los he encontrado! Clary. ¡Clary! Cuando te encontré la estabas sacando del agua y luego te derrumbaste junto a ella, poniéndole runas como un desquiciado. ¿Por qué no despierta? Corre. ¿Dónde está Clary? Clary, soy yo, Simon. ¡Soy su madre y tengo el derecho a verla! Magnus dice que puede tardar un día, un mes, un año. Estoy preocupado por Jace. ¡Isabelle, no vamos a arrojarle una cubeta fría de agua! Ella es mi hermana. Ella es mi hermana. Clary. Clary. Clary._

Las voces se alejaron, como un papel volando en el viento y vio a Jace frente a ella, su rostro apareciendo y desaparecieron, una y otra vez, como si lo viera a través de una cortina de fuego agitada por el viento. Primero era un hombre, luego un ángel, luego un hombre de nuevo. Sonreía y le ofrecía su mano. Clary iba hacia él, desesperada, tratando de huir de las llamas, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, él se desvanecía en niebla.

_Te quiero, no lo olvides._ Sus palabras volaban en el viento en llamas, perdiéndose en el olvido. _Algún día._

A su lado aparecía su hermano, su rostro oculto tras una máscara de hielo y sombras. Clary veía como él la miraba sin expresión antes de caer a la oscuridad. _Lo siento._ Era la voz de su madre, profunda, lejana. _Mi Jonathan… para ti no hay salvación._

Ella iba hacia él, tomando su mano justo cuando caía. Debajo de ellos se alzaba una columna de sombras, miles de demonios humeantes que trataban de jalar a Jonathan hacia ellos, sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo como tentáculos. _Volveré. Regresaré por ti_. Su boca no se movía, pero ella podía escuchar sus palabras en el viento. _Eres todo lo que me queda._

Sintió un sensación cálida en su frente, como si él la hubiera besado ahí, pero todo lo que podía sentir era su mano en la suya, resbalándose cada vez más.

_Eres mi hermano_, pensó desesperadamente, _no puedo dejarte ir._

Los dos caían. Clary gritó cuando sintió como su hermano cerraba los brazos a su alrededor, protegiéndola con su cuerpo cuando la oscuridad caía sobre ellos con las garras hacia fuera. Y de repente Jace también estaba ahí, todo de blanco, cayendo con ellos. Protegiéndola.

Y todo terminaba.

Clary abrió los ojos con un jadeo. Fue como surgir del fondo de un lago oscuro y helado hacia un día radiante. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana iluminando toda la recámara. Clary parpadeó. Su recámara. Casi sin creerlo vio a todos lados; hacia sus paredes naranjas manchadas de pintura, sus cortinas verdes y sus muebles blancos. Todavía había pinceles en el suelo, allí donde ella los había dejado.

La puerta se abrió. Su madre apareció al otro lado y al verla despierta soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡Clary! —jadeó.

Clary parpadeó.

—¿Mamá?

—Oh, Clary —Jocelyn se lanzó hacia ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la tenía aferrada en sus brazos—. Mi niña, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te traigo algo de comida?

—Mamá, estoy bien —Clary meneó la cabeza y se alejó de ella. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, pero por lo demás se sentía perfectamente—. ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Cuánto….?

—Has estado tres días dormida—dijo Jocelyn con una sonrisa—. Estábamos en casa de Ragnor, pero yo y Luke decidimos traerte aquí. A tu casa, pensamos que sería mejor para ti.

—Mamá… —dijo Clary, dubitativa—. ¿Qué paso?

La sonrisa de Jocelyn flaqueó.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Clary negó con la cabeza y sus rizos rojos se sacudieron en su cabeza.

—Te golpeaste muy fuerte —dijo Jocelyn con suavidad—. Estarás bien.

—Pero… —la voz de Clary se debilitó. Trató desesperadamente de recordar algo, pero todo eran imágenes confusas en su cabeza. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Los piratas, el viaje, Jace, su hermano….

—¿Dónde están todos?

—¿Quiénes?

—Simon —comenzó Clary porque al menos de él si estaba segura—. Y…

_¿Dónde está Jace? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Dónde están todos?_

—Espera aquí, te traeré algo de comer —la cortó Jocelyn—. Luego hablamos ¿de acuerdo? Ponte un vestido por lo mientras, iremos a ver a Luke.

Clary asintió, aturdida. En cuanto Jocelyn salió de la habitación, se sentó en la cama y puso los pies en el suelo. Se estremeció al sentir el tacto frío. La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero solo era Pyp, la chica que le ayudaba a ponerse los vestidos. Pyp le sonrió levemente y Clary trató de devolvérsela, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si algo estuviera mal, pero no sabía qué.

Clary se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza y Pyp le ayudó a ponerse el vestido. Le ajustó el corsé, ciñendo su cintura y luego le recogió el cabello. Cuando acabó, Clary se miró en el espejo. Nunca le habían gustado los vestidos, pero tenía que admitir que ese era un vestido bonito; de un color violeta oscuro, como vino tinto. Resaltaba el color de su cabello, haciéndolo ver de un rojo fuego y sus ojos parecían verse más brillantes. Tenía bordados por todo el pecho y las mangas, que caían hasta sus codos suavemente.

—Se ve hermosa, señorita —dijo Pyp humildemente—. Y ese collar le queda a la perfección.

Clary llevó la mano al cuello, sorprendida y sus dedos se cerraron en una cadena. Bajó la vista y la miró, incrédula. Había un anillo colgado de él. Y también había uno en su mano.

Los dos eran diferentes.

En su mano tenía el anillo Herondale, dorado con un patrón de pájaros en él. En su cuello tenía el anillo Morgenstern, plateado con una estrella fugaz negra.

Fue como si la hubieran golpeado. Retrocedió con un jadeo mientras los recuerdos estallaban en su mente en una lluvia de imágenes. Vio a Jace sonriendo, a Isabelle con su látigo, a Alec con el ceño fruncido, a Max durmiendo, a Stephen sorprendido, a Magnus riendo, a Simon alzando las cejas, a Jordan bromeando, a Maia molesta y a Jonathan con una expresión aburrida. Podía verlos luchando, riendo, hablando. Veía lluvia y veía días soleados. Se veía a sí misma siguiendo a grandes zancadas Jace por una playa desierta y de repente era a su hermano a quién estaba persiguiendo por un barco de velas blancas bajo la incesante lluvia.

Se vio a sí misma siendo atravesada por una espada y todo volviéndose negro. Se vio a sí misma golpeando a Simon y luchando contra Jace y Jonathan.

Se vio a sí mismo enterrándole un cuchillo a Jonathan y luego una espada a Jace, retorciéndola mientras lo hacía.

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

—¡Señorita Clarissa! —Pyp la sostenía. Sus gritos sonaban muy lejanos—. ¡Señorita Clarissa! ¿Está usted bien?

Clary la alejó a toda prisa. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando su madre apareció en la puerta, con expresión alarmada.

—¿Clary?

—¿Dónde están? —casi gritó Clary—. ¿Dónde está Jace? ¿Y Jonathan?

Su madre palideció.

—Clary…

—¡Mamá! ¡Dime dónde están! —Clary se agarró a un mueble, a punto de desvanecerse—. ¿Están ellos bien? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Yo los…?

No pudo terminar la frase.

—Ellos están bien —dijo Jocelyn con cuidado—. Se han ido, Clary.

—¿Ido? —dijo Clary con un jadeo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Son delincuentes, Clary —dijo Jocelyn con voz firme—. No podían quedarse.

—Pero… pero… —Clary parpadeó. No iba a llorar. Se enderezó—. No te creo.

Jocelyn la miró sorprendida.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo Clary entre dientes—. ¡No quiero que me protejas! ¡Quiero saber dónde están!

El rostro de Jocelyn enrojeció.

—Ya te dije que…

Sin pensarlo, Clary la hizo a un lado y salió corriendo. No sabía a donde iba, ni porque corría, pero necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba saber la verdad. _Jace no se iría sin mí. Jace no me dejaría_. Entonces recordó sus palabras, como en un sueño: _Te quiero, no lo olvides._ Y luego las de su hermano: _Volveré. Eres todo lo que me queda._

_Algún día._

Clary bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, con su madre gritando detrás. El vestido le hacía avanzar más lento y estuvo a punto de tropezar varias veces. Patinó por el pasillo y cuando por fin llegó a la cocina estaba cubierta de sudor y con el cabello despeinado. Los criados se le quedaron mirando estupefactos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Clary, enloquecida—. ¿Dónde están?

—¿Quién? —dijo un chico, confundido y sorprendido.

—Jace —dijo Clary aspirando con fuerza—. Jonathan. Simon. ¡Dónde están!

—El joven Simon salió hace un momento junto a Lucian —dijo la cocinera, confusa—. Y los otros dos no…

—¿Te refieres a los piratas que te secuestraron? —dijo otra chica, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Escuché que los capturaron y los van a azotar en la Plaza hoy —sonrió—. Se lo merecen. ¿Quieres ir a ver?

Clary se aferró al marco de la puerta, a punto de caerse. Sentía las piernas temblorosas, pero se obligó a respirar con fuerza.

—¿Hoy? ¿A qué hora?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Ya debe haber empezado.

* * *

Simon se abrió paso entre la gente a empujones. Luke iba detrás de él, con una espada colgando al cinto y una ballesta en la espalda. Habían escuchado los rumores al amanecer de los criados de la casa, y habían salido corriendo hasta allí. Simon no quería creerlo y Luke estaba demasiado enfadado porque nadie le había avisado. Al menos la Clave fue inteligente en eso; sospechaban de Luke y sus amistades.

La plaza del Ángel estaba atestada. Las torres demonio destellaban con la luz de la mañana y el salón del Ángel refulgía al fondo, con el acantilado detrás de él y el mar rugiendo muy por debajo de ellos. Todas las tiendas estaban abiertas y la gente salía de ellas, mirando curiosos hacia el frente. Los gritos y voces alteradas estallaban en los oídos de Simon.

Había mucha excitación, pero nadie reía.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Luego gritos y maldiciones.

—¿Qué está pasando? —siseó Luke, molesto.

Simon se subió a una caja fuera de una tienda, ignorando la mirada furibunda del dueño y echó un vistazo. Habían puesto un taburete de madera en el centro y estaban arrastrando a alguien entre la muchedumbre hacia ella.

El alma se le cayó a los pies.

—Luke —dijo con voz ahogada cuando reconoció las dos cabelleras rubias; una plateada y otra dorada—. Son ellos.

Luke soltó una palabrota. Simon vio como varios guardias arrastraban a los dos chicos y los empujaban hacia el estrado. Jace gritaba y maldecía, tratando de golpear a los guardias. Jonathan tenía una calma asesina en su rostro.

La gente abucheaba y gritaba a sus lados.

Simon saltó de la caja y miró a Luke, alterado.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Luke—. ¡Estoy pensando! ¡Dame un minuto!  
Simon vio a todos lados, frenético. Las cosas se iban a poner feas. Necesitaba un arma. Vio un arco en una tienda de armas y corrió hacia allá. Luke gritó detrás de él, pero Simon no lo escuchó. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando chocó contra alguien más. Simon se levantó a tropezones y la otra figura comenzó a maldecir.

Simon parpadeó.

—¿Isabelle?

La chica lo miró, rabiosa.

—Oh, maldita sea, lo que me faltaba.

* * *

Los gritos de Jocelyn la hicieron reaccionar. Clary se soltó del marco y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Mientras corría por el pasillo vio una espada colgada en la pared y sin pensarlo, la sacó y se llevó. Estaba demasiado pesada, pero eso era mejor a nada. El vestido ondeaba tras ella mientras cruzaba el salón como una centella y… se detenía de golpe al ver a su madre, de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a la puerta.

—Clary —dijo Jocelyn con voz temblorosa—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¡Mamá, los van a matar!

—¡Son delincuentes, Clary! —dijo Jocelyn, exasperada—. ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

Clary retrocedió, horrorizada.

—Tú lo sabías —le espetó—. ¡Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste! ¡Me mentiste!

—No puedes hacer nada, cariño —dijo Jocelyn, consternada—. Por favor, vamos a tu cuarto y allí habla…

—Y al demonio —escupió Clary—. ¡Voy a ir!

—¡Son piratas! —explotó Jocelyn.

—¡Jonathan es mi hermano! —bramó Clary con voz fiera—. ¡Y Jace es el chico que amo! ¡Gracias a ellos estoy aquí, sana y salva, madre! ¡No los dejaré morir!  
—¿Y entonces que harás? —chilló Jocelyn—. ¿Te enfrentarás a la Clave? ¡Sabes cuál es el castigo, Clary!

—¡No me importa! —rugió Clary —. ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Voy a ir!

Jocelyn la miró con ojos rabiosos.

—Clary, si tengo que sentarte sobre ti y…

Clary, dominada por un instinto fiero, se le fue encima y la hizo a un lado. Jocelyn cayó a un lado, sorprendida y abrió la boca, pero Clary la interrumpió bruscamente:  
—Lo siento —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Pero no puedo dejar que esto pase. Lo siento. Volveré algún día, te lo prometo. Te quiero, mamá.

Y salió corriendo. Escuchó los gritos de su madre, histérica, y escuchó los pasos apresurados de los criados saliendo en su persecución. Clary llegó hasta las caballerizas, se montó al primer caballo que encontró y salió volando.

* * *

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar, marcando la hora. Magnus sintió como si cada campanada le estrujara el corazón. Alec no había regresado.

_Tal vez nunca quiso estar contigo_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, _tal vez se dio cuenta que no puede dejar a su adorado parabatai._

_Cállate_, dijo otra voz con rudeza.

Magnus miró hacia el barco; la gente ya había terminado de subir. Solo tardarían unos minutos más y entonces soltarían amarras y se perderían en el horizonte. Una oleada de rabia y tristeza se apoderó de él. Recordó la expresión confusa y atemorizada de Alec cuando le había dicho que tenía que regresar a despedirse de Jace. Casi parecía como si se hubiera arrepentido.

El capitán del barco comenzó a gritar.

_Podría subir_, se dijo, _podría irme ahora y nunca volver a ver a ninguno de ellos._

* * *

El verdugo golpeó a Jace, obligándolo a arrodillarse. Jonathan cayó a su lado, maldiciendo en voz alta. El sol quemaba sobre sus cabezas y hacia ver todo demasiado brillante.

—¡Silencio! —rugió el Inquisidor desde el estrado—. ¡Silencio!

La muchedumbre lentamente se fue callando, convirtiendo todo en susurros. Jace pudo ver a través de sus ojos estrechados decenas de rostros desconocidos; todos mirándolos entre la asombro, el miedo y el respeto. Jace se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, que muchos parecían molestos… y no con ellos. El Inquisidor, muy digno, desenrolló un pergamino. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

—Se les acusa a Jonathan Morgenstern y Jace Herondale de asesinato, secuestro, alteración pública, ataque contra su patria….

—¿También me va a acusar de ser terriblemente irresistible? —se burló Jace, ganándose un puñetazo por parte del verdugo—. ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mí! ¡Mi piel es suave y perfecta!

—…. conspiración, traición, embuste….

—Hay que ver todos mis talentos ocultos —dijo Jace, incansable—. Es un alivio que me hayan atrapado o nadie habría estado a salvo.

—…insulto contra la Clave —continuó el Inquisidor, inalterable—, asalto, robo, destrucción de obra pública, posesión ilegal de armas….

—¿Planeas terminar antes del anochecer? —siseó Jonathan con voz indiferente—. No quiero ser maleducado, pero hace calor y empiezo a aburrirme.

—…Posesión ilegal de barcos, falsa identidad, rebeldía, tráfico de armas, ataques a humanos, violamento de su juramente celestial, deshonor contra la Clave, piratería… ah, lo que sea, ya mátenlos.

Jonathan rodó los ojos.

—¡Por fin!

El Inquisidor le dio una mirada despectiva, luego volvió a leer.

—El castigo por su delito son cien latigazos—dijo simplemente, como si estuviera reportando el clima.

—¿Algo más? —se burló Jace.

—Y la muerte.

—Ah, claro —dijo Jace—. La muerte. Como se me pudo olvidar. Que tonto soy.

El Inquisidor chasqueó los dedos hacia el verdugo.

—Ya puedes empezar.

—Sí, rápido —dijo Jonathan—. Estoy que exploto de la emoción.

—Demonios, me quedarán cicatrices —rezongó Jace—. Y yo que pensaba ser actor de teatro.

El verdugo ajustó sus cadenas al poste y retrocedió. De la punta del látigo colgaban pedacitos de metal que rechinaban por el suelo.

—¿Supongo que es un buen momento para entrar en pánico? —dijo Jace.

—Voy a matarlos a todos cuando salga de aquí —dijo Jonathan con voz lúgubre—. Voy a quemar todo el mundo.

Jace rodó los ojos.

—Ya te pusiste dramático.

El látigo bajo hacia ellos. El dolor restalló en la espalda de Jace como una llamarada.

—Un poco más abajo, hombre, tengo comezón —dijo con una mueca.

—Diez más —dijo el verdugo por detrás de él mientras golpeaba a Jonathan—, y estarás rogando que pare.

—Aterrador —dijo Jace—. Me muero del miedo.

El verdugo volvió a bajar el látigo hacia él… y su mano salió volando. Una mujer soltó un grito y la gente miró a todos lados, las voces haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. Jace giró la cabeza a toda velocidad y observó a Alec de pie sobre un tejado, con un arco en la mano y una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Alec lanzó otra flecha, esta vez al pecho del verdugo. El hombretón cayó del estrado y la gente comenzó a gritar.

—¡Deténganlos! —rugió el Inquisidor—. ¡Alguien deténgalos! ¡Ahora!

Otro grito. Jace vio más allá como Simon e Isabelle derrumbaban a Luke y lo desarmaban. Comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, quitando a la gente de su camino a empujones. Jace reaccionó entonces y trató de desasirse, pero lo había sujetado con esposas de metal.

—¡Maldita sea! —rugió Jonathan jalándose con violencia—. ¡Voy a quemar el mundo! ¡VOY A QUEMAR EL MUNDO!  
—¡Cállate! —bramó Jace y pateó al primer guardia que llegó hacia ellos.

Jonathan rugió y pateó al segundo. Comenzaron a subir uno, dos, tres… y entonces alguien apareció frente a ellos. Jace parpadeó.

—¡Max!

Max le arrojó una caja a los guardias, que cayeron hacia atrás como bolos. Amatis apareció de repente frente a ellos, sacó un cuchillo serafín y rompió de golpe sus esposas.

—¡Corran! —les gritó—. ¡Rápido!

—¡No me digas! —rugió Jace.

Agarró a Max cargándolo como un costal y saltó del estrado, Jonathan a su lado. La plaza era un caos de gente gritando y guardias saliendo por todos lados.

—¡Jace! —gritó Stephen, luchando contra otros guardias en los escalones del salón—. ¡Toma!  
Les lanzó dos cosas brillantes. Jace atrapó el cuchillo serafín con un veloz movimiento y Jonathan hizo lo mismo.

—¡Deténgalos! —rugió el Inquisdor, yendo hacia ellos entre el caos de gente—. ¡DETENGALOS! ¡SON PIRATAS! ¡SON…!

Stephen lo calló de un puñetazo.

Jace alzó la mirada al cielo.

—¡Al fin!

—Muévete —rezongó Jonathan.

Comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la gente que corría y se detuvieron cuando Alec apareció frente a ellos con la cara roja.

—JACE HERONDALE COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO —rugió—. ¡DIJISTE QUE TE QUEDARÍAS! ¡ME MENTISTE!

—Si, ahora no es buen momento ¿sabes? —Jace le arrogó su cuchillo serafín a un guardia que estaba a punto de arrastrar a Simon por toda la plaza—. Tenemos serios problemas.

—¿Tu crees? —casi gritó Alec.

—Pero podemos hablar con calma al rato —dijo Jace agachándose para esquivar una flecha sobre su cabeza—. Te compraré tus galletas favoritas.

Alec intentó ahorcarlo, pero Jace se hizo a un lado con una risa. Jonathan los miró como si fueran estúpidos.

—¡Atrás de ti! —bramó Max, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Jonathan se limitó a alzar el puño y dejar que el guardia se estampara contra él.

—¡Vienen más! —anunció Max.

—¡Salgan de aquí! —rugió Stephen a lo lejos.

—Me encantan las brillantes ideas de mi padre —dijo Jace—. Como si pudiera decirle 'no, lo siento, quiero quedarme un rato, por favor papi, otros cinco minutos'.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —chilló Alec.

Un estruendo resonó a su lado y los chicos retrocedieron a toda velocidad cuando Isabelle apareció conduciendo salvajemente un carruaje.

—¡Suban! —gritó.

Jace arrojó a un furioso Max dentro y le cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera rezongar. Estaba a punto de saltar al techo cuando alguien lo tomó del hombro. Se giró, con el puño preparado… y se detuvo al ver a Alec.

—¡Stephen! —dijo con voz ahogada.

Jace siguió su mirada y vio a su padre, aun en los escalones, luchando solo contra más de seis guardias.

—¡No! —gritó Amatis y trató de correr hacia él. Jace la atrapó por la cintura y la arrojó dentro del carruaje, luego hizo lo mismo con Alec.

—¿Qué? ¿QUÉ HACES? —rugió su parabatai antes de que Jace le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

—¡Vayan! —le gritó a Isabelle—. ¡Voy por mi padre!

* * *

Los dientes de Max chocaban contra su cráneo mientras atravesaban las calles a toda velocidad. Alec gritaba y trataba de ponerse de pie, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Isabelle giraba violentamente y lo mandaba volando contra la puerta el carruaje.

Amatis se aferraba a su asiento, con la cara verde.

—¡Isabelle! —rugió su hermano—. ¡TEN MAS CUIDADO!

—OH, LO SIENTO—respondió Izzy desde afuera—. ¡LO HARÉ CUANDO NO ESTÉN PERSIGUIÉNDONOS!

Hubo un estruendo, como el de una caja aplastada y los tres saltaron cuando el carruaje se sacudió. Max se pegó la cabeza contra el techo y soltó una maldición.

—¡Max! —gritó Alec, horrorizado—. ¡No digas esas cosas!  
—¡No están persiguiendo! —gritó Max—. ¡Estoy alterado!

—¿Te lo enseño Jace, cierto? —casi gritó Alec—. Oh por el Ángel, lo mataré…

—¡Jace no me lo enseñó!

El carruaje dio otra sacudida y los tres se estamparon contra la parte trasera del carruaje.

—¡Isabelle! —bramó Alec—. ¿¡QUIERES MATARNOS?!

—¡CÁLLATE!

—Voy a vomitar —gimió Amatis.

—Oh, no, oh, no —Alec se alejó de ella a toda velocidad—. ¡Isabelle! ¡DETENTE!

—¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!?

—¡No puedo más! —gritó Amatis.

Max soltó un chillido y se pegó contra la pared. Amatis saltó y abrió la puerta. Una ráfaga de aire salado los golpeó con fuerza, despeinándolos.

—¡No! —gritó Alec—. ¿¡Que haces…?!

Isabelle volvió a girar violentamente y los tres soltaron un grito. Amatis cayó encima de Max, que la empujo lejos de él a toda velocidad. La puerta abierta se mecía con violencia y al otro lado se podía ver una calle pasando a toda velocidad llena de gente corriendo y cosas destrozadas.

—¡Vamos a estrellarnos! —gritó Max, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

El carruaje volvió a crujir cuando Isabelle se desvió hacia un puente que cruzaba un canal. El agua verdosa brillaba con fuerza a la luz del día, lanzado destellos hacia ellos.

Amatis hizo ademán hacia la puerta, pero Alec la detuvo.

—¡Por el ángel! ¿¡QUE TE PASA?!

—¡VOY A VOMITAR!

—¡PUES AGUÁNTATE! ¡ISABELLE, DETENTE!

—¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA!

—¡VAMOS A MORIR! —gritó Max.

El carruaje volvió a girar bruscamente. Max soltó un grito y fue arrojado contra Alec y Amatis. Los tres chocaron contra la pared mientras escuchaban a Isabelle soltar un grito antes da que algo los golpeara con fuerza y volcara el carruaje fuera del puente.

* * *

Jace corrió hacia Stephen, con Jonathan corriendo detrás de él sin dejar de gritar maldiciones.

—¡Ah, genial, ahora tengo que seguirte a todos lados como tu guardaespaldas para asegurarme que no destruyas mi adorado cuerpo!

—¡Cierra la boca!

Jace llegó hasta su padre y derrumbó al primer guardia de una patada, luego se giró y le dio un puñetazo a otro. No quería usar su cuchillo serafín. Y tampoco parecía querer hacerlo su padre; se limitaba a noquearlos y arrojarlos por las escaleras.

Jonathan se sentó en los escalones y se miró las uñas.

—Me avisas cuando termines.

Jace le lanzó una mirada ardiente y arrojó a otro guardia contra él. Jonathan lo esquivó sin pestañear y siguió mirándose las uñas.

Un grito sobre sus cabezas los hizo alzar la cabeza de golpe. Era Simon, deslizándose a toda velocidad sobre un tendedero y yendo justo hacia ellos.

Jace se agachó justo cuando el vampiro pasaba gritando sobre su cabeza y aterrizaba encima de Jonathan. Éste gritó en protesta y aventó a Simon a un lado.

—¡Están llegando más! —gritó Simon, poniéndose de pie a toda velocidad, con el pelo despeinado y la cara sucia.

—¿Y este qué? —espetó Jonathan al mismo tiempo que Jace decía:

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

Simon parecía enloquecido.

—¡No lo sé!

Jonathan se puso de pie de golpe cuando más guardias irrumpieron en la plaza. Eran más de cincuenta. Stephen entonces les gritó y los cuatro salieron corriendo, rodeando el salón, y yendo a parar a otra pequeña plaza. Había un mirador al fondo y más abajo estaban el acantilado; Jace casi podía escuchar el mar bramando un poco más abajo.

Los cuatro se pusieron espalda contra espalda cuando los guardias salieron de todos lados, bloqueándoles todas las salidas.

—¿Jace? —dijo Stephen mientras retrocedían hacia el acantilado.

—Si —asintió Jace—. Lo sé.

—¿Qué? —dijo Simon—. ¿De qué hablan?

—Contaré hasta tres —dijo Stephen—. Una…

—Oigan —dijo Simon, asustado—, no entiendo de que hablan pero sé que no me parece buena idea.

—Dos….

Simon gimió.

—¿Es un mal momento para ir al baño?

—¡Tres! —gritó Stephen y saltó por el acantilado.

Los guardias corrieron a gritos hacia ellos.

—¡Salta! —bramó Jace mientras saltaba tal y como había hecho su padre.

—¡Están locos! —chilló Simon, retrocediendo.

—Ah, cállate —dijo Jonathan con voz aburrida y lo agarró por la camisa.

—¿Qué... que haces? —gritó Simon.

—¡FUERA ABAJO! —canturreó Jonathan y lo lanzó como una bola hacia el mar.

* * *

Max se arrastró fuera del agua, empapado y lleno de lodo. A sus lados la gente corría y se escuchaban pasos apresurados por todos lados. Se puso de rodillas sin dejar de toser y se quitó de un manotazo el cabello goteante de los ojos. Vio a Isabelle un poco más allá, lanzado maldiciones en voz alta. Amatis, por su parte, estaba tirada en el suelo con la cara verde.

Alec ya estaba de pie y estaba ayudando a Izzy a levantarse, mitad furioso mitad preocupado.

—¿Dónde está Max? ¿Estás bien, Izzy? —miró hacia arriba, percatándose por primera vez de Max—. ¡Max, Max ven aquí ahora!  
Max se levantó y corrió hacia ellos. Estaba a punto de llegar a Alec cuando alguien lo agarró por detrás. Isabelle y Alec gritaron al unísono. De repente estaban rodeados de guardias por todos lados, arrinconados contra el río.

—¡Suelten las armas! —rugió uno—. ¡Suéltenlas ahora!

Isabelle vio a Max y luego a los guardias. Con un gruñido, soltó su látigo mojado al suelo y dio una patada.

—¡Mierda!  
Alec le lanzó una mirada ardiente y dejó caer su arco mojado.

—Falta ella —dijo un guardia señalando a Amatis, que seguía sin moverse en el suelo.

—Esta mareada —dijo Alec en tono cortante—. Y no tiene armas.

—Regístrenla —dijo el guardia—. Y apresen a los demás. También al niño.

Los guardias se acercaron a ellos… y entonces retrocedieron cuando algo pareció explotar frente a ellos. El humo se condensó, formando una figura ataviada en ropas brillantes y una mirada ardiente.

—¡Magnus! —gritó Alec, sonriendo como idiota.

—¿QUIÉN OSA MOLESTAR A LOS AMIGOS DEL GRAN BRUJO MAGNUS BANE?

—Arresten también al brujo de circo —dijo el guardia sin mucho interés.

Los guardias se lanzaron hacia Magnus, pero el brujo chasqueó los dedos y al instante la pared detrás de ellos explotó y una cama salió volando, derrumbando a la mitad de sus atacantes.

—¡Rápido! —gritó Magnus señalando a unas escobas que había salido volando de la casa—. ¡Suban!  
—¿Escobas voladoras? —gritó Isabelle—. ¿Enserio?

—A menos que tengas alas —dijo Magnus altivamente— y yo creo que no, porque en ese caso tendrías cuernos, te aconsejo que subas.

Magnus se subió a una alfombra y Alec subió tras él, sin dejar de sonreír. Isabelle se subió a una escoba, sin dejar de maldecir, con Amatis detrás. Max soltó un grito de júbilo y saltó a una escoba.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —gritó y salió volando como una flecha.

* * *

Clary bajó del caballo a toda velocidad, sin esperar a que el animal se detuviera y casi cayó en el suelo. Se levantó a tropezones y corrió por la Plaza. Había escuchado los gritos y el desorden desde lejos, pero no sabía que había pasado.

_Por favor que estén bien. Por favor que estén bien._

La gente estaba arremolinada por todos lados, hablando en voz alta y gesticulando con fuerza.

—…escaparon…

—…dicen que saltaron por el acantilado...

—…atraparon a uno, eso dicen y volvió a escaparse…

—…dicen que era el fantasma de Stephen Herondale…

—… Clave los está persiguiendo…

Clary llegó a la plaza y vio desesperadamente a todos lados. El estrado de madera estaba destrozado y había guardias tirados por todos lados. Corrió por un lado del Salón, siguiendo el rastro de guardias desmayados… o muertos, no quería saberlo. Pasó por arriba de ellos y casi fue derrumbada cuando una oleada de guardias pasó por su lado corriendo y la empujaron a un lado.

Clary se escabulló entre ellos a duras penas y frenó en seco al llegar a la plaza que daba al barranco.

Estaba desierta.

Clary miró a todos lados, frenética, pero no había nadie. Solo guardias en el suelo y un cuchillo serafín abandonado. Por el rabillo de ojo, vio algo destellar en oro en el horizonte.

Alzó la vista, como en un sueño, y observó el barco de velas doradas alejándose en el horizonte. _Espada Dorada_, recordó de pronto. El barco de los Herondale.

Clary cayó de rodillas, temblando. _No_, pensó, _no, no, no._

_Se habían ido._

* * *

**Clary aspiró con fuerza, con las lágrimas quemándole en los ojos y se puso de pie. El vestido le cayó a los lados, sucio y desgarrado, pero apenas le importó.**

_Esto no quedará así. De ninguna manera._

Se limpió los ojos de un manotazo y corrió hacia su caballo. Recordó como había tenido terror de ellos antes de que cabalgara junto a Jace. Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho subió a su caballo a duras penas y hundió los talones en sus flancos. El caballo relinchó y salió disparado por la plaza, esquivando a los guardias y cabalgando velozmente a través de las calles. La gente gritaba y salía de su camino a toda velocidad mientras los papeles y escombros volaban a su alrededor.

Clary atravesó a toda velocidad la Puerta Sur, con el viento despeinándole el cabello y el vestido roto colgando a sus lados. Al otro lado el puerto estaba lleno de pescadores y marineros que se movían por todos lados, vendiendo y arreglando sus barcos. Varias cabezas se alzaron al verla pasar cabalgando como loca y luego bajar de su caballo a tropezones. Miró a su alrededor. El mar estallaba contra la playa, meciendo a los barcos y haciendo rechinar la madera.

—¡Clary!  
Clary se giró de golpe. Una figura oscura se recortaba a contraluz, corriendo hacia ella a través de la playa.

—¿Simon? —dijo, sin creérselo.

—¡Clary! —Simon llegó hacia ella y la abrazó.

Clary lo apretó con fuerza contra sí, sorprendida y feliz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Simon, mirándola estupefacto. Clary se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado y tenía el rostro lleno de arena—. ¿Cuándo despertaste? ¿Quién…?

Clary alzó las manos.

—Larga historia —miró a todos lados hasta encontrar lo que quería—. Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

—Querrás decir tenemos —dijo Simon y los dos comenzaron a caminar a toda velocidad por el puerto—. Aunque algo me dice que no me gustará.

—¿Cuál te gusta? —dijo Clary mirando a los barcos.

—No me gusta la forma en que lo dices —dijo Simon mirándola asustado—. ¿Qué haremos?

—Vamos a robarnos uno.

—¿Qué? —chilló Simon.

—Cállate —dijo Clary—. Nos están mirando.

—Claro, y supongo que no tiene que ver con que tienes un vestido desgarrado y sucio como una loca y yo parezco haber saltado de un barranco.

—¿Saltaste de un barranco? —dijo Clary, distraída, mientras pasaba al lado de los barcos y los evaluaba con la mirada.

—De hecho, tu hermano me arrojó.

—Genial —Clary se detuvo de golpe y se giró hacia él—. Escucha, ¿vez ese barco de atrás?

Simon miró sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó.

—¿Te refieres a….?

—Al barco de Valentine —asintió Clary—. Vamos a robar ése.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Simon—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Es de mi padre —dijo Clary a la defensiva—. Técnicamente, es mío.

—La Clave lo ha confiscado. Si lo robamos, entonces….

—Nos van a perseguir —dijo Clary—. Bueno, tengo un padre pirata, un hermano pirata y un novio pirata. No es como si fuera la gran cosa.

—Y una madre que me golpeará cuando se entere de esto.

—Oh, vamos, Simon —dijo Clary—. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.

—¿Y dejarte hacerlo a ti sola? —bufó Simon—. Sí, claro.

—Entonces vamos —decidió Clary y comenzó a darse la vuelta.

Simon la agarró por los hombros y la detuvo.

—Escucha, Clary —dijo con voz seria—. Jace se fue porque quería protegerte. Él no quería ponerte en peligro, ni tampoco Jonathan. Dijo que volvería por ti.

Clary pareció molesta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién dijo que yo necesito que me protejan? Esto es mi decisión —dijo con voz firme—. Ellos no pueden decidir por mí.

Simon lo pensó un momento y se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, al menos lo intenté. Sabes que estoy contigo. Aunque me vayan a matar después.

* * *

Clary y Simon se encaramaron detrás de un bote. Por delante de ellos se extendía la playa y un poco más allá el muelle que llevaba al _Estrella del Amanecer_. Dos guardias estaban parados frente al barco, custodiándolo.

—Sigo pensando que esto es una muy mala idea —dijo Simon.

—Shhh —lo calló Clary—. Tú solo has tu parte ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Debo suponer que tu parte malvada es de familia?

—Algo así. Ahora deja de decir tonterías y pongámonos en marcha.

—Eso llevas diciendo desde hace treinta minutos.

—Estoy nerviosa.

—¿Dado que vamos a cometer un acto de robo y piratería y si nos atrapan nos van a matar? Si, bueno, yo también estoy nervioso.

—Oh, cállate. —Clary se puso de pie y se sacudió el vestido—. Bien, allá voy.

—Estamos bien jodidos.

—¡Cállate!

* * *

Clary simuló su mejor llanto y salió corriendo a tropezones entre la arena.

—¡Ayuda, por favor, ayuda! —se acercó a los guaridas, que la miraron recelosos—. ¡Ayuda por favor, hay un loco suelto y me ha querido atacar!

—¿Pero que está diciendo? —dijo el primer guardia—. Yo no veo a nad…

Se interrumpió de pronto cuando hubo un grito a unos metros. Los dos guardias se giraron con un sobresalto y vieron como un chico vampiro trataba de ahorcar a un marinero en el suelo.

—¡Muere! —estaba diciendo—. ¡Sucio nefilim creído! ¡MUERE!

Clary soltó un grito estrangulado.

—¡Es él!

El primer guarda maldijo.

—¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

—No podemos dejar nuestro puesto —siseó el segundo guardia—. El Inquisidor dijo…

—¡Al diablo el Inquisidor! —dijo el primero—. ¡Lo va a matar!  
—¡MMM! —gritó Simon sacando los colmillos dramáticamente—. ¡SANGRE PARA BEBER!

—¡Hagan algo! —chilló Clary—. ¡Está loco!

—Mierda —dijo el primer guardia al segundo—. Yo iré, tú quédate aquí.

El primer guardia salió corriendo hacia Simon, que estaba golpeando la cabeza del marinero contra una palmera.

Clary miró al otro guardia y se llevó la mano a la cabeza teatralmente.

—Oh —dijo tambaleándose—. ¡Que horrible! ¡Que calor!

El guarida la miró con los ojos estrechados.

—¿Qué…?

Clary se desplomó en el suelo. El guardia maldijo y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Señorita! —dijo y se quitó el sombrero para darle aire—. ¡Señorita!

Clary le dio un puñetazo. El guardia cayó de espaldas, sorprendido y trató de levantarse a toda prisa, pero Clary le dio una patada y salió corriendo.

—¡Simon! —gritó—. ¡Ahora!

Simon lanzó al marinero contra el guardia, pasó sobre ellos y corrió hacia ella. Los dos subieron al barco a toda prisa y miraron a todos lados.

—¿¡Y ahora qué?! —dijo Simon, frenético.

—¡Suelta las velas! —gritó Clary mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el timón. Esperaba haber aprendido algo de sus aventuras—. ¡Y las amarras! ¡Rápido!

Simon, moviéndose a una velocidad vampírica, atravesó la cubierta y soltó las amarras. Los guardias aparecieron en el puerto, gritando y corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Clary! —gritó Simon.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Clary saltó sobre los pasamanos, tomó el timón y lo giró a toda velocidad.

El barco crujió y comenzó a alejarse lentamente de puerto. Simon trepó por el mástil a toda velocidad y soltó las velas. Éstas se desplegaron, blancas e inmaculadas, y se agitaron en el viento. Los guardias frenaron de golpe al llegar al muelle, viéndolos escapar, y comenzaron a gritar y lanzar maldiciones. Intentaron lanzarles flechas, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos. _Estrella del Amanecer _era uno de los barcos más rápidos.

Clary y Simon gritaron de júbilo y chocaron las manos.

—¡Nos vemos luego, guapetones! —gritó Simon arrojándoles un beso a los guardias. Luego se giró hacia Clary, de repente serio—. Dime que sabes a dónde vamos.

Clary sonrió.

—Creo que tengo una gran ligera sospecha.

* * *

—¿Algo para tomar? —dijo la mesera moviendo las pestañas exageradamente.

—Quiero un mango.

—No tenemos mango.

—¡Quiero un mango!

—¿No desea algo más?

—No—declaró Jace con voz lúgubre—. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

Estaba sentado en una larga mesa en la esquina de una sucia y oscura taberna de Tortuga. La música alegre resonaba en las paredes y los piratas bailaban sobre las sillas mientras golpeaban las mesas y pedían más bebida. Había prostitutas corriendo por todos lados, agarrándose las faltas y lanzando risitas nerviosas.

—Es la viruela demoníaca —dijo Will Herondale, reclinado en una silla con los pies en la mesa.

La mesera parpadeó, confusa.

—Nada —dijo Jem, tranquilamente —. Solo ignórenlos, están locos y es de familia.

—¡James! —Protestó Will—. ¡Yo quiero una botella! ¡Tú, mujer, tráeme una botella!

La mesera sonrió y se fue.

—La extraño —dijo Jace, a nadie en especial, con la mirada perdida.

—¿A quién? —dijo Tessa, curiosa.

—La viruela demoniaca, te digo —dijo Will.

Stephen —que había estado tomando un poco en exceso— sonrió. Amatis estaba junto a él y tenía los ojos brillosos.

Magnus estaba un poco más allá, engatusando a Alec para tomar más copas.

—No quiero —decía Alec—. ¡Ya he tomado tres!

—Solo una más —ronroneó Magnus.

—¡No!

Magnus lo miró con ojos de gato.

—¿Por favor?

Alec refunfuñó y tomó otro vaso.

—¡Es la última!

—¿Qué hago ahora? —Siguió lamentándose Jace—. ¿Qué será de mí?

—La viruela demoníaca —dijo Will, muy convencido—. Es la viruela demoníaca.

—Will —le advirtió Jem.

—¡MÁS VINO! —gritó Isabelle, golpeando la mesa—. ¡MÁS!

—Hermano —dijo Jonathan, apareciendo de repente al lado de Jace y poniéndole un brazo en el hombro. Tenía los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa estúpida—. Sé feliz, hermano. Siempre podemos regresar y secuestrarla ¿de acuerdo?

—Cállate —le espetó Jace—. Enturbias mi atmósfera de tormento y tristeza.

—Es la viruela demoníaca —sentenció Will.

Jonathan se encogió de hombros.

—¡MI NOMBRE ES JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN! —anunció—. ¡Y VOY A QUEMAR EL MANGO!

Las mujeres del bar gritaron emocionadas.

—El mundo, estúpido —rugió Jace.

—Cuack —dijo Jonathan y soltó una risotada.

—No lo hiciste —siseó Jace.

—Cuack.

—¡Cállate!

—Cuack —dijo Jonathan e imitó a un pato—. Cuack.

—¡Padre! —gritó Jace—. ¡DILE QUE PARE!

—Es la viruela demoníaca —dijo Will.

Stephen rio y se cayó de la silla. Amatis estaba riendo también. Jace maldijo y trató de lanzarse sobre Jonathan, pero éste lo esquivó y corrió a los brazos de una chica que pasaba por ahí. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a besarla y la arrojó contra la pared.

Jace volvió a sentarse, huraño. Emma y Julian estaban cantando en una esquina. Max estaba bailando sobre una mesa con una botella en la mano. Isabelle estaba con Raphael y los vampiros, tomando copa tras copa y jugando vencidas con ellos. Al parecer, nadie había podido ganarle todavía. Cecily Herondale y Gabriel Lightwood estaban jugando a lanzarse cuchillos. Maia y Jordan se besaban en un rincón.

—Amar es destruir —les gritó Jace—. ¡Y ser amado es ser destruido!

Nadie le hizo caso.

Jonathan estaba sentado, rodeado de chicas que lo observaban con admiración.

—Y entonces yo le dije 'Soy joven. Soy hermoso. Y estoy dispuesto a quemar el mundo entero para conseguir lo que quiero'

Las chicas soltaron grititos emocionados y trataron de besarlo.

—Es la viruela demoníaca —dijo Will.

Al ver el caos que se avecinaba, Tessa sacó un libro y se puso a leer.

—¡Muévelo! —cantó Max desde la mesa—. ¡Uh, sí!

—¡Max! —gritó Alec, horrorizado—. ¡Baja de ahí!

—Viruela demoníaca —volvió a decir Will.

—Relájate —dijo Magnus a Alec—. Toma un poco más.

—¡No quiero tomar más!

—Solo un trago más.

—¡Es el último!

—…y entonces le dije 'mi nombre es Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern'

—¡Ja! —gritó Isabelle—. ¡Gané!

—… 'pero todos me llaman Sebastian'…

—La viruela demoniaca —dijo Will.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo Jace, huraño.

—Es la viruela demoníaca —gritó Will.

—¡Y YO VOY A QUEMAR EL MUNDO! —rugió Jonathan.

—¡VIRUELA DEMONÍACA! —gritó Will, poniéndose de pie y tumbando la silla.

—¡CÁLLATE! —bramó Jace y le dio un puñetazo.

Will y Jace rodaron en el suelo en un caos de piernas, puños y gritos. Jonathan soltó una risotada y siguió diciendo:

—Cuack. CUACK. CUACK.

Las chicas siguieron gritando a sus pies, cautivadas.

Un súbito estruendo los hizo saltar cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

—JONATHAN CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS HA LLEGADO —anunció el hombre—. JONATHAN CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS VIENE A COBRAR SU APUESTA.

Will se quedó congelado debajo de Jace.

—Mierda —fue todo lo que dijo e intentó salir corriendo.

Cecily lo atrapó en el camino y lo arrojó contra Jonathan Cazador de Sombras.

—WILLIAM HERONDALE —anunció el hombre—. ES HORA DE CUMPLIR TU DEUDA.

—Yo creo que así estamos perfectamente —dijo Will—. Nadie necesita espectáculo ¿verdad?

—¿Qué espectáculo? —dijo Tessa.

—¡Queremos espectáculo! —gritó Emma.

—¡Si! —gritó Gabriel.

—Buena idea —dijo Stephen mientras se tambaleaba por el salón y reía a carcajadas junto con Amatis.

—Sería agradable de ver —dijo Jem.

—¡Tú! —dijo Will apuntándolo—. ¡Bastardo desleal!

—Cuack —dijo Jonathan y volvió a reír.

Jonathan Cazador de Sombras chasqueó los dedos. Dos niños aparecieron tras él cargando una enorme caja.

—Tu castigo —dijo Jonathan Cazador de Sombras con una sonrisa malvada.

Will palideció. Los niños abrieron la caja y al instante miles de patos quedaron a la vista. Los pequeños animales se retorcían dentro, demasiado apretados pero incapaces de salir.

Jace chilló y trató de atacarlos, pero Will lo retuvo.

—¡No! —dijo, alarmado—. ¡Tenemos que atacarlos desde diferentes flancos!

—¡Los destruiré! —rugió Jace—. ¡Yo no les tengo miedo!

—Cuack —dijo Jonathan detrás de él.

Jace saltó y corrió hacia su padre. Se colgó de él mientras Stephen gritaba y se subía a una mesa.

—ENTRA, WILLIAM—dijo Jonathan Cazador de Sombras—. Y CUMPLE TU APUESTA.

Will se había refugiado detrás de Jem y Tessa.

—¡James! —gritó, horrorizado—. ¡James, no me dejes ir!

Los ojos dorados de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras se oscurecieron.

—¿ESTÁS ARREPENDIENDOTE?

—Si —dijo Will—. Quiero decir, no.

—¡Dentro! —gritó Gabriel—. ¡Dentro! ¡Dentro!

Los demás piratas comenzaron a corearlo.

—¡Dentro! —gritó Jace.

—¡Dentro! —gritó Isabelle.

—¡Dentro! ¡Dentro! ¡Dentro!

—Cuack —dijo Jonathan.

—¡Muéveelo! —Max siguió bailando sobre la mesa, moviendo las caderas y alzando los brazos. Alec trató de ir hacia él, pero estaba demasiado mareado y terminó cayendo de bruces.

—¡Solo un vaso más! —dijo Magnus—. ¡Vamos, Alexander!

Will intentó correr de nuevo, pero Jonathan Cazador de Sombras lo atrapó por la camisa y lo arrojó hacia la caja llena de patos. Will cayó justo dentro y gritó horrorizado cuando los patos se le fueron encima.

—¡MALDITAS BESTIAS INFERNALES! —bramó, tratando de salir—. ¡LAS ODIO! ¡LAS…! ¡AH! ¡ME MORDIÓ! ¡ME MORDIÓ EN MIS…!

—No necesitamos saberlo —se apresuró a decir James.

Will soltó un grito desgarrador, sacó un cuchillo serafín y rompió la caja. Los patos salieron corriendo por todos lados. Jace y Stephen soltaron un grito, se abrazaron, y se colgaron del techo. Cecily se subió a una silla y comenzó a patear a todos.

—¡MUERAN! —gritó Will, peleando contra la hueste de patos con una botella—. ¡BESTIAS SANGUINARIAS!

Jonathan alzó una botella. Las chicas estaban a su alrededor, brincando y riendo.

—¡VOY A –_hip-_ QUEMAR EL –_hip_- MUNDO –_hip_- TEMED ANTE MÍ!

Jace le lanzó una silla a la cabeza. Jonathan rugió y se le fue encima. Todas las chicas gritaron, emocionadas y fueron corriendo tras él.

—¡Cecily! —bramó Will—. ¡BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA!

—¡Estoy con Gabriel, Will, deja de molestar!

—¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA, LIGHTGUSANO!

Jonathan Cazador de Sombras se sentó en una silla, feliz de ver lo que había provocado.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —dijo Alec, con los ojos desenfocados—. ¡HERONDALE ESTÚPIDO!

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó Jace mientras le daba un puñetazo a Jonathan—. ¡TRAIDOR!

—¡No le digas así a mi novio! —bramó Magnus.

—¡Quiero MÁS! —gritó Isabelle, tomándose una botella de golpe—. Maldito vampiro flacucho…

—¡MUÉVELO! —cantó Max, sobre la mesa.

—¡Will! —chilló James—. ¿¡Quieres parar?!

Tessa y Jem trataron de lanzarse sobre él, pero Will los esquivó, saltó sobre una mesa, y cayó encima de Jace y Jonathan, que seguían revolcándose en el suelo con las chicas gritando a su alrededor. Alec estaba riendo estridentemente y tenía a Magnus apresados en sus brazos, besándolo como demente —y Magnus parecía muy complacido—. Isabelle comenzó a golpear a los vampiros.

—¡Los odio! ¡Vampiros! ¡Mundanos! ¡Hombres!

—¡Viruela demoníaca! —cantaban los músicos—. ¡Oh, viruela demoníaca!

Cecily estaba colgada del techo, meciéndose mientras Gabriel intentaba bajarla a gritos. Jordan estaba tirado en el suelo, convertido en lobo, mientras una ebria Maia le rascaba la panza. Max estaba rodando en el suelo. Stephen trataba de usar a Amatis como escudo contra los patos. Emma y Julian estaban cantando a todo pulmón '_viruela demoníaca_'.

…Y los patos corrían por todos lados.

Claro, todo era juegos y diversión, hasta que Will golpeó accidentalmente a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras.

La música se detuvo de golpe. Todos se quedaron congelados.

—¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A GOLPEAR A JONATHAN CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS?

Will señaló Jace.

Jace señaló a Jonathan.

Jonathan señaló a la pared.

Jonathan Cazador de Sombras se les quedó mirando.

—¡LIBERTAD! —gritó Will y le arrojó una silla—. ¡VIVA LA REPÚBLICA!

—¿Estás loco? —gritó Jace—. ¡Es….!

—¡JONATHAN CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS ESTÁ ENOJADO!¡JONATHAN CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS LOS VA MATAR!

Jace, Will y Jonathan se le quedaron mirando por lo que pareció una eternidad. Luego salieron corriendo. Las admiradoras de Jonathan chillaron y fueron tras él.

—¡ALTO AHÍ! —rugió Jonathan Cazador de Sombras.

Will corrió hasta Jem y se ocultó tras él. Jonathan saltó sobre una mesa, se deslizó en el suelo y se ocultó tras una mesa. Las chicas fueron tras él, riendo y tratando de agarrarlo.

Jonathan Cazador de Sombras bramó y fue tras ellos.

Jace saltó sobre una silla y alejó a Alec de los brazos de Magnus

—¡ALEC! ¡REACCIONA ¡AYÚDAME!

Alec sonrió.

—¿Qué?

Jace lo abofeteó.

—¡Esto es suficiente! —gritó Magnus, furioso—. ¡TODOS CALLÉNSE!

Las botellas explotaron y los patos se convirtieron en gallinas.

Max alzó las manos. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y los ojos desenfocados.

—¡UH! ¡FIESTA! ¡CAOS!

—¡Viruela demoníaca! —seguían cantando los músicos—. ¡Viruela demoníaca oh, viruela demoníaca!

Magnus gritó y brillos comenzaron a caer del techo. Jace y Alec corrían por todo el bar, esquivando las sillas voladoras de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras. Will se ocultaba detrás de Jem y Tessa. Stephen y Amatis bailaban junto a Max. Isabelle estaban sentada sobre una montaña de vampiros inconscientes.

—¡SI! —gritó Jonathan, apareciendo sobre la barra con una sonrisa demente—. ¡VAMOS A PRENDER LA PISTA DE BAILE!

Las chicas alzaron las manos y gritaron.

—¡No! —gritó Jace.

—¡Deténganlo! —bramó Isabelle.

Jonathan inclinó la cabeza, soltó una carcajada y dejó caer el cerillo. Las llamas se alzaron de pronto, fuertes e rabiosas.

El caos se desató. Todos comenzaron a gritar y correr por todos lados.

Y la puerta estalló.

Dos figuras aparecieron al otro lado. La primera era una chica pelirroja con un vestido violeta destrozado y mojado, como si hubiera corrido a través del lodo. Tenía el cabello rojo despeinado y los rizos le caían salvajemente por el rostro enrojecido. Respiraba entrecortadamente y aferraba con fuerza la puerta, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. Un chico delgado y pálido estaba a su lado. Llevaba ropas negras y mojadas y miraba a todos con los ojos oscuros muy abiertos.

Al verlos, Jace soltó la cubeta de agua que cargaba y resbaló en el suelo. Jonathan gritó y se cayó de la barra.

—¿Pero QUÉ ES ESTO? —gritó Simon desde la puerta.

* * *

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Magnus—. ¡Esto fue todo!

El Gran Brujo se puso de pie y chasqueó los dedos. Hubo un destello y una columna de agua salió de ninguna parte y apagó el fuego.

Lentamente todos comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, totalmente aturdidos. Jonathan Cazador de Sombras bufó, molesto, y se sentó en una silla. Will, Tessa y Jem se asombraron desde detrás de una mesa. Stephen y Amatis se pusieron de pie, tambaleantes. Isabelle miraba a Simon como si fuera alguna clase de alienígena. Los demás se miraban entre sí, aturdidos.

Solo Jace y Jonathan estaban muy quietos.

—Clary —dijo Jonathan con voz estrangulada.

Clary sintió como algo brincaba de alegría en su pecho y sonrió. Comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos, con el vestido roto arrastrándose bajo ella.

—Jace…

—Clary —dijo Jace y su rostro estaba blanco—. ¿Qué, en el nombre del Ángel, estás haciendo aquí?

Clary se detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

Jace miró a Simon, rabioso.

—¡Se supone que debías cuidarla y no dejar que hiciera tonterías! ¡Y menos alentarla!

Simon tomó una galleta de una mesa y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya la conocen. No iba a dejar que viniera sola.

—¿Tonterías? —casi gritó Clary y de repente se sintió furiosa—. ¡Vine porque yo quise!

_Vine por ustedes._

—¡Pues no debiste! —casi gritó Jace—. ¡Es peligroso para ti!

—No le grites a mi hermana —dijo Jonathan con peligrosa voz calmada.

—¡Pues entonces dile que tiene que regresar!

Clary se acercó a ellos, furiosa.

—Ninguno de ustedes debería gritarme. No me importa lo que digan, no me iré.

—Podríamos arrastrarte —dijo Jace suavemente—. Obligarte a regresar.

—Jace, espera… —dijo Stephen, tratando de levantarse, pero volvió a caer al suelo de bruces.

Clary lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Puedes intentarlo.

—Clary —dijo Jonathan con furia helada—. ¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste?

—Solo me doy cuenta que los dos se fueron —les espetó ella—. Sin mí.

—¡Lo hicimos para protegerte! —explotó Jace—. ¡Para ponerte a salvo! ¡Lejos de nosotros!

—¡No le grites! —bramó Jonathan.

—¡Tal vez yo quiero estar en peligro! —chilló Clary—. ¡Tal vez yo quiero estar con ustedes! ¿O qué? ¿No puedo estar con ustedes solo porque soy una chica indefensa? Oh, bueno, entonces enséñenme a defenderme

—Y de repente —dijo Magnus mirándose la uñas— nos hemos quedado atrapados en medio de una escena de drama.

—Qué cosas dices… —siseó Jace—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. No mientras nos estén persiguiendo. Regresarás a Port Idris…

Clary sonrió, lenta, malvadamente.

—Que mal que ya no pueda hacerlo. Ya que robé un barco, sabes.

—Yo le ayudé —sonrió Simon.

Jace pareció horrorizado.

—¿Robaste un barco? —dijo Max, asombrado—. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

—Max —dijo Alec, mirando a Jace preocupado—. Cállate.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —dijo Jonathan, alzando la voz.

—Así que ya no puedo regresar —dijo Clary, alegre—. Tomé mi elección. Ustedes no pueden hacerlo por mí.

—¡Así se habla! —gritó Isabelle, aún mareada.

Los dos chicos la contemplaron, horrorizados.

—Podría hacer un poema sobre esto —dijo Will.

—No —dijo Jem rotundamente.

—Oh, la chica reprimida, oh, pobre niña, resulto ser una ignominia y se las jugó a su…

—Ni siquiera sabes que es ignominia —siseó Jem.

—No, pero rima.

—Podríamos llevarla a otro lado —dijo Jace de pronto, con voz fría, su mirada fija en Clary—. Otro país…

Clary soltó un grito furioso, agarró una botella de la barra y se la arrojó. Jace la esquivó de un veloz movimiento; la botella aterrizó a sus pies y estalló como miles de estrellas. Clary le lanzó otra a su hermano y luego lanzó una silla contra Jace.

—¿Así que así será siempre? ¿Ustedes decidirán lo que yo haré? —agarró un plato y lo arrojó contra la cabeza de Jace, que se escudó tras una mesa. El plato chocó contra la madera y se hizo añicos—. ¡Pues no!

—Me agrada esta chica —dijo Jonathan Cazador de Sombras a nadie en especial.

Jonathan trató de acercarse a ella.

—Clary, tienes que entender… —se agachó de golpe cuando ella le arrojó una botella—. ¡Clary, demonios, escúchame!  
—¡No regresaré! —chilló ella—. ¡Y si no les parece, está bien, me iré yo sola!

—¡No! —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Clary los miró, furiosa. Y entonces, como si recordara algo de pronto, su furia se esfumó y su rostro se tornó una máscara de estupefacción. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risotada.

Jace la miró, molesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—La runa —dijo Clary, sin dejar de reír—. La runa para cambiarlos de cuerpos. ¿Funcionó, cierto?  
Jonathan estrechó los ojos.

—No es divertido.

—¿Tuvieron… —dijo Clary, tratando de contener la risa—… tuvieron que bañarse así?

Stephen se atragantó y Simon escupió su bebida.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —dijo Jace con los ojos ardientes—. Tu volverás a…

Clary, seria de nuevo, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. Jonathan la sostuvo y pestañeó sorprendido hacia ella.

—Hermanito —dijo Clary sonriendo como un ángel—. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo, verdad? Tú me quieres contigo. Tú me cuidarás.

Jonathan estrechó los ojos. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo.

—¡No! —chilló Jace—. ¿Estás loco?

Clary resistió el impulso de sacarle la lengua.

—¿Entonces podemos seguir con la fiesta? —dijo Max.

—¡No! —volvió a decir Jace.

—¿Podrían volver a tocar viruela demoníaca? —dijo Will, aburrido.

Clary, ignorándolos, sacó su estela y comenzó a dibujar en el brazo de su hermano. Él la miró a través de sus pestañas doradas, receloso, y al final soltó un grito cuando vio la runa finalizada.

—¿Tú… tú…? —parpadeó. De repente, su expresión pasó de estar sorprendida a furiosa. Era Jace en su cuerpo de nuevo—. ¿Qué demonios?

A unos metros, Jonathan miró a todos lados, confundido y luego así mismo.

—¡Por fin! —gritó.

Jace miró a Clary.

—Vaya, estaría más feliz si no estuviera tan molesto contigo ahora mismo.

Clary se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero —dijo Jace sonriendo—. Puedo enojarme más tarde. Tal vez puedas hacer algo para hacerme feliz.

Jonathan los miraba fijamente.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que esa es mi hermana?

—¿Ahora me vas a romper la cara?

—Eso quisiera, pero no quiero que Clary se enoje conmigo.

Isabelle entonces apareció frente Simon y lo abofeteó.

—Eso fue por hacer que me gustaras —le espetó Isabelle—. Y esto —lo abofeteó de nuevo— por besarme.

—Pero.. —comenzó Simon.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Isabelle y lo besó.

Clary los miró, sonriente.

—¿Entonces es hora de una nueva aventura?

—¡Sí! —gritó Max.

—Oh, no —dijo Magnus—. Ni de broma. Estoy harto de sus aventuras. Yo y mi novio nos vamos de aquí.

Magnus tomó a Alec, muy digno, y los dos comenzaron a irse hacia la puerta.

—Así que si tendrán su luna de miel después de todo —dijo Jace.

Alec sonrió, encantado.

—¡Nos vemos!

—Ah, cállate —dijo Jace—. Sé que estas pidiéndole al Ángel para no vernos en un par de años.

Alec pareció horrorizado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó—. O tal vez sí.

—¡Primera parada! —anunció Magnus—. ¡París!  
Y los dos desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

Will alzó una ceja.

—Apuesto todo mi dinero fantasmal a que regresan casados.

—¿ESTÁS SEGURO QUE QUIERES APOSTAR? —dijo Jonathan Cazador de Sombras con una sonrisa.

Will abrió la boca, pero Jem lo interrumpió:

—No, no lo está. Y así está perfectamente.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Stephen con una sonrisa demente—. ¡Vamos a la caza de los patos!

—¡Sí! —gritó Amatis.

—Están borrachos ¿verdad? —dijo Clary mirando a Jace.

—A mí me parece buena idea —dijo Jace con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no —dijo Jonathan rodando los ojos—. Lo que faltaba. Convertirme en un cazador de patos.

—Eso —dijo Will, asombrado—. ¡Eso es una idea estupenda!

Tessa pareció asustada.

—¿Entonces…?

—¡Vamos a cazar patos por el mundo! —decidió Will.

Jem suspiró y miró al cielo.

—¿Por qué, Raziel, POR QUÉ?

—¡Sí! —gritó Max—. ¡Diversión!

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Jonathan—. Me niego.

Clary se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Entonces me dejarás sola con la bola de maníacos?

Él sonrió de lado.

—No. Por supuesto que no, hermanita.

—¡A la carga! —gritó Will—. ¡El último que llegue es un pato!

Isabelle dejó de besar a Simon y miró a todos lados, como volviendo a la realidad. Con una maldición se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta arrastrando a Simon tras ella. Max gritó, pasó por arriba de Stephen, y corrió hacia ellos.

Jace deslizó su mano en la de Clary, sonriendo cálidamente.

—¿Corremos?

Ella tomó, con su mano libre, la mano de su hermano.

—Corremos —asintió—. Todos juntos.

* * *

Alec aterrizó en una nube de humo y brillos. Tosió y trató de levantarse, pero alguien se lo impidió. Alec parpadeó y vio a unos increíbles ojos de gato fijos en él. Magnus sonreía traviesamente y sus ojos brillaban a la luz del día.

De repente, a Alec no le importó dónde estaban, ni porque el suelo se movía bajo ellos, ni porque estaba allí. Alzó sus manos y jaló a Magnus hacia él. El brujo rio por lo bajo y lo besó, tiernamente, suavemente, la clase de beso que no tiene fin y lentamente se convierte en algo más oscuro, más poderoso, algo que destroza los sentidos. Alec comenzó a besarlo con fiereza, queriendo olvidarse de quién era, de todo menos de Magnus. Su piel ardía contra la de él; piel blanca y áspera contra piel morena y suave. Sus manos acariciaban su piel y cada lugar dónde lo tocaba estallaba en llamas.

—Alexander —dijo Magnus respirando con fuerza—. Creo que nos están mirando.

Alec saltó, estupefacto. Por primera vez, vio a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en un río… Paris, había dicho Magnus. Entonces era el río Sena. La gente las miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero por primera vez en su vida, Alec no sintió horror. Estaba con Magnus. Y no le importaba nada más.

Casi sin pensarlo, se echó a reír.

Magnus lo miró, confuso y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres… ir a otro lugar?

Alec siguió riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No —dijo mientras volvía acercarlo a él—. No quiero ir a ningún otro lado.

* * *

Jace, Clary y Jonathan —con una estampida de chicas detrás— cruzaron la playa como tres flechas, corriendo a través de las olas y dirigiéndose hacia el muelle a toda velocidad. Stephen, Amatis, Isabelle, Simon, Will, Jem y los demás corrían gritando tras ellos, lanzando maldiciones y tratando de atacarse los unos a los otros. Los tres subieron a _Estrella del Amanecer_ de un salto, gritándose los unos a los otros indicaciones.

Jace corrió al timón mientras Jonathan y Clary escalaban entre risas el mástil y soltaban las velas. Éstas se desplegaron, blancas y gloriosas, y bailaron salvajemente en el viento. Era mediodía y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, haciendo ver las aguas como cristales azules.

Clary, con el cabello agitado en el viento, saltó del mástil y cayó en la cubierta en un torbellino de vestido destrozado. Jonathan sonrió a su lado y casi sin pensarlo, Clary lo abrazó.

Él pareció congelarse por un momento y luego se relajó. Cerró los brazos a su alrededor y la sostuvo con fuerza. Olía a picante y cuero, a algo familiar, algo cálido y fuerte. Clary se preguntó con tristeza si alguna vez alguien había abrazado a su hermano. Supuso que no.

—¿Sabes que mataré a cualquiera que se te acerque? —dijo él mirándola con una sonrisita de suficiencia—. Incluido tu novio idiota.

Clary le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, pero sonrió.

—¡Todos a bordo! —rugió Jace y el viento despeinó su cabello—. ¡Vamos a la caza de patos!

—¿Vez? —dijo Jonathan—. Idiota.

Clary le lanzó una mirada feroz.

Jonathan alzó las manos.

—Sólo decía, hermanita.

El barco fantasmal de Will Herondale pasó navegando a su lado y Max les sacó la lengua.

—¡Nosotros ganaremos!

Jace trató de aventarle su bota a la cara, pero Clary lo detuvo. El barco de Stephen crujió un poco más atrás y los demás barcos zarparon tras ellos. Clary comenzó a compadecer a los barcos que se les cruzaran en el camino; debían de ser la reunión pirata más grande de todos los tiempos.

—Tal vez deberíamos correr ahora —dijo Jace en su oído con una sonrisa traviesa—. Escaparnos de tu hermano un rato.

—¿A las de tres? —sonrió Clary.

—Una…

—Dos…

—¡Tres! —gritó Jace.

—¡Eh! —gritó Jonathan—. ¿A dónde creen que van?

Jace y Clary salieron corriendo a toda velocidad tomados de la mano. Clary echó una mirada sobre el hombro y vio divertida como las admiradoras de su hermano lo retenían y trataba de arrastrarlo hacia el camarote principal.

Jace, sin soltarla de la mano, la guio a través de las escaleras iluminadas por la luz mágica y luego al interior de su camarote. Cerraron la puerta de golpe a sus espaldas y los dos soltaron una risotada.

Sus risas se desvanecieron lentamente en el aire. Clary lo miró, respirando entrecortadamente y pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, pensando en todo lo que aún estaba por venir. El cuarto estaba en tinieblas y sus ojos dorados relucían como dos velas en la oscuridad. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Jace tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él. Clary soltó un gritito asustado al tiempo que su cuerpo chocaba contra el de él.

—Te extrañé —dijo Jace y su aliento sacudió el cabello del Clary, haciéndola estremecer.

—Yo también —susurró ella y lo rodeó con los brazos.

Jace olía a sudor, luz de sol y mar. Olía a casa. Él besó su frente con ternura y sus pestañas le hicieron cosquillas cuando sus labios se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta su boca. Ella lo besó de vuelta, enredando sus manos en su cabello y lo sintió estremecerse cuando lo atrajo aún más cerca de ella. Clary soltó un grito ahogado cuando él la cargó y la recostó con delicadeza en la cama. Jace deslizó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, suavemente, casi sin tocarlo, pero Clary podía sentirlo como si estuviera ardiendo. Volvió a besarlo y sus besos se hicieron más profundos, más fieros, más oscuros. Podía sentir el fuego creciendo dentro de ellos, desatándose y envolviéndolos. Destrozándolos. Pero no importaba. Nada importaba. El mundo hubiera podido quebrarse a su alrededor y a Clary no le hubiera importado mientras los brazos de Jace siguieran sosteniéndola.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y ella sintió sus palmas ásperas contra sus mejillas; las manos de un guerrero. Y aun así, eran tan, tan suaves.

Jace volvió a besarla, lentamente y luego más fuerte, más intenso, como el fuego alzándose en una noche oscura. Y cada beso parecía decir algo, como un susurro cálido en el oído. _Te amo. Te amo. Quédate conmigo. Nunca te alejes de mí. _Clary lo besó, lo besó como si de eso dependiera su vida, como si fuera el aire que respirara. No hubiera podido pensar que pudieran estar más cerca, pero cada beso parecía acercarlos más, como dos piezas fundiéndose en uno solo. Sentía que se estaban acercando a un precipicio, a un lugar sin retorno, pero no le importaba.

—Clary —Jace se alejó de ella. Tenía los ojos muy brillantes y temblaba—. ¿Estás…?

—¿Si estoy lista para una vida de piratería mientras recorremos el mundo en una ola de crimen masivo y llevamos la destrucción a los patos? —Clary soltó una risa temblorosa—. Sí. Estoy lista.

Y volvió a besarlo.


	24. Epílogo

_(N.A: Tercer capítulo del día, si no has leído los anteriores, vuelve atrás *sonríe y come mango*)_

* * *

_One life to live_  
_One love to give_  
_One chance to keep from falling_  
_One heart to break_  
_One soul to take us_  
_Not for sake us,_  
_Only one_  
_Only one._

Only one, Alex Band.

_**Epílogo.**_

El salón de la cabaña estaba débilmente iluminado por el resplandor de la chimenea. Afuera la noche había caído y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza contra un cielo azul oscuro.

—Y así —dijo Jace con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Fue como conocí a su madre.

—¿Tenías que decir lo del beso? —escupió un niño sentado en la alfombra. Tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y sus ojos dorados resplandecían a la luz de las llamas, exactamente iguales a los de su padre—. ¡Eso es tan asqueroso!

—Silencio, Jonathan —lo amenazó Jace.

—¡Es hermoso! —dijo una niña de rizos dorados rebeldes y ojos verdes—. ¡Quiero otra historia!

Jace simuló pensarlo, luego sonrió.

—Podría contarles de aquélla vez…

—No —dijo Clary, apareciendo en la puerta y fingiendo irritación—. No quiero que les cuentes sobre los patos asesinos.

Jonathan se estremeció.

—Ug. Patos.

—Me gustan los patos —sonrió Seraphine.

—Lo que demuestra que eres adoptada —dijo Jace.

Jonathan soltó una risotada.

—¡Papá! —se quejó Seraphine.

—¡Jace! —dijo Clary, horrorizada.

—¡Magnus! —dijo Magnus apareciendo en la puerta en una explosión de humo y brillos.

Seraphine gritó al verlo y corrió a sus brazos. Magnus sonrió y la sostuvo. Detrás de él apareció Alec, con ropas desgastadas y viejas, los ojos azules muy brillantes y trayendo a un niño de cabellos negros de la mano.

—¡Robert! —gritó Jonathan, emocionado y corrió hacia él.

—¿Hay reunión sorpresa e n mi casa y nadie me avisó? —dijo Jace alzando las cejas.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Alec, sonriendo—. Sabes que hoy es día de cenar juntos.

Jace no dijo nada, pero sonrió también. Isabelle y Simon entraron entonces, bromeando y riendo, y Clary corrió hacia ellos. Max entró después, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. Iba vestido todo de negro y Jace vio que había crecido bastante aquéllos años; se había vuelto un muchacho alto y de penetrantes ojos grises.

—Eh —dijo Max—. ¿Y la comida?

Isabelle le lanzó una mirada de 'cállate'. Max alzó las manos.

—¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre!

El último en llegar fue Jonathan. Traía de la mano a un niño de pelo blanco y ojos negros, y Clary los abrazó en cuanto entraron.

—¡Tío Jonathan! —gritó Jonathan al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo—. Ah, genial, ¿también tenía que traer al idiota?

—Jonathan —lo reprimió Clary—. No le digas así a tu primo.

—Al menos no tengo cabeza de jitomate —se burló el niño de cabello plateado.

—Blake —dijo Jonathan—. Cállate.

El pequeño Jonathan le sacó la lengua a Blake, que a su vez le lanzó una mirada indiferente.

—Genial —dijo Jace al verlo—. Solo faltan que Will Herondale y Jonathan Cazador de Sombras aparezcan por aquí.

—Sigo sin entender por qué tuvo que ser él —le dijo Jonathan a su hermana sombríamente—. En serio, hermana.

Clary rio.

—Cállate.

—Estoy bastante seguro que los invité —dijo Max—. A Will y los fantasmas, quiero decir. Creo que tu padre y Amatis también vendrán. Y Jocelyn y Luke. Y todos los demás.

—¡Sí! —gritó Jonathan agitando su cabeza pelirroja—. ¡Vamos a cantar la viruela demoníaca!

Simon soltó una carcajada.

—Ahora estoy seguro que la locura es de familia.

Jace se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Lo que me faltaba!

—Se está convirtiendo en un viejo gruñón —se burló Jonathan y sus ojos negros destellaron, maliciosos—. Fantástico.

Clary lo calló con la mirada.

—Ahora —gritó Magnus—. ¿Quién quiere una historia en lo que esperamos a los demás?

Todos los niños gritaron y corrieron a su alrededor.

—¡Hoy les contaré porqué fui expulsado de Perú! —sonrió Magnus.

—¡No! —dijo Alec, horrorizado.

—¡Sí! —gritaron los niños.

Magnus comenzó a contar la historia, haciendo figuras con las manos y soltando brillos y llamas de vez en cuando. Isabelle rodó los ojos y Simon pareció divertido. Max se limitó a recargarse en la pared y lanzarse comentarios punzantes a los niños, burlándose de ellos.

Clary abrazó a Jace y su hermano, y sonrió.

Sabía que sería una noche muy entretenida.

* * *

_Y hemos llegado al final *se va a llorar a un rincón* Espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla para ustedes, también espero pronto escribir otra historia en Junio, y si así es, entonces nos veremos pronto, tal vez :) ¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta al final y leyeron los delirios de esta desquiciada nefilim._

_¡Ave atque vale, Piratas de Sombras!_


End file.
